muerto
by med3s
Summary: todo empieza después de la batalla final, donde todo el mundo cree que la epoca de oscuridad ha terminado, Harry James Potter murió dando su vida por el mundo mágico... pero realmente murio? cap 20 up! he regresado, otra vez, y otra vez jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí vengo con una nueva historia...NO! tomo en cuenta el sexto libro. ya me lo leí en inglés en julio cuando salió y ya no me acuerdo... jajjaa bueno si que me acuerdo pero así no habrá problemas con spoilers ni cosas por el estilo...

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ni todo nada por estilo, pertenecen a JKR, WB y cualquiera que haya pagado por ello...

Aquí empieza la historia, esto es una especie de prologo más o menos... y el título de la historia no se si será definitivamente ese... no estoy seguro... más adelante ya lo confirmaría o lo combiaré, no lo se... jejeje

Un último apunte la mayoría de la historia está narrada por Harry... si cambio de narrador a tercera persona ya lo avisaré... y sin más dilación empezamos...

* * *

Estoy arrodillado en el cementerio donde Voldemort recuperó sus poderes, hace ya tres largos y duros años. El maldito mago oscuro está tumbado ante mí, sin vida. Por fin lo he derrotado como decía esa profecía que hizo que perdiera mi padrino. Pero no es la única persona cercana que ha perdido la vida en esta desastrosa guerra, como lo son todas. Remus Lupin, mejor amigo de mi padre y mi padrino, de eso hace un año, protegiéndome a mis amigos y a mi de Voldemort y sus seguidores, los mortifagos. Y lo peor de la última batalla de esta guerra es que el mejor mago que he conocido yace a mi lado sin vida, Albus Dumbledore, la peor de las tres maldiciones imperdonables ha impactado contra su pecho quitándole la vida ante mí, para protegerme. 

Demasiadas personas han muerto protegiéndome de Voldemort y los mortifagos. Sirius cayendo tras ese velo por el hechizo de Bellatrix Lextrange, pero fui yo quien lo situé allí, en el lugar de su muerte. Si hubiera hecho caso a Hermione, puede que estuviera vivo. Remus lo echaron al mar, creemos ya sin vida, o eso llego a pedir para que no sufriera más por mi culpa. No pudimos encontrar su cuerpo, pero lo peor de todo que fue un duro golpe contra mi alma, uno más, ya los coleccionaba, contra La Orden por perder uno de sus grandes magos. Y lo peor de todo, su funeral, nunca había asistido a uno, y el próximo que asistiría sería el mío propio...

Pero todo esto ya no tiene importancia, mi vida se está agotando por segundos, el difícil hechizo que he realizado me quitará la vida, pero también la de Voldemort. Y eso es lo que importa, la muerte de Voldemort, todos mis amigos podrán vivir una vida feliz y tranquila, se la merecen, en demasiados peligros les he expuesto durante estos años. Son jóvenes y les arrebate por mi culpa su parte más feliz y divertida de la vida, o por lo menos la parte sin menos preocupaciones que no han podido disfrutar.

Lo peor de todo esto es que no podré decirle la verdad a Hermione sobre esa noche. No fue solo sexo debido a la bebida, yo sentía algo por ella, no solo la amistad hacía mi mejor amiga. Sino algo más intenso, "amor".

_Flash back_

_Hace un mes..._

_Las imágenes de la fiesta de ayer por la victoria sobre slytherin llegan a mi mente. Demasiado alcohol en esa sala, demasiado alcohol consumí ayer... no recuerdo prácticamente nada después del quinto trago. Demasiadas penas que ahogar en alcohol, y sobretodo ahora que noto como se acerca la batalla final._

_Me muevo hacia un lado de la cama donde acabo de despertar. Mi mano encuentra la suave piel de una persona. Deslizo mi mano como si estuviera hipnotizado por la fragancia que desprendía ella, me enloquecía. Una fina sabana cubría su cuerpo. Pero volví a tener control sobre mi cuerpo, todo el dolor en mi cabeza por la resaca también volvió como si fueran juntos de la mano. Abro los ojos para despertar de la pesadilla de haberme acostado con una chica, en que estaría pensando, espero que no sea verdad..._

_Lo primero que veo después de colocarme mis lentes es un cabello castaño rizado, un poco enmarañado, después la perfecta figura de esa chica. De repente reconocí ese cabello que acababa de ver._

_-Hermione! Exclamé._

_Mi mejor amiga, y que en las últimas semanas mis sentimientos hacia ella estaban cambiando. Se giró hacia mí, despertándose de su profundo sueño, abrió sus ojos – si, Harry._

_Estaba aterrado, que había hecho esa noche. Pero cuando me reconoció despertando por completo su expresión era la misma que la mía. Pude ver en sus hermosos ojos miel que mi expresión era la misma._

_-Harry! Exclamó ella, tapándose con la sabana. Fue cuando me percaté de ello y que yo también lo estaba..._

_-Harry que hemos hecho... no... No recuerdo nada... dios... sus ojos se volvían cristalinos..._

_-yo tampoco Herms... dije para que no pensara que me aproveché ni nada por el estilo. Revolvía mi cabello, esforzándome en recordar algo de lo sucedido durante esa noche..._

_Fin Flash Back._

Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de ese sentimiento. Pero también significa que no la he expuesto a un peligro aún mayor y eso me reconforta un poco el corazón dentro de lo que cabe. No creo que mis amigos me perdonen que los haya encerrado en el castillo de Hogwarts durante esta última batalla, no podían morir en ella, ellos no.

_Flash Back _

_Nos guiaban hacia la sala común, según Dumbledore porque el ministerio quería hacer un registro exhaustivo del colegio y sus terrenos, pero yo sabía lo que significaba. Voldemort en el bosque prohibido..._

_Mcgonagall nos guía hacia la sala común de gryffindor, Hermione como premio anual le ayudaba con los más pequeños al igual que los prefectos nuevos. Tan gente junta me dio la oportunidad de sacar mi capa invisible sin que ninguno de mis amigos me viera y menos Hermione, atareada con guiar a los de primero. La dama gorda cede el paso después de pronunciar la contraseña. Ron me llama, no se ha dado cuenta de la capa en mis manos, perfecto. Le digo que ahora voy, que mentira..._

_Me oculto junto a la pared mientras pasan los últimos alumnos y Hermione. Mcgonagall me espera en la puerta, ella sabe lo que ocurre y que yo estoy implicado en ello. Cuanto estoy fuera susurro unas palabras para que Minerva se de cuenta de mi presencia._

_-Hermione, tu y los de séptimo proteger a los demás alumnos hasta que alguien vuelva a por vosotros y os diga que todo ha pasado. Dijo Mcgonagall ante la perplejidad de Hermione que abría los ojos, no entiende del todo que sucede._

_Decido quitarme la capa invisible para que me vea por última vez por si no vuelvo de mi batalla con Voldemort. Mcgonagall al ver mi gesto posa su mano en mi hombro intentando darme fuerzas para afrontar lo que me espera._

_Miro a Hermione a los ojos, esos ojos que me llegan a perder en un mundo de sueños y fantasías. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios mientras la puerta se empieza a cerrar._

_Al verme y que Mcgonagall sabe que estoy allí, supongo que lo deduce al instante, es muy inteligente. Sus ojos miel se llenan de lágrimas, veo como empieza a correr, pero la Dama Gorda cierra la puerta. Oigo sus llantos y golpes de impotencia dentro de la sala común y como hay gente que se acerca._

_-Dama Gorda ya sabe como debe actuar... ha llegado la hora. Dijo Mcgonagall, la Dama que vela la seguridad de la sala común de gryffindor solamente afirma con su cabeza._

_Fin Flash Back_

Mis ojos se están cerrando, evaporándose mis últimos signos vitales. A lo lejos oigo la voz de Tonks llamándome, pero es demasiado tarde para mí, que todos puedan ser felices de una vez...

Ya no sentía parte alguna de mi cuerpo, ninguna sensación. Ninguno de mis sentidos captaba nada. Ahora imagines de mi corta pero intensa vida pasan ante mí. En especial, estos siete años en Hogwarts. Faltaban solamente dos semanas para terminar esta época de educación de mi vida. Donde había descubierto mi hogar, mis amigos, familiares, y lo mejor de todo, el amor. Aunque no pudiera llegar a demostrarlo y decírselo a Hermione. Creo que muero en paz.

Ya nada en mi mente... en un profundo sueño estoy cayendo para despertarme algún día al lado de mis padres, Sirius y de todas las personas que quiero y he perdido en mi vida...

-Harry debes volver, te necesitarán más adelante, sobretodo ellas dos. Y no te preocupes, haz caso a ellos tres... me dijo una voz. Era la de mi madre, tan dulce y protectora como siempre...

* * *

pues hasta aquí el prologo-primer capítulo. espero que os haya gustado... espero vuestros reviews, si queréis dejarlos claro... jejeje 

este primer capítulo lo dedico a mi angel que me inspira a cada palabra que escribo...

continuará...


	2. descubriendo la realidad

disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora JkRowling, y cualquier persona o entidad que haya comprado sus derechos... tipo Wb... bla bla bla bla...

vengo con el segundo capítulo de la historia, ha molestar un poquito más jejeje

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**DESCUBRIENDO LA REALIDAD DE ESTAR "muerto"...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estoy muerto? Pensé de repente, seguía sin notar nada, sin escuchar apenas un ruido. Pensando en la extraña frase que me dijo mi madre o por lo menos con su voz.

Al cabo de unos segundos o eso creo yo, otra voz llegó a mi cabeza.

-Harry, despierta. Era una mujer, conocía esa voz, pero el nombre no venía a mi mente. Quien sería... es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había oído.

-Harry... me llamó otra vez. Abrí los ojos, pero si estoy muerto como demonios lo puedo hacer. Ante mi una imagen borrosa de una mujer. Ella me colocó los lentes ¿por qué los necesito¿Si estoy muerto es necesario llevarlas?

-Tonks... digo al instante de reconocerla con su peculiar cabello Rosa chicle, y sus inconfundibles ojos.

Estaba tumbado en una cama, en una habitación que me era familiar. La había visto antes, pero no de esta forma. Tengo la extraña sensación de que había estado allí, o que hubiera vivido aquí hacía mucho tiempo.

-Donde estoy, Tonks? Pregunté sin más dilación. Estoy muerto? Me pregunto en mi mente, es de esta forma tan extraña. Pero ella no murió solo se dirigía hacia mi, recuerdo que solo tenía una pequeña herida.

-Esa no es la pregunta más importante en este momento Harry, sino en que año estás... dijo Tonks sonriéndome como si hubiera esperado mucho a que despertara. Pero que querría decir con eso...

-pero estoy muerto? No me importa demasiado lo demás. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hiciera tiempo que no lo moviera, incluso me dolía los ojos solo con mantenerlos abiertos.

-No lo estás Harry, no estás muerto. Pero, en "realidad" si. Me dijo ella como si no supiera bien como explicarse, trabándose con algunas palabras, pero que cojones quiere decir con todo eso, no lo entiendo. Lo estoy o no lo estoy, creo que es bastante fácil. Pero si hice ese hechizo, significa que lo debería estar recuerdo las advertencias de Dumbledore que solo lo utilizara si era realmente necesario.

-Pero... intente preguntar, pero una voz mucho más familiar me lo impidió, una voz que creía que nunca volvería a oír. Pero que está sucediendo...

-Estás en la misma situación que nosotros dos Harry... Dos hombres, uno moreno y otro castaño entraron en la habitación en la que estaba tumbado.

-Sirius! Remus! Pero vosotros... dije abriendo mucho los ojos sin creer lo que estaba viendo, con la esperanza de ver también a mis padres...

-Muertos? Pues esta es la misma situación que te encuentras tú y también Tonks. Dijo mi padrino. Todo esto es imposible, no puede estar sucediendo.

-Harry, ahora te explicamos todo, no te preocupes. Dijo Remus, empezaba a enfadarme con todo eso, pero la voz de mi madre volvió a sonar en mi mente " haz caso a ellos tres".

-De acuerdo, contarme todo. Dije tranquilamente, era hora de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero primero abrazar a los dos mejores amigos de mi padre, mis mentores. Prácticamente unos padres para mí.

-Harry, solo cuatro personas sabemos que estás con vida. Nosotros tres y Severus. Dijo Remus.

-Snape? Pregunté aún más confundido.

-Si, Harry, Snape... y nosotros nos encontramos en la misma situación que tú. Él fue quien te salvó, después de ese hechizo tuyo que casi te quita la vida. Dijo Sirius, su odio hacía Snape continuaba igual que siempre, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios recordando las discusiones entre los dos.

-pero porque mantuvisteis todo esto en secreto? Sirius porque no me dijiste que estabas vivo?

-Voldemort no murió con tu hechizo, sabía como evitarlo, y lo hizo...

-pero porque no antes? No lo entiendo... ahora mismo me daba igual Voldemort, habría sufrido mucho con sus dos perdidas...

-En tu cuarto curso, durante el torneo de los tres magos, Sirius y yo estábamos en el despacho de Dumbledore hablando sobre ti y todo lo que sucedía. Entonces entró trelawney al despacho y al ver a Sirius, entró en trance, y empezó a relatar una extraña profecía, en que la primera vez que decidieras derrotar firmemente a Voldemort no lo conseguirías y la primera profecía se cumpliría siendo tu el asesinado, pero le devolverías a una situación similar a la que la dejaste en la muerte de tus padres.

-pero...

-déjame explicarte todo, como habíamos planeado antes. Dijo Tonks al verme confundido y continuó al sentarse a mi lado en la cama. –Primero Harry, ya hace tres años de tu supuesta muerte, al igual que la mía. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, tres años y tengo la sensación que fueran solo minutos. –cuando vi lo que había sucedido lo de la profecía te llevé aquí con ellos dos y Severus empezó con el tratamiento para recuperarte. Tal y como nos dijo Dumbledore en su día a nosotros cuatro.

-y Dumbledore? Pregunté, el estaría vivo como yo? Es mucho más poderoso. Pero en sus tristes miradas ya había encontrado la respuesta.

-él murió en la batalla, no pudimos hacer nada. Pero nos confesó dos meses antes de su muerte que tenía una enfermedad Terminal que no tenía cura alguna, su muerte era inevitable. Los sanadores de San Mungo le dieron un año más de vida a principio de tu último curso. Me decía Remus bastante afectado a pesar del tiempo.

-Por eso le veías como más débil... dijo Tonks casi en un susurro.

-Porque todo esto?

-Harry te será difícil de comprender, pero en menos de cuatro años Voldemort volverá con la misma fuerza que antes... abro los ojos impresionado por eso, pero no sorprendido. Ese maldito mago oscuro tiene la puta habilidad de no morir cuando debe...

-vale, esto lo entiendo... pero porque tengo que estar supuestamente muerto? Pregunto aún perdido en ese tema. Sin prestar atención a lo demás que me decían.

-Porque tanto él como sus seguidores, al no estar Dumbledore y como se habrán creído tu muerte, harán antes su aparición y sin tantas precauciones, entonces podremos derrotarle más fácilmente estará más débil, y gracias al entrenamiento que empezarás mañana mismo para que no necesites ese hechizo que utilizaste.

-Pero hay una mala noticia para ti Harry... no podrás ponerte en contacto con tus amigos, ni con Hermione, ni Ron, ni los Wesley, ni con nadie. No podrán saber que estás vivo. Cuando estés más preparado cambiaremos tu aspecto para que puedas salir a la calle por lo menos, pero nadie puede llegar a saber que eres tú... tendrás que vigilar mucho.

-De acuerdo. Dije simplemente, lo entendía a la perfección a pesar que no me lo dijeran directamente. Si yo no existía, y no era centro del odio de Voldemort, ellos no estarían en peligro por mi presencia, por lo menos no tanto. Y podrían vivir tranquilamente. Creo que no se lo esperaban que lo entendiera tan rápidamente. Creo que esperaban que me enfadara. – y vosotros dos como hicisteis para hacerme creer que estabais muertos? O como escapasteis de la muerte? Pregunté un poco descaradamente, Sirius aún estaba más desconcertado.

-caí detrás del velo... pero dos antiguos amigos me guiaron para salir de allí. Tardé un año entero en escaparme de ese horrible lugar... fueron tus padres Harry. Y Remus, lo salvé cuando cayó en el mar, estaba muy mal herido y se recuperó del todo justo cuando llegaste aquí.

-Harry, antes que lo preguntes, esta era, perdón, es tu casa. Dijo Remus, entonces la imagen de mi casa en el lugar donde estaba tumbado vino a mi mente. Era la misma habitación, pero la cama donde estaba tumbado ocupaba el lugar de mi cuna.

-Dumbledore la reconstruyó para ti. Pero nadie aparte de nosotros cinco la puede ver como es, cualquier otra persona solo verá las ruinas y no encontraran nada extraño. Dijo Snape entrando por la puerta como antes lo habían hecho Remus y Sirius.

-El valle de Godric, es preciosa... dije sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, solo admiraba la habitación. –profesor Snape, gracias... dije simplemente al ver sus miradas posadas en mi, como si estuviera completamente loco o ido.

-por cierto Harry. Dijo Snape, yo abrí mis ojos, nunca antes me había llamado por mi nombre, siempre Potter. –dentro de más o menos un minuto caerás dormido, son los efectos de la cura que te he aplicado...

-una pregunta, todos están bien? Pregunté directamente, ahora sabía la ausencia de Dumbledore, una terrible perdida, podría hacer muchas preguntas, pero no quería saber más, solo eso, si estaban bien. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntar.

-si, están bien. Dijo Sirius sonriéndome, pero de una forma extraña. Los efectos de la cura empezaban hacer mella en mi cuerpo y los ojos se cerraban lentamente. –mañana será un nuevo día, Harry...

Como me duela la cabeza, igual que ese día, ya hace mucho, después de esa fiesta... y encima ese extraño sueño... mi padre llamando a mi madre, por su nombre, y contestan dos voces a la vez. La inconfundible de mi madre, y la de una niña pequeña que nunca antes había oído. Sin saber como lo supe alargué mi mano y encontré mis lentes en la mesilla, sin dificultad.

A los pies de la cama donde caí profundamente dormido ayer, reposaba la ropa que debía ponerme. O por lo menos la única que veía en esa habitación.

Cinco minutos después abría la puerta de Mi habitación, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta, que los dos me iban pequeños, por lo menos las deportivas me iban perfectamente.

Estaba en un pasillo amplio, con tres puertas a cada lado, sin contar la de mi habitación que cerraba el pasillo. Al final de este unas escaleras que bajan a un piso inferior. Tengo hambre y primero debería bajar a desayunar algo para recuperar fuerzas, pero la curiosidad de saber como es mi casa, la de mis padres, donde una vez pudimos ser felices los tres juntos, me corroía.

-supera con creces al hambre... dije susurrando. Justo la primera puerta que abrí era la del baño, sin pensarlo ni dos veces me asé un poco y volví ha investigar por la casa.

Ya solo faltaba una habitación, las demás eran otro baño, y tres habitaciones de invitados, ahora ocupadas por Tonks, Remus y Sirius. La de Tonks la identifiqué al instante, desordenada como era ella, bueno también por las faldas, blusas e incluso ropa interior por toda la habitación. Me fue difícil saber cual era la de Remus y cual la de Sirius, no me lo pensaba de mi padrino, pero las dos estaban perfectamente ordenadas, incluso bastante parecidas, a simple vista no podía distinguir a quien le pertenecía cada una, pero cuando encontré el libro especializado en hombres lobo, y dentro la formula de la poción que permitía a Remus no perder la consciencia mientras era hombre lobo, mis dudas fueron resueltas.

Estaba ante la última puerta de ese piso, me costaba esfuerzo abrir esa puerta. No físico, sino psíquico, como si intuyera lo que había dentro y supiera que me afectaría mucho. Pero tendría que abrirla algún día, era mi casa, giré la manecilla de la puerta y la abrí, un chirrido hizo denotar que no se abría a menudo. Ante mi, una cama de matrimonio, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la gran ventana de al lado. Era una habitación grande, pero sencilla que daba aún más sensación de amplitud. Solo había un armario, eso si, bastante grande y una especie de escritorio o tocador, no sabría decir cual de las dos cosas es... unas fotografías tapadas con el polvo de años de no tocar nada ocultaban unos cuchillos para mi corazón cuando las viera. Soplando y con mi puño retiré la acumulación de polvo que las cubría y tres fotos que nunca antes había visto me fueron reveladas. La de mis padres en su boda sonriendo de felicidad por ese momento, mi madre conmigo en sus brazos, ella con los ojos cerrados y yo riendo, supongo que por culpa de mi padre y la última fotografía, mi padre haciendo ver como si me lanzara al aire y mi madre asustada por ello, y como la foto era mágica, mi madre golpeaba a mi padre en la cabeza por susodicha broma.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, intento recordar alguno de aquellos momento, pero supongo que era demasiado pequeño para recordar, y a su vez una lágrima resbala por mi rostro, sino fuera por Voldemort hubiera sido muy feliz con mis padres.

-Veo que ya la has descubierto... dijo Remus desde la puerta, en un primer instante me asusté. Solo asentí con la cabeza, ni me molesté en limpiar esa lágrima, pero tampoco mi sonrisa se esfumó. Remus no se sorprendió de mi extraña mezcla de emociones.

-no hemos tocado nada, esta y tú habitación fueron las únicas que permanecieron en perfectas condiciones después de la fatídica noche, creo que no pudieron destrozar algo donde reinaba el amor. Se que al principio te será difícil todo esto pero es lo mejor para todo el mundo... no respondía nada, sabía que era así, y lo entendía pero me costaría muchísimo acostumbrarme a vivir sin Ron y, en especial, sin Hermione a mi lado acompañándome en mi vida. Después de esa desafortunada noche, por no recordar nada ni ser sincero en ningún momento, Hermione y yo hablamos sobre lo sucedido y que nuestra amistad no debería romperse ni cambiar por una noche que no hubiera que haber existido sin antes decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella... pero justo el día antes a la batalla la encontré más distante, ausente, como si tuviera su mente en otro lugar...

-Harry... bajas a desayunar? Me preguntó Remus viendo que no decía nada ni me movía.

-si, cuando terminemos, esto permanecerá aquí... dije depositando la última fotografía que había visto en su lugar.

Seguí a Remus bajando las escaleras al piso inferior, estábamos al nivel del jardín al desviar mi mirada a la derecha y ver una gran puerta de cristal que daba a una terraza. Era una casa de dos pisos...

-esa es la biblioteca. Dijo Remus señalándome hacia una gran habitación. –después te lo enseño todo, ya pasarás suficiente tiempo en ella. Pero primero vamos a la cocina a comer algo.

Pasamos por el salón que a su vez servía de comedor ya que tenía una mesa de fina y oscura caoba. Sin había cambiado algo de la casa, o la habían dejado tal cual como la recordaban, se notaba la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres como herencia, todo parecía muy caro, pero a la vez sencillo y austero.

En la cocina nos esperaban sentados Tonks y Sirius. Mi padrino leía el profeta y no parecía nada contento con ello...

-Maldita sea! Fudge es un inútil por completo! Exclamó Sirius lanzando el profeta encima de la mesa. Después de todo lo que sucedió Fudge continuaba siendo ministro? No puede ser iban a sustituirle dos meses después de mi supuesta muerte, lo leí esa mañana en el profeta.

_Flash Back_

_Una lechuza parda se dirigía hacia donde estábamos Ron, Hermione y yo sentados en la mesa de gryffindor del gran comedor. La lechuza se colocó enfrente de ella con la edición del profeta._

_-Hermione... dije viendo que "mi mejor amiga" no pagaba a la lechuza, como siempre hacía. Ron seguía comiendo como si nada sucediera, pero Hermione estaba extraña desde hacia dos días, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo de esa noche lo habíamos aclarado hablando como los buenos amigos que éramos pero a ella le sucedía algo que no me lo diría fácilmente._

_Viendo como la lechuza ululaba pidiendo el pago por sus servicios, y empezaba a molestar a otros compañeros pagué yo, e hice que se marchara de inmediato. Tenía el profeta ante mí, pero no llegué a leer ni el titular principal._

_-Hermione te encuentras bien? Pregunté pero no encontré respuesta alguna por parte de ella seguía con la mirada perdida._

_-Herms te encuentras bien? volví a preguntar casi susurrando, pero esta vez agarré su mano entre las mías para que se percatara de mi presencia y de mi pregunta. Me miró a los ojos como buscando una respuesta o algo, pero yo vi en sus ojos mucha preocupación..._

_-si, Harry, estoy bien. Me dijo, intentando convencerme con una mentira piadosa, lo veía en sus ojos como si estuviera apunto de llorar, por algo que se escapaba a mi conocimiento._

_-no te creo- ella intentó decirme algo, y como conocía a la perfección todos sus gestos y miradas, sería una justificación. –si no me lo quieres decir ahora no importa. Pero cuando estés preparada para hacerlo, sea dentro de una hora, un día, una semana... estaré para escucharte y así yo pueda ayudarte como siempre has hecho tu conmigo._

_-gracias... dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Harry! Fudge será remplazado de su puesto dentro de dos meses! Dijo Ron pasándome el profeta y poniendo una extraña cara al vernos a los dos con las manos unidas..._

_Esa fue la última vez que hablamos, y ya han pasado tres años de eso..._

_Fin Flash Back_

-pero Fudge continúa de Ministro? Pensaba que lo iban a sustituir! Dije mientras hacía desaparecer de mi mente mi último día con mis amigos.

-eso creíamos todos. Pero la supuesta muerte de Voldemort y la tuya de una forma heroica. "bajo las ordenes del Ministerio, tú y Dumbledore luchasteis con honor y lo derrotasteis, pero perdisteis la vida en ello". No fue sustituido, el wizengamot tenía que buscar sustituto de Albus. Y como hizo un gran funeral en vuestro honor, continuó desgraciadamente allí. Dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba de su asiento para tomar más jugo de calabaza.

-y que ha hecho esta vez? Preguntó Remus sentándose al lado de la silla que antes ocupaba mi padrino.

-reducir el presupuesto del departamento de aurores y jubilar a la mayoría que tenían más de cincuenta años. Por lo menos, Kingsley continúa de jefe de departamento. Dijo Sirius mientras me sentaba y me servía el desayuno, que tenía buen aspecto al fin y al cabo.

-lo peor es que cuatro de los aurores jubilados eran expertos en estrategias, no servían para el combate pero si para dirigirlo desde el centro de operaciones. Dijo Tonks.

-vigila Harry, a pesar que tenga buen aspecto, lo ha hecho Sirius. Dijo Remus riendo.

-Cállate lunático! Sino cocinara yo, nadie lo haría! Exclamó mi padrino lanzándole uno de los panecillos.

Tenía que averiguar cual de los dos tenía razón, pero ya sabía que Remus estaba bromeando y molestando a Sirius por placer... sobretodo por como negaba con la cabeza Tonks como si lo hubiera vivido muchas veces.

-Remus tiene razón, tendremos que contratar a alguien para que cocine, esto es incomestible. Dije sin más, Remus continuó riendo a carcajadas.

-pero como se atreve el niño este! Esta vez el panecillo fue directamente hacia mí, pude evitarlo por poco a la vez que intentaba no caerme de la silla.

-como su padre, dándome la razón a mi. Dijo Remus esquivando otro panecillo.

-ya basta vosotros dos, y Harry no apoyes a ninguno de los dos que se crecen en segundos estos dos. Dijo Tonks intentando parecer seria.

Los tres nos sentamos y empezamos a desayunar tranquilamente, a pesar de los comentarios de uno y del otro. Tonks intentaba ser como la madre que pone orden en la disputa de dos hermanos. Pero no tenía mucho poder sobre ninguno, además a veces era ella la que encendía la disputa con comentarios divertidos e irónicos.

Después de leer todo el profeta, y revisar cada una de las palabras del titular y comentarios a favor de esa decisión de la insoportable Rita Skeeter. Decidí saber más cosas de lo acontecido después de que perdiera el conocimiento y me creyera muerto.

-y como fue mi funeral y el de Dumbledore? Pregunté sin más, a Sirius casi le sale por la nariz el jugo de calabaza. –solo quería saberlo... dije intentando excusarles de responder a la pregunta.

-según el profeta, "el gran funeral a los héroes del ministerio y la magia", ese fue el titular. Tú supuesta tumba esta justo al lado de la de Dumbledore, y a unos metros la de Tonks. Están en el cementerio de Hogsmeade, como los últimos grandes magos muertos. Las lápidas de tus padres también están allí... dijo Sirius, bajando la voz sobretodo en la parte final, se notaba mucho la falta de mis padres, supongo que yo como vivo retrato de mi padre y con las característicos ojos de mi madre aún se les hace más presente.

-si quieres míralo por ti mismo, te guardamos los recortes de periódico y las fotos por si querías saber más. Dijo Remus, con un movimiento de varita un libro apareció levitando por la puerta que daba al salón y reposó ante mí. –pero no tienes porque hacerlo...

No dudé en abrir ese libro, titulares de " el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha muerto", "albus Dumbledore y el-niño-que-vivió lo derrotaron", "sacrifican su vida por el mundo mágico, el ministerio de magia les concede los máximos galardones", al principio solo habían recortes del profeta sin ninguna fotografía al respecto. Llevaba más de media hora leyendo artículos y solo habían mencionado dos veces a los demás aurores fallecidos en esa batalla, solo hacían que hablar de mi y Dumbledore como si no fuéramos personas sino simples objetos.

Solo me quedaban ver las fotos, los tres se habían ido de la cocina, al principio pensé que tenían cosas que hacer, pero con solo mirar la primera foto entendí que me dejaron solo para que les pudiera ver tranquilamente. Habían muchísimas fotografías, enseñando toda la multitud que se acercó al funeral, la ceremonia, como introdujeron el ataúd, todo. Pero la primera foto fue la que me impactó más. Hermione llorando cuando cerraban mi tumba con dos personas mayores detrás de ella ayudándola a pasar el momento, supongo que son sus padres, nunca he podido llegar a conocerlos. Con Ron, Ginny y toda la familia Wesley. Los profesores aún lado y Hagrid al fondo con Grawp y ojoloco Moody. También junto a ellos, algunos de los miembros de la orden del fénix. Entonces en ese momento vino una aterradora idea a mi mente, sería cierto... no puede ser, no me lo creo...

Cerré de golpe el libro, me levanté de la mesa de la cocina haciendo que la silla donde había estado sentado cayera al suelo sin inmutarme. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de rabia. Intentaba creer que lo que había pasado por mi mente era una vana ilusión, una pesadilla, una jugada de mi mente que no respondía bien a la cura...

Golpeé la puerta que daba al salón con el pie, abriéndose por completo, casi rompiéndose.

Tonks, Sirius y Remus mostraban rostros de preocupación pero no de sorpresa, la vana ilusión se hacía cada vez más real, dolorosamente real...

-Decidme que si derroto a Voldemort de una vez por todas, volveré a ser Harry Potter! Nadie respondía a mi pregunta a gritos, solo me miraban compadeciéndose de mí, de mi vida, de lo sucedido.

-Si MATO HA ESE HiJO DE PUTA VOLVERÉ A SER HARRY POTTER ANTE EL MUNDO MÁGICO! RESPONDED MALDITA SEA!

La furia, la rabia, la sed de venganza me empezaban a controlar mis acciones. Golpeé la vitrina con copas de cristal, sin importarme los cristales que tenía incrustados en mi mano derecha que derrama sangre sin cesar.

El dolor, el odio, la desesperación por saber la respuesta me controlaba por completo.. –RESPONDED!

Cerré los ojos de impotencia... oí diversas explosiones de cristales, vidrios y espejos del salón, incluso algunos de la cocina. Caí al suelo arrodillado, como si perdiera las fuerzas y mi cabeza fuera a estallar, me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Un grito desgarrador de dolor salió de mi boca sin mi permiso llenándome a la vez mi rostro de mi sangre.

Abrí los ojos como hacía poco tiempo había hecho al despertarme del sueño de la noche. Estaba en el salón tumbado en un sofá con la mano derecha vendada, ante mí, Remus y Sirius preocupados y Snape aguantando un recipiente en sus manos. Solo incorporarme un poco, Snape me ofreció ese extraño recipiente.

-Harry, bébetelo todo, tiene mal sabor pero es por tu bien. Dijo Snape, sin rechistar acepté, y tenía razón nunca había probado una poción o lo que fuera con tan mal sabor.

-os lo dije que esa no era lo forma correcta, conozco a Harry de tenerlo siete cursos en pociones y sabía que reaccionaría así. Snape después de terminar de hablar volvió a coger el recipiente y se lo guardó en su túnica.

-y bien, ahora responderéis mi pregunta? Dije tranquilamente esta vez. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente al mío. Vi como tonks recogía todo lo que había destrozado sin querer y sin saber como lo había hecho.

-ya te dijimos que era complicado. Para todo el mundo, Harry James Potter murió ese día. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso. Igual que nosotros estamos muertos para el mundo.

-pero cuando Voldemort sea derrotado de una vez, podrás volver a ser Harry pero con otro nombre, tus amigos sabrán que no moriste ese día, sabrán que eres tú, pero Harry James Potter no volverá ante el mundo mágico.

-entonces... la familia Potter termina, aquí. En la falsa muerte de su último heredero... dije susurrando, analizando lo complicado que sería todo a partir de ahora. A pesar de susurrar esa frase lo oyeron y extrañamente tardaron un poco en afirmarme mi suposición. –y porque me desmayé? Pregunté instintivamente, sabía que tendría que ver con lo que me acontecía de aquí en adelante.

-tu recuperación es lenta, físicamente estás bien, pero tus poderes mágicos no, los tienes, no los has perdido, ni tampoco disminuido, pero durante tres meses te agotarán de forma muy aguda. Y al perder el control de tus acciones tu magia salió sin control y te agotaste en un segundo apenas. Dijo remus mientras me acercaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza para quitarme ese mal sabor de boca.

-pero ayer me hablaste de un entrenamiento que debería seguir para prepararme, pero si no puedo utilizar magia...

-pero tienes tu mente verdad, y antes de hacer hechizos y encantamientos debes conocerlos Harry. Dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa demasiada sospechosa.

-la biblioteca... dije resignado por ello, y recordando las palabras de Remus que también sonreía de la misma forma.

-por lo menos Harry, veo que tu rapidez mental ha aumentado desde que te daba clases. Dijo Snape, volviendo a su tono de superioridad.

-así que tres meses leyendo libros... dije apenado, yo no era el lector insaciable que era Hermione...

-Bueno, también podrás entrenarte físicamente y puede que olvides alguna cosa que no se necesite magia para aprender... me dijo Remus manteniendo su sonrisa, que empezaba a odiar...

Pero como si una bombilla se encendiera en mi cabeza en pensar en una posibilidad, mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. –o no... Murmuré sin creerme.

-oh si. Dijo remus afirmando con la cabeza al igual que Sirius.

-Harry, continuarás conmigo como profesor de pociones, como en los viejos tiempos, verdad?

-ni de coña.

-tranquilo, que al no estar en Hogwarts la rivalidad por ser gryffindor no existirá, y he de reconocer que eras muy bueno en pociones, como tu madre... pero no te dejé creértelo, ya eras suficiente molestia que por tu culpa, mi casa no ganara ni los trofeos de quidditch ni el de las casas. Sino recuerda que fuiste segundo de tu curso en los TIMOS de pociones.

-mañana empezaremos las clases y el entrenamiento, con todo lo que estás pasando será mejor que descanses por hoy. Ya se que lo que te dijimos ayer... añadió rápidamente Snape al ver que iba a decirles eso.

-creéis que en tres años podré estar al nivel de Voldemort? Pregunté sin tapujos, era un momento perfecto.

-Dumbledore nos dijo que incluso lo superarías, así que será tu decisión que sea así. Por cierto, mañana te enseñaremos la sala de entrenamientos que construyó Dumbledore para ti.

-y porque no hoy?

-te conocemos Harry y debes pensar en todo lo que hemos dicho y sino te encerrarás allí entrenándote, ya lo harás más adelante.

-de acuerdo... dije resignado, es como si me acabara de leer la mente...

* * *

hasta aquí el segundo capítulo... no se cuando subiré el siguiente. por cierto... antes que me cambieis de sexo... (como ya han hecho en el song fic que publique hacedos o tres días... sin publicidad XD) soy hombre, chico o género masculino... extraño en estos mundos de harry potter pero bueno... por eso repito que no me cambieis el sexo... que me gusta mucho... jejejejejejejeje

y ahora a responder los reviews que amablemente me dejaron... y agradezco mucho por ello.

**arissita:** bueno no te voy a responder jejeje ya lo verás, aparte... tampoco es una gran intriga, dentro de unos capítulos ya se sabrá. tampoco te puedo decir si mato o no a Harry... pero si que es HHr. por lo menos he podido responderte algo jejeje.

**Verhur:** gracias por tu review... y tampoco te pienses que será un fic de todo el tiempo de lagrimita... me gusta empezar con algo fuerte para que os engancheis jejeje...

**hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por el review, y me gustaría decirte cuantos capítulos son pero no lo se... no está terminada, aparte que yo no escribo por capítulos... lo escribo todo seguido y después separo en capítulos cuando lo subo...

**Joanne Granger:** gracias por el review e intentaré subir lo más seguido que pueda pero no puedo garantizar nada... y menos cuando voy a empezar examenes de la universidad dentro de una semana.

**Hedwig-LLC: **gracias por el review, y estoy agradecido que te agradela historia jejeje

bueno gracias por los reviews, espero que os haya gustado. si quereis dejar un review me encantará y lo responderé sin ningún problema, si tengo tiempo claro. y los que no dejais review tampoco tengo ningún problema mientras os guste lo que hayas leído y no sea una perdida de tiempo, ya estoy contento...

hasta pronto y continuará... jejeje


	3. el inicio de una nueva vida

Bueno vuelvo a molestar otra vez con uno de mis capítulos

Bueno vuelvo a molestar otra vez con uno de mis capítulos... jejeje... y con un año más que en la última actualización... y ya van 20... por dios ya soy un viejo... dentro de nada con un bastón para andar... totalmente calvo... y dando de comer a palomas en un parque JAJAJAJA...

bueno ya veis que la edad afecta a las pocas neuronas que tengo produciendo un efecto de locura...

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertencen a JKRowling, Wb, y toda persona o entidad que haya pagado por ellos... bla bla bla... sin fines de lucro... ya sabéis de sobras la historia habitual... jejeje

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA...**

**Muerto by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que desperté, hoy empiezo el entrenamiento de verdad, el entrenamiento para derrotar a Voldemort. Tres meses estudiando y leyendo todo tipo de libros: de defensa, ataque, pociones, transformaciones, herbologia, encantamientos, hechizos múltiples, el arte de la aparición, como pasar inadvertido... Es hora de abrir los ojos y prepararme para lo que me espera...

Me dirijo al baño, tal y como duermo, en boxers, para ducharme y despejarme un poco. Aún estoy muy dormido, muchas partes de mi cuerpo es como si estuvieran aún en la cama, creo.

Abro la puerta, sin pensar siquiera que alguien podría estar dentro y así fue. –Mierda! Llego a exclamar al ver a Tonks duchándose, rápidamente cierro la puerta mientras ella dice mi nombre. No lo grita, ni se asusta, sino de una forma resignada... supongo que al ser la quinta vez que sucede, ya se acostumbra y no se sorprende mucho.

Revuelvo mi cabello azabache rebelde mientras abro la puerta del otro baño, no sin antes llamar para comprobar que estaba vacío.

Me miro al espejo, ya hace un mes que dejé de utilizar mis lentes, me dijeron que seria mejor no llevarlas para que no me reconocieran y así acostumbrarme a este invento muggle las lentes de contacto. Al principio me molestaron un poco, pero ya no. incluso agradezco este invento, no tengo que preocuparme de mis anteojos. Gracias a la parte física del entrenamiento ya no soy el flacucho que era cuando "desperté". Para despejar mi mente he conseguido ponerme un poco más fuerte que cuando jugaba a quidditch. Como añoro esos tiempos, pero estos son otros diferentes y también tengo que disfrutar un poco.

Me coloco bajo la ducha y acciono la llave de agua caliente, empiezo a notar como el agua resbala por mi cuerpo, ahora desnudo. Es unos de los momentos más relajantes del día. No oigo más que mis latidos, mi respiración y como rebota el agua en el suelo de la ducha. Mientras poco a poco el baño se llena de vaho. En este momento descanso más que cuando duermo.

Ya me he vestido y abro la puerta de la cocina. Tonks y Sirius están desayunando, supongo que Remus debe estar descansando, ayer fue luna llena. Llega una lechuza parda con la edición de El Profeta de hoy, pago por su servicio y se marcha por la ventana que había entrado. Hay pocas noticias interesantes, los chuddley cannons ganaron la liga de quidditch, Ron debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes, y no muchas mas cosas. Una entrevista de Rita Skeeter al ministro de magia donde solo hace que alabarle por su trabajo. Se nota que aún está en El Profeta gracias a sus contactos en el ministerio.

Dejo el profeta en la mesa por si alguien lo quiere leer. Cojo unos panecillos, mermelada y jugo de calabaza y me dispongo a desayunar de una vez, dentro de media hora empezaré el entrenamiento. –perdóname Tonks, por lo de antes. Digo acercándome a su oído para que no lo oiga Sirius pero fracasé en el intento.

-Harry, no me digas que la viste otra vez desnuda! Exclamó Sirius, más que enfadarse conmigo, se reía de mí. Después sonó una gran carcajada desde la puerta. Era Remus que acababa de llegar a la cocina.

-pero como lo haces, ya es la quinta vez? Dice Sirius mientras Remus no para de reír.

-estás perdonado, aparte si el que me ve es un chico tan guapo como tu, no me molesta. Me dice Tonks al oído, solo para que me sonroje una poco más por la situación.

-a vosotros también os pasaría si durmierais cuatro horas, y el resto del día os lo pasarais leyendo! Exclamé intentando parar las risa, cosa imposible cuando empezaban...

-y dime... como es Tonks duchándose? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verla desde ese punto de vista. Dijo Sirius entre carcajadas, por ese motivo no pudo ver como le llegaba un panecillo a la cara lanzado por ella. Y al inclinarse con la silla para reírse hizo que se cayera de ella empezando a reír esta vez nosotros de él. He de reconocer que casi todas las mañanas eran así, por eso tampoco me disgustaba del todo la vida de ahora. No podía estar junto a mis amigos, ni tampoco con Hermione... Ha pesar del tiempo separados aún estoy enamorado de ella. Eso era lo peor de todo, estar separada de ella. Pero las risas y carcajadas, las bromas e ironías, y todo lo que sucedía en esa casa me animaban mucho.

-es la hora Harry, empieza la diversión... dijo Sirius con una sonrisa como esperando con ansias igual que yo ese momento.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la sala de entrenamiento. Bajamos la escalera de caracol oculta tras una de las paredes de la biblioteca. Y ante nosotros la gran sala donde hasta ahora solo me entrenaba físicamente, y ahora todos los instrumentos y aparatos para ello estaban apartados aún lado y otros habían ocupado su lugar.

-espera aquí. Dijo Remus dejándome en el centro de la sala, Sirius y Tonks se sentaron a un lado. Como si ahora solo estuvieran de meros espectadores de algo.

Unos segundos después Remus volvía con un estuche de madera y con su varita transportaba un baúl demasiado conocido...

-tu varita Harry... dijo entregándome el estuche de madera. Al abrirlo me encontré con la mía, con la varita con núcleo de Fénix de la pluma de Fawkes. La de siempre, creí que tendría que acostumbrarme a otra.

-pero mi varita no esta en el museo de magia? Pregunté mientras mi mano recordaba los movimientos aprendidos en mi vida, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Mis dedos jugaban con ella, disfrutando del tacto.

-Tonks la cambió esa noche por una falsa, así que la del museo es falsa. Nunca comprobaron su veracidad... mejor para nosotros. Dijo Sirius mientras se acomodaba un poco más, si podía...

-bueno, supongo que recuerdas perfectamente que habrá en el baúl... me dijo Remus haciendo que le prestara atención ya que me había perdido en mi varita.

-si, un boggart en forma de Dementor. Aún lo tienes? Dije mientras que se movía un poco el baúl donde la criatura esperaba a salir.

-si, esto solo es una prueba, para ver como está tu concentración y tus poderes. Espero que estés a la altura. Dijo mi antiguo profesor de defensa que volvía a serlo otra vez.

El boggart en forma de dementor apareció ante mí, recuerdos de esas criaturas vinieron a mi mente, agradables recuerdos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. La criatura se encontraba a cinco metros de mí. Tenía una leve sensación de tristeza, pero no la misma que la primera vez, muy inferior a ella. Como si mi corazón estuviera bien protegido de él.

Se acercaba lentamente, no hacía nada para detenerlo. Pero en mi mente buscaba un recuerdo feliz, tenía uno pero buscaba otro más fuerte aún. Quería mostrarles mi patronus en su máximo esplendor, nunca lo habían visto o eso creo yo. Vi como la expresión de Remus se endurecía por mi falta de respuesta ante la criatura. En ese momento encontré el recuerdo perfecto, nunca lo había visto antes, pero la felicidad de ese momento era insuperable. Fijé mi mirada en el rostro del dementor, si se puede llamar así, y este detuvo su avance ante la mirada de sorpresa de Remus, incluso reculó un paso como si supiera lo que se avecinaba...

La imagen que nunca antes había recordado se mostraba a la perfección en mi mente. Era de esa noche con Hermione, la estaba besando con ternura y pasión, y ella correspondía a mi beso... -ESPECTO PATRONUM! Exclamé con decisión, de mi varita salió una luz blanca y al instante el ciervo plateado hizo acto de presencia, con más esplendor que nunca. El dementor reculaba como si tuviera terror a ese animal creado por mi sentimiento de amor hacia Hermione. El ciervo plateado golpeó con fuerza al dementor, lanzándolo contra el baúl que lo encerraba y ahora protegía de mi patronus.

El ciervo plateado andaba majestuosamente hacia mi, más grande y reluciente que nunca. Llegaba incluso a cegar por completo. Alargué la mano para acariciarlo como si fuera real, a centímetros de mi mano desapareció por completo. Sonreía de satisfacción del hechizo, pero sobretodo por recordar ese beso con Hermione. Sabía que no era un sueño o mi imaginación, sino que sucedió de verdad.

Desvié mi mirada a Remus y después a Sirius y Tonks. Los tres me miraban casi sin parpadear, impresionados por eso. Con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Creo que he despejado muchas de sus dudas en unos segundos.

-im...impresionante Harry, nunca antes había visto un patronus de esa magnitud. En que pensaste, si puedo saberlo? Dijo Remus mientras se acercaba hacia mí con paso indeciso.

-no te puedo responder a esa pregunta. Pero... empezamos el entrenamiento? Pregunté viendo que iban a insistir en el tema.

-de acuerdo Harry. Cada día menos los domingos, empezarás conmigo a esta hora. Después de comer con Tonks y después terminarás con Remus justo después de cenar. Esperemos que puedas aguantar el ritmo. Dijo Sirius levantándose del suelo aún impresionado.

-pues a que esperamos para comprobar mi resistencia? Dije desafiándoles a probarla.

-empecemos con ataques y encantamientos. Dijo Sirius sacando su varita.

-y vosotros dos no tenéis que hacer alguna cosa? Pregunté viendo que no se movían en absoluto.

-si, pero no me quiero perder de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Dijo Tonks como si nada y se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar, ahora acompañada por Remus que no hizo comentario alguno, pero hubiera sido el mismo.

-pues Sirius, empecemos la diversión...

Abrí los ojos despertándome del profundo sueño en que descansaba. Dentro de dos meses hará siete años de mi muerte. Hace cuatro años desde que vivo supuestamente muerto. Hace cuatro años con el duro entrenamiento. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño para realizar mi rutina diaria de ducharme para terminar de descansar mi cuerpo y sobretodo mi mente, pero antes de eso agarro un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de tabaco. Un mal vicio que he cogido en este tiempo. También agarro mi encendedor plateado que compré en una de mis visitas a Londres. Como de costumbre voy vestido con mis boxers, enciendo el cigarrillo y me miro al espejo. Ya me he acostumbrado a mi nueva imagen. Rubio con el cabello muy corto sin ninguna rebeldía, mis ojos verde esmeralda están ocultos bajo unas lentes de contacto que los cambian de color a un azul intenso, además de la barba rubia de pocos días. Y mi especial cicatriz en forma de rayo también oculta como si nunca hubiera existido. Gracias a Tonks que me enseñó todo esto, puedo salir tranquilamente a la calle sin que nadie llegue a reconocerme. Un día me crucé con Bill Wesley y ni se fijó en mi, supongo que este disfraz bajo el cual me oculto es bastante efectivo, según dicen ellos tres. Doy una larga calada al cigarrillo y exhalo el humo con tranquilidad.

-lo siento Tonks. Susurro mientras ella pasa por detrás de mí envuelta en una toalla. Cuando me di cuenta de su presencia ya había terminado de ducharse.

-perdonado, pero tampoco me molesta mucho sobretodo con ese culito que tienes. Dijo ella riendo, me besó en la mejilla. Como cada mañana desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. –buenos días Harry. Y sabes que no me gusta que fumes.

-buenos días Tonks. Y yo no me quejo cuando Remus cocina. Dije haciendo reír a la mujer de cabello rosa chicle. Cerró la puerta dejándome solo.

Ya no se cuantas veces la había visto duchándose por la mañana, pero si recuerdo el día que sin querer me puse a ducharme con ella aún vestido con los boxers. Claro que ella me dio una bofetada, no por verla desnuda, ya que las veces que habían sido ya no las recordaba sino para que despertara de una vez por todas porque incluso la había pisado. Ese desayuno fue interminable, por las risas y la vergüenza. Pero es que esa noche había dormido una hora y no se si había llegado a ser así.

Me volví a colocar bajo la ducha que emanaba agua caliente y me relajaba por completo, eso si, después de terminar el cigarrillo que encendí antes. Este es una de las pocas noches donde el sueño recurrente de mi padre llamando a mi madre y responden dos voces no ha aparecido en mi mente. No he tenido ninguna pesadilla con respecto a Voldemort, gracias a la occlumancia. Si tuviera alguna podría saber algo de su paradero, pero él podría saber de mi existencia y no nos arriesgamos a eso. Entre Remus y Sirius me enseñaron a dominar ese arte mágico. Y el año pasado Snape aceptó enseñarme legeremancia, pero lo dejó al poco tiempo. Entraba demasiadas veces a sus recuerdos y de manera muy efectiva según Remus, siempre precedido ese comentario de las carcajadas de Sirius. El odio entre mi padrino y Severus no había disminuido ni un ápice.

Poco a poco se acercaba la verdadera última batalla, donde me convertiré en asesino o asesinado. No habrá otras profecías, solo esa la que determinará mi futuro. No ha habido ninguna aparición de mortifagos pero falta muy poco para ello. Sirius, Tonks y Remus están alerta a cualquier extraño suceso. Se que estoy completamente preparado para enfrentarme a Voldemort, se mis puntos débiles pero conozco mejor los de Voldemort y pienso aprovecharme de ello. No más dudas, no actuar como un niño bueno bajo las reglas del ministerio. Yo solo me rijo por dos, no utilizar nunca el avada kedravra y proteger sea como sea a las personas queridas, a pesar que no esté junto ellas.

Esas son mis dos reglas, mis cuatro mentores en diferentes campos de la magia lo saben. La muerte es aceptable si con ello salvo la vida de personas inocentes. Jugar con las reglas de Dumbledore nos hizo perder a muchas personas. Creo que al mal se le debe enfrentar por igual, con otra clase de mal, sin dudar ni un segundo. Pero esta vez serán ellos los que dudarán. Remus y yo discutimos mucho sobre ello, pero al final llegué hacerle comprender a lo que me refería.

Solo seríamos nosotros para enfrentarnos a Voldemort y sus mortifagos, y no pretendo que ninguno de ellos pierda la vida, ninguno de mis amigos que se han convertido en mi familia.

Después de media hora aclarando mi mente bajo la ducha, salgo del baño cubierto con una toalla a la cintura. En mi mano mi encendedor de plata, lo enciendo y lo apago como si de un juego se tratara. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y alguien me quita la toalla que me cubre mi completa desnudez. Se perfectamente quien es, y su risa inconfundible me lo corrobora al instante.

-Tonks... digo simplemente entrando a mi habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-sabes que ese culito prieto y perfecto que tienes, un día será mío. Dijo desde fuera de la habitación, a pesar de la broma, ya repetitiva, cada vez que yo la veía duchándose, no se atrevía a entrar.

-si eso llegara a suceder, un licántropo que conozco se enfadaría bastante, por no decir mucho. Dije mientras buscaba unos boxers en los cajones y me preparaba los jeans que iba a usar hoy. Hace un año que Tonks y Remus eran pareja. Yo ya imaginé, antes de mi supuesta muerte, los sentimientos de Tonks respecto a él. El problema era Remus que creía que la diferencia de edad era un obstáculo en esa relación. Al final Sirius y yo lo convencimos de una vez por todas que no era así. A decir verdad, es muy divertido que sean pareja, sobretodo porque podemos incordiar a Remus todo el tiempo.

Agarro la cajetilla de tabaco de la mesilla de noche y la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón junto con el encendedor. Salgo de la habitación y Tonks me espera para bajar a desayunar.

-que... sin camiseta para provocarme? Dice Tonks entrando al salón en dirección a la cocina para desayunar.

-puede ser... Dije pasando mi brazo por su espalda.

-pues no te olvides muchas veces... soy de hielo y tu cuerpo a veces me derrite... sobretodo estas abdominales. Dijo pasando sus dedos por mi torso mientras entrábamos a la cocina, guiñó un ojo haciéndome entender sus palabras.

-Harry! Tonks! Gritó Remus al vernos así, no había luna llena y no podía transformarse en hombre lobo pero sus celos casi lo hacían. Sirius empezó a reír con la que le estábamos gastando a Lunático. –queréis separaros de una vez.

-vale... dije como si estuviera triste por hacerlo casi lanzando al aire un puchero de niño, sabía que aún le provocaría más.

-Remus, cariño, me encanta cuando tus celos traicionan tu sensatez. Dijo Tonks besándolo apasionadamente.

Después de separase Tonks y yo empezamos a reír a carcajadas con Sirius por las caras de Remus.

-otra vez objeto de vuestras bromas... dijo Remus un poco resignado, últimamente era así, iba por temporadas.

-si... pero como Harry va provocando... que quieres que haga! soy mujer también! Dijo Tonks mientras se servía café intentando aguantar las risas.

-eso es verdad Harry, medio desnudo que vas por la vida. Dijo Remus intentando recriminar mi forma de vestir.

-Remus... ayer lavé todas las camisetas y me olvidé de subirlas, no me quería ponerme una de esas camisas que me vienen pequeñas. Dije mientras me ponía una blanca de las que estaban recogidas en un rincón de la cocina.

-yo prefiero cuando lo veo completamente desnudo. Dijo susurrando Tonks para ver la reacción de su pareja. Remus solo al oír las palabras desencajó la mandíbula. Todos empezamos a reír viendo como intentaba hacerse el ofendido.

Sirius me pasó con su varita una taza de café, ese era mi desayuno, y tardaba un minuto en tomármelo todo, pero normalmente estábamos media hora hablando en la cocina antes de cada uno hacer sus cosas. Ya hacía más de seis meses que me entrenaba solo y era yo el que les enseñaba cosas a ellos. Una lechuza entró con El Profeta del día, al instante le pagué con dinero que ya teníamos preparado en la cocina.

Diez minutos después Sirius lo dejó encima de la mesa. –Sirius tiene alguna noticia interesante? Pregunté mientras me encendía un cigarrillo.

-no, lo normal, pero por lo menos ya no inventan noticias para vender más. Dijo mi padrino mientras se llevaba un panecillo a la boca.

-bueno... dije escapando el humo del cigarrillo y continué. -desde que Hermione es la directora del Profeta han mejorado mucho. Dije sin pensar que ellos creían que no sabía nada de nada de los demás. Sus gestos de enfado por eso no tardaron en aparecer, pero yo no sabía nada en realidad solo que era directora y punto.

-Harry!

-mirar, solo se que es la directora, nada más... Joder! Si lo pone al final, como queréis que no lo sepa! como si en las noticias no pusiera que Ron, Neville y Malfoy son aurores del ministerio que han participado en muchas misiones. Dije intentando que entendieran el porque lo sabía. –se que no debo volver a su lado, y que no sepan que estoy vivo, pero si lo leo en una noticia, no puedo hacer que desaparezca de mi mente. Dije escapando por mi boca el humo del cigarrillo.

-Harry yo confío en ti, pero debes vigilar... recuerda que para todo el mundo eres Sean Anderson. Dijo Remus con voz tranquila.

-que sucede aquí? Preguntó una voz desde la puerta... pensaba que llegaría mañana.

-nada Severus, solo estábamos hablando. Dije tranquilamente, aún manteníamos un poco el odio latente pero nos llevábamos bien.

-Snape, no llegabas mañana? Preguntó Sirius, él no había cambiado para nada.

-si pero quería verte tu desagradable cara cuando me vieras un día antes. Dijo Snape con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-venga dejarlo... ya os podréis discutir como niñas dentro de un rato. Dijo Tonks.

Todos empezamos a reír y a saludar a la única persona "viva" que conocía nuestra existencia. Hacía casi nueve meses que no lo veíamos, no podía salir de Hogwarts al ser jefe de estudios.

-yo me voy a la sala de entrenamientos. Dije apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero. –si queréis algo ya sabéis donde estoy. Después de salir de la cocina y dejarles con la acalorada discusión que mantenían, cogí la chaqueta negra donde guardaba mi varita y otros objetos que me eran útiles.

Al entrar dentro de la biblioteca busqué un libro para leer un rato, "magia sin varita, el arte perdido". Por lo menos lo había leído cinco veces y sabía utilizar todo hechizo que dijeran en él, pero ya había aprendido hacer muchísimos más que no decían, pero descubrí el inconveniente de no usar varita... los hechizos son mucho más imprecisos, pero a la vez más potentes. La magia sin varita iba perfectamente en cuando escudos, protecciones y defensas, con los hechizos de ataque era diferente según cual era muy útil o a veces no.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras que se escondían detrás de la estantería que ocultaba la sala. Con un simple movimiento de mano abrí las "falsas" ventanas para que entrara más luz y calor. En verdad, las ventanas solo mostraban una recreación del jardín de la casa, pero fuera de ellas hacía las mismas condiciones meteorológicas que arriba. Tardamos tres meses en encontrar esos hechizos, y más difícil fue desactivar los de Dumbledore, pero ahora es gratificante. Entre todos buscamos nuevos hechizos para hacer mucho más protegida la casa para que nadie la viera. Los hechizos que había antes eran muy buenos, pero algún mago poderoso los podría desactivar si lo intentara repetidas veces. Ahora es imposible, solo nosotros podemos desactivarlos, nadie más por muy poderoso que sea podría hacerlo. Estamos muy satisfechos de ello.

Llevo ya más de dos horas en esa sala, sentado en el suelo y mi espalda apoyada en la pared, leyendo el libro. Práctico una y otra vez los hechizos que salen en el libro. Mientras los ejecuto, mi mente está en otro lugar, se que me ocultan muchas cosas, sobretodo de las vidas de mis amigos. Pero tampoco tengo interés en saberlo, solo les pedí que si algún conocido llegara a morir que me lo dijeran... en eso estoy seguro que no me mienten, saben que puede pasar si me enfado por ello...

-Harry... me llamó Sirius desde las escaleras, oí como diversos pasos bajaban los escalones de piedra, resonaban como si de muchas personas se trataran pero en verdad solo eran cuatro.

-dime. Dije levantándome, yendo hacia donde había dejado mi cajetilla de cigarrillos a por uno. Cuando lo encendí ellos terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Snape se dirigió hacia una estantería que había construido yo, todas las pociones sanadoras que conocía y había hecho estaban ahí, junto antídotos de la mayoría de maldiciones y venenos. Todo eso lo preparé para cuando vuelva Voldemort. Iremos bien preparados a la batalla.

-bezoars, antídoto de veneno de serpientes, pociones revitalizantes, pociones cicatrizadoras de diversas clases... Snape iba mirando uno a uno los recipientes y a la vez susurraba el contenido. –Harry esto es lo que creo? Dijo mi antiguo profesor de pociones señalándome un gran recipiente lleno de un líquido naranja, casi fluorescente.

-si.

-pues ya has llegado a mi nivel de pociones... podrías dar clases en Hogwarts o convertirte en un experto de San Mungo... bueno, si he de ser franco, me has superado, color... perfecto... densidad igual... olor también perfecto. Nunca llegué a conseguir hacer esta poción de una manera tan perfecta y tal cantidad... dijo Snape volviendo a colocar el recipiente en su lugar.

-en verdad la hicimos entre todos, la necesitaremos más adelante. Dijo Sirius.

-y tu ayudaste hacer esto? Sirius Black, inútil en pociones, ayudó en semejante poción. Dijo Snape provocando a mi padrino.

-si, Severus, ayudó, y recuerda que sacaba extraordinarios en pociones, no tenía el talento tuyo o de Lily... pero era de los mejores. Dijo Remus intentando calmar un poco a los dos.

-y que queríais? Pregunté mientras tiraba la ceniza del cigarrillo.

-bueno me han dicho que ya los derrotas muy fácilmente en duelos dos contra uno. A pesar que según ellos les has enseñado mucho... quería proponerte un examen final de duelos... tu contra nosotros cuatro... que te parece? Termina preguntándome...

Dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios, lo había esperado en las dos horas que estaba aquí abajo, por fin puedo llegar a descubrir mi nivel de duelo.

-me parece una excelente idea Severus... pero después no os quejéis si os gano diciendo que hago trampas... dije situándome en el centro de la sala. Con un movimiento de mi varita hago desaparecer todos los objetos de la sala, no quiero que nada se rompa y menos las valiosas pociones.

-si que es un Potter, creído como su padre... dijo Snape agarrando su varita.

-si te ganamos cocinas tu durante un mes... dijo Remus haciendo lo mismo.

-de acuerdo, pero empezamos?...

* * *

bueno hasta aquí el segundo o tercer capítulo... lo primero no se si es el prologo... decidme si os gusta el título del fic...

antes que me digáis nada... Tonks y Harry no tienen nada entre ellos... son bromas un poco subiditas de tono... pero muy poco...no creo que haya molestado a alguien con ello...jajaja... solo era una pequeña aclaración... jijiji

por cierto... Harry con nuevo aspecto físico... que os parece? pensar que han pasado siete años, los ojos, el cbello, la barba, que ha crecido un poco más... así que se supone que no le reconocerá nadie si se encuentran... todos los demás lo creen muerto..

intentaré subir antes el próximo capítulo pero no prometo nada...

es hora de contestar reviews...

olga: gracias por el review... y no... intentaré no dejar el fic y continuarlo poco a poco... pero de forma continuada... y como puedes ver los años han pasado rápidamente... y a tu última pregunta no voy a responder... pero dentro de poco lo sabrás si es así... no te preocupes... ya dije que no haría grandes intrigas...

hermionedepottergranger: gracias por el review... y bueno se ve bastante claro... pero... jejeje

juaniweb: gracias por el review... y bueno es un poco fantasioso de acuerdo... y como de costumbre se me irá la mano con las habilidades mágicas de Harry... pero intentaré no pasarme tanto como en cazador de dragones... jijiji es otro fic mío... esta acabado... sin publicidad jajaja...

menlor gryffindor: gracias por el review y si es curiosa... y bueno se llevan bien... pero tampoco como si fueran grandes amigos o la unión que tiene con los demás... sino que hay respeto y un poco de aprecio pero no demasiado... en el procimo capítulo veréis que le hago a Snape jijiji tampoco será para tanto... pero bueno...

brendapottergranger: gracias por el review... y me agrada que te guste la historia... espero que la sigas...

Magaso Urashima: gracias por el review... y no es muy buena... es decentilla... hay muchísimas historias mejores que las mías... pero... no dejéis de leerla jajajjaa

y hasta aquí la contestación de los reviews... y por favor dejar reviews... no cuesta mucho... es dar un pequeño click abajo... donde pone go! jijiji

muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que dejáis reviews... y también a la gente que lo lee y no los deja jejeje mientras no sea una perdida de tiempo leer esta historia ya estoy contento jajajaja... me estoy preguntando si es una perdida de tiempo escribirla... bueno pierdo bastante tiempo escribiendo eso si... XD

hasta el próximo capítulo... y que la fuerza os acompañe... UI! aún tendré que poner otro disclaimer por esta frase... bueno pues que la suerte os acompañe... jajaja


	4. Poción, duelo e invento

bueno otra vez estoy aquí molestando un poco más

bueno otra vez estoy aquí molestando un poco más... jejeje el capítulo de hoy no es muy largo pero bueno...

por cierto este está narrado en tercera persona. os dije que os avisaría y por eso lo hago... en verdad es el gran motivo por el cual el capítulo es un poco corto... bueno sin más demora empezamos el capítulo...

ui... me equivoque falta el disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y wb... y toda persona que haya pagado por ellos... esta historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o000oo0o0o0**

**POCIÓN, DUELO E INVENTO...**

**Muerto by med3s**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Los cuatro maestros de Harry se colocaron alrededor de él, con las varitas en alto apuntándolo. Él seguía inmóvil como si estuviera calculando cada uno de sus movimientos que realizaría para desarmarles. Seguía dando caladas a su cigarrillo tan tranquilamente, solo con una relajada sonrisa que ponía nerviosos a los demás.

-expeliarmus! Pronunció Snape con gran rapidez, pero Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y el rayo rojo impactó contra un escudo de energía que lo absorbió como si nada.

-Severus ya no estamos en segundo curso, creo que podrías hacer alguna cosa mejor... "Infernus Nox" terminó pronunciando Harry.

La sala de entrenamientos solo había que penumbra, a pesar de que las "falsas" ventanas permanecieran abiertas, ni un ápice de luz entraba por ella. Solo veían una cosa en esa sala, el cigarrillo que estaba fumando Harry. Como la luz aumentaba de intensidad a cada calada, pero no podían ni ver el rostro de Harry ni el humo, solo la pequeña luz que provocaba.

"lumos", "lumos máxima", "Lumos Solem" pronunciaban una y otra vez Remus, Sirius y Tonks, mientras Severus no pronunciaba hechizo alguno, había oído ese hechizo anteriormente. Fue Dumbledore, y sabía que esos tres hechizos no funcionaban con el "infernus Nox" actuando en una habitación. Intentaba recordar la explicación que le dio anciano director hacía mucho tiempo sobre el hechizo que acababa de realizar Harry.

"el Infernus Nox es magia antigua y muy poderosa, no lo llegaron a catalogar ni magia blanca ni artes oscuras..." poco a poco llegaban a su mente frases del anciano mago de cabello blanco... "no funciona ni el lumos ni ninguna de sus variantes..."

-dejar de hacer estos hechizos no funcionan! Dijo Snape, solo conseguirían cansarse.

-da igual se donde estás Harry... dijo Sirius, no había apartado la vista de la pequeña luz del cigarrillo. –"desmayus" pronunció, ni el rayo que salía de la varita cuando se realizaba el hechizo apareció entre la oscuridad.

-Sirius! casi me das! Dijo Remus que notó pasar el rayo por su lado, intentando recuperar la compostura y la tranquilidad.

-Harry solo nos está engañando! Está jugando con nosotros... dijo Tonks.

-veo que todos creísteis que estaría donde está mi cigarrillo. Dijo la voz de Harry resonando en toda la sala, haciendo imposible la localización guiándose por ella.

"en este tipo de oscuridad solo ilumina lo que alimenta el infierno..." Severus encontró la solución..."incendio" pronunció con fuerza el aún profesor de Hogwarts. Una gran llamarada salió de su varita consiguiendo iluminar un poco hacia donde pensaban que estaba el moreno, pero solo vieron el cigarrillo suspendido en el aire. La oscuridad volvió a reinar en esa sala, por un momento pudieron ver algo, pero ni mucho menos lo suficiente para encontrar donde estaba el joven mago. En ese momento recordó la última parte que escuchó... "solo los felinos, guardianes de la noche, son capaces de ver en esta oscuridad" –Harry... empecemos de nuevo, y no utilices tantas ventajas a tu favor... solo tu tienes la capacidad de ver en esta oscuridad...

-tranquilo solo quería reírme un rato... "finite incantem" dijo Harry, al instante la oscuridad desapareció volviendo la luz que los cegó unos instantes hasta que se acostumbraron. Todos vieron que Harry estaba sentado en las escaleras con una sonrisa. El joven, ahora rubio y de ojos azules, hizo un movimiento con su mano y el cigarrillo volvió a sus labios mientras se levantaba. –aparte estaba pensando en las reglas que podríamos utilizar para el duelo.

En la mano de Harry apareció un cenicero donde apagó el cigarrillo asegurándose que fuera así, y después desapareció con la misma rapidez. –y bien... las reglas que has decidido son... dijo indagando Remus mientras Harry volvía al mismo sitio.

-que os parece... todo está permitido menos las tres imperdonables. Dijo mientras volvía agarrar su varita. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, a pesar no haber dicho nada todos supusieron que Harry no tenía permitido algunos hechizos más. –pues empezamos! Exclamó Harry. Remus y Severus estaban enfrente de él, y Sirius y Tonks detrás.

Remus y Severus pronunciaron "expeliarmus" a la vez, provocando dos rayos rojos. Harry rápidamente levantó su mano libre y exclamó "protego" con fuerza, creando un escudo que repelió el doble hechizo, seguidamente pronunció "flipendo" hacia Remus, el rayó impactó de lleno. Los reflejos de Harry eran diez veces más rápidos que los de ellos, gracias al ser buscador en Hogwarts y al entrenamiento. Remus cayó al suelo, adolorido por el potente hechizo de Harry.

Sirius se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo pero Harry se adelantó a su movimiento de varita, giró su brazo que no tenía varita y apuntó hacia él, con la mano completamente abierta. "Fénix proctecto" exclamó y al instante un fénix apareció entre él y, Sirius y Tonks. Un fénix que parecía un espectro ya que podían ver a través de él.

"desmayus" pronunció Sirius, el hechizo impactó en el fénix y se convirtió en cenizas rojas. Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de Sirius y de los demás, menos Severus, que se fijaba en Harry, como una sonrisa sospechosa se dibujó en sus labios. Justo en el punto donde se agrupaban las cenizas aparecieron llamas de donde apareció otra vez el Fénix "fantasmal".

Remus empezó a incorporarse lentamente, intentando no perder el equilibrio en el intento. Harry permanecía con el brazo libre de varita en la misma posición desde que había convocado a ese fénix con el hechizo. –vosotros dos vais atacar o me seguiréis mirando? Preguntó, el ahora rubio, de forma burlona dirigiéndose a Severus y Remus. Mientras Sirius y Tonks empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra Harry, todos impactaban contra el fénix y renacía de las llamas al instante haciendo imposible alcanzarlo.

-"stupefy" pronunció Remus que con un movimiento de varita lo desvió con facilidad... Severus intentó lo mismo y también falló, pero esta vez Harry contraatacó con otro flipendo contra su atacante.

Los dos de detrás de Harry continuaban intentando derrotar al fénix "fantasmal", mientras Severus y Remus se complementaban en el primero atacar y el segundo a defender. Les estaba funcionando bastante bien, podían contener los ataques de Harry, con mucho esfuerzo y llegaban atacarlo algunas veces pero sin llegar a darle. Estuvieron unos minutos así, Harry los contenía con el fénix a unos i los otros con diversos hechizos mientras atacaba a veces.

En ningún momento Severus, vio como la sonrisa de Harry sospechosa no había desaparecido en ningún momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de la estrategia del ahora rubio, los estaba agotando poco a poco. Él tenía mucha más resistencia que ellos, y no paraban de lanzar hechizos, en especial Sirius y Tonks que empezaban a respirar con algo de esfuerzo. Veía como el fénix renacía una y otra vez como si nada. Se distrajo mirándolo apenas tres segundos y Harry lo alcanzó con otro flipendo igual de potente que el primero tirándolo contra el suelo, el no había perdido ni un ápice de energía en los minutos de batalla.

-Sirius! No permitáis que aparezcan las llamas! Exclamó Severus mientras protegía de un hechizo a Remus que parecía en clara desventaja. Tonks lanzó otro expeliarmus contra el fénix, y este se deshizo en cenizas como todas las anteriores veces, pero al oír las palabras de Snape, Sirius apuntó donde volvería a emerger el fénix "aquamendi" exclamó con fuerza y un chorro de agua impactó contra el suelo. La cabeza del fénix empezaba aparecer justo cuando el chorro de agua impactó en él haciéndolo recular. Severus vio como la sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su rostro, pero el semblante serio y aterrador que apareció en su lugar asustaron al mago, "el juego ha acabado" pensó el profesor de pociones.

-"expeliarmus" pronunció otra vez Tonks y esta vez acertó de lleno. La varita de Harry salió por los aires, pero él no se llegó a mover ni un centímetro. Antes que llegara a tocar el suelo la varita, esta volvió a la mano de su propietario como si estuviera atada a ella con una cuerda.

-"flammae" pronunció Harry con una voz dura y segura. Una gran llama apareció de su mano libre en dirección a su padrino y Tonks. Los dos llegaron a protegerse creando justo a tiempo un escudo protector. Pero la potencia del hechizo era inmensa, los hacía retroceder hasta tener que agacharse y apoyarse contra la pared. No tenía problemas para mantener el escudo, pero no podían avanzar ni hacer nada como si les quisiera mantener allí, arrinconados para que no le pudieran atacar.

Severus se levantó con dificultad viendo la magnitud de la llama creada por Harry. "bombarda" exclamó con fuerza. El ahora rubio se movió un poco evitando el hechizo. Este impactó contra la pared ahora tapada por la gran llama, humeantes escombros resbalaron por el suelo dejando constancia de la explosión.

"expeliarmus" pronunció Harry apuntando a Remus, el rayo rojo impactó de lleno, desarmándolo y haciéndolo volar por los aires contra la pared. Severus empezó a mover su varita para atacarlo otra vez, pero Harry fue más rápido y lanzó otro "expeliarmus" ahora contra su antiguo profesor de pociones. También logró su objetivo, y salió volando por los aires como Remus. Harry cerró el puño y la llama empezó a debilitarse, buscó algo en su chaqueta negra y lo lanzó contra la mano diestra de Severus, la mano con la que utilizaba la varita. El profesor gritó un segundo de dolor, pero este desvaneció al instante, como si no notara su mano derecha. Esta sensación se escampó por todo su brazo derecho impidiendo moverlo. Severus no sentía dolor, pero sabía que le había atacado con algo, desvió su mirada hacia allí. Un cuchillo completamente plateado atravesaba la palma de su mano clavándola contra la pared. Con su mano izquierda intentaba llegar al objeto clavado, pero le era imposible. Volvió la mirada a Harry, sabía que había sido derrotado en ese duelo de una forma que no imaginaba. "no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí..." pensó Severus al comprobar que esa mirada aterradora de Harry continuaba en su rostro.

Remus consiguió llegar a su varita y ahora la llama había desaparecido liberando a Sirius y Tonks de su prisión de fuego. Los dos se miraron un segundo intentando trazar un pequeño plan para derrotar a Harry. "desmayus" exclamó Sirius, Tonks empezaba a mover su varita para crear otro hechizo y así complicarle las cosas. Harry continuaba de espalada a ellos dos. "bombarda" exclamó el ahora rubio contra el suelo justo antes que el hechizo de Sirius le llegara a impactar. Los escombros ocultaron sus movimientos a Tonks que lanzó un "expeliarmus" sin saber donde estaba.

"sectussempra" pronunció Remus. Él si que podía verlo, el rayo rojo de Tonks casi le da desequilibrándolo un poco, al oír el hechizo se deja caer por completo para esquivarlo. Sabía lo potente que era... "flipendo" pronunció nuevamente Remus al verlo en el suelo.

"quadratus speculum" exclamó Harry. Delante de él apareció un gran espejo cuadrado, en él se reflejo el hechizo del licántropo impactando contra su propio emisor. Con un ágil movimiento, Harry, se levantó del suelo. Podían oír las toses y la dificultad respiratoria de Sirius y Tonks debido a los escombros. HArry hizo un movimiento con su brazo libre de varita e hizo que Remus saliera despedido hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos. Con tan mala fortuna para Sirius que chocó contra él. El viento producido por el cuerpo de Remus en movimiento le permitió distinguir el brazo de Harry. Sin dudar, Tonks exclamó "flipendo" esta vez hizo impacto de lleno en su pecho lanzándolo por los aires.

Les dio justo el tiempo para que Remus y Sirius se incorporaran como pudieron, en especial Lunático. Sus fuerzas parecían agotarse por segundos. "ventus" exclamó la mujer haciendo desaparecer los últimos escombros en el aire que ocultaban al ahora rubio. Ya se había levantado del suelo "Ventus" exclamó esta vez Harry haciendo retroceder al los tres como si se trataran de vientos huracanados . "accio varita" pronunció esta vez, la varita de Severus fue a la mano, hasta ahora libre de Harry. La agarró con fuerza. Empezó a pronunciar diversos hechizos y maldiciones, de forma muy rápida y seguida, con un control total sobre la varita de Severus como si fuera la suya. Los tres se defendían como podían, algunos hechizos les habían rozado. Remus se arrodilló ya muy agotado por todo el esfuerzo.

Severus era mero espectador de ello, aún intentaba quitarse ese cuchillo plateado pero no conseguía llegar. Su brazo derecho continuaba paralizado, sin responder a ninguna de las órdenes que su mente pedía a gritos. Fue entonces cuando vio como se arrodillaba Remus. –se terminó el duelo... dijo susurrando.

"levicorpus" exclamó Harry apuntando a Tonks. El hechizo dio en el blanco, su cuerpo se levantó del suelo chocando con fuerza contra el techo y cayendo al suelo después, perdiendo su varita en el golpe. Antes que llegara al techo, ya había hecho un movimiento con la otra varita y Sirius salió por los aires chocando contra la pared de su derecha.

"expeliarmus" pronunció Harry desarmando a Remus. Acto seguido... "stupefy" exclamó en dirección a su padrino y este cayó desmayado al suelo, ya estaba bastante aturdido por el impacto, pero iba a pronunciar un hechizo. Harry hizo un movimiento circular con su varita y las de ellos volaron a su mano izquierda con la de severus. A su lado apareció el escritorio que había antes del duelo y que habían hecho desaparecer. Depositó con tranquilidad las varitas menos la suya. Un movimiento de su mano libre y la estantería que contenía pociones volvió aparecer en su lugar.

Se acercó donde Remus y Sirius yacían en el suelo, el primero agotado de los hechizos que había recibido y las fuerzas que había consumido en el duelo, y el segundo desmayado por el hechizo. "enervate" pronunció Harry hacia su padrino haciéndole despertar. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza por el tremendo dolor que sentía en ella. Harry Sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño recipiente dándoselo a Remus, que respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo. El licántropo pudo leer la etiqueta del pequeño recipiente que se parecía a un tubo de ensayo de laboratorio. "revitalizadora" ponía en él, sin dudar bebió todo el contenido. Poco a poco la poción hacia efecto recuperando fuerzas. El ahora rubio guardó su varita en la chaqueta negra, en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Hasta ese momento todos los objetos que había sacado eran de allí. Como si ya tuviera la chaqueta preparada para una batalla real.

Harry se dirigió donde estaba Tonks tumbada boca arriba, con la mano situada en el lugar de la cabeza que había impactado contra el techo. Se arrodilló a su lado evaluando como se encontraba. –te duele mucho? Perdóname... dijo Harry tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-un poco, y según tú... no deberías preguntar como se encuentran tus enemigos con una voz amigable... dijo Tonks aceptando el gesto caballeroso de Harry y levantándose del suelo.

-bueno... y a una amiga pue... iba a terminar preguntando Harry, pero Tonks perdió un poco el equilibrio. Él la rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que se cayera al suelo. –mareada? Preguntó susurrando al oído mientras la ayudaba a erguirse completamente otra vez. No soltó la mano de ella por si volvía a marearse y colocó el brazo de ella en sus hombros para ayudarla a andar sin ningún problema.

-es como si hubiera bebido diez tequilas de golpe... que mareo... dijo Tonks mientras se llevaba otra vez su mano a la cabeza.

-Harry! Puedes quitarme esto de una vez! Dijo Severus señalando el cuchillo plateado. Remus y Sirius empezaron a reír, mientras se levantaban, al ver como estaba el profesor de pociones. Sentado en el suelo, con el brazo alzado y en la mano, el cuchillo clavado profundamente. Unos hilos de sangre resbalaban por su herida ensuciando su brazo de sangre. Parecía no notar dolor alguno por eso. Cuando Harry y Tonks pasaron al lado del escritorio, ella guardó su varita. Después los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y se acercaron para ver la cómica situación de Snape.

-vosotros dos ayudar a Tonks a subir las escaleras y sentaros en el sofá a descasar un poco, que os irá bien... Dicho esto, los tres se marcharon del lugar dejando a Harry y Severus.

-crees que estoy preparado para enfrentar a Voldemort? Se sincero por favor... ellos siempre pueden ser cegados por la amistad... y tú Severus... tus comentarios en ese tema siempre han sido realistas... dijo Harry mientras miraba la herida producida por el cuchillo.

-te lo digo si me ayudas de una vez. Esto es muy incómodo... y se puede saber que demonios es?

Harry se incorporó y se acercó a la estantería con pociones que tenía al lado, eligiendo la mejor poción en esa situación en la parte de cicatrizadotas. –lo que tienes clavado es un invento mío... agarró un recipiente y volvió al lado de su antiguo profesor. –en un libro encontré un material resistente, ligero y protegido con una magia que le permitía no ser afectado por la climatología... bebe... dijo entregándole el frasco. Acto seguido le retiró el cuchillo de su mano y la poción empezó hacer efecto cerrando la herida por completo. Harry le ayudó a levantarse del suelo, pero aún tenía el brazo paralizado por completo.

-pero porque no puedo mover el brazo? Preguntó Snape mientras se masajeaba el mismo el brazo para intentar activar algún músculo.

-bueno... fue una idea que tuve... los hechice para que no les pudiera afectar ningún hechizo... dijo Harry abriendo un lado de la chaqueta mostrando cinco cuchillos igual que ese y guardando el sexto en su lugar. –además el filo está impregnado con una fuerte neurotoxina que paraliza mientras este está clavado, hasta un minuto después de retirarlo. Ahora lo podrás mover... creí que sería muy efectivo, no se puede empuñar una varita ni de broma durante todo ese tiempo...

-y me tenías que utilizar a mi como banco de pruebas? Preguntó mientras empezaba a mover algún dedo de la mano paralizada.

-bueno... tu me molestabas, me provocas y me insultabas directamente... pues ya era hora de vengarme... dijo Harry aguantando la risa.

-ja ja ja, así que es como una pequeña venganza... ya decía yo que no podía ser normal tu buen comportamiento... pero Harry debes vigilar mucho... depende de donde se clave el cuchillo... puede matar Harry...

-si, no te lo niego. Desde el ombligo hacia arriba sin contar brazos es muy probable que sea mortal. Tanto por la herida como por la neurotoxina que paralizaría el corazón, diafragma, pulmones... pero tranquilo he practicado mucho la puntería con ellos. Nunca fallo. Justo cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Severus pudo volver a mover el brazo.

-Harry te aseguro que puedes derrotar a Voldemort, eres incluso más poderoso que Dumbledore y él ya era temido por Voldemort. Pero vigila todas tus acciones... pueden desencadenar otras que no desearías... dijo Severus apoyando su mano en el hombro del ahora rubio y con barba de pocos días.

-lo se Severus... lo se... vamos a comer algo y descansar. Luchar contra vosotros me ha abierto el apetito y agotado también...

-vamos... esos tres ya lo deben de estar haciendo. Sobre todo el malcarado de Black... por lo menos no eres un niño engreído.

* * *

bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo... en el próximo habrá más texto lo prometo... y volveré a narrar la historia en primera persona... desde el punto de vista de Harry...

como de costumbre me he pasado un poco con los poderes de Harry y sus habilidades... pero bueno... es una mala costumbre... no la voy a cambiar... jejeje

de acuerdo en este capítulo no ha salido nada de Hermione ni la vida que ha llevado en este tiempo pero ya se verá más adelante jijiji... por lo menos os haré esperar un poquito más...

ahora, los reviews...

**hermionedepottergranger: **gracias por el review... y no ya adelanto que ella no sabrá que es él... ni lo sospechará... pero como ya dije... hace SIETE AÑOS! que creen que Harry está muerto... y de verdad lo creen...

**achinech: **gracias por el review y eso que con cada historia crees que soy un escritor fabuloso... háztelo mirar hay muchísima gente que escribe mucho mejor que yo! y no empiezo a decir nombres de autores o fics porque son una gran lista... yo diría que interminable... jijiji

**Zu:** gracias por el review y no te puedo decir si está casada o no... sino pierde un poco la gracia el fic... pero pronto lo sabréis... en uno o dos capítulos como mucho... o por lo menos lo intuiréis... creo recordar que no hablo del tema... por lo menos lo que tengo escrito que es muy poco... jijiji

**Magaso urashima:** gracias por el review y si tu dices que es muy buena... pues es tu opinión jejeje yo solo digo que es decente y es un poco diferente pero tampoco tanto...

**Shadim:** me agrada que te gustara el capítulo... y lo de Harry rubio pues puede que lo haga más viejo pero sobretodo la barba de poco días aún lo hace más mayor... también es su intención... bastante más adelante sabrás el porque...

**O. Jane Granger:** gracias por el review... y en referencia a lo de cazadores de dragones... me encantó hacer ese epilogo... sobretodo porque casi se puede tratar de capítulo totalmente aparte de la historia... como si fuera un one shot... me alegra que creas que este también es interesante...

bueno y hasta aquí la parte de reviews... nos veremos en la siguiente actualización...

una última cosa... me haría muy feliz de saber que existen personas con gusto "extraños" si alguien sabe de que palicula es la frase... "que la Suerte te acompañe..." y ya os aviso queno me he equivocado poniendo Suerte... jijiji

por dios que gustos más raros tengo... jijiji


	5. la vuelta de los seguidores del SO

Bueno

Bueno... volví para molestar un poco más con mi historia... jajaja ya se que tardé un poco en actualizar pero sucedió algo que no me dejo centrarme en escribir... lamento el retraso... pero mejor que sea un retraso a que haya dejado la historia... jejejeje

Como pude comprobar en uno de los reviews hay gente que ve películas raras e irracionales como yo jejeje... aparte que no me hace sentir un viejo de veinte años entre gente normalmente más joven... jajajaja la frase "que la suerte te acompañe" no es de la histórica saga Star Wars sino de la mítica, para algunos, Spaceballs, la loca historia de la guerras de las galaxias... por dios yo amo (con permiso de un angel) a Casco Oscuro, solo imaginaros a un Darth Vader con un casco enorme y cuando digo enorme... es enorme jajaja

Bueno dejémonos de locuras cinéfilas y vamos a lo que habéis venido hacer al entrar en esta historia... leer el capítulo

Disclaimer: los personajes de HP pertenecen a JKR, WB... sino yo seria RC, con una mansión QTC y un pedazo de VDCR... jajaja la demencia hace cada vez más efecto...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**La vuelta de los seguidores del señor oscuro...**

**Muerto by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La oscuridad de la noche me envuelve en este lugar. La Luna llena ilumina las azoteas por las cual merodeo para relejarme un poco y pensar. Hoy debería estar con Remus y Sirius en nuestros paseo cuando la luna está en esta posición, haciendo compañía al licántropo que lleva dentro de él. hoy no tengo ganas de pasar la noche de esa forma, pero no me han dicho nada por no acompañarles. Se les hace divertida mi compañía en forma animaga. En verdad, ver a Sirius con su forma de gran perro negro y al lado mi forma felina no es muy normal que digamos. Un día nos descuidamos y un perro callejero nos vio andar el uno al lado de otro. Con solo mirarme a los ojos salió con el rabo entre las piernas y haciendo un ruido entre sollozos y ladridos bastante divertido. Al día siguiente no paramos de repetir la "incidencia" que tuvimos entre carcajadas.

Me asomo al borde de la azotea donde estoy ahora. Tiene 10 pisos puede que antes sintiera vértigo en la situación que estoy. Solo apoyado por los talones de mis deportivas mirando hacia abajo. Si alguien llegara a verme se pensaría que iba a suicidarme. Veo como alguna persona anda por la acera de esa calle. A veces parece desierta, pero son las tres y media de la madruga y las únicas personas que recorren a pie estas calles normalmente son borrachos o jóvenes después de salir de alguna fiesta.

Si fueran las cinco de la tarde, las aceras estarían saturadas de personas que salen de su trabajo o turistas que visitan la ciudad. La calzada estaría llena de autos detenidos por el colapso que se producía a esa hora, y en estos momentos de la madrugada, casi ningún auto pasaba, menos los de la limpieza y barrenderos.

Si alguien viera lo que yo veo no se creería que estoy en Londres, en una de las céntricas calles de Londres. Para ser exactos Oxford Street. Tengo una magnífica vista de Trafalgar Square, ante mí. Y un poco más alejado e iluminado a ambos lados, el río Thamesis. Vuelvo mi vista hacia la calle donde está el edificio desde el cual puedo contemplar una magnífica vista. Un ruidoso grupo de personas sale de un local. Por como gritan y ríen deben haber bebido bastante. Hacen estallar sus vasos y botellas contra el suelo y paredes. Dejo escapar una carcajada al ver como uno de ellos tropieza y como, en una reacción en cadena todos caen al suelo riendo también.

Lo único que no me gusta de este magnífico lugar, es la contaminación lumínica producida por la desorbitada e innecesaria cantidad de luces que iluminan calles, establecimientos y otros lugares. Lo que produce todo ese exceso, es que las estrellas solo se lleguen a intuir, eso si, unas pocas. Comparo con el valle de Gódric o Hogwarts, el cielo que ahora estaba mirando era como si el sol se acabara de ocultar y mínimos rayos del astro rey siguieran iluminando escasamente el cielo. Siempre recuerdo una frase que leí en un libro muggle... "el peor enemigo del ser humano es él mismo, a la vez que amenaza, para todo el planeta y cualquier ser vivo que intente sobrevivir en el Apocalipsis que está creando"...

Noto como la hora de la verdadera se acerca a cada segundo que pasa, Voldemort volverá con sus mortifagos. Solo estoy esperando un pequeño ataque que harán sus seguidores, los mortifagos, para recordar a su señor antes de su vuelta. No creo que Voldemort se cabree tanto como la vez anterior. Le demostrarán que le siguen fiel. Lo que en verdad sucede esta vez, es que los más importantes mortifagos están al descubierto y se sabe de su pertinencia a los seguidores de Voldemort, por lo cual, no pueden ocultar sus inclinaciones... pero esta noche toca distraerse de todo pensamiento en la batalla. Solo disfrutar del paseo de azotea en azotea que voy a empezar para mantenerme en forma...

Otro día amanece, dos horas que he podido dormir. Son las nueve y cuarto, un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Vestido solo con mis boxers y con un cigarrillo en la boca salgo de mi habitación. Al ir a girar la manecilla de la puerta del cuarto de baño alguien desde dentro la abre antes que yo.

-por lo menos hoy no te molestaré mientras te duchas. Le dije a Tonks, mientras salían envuelta en una toalla.

-no se si es una buena noticia, no tendré ninguna excusa para verte. Dijo ella mientras entraba a su habitación guiñándome un ojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajé a la cocina a desayunar ya vestido. Aún me duele la cabeza del golpe que me dí contra esa torre de refrigeración por calcular mal el salto...

Solo abrir la puerta de la cocina me encontré con la mirada de enfado de cuatro personas centradas en mi. Creo que ya se porque, vi ese flash mientras andaba silenciosamente por la barandilla de ese ático.

-que sucede? Pregunté como si no supiera que iba conmigo todas esas miradas. Me acerqué a los estantes de la cocina en busca de una taza para mi café matutino, se que ahora empezarán a decirme de todo... que tuviera más cuidado con mis escapadas nocturnas por Londres. Pero era la primera vez que me habían descubierto...

-esto! Exclamó Remus lanzándome el profeta enfrente de mí. Agarré la cafetera sin prestarle mucha importancia al periódico mágico y me serví el café. Empecé a leer uno de los artículos que salían en esa edición mientras tomaba tranquilamente mi café para el desespero de Remus.

-estáis enfadados porque los chuddley cannons perdieron un partido por un error de su buscador. Dije alzando la ceja para provocarlo aún más, tampoco me arrepentía de lo que había hecho y tampoco era nada que me comprometiera. Pero supongo que al no tener noticias de nada con mortifagos tenían como algo "importante" ese artículo en el profeta.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! Si te dejé ir sin decir nada al respecto es porque no creí que nadie te vería! O por lo menos tendrías cuidado que no lo hicieran! Como se te ocurre pasearte cerca del caldero chorreante! Decía Remus casi gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Miré un poco más abajo y el artículo que hablaba sobre mí después de abrir por completo el profeta. "extraña figura cerca de la entrada del callejón Dragón", ese era el titular. Debajo una foto como un felino andaba sinuosamente, la oscuridad me amparaba y prácticamente no se me veía. Yo sabía que era un felino porque era yo, pero en la foto no se podría decir ni el tamaño ni nada característico de mi forma animaga.

Era un pequeño artículo de letra pequeña después del titular y la foto. Más para rellenar la edición que otra cosa. Pero Remus no le gustaba nada eso.

"esta extraña figura fue vista cerca del caldero chorreante, vagando por las azoteas. Después de recibir la imagen de arriba no se sabía nada al respecto. El fotógrafo profesional que tomó la foto fue sin darse cuenta de ello, estaba haciendo un reportaje sobre la noche en Londres. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del animal desapareció al instante amparado por la oscuridad. Minutos más tarde en la policia Muggle se recibió la llamada que una pantera rondaba por los tejados de esas calles. No se ha confirmado que fuera una pantera o un felino de gran tamaño. Pero no hay constancia de ninguna perdida de este tipo de animales. Se podría tratar de un animago, pero sería un mago fuera de la ley ya que no hay nadie en este país en el registro de animagia con esa forma animal..." el artículo continuaba explicando las horas y los hechos, pero nada más importante. Con una rápida mirada ya pude saber todo...

-yo no veo que sea un gran problema... me vio un muggle y acertó, pero al no haber más testigos no lo tomarán muy enserio. Dije mientras dejaba el profeta y volvía a mi café.

-Harry... dijo Remus enfadado, por una cosa que el mismo sabía que no era para tanto. Pero la mano de Tonks le detuvo en el discurso que me iba a dar. Creo que más bien porque sabe que no le haría ni caso, seguiría haciendo lo mismo para sentirme más vivo en el mundo en el que he "muerto".

-Harry, tienes que vigilar, ese muggle te vio en forma animaga y podría llegar a ser peligroso. Solo ten más cuidado, a pesar que hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien, porque mira que no llegar a ver nunca antes una gran pantera negra con ojos verdes en la noche de Londres... dijo Tonks, al principio con un tono serio pero dulce y terminando riendo los dos para descontento de Remus. Severus y Sirius se unieron a nuestras risas, y también fueron asesinados con la mirada del licántropo.

Minutos después, continuaba sentado en la encimera con las piernas cruzadas tomando otro café, totalmente inusual en mi, mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina. Dejaba escapar el humo de mi cigarrillo atrapado en mis pulmones a cada calada. Creía que todo el mundo se había ido de la cocina, pero cuando noté una mano en mi hombro me cercioré que mis suposiciones fueron erróneas.

-Harry... recuerdas lo que te dije ayer que tus acciones podrían traer consecuencias? Me preguntó Severus mientras yo daba una larga calada... –pues tenía razón... por tu capacidad de escuchar lo que te decimos, alguien te vio ayer además de esos dos muggles... una vieja amiga tuya. Al terminar de hablar me señaló hacia el bosque que había al final del jardín de la casa. Pude vislumbrar un pequeño punto blanco saliendo de allí, moviendo sus alas. No pensé que fuera aún mejor lechuza de lo que pensaba, encontrarme después de todas las dificultades que ponía, tenía mucho merito.

Abrí la ventana para dejarla pasar, con un par de aleteos dentro de la cocina se colocó en mi hombro y empezó a darme suaves y cariños picotazos en la oreja. Sin darme cuenta echaba de menos tener a Hedwig a mi lado. No se porque no fui en su busca. Podría hacer ver que se había escapado y la hubiera tenido mucho antes a mi lado... como en los viejos tiempos... como en los buenos tiempos...

Permanecía con el mismo porte elegante que siempre, pareciendo la más hermosa y majestuosa lechuza que uno pudiera ver. –Severus con quien estaba? Quien se la quedó? Pregunté mientras le daba un poco de comida que teníamos para las lechuzas que nos traían el profeta.

-con nadie.. nadie pudo tenerla dentro de una casa o una jaula. Hasta hace tres semanas estaba en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, pero Hagrid la perdió de vista, supongo que al verte anoche te reconoció, estaría en Londres, tus ojos verde esmeralda de la pantera te delatan demasiado... esta mañana cuando me desperté, la vi en límite del bosque e imaginé que habías hecho alguna de las tuyas...

Pasamos unos minutos sin decir nada más, yo solo apreciaba a Hedwig, en ningún momento me preocupé por Snape que continuaba allí.

-esto no tiene nada que ver... pero estaba pensando en todos los mortifagos libres que hay... Malfoy, Bellatrix, colagusano... y me preguntaba... tu que conoces bien a Draco... crees que podría ser un espía en el ministerio?

-no... Lo conozco incluso mejor que a ti, todas sus creencia sobre Voldemort y los mortifagos cambiaron el día que Lucius torturó y mató a su madre por protegerle de Voldemort... es una historia bastante compleja... pero no te preocupes por eso, él no es bueno en occlumancia y puedo leer su mente al completo sin que llegue a darse cuenta. Me dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba otro panecillo. Hedwig alzó otra vez el vuelo colocándose encima de un armario como si quisiera contemplarme.

-te estás convirtiendo en Dumbledore... entrando en la mente de las personas para saber en que piensan... dije sin pensar, la mirada de concentración que a veces me había dedicado solamente a mí, era por eso... ahora yo hacía lo mismo que él, pocas personas podían llegarse a dar cuenta de eso... y yo lo conseguí de verdad cuando intentó hacerlo en séptimo curso, las anteriores solo lo intuí...

_Flash back_

_Estaba en la puerta principal de Hogwarts, mirando la nieve que la noche anterior había caído, como si dijera a voces que el invierno había llegado. A veces no sabíamos si lo había hecho, ese castillo era muy frío, Hagrid dijo una vez que dentro del castillo solo existían dos estaciones primavera o invierno, nunca llegaba hacer calor por los pasillos._

_Ya llevaba unos meses de entrenamiento con Dumbledore y Snape para la guerra, con la perdida de Remus se lo imploré, no quería que perdieran la vida personas inocentes. Veía como mis amigos jugaba en la nieve, como venía siendo habitual cuando llegaba la primera nevada de verdad. Ahora estaban haciendo una guerra entre ellos, lanzándose bolas de nieve. Ron tenía ventaja era guardián y podía parar casi todas las que le lanzaban. Al igual que Ginny, al ser cazadora sus lanzamientos eran precisos. Hermione era un caso aparte... sin saber de quidditch, ni muy habilidosa con cualquier deporte o actividad física, acertaba en todos sus lanzamientos, jugar con esos dos pelirrojos ayudaba a uno a mejorar._

_En verdad, no sabían que estaba allí mirándolos, pensaban que seguía durmiendo, como cada mañana que me despertaba dos horas antes que mis compañeros, y cuando teníamos el día libre, tenía que hacer un hechizo para que se creyeran que estaba durmiendo. Solo ella me había descubierto rondando por los pasillos de Hogwarts a unas horas inusuales para un alumno. Pero salía bien parado diciendo que iba a la biblioteca, o que solo pensaba un poco para distraerme de las tareas y estudios. Esas excusas funcionaban, seguía preocupada por mi, lo veía en sus ojos, pero ya no insistía... porque se creía las mentiras que decía, o porque lo podía leer en mis ojos y sabía la verdadera respuesta. me decantaba más por la segunda opción. _

_No me atrevía acercarme, como si mi capacidad de ser feliz y disfrutar de algo hubiera desaparecido por completo, madurando de una forma excesiva, incluso Hermione me lo había recriminado. Pocas veces a partir de la muerte de Sirius había podido disfrutar de algo... los partidos de quidditch, y cuando ella se quedaba dormida a mi lado en el sofá de la sala común y yo solo miraba las llamas del fuego esperando que Sirius apareciera en ellas, impulsado en creer en esa ilusión por el inconsciente abrazo que mi "amiga" me brindaba cuando se quedaba dormida de esa forma._

_-que Harry... admirando el hermoso paisaje que nos brinda el primer día de invierno? Porque no estás con ellos? Me preguntó Dumbledore colocándose a mi lado._

_-no puedo ahora, se que Voldemort intentará atacar dentro de poco y tengo que prepararme para ese día... prefiero entrenar para que no tengan que poner su vida en peligro. Dije mirándolo a los ojos, el me sonreía con una mirada tranquila detrás de sus gafas de media luna._

_-y si en el peor de los casos este fuera tu último invierno con ellos, espero que no sea así, pero y si lo fuera? Dijo tranquilamente, con una voz como si intentara hipnotizarme con ella, como si quisiera que mi mente se relajara. Pero instintivamente me puse a la defensiva y la dejé en blanco. Ante Snape, que continuaba con sus inútiles clases de occlumancia, no lo conseguía del todo, pero esta vez si._

_Creo que pasó algún minuto con esa mirada, pero de golpe su respiración pausada dio paso a una agitada desviando la mirada de mí, entonces lo comprendí intentaba entrar en mi mente de verdad. Pensé muchas veces que era un posibilidad pero la dejé a la experiencia de profesor y director con sus alumnos. Parecía cansado, como Snape en sus clases._

_-Profesor Dumbledore, si quiere saber como me encuentro, la próxima vez pregunte por favor... le responderé tranquilamente. pero no utilice sus habilidades de legerimancia conmigo. Dije dándome la vuelta y andar hacia el gran comedor, no sin antes responderle a su pregunta. –prefiero no disfrutarlo y que ellos lo puedan hacer durantes muchos años más..._

_Fin Flash back_

-él solo lo hizo contigo... en los primeros cursos no lo necesito, pero después de la vuelta de Voldemort y la muerte de Cédric que presenciaste, tuvo que hacerlo... eras una persona muy poco predecible, tu mente no paraba de funciona ni un solo segundo... creo que Hermione fue la única en tener el don de conocer que pasaba por tu mente con solo mirarte.

-si, era la única... mala suerte que tuve que fuera ella... pero ahora es diferente, ya nadie puede saber que pasa por detrás de estos ojos azules... dije mirando mi reflejo en la ventana. A pesar que esté acostumbrado a mi nuevo aspecto, lo que llevo peor son mis ojos, demostrándome cada vez que los veo reflejados en algún lugar que Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter murió hace años.

-Hedwig, incluso le cuesta reconocerte... pero eso nunca se sabe Harry... dijo Severus saliendo de la cocina terminando con el último mordisco el panecillo que le había acompañado durante nuestra conversación.

En mi mano apareció el cenicero que usaba cuando estaba dentro de casa fumando. Apagué el cigarrillo con tranquilidad mientras Hedwig me miraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se extrañara con lo que hacía. Como apareció el cenicero se esfumó, señalé mi mano izquierda con el dedo índice de la otra, llamando a mi lechuza para que se acercara. Al instante hizo caso, y su vuelo elegante hizo acto de presencia como era de costumbre en ella.

-que "vieja" amiga, te gusta mi cambio. Rubio, pelo muy corto sin ser rebelde, barba de pocos días... los ojos... le dije como si de una persona se tratara, y ella me respondió con sinceridad, negando con la cabeza. –a mi tampoco, pero es lo que hay "vieja" amiga, tendrás que acostumbrarte, y hacerme caso... esta casa es de mi propiedad. Así que estarás bajo mis normas... no las de nadie... dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Al instante ella ululó con fuerza sabiendo lo que significaba. No existían las reglas de los Dursley, solo las mías...

Volvía a ser de noche. Remus casi me imploró que hoy no merodeara por las azoteas de Londres, seguro que habría fotógrafos en busca de una buena foto de mi forma animaga. Como no había noticias más interesante seguro que la investigación del "extraño felino" sería algo de que hablar.

Decidí hacerles caso, en verdad, porque no quería que mañana, tomando mi café tranquilamente, me empezaran a criticar por mi comportamiento y mi irresponsabilidad. A veces eran demasiado protectores a pesar que no saben como hacerlo ahora. Durante la tarde estuve leyendo un libro de pociones mientras Hedwig a mi lado solo hacía que observarme y a su vez analizarme.

El sol se ha escondido hace unos minutos y voy recorriendo las calles y callejones de Londres en busca de algún indicio de mortifagos, se que es difícil encontrarlo. Pero presiento que esta noche puede haber un ataque en esta zona. No se porque pero mi inconsciente y mi corazón me han llevado hasta esta calle. Poco a poco empiezan a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia. En unos minutos la pequeña llovizna se convierte en una intensa lluvia. No me importa mojarme, soy mago, puedo secarme la ropa cuando quiera, pero es la ventaja de tener una chaqueta que repela el agua, solo llega a mojarla por fuera. Decidí hechizarla cuando quedé completamente mojado y al día siguiente con un resfriado descomunal. Estuve dos horas bajo una intensa lluvia, y hacer esto sin ninguna protección conlleva enfermarse... pero teniendo a un experto en pociones como profesor iba bastante bien, solo estuve tres horas en la cama recuperándome después de tomar esa poción.

Hoy es una situación parecida, gracias a la chaqueta no acarreará ningún resfriado o gripe. Lo bueno de la lluvia es que al igual que una ducha, hace el efecto de relajar mi mente. Aparte es el mejor momento para pasear por una ciudad tan ajetreada como Londres, las calles se vacían rápidamente convirtiéndose prácticamente en una ciudad fantasma, y más a esas horas. La intensidad de la lluvia no me permite ver el final de la calle. Las luces de las casas hacen que esa calle no se convierta en la completa oscuridad y no exista nada más. El ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo con fuerza me impiden oír las risas y celebraciones de un Pub que hay más adelante. Prefiero andar por esta ciudad de esta forma, ocultándome con la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia reconfortante para mi.

Levantó la cabeza para observar como el firmamento tapado por las nubes ha desaparecido, dejando paso a uno ficticio creado por los miles de gotas que se precipitan desde el cielo. Algunas impactan contra mi rostro, mojándolo al igual que mi cabello, a cada gota que noto parece como si mis preocupaciones se disminuyeran. De golpe la imagen de Hermione y yo besándonos aparece en mi mente como si de un presentimiento me alertara de algo...

Tan rápido como apareció, desapareció con la misma velocidad, al instante oí el grito de una niña provinente de uno de los pequeños callejones que tengo enfrente. Sin dudar corro hacia allí cruzando la calle, levantando agua cada vez que pisaba uno de las pequeñas acumulaciones de agua. Al doblar la esquina de donde provenía ese grito, veo una niña pequeña corriendo hacia donde estoy yo, perseguida por dos mortifagos con sus varitas en mano. A pesar de la lluvia distingo como la niña llora de terror y angustia por algo. Corro hacia ella para salvarla de esa macabra situación. Esos malditos persiguen a una niña que no se puede ni defender. Estoy a escasos metros de ella, pero veo como uno de los dos lanza un crucio, tengo el tiempo justo para sacar mi varita y conjurar un protego alrededor de la pequeña para defenderla. El otro al ver el escudo creado por mi, me ataca directamente con un expeliarmus, esos dos están muy por debajo de Remus o los otros...

Lo esquivo con facilidad y respondo con el mismo hechizo, pero sin errar. Sale despedido hacia atrás con virulencia y su varita sale por lo aires. La niña de cabellos castaños ahora casi moreno por tenerlo completamente mojado tropieza y cae al suelo. Leo en los ojos del mortifago que la atacará, sin dejarle llegar ha armar su varita de nuevo, pronuncio "desmayus". El hechizo golpea en el mortifago cayendo inconsciente al suelo. El mortifago que había desarmado empieza a levantarse con muchas dificultades, sin pensarlo dos veces lo petrifico con un hechizo y me acerco a la niña.

La niña no deja de llorar asustada por todo y con una mano en la rodilla por el dolor del golpe. Me arrodillo para ayudarla por lo menos a levantarse.

-que ocurrió? Pregunto mientras ella se levanta.

-esos... hombres... nos atacaron a mi mamá... y a mí... ella consiguió... que escapara... pero eran muchos... dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos. Entonces comprendo su angustia que tenía miedo por ella sino en realidad por su madre. –ayuda a mi mamá! Dice ella mientras se abraza a mí y rompe a llorar con más intensidad.

-vamos pequeña, agárrate a mi cuello. Digo sin dudar como si mi corazón me obligara a ello, lo hubiera hecho igualmente, pero lo dije sin ni siquiera pensar como si algo me impulsara hacerlo. La niña se aferró a mi con fuerza, con mi brazo izquierdo impido que se separe de mi cuerpo mientras me levanto. La aferro más a mi para protegerla y ella pasa sus pequeñas piernas por mi cintura para agarrarse aún más a mi. Empiezo a correr por donde ella me señaló antes. No para de llorar de preocupación por su madre, a pesar de ser tan pequeña no tiene miedo por su vida, sino por la de su madre. Debe de tener seis años como máximo!

-tu mamá estará bien. Le digo susurrando mientras giro por otro callejón, este está aún más oscuro que el anterior. Distingo a un grupo de hombres encapuchados alrededor de un cuerpo en el suelo. Por lo menos son siete y ríen con carcajadas maléficas como satisfechos por lo que habían hecho. Deseo con todo mi corazón que esté con vida.

-bueno Crabbe, termina con la vida de ella. dice la voz siniestra de una mujer, la reconozco al instante, es Bellatrix Lextrange, la que casi termina con la vida de mi padrino. Ninguno de los mortifagos ha advertido aún mi presencia, por suerte la madre de la niña aún está con vida no se si durará mucho tiempo así, pero ahora si que sabrán de la presencia de un mago. Agarró con fuerza mi varita y apunto hacia ellos mientras continúo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

-"mobilecorpus" exclamo con fuerza, una esfera de energía sale de mi varita impactando contra los mortifagos. Todos salen por los aires, consigo ver como la mayoría pierde su varita en el impacto. Salen por los aire chocando contra las paredes, contenedores y todo objeto de ese callejón sin salida. Guardo mi varita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta necesitaré la mano libre.

La niña aún solloza en mis brazos, veo como la mujer que tengo ante mi tiene la ropa destrozada por los hechizos y sangre por todos los lados. –por favor pequeña, piensa en tu casa. Digo arrodillándome al lado de la mujer agarrando con fuerza su mano llena de sangre. Intento entrar en la mente de la pequeña para poder saber el lugar, pero parece estar bloqueada o en estado de shock. –por favor, si lo haces podré salvar a tu mamá! Le suplico con fuerza, al ver que Bellatrix se empieza a mover recuperándose. La imagen de su casa aparece con fuerza en su mente, como si mis últimas palabras la hubieran despertado por completo. Sin dudar utilizo un encantamiento de aparición antiguo que descubrí en un libro. –ya está. Susurró mientras veo que el callejón desaparece ante mi rápidamente apareciendo en el salón de una casa, supongo que de la suya...

Dejo a la niña en el suelo que continúa llorando echándose encima de su madre. Miro a todos lados de ese salón en busca de un lugar donde poder curarla o por lo menos ayudar a mantenerla con vida hasta que la lleve a San Mungo. Veo un sofá perfecto para tumbar a la madre y mirarle las heridas. Me arrodillo enfrente de ella y paso mis brazos por su espalda y sus piernas para poder llevarla cómodamente. –pequeña levántate un momento. digo con una voz pausada para que no se asuste demasiado. No se si su madre es bruja o sabe algo de magia, sino tendré que borrarle la memoria. La niña accede al instante sin dudar ni un segundo.

Llevo a su madre hasta el sofá y la deposito con sumo cuidado para no producirle ninguna lesión más. A simple vista está muy mal, heridas profundas y peligrosas. Los mortifagos se ensañaron con ella sin ninguna piedad para que sufriera aún más. Me arrodillo, esta vez ante el sofá y vuelvo a agarrar la mano de la mujer, esta vez para comprobar el pulso y si sigue con vida. La niña pequeña se aferra a mí otra vez ahogando sus lágrimas y sus sollozos, la rodeo con mi brazo libre para que se sienta un poco mejor, se que es muy difícil para ella ver a su madre en ese estado. Respiro tranquilo al notar sus corazón latir aún con fuerza, debe ser una mujer muy fuerte, está muy mal herida. Aún así, respira con dificultad, parece desmayada, pero despertará dentro de poco y empezará a notar el tremendo dolor de las heridas.

-"desmayus" pronuncio agarrando mi varita hacia la madre para asegurarme que no nota nada. Inmediatamente vuelvo a guardarla para evaluar su estado real. Pero la niña pequeña empieza a golpearme con fuerza, con la fuerza de su edad... mientras continúa llorando. Cree que voy hacer daño a su madre, entiendo su reacción.

La agarro en brazos y la llevo hasta el otro sofá mientras intenta zafarse de mí, con patadas y puñetazos. Hago que se siente, pero continúa intentando pegarme. –para de una vez por favor! No voy hacer daño a tu mama, voy a curarla pero solo si me dejas ayudarla. Por favor, detente.

-pero... dice entre sollozos.

-me llamo Sean, te prometo que mañana tu mama estará bien. Lo juro por lo que quieras, pero déjame ayudarla. Le ruego intentando que me mire a los ojos y que deje de llorar. Solo consigo que deje de llorar pero continúa con la cabeza gacha mirando sus pies...

-de acuerdo. dice con una voz temerosa.

Rozo su mejilla y beso suavemente su frente para que se tranquilice un poco. –te lo prometo... yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Veo como una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, inmediatamente vuelvo con su madre para terminar de reconocer su estado.

La mujer tiene muchas heridas, en una pierna le ha alcanzado un Sectussempra tiene varias hemorragias que tendré que controlar. Desabrocho el abrigo para ver si tiene más heridas y así es, toda su blusa antes blanca, está manchada con sangre, las mangas igual. Busco en mi chaqueta uno de los cuchillos que siempre llevo conmigo para rasgar sus pantalones y ver mejor las heridas, hago lo mismo con las mangas de la blusa y después la desabrocho también.

El sectussempra le ha producido dos hemorragias importantes en su pierna cerca de la arteria femoral, además de internas. Apoyó con fuerza mi mano en la más importante para parar la perdida de sangre. Ha recibido por lo menos seis crucios produciéndole muchas heridas de importancia, sobretodo una cerca del hígado y otra en el costado, puede que tenga rota alguna costilla. Con delicadeza deslizo mi mano libre por su espalda en busca de alguna herida o lesión en la columna, respiro más tranquilo al comprobar que esa parte no había afectado esa zona. Por último tiene una pequeña herida en la frente, seguramente al chocar contra el suelo cuando cayó inconsciente. Paso mi mano entre sus cabellos castaños para comprobar que tampoco le hayan herido en esa parte del cuerpo. No llego a ver su rostro, pero si el hilo de sangre que se desliza desde la comisura de sus labios.

Tendré que usar esa poción, no hay otra forma, sino podría tardar meses en recuperarse de todas las heridas. Oigo como la niña ahoga sus sollozos para no desconcentrarme, demasiado pequeña para preocuparse tanto de la vida de otras personas. Busco el pequeño frasco que contiene la poción naranja fluorescente en mi chaqueta, quito el cierre y hago que la madre se la tome toda sin llegar a cambiar de posición su cabeza para que no sufra. Vuelvo agarra su mano mientras compruebo su pulso y la reacción de su cuerpo a la poción. La importante hemorragia de su pierna se detiene al instante, noto como ella se aferra a mi mano. Es buena señal está reaccionando correctamente a la poción. Delicadamente dejo que su brazo descanse encima de su vientre y me acerco a la pequeña que continúa en la misma posición que antes. Con todas sus ropas mojadas y su cabello castaño igual. Me siento a su lado con cuidado para no molestarla. Al instante de colocarme a su lado, ella me abraza con fuerza y vuelve a esconder sus lágrimas en mi.

-no te preocupes por tu mama, se pondrá bien... pequeña... sabes que es la magia? Sabes si tu mama... no termino la pregunta, será mejor que lo sepa antes de llevar a su madre a San Mungo, sino tendré que borrarles la memoria a las dos...

-si... mi mamá sabe de magia... tiene muchos libros que hablan de ello. Dijo la niña aferrándose a mi con fuerza. Está completamente mojada por la lluvia.

-ve a cambiarte de ropa para acompañarme a un lugar donde atenderán mejor a tu mama. Dije mientras la ayudaba a bajar del sofá para que fuera a su habitación. Pero la niña seguía quieta ante mí, como si quiera decirme algo, continuaba con la miraba perdida en el suelo.

-lo prometiste. Me dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por el inocente rostro de la niña, al instante me sonrió sin dejar de mirar al suelo, acto seguido se fue por un pasillo donde deberían estar las habitaciones y las demás estancias de lo que parecía un apartamento. Me acerqué a unas estanterías llenas de libros que habían en ese salón. Si me quedaba alguna duda si la niña sabía algo de la magia, se esfumaron por completo al ver libros de pociones, historia de la magia, runas... casi libros de todas las disciplinas de la magia... aritmancia, defensa contra las artes oscuras... no se llegaba a comparar a la del Valle de Godric, pero no estaba mal. Tendría que gustarle la lectura a los padres de la niña. Había libros bastante difíciles de leer, sobre todo los de runas... todo eso me hizo recordar a Hermione, cuanto la echaba de menos, continuaba amándola, en silencio, como en toda mi vida desde que descubrí ese sentimiento hacia ella. Echo de menos su sonrisa, su mirada sincera, sus hermosos ojos castaños al igual que su cabello...

-no puede ser. Susurro débilmente, dándome la vuelta hacia la mujer que permanece tumbada en su sofá. Veo que la mujer hace signos de tener frío y desvío mi vista al lado derecho del sofá donde hay una cesta con una manta. Me repito mentalmente que no puede ser, sería una extraña coincidencia que fuera ella...

Después de tapar su cuerpo malherido y comprobar que todas las heridas parecían cerrarse sin dificultad alguna, me centro en el rostro de ella, oculto tras cabellos castaños, lisos y un poco ondulados, pero no están enmarañados. Respiro otra vez tranquilamente. Mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada con todo eso. _"pero la última vez que la viste tenía el cabello mucho más liso que antes. Puede que..." _dice una voz en mi mente. Tengo que resolver todas estas dudas. Con mucho cuidado hago que gire su cabeza hacia mi y le retiro unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

-hermione... llego a susurrar después del shock al reconocerla. Sigue igual de hermosa que siempre, incluso mucho más. Acaricio lentamente su rostro, apreciando su suave y fina piel en la yema de mis dedos. Por lo menos no está sufriendo con sus heridas, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios igual de sugerentes y lindos que siempre. Tengo la necesidad de besarlos, de no separarme de ellos nunca más, de repetir la imagen de ello que tengo alojada en mi mente. Pero debo resistirme a mis deseos y el ruido de una puerta cerrándose me ayuda a ello. La pequeña se acerca corriendo, no quiere separarse de su mamá ni un momento. Hermione es madre! Exclamo en mente al darme cuenta de ese hecho que no se podía negar en absoluto.

-Sean... donde vamos con mi mamá? Me pregunta la niña justo al llegar a mi lado, vestida con otra ropa y limpia. Sus cabellos castaños no lo están, pero eso ya lo solucionaría.

-conoces San Mungo o has oído hablar de él? le pregunto, ella solo asiente con la cabeza. –sabes si tenéis Polvos Flu en vuestra casa? Le pregunto nuevamente, la niña me señala a un lugar del salón donde reside una chimenea perfecta para esta ocasión. Levanto en brazos a Hermione, ahora envuelta en una manta, y me dirijo con ella a la chimenea. Su hija me sigue a mi lado, como si no quisiera que la dejara allí sola por nada del mundo. Entro dentro de la chimenea con Hermione en brazos y la niña se coloca justo a mi lado. Hago un movimiento con mi mano izquierda y el bote con polvos flu llega hasta mi, permitiéndome, como puedo, coger un puñado de ellos.

-agárrate a mi pequeña. Le digo, no pasa un segundo y la tengo aferrada a mi pierna con fuerza. Mientras lanzo los polvos al suelo pronuncio el nombre del hospital mágico, envolviéndonos a los tres por una llama...

Aparecimos justo en la entrada del hospital, ante mi la recepción con dos personas que atendían a las preguntas de los visitantes.

-por favor, ayuda, necesito un sanador! Exclamé con fuerza, para que mi interpretación fuera más real. En verdad no hacía falta que fuera al hospital, pero era necesario, y más aún si la mujer que acababa de curar con la poción era Hermione. A la tarde siguiente estaría sin ningún rastro de las heridas, solo hacía falta de cuidar y estar a su lado para que no sucediera nada inesperado. Pero sería mucho más creíble si los que curaban las heridas eran los sanadores, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades. Y no un completo desconocido, que a ojos de una niña solo le había dado una mera poción, tan simple como para que las heridas dejaran de sangrar. Todo el mundo se lo creería.

Una de las recepcionistas hizo un movimiento con su varita, delante de mí y de la pequeña, una camilla apareció al instante. Como mucho cuidado deposité el cuerpo, ahora sin consciencia, de Hermione. Por una doble puerta dos sanadores aparecieron corriendo, sin demasiada preocupación apartaron la manta con fuerza, produciendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro de ella. si tuviera seis o siete años menos hubiera golpeado al sanador por hacerle eso y sobretodo si no estuviera muerto. Mientras ellos miraban por encima las heridas retiré con cuidado la manta. Los dos sanadores arrastraron la camilla por donde habían venido gritando –preparen todo, herida de gravedad por múltiples hechizos! Desaparecieron por la puerta doble, noté como una pequeña mano agarraba la mía con fuerza, por un segundo había olvidado a la niña, a la hija de hermione...

Antes de decirle algo, me concentré en el lugar donde había encontrado la manta, y utilizando primero un hechizo limpiando la poca sangre con la que la había manchado y después uno para hacerla aparecer allí. la manta desapareció al instante después de susurrar "evanesco".

Me arrodillé a su altura. Continuaba en silencio como si no le terminara de gustar ese lugar. Bueno a mi tampoco, los hospitales me traen malos recuerdos... –bueno pequeña, ahora iremos avisar a tu papa, y a tus familiares para que cuiden de ti hasta que tu mama se ponga bien. Dije con voz calmada y pausada. Como respuesta solo obtuve sollozos de la niña pequeña. vi como una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro de niña. No podía verle los ojos, el cabello castaño, parecido al de su madre cuando entró a Hogwarts, y la cabeza gacha me lo impedían. Sequé la lágrima con el pulgar delicadamente. –que sucede pequeña? Porque lloras?

-no... quiero... que venga nadie... dijo entre sollozos, pero ninguna otra lágrima vi resbalar por sus mejillas.

-pero porque no quieres que venga tu papa o tus abuelos... o alguno de tus tíos? Pregunté al ver que no decía nada más.

-si viene alguien... tu te irás... y no tendrás que cumplir tu promesa...

-claro que la cumpliría... ya te lo dije... yo siempre prometo cosas que puedo cumplir... sino me engañaría a mi mismo. Dije acariciando la pequeña mano de la niña con el pulgar. –venga vamos avisarles...

-no! seguro que te vas... y mi ma.. mama... dijo la niña con mucho esfuerzo volviendo a llorar. Yo no sabía que hacer, nunca había tratado con niños. Y menos con una niña que quería tanto a su madre, a Hermione. La persona a la que yo he amado en secreto en mi último año en "vida" y durante estos años "muerto" de la misma forma.

Solo se me ocurre abrazarla, como si lo hiciera con la propia Hermione, ella me ayudó durante muchos años, y ahora por lo menos le agradeceré una parte, no se porque lo hago, puedo meterme en problemas, pero si la niña estará mejor...

-de acuerdo, no avisaré a nadie y no me iré hasta que nos digan que tu mama esta bien... pero solo si dejas de llorar... dije sin mucha seguridad, porque la voz y los sollozos de esa niña me impedían hacer lo correcto. Avisar a su padre sería lo correcto.

Obedeciendo al instante, para de llorar y se aferra aún más a mí, como si me impidiera que me fuera. Como puede confiar tanto en un extraño. A pesar que le haya salvado la vida, no debería hacerlo y menos si Hermione es su madre, seguro que la niña tiene muchas normas sobre esto.

-quieres ir a comer algo? seguro que con todo esto tienes un poco de hambre... bueno yo también...

-si. dijo la niña tímidamente, pero sin separarse de mi.

-bueno... muy convencida no te veo... pero iremos a la cafetería del hospital, seguro que allí estaremos mejor que aquí. Dije levantándome con la niña en mis brazos. Se aferraba a mi cuello con la misma fuerza que antes.

Empezamos a recorrer los pasillos del hospital hacia la cafetería que se encontraba en esa misma planta, por todos los lugares que pasamos notaba ese fuerte olor, es olor inconfundible a hospital, un olor que siempre me había desagradado. La niña no había dicho nada, ni había escuchado sollozo alguno, notaba como si estuviera tranquila y calmada muy diferente de como estaba al encontrarla. Una mujer pelirroja vestida como una sanadora de San Mungo pasó corriendo ante mi, como si fuera una urgencia. Tuve la extraña sensación que era Ginny, pero no intentaría averiguarlo, más problemas de los que ya tenía vendrían hacia mi.

Llegaron a su destino, la cafetería, solo entrar el olor a hospital desapareció por completo dejando uno a café, chocolate caliente, y panecillos. Solos dos mesas estaban ocupadas en ese lugar, busqué la más apartada, si alguien viera a la hija de Hermione conmigo harían preguntas, y más problemas que sumar...

Encontré el lugar perfecto, había una parte de la mesa que estaría oculta a casi todo el mundo de ese lugar, los asientos de la mesa eran parecidos a sillones, no sillas de madera como la mayoría de las mesas. Me acerqué a ese lugar con la niña en brazos, casi parecía dormida de la respiración tranquila que tenía. La ayudé a sentarse, seguía con la mirada cabizbaja.

-bueno que quieres tomar? Le pregunté acariciando su espalda para que se animara un poco, se que era difícil, pero Hermione, mañana a esta hora, ya estaría en su casa con su hija. –tienes que tomar algo, sino cuando tu mamá despierte no tendrás fuerzas para darle un abrazo... dije intentando persuadirla con algo que tenía la esperanza que funcionara.

-chocolate caliente? Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-de acuerdo, un gran tazón de chocolate caliente, voy a buscarlo y no tardo ni dos minutos, no me iré... dije como si adivinara su pregunta habitual.

Después de pedir lo que quería la niña, un café para mi, y unos panecillos para comer algo. Pagué todo y volví a la mesa donde la niña no se había movido apenas, con la mirada fija en el borde de ella. Dejé la taza de chocolate enfrente de ella, y yo me senté al otro lado de la mesa, colocando en la plato con tres panecillos entre los dos. Empecé a remover el café para enfriarlo un poco, el humo provocado por el intenso calor del líquido oscuro de mi taza ascendía lentamente, desapareciendo con rapidez . Alargué la mano para alcanzar un terrón de azúcar para el café, pero volví a fijarme en la niña, a pesar de remover el tazón de chocolate, lo hacía con pesadez, sin ningún intento de tomárselo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, no sin antes acercarme el recipiente con el azúcar y me senté al lado de la niña. Ni se inmutó, como si ni existiera, así que la agarré por la cintura y la coloqué en mi regazo, acercándome su taza de chocolate caliente ante ella.

-haremos una nueva promesa... la niña estaba apunto de volver a llorar, había interpretado mal mis palabras, pero no la podía culpar era pequeña... –la que te hice no se romperá por esta nueva promesa, si comes y no estás tan triste, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que puedas ver a tu mamá, pero... no podrás decir nada de lo que hemos hecho. Te parece buena idea.

-si. dijo la niña más alegre, al instante empezó a remover con más energía su tazón.

-por cierto, como te llamas? Tu ya sabes que me llamo Sean... me gustaría saber el nombre de la niña hermosa e inteligente con quien he hecho dos promesas. Dije con un tono divertido, mientras acercaba el plato con los panecillos.

-mi nombre es Lily. Dijo la pequeña mirándome por primera vez a los ojos, eran verdes, como los míos, es como si me estuviera mirando a un espejo cuando era pequeño. Se parecían mucho a los míos pero era imposible, como pude pensar en eso.

-me gusta tu nombre, sabes que es muy bonito. Y tu mamá como se llama? Cuando le preguntemos a una señorita para saber como está, tendré que saberlo...

-mi mama se llama Hermione Granger. Dijo sin apartar su mirada, me incomodaba, pero porque... es una coincidencia, me repetí mentalmente.

-también es muy bonito el nombre de tu mama, y ahora tendrías que tomar un poco del chocolate sino se enfriará. Dije nervioso, pero esos ojos no me los podía quitar de mi mente, verde esmeralda, como los míos y como los de mi madre, pero no puede ser...

* * *

bueno... hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de esta historia... antes que me critiqueis la niña habla así de bien porque es muy inteligente y no tengo ganas de pensar mucho las frases de ella... jajajaja por dios que vago soy...

esta vez no os podéis quejar que el capitulo sea corto... jejeje sino todo lo contrario jajajaja

se que no viene al caso... pero recomiendo dos películas: los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y la vida de brian. son dos comedias raras... pero muy raras... la primera es una parodia, como ya sabreis por el título, del rey arturo y camelot. y la segunda es una parodia de la vida de jesus... creo que con esto ya lo he dicho todo... jajaja

y ahora lo reviews...

O. Jane Granger: gracias por el review y esta vez no dirás que ha sido corto jejeje. lo del lado oscuro tampoco es que será un Anakin sino que hará todo lo necesario para derrotar a Voldemort... jejeje ya veréis pero falta mucho... y lo siento fallaste en el título de la película pero no en la temática... jajaja

Karen: primero gracias por el review... y SI! acertaste! jajaja no soy el único con gustos raros... y bueno disfruto un poco pero esta historia tampoco no es mucho de sufrir... la idea tampoco es tan original pero si interesante... o por lo menos me lo parece a mi... jajaja

dragonfly81: gracias por el review y bueno es tu opinión que no comparto pero bueno... jajaja y eso de la pasión puede que sea porque mi musa me inspira a ello jejejeje y Hermione ya apareció pero no dijo ninguna palabra que poca inplicación del personaje en la historia... jajjaa tendré que ver si quiere un contrato mejor jajajja

LunaNis: gracias por el review... y en verdad creo que la duda sobre si está casada o no ha quedado bastante resuelta o eso creo yo... jajaja y eso de Harry enojado... bueno ya se verá y tengo muchas cosas planeadas y poco tiempo para plasmarlo... jejeje

Shadim: no Tonks no espera un licantropito... aún no por lo menos... jejeje gracias por el review y tranquils ya se me irá la cabeza con ideas extravagantes... pero más adelante...

Brendapottergranger: gracias por el review y me agrada que te guste el fic

Hermionedepottergranger: gracias por el review... y bueno siempre se tiene que sufrir un poco, la vida no es del color de rosas pero no espero grandes tragedias... eso espero jajaja

Thiago: hola thiago y complacido de verte de nuevo en nueva historia jejeje y este Hary no será tan todopoderoso como en cazador de dragones. y un poco de parecido si que guarda pero es totalmente diferente en la mayoria de la historia.

achinech: bueno ya me pasé y he de reconocer que me cuesta pasarme a menudo por esos mundos fastidiosos de la warner... jajaja ya he visto el cambio de nick jejeje

hasta aquí los reviews... que sigais disfrutando de la historia... que la leais que si podeis... dejar un review y sino igualmente estaré feliz que hayas perdido el tiempo leyendo esta historia... JAJAJA la demencia aumenta a las 5.00 AM jejeje que horas son esas de irse uno a dormir en un día laborable... pues la vida del estudiante vago... me respondo a mi mismo... jajaja


	6. magia

Disclaimer: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen... sino a JKR y Wb... y blablablabla... si fueran míos estaría en mi castillo con un Ferrari en la entrada... jajajajaja

Bueno, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir. (m.a.n.p.f.d.m.m.). el problema es que estoy en un punto que no consigo escribir nada que me guste... supongo que ha tods os puede pasar alguna vez... jejeje

Por cierto... hago un aviso a todos los lectores... Harry es un hombre... así que es un ser unineuronal como todos los hombres del mundo, yo me incluyo también. Lo que pasa que algunos la llegamos a desarrollar de una forma avanzada y podemos escribir dos frases seguidas... JAJAJA si no os entendéis el porque de esto... normal jejeje... lo digo porque Harry no se dará cuenta que se su hija. Si, es su hija, ya hago la revelación que todos sabíais, pero Harry no es muy inteligente y no es capaz de aceptar esa posibilidad... jejeje

Este capítulo es en tercera persona, así que no sabréis que piensa Harry de todo ello... ohhhh que pena... jejejeje

Bueno sin más dilación por parte de este humilde escritor de fics os dejo con el capítulo que venís a leer... espero... jajaja

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Magia"**

**Muerto by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione despertó en una habitación individual del hospital, ya era de día. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación de paredes blancas. Antes de abrir los ojos se incorporó un poco, se notaba agotada y aún le dolía el cuerpo. Intentaba hacer memoria del porque estaba en ese lugar, pasando su mano por el rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando su vista al fin. Vio una cabellera pelirroja a su lado, mirando unos aparatos para controlar su estado de salud. Notaba como parte de su cuerpo estaba envuelto de vendas.

-ya despertaste Hermione! Creímos que tu recuperación sería más lenta... dijo la mujer girándose con una sonrisa en su rostro, vestida con la bata blanca que la identificaba como sanadora del hospital.

-hola Ginny... dijo con una débil voz, casi reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que creía tener.

-como te encuentras? Dijo la joven wesley tomando la mano de su amiga.

-me duele todo el cuerpo, pero bien dentro lo que cabe. Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo? Preguntó un poco temerosa de la respuesta de su amiga.

-pues hace ocho horas... llegaste con muchas heridas de cierta importancia, pero algunas de bastante gravedad... tu recuperación parece casi milagrosa, todos los sanadores hicimos muy buen trabajo. Dijo Ginny orgullosa de su trabajo y el de sus compañeros. -pero tu recuperación igualmente es demasiado rápida. Mientras sanábamos todas tus heridas tuve la extraña sensación que se curaban por si solas, pero no te preocupes solo fue una sensación... Terminó Ginny al ver la mirada de la castaña sin terminar de entender, a la vez intentaba recuperar la memoria de lo que había sucedido para estar en ese lugar.

-bueno... Ginny ha dicho que esta tarde hasta puedas salir de aquí... dijo un hombre alto, también de cabello pelirrojo, levantándose de su asiento.

-Hola Ron... eso no se sabe, la sanadora tendrá que dar su aprobación. Dijo con una sonrisa al ver dos de sus amigos a su lado. –me alegra de veros...

-Hermione... se que no debería preguntar... pero recuerdas quien te atacó? Preguntó Ron sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Hermione empezó a morderse el labio inferior intentando recordar todo. –creo que fue... fueron... mortifagos. Dijo Hermione recuperando poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido.

El rostro del joven pelirrojo, cambió totalmente demostrando preocupación por las palabras de su amiga. –no puede ser Hermione... llevábamos años sin ataques de mortifagos... desde que harry derrotó a Voldemort. En el departamento de aurores no hemos tenido ninguna información al respecto, no crees que fueran unos imitadores...

-Ron este no es el momento de hacer tu trabajo... te dije que podías estar aquí sino la molestabas. Dijo Ginny mirando enfadada a su hermano por el pequeño interrogatorio que acababa de empezar instantes después que su paciente se despertara.

-Ron estoy seguro que eran mortifagos... reconocí la voz de Crabbe y... y también la de Bellatrix... fueron ellos estoy segura... espera... y Lily! Y mi hija! Donde está? Cuando me atacaron ella estaba conmigo! Le ha pasado algo? Hermione casi se levantó de la cama, Ginny le impidió hacerlo, una pequeña mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la castaña, las magulladuras aún seguían presentes, haciendo acto de presencia. Ninguno de los dos pelirrojos dijo nada. –RON! DIME ALGO! gritó con fuerzas.

-no... no sabemos nada de ella... te trajeron a san Mungo. dijo Ginny temerosa, conocía el carácter de su amiga, y más si se trataba de su hija.

-Hermione tranquilízate... seguro que está bien, es muy inteligente. Dijo Ron intentando calmarla.

-como puedes decir eso! Es mi hija Ron! solo tiene seis años! gritó la castaña amenazándolo.

-perdón... dijo una voz totalmente desconocida desde la puerta, casi susurrando.

Hermione se giró con fuerza. –QUE!... pero no pudo continuar, un hombre alto y rubio estaba en la puerta, con Lily agarrando su mano con una sonrisa al ver a su madre. La castaña abrió sus ojos y al instante se volvieron vidriosos, estaba apunto de llorar de felicidad, su hija estaba bien, no pudo ver ningún rasguño o herida, y sonreía.

La niña se separó del hombre y corrió hacia la cama, de un salto subió a ella y abrazando a su madre con fuerza. Como sino quisiera separarse de ella y comprobar que de verdad estaba bien, como le prometió ese hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-estás bien mi pequeña? Preguntó Hermione separándose de su hija para verla bien y cerciorarse de la respuesta de la niña. Lily solo afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió, sin ninguna palabra, los ojos de la pequeña no mentían estaba perfectamente. Hermione la volvió abrazar, por un momento temía que le hubiese sucedido lo peor, pero no era así. Estaba perfectamente y sonreía como de costumbre.

El hombre de cabellos rubios se acercó temeroso a la cama, observando como la niña que había estado cuidando y vigilando durante horas estaba feliz por ver a su madre. –perdone... y su nombre es... dijo Ron alargando la última palabra, casi siseando como una serpiente. Demostrando precaución hacia ese extraño hombre quien acababa de traer la hija de su mejor amiga, cuando él ni sus compañeros aurores del departamento habían encontrado pista alguna sobre su paradero.

-Sean Anderson. Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, tendiéndole la mano a quien fuera su mejor amigo hacia años, en un gesto amable y sin ningún nerviosismo.

-mi nombre es Ronald Wesley, y ella es Ginevra Wesley, mi hermana. Dijo el pelirrojo, aún con su tono seco, intentando asustar o poner incómodo a ese desconocido para él.

-mucho gusto. Dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano, ahora a la menor de las wesley.

-igualmente. Dijo Ginny al acercarse a ellos dos, dejando a Hermione y Lily tranquilamente. instantes después miraba furtivamente enojada a su hermano por su actitud. La situación cada vez era más tensa ninguno de los tres hablaba.

-espere... usted es Ronald Wesley? El auror de gran futuro en el ministerio de magia? Preguntó el hombre, Ron asintió con orgullo al ver que le reconocía y "teóricamente" temería. –es un honor, leí algún artículo en El Profeta que hablan de usted y de otros aurores... y del gran trabajo que estaban realizando. Creo que se llamaban... Longbotton y Molfoy los otros aurores... dijo el hombre pasándose la mano por la barba también rubia de pocos días y un poco descuidada, como si tratara de hacer un esfuerzo, que en verdad no era así...

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... no Molfoy... dijo Ginny corrigiéndole de su "error", solo pronunciar ese nombre por la menor de las Wesley la mirada de incomodidad de Ron se centró en ella al instante.

-Lily! Exclamó Hermione desde la cama viendo como su hija saltaba en dirección a ese hombre que miraba hacia los dos hermanos pelirrojos. El rubio reaccionó al nombre de la pequeña atrapándola entre sus brazos. Lily se había colgado igualmente de su cuello.

-gracias, gracias, gracias. repetía una y otra vez la niña, ante los ojos completamente abiertos de los restantes de esa habitación. Sobre todo Hermione, nunca su hija había sido tan efusiva con nadie que no conociera de antemano, era una niña muy tímida y nunca se comportaba de esa forma, salvo con Ron y Ginny algunas veces.

El hombre se separó de la niña dejándola de pie en la cama, donde su madre descansaba, y se colocó frente a ella agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura. –no me las tienes que dar, yo solo hice una promesa, recuerda que no hice nada, y puedes ver que la he cumplido. Y ahora si que me tengo que ir. Dijo "Sean" revolviendo un poco el cabello castaño de la niña.

-no te vayas... por favor... dijo la niña con carita de ángel intentando que no se marchara.

-te dije que me quedaría hasta cumplir mi promesa... aparte yo no he sido el que ha podido dormir...verdad? estoy un poco cansado... dijo con una sonrisa, como respuesta la niña solo sonrió al recordar como se quedó dormida al escuchar un cuento, expuesto por ese hombre.

-pues antes de irte hazle un juego de magia a mi mamá... porfa, porfa, porfa... dijo volviendo hacer la misma carita de ángel que antes, seguramente había descubierto un punto débil en aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-está bien... dijo Sean, que remedio le quedaba, cada vez que esa niña le pedía alguna cosa le costaba mucho negarse, y esa no sería una excepción.

-bien! Exclamó la niña saltando encima la cama, cuando Sean empezó avanzar colocándose a un lado de la cama de Hermione la niña con cuidado se sentó al lado de su mama que la rodeaba con su brazo mientras veía sentarse a ese hombre delicadamente en el borde de la cama para molestar lo menos posible.

-y bien... que juegos de magia quieres que le haga a tu mamá? Recuerda que solo haré uno... seguro que es muy inteligente y descubriría mis trucos para hacerlos... dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la niña, no llegó a ver como Hermione se sonrojaba con el comentario del rubio.

-mmmmm... el de la flor! Haz el de la flor! Por favor... dijo la niña recordando que su mamá le diría que lo pidiera educadamente.

-no se... Lily seguro que no quieres que hago otro? Alguno más complicado? Preguntó Sean intentando que fuera otro, intentando persuadir a la pequeña.

-no! el de la flor... por favor. Dijo la niña utilizando otra vez su estrategia de mirada de ángel.

-está bien... el hombre rubio hizo rodar sus ojos sintiéndose derrotado por la mirada de la pequeña. Después miró a Hermione. –tu hija siempre consigue lo que quiere? Dijo en un tono divertido, casi susurrando y alzando una ceja.

Hermione suspiró, por la pregunta divertida de ese extraño hombre, porque había acertado a la perfección con la habilidad de su hija. –si...

Ginny miraba divertida todo eso, en cambio su hermano era muy diferente, los celos por proteger a su amiga y a la hija de ella le estaban reconcomiendo por dentro. Desde que había entrado en esa habitación, ese hombre de cabello rubio le caía mal.

-bueno... espero que me salga... dijo Sean subiéndose las mangas de su chaqueta. –haber... estar muy atentas... El hombre empezó a mover los dedos de su mano, mostrando que no tenía nada en ellas. Se frotó un par de veces las manos. En una de ellas apareció una rosa blanca.

-bien! La niña aplaudía sonriendo por lo que acababa de hacer Sean. Hermione y Ginny sonreían por la alegría que mostraba la niña. en cambió Ron, solo resopló creyendo que ese juego de "magia" era muy malo, incluso había visto magos muggles hacerlo mejor.

-el señor pelirrojo de allí cree que no ha sido muy bueno... pero eso es porque no lo ha visto como tu Lily... continuamos? Preguntó a la niña susurrando mirando de reojo a Ron que seguía igual.

-Si! dijo aplaudiendo otra vez, Sean acercó su rostro a la rosa blanca sujeta ahora por solo dos dedos. Empezó a soplar lentamente mientras la rosa se cubría poco a poco de hielo ante la mirada sorprendida ahora de todos, menos la niña que ya lo había visto.

-ahora... la rosa capturada por el frío hielo solo podrá ser liberada de su prisión helada por el beso de una hermosa damisela o de una hermosa dama... quien de las dos la liberará? dijo Sean separándose otra vez de la rosa ante la mirada de la niña. Lily respondió rápido señalando a Hermione.

La castaña después de aceptar la mirada de suplica de su hija, y recordando otra vez la pregunta de ese extraño hombre, se acercó a la rosa blanca y la besó. Poco a poco que se iba alejando de la flor, a la vez el hielo empezó a derretirse, pero de repente unas llamas la envolvieron haciendo desaparecer en menos de un segundo.

Lily abrió los ojos como los demás por lo que había sucedido. –pero no era así...

-sabes porque a sucedido esto? La niña negó rápidamente. –porque tu mama es demasiado hermosa... bueno también porque era mejor dos rosas para dos hermosas damas... dijo haciendo aparecer dos rosas blancas como la anterior. Ginny miraba divertida la extraña escena de "magia". –te ha gustado? Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa al ver brillar los ojos verdes de la niña.

Lily solo afirmó mirando fijamente las rosas preguntándose como lo había hecho. –es magia... dijo Sean guiñándole un ojo y continuó. –bueno... ahora si que me tengo que ir... y no hagas más trampas para que me quede... ha sido un placer conoceros a todos. Dijo después de revolver el cabello de la niña.

Ese hombre abandonó la habitación justo después de entregar las dos rosas blancas a madre e hija. Ginny las miraba divertida, las dos no dejaban de mirar la rosa de cada una. La niña lo hacía con una sonrisa recordando las promesas con ese hombre que había salvado a su madre, y Hermione con la misma sonrisa pero levemente ruborizada por las palabras de ese extraño hombre. Si la pelirroja hubiera tenido un cámara fotográfica le podría demostrar a su mejor amiga que tenía razón cada vez que decía que su hija era igual a ella.

Ron se acercó a la puerta para comprobar si ese hombre se había ido definitivamente, estaba realmente enfadado con ese extraño hombre, por lo que había oído, había pasado un largo tiempo con su ahijada sin decirle nada a nadie que estaba bien.

Hermione salió de su ensoñación, parpadeando varias veces, depositó con cuidado la rosa blanca en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Ginny y ron se acercaron hasta la cama, sabían que iba hablar con su hija, querían saber todo lo que diría la pequeña. Después de acercarse una silla Ron miró de forma intensa a Hermione.

-Lily? Preguntó la castaña a su hija para que dejara de mirar la rosa casi con la mirada perdida.

-si mamá... dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños y menos que te vayas con ellos... dijo con un tono serio, casi autoritario.

-pero mamá Sean no es un extraño... nos llevó aquí... él es bueno...

-no Lily, eso no lo puedes saber, es un extraño. Ni Ron, ni ginny, ni yo lo conocemos. Y si fuera una mala persona que quisiera hacerte daño? Hermione continuó enfadada por la actitud de su hija, siempre le había dicho que no tenía que hacer nada de eso, siempre la había advertido, y nunca la desobedecía.

-no es una mala persona! Sean nos salvó... dijo la niña, sus ojos verde esmeralda se volvieron cristalinos, las lágrimas que guardaban estaban a punto de aparecer.

-puede que si que nos salvara llevándonos aquí, pero no dijo a nadie que estabas bien, ni que estabas en el hospital a salvo... eso no lo hace una buena persona. Dijo intentando suavizar un poco su voz autoritaria.

-fui yo... él es una buena persona... él nos salvó... dijo la niña entre sollozos, una solitaria lágrima apareció deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Lily que has dicho? Preguntó haciendo desparecer la lágrima de su hija de su mejilla.

-fui yo... hice que prometiera que no avisaría a nadie...

-pero porque?

-porque si se iba... no tendría porque cumplir su promesa... dijo con hilo de voz la niña temiendo que su madre se enfadara con ella.

-que promesa? Preguntó Ron con una voz demasiado agresiva, asustó a la niña un poco. Ginny le golpeó por su actitud, Hermione casi lo asesina con la mirada.

-Sean me prometió que te curarías... que no te pasaría nada... tenía miedo... creí que si se iba... dijo la niña abrazando con fuerza a su madre.

La castaña abrió los ojos, no creía tal preocupación por parte de su hija, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella. hizo que su hija se separara de ella y le besó la frente. –perdóname... si dices que Sean es buena persona lo es. Y puedes ver que si cumplió su promesa.

Hermione le preguntó a su hija que había hecho con ese hombre rubio durante ese tiempo. Lily le explicó que habían ido a la cafetería del hospital, que habían jugado, le había enseñado juegos de magia, también le había contado algún cuento. La niña le brillaban los ojos con solo explicar lo entretenido que lo había pasado mientras esperaban.

Después de escuchar a su hija explicarle todo eso, pensó que un día tendría que darle las gracias por cuidar tan bien de ella en una situación tan delicada, si lo volvía a ver, claro.

-Lily... pero no tienes que impedir que avisen a las personas que te quieren... seguro que si una persona te promete eso, no se iría... dijo Hermione revolviendo el cabello de su hija.

-de acuerdo... dijo la niña no muy convencida de ello pero con una sonrisa, quería volver a ver ese hombre.

-y ahora ves con Ron, tengo que revisar a tu mamá para ver si puede salir esta tarde. Dijo Ginny ayudando a la niña a bajar de la cama.

La mujer pelirroja y la castaña miraban como los dos salían de la habitación, no sin antes advertirle a Ron sobre lo que le dijera a la niña, y que se tranquilizara un poco.

Ginny empezó a revisar uno a uno los aparatos que controlaban el estado de salud de Hermione. De vez en cuando dirigía una sonrisa traviesa a la castaña que no llegaba a entender. Se sentó para revisar las pequeñas cicatrices que quedaban en su cuerpo, parpadeó varias veces al tener la sensación que desde había despertado hacía una hora se le habían cerrado aún más.

-Ginny... porque esas sonrisas? Preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja al ver otra vez la sonrisa traviesa de la pelirroja.

-mmmm... no lo se... no puedo sonreír? Dijo divertida continuando su tarea como sanadora.

-ginny...

-era guapo ese hombre, verdad? Preguntó Ginny cogiendo la rosa blanca de la mesilla, mostrándosela a Hermione.

-bueno... la máquina que controlaba el pulso a la castaña empezó acelerarse poco a poco, la pelirroja intentaba aguantarse la risa. –si era guapo, de acuerdo... por eso la sonrisa?

-y te sonrojaste cuando te dio la rosa? O fue un problema en mi visión que tengo que hacerme mirar por algún especialista en el hospital? Preguntó mirando la rosa que tenía en su mano, sin borrar la sonrisa traviesa.

La máquina que hacía unos instantes había vuelto a la normalidad, otra vez se aceleraba. –si... también es verdad, pero pocas veces me dicen algo bonito... y menos si saben que tengo una hija.

-de momento sabes... que se llama Sean Anderson... que a Lily le encanta... que es guapo... incluso muy guapo... te atrae también...

-Ginny!

-que! Solo nombraba sus cualidades... y no me vas a negar que no te atrae para nada... si yo tengo pareja y me atrae demasiado... dijo divertida mientras recibía un pellizco a modo de advertencia de su amiga. -si lo vuelves a ver... podrás conocerlo mejor y preguntarle... conociendo a tu hija... él ya sabrá todo de ti...

-Ginny... cualquier hombre que se cruza ante mí me dices lo mismo...

-no... solo te digo que te atrae... para molestarte, se que no es verdad... pero este... he visto algo en tus ojos... diferente...

-Sanadora... creo que se está desviando de su trabajo... y debería volver a ello. Dijo Hermione para que le dejara en paz. La pelirroja se levantó entregándole otra vez la rosa blanca. La castaña se quedó mirándola por un instante y la envolvió el aroma de esa flor, dando a su vez un pequeño tono rojizo a sus mejillas. A pesar que no se diera cuenta, la sonrisa traviesa de Ginny había vuelto aparecer en su rostro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y si podéis dejar un review. Para opinar sobre la historia, todo lo que queráis... repito Harry es hombre y no querrá darse cuenta de los hechos, ya lo aviso... por segunda vez jejeje

Ahora los reviews:

**O. Jane Granger:** gracias por el review y no he pensado a dedicarme profesionalmente... hay mucha gente que escribe mejor que yo y con mucho más talento. Bueno pues ya tienes el nuevo capítulo... no podré actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría pero cada dos semanas seguro que tenéis capítulo nuevo jejeje

**Brendadepottergranger** si es su hija pero como digo por tercera vez Harry es un ciego iniguable o por lo menos en esta historia jejeje

**Femmy:** gracias por el review... y bueno si no eres de dejarlos... pues me alegro he conseguido que lo hagas jejeje como habeis visto será una relación... rara...

**Lewin:** gracias por el review... y ya se sabe... hp promuebe la lectura jajaja y los que escribimos fics aún más... jeejeje

**Sabrina Lilian Potter:** gracias por el review... y si tu dices que esta buenísimo... pues lo reconoceré jajaja (ese ego med3s... XD )

**Shadim:** gracias por el review y me pareció un buen momento para dejarlo... así continuais interesados en la historia... jajaja y si hermione apareció tan pronto como dices... es que sino escribir a ese Harry me haría empezar a despotricar contra todo el mundo... jajajaja ya dije que esta vez no sería tan exagerado como en el fic anterior... pero son cosas que pasan más desapercibidas... lanzar por los aires a tal numero de mortifagos con un solo hechizos no está mal... aparecerse en un lugar utilizando la imagen mental de otra persona... también es poquito.. jajaja pero ya veréis... aparecerá el harry todopoderoso... pero no tanto... jajaja

**Amaterasu:** gracias por el review... y espero que sigas esta historia como la anterior. Jejejeje con lo referente a un chico escribiendo... bueno somos una especie rara... pero yo más jajajaja soy de números JAJAJAJA a que impresiona jajajaa

**Dragonfly81:** gracias por el review... y no me quita mérito sino que se lo debo a la musa jejeje no me siento presionado... vivo en la presión... jajaja ni me lo he creido... jajaja

**Hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por el review... y no sabía que estbas enganchada... no soy muy intuitivo... jajaja en referencia a las preguntas y todo lo demás... ya se verá no tengas prisas... pero puede que no sea la pequeña... o si.. jajaja incertidumbre

**Kaiser the lion:** gracias por el review pero no puedo a responder a la pregunta... si te refieres que si ahora dirá que es harry... te digo que no... que si más adelante lo hará... no te lo puedo decir... sino ya se termina el fic... jejejeje

**Jim:** gracias por el review... y si que he continuado rápido... jajaja que mentiroso soy...

Bueno hasta aquí los reviews...

Solo decir que espero que os haya gustado... que dejéis vuestros reviews... si quereis claro... no es obligatorio... pero me hareis feliz y con más ganas de continuar con la historia...

Un último aviso... es el capítulo de avisos... estoy empezando a idear un nuevo fic post-sexto libro... pero como de costumbre HHr a mi no me quitan de esta magnifica pareja... es la mejor... es mi opinión... cada uno tiene la suya... jajaja


	7. medias verdades y la tempestad

Bueno por fin terminé este capítulo

Bueno por fin terminé este capítulo... ya se que queréis matarme por la tardanza... y por lo que he visto en los reviews... también de la intriga... jajaja tampoco hay tanta...

El capítulo es más bien largo... de los habituales que subo a mis historias jejeje... se que no estoy actualizando muy a menudo... pero intento subir cuando puedo... estoy en un poco de crisis a la hora de continuar con la historia... sobretodo porque empiezo a pensar en la que haré nueva apartir del sexto libro de rowling... no haré ningún comentario respecto al libro para no molestar a la gente que aún no lo haya leído que cada vez son menos jejeje...

Bueno os dejo de molestar y paso al capítulo que seguro intentáis matarme jajaja

Disclaimer: los personajes de Rowling blablabla... ya sabeis de que va... eso de sin fines de lucro y lo demas...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MEDIAS VERDADES Y LA TEMPESTAD...**

**Muerto by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por lo menos podré pensar un poco antes de llegar a casa, pensar la forma de no decirles que he visto a Hermione, ni a Ron, ni a Ginny. Ha sido una buena opción aparecer un poco lejos de casa. Este camino entre árboles y prados verdes da una serenidad impresionante. Mis padres hicieron una gran elección con esta casa en el valle de Godric, hay tranquilidad, perfecto para hacer crecer una familia. Todo lo tuvo que estropear Voldemort, porque tenía que existir, y porque esa profecía. Todo hubiera sido muy diferente de no existir ese maldito, muy diferente...

Saco de mi bolsillo la cajetilla de tabaco y el encendedor plateado. Después de encender un cigarrillo, expulsar el humo de la primera bocanada y guardar todo otra vez en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Diviso con dificultad, al final del sendero por el que voy, la casa donde mi extraña y única familia que tengo espera mi llegada. No creo ni que se hayan percatado que no estoy, tienen prohibido entrar en mi habitación mientras duermo.

Porque hice todo eso en la habitación del hospital, porque no me fui después que Lily se soltara de mi mano, porque mi cuerpo me obligó avanzar contra mi voluntad. A pesar de todo, ya se que los mortifagos han vuelto, dentro de poco segura que regresa Voldemort, debe de estar escondido en algún lugar esperando recuperar su fuerza. Tendré que volver al lugar donde atacaron a Hermione para encontrar alguna pista. Con lo despistados que son seguro que alguno de ellos se les cayó algo que me pueda servir.

Parpadeé un par de veces al ver la puerta de mi casa ante mí, había llegado hasta allí sin darme ni cuenta. El cigarrillo prácticamente terminado, di la última calada y lo apagué en el suelo justo antes de abrir la puerta. Después de abrir la puerta casi imploré a Merlín que no hubiera nadie, por primera vez me había escuchado. En el salón no había nadie, y no escuchaba ningún ruido que proviniera de la cocina, dejé mi chaqueta encima del sofá con delicadeza, para que ninguno de los cuchillos hicieran ningún ruido si llegaran a chocar entre si. Miré a mi alrededor, a cada una de las puertas que habían para ver algún movimiento, tenía la sensación que había alguien. Pero no le di mucha importancia, me dirigí a la escalera para darme una relajante ducha. En el camino me quité la camiseta que llevaba, bajo la escalera estaba el lugar donde guardábamos la ropa sucia antes de lavarla.

-donde has estado? Me preguntó la femenina voz de Tonks al pisar el primer escalón. –y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me provoques de esta manera... puede que un día no me pueda controlar... dijo cambiando al tono sensual habitual. Me giré para mirar hacia la cocina donde provenía su voz, con su cabello corto de inusual color rosa chicle. Estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos. Entonces vi una extraña sombra detrás de ella, solo puede sonreír.

-bueno... si quieres te lo explico mientras te tomas una ducha caliente... conmigo... Dije guiñándole un ojo, casi dejó caer la taza de café, al instante lancé la camiseta hacia la puerta, volví a empezar a subir por la escalera.

-Harry! Se puede... pero la voz de Remus dejó de escucharse, mi intuición no me falló, y encima había acertado de lleno.

-Remus voy a ducharme... y os lo explico. Dije desapareciendo por las escaleras, solo llegaba a oír las risas de Sirius sobre las palabras de Remus y Tonks.

Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y entré a la ducha. No se cuanto tiempo permanecí con las manos apoyadas en la pared, con la cabeza gacha, viendo caer el agua después de resbalar por mi rostro impactando en el suelo. Por lo menos espero que no haya sido mucho, por lo menos la satisfacción relajante de la ducha había aparecido como de costumbre.

Quería continuar en esa situación, no había dormido ni un minuto desde hacia más de veinticuatro horas.

De repente empezaron a llegar a mi mente imágenes vividas hacia unas horas o menos, Hermione sonriendo en la cama del hospital después de realizar el juego de magia, Hermione saludando a su hija, Ron y Ginny, la sensación que Ron no había crecido en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, Lily sonriendo a cada juego de magia que le hacia, cuando se quedó dormida en mi regazo y abrazándome después de contarle los dos únicos cuentos para niños que conocía, lo triste que estaba antes de hacer todas esas promesas en la cafetería, los ojos verdes de ella, los ojos verdes de ella, los ojos verdes de ella... no me lo podía quitar de mi mente, una y otra vez esa imagen, porque tuve la sensación que era como si me mirara a un espejo, porque... no puedo ni pensar en esa posibilidad es improbable.

El agua continuaba resbalando por mi cuerpo, llenando el cuarto de baño de neblina producida por el vapor de agua, entonces una voz llegó a mi mente, la voz de la niña de mis sueños que contestaba a la vez que mi madre, era igual que la de Lily, la hija de Hermione, no puede ser... ella me dijo que su padre se había ido cuando tenía pocos meses de vida. Accioné el grifo del agua fría cerrando el de agua caliente, como si un relámpago recorriera mi cuerpo al sentir el contraste de caliente y frío todo eso desapareció de mi mente como si nunca hubiera existido.

Veinte minutos después bajaba por las escaleras ya vestido, esperando las preguntas que me harían las personas que hablaban en la cocina, esperando la mirada enojada del licántropo por otra pequeña broma que había gastado a su costa. Seguramente también estaría mi lechuza con la postura elegante que tenía por costumbre encima de uno de los armarios. Respiré profundamente para recordarme de no decir nada "verdadero" sobre lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

-buenos días. Dije mientras me dirigía en busca de una taza de café caliente, a pesar de la ducha, necesito mantenerme despierto lo máximo posible.

-y bien? Me pregunta Remus con su tono habitual de enojo y autoridad cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo con algo que había hecho.

Me sirvo tranquilamente la taza de café, y me siento en el lugar reservado para mí cada mañana, en la encimera, cruzando las piernas como si estuviera meditando, pero dando pequeños sorbos al café aún demasiado caliente para mi gusto, mientras veía como el licántropo se iba enfadando aún más, entonces vi la camiseta que le había lanzado al lado de él. –bueno si quieres que te firme la camiseta para que la puedas vender como un artículo de el-niño-que-lo-derrotó, solo tienes que pedírmelo. Dije, las risas de Sirius y Tonks empezaron a resonar por la cocina mientras yo intentaba no reírme.

-Harry... donde estuviste? Preguntó Remus con el mismo tono que antes, pero envuelto por las risas ahogadas de ellos dos.

-fui a dar una vuelta por Londres y hubo un ataque de mortifagos... no os avisé porque se retiraron al instante, solo hirieron débilmente a un muggle que lo llevé a San Mungo... estuve todo el tiempo buscando pistas en el lugar donde sucedió el ataque...

-atacaron! Pero porque no nos avisaste? Preguntó Sirius dejando de reír, tomando una posición seria, poco normal en él últimamente.

-solo fueron Bellatrix, Nott y Goyle, y no les dio tiempo ni ha hacer la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. No fue lo suficientemente importante para que todos saliéramos de aquí, y nos pudieran reconocer o sospechar de nosotros, un hombre solo podía pasar desapercibido, cuatro, no. menos a los ojos de los aurores. Dije totalmente seguro de mi mentira.

-tienes razón... pero en el profeta no sale nada. Dijo Tonks mostrando el titular sin importancia que había en él.

-bueno Tonks... en verdad es normal, Fudge no permitiría que se supiera del ataque, solo cundiría el pánico de saber la existencia otra vez de los mortifagos. Dijo Remus, extrañamente había comprendido mi falsa explicación sin cuestionar mis acciones.

-Harry... y Ginny te vio? Me preguntó Sirius de improvisto, pude reaccionar a tiempo poniendo cara de no saber de que hablaba.

-Sirius! Exclamó Remus como si estuvieran ocultándome algo.

-que sucede aquí... me podrían explicar que tiene que ver Ginny? Y preferiría no tener que utilizar el infernus Nox para sacaros la información o sin tener que hacer explotar alguno de los cristales de la cocina. Dije totalmente serio, creo que se refieren a que trabaja en San Mungo, pero no estoy seguro así que quiero saber por todos los medios que es.

-verás... Ginny trabaja en San Mungo como sanadora... la viste? Remus... no pasará nada porque lo sepa. Dijo Sirius ante la amenazante mirada de Remus desapareciendo por completo al comprobar que el animago tenía razón.

-no, cuando llevé a la mujer al hospital la atendieron dos sanadores que se la llevaron, y yo me fui de ese lugar para que nadie me preguntara. Dije totalmente convencido de mis palabras, en parte tenía razón fueron dos hombres quienes se llevaron a Hermione a curarla.

-y porque atacar a una simple muggle? Eso no lo termino de entender. Si quieren anunciar su vuelta harían algo como en los mundiales de quidditch, podrían esconder la noticia fácilmente, como ya lo han hecho. Dijo Tonks sentándose, por su mirada profundo intentaba buscar una respuesta a todo eso. A pesar que pareciera en este momento la persona más seria y perspicaz con esa actitud, todo se esfumó con su habitual torpeza tirando el recipiente donde guardábamos el azúcar, esparciéndolo por toda la mesa. Pidió perdón con un susurro después del suspiro de Sirius.

-creo que no quieren anunciar su vuelta al mundo con su maldad habitual, sino advertir al ministerio que aún están vivos y preparados. Cuando Voldemort regrese harán un gran ataque eso seguro, pero ahora quieren que el ministerio solo se preocupe, no que envíe a todo el departamento de aurores tras ellos. Seguramente Fudge no cometerá el mismo error que la vez anterior. Dijo Remus limpiando la mesa sin demasiada prisa, hubo un largo silencio en la cocina. Yo no dije nada, todas esas suposiciones eran bajo mi mentira, así que no llegaban a ser reales del todo, pero en vez de alertar al ministerio, con ese ataque a Hermione querían avisar a la orden del Fénix.

-estoy de acuerdo, a partir de ahora tendremos que estar mucho más atento, y nada de no avisar Harry, si no hace falta que vayamos no iremos... pero mantén nos avisados por cualquier cosa. Dijo Sirius casi amenazándome, su actitud paternalista por ser mi padrino no había desaparecido, ni mucho menos.

Busqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí pensando si la niña habría guardado la promesa de no decir nada, espero que sea así sino los problemas aumentarán por segundos. Al exhalar el humo poco a poco me fijé que los tres me miraban intensamente esperando que dijera algo al respecto. –está bien, os avisaré, perdonad por no hacerlo esta vez. Y ahora voy a la biblioteca a revisar los lugares donde podrían estar escondidos hasta que resurjan... Dije levantándome de la encimera, dejando después la taza en el fregadero. Sin decir nada más, salí de la cocina, solo me dijeron que necesitaba descansar, que me vendría bien recuperar fuerzas . Pero lo que menos quería en ese momento sería dormirme, estaba seguro que con solo cerrar los ojos volvería aparecer la imagen de Hermione y su hija, la sensación de melancolía y tristeza también aparecerían con descansar.

En una de las estanterías teníamos diversos mapas de Inglaterra, algunos con lugares donde se habían visto mortifagos en la primera guerra, escondites descubiertos, supuestos escondites ocultos bajo hechizos de magia oscura. Uno a uno fui revisándolos todos. Analizando cada lugar, y recordar alguna de nuestras visitas secretas por las noches. En ninguno de ellos habíamos encontrado nada relevante. Tampoco podría ser un lugar muy inhóspito, seguramente el ministerio habría mirado allí en busca de mortifagos. Seguramente en una pequeña ciudad, pero alejada un poco de ella para pasar inadvertidos. Seguiría a rajatabla las órdenes de Voldemort, no cometerían grandes errores. Pero en Londres seguro que no estarían, poco a poco fui descartando lugares, ya quedaban menos de cien sitios. Llevaba por lo menos tres horas estudiando todo eso y recordando a los mortifagos del día anterior buscando alguna pista en sus ropas.

-Harry, deberías dejar eso, mañana aún estará allí... me dijo Remus desde la puerta con una extrañada mirada como melancólica.

-está bien... veo que seguís insistiendo. Dije apesadumbrado enrollando el mapa con todas las anotaciones que había hecho. –pero porque me miras así?

-te acuerdas cuando te dije que te parecías mucho a tus padres? Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a colocar los últimos mapas en su lugar, yo solo afirmé con la cabeza. –eres la viva imagen de ellos Harry, a pesar del cabello y los ojos diferentes... en cambio tu manera de actuar, tus decisiones inteligentes y lógicas de tu madre, las bromas y lo irracional de tu padre, a pesar que la combinación de esos caracteres diferentes pero a la vez parecidos en ciertos aspectos podría resultar explosiva, has adquirido lo mejor de ellos... están orgullosos de ti Harry... nunca lo olvides...

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese encuentro. Solo una noche los ojos verdes de la niña me asaltaron en sueños. Remus y los demás están un poco preocupados, en los últimos duelos casi me derrotan, me preguntan sobre lo que me desconcentra, si me sucede algo. No les puedo decir que la causa de todo eso es Hermione. Ella se veía hermosa, feliz con la vida que tenía ahora, feliz con su hija. Quien soy yo para aparecer un día, si consigo derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas, y decirle que estoy vivo, que todo lo que sucedió fue un engaño, que todo lo debió pasar por mi supuesta muerte debía dejarlo apartado, quien soy yo. Las dudas de si tengo derecho a volver a su lado después de todo lo que ha sucedido, seguro que me odiaría por ello, y no la culparía de nada, yo me sentiría así.

Voy por las calles de Londres andando sin rumbo aparente. He salido del caldero chorreante después de comprar cuatro cosas para Sirius y Tonks. Cuando entré al callejón Diagon no llovía, pero ahora lo hacia a cántaros, como si mi deseo se hubiera cumplido. Por las calles hay menos gente de lo habitual, pero aún así es difícil andar por allí. Deben de ser las cinco de la tarde, pero como si fueran las diez de la noche, la pequeña tormenta evita que cualquier rayo de luz surque el cielo iluminando las calles.

Las personas que pasan a mi lado, lo hacen con prisas, la gran mayoría bajo paraguas, exceptuando a los que les ha sorprendido la lluvia o a los pocos insensatos como yo que no se cubren ante el agua de la lluvia. No creo que haya insensato igual a mi persona, yo lo hago a paso lento y disfrutando de cada gota de agua que se encuentra conmigo en su camino hacia el suelo.

Entonces recuerdo el lugar exacto donde estoy, dos calles a la derecha se encuentra el oscuro callejón cuando me encontré con Lily y después Hermione. Me detengo, analizando el motivo por el cual me dirigí esa vez hacia allí, quien me guió hacia ese lugar, tuve la sensación que me guiaban. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, otra vez estaba pensando en ella, en verdad siempre lo hacia. Desde que desperté no ha pasado un día que no piense en ella, a cada cosa que hago ella está presente en mi mente. Me giro queriendo alejarme de ese lugar, intentando que ese paseo no se convierta en otra tortura a mi corazón por todo lo anhelado.

Giro la vista un momento hacia atrás antes de reanudar mi marcha por las calles de Londres. Pero cuando decido hacerlo una persona con paraguas me lo impide, en realidad impido yo su avance. Me aparto un poco para dejarle pasar con cierta comodidad, miro extrañado a la persona sin entender el porque no se mueve. Pero no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ante mí, es Hermione. Como puede ser, pero no me da tiempo a pensar en nada que decir, alguien me esta jalando con fuerza para que le preste atención.

-Sean! Sean! Sean! Decía Lily sonriendo y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes. La niña vestida con un chubasquero tirando de mi mano a pesar que la estuviera mirando.

-hola pequeña... como estás? Le pregunté mientras intentaba alborotar un poco su melena castaña. La niña no dejaba sonreír, empezó a mojarse por no estar bajo la protección del paraguas de su madre. Hice sutilmente que reculara un poco para que dejara de mojarse y no enfermara por ello.

Iba a responder a mi pregunta pero un gran rayo surcó el cielo oscurecido, como si intentara delatar que yo tengo una cicatriz igual oculta en mi frente. Al instante llega el trueno, como si de una explosión en el cielo se tratara, resonando por todos sitios. La pequeña dio un respingo ante tal suceso al igual que Hermione. Instantes después la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad, produciendo que la gente acelera el paso alrededor nuestro. Un segundo desvié mi mirada a los ojos de la persona que amaba descubriendo su mirada fija en mí. La lluvia ocultaba todo lo demás, era tan intensa que no podía vislumbrar el final de la calle.

-vamos a esa cafetería para resguardarnos por un tiempo? Preguntó Hermione, no se si a mí o a Lily. Supongo que la segunda opción.

-bueno... será mejor que me vaya...

-me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras. No puedes ir por allí con esta lluvia y menos sin paraguas. Aparte me gustaría agradecerte lo que hiciste ese día. Dijo Hermione oír su voz me hipnotizaba, rememorando a gran velocidad momentos de Hogwarts.

-por favor... dijo la niña a modo de puchero.

-esta bien... dije sin poder negarme a ninguna de las dos. Se puede decir que son madre e hija, las dos consiguen el mismo efecto en mí. No puedo negarme a cualquier petición suya.

Llevábamos unos minutos en ese establecimiento, después de pedir cada uno lo que deseaba, menos la pequeña que fue parada por Hermione, diciéndole que después tendría que cenar y comérselo todo. Nos trajeron con bastante celeridad lo deseado por cada uno. Nunca antes había entrado en ese lugar, en verdad había entrado en muy pocos restaurantes o cafeterías de Londres, fueran Muggles o mágicas, para no despertar suspicacias.

Hermione se sentó enfrente de mí, y Lily a mi lado con una taza de chocolate caliente. Ayudé a la pequeña a quitarse el chubasquero empezaba a mojar el sillón donde estábamos sentados. Después de dejarlo a un lado y centrarme en mi taza de café y la poca gente que veía pasar a través del cristal que nos separaba de la lluvia torrencial. Otro trueno azotó el cielo como si de un látigo se tratara. Nuevamente madre e hija se asustaron levemente por el ruido ensordecedor. Dejé escapar un pequeña risas.

-que te hace tanta gracia? Preguntó Hermione. Al mirarla directamente comprobé que continuaba con el mismo gesto cuando no comprendía una cosa o no le gustaba en absoluto, fruncir levemente el entrecejo.

-nada... es que se nota que sois madre e hija... dije volviendo a reír al ver a Lily con el mismo gesto que ella. Las dos intercambian miradas como si se transmitieran la idea que estaba loco o algo parecido.

Durante varios minutos los tres intercambiábamos palabras, sobre todo centradas en la niña. Que habían salido de la escuela muggle a la que iba, lo mucho que se divertía y aprendía. Los pocos amigos que tenía, que tenía un gato que se llamaba crookshanks, cosa que ya sabía de ante mano. Que Lily tenía una profesora muy buena, que cada día hacia los deberes...

-hablando del tema... Lily te han puesto alguna tarea en la escuela? Preguntó Hermione mientras acomodaba la pequeña mochila de la niña.

-tenemos que dibujar tres animales y explicar como son. Dijo la niña relamiéndose con las últimas gotas de su chocolate caliente.

-pues podrías hacerlo ahora y enseñárselo a Sean...

-SI! Exclamó la niña bajando del asiento, acercándose casi corriendo a su pequeña mochila, Hermione la ayudaba en esa "ardua" tarea de búsqueda, removiendo varias cosas. Desvié la mirada otra vez a fuera, la tormenta no disminuía, ni mucho menos, incluso se podría decir que había aumentando reteniéndome en esa incómoda situación. A pesar que fuera agradable estar con ellas dos mientras amainaba la tormenta, me era muy difícil estar con Hermione enfrente de mí sin poder decirle que soy yo, Harry. Pero no debo hacerlo, mucho tiempo aguantando esta insufrible sensación de separación, para estropearlo a falta de poco tiempo para que todo se resuelva de una vez, para bien o para mal.

-gracias. Oí en un pequeño susurro que venía de enfrente de mí. –no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste, si algo le hubiera pasado a mi hija no sabría que hacer. Dijo ella mientras removía su taza de café tranquilamente.

-no tienes porque agradecérmelo, yo solo os encontré y os llevé al hospital, no hice nada más. Dije dando un fugaz vistazo a Lily que continuaba concentrada en su tarea sin darle importancia a la conversación.

-si tendría que hacerlo... sobretodo por conseguir que mi hija no lo pasara mal todo ese tiempo. De verdad muchas gracias, ella lo es todo para mí. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hija como yo había hecho anteriormente. Pude descifrar en su mirada tristeza o melancolía. Un sentimiento que no se reflejaba bien en los ojos miel de ella.

-no te preocupes... así que estoy en presencia de la directora de El Profeta... bueno si algún día tengo que publicar un anuncio allí... ya se quien me facilitará las cosas... dije con una sonrisa. Ron un importante auror, Ginny sanadora en San Mungo y Hermione directora de El Profeta. Las cosas les van muy bien sin mi presencia. Supongo que atraer problemas como un imán no ayuda avanzar en la sociedad.

Conseguí arrancar una pequeña risa de sus labios, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café. –he de suponer que sabes bastantes cosas de mí... dijo ella a la vez que me señalaba a su hija como motivo de conocerla como era ahora, tenía razón en gran parte.

Yo solo asentí mientras las luces de un auto molestaban mis ojos. –pues me gustaría saber más cosas de ti... Lily me ha explicado varias veces todo lo que hicisteis en el hospital, pero aparte de tu nombre y que sabes hacer "magia" no se mucho más. Dijo tranquilamente, pidiéndome permiso disimuladamente para conocer al extraño que cuidó de su hija.

-de acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras. Hermione ya iba a formular la primera pregunta. Seguramente por si me volvía a ver se había preparado varias preguntas que hacerme. –pero yo también podré preguntar sobre el mismo tema que lo hagas tú... dije sonriendo como si de una travesura se tratara.

-está bien... de donde eres? Por tu físico no pareces de Inglaterra... me preguntó sin dudar mucho, en verdad era bastante lógico, rubio, ojos azules y de piel bastante pálida, no sería el típico inglés.

-nací en Suecia y antes que me lo preguntes... llevo ocho años en Londres, por eso no tengo ningún acento. Dije tranquilamente.

-y a que te dedicas? Me preguntó directamente. No había cambiado nada a pesar de los años, siempre queriendo saber a más y sin ningún problema a la hora de preguntar. Si hubiera un libro sobre mi persona ya lo habría leído para saberlo todo, en verdad si que hay un libro, pero sobre Harry Potter, no sobre Sean Anderson.

Sin pensar dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios, ella parecía no entender que me hacía gracia. –no me dedico a nada...

-nada? Me preguntó rápidamente sin entender que quería decir con eso.

-no me estarás haciendo un interrogatorio para después pedirme una cita? Dije casi riendo por lo atrevido que era. Vi como se sonrojaba levemente y bajaba la mirada. -Era una broma...en verdad estoy trabajando en una fábrica muggle, como operario. Para conseguir el suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler de mi apartamento. Estudié medimagia en Suecia, puedo presumir que con buena nota. Hace unos años pedí un puesto en San Mungo pero diversos sucesos me hicieron cambiar la manera de percibir la vida y lo dejé. Dije tranquilamente, era la historia de la vida de Sean Anderson, sanador pero sin ejercer en sus estudios.

-y se puede saber porque no continuaste con tu carrera de sanador?

-prefiero no hablar de ello, pero cambié mi forma de entender la vida. Antes quería ser reconocido por mis habilidades y tener grandes responsabilidades en el campo de la medimagia, como ser el director de un hospital mágico o ser un importante investigador. Todo cambió... ahora trabajo para sobrevivir, pero sobretodo intento disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último. A preciar un paseo por Londres mientras llueva o haga buen tiempo, admirando cada detalle de las calles. Pensar en cada una de mis decisiones que tomo dando más importancia hacer lo correcto en vez de hacer lo más fácil. Como tomar decisiones que no les gustarán a otras personas, pero siempre para ayudar a otras que te lo piden de corazón, o hacer sonreír a alguien cuando lo está pasando mal. Dije mirando fugazmente a Lily, al volver la mirada a Hermione un pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios comprendiendo el porque no dije nada que su hija estaba conmigo.

-a veces me gustaría poder hacer lo que dices, pero es tan difícil... vivir una vida que nunca habías planeado... dijo Hermione. La hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido, dejando paso a unos cristalinos ojos, acumulándose lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir de su prisión.

No se porque lo hice, un acto reflejo para intentar ayudar a quien fuera mi mejor amiga, a la persona que amo en silencio. Atrapé su fina mano entre las mías, intentando mitigar toda su tristeza con ese simple gesto. –una vez me dijeron... acepta la luz en tu vida, acepta con la misma decisión la oscuridad... nunca dejes de vivir tu vida, porque es tuya... de nadie más...

Separé mis manos de ella, no se de donde salieron esas palabras, en verdad, nunca las había oído. La pequeña y hermosa sonrisa volvió aparecer, haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir con fuerza, al saber que la había ayudado como tantas veces ella me había ayudado a mí.

-gracias... creo que últimamente no había agradecido tantas cosas a una persona...

-pues deberías presentarme a esa persona... necesito que me ayuden con mi problema de andar bajo la lluvia... dije de forma divertida quitándole importancia al asunto. Como respuesta solo obtuve una pequeña risa, pero ya me era suficiente.

Continuamos hablando, pero omitiendo los temas personales. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba esto, poder hablar con Hermione tranquilamente, como si en verdad el tiempo no hubiera pasado y continuáramos siendo los grandes amigos de siempre. A pesar que a veces notaba como se controlaba a la hora de hablar, lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo. Supongo que ella para estar en posición defensiva respecto al extraño que en verdad era, y yo por miedo a delatarme quien era en realidad. Hacia mucho tiempo que no admiraba de forma tan intensa la simple sonrisa de una persona, es tan hermosa, me encanta producir el efecto que aparezca.

La tormenta ya había desaparecido, dejando paso a una fina lluvia, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. De vez en cuando miraba a la niña para comprobar como iba en su tarea del colegio. Era una lindura de niña, Hermione es muy buena madre.

Removí lo poco que quedaba de mi segunda taza de café, decidiéndome a terminarlo o no, pensando que si lo hiciera todo este momento mágico terminaría. Pero en algún momento tendría que terminar, con la poca decisión que tenía me bebí lo poco que quedaba.

-ya está! Exclamó Lily levantando los brazos, dejando a un lado los lápices de colores y todo lo que había utilizado para hacer el dibujo. Sin que me diera cuenta había depositado el dibujo ante mí y se había colocado en mi regazo. –te gusta? Me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. De reojo pude ver como Hermione se extrañaba por el gesto de su hija, no era la única extrañada por ello, yo estaba igual.

Observé el dibujo atentamente, no era una gran obra de arte, pero dibujaba muy bien para su edad. En verdad no sabía ni cuantos años tenía. Sin percatarme de cómo llegamos a esta situación, me explicaba como era cada uno de los animales, con cada detalle. La ayudaba en todo lo que podía pero sin sobrepasarme, conocía Hermione, sabía que no era muy partidaria de las ayudas porque si, cuando el tema eran los estudios. No entendía porque pero me encantaba ayudar con la tarea a la niña, y más cada vez que me miraba con esos ojos. La niña reía con cada una de las estupideces que se me ocurrían para explicarle alguna cosa de ese animal. A veces oía la risa de Hermione, pero intentaba esconderla, muchas veces la había mirado fugazmente dedicándole una sonrisa para intentar decirle sin palabras que su hija era una joya. Algunas veces su reacción era sonrojarse levemente yo solo podía seguir sonriendo intentando que ese leve rubor en sus mejillas perdurara durante tiempo.

-tenía razón... oí esas palabras susurradas por Hermione, yo solo pude volver a mirarla otra vez, sin entender demasiado.

-perdona? Llegué a preguntar haciendo que se sobresaltara, como si las palabras que acababa de pronunciar no lo quisieran haber dicho en voz alta.

-nada, nada... solo que Lily tenía razón sobre una cosa que discutimos hace semanas. Dijo ella cruzando miradas con su hija. Vi como la pequeña habría los ojos entre asombrada y feliz, yo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Hermione afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, como reacción a ello, Lily sonrió igual que su madre.

-supongo que esto es una clave madre-hija... dije divertido al ver como se comportaban, como si trataran de ocultarme algo. Desvié mi mirada a la ventana y lo que vi me hizo comprender que era hora de irme de ese lugar. Era Ron, me miraba con mala cara u odio, a su lado, Ginny intentaba hablar con él pero no respondía en ningún momento solo me miraba directamente. –bueno ya es hora que me vaya... tengo varios asuntos de que ocuparme y sino se me hará tarde. Dije haciendo que Lily bajara de mi regazo.

-no te vayas... dijo Lily utilizando esa mirada que costaba tanto resistirme a cualquier petición suya. Los hermanos pelirrojos nos observaban desde fuera, y uno de ellos como si quisiera matarme.

-tengo que irme pequeña... se ha hecho tarde, y tengo que hacer varias cosas antes de ir a casa a cenar. Y ya va siendo hora que termines tus tareas y cenes con tu mamá. Dije con una sonrisa mientras me levanta y me colocaba bien mi chaqueta.

-tampoco es tan tarde Sean... podrías quedarte un poco más. Me dijo hermione con una sonrisa, si me lo pidieran otra vez no podría resistirme.

-en realidad es muy tarde. Dije mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza señalando el reloj en la pared de la cafetería. Hermione ahogó un grito al conocer la hora que era. –cuando la compañía es grata el tiempo pasa volando Hermione... dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Creo que he descubierto una gran afición que conlleva una hermosa recompensa. –un placer volver a veros y en una situación no tan delicada.

-igualmente Sean. Dijo Hermione acercando su mano para despedirse, el apretón de manos fue un leve contacto pero nuevamente hizo que un relámpago recorriera mi cuerpo. No quería separar mi mano de su suave y fina piel, pero tuve que hacerlo. –algún... algún día podríamos quedar para tomar algo o dar una paseo... como hoy... los tres... me dijo Hermione bastante nerviosa. Soy yo o me estaba pidiendo una cita disimuladamente. Tengo que dejar de creer en fantasías.

-de acuerdo, ya os mandaré una carta para mantenernos en contacto.

-pero como sabrás...

-bueno Hermione, es fácil poder localizar a alguien si es la directora de El profeta, solo tengo que mandarla a tu despacho. Dije tranquilamente, guiñé un ojo a Lily y después intenté alborotar un poco su cabello, consiguiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. –Nos vemos pequeña y la próxima vez haré algún juego de magia nuevo...

-adiós Sean. Me dijo agitando enérgicamente su mano a modo de despedida.

Me acerqué al propietario de la cafetería haciendo el pago de todo lo que habíamos consumido en ese tiempo. Seguro que cuando lo descubra Hermione se enfadará, pero ellas dos me dieron mucho más.

Salí tranquilamente mientras me despedía con un gesto con la mano. Solo estar en la calle, pude comprobar con todos mis sentidos que la lluvia había cesado por completo. Las nubes se rompían y se difuminaban levemente dejando paso a los tenues rayos de luz plateada pertenecientes a la luna. Calles encharcadas revelando el poco tiempo que no llovía.

Busqué un cigarrillo en mi chaqueta. Cuando por fin di con uno y alcancé el encendedor plateado, lo encendí sin prisas, aspirando lentamente y con calma el humo. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como ginny paraba a su hermano que viniera hacia aquí, seguramente a reclamarme que hacía con Hermione y su hija en una cafetería muggle. Estoy seguro que los celos de Ron siguen igual, y Ginny quien los sufre más.

Me giro en dirección contraria, no quiero provocar aún más, teóricamente tengo que pasar desapercibido por completo. Pero cada vez me cuesta más, sobretodo al volver a ver a Hermione y conocer a su hija.

No se porque lo hice, pero mandé un saludo al aire, con el cigarrillo entre mis dedos. Gustosamente vería la reacción de Ron al gesto, pero me la puedo imaginar, sobretodo porque puedo oír la reprimenda que su hermana le está dando. Tiene el mismo carácter que su madre...

Prosigo con mí caminar sin dirección alguna por las calles de Londres. Ahora mismo estoy en un parque de esta ciudad. Nunca antes había estado en este lugar, unas horas antes y bajo los rayos del Sol estaría lleno de niños jugando por todos sitios, con sus padres siguiéndolos con la mirada para que no les pasara nada, mientras hablan animadamente con otros padres. Algunos ancianos sentados en los bancos de madera recordando sus años de juventud con mucha nostalgia evadiendo tiempos peores.

La vida seguramente se abría convertido en muy tranquila desde la supuesta muerte de Voldemort. No quiero que se vuelva a las épocas de oscuridad, donde la desconfianza, el terror y el mal envolvían estos lugares. Seguramente después de Voldemort aparecerá otro psicópata asesino, con delirios de grandeza y poder. Sobretodo para recordar a la gente que en la condición humana siempre existirá el mal, que siempre existirá seres humanos capaces de convertir en infiernos las vidas de las personas. Pero por lo menos estoy seguro que esta vez podré hacer que los años de paz perdure lo suficiente como para que mis amigos puedan vivir felizmente sus vidas, cosa que se merecen. Por el apoyo incondicional que me brindaron, sin temer a la muerte que los envolvía al estar a mi lado...

* * *

Y aquí termina el séptimo capítulo de mi fic... espero que os haya gustado... y sino, que no os haya supuesto una perdida de tiempo jajajaja

Voy a ser buena persona y voy a dar un pequeño adelanto... en el próximo capítulo Harry por fin dejará de ser un ciego y sabrá que esa pequeña niña es su hija. BIEN la única neurona que tenemos los hombres se le activo a Harry jajaja... como podéis ver... soy un gran defensor de la inteligencia masculina jajaja

Bueno llegamos a la parte de los reviews... que por cierto... son unos cuantos... haber si mas gente se anima a dejarlos jajaja

**Jim:** gracias por el review... y sobre cazador de dragones... bueno me gustan los dragones y cosas relacionadas con ellos y se me ocurrió la idea de relacionarlo con Harry Potter.

**Camila:** gracias por el review... y gracias por tu opinión sobre el fic... tampoco será para tanto... jejeje

**O. Jane Granger:** gracias por el review y en referencia a la inspiración... nunca se me ha ido... bueno hubo un momento que si... pero en verdad no, sino que tenía problemas en plasmarlo en el pc... y los sigo teniendo... jejeje y seguimos con la inspiración y esperemos que por mucho tiempo... jejeje

**Olga:** gracias por el review... y yo por lo menos lo escribí para que se os hiciera mas interesante... y en referencia a Harry y que hermione descubra que es el... pues muy... a la larga...

**Lewin:** gracias por el review... me agrada que te encante el fic... y si se volvieron a encontrar y sigo escribiendo... pero no actualice pronto... jejeje pero más rápido que otros escritores...jajaja

**Karlia-Karlilla:** gracias por el review... por lo menos te dignaste a dejar uno no como otros jejeje

**Amaterasu:** si soy de numeros... mas bien de informatica... pero eso no quiere decir que conozca todos los programas que existen... jajaja normalmente sucede esto cuando la gente sabe lo que estudias... Ron siempre será igual... y si empiezas a conocer mi forma de escribir... alargar... alargar y alagar la historia jajaja

**La Dama del Tiempo:** gracias por el review... y como digo a menudo esto de los fics ayudan a que los jóvenes lean de una vez jajajaja ya me hago mayor jajaja bueno si te gusta la trama mejor jajaja y si soy HHr para mí es la mejor pareja, pero no como otros shippers, respeto todas las demás. Mira que soy pesados con lo que e dedique profesionalmente... al final me lo creeré jajaja

**Rochy true:** gracias por el review.. el fic tampoco es tan original hay algunos que se parecen... pero poco jejeje... cada día que pasa la originalidad de un fic es mas difícil... y es terrible... pero terrible de verdad jejeje... pues va a ir complicada... por si alguien no lo recuerda... nuestro gran amigo el señor oscuro esta vivo... jajaja se nota la ironia jajja

**Steph-granger:** gracias por el review... y lo de actualizar pronto como que no... jejeje pero siempre lo más rápido que puedo...

**Kpcd Kent:** gracias por el review... y antes de dejar ese comentario sobre las habilidades de Harry... ya veremos... jejeje y se que no parecen grandes habilidades... pero... aparecerse dentro de una casa, por haber entrado en la mente de una niña y haber visualizado el lugar, es poco? O curar a una persona con múltiples heridas de gravedad, en un solo día, llegando a cicatrizar por completo, es poco? Pues preparaos... jijiji y todo eso de la apariencia es para que no le reconozca... por eso es difícil de imaginarselo... jejeje

**Kapulla:** gracias por el review... y un poco si se puedo saber que sucederá pero tampoco del todo jejeje ahí esta la gracia, dejar entrever un poquito y ocultaros lo demás jajaja solo tengo dos historias mas cazador de dragones y un song-fic... tampoco son muchas pero bueno... me gustan jejeje... y el siguiente capítulo llegó... jajaja

**Hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por el review, y lo siento... no puedo responderte a la pregunta... pero estaría mejor formulada si hubieras dicho... lo dirá harry o lo descubrirán? Pero tampoco la responderé... jejeje soy malo jejeje

Gracias por todos los reviews y a las personas que solo lo leen... y les doy las gracias aquí es porque normalmente no llegan hasta tan abajo... jajaja tampoco cuesta mucho... pone review GO! Le das ahí y si tienes alguna duda o pregunta intentaré responderla... y si pones cualquier otra cosas tambien intentaré responderla jejeje...

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	8. sentimientos ocultos y una mirada verde

Bueno... ya estoy aquí jajaja vuelvo con otro capitulo de mi historia jejeje POR FIN jajaja

Siempre insistiendo cuando harry descubriría que lily es su hija... pues leer y sabréis si por fin Harry deja de ser un ciego... o continua sin ver que la niña de ojos verdes es su hija jejeje cuando terminéis el capitulo sabréis cual de las dos opciones...

Lo acepto, soy malo jajaja

Ya dejo de decir tonterias y os dejo con el capitulo jejeje

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS Y UNA MIRADA VERDE**

**Muerto by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya hace casi un mes del encuentro en la cafetería. Hace cuatro años desde que desperté y esta será la primera vez que visite este lugar. En el día de hoy se cumplen siete años de mi supuesta muerte, y de la muerte de un gran mago de verdad, Albus Dumbledore. También es la primera vez que visito las tumbas de mis padres, nunca me había atrevido hacerlo, pero ya era hora de enfrentarme a este temor.

Estoy a las puertas del cementerio de Hogsmeade, donde los grandes magos de los últimos tiempos descansan en paz. Definitivamente esto es mucho más difícil de lo que creí. Las puertas metálicas del cementerio es como si hechizaran mi mente para que no avanzara. No eran más de las once del mediodía, el sol brillaba con fuerza, como si hasta él recordara a Dumbledore. Sus rayos se abrían paso entre ramas y hojas de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

Lanzo al suelo el cigarrillo que ocupa mis manos, y lo apago con el pie. Por fin me decido a entrar, ando lentamente observando los nombres gravados en las lápidas de piedra. Todos nombres de grandes magos y de grandes gestas. Algunas tumbas son guardas por flores de personas que aún recuerdan a los que descansan en paz en ese lugar.

Ante mi se encuentra la supuesta tumba de Tonks, dos pequeñas líneas la recuerdan. Cuanta razón tienen, sigue siendo igual. Por un momento desvío mi mirada y me encuentro una tumba simple y majestuosa, de un blanco intenso. Es como si estuviera presidiendo a las demás. Ese lugar es el que merece un mago de inteligencia y poder superiores como él. A su lado otra tumba, pero esa se que no se merece el lugar de honor.

Al volver la vista, los rayos del sol me ciegan por un momento. Instintivamente coloco mi mano enfrente mi rostro para evitar esa ceguera. Lo que venía buscando está ahí delante. Dos viejas tumbas, tapadas por el polvo y alguna que otra planta. A pesar de eso consigo vislumbrar un nombre, James Potter. Con paso inseguro, y prácticamente como si mis piernas fueran de madera, avanzó hacia el lugar donde descansan mis padres.

Estoy allí de pie ante el lugar donde nunca antes me había atrevido a visitar. Sin fuerzas para ello retiro todo lo que oculta las inscripciones de la tumba de mis padres, revelando las inscripciones en su memoria. Recordados por los excelentes magos que fueron y por sus amigos. Una lágrima rebelde surcó mi mejilla, deslizándose con relativa facilidad. Quisieran salir muchas más siguiendo a la primera rebelde, pero no quise que fuera así. Mi mente funcionaba a gran velocidad, intentando imaginar como sería todo sin Voldemort. La nostalgia, melancolía y dolor aparecieron en mí intentando provocarme a desahogarme una vez más, pero esta vez no sería así. Tenía que controlarme como fuera. En mi mano hice aparecer dos rosas blancas depositándolas delicadamente encima la tumba de cada uno. Intentando que el embriagador aroma de las flores perdurara alrededor mío, no se porque pero ese aroma me recuerda algo que mi mente no termina de descifrar.

-por favor cuidar de Sirius, Remus, Tonks y todos los demás... en especial a Hermione y a su hija... no permitáis que les suceda algo malo... protegerlas como lo hicisteis conmigo todos estos años. Dije con voz temblorosa, intentando que mi petición llegara a oídos de mis padres, sin terminar de atreverme hacerlo. Una suave brisa, a modo de pequeño golpe de aire, me rodeo por completo pero sin llegar a mover ni un milímetro las dos rosas. Como si fuera la contestación a mi petición.

Me quedé unos minutos con la mente en blanco sin saber que hacer, el sonido de un pájaro lejano me despertó de la ensoñación en que vivía. Parpadeé varias veces, creí ver a mi madre ante mí, sonriéndome. Otra vez la imagen de unos ojos verde esmeralda en mi mente. Los ojos de Lily son iguales que los míos y los de mi madre, pero es imposible, porque siempre aparece esta idea en mi mente. Solo era una coincidencia, mucha gente tiene los ojos verdes.

"estás seguro?" me preguntó una voz en mi mente, no la sabía identificar, pero era de varón. Empecé a voltear a un lado y a otro en busca de alguna persona que hubiera pronunciado esas palabras. De mí alrededor lo único en que se fijaba mi mirada era la tumba de Dumbledore.

-no puede ser que ese viejo continúe entrando en mi mente. Dije susurrando ahora intentando encontrar al anciano mago de cabello plateado con la mirada centrada en mi persona. Después de eliminar todas esas imaginaciones de mi cabeza vuelvo a mirar fijamente las tumbas de mis padres con sendas rosas blancas encima de ellas. –por favor... cumplid lo que os he pedido...

Con paso lento y mirando a mi alrededor por si aparecía el anciano mago, me acerqué hasta estar enfrente de su tumba. Era simple, pero a la vez majestuosa. Totalmente blanca, las letras gravadas en la lápida gran elegancia, describían todos los grandes honores del mago. Era una extensa inscripción de letra diminuta para englobar todos sus logros. En la parte superior el nombre completo del mago, casi impensable que una persona tuviera tantos nombres a la vez... seguido por las fechas de nacimiento y defunción, remarcando así la gran longevidad del mago.

Era como si estuviera otra vez en hogwarts, con sus ojos tras sus características gafas de media luna vigilándome cada segundo. Volví a girarme para observar a mí alrededor en su busca. Casi inconscientemente me arrodille con una rodilla en el suelo en su presencia, mostrando mis respetos ante él, cosa que nunca había hecho y se merecía desde el día que le conocí. Llevar toda esa carga a mi corta edad hizo mella en mí.

Una rosa blanca apareció en mis manos como las anteriores veces. Con sumo cuidado la deposité encima de la tumba blanca, llegando casi a camuflar sus pétalos. En poco tiempo, empecé a perder la noción del tiempo. Como si hablara con él a través de mi mente, pidiendo perdón por mis actos y mi forma de ser con una persona que solo quería lo mejor para mí. Protegiéndome, salvándome y ayudándome con miles de problemas y dificultades. Caí casi en un estado de coma, recordando todos los momentos que él hizo todo eso por mí, pero sin saber apreciarlo en su debido momento...

No sabía si había pasado unas horas o unos segundos desde que me había arrodillado ante él. Parpadeé varias veces intentando que mi cerebro empezara a reaccionar. Ese gesto no lo consiguió sino el sollozo de una persona a mi lado. Un sollozo que se me hizo familiar al instante. Viré mi vista para centrarme en la persona a mi lado y abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada al reconocer a Hermione. Lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro, algunas terminaban en la comisura de sus labios, otras menos afortunadas avanzaban más. Mis manos intentaban ir a despejar su rostro de lágrimas como sino pudieran verla así. Mis ojos se cerraron detonando el dolor que empezaba a sufrir en mi interior de verla en ese estado. Mi corazón no quería seguir latiendo atente esa imagen. Ella estaba completamente arrodillada ante una tumba, a veces llevaba a eliminar alguna de esas lágrimas que me gustaría hacer que desaparecieran con mis propias manos. No sabía que hacer, si acercarme o alejarme como el "fantasma" que en realidad era. Entonces me fijé en sus finas manos, estaba con los puños cerrados con fuerza. Era rabia? Odio? Me pregunté sin entender del todo. Si que lo era, su rostro mostraba dolor, tristeza y melancolía pero sus manos, a la vez mostraban odio. Una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, fue en ese momento que desvié mi mirada, y descubrí el motivo...

Era yo, era Harry Potter. La persona que seguía amando tenía esa extraña mezcla por mi culpa, Hermione estaba arrodillada y abatida ante mi tumba. _Harry James Potter 1980 – 1998_, esa era la principal inscripción. _El gran mago que derrotó la oscuridad, el gran mago que nos iluminó de nuevo, _esa era la dedicatoria. No pude seguir leyendo, el brazo de ella me lo impedía, la mano que sostenía un ramo de flores. Creo que mi corazón llegó a detenerse por completo, era yo quien hacía sentir eso a Hermione. Era yo quien le hacía sentir dolor y odio a la vez. Toda idea de acercarme desapareció, no me merecía el poder consolarla o ayudarla. Con paso tembloroso y sin poder dejar de observarla, como si algo me impidiera dejar de hacerlo, fui alejándome poco a poco hacia atrás. Llegué a oír un pequeño sollozo por parte de ella, sino llego a controlarme, corro hacia ella para abrazarla. Por un momento giro mi vista hacia la tumba blanca de ese anciano, como si esperara que me dijera que debía hacer. Por unos instantes perdí la noción del tiempo, pero no como antes. Era hora de marcharme de ese lugar, sin mucha decisión me di la vuelta para encarar la salida de ese lugar donde descansaban en paz tantos grandes magos. Pero mi nombre, mi falso nombre, llegó a mis oídos.

-Sean. Apenas era un susurro del viento, pero era la voz de Hermione. Como si de un imán se tratara, volteé con cierta celeridad, viendo como ella terminaba de levantarse después de depositar el ramo de flores encima de mi supuesta tumba.

-perdóname no quise molestarte. Dije no muy seguro que la hubiera molestado, por lo menos en mi apariencia de Sean Anderson. Quería huir de ese lugar, ver de esa manera a Hermione no era algo que fuera capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en los míos, claramente podía ver el rastro dejado por las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaban pero no de felicidad sino todo lo contrario. Una última lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su fino rostro. Mis manos pedían a gritos eliminar ese rastro de dolor, y odio.

-no te preocupes, solo recordaba a un viejo amigo... y los recuerdos felices llegaron a mi... dijo casi adivinando mi pregunta, pero seguía pudiendo descubrir con solo mirarla a sus ojos si mentía. Creo que ella ya no podía hacer eso conmigo, o por lo menos lo deseo.

-eso no es verdad... como me atreví a decir esas cuatro palabras. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa por mi atrevimiento, pero también por mi acierto. Un pequeño temblor en su labio inferior detonaba que no sabía que decir. En cambio yo podía controlarme a la perfección. Tantos años de entrenamiento han conseguido que madure de una vez y pueda ocultar mi sensaciones y emociones sin problemas, incluso llegando a contrarrestarlas. –se que no soy una persona con quien confiarías sin dudar, y menos todo esto... pero no son solo lágrimas de añoranza...

-yo... yo... yo si que confío en ti, pero... a ella le costaba pronunciar bien palabra alguna, provocado por mi forma directa al hablar de ese tema. Vi como llegaba a morderse levemente el labio inferior, añoro esa expresión en su rostro.

-le guardas rencor por algo... dije casi intentando no llegar a pronunciar esas palabras. Fue casi en un murmuro, pero lo llegó a oír. Cerró los ojos, eso significaba que había dado en el clavo, a pesar que no dijera nada lo sabía.

-no puedo guardarle rencor... el salvó al mundo mágico y al muggle... me salvó innumerables veces... ella desvió su mirada, como si intentará ver de reojo la tumba, mi tumba. Continuaba mintiéndome, o por lo menos no terminaba de decirme toda la verdad, tampoco la culpo por ello, soy solo un extraño. No se porque lo hice pero me di la vuelva y empecé nuevamente a irme de ese lugar mientras ella estaba distraída. Cuando creí haberlo conseguido nuevamente su voz llegó a mi, paralizándome por completo, y ella era la única de hacerme sentir así. Capaz de hacer todo o nada con solo su recuerdo, y si le sumamos su voz, solo puedo guiarme por ella. –Sean! Porque te vas... ni siquiera te despides... Oía como se acercaba con paso lento, no me atrevía ni ha girarme. –Sean... yo...

No se porque lo hice, seguramente lo deseaba, pero no debí hacerlo. Me giré sin prisas, conectamos nuestras miradas, como si ella buscara una respuesta ante mis acciones, no creo que se vea capaz de leer mis ojos, ahora azules. Pero yo si, y veo desconcierto y extrañamente temor. Como si no fuera yo quien pronunciara las palabras, salieron pausadamente pero de una forma muy clara. –Hermione... si no quieres decirme la verdad no lo hagas, nunca te obligaría hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad... Pero por favor, no me digas medias verdades para escapar a lo que temes enfrentarte...

-enfrentarme... se puede saber a que te refieres... no te entiendo... dijo ella con bastante decisión, pero su mirada y su rostro no reflejaba eso, sino que me estaba acercando a un lugar peligroso dentro de su alma. Un lugar que si tengo la osadía de llegar, puedo ayudarla a superar ese dolor y ese odio, pero a un precio demasiado alto.

Hace siete años, cuando éramos amigos de verdad, no me hubiera atrevido a dar este paso por no perder su amistad. Pero ahora ya no importa, ya la perdí durante siete años, no quiero que cierre su alma por mi culpa, por culpa de Harry Potter. –tienes miedo a enfrentarte al hecho que en parte odias a Harry Potter... como reacción ella abrió sus labios al oír mis palabras intentando negar mis palabras, noté como sus ojos volvían a brillar de manera triste. Pero ya había tenido el valor de cruzar esa línea, de intentar liberar su alma de un vago recuerdo, el mío. – tienes miedo a enfrentar esa realidad por temor a que su recuerdo desaparezca de tu corazón... porque a pesar que sabes del odio o resentimiento que tienes hacia su persona... no lo quieres admitir porque al lado de esas sensaciones tienes otras totalmente opuestas y crees que al aceptarlas desaparecerán... o por lo menos eso es lo que creo al verte ante su tumba y ahora mismo... pero solo es mi opinión Hermione...

-yo... fue lo único que llegó a decir. Sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto en el bosque al final del cementerio, a su vez que intentaban retener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. No debí decir todo eso, no soy nadie en realidad, no soy la persona que tenía que hacer esto. Nuevamente quiero salir de ese lugar, podría aparecerme en cualquier lugar del mundo si quisiera. Pero ahora ya no podía huir, había cruzado la línea sin retorno y era hora de afrontar todas las consecuencias. Bajé la mirada hasta el suelo derrotado por haber tomado esa decisión. –tienes toda la razón... tengo miedo. Dijo hermione en un susurro, casi ni me atrevía a mirarla. Por unos momentos cerré los ojos para agarrar las suficientes fuerzas para ello. Pero no me preparé para verla así. Me miraba con intensidad, pidiéndome solamente con la mirada que la ayudara. Las lágrimas rebeldes habían conseguido liberarse, deslizándose por su mejilla. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ella también intentaba conseguir ese valor que los dos necesitábamos en estos momentos.

-di lo que sientes... di lo que guardas dentro de ti... dije con voz tranquila.

Hermione se mordió levemente el labio. –pero... yo... fueron sus únicas palabras envueltas en un sollozo. Tenía que controlarme para no abrazarla, he intentar apaciguar su dolor, pero tenía que conseguir que lo sacara de una vez.

-di todo lo que te guardas en estos años... no temas... su recuerdo siempre estará en tu corazón...

-pero... nuevamente una palabra en medio de un sollozo, casi ni llegó a pronunciarla. Más lágrimas resbalaban por su fino rostro.

-Hermione desahógate de una vez...

Y no hubo contestación, solo me miraba intentado que la ayudara a expresarlo. Como si le faltaran palabras para decir lo que sentía.

-Sean no es fácil! No se que siento en verdad! Lo entiendes! Sus puños continuaban apretados con fuerza, incluso podría decir que sino vigilara podría herirse sus manos. Adelantó un paso, casi amenazándome.

-yo no te dije que fuera fácil! Sabes perfectamente lo que sientes! Pero continúas negándolo! Lo puedo ver en tus ojos!

-pues dime que siento! Porque yo no lo se!

-no te lo puedo decir! Tienes que ser tu quien luche contra eso! Desahógate de una vez! Confías en mí?

-Si! dijo ella sin terminar de cerrar sus labios como si se diera cuenta de algo. Continuaba con esa mirada fija en mí, por fin lo comprendió, falta poco para desaparecer otra vez. Por lo menos la ayudaré en esto.

-pues entonces desahógate de una maldita vez! Solo estamos tú y yo! Nadie más! Nadie más escuchará lo que digas! Dilo!

-tengo miedo... dijo suavizando la voz, cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada. No tenía que parar, ya estaba cerca, lo notaba, solo era un paso más...

-imagina que soy Harry Potter! que estoy ante ti! Que es la única oportunidad que tienes para reclamarle lo que te hizo! Lo que guardas en tu interior! Díselo!

-yo... una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, brillando como si fuera una perla, una perla salada. Se mordía con fuerza el labio y a la vez fruncía su entrecejo.

-HERMIONE! DIME QUE TE HICE! DÍMELO! Dije con fuerza y conseguí por fin mi objetivo. Conseguí liberar tu alma de mi doloroso recuerdo, ya solo te quedará la feliz tristeza. Ya no habrá lágrimas, sino sonrisas al recordar. Y tendré que pagar el precio de no volver a verte, pero te seguiré amando Hermione.

Volvió a mirarme pero aún con los ojos cerrados, se que me estás imaginando ante ti, con la apariencia que recuerdas. –TE ODIO HARRY! PORQUE! PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA! SABÍA QUE TE SUCEDÍA ALGO! LO PODÍA VER EN TUS OJOS! NUNCA PUDISTE MENTIRME CON TU MIRADA! Entonces abrió los ojos, pero no me miraba a mi, sino al reflejo mío en su mente. Lágrimas volvieron a emerger de sus, ahora, cristalinos ojos. Como si fueran dos mares de color miel enfurecidos, que intentan limpiar su alma. Me señala con su dedo índice, por fin conseguí que lo aceptaras y te desahogaras sin miedos. –DESCUBRÍ QUE TE ENTRENABAS! QUE TE PREPARABAS PARA TU BATALLA FINAL! PERO ESPERÉ A QUE ME LO DIJERAS! CONFIÉ EN TI! LO HICISTE PARA NO PREOCUPARNOS! LO SE! PERO ERA TU MEJOR AMIGA! SABÍAS QUE ESTABA ALLÍ PARA LO QUE QUISIERAS! PERO SUCEDIÓ! TUBE QUE NEGAR LO QUE SENTÍA POR TI PARA NO PERDER TU AMISTAD! PARA MI NO FUE UN ERROR! SOLO RECUERDO UN BESO HARRY! UN BESO! PERO ES LO MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA ME HA SUCEDIDO! Empezó avanzar hacia mi pero todavía con la mirada perdida.

-NI SIQUIERA LILY LLEGA A IGUALARLO! MUCHAS NOCHES SUEÑO CON ESE BESO! PERO PARA CONTINUAR SIENDO AMIGOS NEGUÉ TODO ESO! PORQUE TENÍA MIEDO A PERDERTE! TRES DÍAS ANTES ME ENTERÉ DE ALGO QUE CAMBIARÍA MI VIDA! TENÍA MIEDO DE PERDERTE! POR ESO NO TE LO DIJE! PERO CUANDO NOS GUIARON HACIA LA SALA COMÚN TUBE UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO! ENTONCES FUE CUANDO NO TE VI! PERO ESTABAS FUERA DEL RETRATO! CON LA PROFESORA! Y ENTONCES LO SUPE! TUBE QUE DECÍRTELO! ROGUÉ QUE ABRIERAS EL RETRATO PARA DECIRTELO! YA NO ME IMPORTABA SI PERDÍA TU AMISTAD! PERO TEMIA POR TI! SABIA QUE IBA OCURRIR! PERO NO VOLVISTE! ME DEJASTE SOLA! YO TE AMABA! Y POR MIEDO TE PERDÍ! PERO PORQUE! PORQUE TUVISTE QUE MORIR HARRY! PORQUE NO LUCHASTE POR VIVIR! PORQUE! Fue entonces cuando no la vi venir. Me golpeó en la mejilla con la mano abierta. Me golpeó con fuerza, con todo su dolor, odio, rabia juntos. Como si llegara a golpearme directamente al alma. De la fuerza y por merecerme ese golpe a pesar que no fuera Sean giré la cara, evitando mirarla. No fui consciente de ello.

Como si el tiempo llegara a detenerse, los dos ni nos movimos. Solo al oír ahogar un suspiro de sorpresa por parte de Hermione me hizo despertar. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, sobretodo de satisfacción por conseguirlo. Pero también para ocultar la mueca al pensar que se acabó. Volví a mirarla a los ojos, ahora parecía relajada. Ni puños cerrados, ni entrecejo fruncido, ni mordiéndose el labio, pero sus ojos continuaban cristalinos. Una única lágrima consiguió escapar de esa prisión. Pero sus ojos ahora eran dos mares de miel calmados por completo, pero demostrando que acaba de pasar la tempestad. Su alma había sido liberada de nuevo.

-lo siento... yo... no... Dijo casi sin voz, con un tono dulce y avergonzada por golpearme. Alzó su mano, seguramente en busca de mi mejilla, para pedir perdón por lo que había hecho. Pero la detuve antes que llegara hacerlo agarrándola de la muñeca. Nuestras miradas se conectaron con gran intensidad, podía ver que su alma me agradecía lo que había hecho.

-no pasa nada... además uno se acostumbra con el tiempo... por lo menos no me diste otra vez y me llamaste sinvergüenza... dije divertido, conseguí una media sonrisa por su parte. Ocultándola levemente con su mano libre.

Sin poder reaccionar, tanto porque nunca creí que esa fuera su reacción y porque me había resignado otra vez a perderla de mi vida, Hermione se refugió en mí. Me rodeó el cuello con su brazo y ocultó su rostro entre su brazo y mi cuello. Entonces fue como si perdiera todas las fuerzas, solté su muñeca consiguiendo que me rodeara el cuello. Instintivamente coloqué mis manos en su espalda. Al instante noté como algo frío llegó a mi cuello, sus lágrimas.

Se podría decir que se detuvo el tiempo, ahogaba su lágrimas y sollozos en mí. Yo solo podía abrazarla e intentar que se sintiera mejor por si sola. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero su respiración cambio de entrecortada a pausada, y no era capaz de escuchar ningún sollozo más. La sensación que estaba llorando desapareció por completo. Aún así continuaba aferrándose a mi cuello como si temiera separarse de mí. –mejor... llegué a susurrar a su oído. Noté como se estremeció un momento.

-gracias Sean... se separó de mi, liberando a mi cuello de sus brazos, a pesar que no quisiera que sucediese. Apenas me miró, tuve la sensación que estaba sonrojada. Cuando mi mano llegó a deslizarse por su cintura hasta separarnos noté como si un relámpago recorriera mi cuerpo con esa sensación. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y lo supe. Todo lo que había negado durante semanas, creyéndolo imposible e ilógico, desapareció. Su mirada me lo decía, parpadeé varias veces ante la realidad que se construía ante mí. La imagen de mi madre con sus ojos verde esmeralda apareció en mi mente. Acto seguido los ojos no cambiaron, pero era yo con mis lentes. La frase de Remus en tercer año resonó en mi mente, "tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre". Y allí fue cuando ya no pude negarlo más... nuevamente los ojos verde esmeralda no cambiaron, desaparecieron las lentes, pero era Lily quien me miraba en la imagen de mi mente.

Volví a parpadear, los ojos miel de Hermione me estaban mostrando esa realidad que tanto negué. –Él es el padre, verdad? Llegué a preguntar en un susurro, las palabras se escaparon de mis labios en la suave y pequeña brisa que cree para pronunciar.

Ella no respondió con palabras, sus ojos lo hacían. Parecía no poder creer que yo, ese extraño rubio de ojos azules, hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre su hija. Una verdad que negué durante semanas. Otra vez, volvía a mover levemente su labio inferior intentando pronunciar palabra alguna. –no te preocupes Hermione, ese secreto está a salvo conmigo. Confía en mí, solo tú tienes ese derecho... pero creo que tu hija agradecerá saber quien es su padre...

A pesar que me observara en busca de respuestas, no podía seguir en ese lugar. Me descubriría y no creo que fuera muy complicado para ella.

-como lo sabes? Me preguntó, otra vez sin dejarme marchar de ese lugar.

No pensé ni en la respuesta, fue como si mi subconsciente ya la tuviera preparada desde hacia mucho tiempo. Como si a pesar de que yo lo negaba, él lo sabía a la perfección. –sus ojos... solo vi una vez a Harry Potter pero me quedó gravada su mirada preocupada, no por él, sino por otra persona. Vi lo mismo en tu hija, Hermione... vi ese verde esmeralda brillar por la preocupación hacia un ser querido. Esa misma mirada tenía tu hija en el hospital... Hermione sonrió ante mi explicación, solo era una pequeña sonrisa. Casi ni llegaba a dibujarse en sus labios, pero mi objetivo al desahogarse se había cumplido. Con esa simple sonrisa afirmó, que yo era el padre de esa bellísima niña como su madre. Soy el padre, pero porque no me sorprendo, porque es como si hubiera anhelando confirmarlo. Da igual mis anhelos, ahora solo pretendo protegerlas a ellas. Si hay un mañana, ese será el momento de preocuparme.

-bueno... me tengo que ir Hermione... y perdón por todo. Vi un reflejo de tristeza en su mirada, pero ya era hora de marcharme de ese lugar. Un extraño lugar, hasta puedes encontrar en mi caso, tu propia tumba, donde "teóricamente" descansas en paz. Me coloqué las gafas de sol, el astro rey brillaba en su punto más álgido. Debe ser casi medio día sino ya lo había sobre pasado.

-Sean... puedo ir contigo? Este lugar no es muy agradable... dijo casi susurrando la parte final. Era yo, o tuve la sensación que había algo más en esa pregunta.

-claro, no tienes porque preguntarlo... vamos? Dije sin preocupaciones, me es imposible negarme a cualquier demanda de Hermione o de su hija, mi hija...

Sin más dilaciones empezamos avanzar por los estrechos caminos del cementerio, delineados por las tumbas de grandes magos, reconocidos por el ministerio. Hacía tiempo que no notaba esa sensación, nerviosismo. A pesar que fuera el peor sitio en el cual pasear con Hermione, lo estaba haciendo. Añoro esos años en Hogwarts, sentados en el gran roble o paseando alrededor del gran lago, solo para despejar nuestra mente de estudios, tareas y los problemas que surgían.

-como es que viniste a ver a Dumbledore? hacia tiempo que no veía alguien ante él. No se si por respeto o temor a sentirse inferior... y menos que llevara algo para honrar su memoria... me dijo Hermione, a pesar de todo lo sucedido hacia escasos minutos, sus ganas de saber todo nunca desaparecería.

-tuve el honor de conocer a uno de los más grandes magos de la historia, y creí que era necesario presentar mis respetos por todo lo que me hizo ver. Dije sin pensar mucho, todo lo que decía era verdad, o medias verdades.

-pero me dijiste que eras de Suecia y que estudiaste allí… me dijo ella, tan perspicaz como siempre. Pero ni me inmuté, tenía pensado desde el día que tuve que cambiar mi aspecto y ser llamado por otro nombre la respuesta a ese tipo de preguntas. Sin contar que tenía a Severus que podría corroborar todo lo que dijera.

-Si, es verdad, estudié allí. Pero Albus Dumbledore era un mago reconocido en todo el mundo. Una vez hizo una conferencia en la universidad mágica de Estocolmo mientras yo estudiaba allí. Iba acompañado de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Pude hablar a solas con Dumbledore, me concedió ese honor. Y descubrí la sencillez y humildad de él, y me di cuenta que tenía que ser un referente para mí. No ir en busca de fama y prestigio. Dije seriamente, casi dejé escapar una sonrisa al ver las tumbas de Sirius y Remus. Ya nos acercábamos a la salida de ese lugar. –pero porque tantas preguntas?

-recuerdo a alguien que me dijo… que si preguntaba sobre algunas cosas… el podría hacer lo mismo… no es así Sean? Me dijo mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa, si no me controlara sería capaz de besarla. Y descubrir si esa imagen y sensaciones en mi mente sobre eso beso eran reales, o solo imaginación.

-mmm… creo que no me equivoqué al decir que eras muy inteligente. Dije divertido consiguiendo una sonrisa por su parte. –bueno… tampoco me equivoqué en nada de lo que dije ese día en el hospital. Dije tranquilamente, vi como se ruborizaba levemente y apartó la mirada. Es hermosa, cualquier gesto suyo hace que necesite de todo mi autocontrol.

Entonces el silencio nos envolvió mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada. Me gustaría parar el tiempo para no separarme de ella. Ni que fuera de esa manera, paseando uno al lado del otro, observando cada uno de sus gestos, en un lugar que normalmente muy agradable no es. Pero si Hermione está allí, podría ser el peor lugar del mundo y no me importaría siempre que ella esté a mi lado.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, en el próximo episodio... aaaaaaahhhhhhhh ya lo sabréis cuando lo suba y lo leáis jejeje yo no doy spoleirs sobre mis historias... jejeje

mmmm... voy a ser bueno y a la vez malo... jajaja es que la maldad forma parte di mi jejeje

unos pocos spoilers...

-Sean explicará más sobre "su historia", supongo que entenderéis que en verdad será mentira... o no del todo jejeje

-la pequeña de ojos verdes volverá aparecer? y también una pelirroja?

-en camino hacia un lugar donde seguramente Harry no tendría que ir?

-más "juegos de magia"?

Se que no son muy bueno, pero os podéis hacer una idea sobre como puede ser el próximo capítulo... un pequeño detalle, será narrado en tercera persona. Es decir, no sabréis que piensa Harry... veis que soy malo jajaja pero se podrá saber que hablan o piensan los demás personajes... o no. siempre dejando la incertidumbre... me gusta ser malo jajaja

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews... y ahora paso a responder jejeje cada vez tengo más reviews, supongo que quiere decir mas lectores o que se atreven a dar su opinión jajaja

**Jim:** gracias por el review, y sigo diciendo que es vuestra opinión jajaja y aquí en fanfiction hay mucho talento jejeje y si seguiré subiendo la historia... puede que tarde mas o menos pero no la dejaré

**O. Jane Granger:** gracias por el review... y supongo que la ceguera terminó jejeje no es que no prefiera decir cuantos capitulos faltan... es que no lo se voy escribiendo y ya esta... si queréis un numero aproximado pero no fidedigno... pues más o menos unos 7 u 8... no se

**Amaterasu:** no se si existe un HARRY así pero bueno... jejeje gracias por el review. Para que después digais que los hombres no piensan jajaja... a veces forzamos la neurona y lo conseguimos jejeje bueno ya tienes otro capitulo... no hace falta morir de la intriga jajaja

**Lewin:** gracias por el review... y esta historia la escribí sobre todo por la enana de ojos verdes, me encantó la idea de un personaje como ella jejeje y sobre lo de la comunidad magica... no me debes preguntar a mi... sino a harry jajaja no lo se, ya se verá en el final...

**SachielitaX:** gracias por el review... y me agrada que te encante la historia. Eres de las pocas personas que pone en los reviews a Voldemort... creo que lo habéis olvidado... yo no jajaja y dentro de poco tampoco lo haréis vosotros jajaja huy... se me escapó... jejeje

**Kaiser the lion:** gracias por el review...

**Airam Lilian Lupin:** gracias por el review... y bueno, pillarlo lo pillaran... pero la pregunta es cuando, y será un error o lo cometerá a propósito... jejeje lo se soy malo jajaja recordad que faltan personajes por aparecer... como los otros dos prometedores aurores, Draco y Neville pero ya lo veréis... y sobre sus compañeros "muertos" también lo veréis... tampoco falta mucho... OHH otro spoiler... es que con los reviews conseguís sacarme los spoilers... jejeje y la continuación cuando termine este fic...

**PattyM:** gracias por el review... y una primera reacción ya has visto... pero aún falta alguna reacción más jejeje y sobre la reacción que tendrá hermione... no te lo puedo decir... sino el final ya no tendría tanta emoción... jejeje y ya respondí a lo de los capitulos... 7 u 8 mas o menos... jejeje ah y a mi tambien me encanta la pareja HHr sino no escribiría sobre ella jejeje

**Brendapottergranger:** gracias por el review... y ya actualicé jejeje

**Juan pablo:** gracias por el review y gracias nuevamente jejeje

**Rochy true:** gracisa por el review... y ya no es tan boludo... por lo menos, no tanto jejeje bueno y ya tienes el nuevo capitulo y ya sabes como se desarrolla jejeje pero bueno, el proximo ya tienes mas o menos una idea de cómo será jejeje y no voy a responder a la pregunta de si lo sabrán... si harry sale con vida... sino la historia ya no tendrá misterio jejeje

**Hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por el review... y no sabia que mi forma de escribir enganchaba jajaja y bueno... continué, no muy rápido pero lo hice jejeje

**Mikelodeon:** gracias por el review... y tampoco te preocupes si me dejaste o no lo hiciste en este fic... mientras escribas el review jejeje bueno y la continuación ya llegó jejeje

**Romy:** gracias por el review... y me encanta que te agrade, bueno ya dije que los temas cada vez son menos, y sobretodo con tantos fics que hay jejeje pero también hay alguno parecido pero no del todo jejeje bueno cuando termine podrás decir si me quedó tambien como el otro jejeje incitando a mas reviews

Bueno... y hasta aquí los reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este y que también os guste los que quedan hasta el final de mi historia jejeje y ningún spoiler más que sino mi lado malo desaparece un poco y me gusta mucho jajaja


	9. la historia del extraño

HOLA! Cuanto tiempo! Jejeje lo siento... tardé un poco más en actualizar mi fic... bueno pero actualicé algo es algo... jejeje ya dije que no dejaré el fic si tardo un poco más de lo habitual es porque me quedo en un punto de la historia sin conseguir avanzar.

Supongo que todos los que escribís sabéis a lo que me refiero... ese momento... que tienes crisis de ideas para esa situación... pero en cambio sabéis a la perfeccion como continuara media pagina mas adelante o hasta el final de la historia... pero un pequeño trocito de 10 lineas no sabeis que hacer con el... y te pones de los nervios porque no consigues lo que querías... en algún momento estoy seguro que os ha pasado... por no decir muchas veces... jajaja

Bueno antes que decir algo más... solo recomendaros una película... se que no es el mejor lugar... pero a toda la gente que le guste los "heroes" un poco raros... locos... o que se lo hacen... esta es vuestra película "V for Vendetta" para resumir... película de acción... algunas frases de míticas... sin contar momentos que teneis que ver entrelineas para ver la denuncia que hacen sobre este mundo... si alguien de vosotrs la ha visto... que recuerde el momento de V ante la señora que esta en su cama... yo recomiendo la película a titulo propio... pero ya os dije... tengo gustos muy raros... jajaja

Supongo que la mayoría estaréis disfrutando de las vacaciones... y si hay algún vago universitari como yo... continuando las de todo el año JAJAJAJAJA y teóricamente... yo soy una parte del futuro empresarial... jijijiji

Y empecemos con el capítulo que sino los tomates y demás empezaran a volar por encima mi cabeza por retardar tanto el ansiado capítulo... o eso espero jejeje

esperar... el disclaimer que el capitulo anterior lo olvidé jejeje AAAAAHHHHH! EL CAPITULO ESTA EN TERCERA PERSONA A DIFERENCIA DE LA GRAN MAYORIA DE LOS CAPITULOS! jejeje

Disclaimer: los personajes del HP pertencen a JKR y WB y ATQHPPE, MLPQHCY, SALPLQEAADQSQESP... queda claro? Jajajaja

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**La "historia" del "extraño" bajo la tranquilidad del cielo (soy yo o el titulo no es muy bueno)**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los dos continuaron en silencio. Harry observó, a través de sus gafas de sol, la puerta de hierro que delimitaba el cementerio al salir de ese lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y volvió su vista a los ojos de ella. Hermione se sonrojó ante esa sonrisa, levemente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Hermione, tengo que irme. Dale recuerdos a Lily de mi parte. Dijo "Sean" sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Hermione continuaba mirándolo hipnotizada por completo. Como si fuera capaz de pedir que se detuviera el tiempo. Una sensación que hacia mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

- Perdóname por golpearte… no quise… dijo Hermione dejando de hablar, pero no sabía que la persona enfrente suyo podía seguir leyendo en sus ojos miel lo que quería decir. Esta vez, Hermione si consiguió colocar su mano en la mejilla de él, justo en la zona donde le golpeó, queriendo eliminar cualquier dolor que le produjese. Igualmente Sean depositó su mano encima de la de ella con la intención de retirarla. Ese contacto la fina y suave piel de ella podría llevarle a la locura, llegando a perderse en la mirada de ella como empezaba a suceder.

-no te preocupes… ya te dije que uno al final se acostumbra. Dijo Sean divertido, poco a poco retiró la mano de ella envolviéndola con la suya. Ante la sorpresa de Hermione, el rubio de ojos azules deposito un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de ella. Se sonrojó al instante, pero no evitó su mirada, todo lo contrario. En el rostro de los dos se dibujó una sonrisa, se podría llegar a decir una sonrisa de esperanza. Seguían con las manos unidas, sin querer deshacer ese leve contacto entre sus cuerpos. –bueno… cuídate Hermione… ha sido un placer volver a verte. Dijo Sean finalizando el contacto entre sus manos, deslizándose como si no tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Sean espera. Dijo la castaña, por un momento no soltó ninguna palabra más. El "rubio" se giró alzando una ceja, sin comprender del todo. Esperando que continuara con cualquier motivo que le permitiera continuar a su lado ni que sean dos segundos más. –Una amiga mía está cuidando de Lily, y hemos quedado aquí dentro de unos minutos, por lo que veo… podrías esperar un poco más… es que le haría mucha ilusión verte de nuevo, sino cuando le diga que te he visto no se lo tomará muy bien. Siempre me pregunta cuando volveremos a coincidir...

-y tu... Te preguntaste si volveríamos a coincidir? Preguntó Sean con su habitual sonrisa encantadora. Hermione se mordió levemente el labio inferior, a la vez que sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono carmesí. Su actitud se acercaba a la de una adolescente enamorada. –de acuerdo, me quedaré un poco más. Por cierto Hermione... solo era una broma, quería ponerte en un aprieto...

-serás... dijo Hermione, fingiendo estar enfadada. Golpeándolo, esta vez suavemente en el brazo, a modo de reproche.

-ya te dije que estaba acostumbrado que me pegaran las mujeres... dijo el rubio consiguiendo hacerla sonreír. –pero aún no me has llamado sinvergüenza... algo es algo...

Los dos estallaron entre risas, los ojos de ella brillaban a estar junto a ese hombre. Pocas veces la habían hecho sonreír de esta forma con cuatro simples palabras. Siempre se cerraba en si misma ante cualquier otro hombre que no conociera hace tiempo, pero con Sean era diferente.

-pero tampoco te falta mucho para ello. Dijo Hermione, la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios no desaparecía en ningún momento. No podía creer que hacia unos minutos estaba con el alma por los suelos, y con tan solo su presencia volvía a volar.

-has de reconocer que ha sido divertido.

-mmmmm... Hermione parecía buscar una repuesta ante esa afirmación. Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios como si le costara mucho, o pusiera en duda el buen momento que acababa de pasar. –bueno... un poco... pero no demasiado...

-OYE! Si casi llorabas de la risa. Dijo Sean, haciéndose el ofendido. Lo que no sabía es que Hermione intentaba averiguar o entender el motivo que, ese "extraño" hombre, consiguiera hacerla feliz... con cuatro palabras, un gesto o una simple sonrisa. –bueno... buscamos algún sitio para descansar mientras esperamos a que lleguen. Terminó diciendo Sean.

Miraban a un lado y al otro, en busca del lugar idóneo para esperar. Estaban al principio del bosque, era un pequeño claro como si fuera un pequeño punto de reunión, antes de entrar en el cementerio. Sin contar con los tres senderos de tierra que llegaban hasta la puerta del cementerio. Lo demás era hierba, con algunas pequeñas flores que amenizaban lo que parecía casi una alfombra verde, como en la mayoría de lugares en Inglaterra. A lo lejos, la densidad de árboles casi ni permitía el paso de la luz.

Hermione fue la que encontró el lugar que buscaban, cerca de la entrada y los podrían ver desde el sendero por donde vendrían ellas dos. Pero a la vez, ocultos de miradas indiscretas. Después de una leve señal por parte de la castaña, los dos se dirigieron hacia un viejo castaño, prácticamente solitario en ese lugar rodeados de árboles de diferentes especies.

Se sentaron sin demasiadas prisas, admirando el paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos. Protegidos de los intensos rayos del sol, gracias a la sombra de ese árbol. Su conversación prácticamente era escasa. La mayoría del tiempo, escuchaban sus propias respiraciones entre cantares de pequeños pájaros. En realidad sobraban las palabras, la mayoría de ellas eran para mantener un poco la escasa conversación y no parece completos desconocidos. Normalmente dirigidas a describir el paraje. La mayoría del tiempo era Hermione quien miraba de reojo al hombre que estaba a su lado. Sean pocas veces había desviado la mirada hacia. En una ocasión sus miradas quedaron conectadas, pero palabra alguna salió de sus labios.

Ese silencio de palabras entre ellos dos, eran causa del temor mutuo. Tenían la misma reticencia al hablar, pero a la vez por motivos muy diferentes. Tras un largo suspiro por no saber como afrontarlo, Sean se decidió hablar. Él mismo sabía que Hermione le terminaría preguntado sobre eso, tarde o temprano ocurriría, y él prefería ser quien lo afrontase.

-fue en "la última batalla" cuando lo vi por primera vez... dijo serenamente, no quiso continuar, sabía que preguntaría.

-que quieres decir? Dijo Hermione fijándose otra vez en su rostro. La mirada de él estaba fija en el cielo, con el rostro un poco elevado como para poder contemplarlo mejor. La castaña vio como el "extraño" deslizaba su mano por la barba de pocos días, mientras levemente llevaba a morderse el labio inferior. Por un momento, pensó que podría detenerse el tiempo y contemplar la imagen de ese hombre. Con solo unos parpadeos volvió a la racionalidad que la caracterizaba, quería saber más.

-cuando vi a Harry Potter por primera vez... fue justo antes de la última batalla. Preferiría que no dijeras nada a nadie. Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, desviando por un momento la atención sobre el cielo azul manchado de blanco por nubes, y fijándola en ella. Hermione respondió afirmativamente con su cabeza, no dijo ninguna palabra. –Albus Dumbledore no fue a Suecia por la conferencia, sino para hablar con un amigo mío y conmigo. Al principio hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, solo escuchábamos su relato. Fui cuando aprecié la sencillez y humildad de su persona y pensé que tenía ante mí del referente de mago que me quería convertir. Pero al final de la conversación Dumbledore nos empezó hablar más sobre lo que sucedía aquí con el señor oscuro, hablarnos de cosas que no se leían en El Profeta. Mi amigo supo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, estudiaba para auror pero no quería arriesgar su vida en ello y se marchó. Pero yo decidí quedarme. Empezó a explicarme detalles sobre una organización que nadie conocía, y que su propósito era combatir al señor oscuro y sus seguidores. Que él dirigía esa organización y el profesor Snape estaba en ella pero no lo vi venir, cuando me pidió que me uniera a ellos. Necesitaban a un medimago que les ayudase, tenían a gente muy cualificada para enfrentarse a cualquier herida. Pero sabía de mis habilidades, y todo lo que había estudiado en secreto. Me pidió que le ayudara, nunca llegué a pensar que el gran Albus Dumbledore me pidiera ayuda a mí. Un simple estudiante de medimagia. Eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar por completo. Acepté sin dudar, estar rodeado de magos de gran talento era mi gran oportunidad de aprender...

-pero... Sean fue interrumpido por ella. Hermione querría saber en ese momento lo referente a Harry. Pero en su interior también sabía que todo lo que le estaba explicando, ella se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano.

-déjame terminar Hermione... se que quieres saber el porque supe que era hija de él... pero también he visto en este poco tiempo desde que nos conocemos, que eres muy inteligente y te gusta conocerlo todo. Creo que así podré responder a todas las preguntas que me formularías más adelante. Dijo con voz suave y pausada, sin ningún nerviosismo. En ningún momento dejó de mirar al cielo a través de sus lentes de sol, parecía casi imperturbable. –transcurrió un año entero antes que volviera hablar con Dumbledore frente a frente. Pero esta vez vino acompañado del mismo profesor y un hombre de mediana edad, su nombre era Remus Lupin. Me pidió que los acompañara a Inglaterra, que aún no formaría parte de la organización. Durante medio año estuve bajo la protección de Remus Lupin. Era una persona genial, muy inteligente y aprendí muchísimo con él. Durante ese tiempo conocí a una chica de mi edad, era auror. Nos amenizaba las tardes en que nos encerrábamos en un despacho. Se llama Tonks, también era de esa organización, era un poco torpe, reíamos mucho pero era muy buena auror aunque no lo pareciera. Una noche Remus Lupin se fue porque Dumbledore le llamó y dos semanas después me dijeron que había muerto. Les pedí explicaciones, porque no me habían llamado, alguna cosa podría haber hecho por él. Un año después, seguía con Tonks como compañera, y de vez en cuando el profesor Snape me pedí un número de pociones. Pocas veces recibí visita de Dumbledore, incluso una vez me invitó a ir a su despacho de Hogwarts. En verdad nuestro escondite estaba muy cerca de ese castillo... entonces fue cuando llegó ese día. Yo estaba con Tonks y el profesor Snape, esperábamos las órdenes de Dumbledore. Sabíamos que los mortigafos y su señor oscuro estaban en el bosque prohibido. Vimos como algunos aurores y personas de esa organización se dirigían hacia allí. Más tarde Dumbledore, Harry Potter y una señora mayor llegaron hasta nosotros. La señora al instante se fue con dos gigantes, uno mucho más grande que el otro y no llegué a conocer sus nombres. Pero entonces es cuando vi esa mirada en Harry Potter que reconocí en tu hija. Se dio la vuelta hacia el castillo, como si buscara a algo y cuando se volvió hacia nosotros vi la preocupación en su mirada, la misma que tenía tu hija en el hospital. En verdad, me he dado cuenta hoy, cuando estabas ante su tumba. Recordé su mirada y al instante fue como si viera a tu hija en la cafetería del hospital... y ya no dijo más, la voz tranquila y pausada desapareció por completo. Ahora, ella también tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, buscando en sus recuerdos. –creo que la mirada de los dos... era por preocupación por la misma persona... Dijo Sean colocándose mejor sus lentes con el dedo índice.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sus respiraciones eran débiles, como si no quisieran molestar a su acompañante. Sus miradas perdidas en la inmensidad del cielo. Pero Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como si terminara de comprender algo muy importante.

-entonces... aho.. Ahora lo entiendo... dejaste la medimagia por aquel día. Dumbledore te pidió que cuidaras de Harry si le sucedía algo durante la batalla... fuiste ayudarle pero no pudiste hacer nada... pero por eso... porque no pudiste salvarle la vida... dijo Hermione, se volteó para mirarle intentando averiguar cual era su reacción.

-creo que subestimé tu inteligencia Hermione... es aún más de lo que creí... lo vi caer después de lanzar un hechizo a Voldemort. Estaba curando a otro herido, pero por la promesa que le hice a Dumbledore lo dejé en ese lugar y salí corriendo ayudar a Harry. Después de intentar todo lo que sabía, me di cuenta que era demasiado tardé... pero por intentar ayudarle, a pesar que sabía que sus opciones casi eran nulas... abandoné al otro herido que podía haber curado, condenándole a una muerte segura... y esa era Tonks...

-pero hace mucho tiempo de eso...

-lo he superado Hermione, sino hoy no habría venido a este lugar... pero tomé la decisión de dejar la medimagia hace ya mucho tiempo... y eso no cambiará. Por cierto... vigila. Dijo Sean volviendo la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-eh? Hermione alzó una ceja sin terminar de entender a que venían esas últimas palabras, pero también porque la sonrisa de ese hombre conseguía confundirla por completo.

-que vigiles Hermione... dijo Sean sin borrar esa sonrisa encantadora que sus labios dibujaban a la perfección.

Unas pequeñas manos taparon los ojos de Hermione. –quien soy? Preguntó la voz de una niña a sus espaldas.

-mmmm... creo que una niña que le gusta mucho el chocolate... y sino me equivoco, también es hija mía

-eso es trampa mama... siempre lo adivinas... dijo la niña, abrazando a su madre a modo de saludo.

-puede que sea porque eres mi hija? Preguntó divertida Hermione, alzando una ceja a su vez. La niña de cabello castaño frunció la frente como su madre, sin terminar de estar contenta porque la hubieran descubierto tan fácilmente. Hermione alzó la vista hacia la mujer que acompañaba a la niña. De cabello cobrizo, la mujer sonreía ante el gesto de Lily, claramente lo identificaba con la madre de la niña. Cargada con varias bolsas que detonaban el tiempo que había pasado cuidando de la hija de su amiga, entreteniéndola visitando una a una las tiendas de Hogsmeade. –Ginny ya te ha comprado más ropa? dijo la castaña desaprobando por completo ese hecho.

-te gusta mama? A que es muy bonita? La niña quería explicarle tantas cosas sobre eso que no le dejó responder. –Tia Ginny me llevo a una tienda de ropa muggle. Dijo la niña dando una vuelta sobre si misma, mostrándole los jeans y la chaqueta de color beige nuevos que llevaba. Pero Lily no terminó la vuelta entera, sino que se detuvo a mirar al "extraño" hombre que acompañaba a su mama, y que hasta ahora no se había percatado de su presencia.

-debes reco...

Ginny no pudo continuar convenciendo a Hermione de su "buena" compra, ya que la niña olvidó por completo el detalle que le estaba mostrando a su madre como iba vestida. Y casi llegó a gritar el nombre de ese hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules. –Sean! La niña directamente salto al cuello de ese hombre, casi llegándolo a tirar al suelo. El rubio reía débilmente, mientras que la niña reía al ver que él también estaba allí.

-reconocer que le queda... la pelirroja no pudo continuar viendo la muestra de efusividad de su "sobrina". –mmmm... mal acompañada no estabas, verdad... dijo esta vez en un susurro para que solo lo llegara a oír Hermione.

La respuesta de ella, fue una mirada asesina. Pero para deleite y diversión de Ginny, también apareció un leve rubor en las mejillas de la castaña. La misma sonrisa que en el hospital apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja, consiguiendo que se sonrojara por completo al reconocer esa sonrisa.

-hola pequeña... casi me tiras. Dijo Sean revolviendo un poco la melena de la niña mientras ella no podía parar de sonreír al volver a verlo. Ya que pensaba que no iba ser así, después de un mes sin saber nada de él. –creo que tu mama iba a decir algo... dijo él girando la mirada hacia Hermione y Ginny, y consiguiendo que la niña hiciera lo mismo, pero sin soltar el cuello de Sean. Lily no paraba de sonreír esperando que a su madre le gustara la ropa que llevaba.

Hermione se dio aludida al instante, pero ahora no sabía que responder. Miraba al hombre rubio que alzaba sus cejas esperando que dijera algo y después a su hija con esa sonrisa. En realidad, ahora mismo no sabía a que se refería con esas palabras, es como si por un segundo perdiera la memoria. Pero vio, como Sean señalaba la chaqueta de color beige de Lily y lo comprendió todo.

-no me gusta que Ginny te compré más de lo necesario, pero te queda muy bien Lily. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver como su hija se lo agradecía con la mirada. A decir verdad, Lily no era una niña que pedía todo lo que veía, sino todo lo contrario.

La pequeña volvió la mirada hacia Sean, como si buscara su opinión. El hombre de cabellos rubios al principio se limitó a sonreír, pero ante la insistencia de la niña dio su opinión. –estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, te queda muy bien. Después de oír la opinión de él, se separó de Sean, sentándose entre su madre y él. El rubio de ojos azules, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, ya que en todo ese tiempo dos pares de ojos no habían apartado la mirada de ellos.

Ginny se sentó al otro lado de Hermione. No sin antes acomodar todas las bolsas a su alrededor. Sean tenía fija su mirada nuevamente en el cielo, observando atentamente las pocas nubes en el cielo azul. La mayoría de ellas, difuminadas por el viento que debería soplar a esa altura. Porque en ese lugar como mucho un pequeña brisa.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente a él, como si esa tranquilidad que aparentaba ese hombre se lo transmitiera a ella. Parecía casi hipnotizada ante esa serenidad que mostraba. Por su parte, Lily había capturado entre sus manos una pequeña margarita y no se percataba de ello, se limitaba a observar la flor. Pero al otro lado estaba una mujer pelirroja, y todo lo contrario que la niña, se fijaba en el comportamiento de su amiga. Esa característica sonrisa del hospital, ya no podía ni desaparecer, empezaba a creer que realmente, podía existir esa posibilidad. El "extraño", como seguía denominándolo su hermano auror, era realmente muy atractivo. Pero sabía que su amiga no se guiaba por eso, sino que tendría que haber mucho más detrás de esa mera cualidad física.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, intentando volver a la realidad. Intuía que su amiga pelirroja estaría sonriendo ante su comportamiento, y no quería darle más motivos para que insistiera con ello. –Lily, que hicisteis en Hogsmeade? Preguntó la castaña a su hija, apartando un mechón que ocultaba un poco su rostro.

-vimos todas las tiendas, tía Ginny insistía en ver todo.

-que raro... ella nunca se detiene a ver tiendas. Dijo Hermione enfatizando la pronunciación en la palabra nunca.

-OYE! Dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida. Madre e hija sonrieron ante eso, pero Sean parecía ni inmutarse.

-y bueno... compraste todo hogsmeade? Preguntó divertida Hermione, quería vengarse un poco de su "sonrisa".

-que graciosa que eres Hermione... ahora te quedas sin tu regalo. Dijo nuevamente "ofendida" por su amiga. Lily veía divertida todo ese espectáculo, se giró un segundó por si Sean, seguía atentamente la supuesta discusión entre su madre y su tía. Su sonrisa casi desapareció por completo, al ver que continuaba mirando fijamente el cielo. A pesar que a su lado, una supuesta discusión se estaba desenvolviendo de forma muy cómica, continuaba inmerso en el cielo. La sonrisa de la niña volvió aparecer, creía que Sean estaba triste. Pero no era así, no se había fijado la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro.

La pequeña "discusión" entre ironías sagazmente elaboradas por las dos partes continuaba. Muchas veces Ginny ocultaba entre sus palabras algún comentario sobre el "extraño" hombre, y sobretodo relacionado con su amiga castaña. Dibujando su sonrisa de picardía al conseguir sonrojarla. En cambio, Hermione se limitaba hacer comentarios sobre sus habituales "paseos" por lugares donde justamente había tiendas. Esa misma situación duró varios minutos, como si llegaran a olvidar donde estaban, y con quien. En ningún momento alzaron la voz, o se enfadaron de verdad, sino que se hacían las ofendidas ante algún comentario.

-si claro... tanto hablar sobre mi regalo y aún no has dicho nada sobre lo que es... no será que no existe? Preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja, pensando que había acertado de lleno.

-no me crees... Lily verdad... pero Ginny no pudo continuar.

Hermione volteó para ver que sucedía para que su amiga dejara de hablar. Pero ella tampoco pudo continuar, su hija se había sentado en el regazo de ese hombre, y los dos miraban fijamente al cielo. La pelirroja y la castaña solo hicieron una cosa, observar.

-porque te gusta mirar al cielo? Preguntó la niña sin dejar de mirar en la misma dirección.

-porque me gusta. Dijo simplemente, pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio.

-eso no es una respuesta. Dijo la niña divertida girando el cuello en busca de una mejor. Sean, ante esa mirada verde, solo pudo sonreír.

-esta bien... una respuesta que complazca a una damisela curiosilla... creo que te pareces mucho a tu madre. Dijo Sean revolviendo el cabello castaño de la niña, consiguiendo una sonrisa por su parte. –me gusta mirar el cielo porque me da tranquilidad, aparte, cada vez que lo miras es diferente... puedes ver como el viento guía a las nubes, como las hace desaparecer dibujando unas nuevas completamente diferentes... como los pequeños cambios son igual de importantes, porque en pocos minutos es como si el cielo fuera otro completamente diferente... dependiendo de la luz del sol produce diferentes efectos en el cielo... al atardecer, el cielo se tiñe de rojo dando paso a la oscuridad... perdona Lily, no quería aburrirte... terminó Sean volviendo a remover los cabellos castaños de la niña.

-no me aburres, me gusta tu voz. Dijo la niña sin dejar de mirar al cielo. Ginny se sorprendió del comentario de su "sobrina", pero sobre todo porque tenía razón. Esa voz casi llegaba a ser hipnotizante, era suave y pausada, era como si no se pudiera decir nada mientras él hablaba. Como si todo el mundo tuviera que escuchar esa voz para aprender con cada una de sus palabras, y en ese momento recordó que su antiguo director de Hogwarts, ya fallecido, tenía esa misma habilidad. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que su amiga afirmara justo después que lo dijera la niña, dándole la razón, ante eso, Ginny solo pudo que sonreír más y seguir escuchando a ese "extraño".

-Sean... porque esa nube se mueve tan rápido? Preguntó la niña señalando al cielo.

-por el viento. Dijo simplemente.

-pero aquí no hay viento... no lo entiendo...

-mira... has visto alguna vez patos en un lago? Preguntó el rubio, la niña afirmó enérgicamente. –pues seguro que has visto que nadan muy rápido, pero el agua casi ni se mueve. La niña volvió afirmar y el rubio prosiguió con su peculiar explicación sobre el "viento". –pues tu ves que se mueve muy rápido pero en cambio el agua no se mueve... sabes que bajo el agua el pato mueve sus patitas rápidamente. Dijo Sean, haciendo con sus manos el movimientos de las patas del animal ante la niña. -pero en cambio tu no ves que el agua se mueva... y aun así se mueve muy rápido... pues es algo parecido lo que sucede con las nubes... tu ves que se mueven muy rápido por el viento, pero a veces donde tu estás casi ni existe...

La explicación continuó bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, pero posada sobretodo en ese hombre. Ginny no pasó por alto este hecho, y se aprovechó de la situación... –quisieras cambiar el lugar con tu hija... dijo la pelirroja en un leve susurro al oído de Hermione.

-si... murmuró inconscientemente. Cuando se percató de su contestación, su rostro adquirió un tono muy parecido al cabello de su amiga. Al instante se giró queriendo asesinar a su amiga. Ginny por su parte intentaba aguantar como podía una gran carcajada, ya que pesar de la mirada, seguía completamente sonrojada y una extraña sonrisa.

Hermione estaba apunto de agarrar por el cuello a su amiga cuando oyó la conversación de Sean y su hija. -... cuando esto ocurre es perfecto para volar con un escoba. Dijo el hombre de ojos azules.

-tia Ginny me quería comprar una escoba... dijo Lily

-QUE! Exclamó Hermione, deteniéndose en su intento de agarrar por el cuello a su amiga por lo que le había "hecho" decir... pero ahora lo quería hacer por otro motivo.

-Hermione... déjame explicarte, ya has oído a tu hija! Le quería comprar! Pero ella dijo que no, porque sabe que es demasiado pequeña para volar! Dijo Ginny tirándose para atrás alejando su cuello de la castaña.

-si claro... voy yo, y me lo creo Ginebra... dijo la castaña con una mirada bastante amenazadora.

-está bien... dijo que no porque sabia que no te gustaría nada que se la comprara! Es la verdad Hermione! Dijo la pelirroja al ver que ni se inmutaba. Hermione iba a continuar con un discurso sobre el porque no quería que hija aprendiera aún a volar, también sobre los peligros, pero una risas la detuvieron y sorprendieron a la vez.

Al girarse se encontró con Sean mirándolas por encima de sus lentes de sol y con una sonrisa. Mientras que su hija continuaba en el regazo de ese hombre, también riendo pero ocultándolo un poco con su mano.

-OYE! Dijo Ginny haciéndose nuevamente la ofendida, pero lo único que consiguió es que la niña no parar de reír.

-a mi mama no le gusta que aprenda a volar, siempre me dice que es muy peligroso. Dijo la niña mirando nuevamente a Sean.

-ya lo veo... dijo haciendo una mueca bastante cómica, consiguiendo que Lily volviera a reír.

-me enseñarías a volar con la escoba? Preguntó de repente la niña.

-eeehhh... no, solo se lo básico para volar. Pero seguro que tu tía te enseñaría encantada, siempre que tu mama te diera permiso... dijo mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-está bien... pero dentro un tiempo, de acuerdo? dijo Hermione desviando la mirada a su hija. La mirada de ese hombre la hipnotizaba por completo. De un modo parecido al de su hija, pero a la vez muy diferente. Ginny no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de oír. Ella y sus hermanos llevan como más de un año intentando convencer a Hermione para que les dejara enseñarle a volar a su hija, en cambio, ese "extraño" de cabello rubio y barba de pocos días lo había conseguido en apenas un minuto.

Lily solo responder afirmativamente moviendo su cabeza y un débil "si", abrazó con fuerza a Sean dándole las gracias por lo que había conseguido.

-oye! Que el abrazo se lo tienes que dar a tu madre, es ella quien te dejará aprender a volar. Dijo Sean con una sonrisa. Al instante la niña se separó de él y fue hasta Hermione abrazándola, además de los centenares de gracias que dijo la niña mientras casi daba saltos de alegría.

-Hermione deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde y tenemos que llegar a tiempo. Dijo Ginny viendo la hora que era.

-es verdad, yo también tengo que irme. Nuevamente el tiempo pasa volando cuando la compañía es agradable. Dijo Sean colocándose bien sus lentes. Esta vez Ginny no apreció el leve rubor que nació en las mejillas de su amiga.

-puede venir? Preguntó Lily a su madre a modo de súplica.

-que? Dijeron sorprendidas, tanto Hermione como Ginny. Las dos, por varios motivos no creían que fuera una buena idea. Y uno de los puntos comunes se llamaba Ron Wesley. Pero si se hubieran fijado más, la respiración de Sean se entrecortó por unos segundos.

-por favor... la abuelita Molly siempre me dice que puedo invitar a un amigo... dijo la niña con la mirada de ángel que siempre utilizaba para conseguir algunas cosas. Hermione le costaba mucho resistirse a esa mirada verde esmeralda.

-no creo que sea buena idea pequeña. Dijo Sean, las dos entendieron a la perfección que se refería a un auror pelirrojo.

-además, mi madre cuando dijo eso, se refería a un amiguito de tu edad. Dijo Ginny levantándose del suelo, quitándose alguna pequeña hoja que se había posado encima su ropa.

-pero Sean es mi mejor amigo. Los niños del colegio me llaman sabelotodo y no me caen bien. Dijo la niña enfadándose con ese sobrenombre. Ginny no tuvo otra salida que aguantar la risa al recordar a quien llamaban así.

-Lily, no les des importancia... solo lo dicen porque no te conocen, además envidian tu inteligencia. Dijo Hermione con suave gesto maternal acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-además Fred y George también estarán y te lo pasarás muy bien con ellos, siempre están haciendo bromas. Dijo Ginny empezando a recoger algunas bolsas con sus compras.

-no me gustan sus bromas, siempre están probando cosas nuevas conmigo. Además también estarán en la cocina y me quedaré sola durante todo eso tiempo... dijo Lily casi haciendo pucheros. Hermione apuntó mentalmente que tenia que matar a los gemelos y después preguntarles que habían probado con su hijita.

-pero...

-por favor mama... así me lo podré pasar bien mientras habláis, y Sean podrá enseñarme otro truco de magia... por favor mama... dijo la niña. La castaña ya no podía resistirse a las suplicas de su hija. Además tenía razón, durante un buen tiempo ella se quedaría sola. En cambio de esta manera su hija estaría vigilada y se lo pasaría bien. No sabía porque, pero confiaba en él.

-esta bien... dijo Hermione. Su hija casi nunca pedía nada, pero sabía que si le entraba algo en su cabeza, era imposible llevarle la contraria. A pesar que ella lo negara, Ginny siempre hacia referencia que ese comportamiento era clara muestra de quien era hija...

-sigo pensando que no es una buena idea. Dijo Sean, las dos se sorprendieron ante su afirmación. Y Lily casi se lanzó sobre él, pidiéndole que fuera. En apenas un minuto la niña ya había convencido al "extraño" hombre. Y sobre todo por esa mirada verde de un ángel.

-es muy lista, y aprende rápido... susurró Ginny para ella misma, recogiendo la última bolsa de sus "pocas" compras, y con una sonrisa por dos motivos bien claros. Quería conocer más a ese "extraño", y ahora tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, y quería seguir viendo las reacciones de su amiga. Cosa que cada vez le gustaba más, recordando su adolescencia.

Lily alegremente se unió a su "tía" en el camino hacia el lugar donde iban. Totalmente desconocido por Sean, pero a la vez muy familiar... La Madriguera.

Pero si Ginny se hubiera girado en ese momento su, ahora ya típica, sonrisa habría vuelto aparecer. Sean tendió la mano amablemente a Hermione para ayudarla a levantar, en un acto caballeroso por su parte. Pero a la vez, un leve contacto con la suave piel de ella que anhelaba, y a la vez ella también lo deseaba. Al incorporarse sus rostros quedaron separados por apenas unos cuantos centímetros. La respiración de ella se detuvo al sentir la pausada de él en sus labios. Sean alzó una ceja y sonrió de una forma que ella encontró fascinante. –vamos? Preguntó él separándose de ella, guiándola con su mano para atinar la dirección en que se encontraban Lily y Ginny unos metros más adelante. El leve contacto entre sus manos se deshizo nuevamente, pero como la vez anterior,no deseada por ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Bueno... hasta aquí el capítulo... OOOOHHHHHHHH que pena... ahora que se ponia interesante después del pedazo de royo que os solté sobre el cielo, los patos y demás cosas... creo que las personas que me llamaban loco, y aun lo hacen, acertaron desde el inicio... claro está... que sean unas metáforas... bastante raras que ocultan varios significados elaborados por mi... claro está, y de difícil comprensión o no tanto... una pista... puede que se refiera a la vida... o su vida jejeje pero tampoco le deis mucha importancia... no es vital para la historia... pero si interesante... pero no os destrocéis la mente intentando descubrir el significado... seguramente lo diré en el proximo capítulo... claro está... si dejáis algunos reviews pidiéndolo... eso si es un soborno... es que me encanta leerlos y ver que hay gente que le gusta l historia... tampoco me importa saber que no le gusta... pero mejor si son algo positivos... jajajaja

Por cierto... tambien decir que esa "historia" de Sean es una mentira para esconder que es el... supongo que lo entendisteis... pero hay una cosa que si que es verdad... a ver si la encontráis jejeje

Bueno para los que os gusta los momentos de acción... en el proximo habrá un débil dosis... en vuelto en un juego de magia... os lo prometí este capítulo... pero sino era demasiado largo y otra semana hubiera pasado hasta que subiera el capítulo jejeje... pero dentro de dos ya habrá un poco mas de acción... BIEN!... jejeje intentaré subir el proximo lo antes posible... pero no prometo mucho... jejeje

Ahora a responder a las ambles personas que me dejaron un review jejeje

Airam Lilian Lupin: gracias por el review... y si soy un poco malo... tirando a bastante... pero en este no dejé spoilers del siguiente capítulo... pero mas o menos os lo podeis empezar a imaginar con lo que he dicho. Y ha pelirroja me refiero a Ginny. Lily tiene el cabello castaño... si nos es que me he equivocado en algun momento... y los "muertos" de los amigos ya aparecerán... jeje y eso de Ron y Harry... ya se verá... jajaja definitivamente soy malo

**Hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por el review... y no te puedo decir si si o si no... jejeje un poco lioso... pero supongo que te imaginas que será... la pregunta es si lo dirá o le descubrirán... bueno... veo que la gente le gusta la historia sobretodo porque hay varias personas "enganchadas" jejeje

**Jim:** gracias por el review... y pude actualizar lo mas pronto que pude... tampoco os quejeis mucho... los capítulos son bastante largos jejeje

**Karlia-karlila:** gracias por el review... y jajaja bueno que quieres es hombre... somos un poco lentos... pero como normalmente no vas pensando que tienes un hijo, o en este caso hija, por el mundo jejeje

**Pattym:** gracias por el review... y cuando sea harry harry... aun falta... jejeje lo siento... pero eso del aspecto como que me da igual... solo era para que no lo reconocieran... pero me gusta un Harry rubio jajaja y barba de pocos días jajaja y actualizo todo lo rápido que puedo y mi mente da para eso... jijiji

**Rochy-true:** gracias por el review... y casi le dice todo... bueno tampoco tanto... pero si... vale me lié... empecemos de nuevo... "casi" lo dice todo... y tranquia la intriga continuara jejeje y bastante... repito como el anterior capítulo... creo que olvidáis a Voldemort jejeje y por lo de los spoilers... esta vez... los he dejado después de los reviews... así te dejo elegir por si los quieres leer o no jajaja

**SachielitaX:** gracias por el review... sobre la pelea de Voldemort-Harry... no quiero adelantar cosas... pero si que será interesante... y no será "mágicamente" convencional... jajaja con esto he dicho demasiado y todo jajaja y de verdad lo siento tardar tanto en actualizar... por mi actualizaría cada día... pero mi mento no da para más... y menos mi única neurona...

**Juan Pablo:** gracias por el review... y veo que os gusto el capitulo anterior... espero que hasta haya sido tambien de vuestro agrado... y bueno... si sobre habra mas descargas... no responderé... pero ese golpe tampoco es para tanto... al final uno se acostumbra jajaja y la actualización ya llegó... seguramente más tarde de lo que hubieras querido... pero llegó que eso ya es algo... normalmente... muchos fics quedan a medias...

**Brendapottergranger:** gracias por el review.. e intentaré seguir así jejeje

**Femmy:** gracias por el review... y sobre que potter es algo lento... no es él.. somos los hombres que somos lentos... por dios si algún chico lee esto me va a matar jajaja y eso que tambien lo soy jejeje

**Lopi888:** gracias por el review... y lo siento... este fanfic seguirá con este Harry camuflado... lo siento... pero es que me gusta ocultar a Harry jajaja todos los que hayas leido cazador de dragones lo entenderéis... jajaja esperemos que mejor... intentamos mejorar ni que sea una pizca... pero hago lo puedo... no me pidas mucho más... jejeje

**O. Jane. Granger:** gracias por el review... y... ooohhhh una persona que no se preocupa por lo que pasara... bueno no exactamente... sino que le interesa leer... no divagar sobre lo que ocurrirá... bueno me perdí... los que me conocen saben que es muy a menudo... jajaja y ya actualicé... después de dos semanas... jejeje

Y hasta aquí los reviews... no me importaría que fueran más jejeje pero me encanta que "perdáis" unos segundos para dejarme un review

Muchas gracias de verdad a los que me dejais un review... y a todos los que leen el fic sin dejarlo pero igualmente les gusta jajajaja y tambien a los que no les gusta... todo sea para aumentar el nivel de lectura del mundo... todos los que escribimos fanfics nos tendrian que dar un premio... seguro que hacemos leer mas que jkr jajaja

Y ahora _los spoilers_ a modo de pequeñas preguntas para los que hayan conseguido bajar hasta el final de todo jajajaja definitivamente soy malo

¿habra por fin juego de magia? Bueno esto no es ni un spoiler si ya lo sabeis

¿conversaciones interesantes entre los cuatro?

Van hacia la madriguera como ya sabeis... pero... ¿qué es eso que hablan y Lily no puede estar?

¿Pelirrojos... intentarán matar a Sean? Bueno esto es una broma... pero uno de ellos seguramente si que querrá hacerlo...

Por último... y esto no es una pregunta... tambien estará escrito en tercera persona... se que no es tan interesante como saber que piensa el moreno, ahora rubio, pero tengo que hacerlo de esta manera... ya vereis porque jajaja que malo soy jijiji

Por ultimo... CHAO Y CUIDAROS! "teóricamente" estamos en semana santa... felicidades para quien lo celebre... tambien quien celebre otras cosas... y sino felicidades igualmente siempre va bien ser felicitados por algo... aunque no sepamos el porque jajaja


	10. hacia la madriguera habra problemas

Bueno

Bueno... regresé... jejeje. Se que esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca, así que no os quejéis mucho jejeje

Tampoco os quejéis mucho que el capitulo es bastante larguito y tendréis que leer. Se que no es muy revelador de la trama ni un capítulo esencial... pero bueno eso siempre sucede... jejeje he de decir que me costó mucho escribir, no se porque. Bueno seguramente porque escribo con mucha más celeridad cuando hay acción, hechizos, heridas y muertes jajaja.

Como referencia a las dos "metáforas" raras del capítulo anterior, y como vi en los review gente interesada pues aquí lo pongo por encima... porque una metáfora es mejor que lo veáis por vosotros mismo que os la expliquen paso por paso y así utilizáis un poco la imaginación. La de las nubes... bueno quise hacer una cosa rara equiparando el cielo las nubes y el viento con la vida... como nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos sucede... como el mas mínimo cambio ha nuestro alrededor puede provocar uno mucho más grande... según como miremos la vida la vemos de una forma o de otra... bueno espero que lo comprendáis, y sino trataré de explicarlo mejor en el próximo capítulo...

Y esa extraña cosa sobre los patos y el agua... es una referencia a como se siente harry... aparenta tranquilidad... pero por dentro... pues s lo imaginareis jejeje

Bueno... os dejo con el capítulo que con el retraso que ya llevo no creo que os guste perder más tiempo leyendo estupideces.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry potter pertenecen a JKR, WB, bla bla bla HASGHSA KSIFJELS y LPLSQESSQESPH

YA ME OLVIDABA! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! LLEGUÉ A LOS 100 REVIEW! Y LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTOS SOIS TODOS VOSOTROS QUE LEIS MI HUMILDE FIC Y QUE OS AGRADA LO BASTANTE Y PERDEIS UNOS SEGUNDOS EN DEJAR UN REVIEW

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o0000o0000o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0**

**HACIA LA MADRIGUERA... HABRÁ PROBLEMAS...**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Unos minutos más tarde los cuatro andaban por uno de los caminos de ese frondoso bosque. Era un pequeño sendero, pero aún así los cuatro cabían uno al lado del otro a lo ancho del camino. Era de tierra, y la mayoría de vez las ramas de los árboles ocultaban los rayos del astro rey. Produciendo que el ambiente fuera fresco y un poco húmedo. Bajo los árboles la gran mayoría era hierba y algunas pocas flores que sobrevivían a la escasa luz directa que llegaba. Hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista solo eran árboles, hierba, algún toque de diversos colores por las flores y como mucho algún matorral.

Los cuatro conversaban amenamente, algunas risas los envolvían de vez en cuando. Sobretodo, provocadas por la niña y su tía pelirroja. En uno de los pocos segundos que la conversación se detuvo se fijó en ese "extraño" que las acompañaba a las tres, sobretodo por la insistencia de su hija. Las pocas veces que lo había visto le había causado una gran impresión, y sobretodo sensaciones que creyó olvidadas. Empezó a preguntarse el porque llevaba siempre el mismo atuendo, no quería enfrentarse a esas sensaciones, así que como respuesta lógica en su mente, debía analizarlo o en explicarse a ella misma el porque de tantas cosas. Siempre vestía de la misma forma... jeans, deportivas, camiseta y la chaqueta negra... como un muggle... pero lo encontró totalmente lógico, trabajaba como un muggle, no podía ir vestido con túnicas o algo que llamara la atención sobre sus poderes mágicos. Cuando se dio cuenta, nuevamente se había quedado ensimismada con ese hombre. Por un momento esas olvidadas sensaciones aparecieron y más aún cuando Sean volteó para fijar su mirada en ella, tras sus lentes de sol. Miró al frente nuevamente sonrojada, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como su amiga volvía con su sonrisa, que empezaba a ser irritante, y sobretodo porque empezaba a tener mucha razón.

-Sean! Que edad tienes? Yo por lo menos no lo se... dijo Ginny, quería saber más, la curiosidad la empezaba a matar por dentro.

-bueno, creo que se dice que nunca se debe preguntar a un hombre a su edad. Dijo aparentando molestia ante esa pregunta.

-pues yo creo que es a las mujeres a quien nunca se debe preguntar la edad, a los hombres... da igual. Dijo Ginny con un gesto gracioso. Sean soltó un pequeño soplido a modo de risa, mientras que Hermione miraba más que extrañada a su amiga. Casi diciéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos, así que la sonrisa volvió aparecer como si se tratara de un resorte, con automatismo ante cualquier actitud delatadora de la castaña.

-bueno... entonces... adivínalo... yo diré que si o que no... Un término medio. Dijo Sean tranquilamente.

Ginny iba a decir su primera sospecha sobre su edad, pero la voz de una niña se le adelantó. –siete! Hermione la miró desconcertada, su hija era muy inteligente y siempre lo había demostrado. Alzó una ceja a modo de entender y hacer que su hija le explicara el motivo de esa extraña deducción sobre la edad del "extraño". Solo dijo el nombre de la niña, y la pequeña de ojos verdes miró con una sonrisa a su madre, a la vez que su tía también la miraba extrañada. –así la abuelita molly no podría decir nada.

Los tres adultos empezaron a reír ante el comentario de la niña, en realidad tenía razón. –esta bien Ginny... una pista... según creo adivinar por tus facciones, tu piel, tus manos... tengo unos cinco años más que tu...

-entonces... veinte... OYE! Ginny estuvo apuntó de decir la suya, sino fuera porque su amiga intentaba aguantarse la risa sin conseguirlo demasiado. Cuando la pelirroja hizo tal exclamación por intentar engañarla, Hermione no pudo más y empezó a reír acompañada de su hija.

-veintinueve. Con solo decir su edad, Hermione paró de reír y Ginny se detuvo en el lugar al instante, al igual que su amiga. Ninguna de ellas dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, mientras que Sean y Lily, que seguía riendo, continuaron andando. Unos segundos mas tarde Sean se detuvo también al ver que no les acompañaban a los dos, a la vez que hacia que la niña se diera la vuelta como él había hecho. El "extraño" hombre alzó una ceja y miró por encima de sus gafas de sol a las dos mujeres que seguían completamente estáticas. –sucede algo? preguntó el rubio, aparentando sorpresa o confusión, claro está que no era así.

-co... como sabias mi edad? Preguntó Ginny mirando muy sorprendida a ese extraño, para ella era imposible que la supiera, o que fuera por pura casualidad. Ella no era la única que pensaba así, sino que la mujer castaña de su lado hacia lo mismo.

-ya te lo dije, tus facciones, tus rasgos... soy un gran medimago sabes... dijo Sean haciéndose el importante, ellas dos ni se percataron que era a forma de broma, y que en verdad la niña de cabello castaño estaba involucrada en aquello.

-JA! Dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida y sin creerse ni una sola palabra. -ni un solo medimago podía saber exactamente la edad de una persona con solo ver los rasgos de una persona por muy grandes que sean sus cualidades, como mucho definir un intervalo de tiempo de entre tres y cinco años... Dijo Ginny acercándose hacia el rubio y a su "sobrina" en busca de una respuesta, sobretodo porque ese extraño ni se había inmutado en decir que cinco años menos, no vaciló ni un segundo en dar su respuesta. Hermione sin decir nada acompañó a su amiga en busca de respuestas.

-entonces comprenderás que soy el mejor medimago del mundo y uno de los mejores magos en todos los campos... Dijo Sean aparentando total seriedad. Si pelirroja y castaña desviaran la mirada de ese "extraño" hubieran visto como la niña intentaba aguantar la risa como podía. A pesar de todos sus intentos, la niña no pudo más y estalló a carcajadas, mientras que en el rostro completamente serio de Sean apareció una sonrisa bastante delatadora.

Las dos miraban completamente desconcertadas lo que estaba sucediendo, y ninguna de ellas llegaba a comprender. Ginny se fijaba en la pequeña riendo, pero Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos, que casi solo se llegaban a intuir sobre las gafas de sol, y de su sonrisa casi hipnotizada. –bueno... digamos que una pequeña damisela me dijo un día... que tenía un tía un año menor que su mama... y que se lo pasaba muy bien cuando estaba con ella... que era su tía preferida... dijo Sean con su ya habitual voz pausada, con solo ver la mirada extrañada de Hermione, prosiguió con su explicación. –por favor Hermione... tengo que repetirte que eres muy conocida en el mundo mágico? Preguntó divertido ese "extraño" hombre alzando una ceja, pero sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro. La castaña se limitó a sonreír, sobretodo porque su amiga pelirroja estaba al acecho de hacer aparecer esa sonrisa tan odiosa para ella.

-somos los mejores. Dijo en un susurro Sean mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la niña. Los dos chocaron sus manos. Lily no dejaba de sonreír, las dos mujeres miraban perplejos ese acto. Sean guiñó un ojo a la pequeña justo antes de alzarse nuevamente y revolver un poco el cabello de la niña. Inmediatamente continuaron caminando el uno al lado del otro. Segundos después los dos se giraron en dirección a Hermione y Ginny que continuaban sin moverse un centímetro. –creéis que por arte de magia encontraremos el lugar hacia donde vamos? Preguntó el "extraño" con su voz calmada y que con solo escucharla tranquilizaba, tanto el alma como el corazón. Lily se limitó a poner sus manos en su cintura y mirar casi con el ceño fruncido. Hecho que casi hace estallar a Ginny en carcajadas, porque la mujer que tenía al lado tenía ese mismo gesto característico.

Los dos voltearon para reanudar la marcha hacia algún lugar, esperando que las dos mujeres hicieran lo mismo y les guiaran por los senderos de ese bosque. Segundos después ellas dos también reanudaron su marcha, la pelirroja esperaba casi con ansias una sonrisa soñadora por parte de su amiga. Sobretodo porque quería seguir molestándola, y mejor ahora que el "extraño" estaba un poco alejado de ellas dos. Y la sonrisa de la castaña apareció, dando el disparo de salida para las "malvadas" intenciones de su amiga.

Ginny al ver que su amiga no apartaba la mirada de ese hombre de cabellos rubios decidió entrar en acción. Era una tentación demasiado grande como para poder evitarla al ser una Wesley. –te atrae... dijo en un susurro esperando su reacción.

-si... dijo Hermione casi en un suspiro, se sonrojó levemente pero Ginny comprendió que era el momento perfecto, su respuesta parecía salir sin que su amiga llegara a pensar lo que decía, inconscientemente respondía su corazón.

-te gusta y mucho... dijo la pelirroja, nuevamente susurrando, esperando la contestación de su amiga.

-si... dijo ella. El tono carmesí de sus mejillas no despareció y su sonrisa soñadora tampoco. Así que Ginny pensó que definitivamente se podría aprovechar.

-te gustaría que te despertara por la mañana... susurrándote palabras de amor al oído... dijo Ginny aguantándose como podía las ganas de reír. Esta vez creía que si se daría cuenta.

-si... GINNY! Gritó Hermione dándose cuenta de sus respuestas al fin. Pero aún así, sus mejillas ruborizadas no desaparecieron, y tampoco esa sonrisa. Pero su mirada era muy distinta, quería matarla en ese mismo instante. La pelirroja agradeció a Merlín que en ese momento estuvieran presentes tanto la hija de ella, como ese extraño. Con solo desviar la mirada hacia ellos, la castaña detuvo su intento de agarrar la varita y transformar a su amiga en algún exótico animal.

La pelirroja aprovecho ese pequeño momento de distracción para encaminarse hacia ellos dos, sabía a la perfección que eran su salvación. Ginny vio como se giraba Lily, haciendo que se detuviera también Sean. La niña de tan solo seis años de edad soltó un pequeño resoplido a modo de desilusión o de reproche. "Hermione no podrá negar nunca mas que su hija no es igual que ella" pensó la menor de las wesley intentando aguantar nuevamente una gran carcajada en dirección a su amiga. –vamos mama! Al final llegaremos tarde!

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer rodar los ojos, seguidos del mismo resoplido característico de ella, y también de su hija. –vamos mama... dijo Ginny siguiendo con su habilidad wesley, donde sus hermanos gemelos son los máximos exponentes, las bromas. Hermione volvió a fijar su mirada en su amiga pelirroja con claras intenciones homicidas. Claro está, su amiga no pudo resistirse a la tentación y movió los labios lentamente pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La castaña pudo leer en los labios de Ginny la palabra "susurros", al instante su mirada asesina volvió a desaparecer, fijándose en el "extrañó" rápidamente. Él seguía con esa sonrisa, y si débil rubor no tubo otra opción que acentuarse y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-vamos... mi mama y tía Ginny están raras... dijo la niña casi en un susurro, pero las dos nombradas si la oyeron y miraron con asombro a la niña. Sean por su parte se limitó alzar las cejas, pero segundos después torció el gesto y puso una mueca bastante graciosa al verse "arrastrado" por la niña de ojos verdes. Las dos mujeres salieron de su asombro y empezaron acercarse a ellos dos.

Hermione seguía sin creerse todo lo que envolvía a Sean, su hija siempre era muy introvertida y tardaba mucho en tener confianza a las personas fueran de la edad que fueran. Pero con ese hombre todo era muy diferente, desde el primer momento se mostró muy efusiva, y raro en ella, daba muestras de afecto hacia esa persona que apenas había visto en tres ocasiones contando esta. Ahora andaba a su lado dándole la mano, primero en un intento de "arrastrarlo" y ahora no dejaba su mano. Ginny iba a su lado y también veía raro eso en su "sobrina" pero no le daba la más mínima importancia.

La castaña aceleró el paso instintivamente cuando vio que los dos estaban hablando en susurros, quería saber que tramaban ellos dos. –Lily... no debes decir esas cosas... dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios.

-pero es la verdad... están raras... dijo la niña de ojos verdes, haciendo la misma cara de niña buena que siempre utilizaba para salirse con la suya. Pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores, Sean empezaba a darse cuenta totalmente de "todo" lo que había acontecido desde que había llegado al cementerio, y algo empezó a despertar en él.

-no tienes que decir esas cosas, ni de tu tía y mucho menos de tu mama... sino que clase de damisela serías? Preguntó el rubio esperando la contestación de la niña.

-esta bien... no lo haré... sigo siendo una damisela? Terminó preguntando con una sonrisa, sin dejar en ningún momento la mano del "extraño".

Sean al principió se limitó a sonreír, segundos después... –claro que lo eres, la mejor de todas. Dijo con franqueza, guiñando un ojo a la pequeña sin dejar de andar en ningún momento.

Las dos mujeres se unieron a ellos dos en el paseo hacia donde se dirigían. Pero Ginny, no pasó la oportunidad de con un pequeño hilo de voz utilizar la palabra, "susurros" para poner nerviosa a su amiga. Esta vez la castaña pudo controlarse, pero después ya se enteraría cuando el "extraño" ya no estuviera con ellas.

Los minutos pasaron a gran velocidad, sin llegar a percatarse exactamente de ello. Les parecía que hacia un minuto cuando Lily había dicho "raras", cuando en realidad ya había pasado veinte. Seguramente debido a la charla amena que mantenían en todo momento, si no era uno el que reía, era el otro y así sucesivamente.

Hermione no pasó por alto, que en ningún momento la niña soltara la mano de Sean. Hacia varios minutos tampoco la había separada de la suya y había empezado a dar saltos y con ayuda de los dos adultos alcanzar más altura, pero ahora ya no era así. Sino que empezaba a verla cansada, lo normal para su edad.

Por lo menos Hermione agradeció que su amiga pelirroja dejara a un lado sus "bromas" sobre cierto rubio que estaba al lado, también agradeciendo la inexistencia de sonrisas traviesas o miradas reveladoras que estaba tramando algo. Igualmente, Ginny continuó con el supuesto interrogatorio hacia Sean. Creía que no se daría cuenta, o por lo menos no mucho, ya que intercalaba preguntas sin ninguna importancia, a otras que explicasen mas cosas de él. Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, desde el primer momento el rubio de ojos azules descubrió las intenciones de quien fuera su amiga. Y si a pesar de todo, no se hubiera dado cuenta ello no importaría porque tenía memorizada por completo la vida de Sean Anderson, como si existiera de verdad. Su infancia, el colegio, la universidad los lugares donde vivió... todo perfectamente estructurado en su mente. Entre él y sus supuestos tres amigos "muerto" mimaron hasta el último detalle, haciendo que la historia llegara a ser perfectamente creíble, e incluso a veces real pero cambiando situaciones. Pero siempre tendría la coartada de Severus al respecto, haciendo imposible cualquier suspicacia entorno a su vida.

Los tres adultos rieron ante la broma de Ginny sobre el último invento de sortilegios Wesley. Sean se hizo al principio un poco el desentendido preguntando si era familia suya.

-falta mucho? Preguntó Lily con voz cansada, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

-Lily diez minutos más y llegaremos. Dijo su madre tranquilamente.

-estoy cansada... porque no usamos un traslador... dijo la niña, definitivamente su capacidad para aguantar un paseo estaba llegando al límite, como cualquier niño, pero sobretodo porque primero estuvo con su tía comprando en todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade, después llegar hasta la entrada del cementerio, y ahora este paseo. Incluso para una niña que muy pocas veces se quejaba tenía un límite, y ese solía llamarse cansancio o aburrimiento. Hermione descartó la segunda opción, no había parado de reír en todo el tiempo que llevaban de trayecto.

-porque un paseo es muy saludable... dijo la castaña, quería evitar tener que decir aquello, pero conociendo a su hija no iba a conformarse con esa simple explicación.

-y porque? Dijo la niña casi haciendo morritos.

-como has invitado a Sean tenemos que ganar tiempo para que no haya ningún problema para que esté contigo. Dijo Hermione, en verdad quería evitarlo, pero su hija no se detendría hasta conseguir una respuesta sincera de su madre.

La niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se limitó a mirar al suelo al entender el porque de ese paseo. Quería que Sean viniera con ella y su mama, a casa de su tía.

Antes, que Ginny o Hermione tramaran algo para reconfortar a la niña, una voz las sorprendió. –ven. Dijo simplemente el extraño. Acto seguido la niña era alzada del suelo por los brazos de ese hombre. Sin problema alguno la alzó por encima de su cabeza colocándola en sus hombros. –así descansarás un poco... y como soy yo el motivo que estés cansada de tanto caminar no quiero ninguna protesta... de acuerdo? preguntó finalmente tirando la cabeza un poco para atrás para que viera su sonrisa. Eso si, sin dejar de sujetarla para que en ningún momento se cayera o resbalara.

La niña solamente sonrió, pero la reacción más rara y divertida ante la acción de Sean fue la de Hermione. Al instante de terminar la frase se giró en dirección a su amiga para asesinarla con la mirada antes que surgiera oro comentario mordaz por su parte. Y no se equivocó, un instante antes que se girara Ginny pensó en susurrarle a su amiga castaña la frase... "te gustaría que te alzara por la cintura y después te llevara en brazos para no cansarte..."

-OYE! Exclamó divertido el rubio, ellas dos fijaron la mirada en él. Lily le había quitado sus gafas de sol y ahora las llevaba ella. La niña no paraba de reír, era como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran vuelto de repente.

-a que me quedan bien? Preguntó la niña observando todo a su alrededor a través de esas gafas de sol.

-pregúntaselo a ellas, yo no puedo verte. Dijo Sean. La niña volteó hacia ellas dos con una sonrisa.

-te quedan muy bien... eso si un poco grandes. Dijo Ginny divertida, en verdad le iban muy grandes, se veía bastante cómica con ellas. Hermione se limitó afirmar con la cabeza. En ningún momento se detuvieron o aminoraron el paso, continuaban riendo, sobretodo porque la niña nunca se había puesto unas gafas de sol, y por lo visto, seguramente la castaña tendría que comprar alguna.

-me devuelves mis gafas? Preguntó Sean casi suplicando.

-no. dijo secamente la niña, quería continuar con ellas puestas.

-entonces no habrá juego de magia... dijo Sean. Si la niña sabía conseguir lo que quería él también lo sabía hacer y con bastante efectividad, sobretodo utilizando esa sonrisa de forma inconsciente. Una sonrisa que empezaba a hipnotizar por completo a una mujer castaña. Las gafas de sol volvieron al lugar de donde partieron en un santiamén. –que juego de magia puedo hacer a la mejor damisela... dijo dubitativo, o fue lo que quiso aparentar ya que en su mente estaba todo preparado.

-una historia! Por favor! Dijo la niña efusivamente.

-bueno... pero será una historia cortita sino podrían descubrir los "trucos" de mis juegos de magia.

-BIEN! Dijo la niña aplaudiendo ante la posibilidad de que ese "extraño", que para ella era todo lo contrario, realizara un nuevo juego de magia.

-Lily agárrate fuerte, necesito las dos manos. Dijo Sean, la niña la única opción que vio en su posición es agarrarse en la frente de él, por un momento pensó en el cuello pero tendría que hablar. Hermione y ginny pensaron que se detendrían para que lo pudiera realizar, pero no fue así. El "extraño" seguía con paso decidido, avanzando por el camino de tierra junto a ellas.

-exactamente no es una historia, pero espero que te guste igualmente, y a vosotras dos espero que también. Dijo el rubio, desviando la mirada por un momento a las dos con una sonrisa en sus labios. –empecemos...

Como de costumbre, cada vez que empezaba un juego de magia mostraba sus manos totalmente libres de cualquier objeto. Lily ya lo sabía a la perfección, por lo menos había visto ya unos doce juegos de magia por parte de ese hombre, y todos empezaban igual. Sean subió las mangas de su chaqueta dejando libre de cualquier sospecha por parte de la niña. Con su mano derecha hizo un sutil movimiento, señalando al cielo con su dedo índice. –desde que nacemos, nuestro corazón empieza a latir, como una pequeña llama... dijo Sean casi en susurro, pero las tres lo oyeron a la perfección. Una pequeña lengua de fuego nació en la punta del dedo del "extraño". Se movía sinuosamente, acentuando a veces colores rojos, amarillos o anaranjados dependiendo del lugar desde donde se observara. Pero había una cos común en ella... que las tres miraban fijamente esa llama, como si se tratara de un imán.

-esta pequeña llama que es nuestro corazón... es alimentada a lo largo del tiempo por la familia y las amistades... por cada uno de los momentos de felicidad en nuestra vida... avivando la llama cada día. Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios. A medida que sus palabras avanzaban la llama iba aumentando de tamaño hasta convertirse en una bola de fuego como el puño de una persona.

-pero en la vida no todo es luz, sino que también hay oscuridad, como el día y la noche. Porque los dos van unidos. Y acciones en nuestra vida o diversos sucesos pueden hacer que la llama que representa nuestro corazón... disminuya, recule o retrasé su avance. Dijo siguiendo con su tono de voz calmada, casi como un susurro al viento, como si lo único que se pudiera escuchar fuera su voz. Al mismo tiempo la llama se empequeñeció, volviendo casi a la misma intensidad que al inicio.

-pero nosotros mismo también influimos en nuestro corazón... y tendemos a igualar la balanza de luz y oscuridad... a veces avivamos la llama de nuestro corazón, pero a veces la hacemos recular... para que no nos puedan herir... dijo Sean. La llama volvió a la misma intensidad que cuando se formó la bola de fuego... a veces llegaba aumentar un poco más de tamaño y otras veces disminuía... haciendo notaria la balanza que hizo referencia el extraño.

-pero a veces... queremos dejar de luchar y la oscuridad nos envuelve, y no queremos ver la pequeña luz que nos sigue iluminando. Nuestro corazón se hiela... dijo Sean reduciendo la velocidad de sus palabras, hasta casi congelarse también en el aire. Al pronunciar la última palabra la bola de fuego se convirtió en una de hielo. Dejando envueltas en hielo las pequeñas lenguas de fuego que emanaban de ella. Los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban hasta ese lugar se reflectaban en el interior, llegando a parecer una luz emergía de ella. La bola de hielo se mantenía en el aire sin ningún contacto por parte él. Se limitó a no decir nada más, y seguir con su paso decidido.

-y ahora? Preguntó la niña, después de ver varios trucos de magia por parte de él sabía que no terminaría así.

-fíjate bien... dijo esta vez si en un susurro. Hermione al oír esas palabras se fijo en el detalle, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo había hecho. Por su parte, Lily continuaba observando para encontrar algo.

-como lo has hecho? Preguntó la niña al reconocer a lo que se refería Sean. Atrapada dentro del hielo, una rosa roja. Justo en el centro, la bella flor permanecía inmóvil como si de un tesoro se tratara.

-magia... pero cuando el corazón se hiela... como se puede hacer que vuelva a latir con fuerza, que la llama que lo representa vuelva arder con la misma fuerza o incluso más... dijo Sean volviendo su voz al tono anterior del susurro. La reacción de Hermione fue sonrojarse ante tales palabras. Esta vez Ginny pasó desapercibida la reacción de su amiga, desaprovechando una ocasión perfecta para continuar con su idea de molestar y ponerla nerviosa ante él. Ginny dejó escapar un leve "ah" cuando descubrió a lo que se refería, casi inaudible para los demás.

-no se... dijo la niña sin saber la respuesta a ese pequeño acertijo.

-que puede representar la rosa? Pregunto el "extraño" a modo de pequeña pista para que la niña, lo descubriera por ella misma.

-el amor... dijo Lily sin saber si era la respuesta correcta. Pero no tuvo que esperar si era correcto, ya que la bola de hielo volvió arder con fuerza, incluso más que antes. El hielo que la rodeaba ser podría decir que se quemó al instante, porque con solo las primeras lenguas de fuego despertaran este desapareció por completo. Pero las tres continuaban mirando en el mismo punto que antes. La rosa roja continuaba en el mismo lugar, sin ser consumida por el fuego como lo fue la primera vez que vieron un juego de magia de ese "extraño".

-puedes agarrarla Lily... no te pasará nada... dijo Sean con confianza en su voz. Hermione dudó que lo hiciera, era fuego, a pesar que confiara en ese "extraño".

La pequeña no dudó ni un segundo, y su mano avanzó en busca de la bella flor. La punta de sus dedos llegaron al límite de las llamas, poco a poco. A pesar que no se hubiera percatado que no había calor alguno alrededor de la bola de fuego, con solo llegar a rozar sobre ella retiró la mano al instante como acto reflejo. Hermione que miraba la escena estuvo a punto de llamar la atención de Sean, pero al ver que la niña volvía acercar su mano esta vez mucho más rápido, dejó cualquier comentario en su mente. No dudó en introducir su pequeña mano dentro de la bola de fuego. Notó como una pequeña calidez envolvía su mano. Movió levemente los dedos para sentir más esa agradable sensación, justo antes de llegar ha agarrar la bella flor por su tallo. La movió un solo centímetro y las llamas desaparecieron automáticamente.

Lily miraba fascinada la rosa en sus manos. Las dos mujeres también hacían lo mismo, hasta que Sean acercó una de sus manos ante ellas. En su mano aparecieron dos rosas iguales que la de la niña. Él detuvo el paso, haciendo parar a ellas dos a la vez. Tanto Ginny como Hermione agarraron gustosamente la bella flor que les ofrecía, sobretodo la segunda de las mencionadas. Un débil gracias salió de sus labios, Sean se limitó a sonreír.

Era totalmente extraño o no, ya que por un momento, Ginny, recordó la misma escena en la habitación del hospital. Con solo mirar a madre e hija era claro ejemplo, pero con alguna diferencia. Claro está, sin contar la diferencia de la situación. La niña mira fascinada su rosa, con la misma sonrisa, recordando cada segundo del "truco de magia" que acaba de presenciar. En cambio, Hermione también miraba perdida su flor, con una sonrisa parecida a la anterior vez... pero muy diferente, como si algo importante hubiera ocurrido entre las dos veces. Por otro lado, Ginny se limitó a mirar la rosa que tenía en sus manos. Tenía que reconocer que era muy bueno en sus juegos de "magia". No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo había hecho, no recordaba hechizos para hacer todo lo que había hecho.

La pelirroja se acercó a oído de su amiga, y susurró para que solo ella llegara a escuchar. –te gusta y te atrae... mucho. Nuevamente la mirada asesina de Hermione volvió a posarse en ella, pero otra vez unido al rubor de sus mejillas. Ginny solo pudo que sonreír como lo hizo hace ya bastantes días.

Como un acto reflejo para dejar de ver a la pelirroja y su odiosa sonrisa. Hermione miró en su reloj muggle, percatándose de la hora que era. –Ginny!

-que! Yo no he hecho nada! Dijo retrocediendo un paso ante el temor que le mandara hechizo alguno.

-Ginny... llegamos diez minutos tarde! Dijo exasperada con el comportamiento miedoso de su amiga, pero mejor que fuera así sobretodo por lo cruzaba por su mente, a modo de venganza.

-que? Preguntó exclamando en alto, no podía creer que habían perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Ella creía que aún faltaban por lo menos veinte minutos para que fuera la hora. Buscó por el suelo cualquier objeto que le sirviera como traslador. Encontró una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para su función.

Sean se limitó a bajar la niña de sus hombros, aún con rosa en mano, como su madre y su tía. Hermione por su parte, buscó en su chaqueta la varita para poder conjurar el traslador. Como ocurre normalmente, cuando más prisa tienes más tardas en encontrar las cosas. Segundos después de a ver revisado todos los bolsillos sacó su varita, ya con la mano buena.

Ginny solo hizo que darle la piedra que serviría como traslador. Lily se limitaba a mirar todo aquello de forma divertida, viendo como Ginny trataba de agarrar todas sus bolsas, menos dos que llevaba Hermione en su mano izquierda. Después de pronunciar el hechizo "portus" Sean se acercó a ellas, sabía que faltaba muy poco para empezar el corto viaje hacia ese lugar.

La castaña llamó a su hija colocándola entre ella y Ginny, mientras el "extraño" se colocaba enfrente de la pequeña. –faltan diez segundos... dijo Hermione, ante tales palabras los cuatro colocaron su dedo encima del traslador.

-tres... dos.. Uno... dijo Hermione, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hija. La ya habitual sensación para los tres adultos apareció, como si de un gancho que se clavara en su vientre y tiraran de ellos. Para la pequeña era la tercera vez que lo hacía y las dos primeras llegó a marearse.

Cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Hermione notó como su hija empezaba a separarse de ella. Como la pequeña mano de Lily resbalaba por la suya. Un segundo después la niña parecía alejarse de su madre y su tía. Hermione gritó el nombre de su hija con fuerza, como si con ello volviera hasta ella.

A pesar que era un riesgo demasiado grande, Sean decidió actuar sin pensar que lo podrían ver. Por suerte para él las dos estaban fijas en el punto donde la niña empezaba a desaparecer. Fue en ese instante cuando el ahora rubio susurró unas palabras y desapareció de ese lugar.

Las piernas de las dos mujeres tocaron tierra, o mejor dicho hierba. Habían llegado a su destino, Hermione gritó el nombre de su hija como si por arte de magia apareciera ante ella.

-aquí abajo... dijo la voz del "extraño" como si le faltara aire. Las dos mujeres centraron su mirada en esa voz, encontrando a Sean tumbado en el suelo y la pequeña sentada encima de su vientre. La niña estaba sonriente ante tal hecho. –creo que aún no soy una almohada... o no sirvo para ello... Dijo divertido Sean, mientras ayudaba ha alzar a la niña.

Ginny miró divertida a su amiga, con la misma sonrisa que las últimas veces. –y tu que crees... dijo ella intentando aguantar las ganas de reír. Al final estaba segura que la asesinaría.

El "extraño" se levantó sin problema alguno, y de forma bastante ágil. Después de sacudirse su chaqueta eliminando el rastro de hierba en ella. Giró su mirada hasta posarse en el lugar donde no debería haber ido...

-esta es la casa de mi familia... la madriguera. Dijo Ginny con total tranquilidad.

En cambió Sean por dentro era todo lo contrario. La idea pasó por su mente pero no lo creyó lógico del todo. Ante él la casa que le traía tantos recuerdos, no exactamente como la recordaba, ya que la habían remodelado un poco. Pero seguía siendo la misma que antaño.

-vamos que llegamos tarde. Dijo Hermione dándole la mano a su hija y dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

-será mejor que estés detrás de nosotras dos... dijo Ginny al "extraño" justo antes de colocarse al lado de su amiga.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia la madriguera, Sean un poco más retrasado que ellas tres. Ginny llamó a la puerta, golpeándola con su mano tres veces. Oyeron como había cierto movimiento dentro de la casa, también bastantes risas como si hubiera ocurrido algo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando al mismo pelirrojo que Sean conoció en el hospital. –como es que llegáis... el pelirrojo detuvo el intento de sermonear a su hermana y su mejor amiga, el motivo... un extraño. –que hace él aquí! Exclamó mirando mal al susodicho.

-es mi amigo y lo invité! Dijo la niña enfadada con su "tío" por tratarlo así. Ron la miró asustado, Ginny casi estalla a carcajadas ante la cara de pánico de su hermano. Y otra cosa que tenía que apuntar para decirle a Hermione, Ron tiene el mismo pavor a tu hija que ha ti.

-esos modales Ronald! Donde esta mi nievecita de ojos verdes? Preguntó la voz inconfundible de Molly Wesley. Con solo oír su nombre el pelirrojo casi salta del temor hacia su madre.

-abuelita! Dijo la niña corriendo hacia ella.

-podemos empezar la reunión o tenemos que esperar que los niños se diviertan. Dijo sarcásticamente una inconfundible voz. De la cocina de esa casa apareció Severus Snape.

-creo que ya os conocéis... Dijo Hermione con total tranquilidad.

Y aquí termina el capítulo jejeje soy malo lo podéis decir tranquilamente jajaja bueno... os creísteis que el mayor problema sería un pelirrojo que empieza con la letra R? Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh puede que no sea pelirrojo ni que empiece por R sino por S jajaja espero haberos sorprendido con esto último jijiji

no creo que se necesite muchas explicaciones esta capítulo... y si tenéis dudas ya sabéis... escribir un review dándole clic donde pone GO jejeje creo que os dije que habría una mínima acción... pero tuve que cambiar una cosa que sino hubiera complicado mucho más la historia llegando a ser casi imposible escribirla de una manera decente.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y perdonarme por la demora en actualizar. Para el próximo no prometo nada... podría tardar una semana... dos, tres... no se cuando lo terminé lo subiré. Por cierto... ni me lo he releído así que si hay faltas de ortografía perdonadme... pero creí que querías leerlo cuanto antes y también si hay alguna incoherencia.

Espero que el "juego de magia" os haya gustado.

Bueno y llegamos a contestar los reviews que esta vez son muchos jejeje

**Jim:** gracias por el review y espero que opines lo mismo de este jejeje

**Yuli35:** gracias por el review... y yo tampoco estoy seguro que lo dejaras antes... pero lo has dejado muchas gracias... bueno mira menos tarea para mi si no tengo que responder a preguntas jejeje espero que lo hayas podido leer.

**Rochy true:** gracias por el review... bueno... eso ya lo pensé... jajaja pero decidí dejarlo de esa forma jjejeej soy malo jajaja bueno y lo de las metáforas pues lo tienes antes del capitulo espero que te haya aclarado algo y sino vuelve a preguntar jajaja ron y sean es un tema aparte.. ya lo verás mas adelante jejeje vuelvo a ser malo. Y lo de ginny bueno es algo para molestar un poco a Hermione... tenia que elegir entre Ginny o Luna y preferí la pelirroja, claro que no descarto que la rubia tambien ayude jejeje

**Airam Lilian Lupin:** jejeje pues alargué la intriga un capitulo más así ue ron deberás esperar hasta el próximo jejeje pero ya pudiste ver su primera reacción... bueno.. los "muertos" no aparecieron pero... apareció uno que no lo está... jejeje lo que van hablar... pues no vas desencaminada... pero es un spoiler... como que es una reunion de la orden... es decir la pequeña no puede estar jejeje y no solo me guardo uno... sino muchos... por lo menos un poker de ellos jajaja

**Vicky:** gracias por el review... y mira me ha hecho ilusion que haya sido el primero jajaja yo no voy al grano... sino que doy vueltas... y mas vueltas jajaja y alargando capítulos hasta la infinidad jejeje tampoco es para tanto el 5 libro es muy bueno... mejor que el sexto... JKR bebió en exceso jejeje e intentado subirlo lo antes posible.

**DeirdreMAyfair**: gracias por el review... y si la pareja es HHr, bueno es lo que hay... pero me gusta que te parezca interesante... no es lo normal jejeje y bueno... si que estará en la reunión... y en la mente de todos hay muchas posibilidades... y en la mia incluso demasiadas jijiji

**Brenda-potter-skywalker-kent**: gracias por el review... y cuando tenga tiempo te juro que me pasaré por él.

**Pattym:** gracias por el review... y no es excelente es decente jejeje y bueno... asi mantengo un poco mas la intriga de cuando se dará cuenta... jijiji bueno pero este harry es diferente ni mejor ni peor jajaja actualicé cuando pude jejeje se que mas tarde de lo que vosotrs queríais.

**Maryli:** gracias por el review... y ya veras si le podrá decir... pero mas adelante... ya se que os gusta cabello negro ojos verdes... jijiji por lo menos ya han aparecido 5 reviews con el mismo comentario.

**Juan pablo:** gracias por el review y he intentado actualizar lo mas pronto posible jejejeje

**Sakurawinner:** gracias por el review... y me agrado que te encantara el capitulo... otro en referencia al anterior harry jijiji bueno por lo menos tambien te gusta el otro jejeje

**Moony:** gracias por el review... y tendrás que esperar para ver la reacción de todos jejeje soy malo jejeje

**sachielitaX:** gracias por el review... y este tambien fue tranquilito... el proximo como que no jejeje y si hay pelea... y las reacciones... ya se veran bastante más adelante... jijiji

**hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por el review... oooooooohhhhhhhhh pues no lo descubrieron... y aun falta para ello jejeje bueno y sigue con tu erre que erre no tengo ningun problema... seguramente yo haria lo mismo jejeje actualice lo mas rápido que puede de verdad. Y repito... te equivocaste de genero... jijiji no es wapa es con o jejeje

**FEMMY:** gracias por el review... y bueno es raro... pero! Yo soy raro asi que no supone una cosa tan rara que diga esas cosas... y lo raro es el lio que me estoy haciendo con esto de raro... asi que ademas de raro puedes decir loco jajjaaja

**Brinitonks:** gracias por el review... y bueno la actualizacion ya llegó no tan pronto como queríais y mucho mas tarde de lo que yo queria jeje

**Dragonfly81:** gracias por el review... y no te preocupes regresaste jejeje y no soy tan cruel... ya lo veras en proximos capitulos... una pista... sera explosiva jijijiji no soy cruel soy malo eso lo acepto jejeje

**O. Jane Granger:** gracias por el review... y la semana santa bien... pero como soy un poco vago fue como continuar con los estudios normalmente jejeje yo creo que da mejores resultados sobretodo porque uno entonces cree que podria ir por otros lugares... pero si solo esperas leer y adentrarte en la historia... para mi es mejor jejeje si que hay que esperar para eso... bastante... jejeje bueno no ha sido por falta de inspiración... sino por no saber como resolver una situación de lo escrito jejeje

**Deirdre-mayfair:** gracias por el review... y si Hurra! Por ti jejeje mira que leertelo de golpe, bueno... yo he hecho cosas peores... como leerme el sexto libro en ingles en un dia y medio jijijiji bueno actualice antes de las 3 semanas... jijiji por eso quise escribirlo para intentar hacer algo nuevo sin hacer ningun universo alterno sin magia ni nada de eso pero todo llegará jejeje eso de Sean... yo opino que se lo merecía... pero no como él sino como Harry jejeje espero que las insinuaciones de ginny hayan sido bastante claras.. jijiji bueno vale... abuse un poco... pero si llego a tardar una semana más los virus me hubieran llegado la semana pasada jejeje pero tambien has de entender que para hermione... ve los ojos de harry en su hija... y para Sean-harry... pues ha descubierto que es su hija... así que su poder de convicción esta justificado jejeje

Bueno hasta aquí los reviews, de verdad muchas gracias... mis ojos brillan con solo pensar que he llegado a los 100 reviews jijiji bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y para el proximo... solo dejare mini-spoilers... es que no quiero dejar la intriga...

-pelirrojos? Profesores? Aurores? Tanta gente reunida en una cocina?

-un hipogrifo? Un saludo?

-Snape defendiendo a alguien?

Pues hasta aquí no puedo decir más ya lo leeréis en el próximo capítulo jejeje bueno la gente que no deja review... pues animo a que lo haga jejeje o sino tampoco me importara mientras leais la historia ya estoy contento con ello.

Chao y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. podria describirse como un infierno

HOLA! Jajjaa regresé antes de cumplir tres semanas de la ultima actualización jejeje se que quisierais que el tiempo de espera fuera menor... pero yo intento actualizar todo lo rápido que puedo... ya me gustaria a mi, poder actualizar cada día... pero me gusta dormir... además de la universidad y demás cosas pero bueno actualicé, por lo menos la espera fue un poco menor jejeje

No os quejéis que encima tendréis bastante que leer... creo que es el capitulo más largo que he hecho en este fic. Al principio parecerá un poco aburrido... pero leedlo y averiguad si al final se ameniza un poco... este capítulo no me costó demasiado escribir... menos la parte final que fue liosa y desordenada... solo mencionar... que en verdad no tengo un esquema o escritos por ningún lugar para seguir la trama de la historia... sino que escribo y punto... sale lo que sale... jajaja digamos que muy organizado... no soy en este tema... jajaja

Por cierto... creo que no se necesitaba explicación alguna del anterior capitulo... o por lo menos eso recuerdo... jajaja

Disclaimer: los personajes de Hp pertencen a JKR (ya me gustaria que fueran mios y vivir en un castillo... XD) WB. y demás... blablabla ADFEGNBI, HDEFERG y LPLSQESSQESP jajaja mi estado mental cada vez va a peor...

Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYEDO MI FIC!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**LO QUE PODRIA DESCRIBIRSE COMO UN INFIERNO**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o**

Molly Wesley alzaba a su "nieta" en brazos para plantarle un gran beso en la mejilla. Mientras Hermione pronunció aquellas palabras... "creo que ya os conocéis".

Severus Snape acaba de aparecer por la puerta, preparado para sermonear, ridiculizar y sobre todo burlarse tanto de los dos pelirrojos como de Hermione, siguiendo así con su habitual conducta. Una conducta que uno allí presente sabía que era totalmente falsa, una conducta para mantener su reputación y aversión que las personas mostraban hacia él.

Las miradas de los dos se conectaron, pero ninguno mostró sorpresa alguna. Sus rostros impasibles, mostrando sus habilidades interpretativas. Hubo una señal que llegó a Sean, un débil intento de legerimancia por parte de su antiguo profesor.

-Señor Sean Anderson, mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo Snape sin inmutarse ni perder los nervios. Molly miraba extrañado la escena. Hermione pensó que algo más de efusividad hubiera aparecido en sus rostro, o por lo menos sorpresa. Pero creyó ver respeto en esas palabras de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Y como de costumbre en su edad estudiantil acertó. Pero un respeto muy diferente al que ella creía a ver visto rasgo de él.

-profesor Severus Snape... tiene razón... mucho tiempo, por lo menos cuatro años de la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo Sean con su habitual tono de voz calmado y totalmente sereno. Tanto Ginny, Hermione y Sean entraron en la casa, mientras este último se dirigía a saludar al profesor. Ginny "accidentalmente" pisó el pie de su hermano, llamando su atención nuevamente para evitar un nuevo espectáculo por parte de él. Hermione fijó su vista en el ahora rubio, muy pocas veces conseguía apartarla.

Por otro lado estaba Ron, que también miraba fijamente al susodicho extraño, pero él con odio hacia esa persona o por lo menos con sus habituales celos sobreprotectores. Ginny y Molly estaban en otro mundo podría decirse. Hablaban con Lily y ella explicaba a su "abuela" lo que había hecho durante el día. Sin contar las pequeñas patadas que le daba la menor de las wesley a su hermano para llamarle la atención por su grosero comportamiento.

La conversación entre Sean y Severus, fue escasa. Se limitaban a preguntar cordialmente sobre la situación del otro. Siempre mostrando mucho respeto por el otro. Por un momento Hermione lo recordó como una conversación entre su antiguo director y el profesor de pociones.

-bueno Lily... creo que para ser tu amigo es un poco mayor. Dijo Molly, en ese momento la mirada de la niña cambió por completo, como si se pusiera a la defensiva o mira enfadada a su abuela. Quería que ese "extraño" estuviera con ella mientras no podía estar con su mama. En verdad, desde el momento que su "amigo" aceptó acompañarla a ella, a su mama y a su tía, no paraba de pensar como se lo tomaría su abuelita, y sobretodo por lo que le dijo su mama. Ginny recordó en ese instante lo atenta que era su madre con Lily, al igual que hacia mucho tiempo atrás con Harry. ningún grito hacia ellos dos, en cambio cualquier cosa que ella o alguno de sus hermanos hiciera... podría sufrir la ira de su madre por sus acciones. –por lo menos me lo presentaras? Preguntó Molly al darse cuenta de la mirada de su "nieta".

En el rostro de la niña volvió aparecer una sonrisa, mientras la señora Wesley la bajaba al suelo. Lily se acercó a Sean y agarró su mano, su sonrisa y sus ojos parecían brillar más que nunca, pero esa situación pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes a excepción del "extraño". Sobretodo porque todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre él y no la niña.

-él es mi amigo, Sean Anderson. Sabe hacer magia! Dijo la niña ilusionada ante aquello. Pero su voz y mirada cambió por completo. Su mirada se posó en su tío pelirrojo. –y no es ningún extraño! Dijo casi gritando. Ron llegó asustarse, rememoró a su amiga enojada con él cuando estropeó el libro de la historia de Hogwarts. Sino llegara a ser por Harry ahora estaría muerto a manos de su amiga. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo ante aquel recuerdo, pero volvió a mirar con odio hacia el "extraño".

-un placer, puede llamarme Sean. Dijo el "extraño" tendiendo la mano a Molly.

-Molly Wesley, igualmente. Dijo ella con tranquilidad. Con ver a su nieta, a Hermione y a su hija ginny como miraban a ese hombre sabía que no tenía porque preocuparse.

-él cuidará de Lily mientras hablamos... lo pasaras bien con Sean? Dijo Hermione agachándose ante su hija, depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la niña.

Lily respondió con una sonrisa y afirmando rápidamente con la cabeza. Desvió la vista hacia el "extraño" como si le estuviera agradeciendo que hubiera aceptado su invitación. Ahora no se aburriría para nada.

-podemos empezar, o debemos seguir perdiendo tiempo con todo esto... dijo Severus volviendo a su carácter habitual en los demás presentes.

Tanto Ginny, la señora Wesley y Hermione se despidieron por un tiempo de Sean y la niña. Mientras que Snape no dijo nada, y Ron lanzó nuevamente su mirada amenazante. Pero para su desgracia se encontró otra vez con una enfadada niña de ojos verdes con el mismo carácter de su madre.

Todos desaparecieron por la puerta que había llegado tanto Snape como Molly Wesley. Mientras que Sean era arrastrado al jardín de la madriguera por la niña de ojos verdes.

Cuando el último atravesó la puerta que daba a la cocina aplicó el hechizo silencio para que nada llegara a oídos indiscretos de alguien. La madriguera, no solo había cambiado de tamaño a lo largo de los años. Se podía apreciar el aumento salarial del señor Wesley, pero sobretodo las aportaciones económicas de los hijos que seguían viviendo en esa casa. Solo los tres hermanos mayores habían abandonado la casa totalmente, Bill, Charlie y Percy. Los gemelos no terminaban de dejar la casa. Compartían un piso justo encima de su tienda de artículos de broma, pero se podría llegar a decir que vivian aún en la madriguera, sobretodo por las comodidades que les daba su madre, en especial en los deliciosos manjares que sabía preparar. Si eso era una de las mayores por las que seguían viviendo en ese lugar para los gemelos, para Ron era la principal. Y más desde que su madre seguía cocinando la misma cantidad de comida que antes, un sueño hecho realidad para el pelirrojo. Ginny era un caso especial, iba a temporadas, a veces vivia unos meses con Luna, otros con Hermione y su sobrina y la gran mayoría en la madriguera.

Pero ahora la familia Wesley estaba al completo en la gran cocina que tenían ahora, con una mesa para diez personas en el centro de ella. una doble puerta corredera la separaba del salón de la casa.

Cuando los cinco entraron a la cocina una gran cantidad de ojos se posaron en ellos, sobretodo por curiosidad ante lo que oyeron en ese transcurso de tiempo. Sin contar a los integrantes de la familia wesley, estaba la profesora Mcgonagall, ahora directora de Hogwarts por lo sucedido. Un rubio de ojos grises apoyado en la pared, siguiendo con su gesto de superioridad inconfundible de Draco Malfoy. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro al cruzar miradas con Ginny. También estaba Kingsley sentado en la mesa, a su lado un chico de cabello oscuro y de cara redonda con su habitual mirada bondadosa, Neville Longbotton. Justo a la derecha al entrar en la cocina, un hombre de facciones duras y una gran cicatriz estaba parado en la pared. su ojo mágico no hacia nada más que ir de un lado a otro, mientras el hombre seguía apoyándose en su bastón de madera. No era ni más ni menos que Ojoloco Moody. Al lado de la doble puerta, un semi-gigante que se tenía que mantener un poco agazapado para no tocar el techo de la casa con la cabeza. Su espesa barba no había desaparecido, y menos aún su desaliñado aspecto de siempre. Junto a una de las ventanas, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de mirada soñadora y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, Luna lovegood.

Ahí estaban los vestigios de lo que fue la orden del fénix y algunos de sus fieles seguidores, que no llegaron a formar parte de reunión alguna cuando la oscuridad de Voldemort acechaba hace ya mucho tiempo...

Ron y su madre se sentaron en la mesa. Mientras Ginny y Hermione se unieron a Luna y Snape se colocó entre Draco y moody. La reunión empezaría dentro de unos instantes, la mayoría de los presentes esperaban una explicación de lo sucedido y también de la tardanza de la pelirroja y castaña.

-sentimos llegar tarde... nos encontramos con un amigo y perdimos la noción del tiempo... verdad Hermione? Preguntó divertida Ginny. La sonrisa de la castaña apareció al instante, una tanto moderada por las miradas de los demás sobre ella. Luna fue la única que se percató de un hecho, la ausencia de una niña y sobretodo lo que oyó decir a Ron cuando alzó la voz. Entonces giró para observar a través de la ventana.

-ya... dijo Ron murmurando enfadado, por saber de quien se trataba ese amigo. Sus hermanos varones le miraron extrañados por la reacción de él. en verdad, extrañados por saber quien era ese "amigo" que provocaba que surgieran los sobreprotectores celos.

-él es el misterioso hombre! Mmmmm... muy atractivo... dijo Luna casi saltando de alegría por llegar a verlo. Sobretodo por lo que le había contado ginny sobre él. porque Hermione no soltaba prenda sobre ese tema.

Las miradas de curiosidad se centraron en el jardín de la madriguera. Todos observando al "extraño" de cabellos rubios como andaba por él con la niña de ojos verdes agarrada a su mano. Lily no paraba de sonreír y reír de vez en cuando. Pero en realidad, no todas las miradas estaban centradas en él "extraño", Snape miraba disimuladamente a ojoloco moody. Su ojo mágico no paraba de moverse y dar vueltas como sino lo pudiera enfocar sobre ese hombre. Un gesto de enfado o misterio se dibujó en las fuertes facciones del rostro del viejo auror. Snape se limitó a sonreír satisfecho por un momento, para después centrar la vista en el "extraño" como todos los demás.

Ron se levantó de la mesa golpeándola con fuerza con su puño. Haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él, mientras su rostro adquiría el mismo tono que su cabello por la rabia y el odio acumulado. –es un maldito EXTRAÑO!

Tanto Ginny como Hermione suspiraron ante su nuevo ataque de celos sobreprotectores, al final empezaban acostumbrarse. Draco se limitó alzar una ceja sin terminar de creer la reacción de este. Mientras las demás miradas eran de sorpresa o de no llegar a entender nada.

-un maldito extraño y lo invitas a que venga hoy, cuando encima tenemos reunión de la orden! Ni lo conoces y lo invitas tan tranquilamente! dijo Ron exaltándose cada vez más. Apoyándose en su puño adolorido en la mesa.

-no eras tu quien decía que esta reunión no tenía importancia, que lo que vi era solo fruto de mi imaginación. Dijo con una mirada y una voz completamente serena. Luna miró extraña a la castaña nunca había visto a nadie hablar con esa calma. Ginny miraba sorprendida a su amiga, utilizaba la misma forma de hablar de ese "extraño".

-yo... yo... yo... NO ME SALGAS CON ESAS EVASIVAS HERMIONE! Lo invitaste a venir a sabiendas de la reunión que tendría lugar. Podría ser un mortifago o un asesino y tu lo invitas y lo dejas a solas con Lily! Pero se puede saber en que piensas! Todos esperaban la explosiva reacción de Hermione, pero esta no llegaba, incluso se demoraba más de lo previsto.

-primero de todo Ron... lo invitó Lily, no yo y no me pareció mala idea, porque él estará cuidando de Lily y se lo pasará muy bien con él... y antes que preguntes o vuelvas a gritar cosas que cada vez son más incompresibles, confió en él, al igual que lo hace tu hermana... dijo Hermione con la misma tranquilidad que antes. Ginny seguía mirando perpleja a su amiga.

Por un momento Ron casi se siente derrotado por aquellas palabras, por la pasividad que eran pronunciadas. Las miradas se dividían entre el pelirrojo y la castaña, a excepción de una que volvió a mirar por la ventana. El "extraño" sobre el que se hablaba dentro de esa cocina, se detuvo un segundo en su avance por el jardín para reanudarlo otra vez.

El pelirrojo decidió volver al ataque, para él, esa discusión no terminaría así como así. Pero antes de que cualquier palabra pronunciada por él surcara el aire haciendo notar su presencia, se asustó por la mirada de Hermione. Era totalmente amenazante. Justo en el instante de ver esos ojos ámbar enmudeció por completo, sabía que palabra alguna que saliera de su boca podría desatar un huracán que ya desató hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-RONALD WESLEY! COMO VUELVAS A DECIRME COMO DEBO LLEVAR MI PROPIA VIDA TE JURO! Empezó la explosión de Hermione. Sus ojos serían capaccez de incendiar cualquier cosa. Todos miraron asustados a la castaña, pero en especial el pelirrojo que la había provocado. Empezó a recular junto a todo el pavor que ahora le envolvía por completo. Tropezó con la silla que había movido al levantarse de ella. casi terminó en el suelo, pero la posición en que se encontraba era demasiada cómica para obviarla. Ron agarrado con fuerza a la silla como si esta fuera a protegerle ante ella, y a pesar de todo eso, su retroceso no cesó quería huir de ese lugar. Ginny no pudo más y empezó a reír ante la situación de su hermano. Poco a poco los demás se unieron a ella formando un coro de carcajadas ante lo que acababa de suceder. Pero Hermione permanecía frunciendo su frente y apretando sus dientes como si no quisiera que eso no terminara allí. Ron no podía apartar su mirada asustada de ella. pero sin creer lo que sucedió a continuación, el rostro de la castaña se relajó mostrando una sonrisa y su mirada parecía calmada por completo otra vez.

Draco miró a su antiguó profesor de pociones como si él no estuviera atento a lo que sucedía. Pero una media sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro ante la estupefacción del rubio. No era como los demás que reían a carcajadas ante lo que acababa de suceder. Por encima de todas las sonrisas resonaba con fuerza la de Hagrid.

Ron se volvió a incorporar encima de su silla, completamente rojo por la vergüenza de lo sucedido. Mientras los gemelos lo señalaban con el dedo a modo de burla

-tienes la misma expresión de terror que la vez que estropeaste el libro de historia de Hogwarts de Hermione. Dijo Neville entre risas. Ginny y Luna afirmaron también entre carcajadas al reconocerla al instante.

-es verdad… yo estaba con Harry entrenando y vino casi llorando pidiendo ayuda con el libro. Dijo Hagrid riendo con fuerza. –sino fuera por él ahora estarías muerto o transformado en algo horroroso. Dijo el semi-gigante con dificultades ante las carcajadas continuadas. Todos recordaron esos pocos días donde Ron estaba desesperado ante el error que había cometido.

-fue Harry? Preguntó una débil voz, pero todos la llegaron a oír. Las carcajadas y risas cesaron de golpe, nunca hacían comentario alguno sobre el moreno si ella estaba presente. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su "muerte" sabían como reaccionaba ante ello. Pero esta vez se sorprendieron ante su respuesta. –yo creía que fue Dumbledore quien lo reparó, pero no me extraña en absoluto... dijo Hermione con serenidad. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, reacción que nadie esperaba, antes sus ojos se volvían cristalinos ante cualquier comentario sobre Harry. Ginny intuía el porque, pero Snape sospechaba el porque de esa reacción.

-bueno… empezamos la reunión? Tengo varios asuntos que resolver y no tengo mucho tiempo. Dijo el profesor Snape recurriendo a su tono de voz más despreciable.

Todos aceptaron la proposición del profesor de pociones. Al principio eran débiles comentarios, sobretodo introducidos por los que ahora eran aurores del ministerio. Daban eco a las mínimas y casi inexistentes de pruebas que los mortifagos continuaran con sus acciones maléficas. Solo tenían algún informe de dos páginas como mucho que mostraran la presencia de los seguidores del señor oscuro. Eran meras señales que algún mago los habían visto, pero sin sus atuendos de mortifagos y en tan dispersos lugares del país que no veían patrón alguno. El ambiente se puso tenso cuando hicieron comentario sobre Lucius Malfoy, donde Draco solo agachó la cabeza ante la decepción de ser hijo de esa malvada persona.

La reunión avanzó sin ningún problema hasta que Hagrid reanudo un tema que ya empezaban a olvidar. –a si Hermione… que confías en ese hombre… y como se llama por cierto? Dijo el semi-gigante., inmediatamente después Ron soltó un soplido sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su amiga.

-se llama Sean Anderson, y si… confío en él… pero porque dices esto ahora… dijo la castaña, cruzándose de brazos en posición defensiva por si empezaban a decir algo en contra de ese hombre.

-yo también confío en él… si Buckbeack confía en él, yo hago lo mismo. Dijo Hagrid con su fuerte voz.

-Buckbeack! Exclamó sorprendida Hermione.

-si vine con él hasta aquí, siempre está aburrido en Hogwarts. Creí que un poco de vuelo le sentaría bien. Dijo con total tranquilidad, a él no le suponía ningún problema. En realidad un hipogrifo, es un animal peligroso a pesar de su belleza y majestuosidad. Y si eres una madre preocupada como Hermione, pues lo tomas en cuenta.

-Hagrid! Porque no me lo dijiste! Lily esta allí fuera… dijo Hermione, pero ninguna palabra más salió de sus labios. Cuando decía eso se giró para mirar por la ventana en busca de su hija y el "extraño" que estaba con ella. Los dos se incorporaban después de hacer una pequeña reverencia ante el hipogrifo. Mientras que él animal hacia lo propio. Lo último que vio Hermione antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con la reunión fue como Sean alzaba la niña para que llegara acariciar a BuckBeack.

-a si que confías en él… porque un animal hace un reverencia… un tanto extraño guiarse por ese criterio. Dijo Snape con la misma acidez en sus palabras como siempre. Draco soltó un débil 'ja' como dándole razón a su profesor y mentor.

-Buckbeack solo confía en buenas persona… dijo Hagrid haciendo gala del honor de su animal.

-tiene razón… yo recuerdo que atacó alguien… verdad Draco? Preguntó divertido Fred. Todos rieron ante la imagen de Draco avergonzado por lo que pasó en su tercer curso.

-profesor Snape… a caso usted no confía en él? Es quien lo conoce mejor de todos nosotros. Dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a los demás.

-yo no he dicho que no confíe en él, sino la paradoja de hacerlo porque un animal haga una reverencia… dijo Snape demostrando tanto su tranquilidad y la gran habilidad para la interpretación descubierta desde hace unos minutos.

-y desde cuando lo conoce? Preguntó Ginny interesada en todo lo que envolvía a ese "extraño".

-desde hace bastantes años… pero no creo que una reunión de la orden sea para comentar y preguntar sobre las personas que conozco o dejo de conocer. Dijo Snape. Sobretodo ojoloco Moody y Kingsley estaba de acuerdo con el profesor de pociones.

-Sean podría entrar a formar parte de la orden… dijo Hermione casi en un susurro. La reacción de todos fue un sonoro 'que!' en forma de coro a excepción de Snape. Sabía la "historia" de Sean a la perfección, él había ayudado a realizarla.

-Sean estuvo a punto de formar parte de la orden del fénix antes de la derrota de Voldemort. Dijo Hermione temerosa de la reacción de los demás. En especia de los que tenían peso en la orden como moody o mcgonagall.

-querida Hermione… yo nunca oí ese nombre. No se lo oí mencionar nunca a Albus. Dijo su antigua profesora.

-y usted que dice profesor Snape. Dijo la castaña, sabiendo como usar sus armas para tener razón, o por lo menos influir un poco en ellos.

Pero antes que Severus pudiera decir cualquier palabra al respecto, Ron se le adelantó. Siguió con sus habituales celos, a pesar que antes ya recibiera una considerable amenaza por parte de Hermione. –si claro… que entre a formar parte de la orden con sus trucos de magia muggle… que crees que así podrá distraer un poco a los mortifagos mientras nosotros luchamos por nuestras vidas?

-magia muggle? Preguntó Bill Weasley sin llegar a entender aquello.

-ui si! Tendrías que verlo… es la demostración de magia mas triste que nunca he visto… dijo Ron despreciando por completo lo que vio ese día en el hospital. "suerte que Ron sigue siendo igual de inútil con los detalles" pensó Snape para él mismo. El profesor de pociones sabia a la perfección de que hablaban, mientras Harry estudiaba o entrenaba durante todos estos años era habitual que los realizara sin llegar a centrarse en ello. También sabía que a pesar de su aparente simplicidad muy pocos magos habían llegado a realizarlos, y el nivel que mostraba el ahora rubio era sorprendente.

Hermione bufó molesta ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Pero estaba aún más molesta porque a pesar que ahora fuera auror y uno de los más reconocidos públicamente, ni se había percatado de un detalle muy evidente.

-que Hermione… ahora negarás que hizo un simple 'incendio', un 'glacius' y un 'evanesco'… dijo Ron con suficiencia, creyendo que tenía toda la razón. Pero no fue la castaña quien le contradijo.

-Ron… en algún momento te percataste que lo hizo sin utilizar varita… o el gran auror no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Dijo Ginny irónicamente, consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa a sus dos amigas.

-claro… a nosotros también nos enseñaron en la academia de aurores a usar magia sin varita! Dijo Ron volviendo a su tono enojado. Claro está, que todos los aurores presentes miraban extrañados al pelirrojo, ya que ellos no recordaban asignatura alguna relacionada con ese tema. Neville y Draco se miraron extrañados, ellos dos recordaban menos aún que les hubieran enseñado magia sin varita en la academia y eso que habían ido con él.

Se produjo un largo silencio, dejando en evidencia a Ron ante su afirmación. Hermione y Ginny alzaron una ceja para dar muestra de su victoria.

-Puede que sea un inútil con la magia señor Wesley. Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Ron como lo solía llamar en Hogwarts. –pero seguramente sino fuera por él, tu madre, tu padre y seguramente alguno de tus hermanos no estarían en esta reunión. Pero si… definitivamente será un inútil. Dijo Snape utilizando su habitual tono desagradable. El silencio que había antes de las palabras del profesor volvió aparecer. Parecía que no hubiera nadie en ese lugar sino fuera por las respiraciones fuertes de los nombrados por Snape.

-mirar… os lo explico todo y volvemos a la reunión… pero sin preguntas. Dijo rápidamente Snape. Todos los presentes asintieron con la misma celeridad. –Sean Anderson era el mejor estudiante de medimagia de Suecia. Dumbledore siempre había seguido a diversos jóvenes de mucho talento de varios países. Explicó Snape recordando la "historia" de Sean. Mcgonagall afirmó con la cabeza, sabía que Dumbledore seguía a jóvenes talentos de Europa. –un año fuimos a verlo a su universidad y Dumbledore pidió su ayuda con la orden del Fénix.

-pero porque Dumbledore nunca hizo referencia alguna sobre él. Comentó ojo loco Moody acertando a la perfección en los problemas de esa historia.

-Sabíamos que los seguidores de Voldemort se extendían y lo siguen haciendo por diversos lugares del mundo. Aparte de estudiar medimagia, Sean sin llegar a percatarse en realidad de ello, se había convertido en un conocedor de pociones tanto de magia negra como de magia antigua. Si en algún momento Voldemort se percataba que Dumbledore tenía esos conocimientos prevendría a sus seguidores de utilizar hechizo que no pudieran contrarrestarse con las habilidades de Sean... y por favor... ya va siendo que terminemos esta reunión me queda poco tiempo antes de marcharme. Dijo Snape terminando por completo con esa discusión, algunos afirmaron con la cabeza al haber comprendido por competo. Algunos seguían con dudas, y Ron no había cambiado su opinión para nada, era un extraño.

Retomaron la reunión donde la dejaron. De vez en cuando Snape se fijaba en ojoloco, su ojo mágico ya no estaba posado sobre el hombre que acompañaba a Lily, había desistido por completo al ver que no podía centrarse sobre él. la mayoría de la reunión se limitaban hablar los aurores y Mcgonagal. La profesora de transformaciones y ahora directora de Hogwarts sería quien lideraría la orden, todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluso Snape.

-en lo referente del ataque a Hermione hace ya un poco más de un mes... no encontramos rastros suficientes para demostrar que fueran mortifagos. Dijo Kingsley mirando el informe que se elaboró en su día. Fue en ese momento donde lo relacionó todo, el porque "Sean" estaba allí, el porque no había dicho nada. esa frase le hizo comprender el porque de todo lo que había visto hasta el momento en la madriguera.

-os juro que esa voz era la de Bellatrix y la de Crabbe. Las recuerdo a la perfección, se que fueron ellos los que me atacaron. Dijo Hermione, casi implorando que la creyeran de una vez. Ginny y Luna lo hacían sin dudar, Neville también creía en ella, incluso Draco tenía débiles rastros de creerla en una mínima parte. Los demás se dividían en las dudas que tenían al respecto. Ron era uno de los que no terminaba de creérselo.

-Hermione... revisamos el lugar de arriba abajo y no encontramos rastro alguno sobre su presencia... seguramente al sentirte atacada de nuevo, tu mente recordó esas voces e hizo que interpretaras mal quien te atacó. Dijo Ron mostrándose otra vez inflexible en sus creencias. Su comportamiento se debía a la influencia de que el extraño se encontrara fuera con su ahijada.

-Ron porque no me crees...

-Hermione... Wesley tiene razón no encontramos nada al respecto... los mejores rastreadores fueron al lugar que ocurrió todo... lo único que encontramos fue el rastro de la sangre de tus heridas, algunos rastros de impactos en las paredes del callejón... lo único extraño después de revisarlo todo fue un diminuto punto blanco en el suelo... pero no encontramos referencia alguna sobre eso. Buscamos por los alrededores del lugar por si hubiera señales de alguna aparición o algún traslador y tampoco... explicó Kingsley revisando a fondo el informe que hicieron hace ya tiempo.

-yo estoy segura que fueron ellos, tendríamos que tomar precauciones al respecto. Dijo Hermione con tranquilidad a pesar que no la creyeran.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo... como lo llevamos haciendo desde que Harry derrotó a Voldemort. Dijo Kingsley cerrando el informe y apartándolo de enfrente suyo. Todos fijaron la mirada en Kingsley casi amenazándolo, Harry era un tema prohibido si Hermione estaba allí donde se pronunciara. Ginny anotó en su mente que tendría que hablar con Hermione al respecto de lo que sucedió antes que llegara en es claro del bosque.

-mirasteis dentro de los edificios? Preguntó Snape para cortar las miradas incidentes en la castaña.

-no. dijo Draco como si hubiera cometido un error en la clase de pociones.

-hubieras encontrado lo que buscabais... los aurores miraron extrañados a Snape ante esa revelación, pero prosiguió con su exposición. –cuando se marcharon... si hubiera llegado aviso alguno al ministerio tendrían posibilidades que los encontraran en el lugar de los hechos... por eso estoy seguro que se separaron en diferentes edificios para aparecerse en el mismo lugar. Así evitan a los rastreadores... y veo que lo siguen haciendo... dijo Snape molesto con los aurores. Ojoloco Moody afirmaba con la cabeza dándole la razón ese era su procedimiento de rastrear, pero los aurores de ahora no hacían nada como decía habitualmente.

-los viejos aurores lo sabían, Dumbledore lo sabía, Remus lo sabía, aunque no lo pareciera... Tonks lo sabia, incluso Harry lo sabia... pero los de ahora... nada de eso... que os enseñan en la academia? Preguntó Snape mordazmente, molestando con sus comentarios a los jóvenes aurores. Kingsley volvió a mirar en el informe buscando algo que evidenciara que miraron en los edificios de los alrededores, pero no lo encontró... su mirada sobre sus subordinados fue clara evidencia que se enterarían de ese error.

Hermione suspiro ante ese hecho, siempre negando que ella hubiera sido atacada por mortifagos... y no habían hecho el procedimiento correcto para encontrar rastro de ellos. se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos intentando controlarse de no acometer otra vez contra Ron. los abrió y buscó a su hija y al "extraño", seguro que estarían por allí. pero lo que encontró casi le hace detener su corazón...

En el límite del bosque estaba un hombre con una mano de plata, Colagusano, con su varita en mano en posición de ataque. Justo ante ese maldito se encontraba Sean corriendo hacia la casa, justo delante de él estaba su hija. Entonces lo vio, colagusano pronunció un hechizo y el rayo de este impactó de lleno en la espalda de Sean haciéndolo caer arrodillado. Su hija continuaba corriendo, podía ver desde allí que lloraba, un haz verde salió de la varita del mortifago, avanzando a gran velocidad superó al "extraño". Ese rayo verde, la maldición imperdonable que arrancaba la vida del cuerpo en que golpeaba avanzaba imperturbable. Para Hermione fue como si el tiempo se detuviera... los segundos se convirtieron en horas. El rayo avanzaba hacia su hija, pero un pequeño destello nació en el inicio del rayo, como si se tratara de un reflejo del sol. El rayo fue desviado por algo, pero sin saber hacia donde fue Hermione salió corriendo de la cocina en busca de su hija. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta pronunciando el nombre su hija, un instante antes de que el impacto de la maldición imperdonable llegara a golpear la casa. El primero que reaccionó ante el grito fue Snape que salió tras ella.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la madriguera con desesperación. Lily estaba a escasos dos metros de ella. Sean estaba aún arrodillado alejado de ellas dos, con la mano izquierda completamente abierta. Detrás de él y en el limite del bosque colagusano, con una varita en mano mientras que hacia fuerza para mantener alzada su mano de plata.

Justo cuando su hija llegó a sus brazos, una persona tiró de ellas dos, haciendo que entraran dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si de un golpe. Lo último que vio fue como el mortifago pronunciaba otro hechizo y en su varita apareciera otro rayo esta vez no era verde...

Un fuerte impacto llegó hasta la puerta de la madriguera, fue un gran estruendo pero la puerta no se llegó ha mover ni un centímetro. Le siguieron dos impactos más, era como si golpeara contra algo antes de llegar a la puerta. Los demás miembros de la orden del Fénix llegaron justo en el momento del tercer impacto. Fue Severus Snape quien hizo entrar a Hermione y a su hija dentro de la madriguera. La niña seguía llorando abrazada al cuerpo de su madre, la castaña se agachó como para poder proteger más a su hija y que no tuviera miedo. Snape apoyó su mano en el hombro de la castaña. Mientras varias exclamaciones sobre el que sucedía y que debían hacer. –Tenemos que salir! Exclamó Draco para enfrentar a uno de los compañeros de su padre.

-NO! se alzó la voz de Snape por encima de las demás, creando un segundo de silencio, completo silencio. Antes se podrían llegar a oír hechizos volar por los aires pero ahora no era así.

Un débil sollozo se oyó resquebrajando el silencio que inundó la casa y las afueras de ella. –me prometió que no le pasaría nada. dijo Lily llorando en el cuello de su madre. Hermione comprendió que no estaba llorando por miedo o temor a lo que sucedía, sino por la persona que estaba fuera. A su hija le importaban más las otras personas que ella misma, eso era totalmente característico del padre de la niña.

Cuando alguien iba a objetar la negación del profesor de pociones, perro fue como si la luz del sol desapareciera, convirtiéndose en noche en unos escasos segundos. Oscureciendo el lugar por completo, con un hechizo que había en la casa las luces se encendieron al instante. Snape era el único que sabía lo que estaba por suceder.

-Todo el mundo al suelo! Exclamó con fuerza, algunos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. –YA! Gritó anulando cualquier 'que?' por parte de los presentes. Como si todos le temieran o fueran esclavos suyos le hicieron caso esta vez. La gran mayoría se tumbó en el suelo directamente, Snape se colocó entre la ventana que había en esa estancia de la casa y Hermione y su hija, cubriéndose la cara con su propio brazo.

Un fuerte resplandor iluminó por completo ese lugar, llegando a cegar a los presentes que mantenían los ojos abiertos. La oscuridad desapareció, todo volvió a la normalidad anterior. La luz del sol volvió a entrar a través de esa ventana, no se oía ningún ruido. Ron hizo el intento de levantarse, al igual que Neville. –quedaos en el suelo! Exclamó Snape con la misma posición. Los dos aurores hicieron caso al igual que los demás.

Nuevamente el silencio reinaba en ese lugar, un absoluto silencio solo roto por las respiraciones nerviosas de alguno de ellos. pero un ruido parecido a la llamarada de un dragón llegó desde el exterior. Lo que precedió a ese sonido fue la destrucción de una potente explosión. Como si de un trueno acabara de impactar contra el suelo a centímetros de los presentes, el sonido de la explosión les ensordeció unos segundos. Los cuales pasaron a cámara lenta para ellos. la madriguera tembló como si se tratara de un terremoto, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en miles de pedazos al igual que lagunas de las luces que iluminaron anteriormente. Los libros de una pequeña librería cayeron al suelo, justo encima de Moody, mientras que Hagrid evitó que la librería en si cayera al suelo. Se oyó como algunos platos y vasos se rompieron por la explosión.

-estáis todos bien? Preguntó Snape quitándose dos pequeños cristales que quedaron incrustados en su mano. Todos se incorporaron como si acabaran de caerse de una escoba en pleno vuelo. Hermione hizo que su hija fijara su mirada en ella. lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes ahora totalmente cristalinos. La castaña hizo la misma pregunta a su hija, ella débilmente afirmó con la cabeza. Hermione abrazó con fuerza a su hija como si comprobara que estaba bien. Pero justo cuando se deshizo el abrazó, la niña escapó entre sus protectores brazos. Snape trató de evitar que llegara a su propósito, pero la niña consiguió abrir la puerta.

Un aire excesivamente cálido, incluso se podría decir que quemaba, llegó a todos ellos. como reacción instintiva todos se taparon los ojos y la cara, pero Lily no lo hizo, al igual que Snape.

Ante ellos se alzaba lo que parecía un infierno, una columna de llamas en el límite del bosque. Llamaradas de gran intensidad que nacían a ras de suelo y terminaban desapareciendo en el cielo. Llamas rojas, nacaradas y amarillas decoraban lo que podría llamarse infierno. Del calor que desprendían esas columnas de fuego, los labios se resecaban incluso la garganta, dificultando un poco la respiración. Más lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la niña, su mirada no se movía de un punto enfrente a ella. Hermione se agachó al lado de la niña de forma protectora, justo antes de hacer que la niña volviera dentro se fijo en la mirada de la niña. Todas aquellas lágrimas en el rostro de la niña destrozaron a Hermione por dentro, nunca había visto la mirada verde de su hija tan triste y incluso reflejaba dolor.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia donde los ojos de su hija apuntaban. Separó sus labios pero no pronunció palabra alguna, apenas parpadeaba ante lo que veía. Ese "extraño" yacía en el suelo, parecía sin vida y ningún movimiento que negara lo evidente ante esa imagen. Su respiración parecía que se detenía por segundos, más aún al percatarse que la chaqueta negra que siempre llevaba el extraño humeaba. Una lágrima rebelde surcó la mejilla de ella depositándose en la comisura de los labios. La castaña bajó la mirada, no quería seguir viendo a la persona que había despertado algo en ella. Pero un suspiro ahogado por parte de su hija hizo que elevara su vista nuevamente, encontrándose con "el extraño" en pie. Mostraba una pequeña herida en la mejilla, un pequeño corte, pero parecía estar bien. Con decisión Sean dio media vuelta, encarando las columnas de fuego ante él, alejándose de ellas dos. La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de madre e hija desapareció por completo. Sean abrió sus brazos, justo en ese momento su chaqueta volvió al mismo estado de siempre. Cuando iba a dar su primer paso una voz la detuvo, la voz de una niña pronunciando su "nombre" lo detuvo. Las llamas menguaron de intensidad, casi desaparecieron por completo.

El extraño volvió a encararse a la casa, una sonrisa en sus labios y ese gesto ya característico de alzar una ceja dibujaban su rostro. La sonrisa de hija y madre volvió aparecer sin ninguna dificultad.

-Vamos! Aún se nos escapará Pettigrew! Dijo Kingsley ordenando los tres aurores bajo sus órdenes que le siguieran en esa búsqueda. Ron fue el que más reticencia tenía a marcharse pero igualmente acató las órdenes. Los cuatro aurores marcharon con varita en mano. No sin antes chocar premeditadamente con el hombro de Sean, ha modo de advertencia por parte del pelirrojo.

Ginny que lo miraba de lejos, rodó los ojos al ver el comportamiento infantil de su hermano. Sean se limitó a seguir con su camino hacia la madriguera sin dar mera importancia a ese hecho. Las llamas ya había desaparecido por completo, Moody miro sorprendido que a pesar de la intensidad de ellas solo una mínima parte del lugar se había quemado.

-tenemos que reparar este desastre. Dijo Snape distrayendo la atención de ojo loco. Los integrantes de la familia Wesley también oyeron el comentario y empezaron a distribuirse las tareas de reparación. Mientras Sean llegó ante Hermione y Lily.

La castaña ya se había puesto en pie, pero ahora fue Sean quien se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña. El rastro de las lágrimas aún eran presentes en el joven rostro de la niña. –estoy bien. Susurró Sean con su voz suave y pausada. Con solo oír esa voz Hermione olvidó lo ocurrido, todo el nerviosismo desapareció. Lily dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo justo antes de lanzarse al cuello del extraño y agarrarse con fuerza a él, ocultando sus sollozos en él.

Hermione tenía el corazón en un puño, esa imagen de su hija era difícil de aguantar. Sean alzó la niña en sus brazos, Lily nunca dejó de abrazarse al cuello del ahora rubio. Se aferra al cuerpo del extraño con la misma fuerza que cuando hubo el ataque a ella y su mama. Pero ninguno de los presentes sabía de ese hecho.

Los sollozos de la niña continuaban, pero sin llegar a creérselo Hermione, estos se detuvieron con una simple caricia en la espalda de Lily y unas palabras que susurró el extraño al oído. La castaña no llegó a escuchar ninguna de las palabras que pronunció pero pudo comprobar que la respiración de la niña se calmaba por completo.

Lily separó su rostro del cuello del extraño, ahora con una sonrisa. Sean guiñó un ojo a la pequeña y ella asintió intentando desaparecer el rastro de las lágrimas con sus manos.

Hermione movió sus labios, pronunciando un silencioso 'gracias'. Sean se limitó a inclinar levemente el rostro para darle a entender la contestación igualmente silenciosa. Aún con la niña en sus brazos se acercó a la castaña, con una dulce caricia con su pulgar, retiró la única lágrima que resbaló por su rostro. Rozando levemente la comisura de los labios de ella, fue donde terminó esa dulce caricia. –mucho mejor... tu que crees pequeña? Preguntó Sean desviando la mirada a la niña.

-que está más guapa si no esta triste! Dijo divertida la niña, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada hacía apenas unos minutos. Hermione solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario de su hija, pero no llegó a sonrojarse y menos si lo comparáramos con la siguiente reacción.

-yo opinó que siempre esta hermosa... dijo con total naturalidad mientras atravesaba la puerta de la casa. Con su voz que fácilmente se podría convertir en un susurro al oído. Y en este caso si se sonrojó, a la vez que se mordía el labio para no mostrar que se había quedado sin respiración un instante.

-yo también! Exclamó la niña haciendo reír al extraño.

Hermione los siguió adentro de la casa topándose con la odiosa sonrisa de su amiga pelirroja, esta vez soltó un suspiro de resignación. Pero acrecentado porque la misma sonrisa odiosa estaba dibujada en los labios de una rubia "lunatica". Guió a Sean a la cocina, no sin antes hacer un gesto a sus dos amigas que les cortaría el cuello.

En la entrada de la casa permanecían ellas dos y los restantes hermanos Wesley, terminando de reparar y ordenar todo. Cuando entraron en la cocina el estado era lamentable, la mayoría de la vajilla estaba por los suelos rota. A cada paso que daban Sean y Hermione resonaba con fuerza todos los crujidos de la combinación de platos, cristales y metal.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Jajaja soy malo pero no tanto jajaja. Imaginaros un momento que lo hubiera dejado justo en el momento de Lily con la mirada triste y de incluso dolor. Pero decidí no dejarlo allí porque sino mi integridad física correría grave peligro, aparte de recibir tomatazos y de todo a modo de review... espera podría retractarme jajaja

Solo un pequeño comentario del capítulo... teóricamente pensé que lo terminaría con la historia un poco más adelantada... pero ya se sabe uno se pone a escribir, y lo que serían 5 lineas se convierten en 10 y ya sabéis la historia... en verdad... faltaria un trozo... pero por lo que veo me alargaría demasiado, así que lo uniré con el próximo capítulo jijijiji soy malo, ya lo dije arriba, pero si no lo hubiera hecho así... seguramente hubiera tardado por lo menos una semana más en subirlo o más... pero creí que preferís leer este "pequeño" capítulo... yo y mis entrecomillados jajaja

Perdonar por tardar mas de lo deseado por todos vosotros, pero escribo lo más rápido que puedo jejeje y que mi mente de hombre me permite que es muy poco... joder, solo podemos hacer una cosa a la vez... jajajaja si hay faltas de ortografía o incongruencias... lo siento lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y tranquilos la madriguera aún no ha terminado... solo imaginaos, Luna y Ginny después de esto y sin el pesado de Ron... preparaos por lo que os prepara mi imaginación jajaja pero tampoco os creeis muchas expectativas porque no quiero defraudaros

Bueno ya va siendo hora de contestar a los reviews! Bien! Tengo muchos y eso me encanta, y más aún contestarlos:

**Jim**: gracias por el review... y ya tienes otro cap que leer jeje espero que te guste

**Airam Lilian Lupin**: gracias por el review... y gracias por la opinión de excelente jejeje... bueno es que la magia no se mide por la virtuosidad sino por la forma en que el mago te engancha y fascina al publico. Creo que sorprendí a bastantes con Snape allí, pero creo que sorprendí aún más esta vez al verse que no ocurrió nada gracias a la capacidad de interpretación. Pero hay un momento que podéis intuir el porque de todo eso. Jejeje espero que esta vez tambien haya sido perdonado el retraso... pero creo que si lo dejo en el lugar de más intensidad... como que no me perdonas jajaja

**Rochy true**: gracias por el review... y no te preocupes porque sea algo cortito, mientras me lo hayas enviado ya estoy contento jejeje ya se que soy malo... la mayoría de gente me lo dice... jajaja espero que este cap te haya gustado. Es que me imaginé que el final sería increíble, y nunca mejor dicho jejeje pero por lo menos en el de este capitulo fui bueno... tuve tentaciones de ser muy, pero que muy malo pero ya lo seré más adelante.

**Pattym**: gracias por el review y ya actualicé... yo lo intento hacer lo mas rápido que puedo... yo intento no dejaros con intriga... que mentiroso soy... pero no dejaros más que la justa y necesaria. Ya dije hace tiempo que eso se tardará en ver, jijiji me gusta escribir pensando en un harry rubio y de ojos azules jajaja es divertido.

**Brenda-potter-skywalker-Kent**: gracias por el review... y me alegra que te encantara

**Yuli35**: gracias por el review... y me encata que te gustara el anterior review... si te gustan las reacciones de Hermione ante Ginny... recomiendo el próximo capítulo... no digo que sucederá... pero Ginny y Luna juntas pueden ser muy divertidas jajaja ya viste que tranquila nada, pero aún falta y sobretodo algunas locuras que desatarse jejeje me alegra estar entre tus favoritos.

**Kapulla**: gracias por el review... bueno pues actualicé otra vez, espero que esta vez no haya existido una obseción por mi actualización jejeje y si soy malvado, repito en este capítulo pude ser mucho más malvado pero me hice el angelito jejeje actualicé lo más rápido que puede

**Sachielitax**: gracias por el review... y este capítulo al principio tambien, se que mucha acción no hubo, pero algo si, la iré administrando mientras consiga controlar mi mente jeje pero creo que apartir de ahora... cada capítulo contendrá un poquito por lo menos... y alguno en exceso jeje

**Ale Snape Li**: gracias por los dos reviews... primero pues tienes razon, en verdad yo la vi en el doblaje de España que dicen la suerte y después la vi en version original que decían schwartz. Muchas veces ocurre que a pesar de ser el mismo idioma las traducciones son diferentes, por lo menos en las películas. Me agrada que te guste la idea del fic, y no se armó del todo. Por lo menos lo que vosotros leísteis de momento, como dije en un review más arriba podéis intuir un poco el porque de todo eso. No voy a decir que heredó la niña porque sino me destruyes la historia jijiji por lo menos lo que viene más adelante. Jejeje tampoco puedo decir si terminará bien o no... algo de intriga debe haber. Y en lo referente a la edad... habría un momento exacto que si se podría ser real las edades que dije, entre el 31 de agosto y el 19 de setiembre, las dos solo tienen 1 año de diferencia, pero a pesar que no digo fecha exacta tienes razón, y fue un error mío al no revisar la historia, pero que más da solo es una pequeña anécdota pero me encanta que te percataras de ello.

**O.Jane Granger**: gracias por el review... y espero que esta vez tu mandibula no se haya desencajado otra vez... si cada vez veo que aun se alargará más y todo jejeje... no tengo previsión... jajaja yo creí que sería algo cómica la situación, al igual que en algun momento haya estado presente en este, seguramente no en la parte final jejeje y pocos misterios... y si alguien descifro alguno... espero que no hayan sido muchos jejeje

**Romulo Lupin**: gracias por el review... espero que no sea el ultimo jejeje siempre queriendo más jajaja respecto a lo que escribo como JK pues como que no... espero no hacer un destrozo como hizo en el sexto libro jajaja, por lo menos esa es mi opinión ajajaja al final no se si te agregué, después lo miro porque no me acuerdo si lo hice jeje esta memoria... jajaja y gracias

**Liz Kraft**: gracias por el review... y tienes razón más viejos pero mas sabios... jajajaja pues ya continue jejeje lo mas rápido que pude. Son vínculos, sip pero... es difícil de darse cuenta... y más si crees que el padre esta "muerto"... pero ya vereis más adelante jejeje por cierto... eso de la redacción, bueno lo intento, a veces me excedo explicando cada situación y se hace un poco pesado... pero a copia de escribir uno va mejorando... jajaja

**Dragonfly81**: gracias por el review... y no se porque... las preguntas que haces... tengo la sensación que serán mejor si las haces en este capítulo... por lo menos desde el punto de vista del escrito que del fic jijiji... toma spoiler con indirectas jejeje... y nop no apareció... pero el proximo si lo hara.. pero apartir de la mitad más o menos... jejeje

**Romy**: gracias por el review... y su actitud, es rara y difícil de llevar en muchos casos pero ya vereis... jejeje siempre con intrigas jejeje viste que si lo es, con lo frío que es lo ha de ser por narices y nunca mejor dicho en el caso de Snape... jejeje

**Nice girl**: gracias por el review... y aun falta para eso... pero la última opción que dices... yo la descartaría... pero no me hagas mucho caso... solo escribo el fic jijiji lo subi lo más rápido que pude creedme

**Soyunangel:** gracias por los reviews... gracias por siempre estar conmigo mi angel... gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida... gracias por dejar que mi alma resida a tu lado... gracias por dejarme entrar en tu corazón... hay tantos gracias que no terminaría... lo resumiremos un poquitin... TE AMO! KISS y bueno ya actualicé jejeje y el festejó ya terminó también.

Pues hasta aquí los reviews de este capítulo... espero que os siga gustando mi fic... y repito muchisimas gracias por dejarme un review y muchas gracias por leer mi fic... ya sabéis el próximo objetivo es llegar a los 200 reviews! JAJAJA

Bueno... de corazón... muchisimas gracias...

Y por último... ya sabéis... los mini-spoilers jejeje:

-conseguirán molestar a Hermione sus dos amigas? Jejeje eso ya sabemos la respuesta

-sospechas sobre las habilidades mágicas de Sean?

-volveremos a saber que piensa el moreno ahora rubio. No lo hago a modo de pregunta porque lo afirmo jejeje

-se volverá a caldear el ambiente? Lo digo literalmente, y a la vez no... supongo que lo entendisteis...

-apareceran los demás "muertos"? jejeje

CHAO Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! NOS VEMOS!


	12. buscando Fenix solaris

Bueno regresé! (el autor esquivando tomatazos por su tardanza... o sea se yop jeje) pues eso conseguí un poco de tiempo entré exámenes y terminé escribiendo este pequeño capítulo... de pequeño no tiene nada pero soy así... raro y malo jejeje

Siento la demora pero exámenes, estudiar me mantuvieron alejado del fic... bueno y demás motivos, pero no es el lugar para decir mis penas y alegrias... es el lugar para plasmar las de los personajes! jajaja

quiero pedir perdón... al final en este capítulo tampoco salen los muertos... yo quería... de verdad quería... pero el capitulo se me hizo largo y si escribiera más tardaría mucho en actualizar por los examenes... y creo que preferís leer esto que nada jeje o por lo menos eso espero...

también quería poner otra escena de acción... pero tampoco puede... bueno si el golpeo con un bastoncreeis que es acción entonces si hay en el capítulo jejeje... ya me entendereis cuando lo leais

sin más demoras os dejo con el capítulo pidiendo nuevamente... perdón

disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JKR, WB, ASFSAI, JOPTRUOS, LPLSQESSQESP y cualquiera que haya pagado por los derechos de HP... (menos la pequeña Lily que me pertence... es mia! jejeje)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**BUSCANDO... FENIX SOLARIS**

**muerto by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En la cocina y limpiando todo ese caos, estaban Mcgonagall, Hagrid y ojo loco Moody. Con cautela, los dos adultos y la niña aún en brazos de Sean, atravesaron el lugar hasta llegar al salón de la madriguera. Una voz detuvo su avance, la voz grave del medio gigante. –usted debe de ser el amigo de Hermione. Dijo Hagrid tendiendo su enorme mano al "extraño". Sean bajó a la niña al suelo, facilitando el poder saludar al semigigante.

-bueno... supongo... Sean Anderson. Dijo saludando tranquilamente podría decirse, sin contar que Hagrid, como de costumbre, no controló su fuerza. Haciendo que un simple apretón de manos se convirtiera en la destrucción de una de ellas.

-Rubeus Hagrid, y no debe preocuparse por mi tamaño. Dijo el guardabosque soltando una pequeña y sonora risa.

Hermione viendo que se iban a demorar un poco en la presentación, y más conociendo a Hagrid, se llevó a su hija para revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida, y ayudar con las labores de limpieza a Snape.

-si me preocupara por el tamaño, creo que la casa me daría más miedo. Dijo Sean haciendo reír a Hagrid, lo normal es que tomaran una posición temerosa hacia él, o por lo menos a la defensiva.

-en eso tienes razón... dijo Hagrid haciendo una pausa para terminar con su carcajada. –mi madre era una gigante y mi padre era un hombre pequeño, de ellos salí como el semigigante que soy. Como siempre la poca habilidad para escoger las palabras adecuadas se hizo evidente, pero también dejando claro el buen y gran corazón que tenía. Si le gustaban las criaturas mágicas seguro que era un buen hombre, o por lo menos era su forma de entender la relación con ellas.

-habías visto antes un hipogrifo? Pregunto Hagrid de golpe, en verdad era su único interés que tenía en relación al extraño.

-no, había leído sobre ellos, su comportamiento, alimentación... todo lo relacionado con estos animales. Pero nunca creí que eran tan majestuosos. Dijo Sean, haciendo gala nuevamente de su habilidad interpretativas. Mcgonagall observaba con prudencia lo que decía Hagrid, mientras que el ojo mágico de Moody no paraba de dar vueltas. Su gesto de desagrado sería evidente, sino fuera por sus duras facciones y que siempre mostraba un rostro similar al que tenía en esos momentos.

-son unas magníficas criaturas, pero esta en especial la crié desde pequeño. Yo creo que todo el mundo tendría que ver a un hipogrifo volar en algún momento de su vida, son animales extraordinarios. Dijo el semigigante orgulloso de su hipogrifo, y más aún si el "extraño" prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras.

-y tiene nombre el hipogrifo? Preguntó Sean con premeditación .

-si! se llama Buckbeack, creo que es el nombre prefecto para un hipogrifo. Durante un tiempo tuve que cambiarle el nombre... Hagrid empezaba a explicar toda la historia de la criatura mágica, pero Minerva lo detuvo. No creía conveniente que el "extraño" supiera que el animal fuera proscrito unos años atrás, ahora ya libre por el olvido del ministerio.

-Hagrid... el señor Sean Anderson seguramente quiere descansar después de lo acontecido y tenemos que retomar nuestra conversación. Dijo la directora de Hogwarts, el "extraño" interiormente reía al ver la forma en cortar a Hagrid y no nombrar ante el la reunión de la orden del fénix. Con solo ver a Snape en esa casa ya lo intuyó pero los aurores reunidos, y la presencia de Moody solo hacían que reafirmar su intuición.

-tiene razón profesora mcgonagall... dijo Hagrid casi arrepentido de no saber elegir sus palabras. –un placer conocerte Anderson.

-llámame Sean, y el placer sin duda es mío. Espero algún día, poder seguir con la conversación sobre Buckbeak o cualquier criatura mágica que conozca. Dijo el "extraño" tendiendo su mano.

Ginny, Luna, los gemelos y Arthur entraban por la otra puerta, mientras Snape terminaba de reparar la última ventana rota del salón. Hermione terminaba de hablar con su hija, como si le advirtiera de algo, sin obviar el hecho que a cada segundo revisaba que su hija no tuviera ninguna herida. Pero cuando Sean dio la vuelta para irse hacia el salón, ojoloco Moody se fijó en la mano izquierda del "extraño". Un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su dedo corazón, con el pulgar impidió que la pequeña gota que se formó en la punta del dedo cayera al suelo. Entonces, el viejo auror se percató que el hilo de sangre aparecía en la muñeca del "extraño" hasta ese dedo, pasando por la palma de la mano.

Su ojo mágico continuaba dando vueltas, el único punto en ese hombre donde se pudo detener un segundo seguido, era en las manos, y una de ellas revelaba el vestigio de una herida. Comenzó andar torpemente con su bastón tras el ahora rubio, cuando identificó algo extraño, el hombro izquierdo estaba ligeramente más bajo que el otro, pero a cada paso del "extraño" este permanecía inmóvil.

Snape miraba desde la lejanía lo que se avecinaba, vio un gesto conocido en la mano derecha de Sean. Fue como una señal para no darle importancia a lo que sucedería. Los que estaban detrás de Moody abrieron los ojos de forma exagerada al ver como el viejo auror elevaba su bastón en el aire. Lo primero que vio Hermione fue el bastón acercarse a gran velocidad a Sean.

Ojoloco golpeó con fuerza al "extraño", justo en el omoplato, donde la espalda y el hombro se unen. Apenas se desequilibró un poco ante aquel impacto. El nombre del viejo auror resonó en la cocina con diferentes voces. Pero una se elevó por encima de todas.

-Alastor! Se puede saber que haces! Estás loco! Gritó mcgonagall viendo como Moody bajaba su bastón, pero sin dejar su desagradable mirada hacia el "extraño". Solo apartada para fijarse en la directora un segundo y volver con el golpeado.

-eres fuerte, lo he de reconocer... dijo el viejo auror con molestia hacia esa persona.

-tienes que golpearlo con tu bastón para saber si es fuerte? Cada día tienes peor la cabeza Alastor... ya se lo decía a Albus. Dijo Mcgonagall enojada con la actitud de él.

-no lo hice por eso... se que es fuerte por este motivo... dijo Moody refunfuñado a cada palabra. Agarró el brazo izquierdo de Sean atrayéndolo hacia él. Al subir la manga de la chaqueta mostró la primera prueba de su afirmación. El brazo izquierdo del "extraño" estaba ensangrentado, no había ninguna herida, sino que la sangre resbalaba por él ahora volvía a recular. Desde el dedo corazón hasta el codo hilos de sangre se repartían por esa zona, como si formaran una red en su brazo. –y por este otro... dijo con su buen humor de siempre. Dejó con desdén el brazo del "extraño" para agarrar un lado de la chaqueta y mostrando el costado izquierdo del poseedor de ella. La playera que vestía estaba teñida por el rojo, mostrando que la sangre provenía del lugar donde golpeó.

Las miradas de todos mostraban sorpresa y preocupación por él. Como pensó Sean justo en el momento que subían su manga izquierda, por suerte la niña no pudo ver nada de eso. La puerta ocultaba parte de su cuerpo, azar o no, la niña no llegó a ver nada. Hermione si llegó verlo y justo después de oír la explicación de ojoloco empezó acercarse a la cocina junto con Snape.

-así que no me digas loco sin pruebas de ello... dijo mordazmente el viejo auror. Sin decir nada más giró sobre si mismo y anduvo ayudado de su bastón "golpeador". La pregunta "estás bien?" resonó con varias voces, Sean solo se concentró en la voz de la mujer que tenía enfrente, la de Hermione. Nuevamente se limitó a sonreír y afirmar levemente con la cabeza, pero ella, aunque pareciera extraño, no puso en duda su fugaz respuesta.

El "extraño" también se giró mirando a todos los presentes en la cocina como para contestarles también a su pregunta. –si, estoy bien, solo es un rasguño. Dijo tranquilamente, haciendo mover su hombro en círculos como si fuera una demostración de ello.

-pues vaya rasguño... yo he caído de la escoba de forma mucho menos aparatosa... dijo George mirando la sangre que recorría su mano.

-bueno... un pequeño roce de un dragón te puede matar... depende de cómo lo mires... dijo divertido Sean. La sonora carcajada de Hagrid se oyó con fuerza en la cocina, mientras que los gemelos hicieron lo mismo pero no con tanta intensidad.

Ginny ni prestó atención a ningún comentario más, después de oír la gran carcajada de Hagrid y las risas de sus hermanos, se dirigió a uno de los armarios de la cocina, con rapidez y desordenándolo todo empezó a rebuscar dentro de él.

Hermione y Snape traspasaron la doble puerto, y este último las cerró sabiendo sin necesidad de ninguna comunicación con Sean, sabía que no quería que la niña viera nada de aquello. Pero lo que no previno fue que su "amigo" se quitara la chaqueta por completo, revelando toda la zona ensangrentada.

Sean se dirigió a la doble puerta, ahora cerrada. La abrió con cautela, ocultando a la vista de la niña su brazo izquierdo y la parte ensangrentada de su playera. Tenía su larga chaqueta negra en la mano derecha. La niña sonreía al ver al "extraño", por un momento creyó que se iban a enfadar con él. –dos minutos, vuelvo y te hago el juego de magia... de acuerdo? terminó preguntado a Lily. Ella afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Sean le guiñó un ojo con un gesto que empezaba a ser habitual en él. Lanzó su chaqueta al aire, posándose en el sillón más cercano. Ningún ruido se oyó al posarse la chaqueta.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta con tranquilidad. La mayoría de los presentes lo miraban interesados en su estado de salud, sin contar a Snape que se fijaba más en el viejo auror y Ginny que seguía rebuscando en ese armario. –de verdad... estoy bien... parece más aparatoso de lo que es. Dijo con su habitual voz calmada. Con su recién descubierto talento interpretativo, hizo creer que buscaba algo en esa cocina y la satisfacción al encontrarlo, el grifo del agua. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a él, no sin antes preguntar en última instancia y educadamente a la señora Wesley si podía utilizarlo. Ella no se negó ni un instante, era obvio que no lo haría. Pero Sean hizo gala de educación al ser el "extraño" invitado en esa casa.

Justó empezó a lavarse las manos y después la sangre de su brazo izquierdo, cuando Mcgonagall y Molly Wesley no resistieron más y empezaron a recriminar a Alastor por su actitud. Al principio de forma reservada, pero vista la gran educación del "extraño" y la inexistente del viejo auror, casi lo hicieron a gritos. Moody se limitaba a mirar con el ceño fruncido y a decir alguna palabra soez para defenderse. Mientras que Hagrid y los gemelos reían ante la situación.

Luna no paraba de observar al "extraño", pensó que tendría que darle la razón a ginny, realmente era muy atractivo y guapo. Cuando lo vio a través de la ventana también tuvo esa sensación, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca las palabras de su amiga no se alejaban ni un centímetro de la realidad. Desvió la mirada a Hermione, que a pesar que después lo negaría, su sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto en ellos, felicidad y confianza. La segunda parte tampoco lo negaría, pero lo primero seguro. Incluso Luna en ese momento se atrevería a decir que algo más, pero después ya se las arreglaría con su amiga para "molestarla". Volvió a mirar al "extraño" y a decir verdad, ojoloco también tenía razón, pensó la rubia. Con solo ver los brazos fuertes de ese hombre se podría decir esa afirmación. En realidad, con esa chaqueta negra y la playera un poco holgada, no lo parecía tanto ahora que se fijaba. Por un momento deseó que su pareja fuera como el "extraño" y no empezara hacer mella en él "los efectos de la edad"... 'y los whisky de fuego que se toma con Draco y Neville para celebrar cualquier informe bien hecho...' pensó Luna, 'y que come igual que en hogwarts y se mueve diez veces menos... y que desde que descubrió la televisión muggle... y que... y que... y... Ron ya podría ser como Sean... creo que tendré que hacer caso a ginny y amenazarle con nada de sexo sino se pone las pilas...'

Sean miraba como el agua del grifo se mezclaba con su sangre, desapareciendo por el desagüe en un pequeño remolino. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada, como si buscara algo en el horizonte, algo totalmente desapercibido por los presentes.

Luna se fijaba como Hermione se mordía débilmente el labio, procuraba no reír ante ese hecho. Estuvo apunto de avisar a Ginny ante el comportamiento de ella, pero la pelirroja seguía enfrascada en su búsqueda. La rubia no paraba de imaginarse mil y una locuras, que eso podría ser causa de algún animal desconocido, alguna forma de molestar a Hermione también... Todas sus locuras se reunieron en un punto de esa cocina, justo en la encimera que tenía al lado, exactamente un trapo limpio. Sean lo necesitaría, y veía Hermione como si quisiera decirle algo al "extraño" pero no se atrevía hacerlo. Técnicamente en su mente era para ayudar a su amiga y porque él lo necesitaría, pero en realidad quería ver las reacciones de la castaña. Quería comprobar las palabras de Ginny al respecto del "extraño".

La que fuera Ravenclaw llamó la atención de Hermione y seguidamente le lanzó el objeto. Hermione en un principio la miraba extrañada, sin entender el porque del trapo. No fue hasta que Luna hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, señalando al extraño que no lo entendió. La sonrisa odiosa de Ginny ya se plasmaba a la perfección en el rostro de la rubia, lo que provocó una reacción en cadena. Hermione levemente sonrojada, los gemelos sin entender esa sonrisa, ginny que por un momento dejó su búsqueda sonrió de la misma forma al ver a su amiga... Pero Mcgonagall y Molly no dejaron de replicar su actitud a Moody, mientras que el señor Weasley se lo miraba a la distancia y Snape seguía con su posado de superioridad, claro signo evidente de un Slytherin como él.

Sean deslizó su mano húmeda por su hombro izquierdo, introduciéndose bajo la playera para después salir ensangrentada. Colocaba su mano bajo el agua del grifo, produciendo otra vez la mezcla entre sangre y agua. Cada vez que repetía la acción iba subiendo la corta manga de la playera, mostrando su hombro izquierdo y el principio de lo que sería la herida. Sus hombros también eran fuertes y bastante musculosos, pero con lo que más se deleitaba Luna, era ver a Hermione morder un poco más fuerte su labio inferior cada vez que la mano del hombre se deslizaba por encima de su piel introduciéndose un poco bajo su playera. La rubia apuntó mentalmente con que podría molestar a su amiga, y reír mucho con Ginny.

Sean se deshizo nuevamente de la sangre que había en su mano, esta vez, seguidamente cerró el grifo dando por terminado, y sin saberlo, una mínima tortura para la castaña. Hizo un movimiento con sus manos para intentar eliminar las últimas gotas de agua que resbalaban por ellas. Pero en último movimiento un trapo limpio se puso sobre ellas, una fina mano de mujer aún lo mantenía sujeto esperando que lo agarrara. Antes que la mano de la mujer se separara por completo su mano la acarició levemente. No fue ni una caricia sino un leve contacto, pero nuevamente algo se encendió dentro de él.

-gracias. Dijo simplemente el ahora rubio con una sonrisa. Miró por última vez al horizonte antes de girarse hacia ella, vio un leve rubor en su rostro, pero creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

-gracias a ti... dijo Hermione con un susurro. Por un instante tuvo que domar a su parte no racional, cuando se giró con esa sonrisa estuvo muy tentada a lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle. No sabía el porque de esa reacción, pero era instintiva y ella no se dejaba llevar por eso.

-ya te dije que me presentaras a esa persona para que me ayudara con lo de la lluvia, el otro día volví a caer en la tentación de hacerlo... una débil risa salió de los labios de ambos, y la sonrisa de cierta rubia se agrandaba por segundos con solo ver a su amiga. –no creo que sea muy adecuado que una niña de 5 años vea a una persona herida...

-yo... Pero Hermione no pudo continuar, la voz de Ginny enmudeció a cualquier palabra de los presentes.

-La encontré! Exclamó eufórica ante ese hecho, pero la mayoría la miraban extrañados como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro o algo extraño en ese armario. Al incorporarse se golpeó la cabeza, después de menearla un par de vez y cerrar y abrir los ojos otro par de veces, consiguió recuperarse del golpe. Su madre la miraba como si no fuera la primera vez que le ocurría aquello. En la mano derecha de la pelirroja, un tubo de ensayo aguardaba como el tesoro que había encontrado en su ardua busca en el armario. –creo que ahora deberé buscar algo para mi cabeza. Dijo Ginny pasando su mano por el lugar del golpeo. Se acercó a Sean con el recipiente en mano y se lo tendió como si nada, como si pudiera leer su mente y saber que era. En verdad, su idea no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, por no decir que ya sabía que era desde que un principio se puso a buscarla. Pero siguiendo con sus dotes interpretativas alzó una ceja a modo de no terminar de entender. –perdona... es poción cicatrizadora, irá bien para tu herida y en una hora se cicatrizará por completo. Dijo haciendo gala de sus habilidades curativas como sanadora que era.

Antes que el "extraño" pudiera tener el recipiente en sus manos, Snape se hizo con él y sin dar explicación alguna lo puso entre el sol y sus ojos, observando el contenido. El aún profesor de pociones hizo un gesto de aceptación, el mismo gesto de aceptación de una poción que no fuera hecha por un slytherin, por muy bien preparada que estuviera.

-poción cicatrizadora número... tres... bastante bien hecha... toma Sean. Dijo con total tranquilidad, con un movimiento de su varita una goma elástica verde y una aguja hipodérmica y esterilizada aparecieron junto en la encimera, al lado del ahora rubio.

-no creo que sea necesaria profesor Snape, es una herida superficial. Dijo Sean con total tranquilidad, los demás miraban sin entender nada, a excepción de la castaña que no era la primera vez que veía esos objetos. Su padre y su madre los utilizaban diariamente al ser dentistas.

-yo tampoco creo que sea necesario para curar su herida... creo que sería mejor si su herida no estuviera sangrando durante una hora, si debe hacerse cargo de la niña durante ese tiempo. Dijo Severus mostrando el respeto mutuo que se tenían. Pero a pesar que ahora supieran algo más, los demás seguían sin entender nada y ahora Hermione se unía a ese grupo.

Sean no se demoró ni un segundo y ya tenía en sus manos el frasco con la poción. Lo depositó en la encimera al lado de los dos objetos aparecidos. Todos seguían con la mirada de incrédulos ante lo que hacía. Snape se apartó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas libres de la mesa. –es otra forma de administrar las pociones, y en algunas de forma más efectiva. Dijo Snape acomodándose, como si cediera el paso de la explicación, como si, efectivamente ponía en un apuro a Sean sin que los demás se percataran.

-algunas de las medicinas muggles se inyectan al cuerpo de esta forma, por vía sanguínea. Si se utilizan algunas pociones de esta forma, su efecto es más rápido ya que el proceso de asimilación es mucho más veloz, y en este caso su efecto tarda en aparecen el tiempo que la poción recorre las venas y arterias del cuerpo hasta la zona afectada. Dijo con voz clamada, esa voz hipnótica que aparecía en cada una de sus explicaciones o exposiciones. La gran mayoría no entendía nada, sobretodo los gemelos que miraban incrédulos todo lo que sucedía y sin entender ni media palabra del "extraño". Ginny y Hermione era diferente, la primera por ser sanadora y saber los tiempos que tardaban en cumplir su efecto las pociones, mientras que Hermione porque sabía como funcionaba la medicina muggle gracias a sus padres. –en algunas pociones no es recomendable... o primero se tienen que disolver en un poco de agua, sino los efectos podrían ser negativos. En este caso no hace falta, la poción se tolera a la perfección... y el tiempo de cura total es el mismo... pero lo que cambia es que desde un principio cicatriza por fuera la herida deteniendo la hemorragia.

Mientras Sean hacía la explicación empezó a prepararlo todo para inyectarse la poción. Primero se ató débilmente la goma elástica al brazo, justo por encima del codo, solamente para que no se deshiciera el nudo que había hecho. Seguidamente desenvolvió la jeringuilla, quitando la protección de plástico a la aguja y retiró el tapón que cerraba el recipiente.

-pero eso sería un gran avance en la medimagia... hiciste tu el descubrimiento? Preguntó Ginny muy interesada en ese tema. Los demás a excepción de Hermione que no le gustaban las agujas, habían dejado de mirar atentamente o se concentraban en otra charla.

-bueno... podríamos decir que si, pero el profesor Snape ayudó mucho en ello y tres ayudantes más también. Dijo mientras absorbía el líquido de la poción con la jeringuilla con total tranquilidad. Claro está, que no podría decir quien eran esos tres ayudantes... supuestamente muertos al igual que él.

-pero es totalmente efectivo? La práctica de esta técnica está demostrada su mejora respecto a las pociones normales? Dijo Ginny fascinada por un nuevo mundo en la medimagia que acababa de descubrir ese "extraño".

Sean como única respuesta fue un gesto raro, sin atreverse a responder a esas dos preguntas. Terminó de preparar la jeringuilla que iba a utilizar en unos segundos, manejándola con su mano derecha. –técnicamente... no está demostrado que funcione correctamente, ni que sea muy recomendable su uso... Sean no dijo ninguna palabra más, con su mano derecha se ayudó acercarse un extremo de la goma elástica hasta sus labios. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes y con un movimiento de su cabeza tensó la goma de color verde, haciendo que la circulación de su brazo izquierdo cortando el flujo sanguíneo correcto. Hermione por su parte miraba con pánico la escena, no le gustaban las agujas le traían malos recuerdos de su infancia, la vista a los dentistas y los insoportables pinchazos de las vacunas que le dieron de pequeña. Era una de las grandes ventajas de ser bruja, ni una vacuna muggle más y olvidarse de los pinchazos. También esta preocupada y asustada por Sean y lo que acababa de decir, pero todas las sensaciones de su mente la negaban a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Por la mente de Hermione transcurría la súplica que fuera su amiga quien objetara ante ese hecho, era sanadora en San Mungo debería detenerlo. Pero otra voz se alzó explicando el "técnicamente".

-con técnicamente... Sean se refiere a que se ha probado en cinco personas, han respondido a la perfección, sin ningún problema ni ningún efecto secundario que se haya documentado... así que señorita Wesley, totalmente efectiva lo es y también la mejora demostrada ante las pociones de siempre... pero hay falta de pruebas empíricas que esta mejora sea totalmente documentada y probada, como para ser un gran avance en la medimagia... por eso no se puede afirmar que sea una realidad. Dijo Snape con total tranquilidad mientras observaba como "el extraño" atravesaba la piel de su brazo para introducir la diminuta aguja de metal.

Ginny no tardó un segundo en reaccionar, volviéndose hacia Sean. –pero... intentó continuar objetando el uso de esa opción de cura, pero veía como retiraba la aguja y soltaba la goma elástica deshaciendo la compresión del riego sanguíneo del brazo. Sin inmutarse, "el extraño", apiló los objetos utilizados, instantes después estos desaparecían bajo la orden de Severus con el hechizo 'evanesco'.

Sean miraba divertido a la pelirroja. –llámame individuo experimental número uno.

Ginny solo pudo reír ante ese comentario. Veía como Sean apretaba su puño y volvía abrir la mano para hacer circular mejor la sangre. No podía apartar la mirada del punto donde se había aplicado la poción, como si esperara alguna reacción inesperada en el "extraño".

-oye... que tampoco se me va a caer el brazo a trozos... Dijo divertido Sean al ver la mirada curiosa de Ginny. La pelirroja hizo un gesto como si dudara que eso no fuera a suceder, haciendo reír al ahora rubio y a ella también. Luna por su parte aguantó la risa como pudo, sobretodo por el aspecto que lucia la castaña que no concordaba con la gryffindor que era.

Sean giró para mirar a la castaña. A ojos de cualquiera Hermione lucía bastante mal, claro que esos ojos supuestamente azules la veían de otra forma a los demás. Él siempre la veía hermosa, a pesar que en ese momento su rostro estaba completamente pálido, en realidad también paralizado por el hecho de la aguja. Sus ojos miel apuntaban al lugar donde desapareció la aguja hipodérmica y no se movía ni un centímetro. Alguna vez llegaba a parpadear, pero porque su parte inconsciente la obligaba a ello. "el extraño" acercó su mano al rostro de ella, acarició dulcemente la mejilla con el pulgar, deslizando sus otros dedos levemente por el cuello de ella. Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de fijar sus ojos en los de él.

Sean la miraba divertido y con parte de curiosidad, alzando una ceja y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. –Hermione... dijo "el extraño" con la misma tranquilidad habitual. Como si se tratara del suave susurro del viento llegó a los oídos de ella. –estás bien? Terminó preguntando después de una corta pausa. Lo que ella quería menos que sucediera, sucedió... la mano del "extraño" se separó de su cuerpo, dejando aún impresa en ella la sensación de seguridad que le brindó y algo más que desapareció al instante. La palidez de su tersa piel pasó a un leve rubor, y después a sonrojarse bastante por ello. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior intentando que aquel gesto contuviera la reacción para que no fuera a otro nivel siendo incapaz de justificarla. Afirmó débilmente como respuesta a su pregunta, y la sonrisa del "extraño" aumentó haciendo que el efecto del rubor perdurara un poco más. –no te gustan las agujas... dijo Sean sin dejar de sonreír. Esta vez, ella negó casi de forma imperceptible como si fuera un gran secreto que guardara desde pequeña. En realidad era un pequeño secreto que guardaba desde pequeña.

-Sean, voy a buscarte una playera para que te puedas cambiar. Dijo la pelirroja anunciándolo por todo lo alto.

-gracias Ginny. Dijo el ahora rubio mientras Ginny abandonaba la cocina. Sean volvió su mirada a los ojos miel de ella, eran iguales a la vez que él y su amigo la salvaron de un troll en primero, como si con solo esa mirada le agradeciera el gesto. –bueno... esa persona que tanto le das las gracias... no le caigo bien, a mi me pincha con una aguja, que se le va hacer. Dijo en un tono totalmente desenfadado, haciendo reír a la castaña. Segundos después, Sean se despedía de ella y los demás para ir con _su_ hija, y dejar que reanudaran la reunión aplazada.

En el momento que "el extraño" traspasó la doble puerta, Hermione envidió totalmente a su hija. Una pequeña parte de ella quería estar presente en la reunión, pero la gran mayoría de ella prefería estar con él... 'y mi hija' se reprendió mentalmente por todos los pensamientos, imágenes y sueños que acababan de atravesar su mente en unos segundos. Volvió a parpadear varias veces para volver a la realidad, encontrando una rubia con una odiosa sonrisa en sus labios señalando la mesa. Aceptó la invitación de Luna a sentarse junto a ella en la mesa, dejando un espació a la derecha de la rubia para Ginny.

Varias veces intentó mirar a través de la puerta para distinguir a su hija y Sean, pero no lo conseguía a pesar de intentarlo desde varios ángulos. No lo conseguía, porque para su desgracia una de las dos puertas estaba cerrada y le impedía ver la gran parte de uno de los sillones e intuir el otro. Escuchaba el débil murmullo de su amiga intentando no reír, ya se encargaría de ella después.

Empezó a observar la cocina, a pasar su vista por cada uno de los presentes. Snape era el único que se mantenía en pie, en su ya habitual postura. Mcgonagall seguía mirando mal a Moody por lo que había provocado. Hermione volvió a perderse en su envidia sana hacia su hija, pero la exclamación de sorpresa de una pelirroja la despertó de la ensoñación en que había caído. –GUAU!... eh... Sean... te dejo la playera aquí. Dijo Ginny, primero de forma bastante ahogada, como si no supiera que decir, y después a gran velocidad como si quisiera salir de allí. Depositó una playera negra en una pequeña mesa que había en el comedor, ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y la curiosa de Luna.

Cada paso que daba Ginny hacia la cocina se hacia más lento que el anterior pero sin detener su avance. No dejaba de mirar hacia donde la castaña presumiblemente presentía que se encontraba el "extraño", la mirada de Hermione se volvió igual de curiosa que la de Luna.

-muchísimas gracias Ginny, y perdona por las molestias que haya causado. Dijo Sean con su voz hipnotizante de siempre.

-de nada. Y no te preocupes no ha sido ninguna molestia traerte la playera... ojalá todas las molestias que me causaran fueran como esta... La pelirroja se apoyaba en la puerta de la cocina mientras hablaba. Cuando terminó Hermione se extrañó que su amiga fuera excesivamente cortés y educada. Ginny sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la doble puerta por completo, dejando ver a la castaña su hija sentada en el sillón.

La pelirroja creyó que ya estaba fuera del alcance de la mirada de Sean, empezó a gestualizar, primero como si necesitara un poco de aire. Pero los gestos empezaron a aumentar de velocidad y Hermione no conseguía entender la mitad. Luna era diferente, si que lo entendía, y su mirada de curiosidad aumentó a niveles insospechados hasta el momento. La castaña alzó las cejas sin entender, y como respuesta, Ginny movía la cabeza como si señalara la puerta que acababa de atravesar.

Tanto Luna como Hermione repitieron la misma exclamación de sorpresa que hizo Ginny anteriormente. Ante ellas desfilaba el ahora rubio hacia la playera la negra. Pero el motivo de esa exclamación y que ninguna de ellas dos pudiera cerrar del todo la boca era que iba sin playera alguna. Ginny también tenía una expresión parecida pero menos exagerada ante la visión de ese "extraño". La respiración de Hermione hacia bastante que se había detenido al verlo con el torso desnudo. Nadie se percató de ello, pero Snape hizo rodar sus ojos pensando que las costumbres no se eliminaban tan fácilmente, y menos en ese "inconsciente".

Sean estiró su brazo para alcanzar la playera, de espaldas a la cocina se dispuso a colocársela sin saber que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de varias personas... incluso se podría llegar a decir que lujuriosa mirada...

Hermione entró en un mundo de imaginación y fantasías. Por su mente llegaban anhelos que sus manos acariciaran esa espalda mientras lo besaba, que sus manos se deslizaran por ella con lentitud acariciando cada centímetro de esa fuerte espalda... de repente se vio en vuelta en fantasías, más "íntimas". Agitó con fuerza su cabeza, haciendo desaparecer todo eso, y ante ella volvió la imagen de Sean terminándose de poner la playera. Cuando el "extraño volvió hacia el lugar donde había aparecido, Ginny se acercó a la doble puerta para cerrarla. Continuaba haciendo el mismo gesto que necesitaba un poco de aire y con una sonrisa, ocasionada porque la castaña estaba totalmente sonrojada como no recordaba.

-si no atacas tu, lo haré yo. Dijo la pelirroja segura de esas palabras, intentando esconder la risa al sentarse junto sus amigas.

-si... dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro sin querer, y sin mencionar que ella tampoco quería pronunciar esa afirmación. –GINNY!

La mencionada y Luna empezaron a reír, mientras que Hermione las miraba con el ceño fruncido pero sin dejar de morderse el labio y sonrojarse.

-dejaros de comportaros como unas adolescentes. Dijo la señora Wesley intentando poner un poco de orden.

-ya mama... vi como mirabas a Sean... es mío que lo sepas! Dijo divertida la menor de los wesley haciendo reír a la gran mayoría de los presentes, a excepción de Arthur que miraba extrañado a su mujer.

-podemos continuar con la reunión o tengo que seguir oyendo todas estas estupideces... soy un hombre ocupado y no tengo mucho tiempo que perder. Dijo Snape totalmente escéptico a lo que sucedía. Sus palabras fueron efectivas ya que segundos después volvía a retomar el tema de la reunión.

Moody con un movimiento de varita silencio la cocina, antes que nadie le preguntara dio su explicación. –esto sigue siendo una reunión de La Orden del Fénix. Snape continuaba con una sonrisa en su interior cada vez que veía que el ojo mágico del viejo auror empezaba a dar vueltas al intentar centrarse en la otra habitación.

Desde el mismo momento que Ginny cerró la puerta y Snape dijo que tenían que volver a la reunión la sensación de envidia hacia su hija aumentó en Hermione. Ahora mismo su principal preocupación no era la reunión, ella ya había dejado claro su punto de vista anteriormente y lo sucedido solo hacia que reafirmarlo. Quería pasar más tiempo con el "extraño" y con su hija. Cuando estaba con él toda ella se calmaba, fuera por ver su sonrisa, escuchar su hipnotizante voz o ver a su hija reír como nunca hacía. Era algo extraño pero sensaciones olvidadas volvían a despertar desde que lo conoció en esa habitación de hospital. Sobretodo porque se intrigó desde un primer momento por la confianza que mostraba su hija en todo momento.

A veces Ginny la despertaba de su ensoñación. La reunión transcurría tranquilamente, ahora le daban la razón a Hermione. Empezaron a decidir pequeños puntos para estar alerta ante la situación que se les avecinaba, o por lo menos eso creían ellos. A pesar de la ausencia de los aurores, ya se les comunicaría que tendrían que investigar por su cuenta la situación de los mortifagos. Tampoco querían alarmarse demasiado, habían sido dos situaciones fortuitas, no había habido señal alguna. En definitiva habían decidido estar alerta en todo momento pero manteniendo la calma y serenidad. Deberían analizar más detalladamente lo sucedido, pero sobretodo esperar a que regresaran los aurores para saber algo más acerca de Pettigrew.

Hacía más de media hora que Snape se había marchado de la madriguera. Ya había avisado que se tendría que marchar, y viendo que ya no dirían nada importante en esa reunión, comentó que ya no era necesaria su presencia.

Ahora, más que ser una reunión de la orden, era una charla entre todos para saber que eran de sus vidas. Moody se mantenía al margen, George miró raro al viejo auror al ver como su ojo mágico daba vueltas pero no entendía que le sucedía, así que no le dio la mayor importancia.

Cuando reían por algún comentario, la sonora risa de Hagrid se alzaba por encima de las demás. Pero cualquier sonido cesó al abrirse la doble puerta que daba al salón, mostrando al "extraño" y la pequeña Lily agarrada a su mano. Nuevamente todos tenían la vista centrada él, como reacción ante tantas miradas alzó su ceja como si se preguntara que sucedía. En su brazo libre la chaqueta negra perfectamente doblada y vistiendo la playera que le había dejado Ginny.

-bueno... yo me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde y al final esta pequeña descubrirá todos mis trucos de magia. Dijo Sean sonriendo a Lily. El "extraño" ayudó a la niña a sentarse en la silla antes ocupada por Snape. Hermione no dejaba de sonreír ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera, claro que su hija tampoco dejaba de hacerlo pero por motivos diferentes. –gracias por todo... un placer conoceros a todos a pesar que desconozco los nombres de algunos...

Al instante, como si tuvieran un resorte en su cuerpo, se levantaron todos los presentes que no se habían presentado aún. Desde el señor Wesley, como patriarca y propietario de la casa donde estaban hasta Luna como amiga de Hermione y Ginny. Algunos hacían comentarios graciosos y otros simplemente saludaron cortésmente. En todo momento y ante esa avalancha de gente Sean se mostró educado y seguro en sus palabras. A pesar que le gustaría quedarse durante horas para hablar con la gente que le quería hacia ya años se tenía que ir, y ayudaba muy poco tener todo el tiempo un ojo mágico centrado en él. –bueno... ha sido un placer conoceros a todos... a pesar que me duela un poco la espalda... dijo fingiendo alguna molestia en esa zona donde impactó el bastón del viejo auror. Al instante todas las miradas de las mujeres se centraron en Moody esperando iniciar un ataque hacia él. –es broma! Es broma! No me duele nada! dijo rápido al ver que ese hombre no saldría vivo de la cocina sino hubiera dicho nada.

-un juego de magia! Por fa... el último... dijo la niña suplicando, juntando sus manos como si rezara. Si supieran el efecto que esos ojos verdes tenía en Sean. Si antes era un efecto bastante grande, ahora ya le era imposible negarse a ella.

-Si! yo también quiero ver uno! Dijo Luna divertida. A pesar que hubiera madurado mucho, y que ahora ya no parecía la "lunatica" que era en Hogwarts, dentro de ella seguía esa esencia.

-oye! Dijo Sean poniéndose a la misma altura que Hermione. –si me querías encontrar trabajo... por lo menos que tuviera remuneración económica! Dijo divertido, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de ella y un leve rubor lo iluminara un poco más. Sin duda alguna, él prefería ese tipo de remuneración antes de una económica.

-mmmmm... Sean empezó a utilizar su chaqueta a modo de pañuelo gigante, como si fuera a extraer algo de allí debajo. Y en efecto fue así, pasó la mano por debajo y sacó un jarrón bastante grande de cristal, lleno de agua. Su mano se aferraba fuertemente a él para que no cayera mientras la otra seguía manteniendo la chaqueta en el aire. Con un poco de esfuerzo colocó el jarrón en medio de la mesa.

-es un vaso gigante! Exclamó la niña mirando sorprendida el objeto, y en realidad lo parecía por la forma que tenía. Era simple, sin tallar, ninguna figura ornamental alrededor.

-gracias Sean! Ahora ya tenemos vaso para cuando se atragante Ron de tanto comer. Dijo George haciendo reír a todos los presentes. El "extraño" se limitó a dar una pequeña risa en su ya habitual actuación continuada. Ante la mirada de todos tapó el "vaso gigante" con su chaqueta, segundos después la retiraba mostrando una gran ramo de rosas blancas dentro de él.

Con un ágil movimiento, haciendo girar la chaqueta en el aire, sus brazos ya estaban en fundados en ella. –espero que por lo menos quite las rosas antes de beber. Dijo Sean haciendo reír a todos. Por encima de todas las carcajadas resonaba la del medio-gigante, como si no fuera algo ya habitual cuando él estaba presente. –me debo ir... se me ha hecho tarde.

-Señor Anderson. Dijo secamente ojoloco Moody, dando un golpe al suelo con su bastón. (N/a: no os suena de alguna película lo que dijo moody... o sino "Mister Anderson")

Sean ya había se girado encarando el camino hacia la salida. Cuando oyó su "nombre" terminó de colocarse la chaqueta negra con un movimiento de hombros y ayudándose con sus manos. Sin prisa alguna y con total tranquilad encaró al viejo auror alzando una ceja y depositando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Con su postura totalmente desenfadada y serena, a ojos de una castaña también muy atractiva. –Si... Alastor Moody. Dijo sin prisas ni nerviosismo alguno.

El ojo normal del viejo auror se centraba en el rostro del ahora rubio, pero su ojo mágico no lo conseguía. Intentaba por todos los medios lograrlo, pero su ojo no dejaba de dar vueltas descontroladamente sin explicación alguna. Ojoloco apretaba con fuerza su puño ante la frustración de no conseguirlo de ningún modo. –nada. Dijo simplemente Moody. Más que una palabra pareció un ladrido de un perro molesto y con otro golpe en el suelo con su bastón dio por concluida su conversación.

-me gustan las conversaciones inteligentes... dijo casi en un susurro, sin previo y reiterado aviso, se dirigió hacia la puerta que le permitiría salir de ese lugar. –cuídense, espero que volvamos a coincidir en otra ocasión. Un verdadero placer conoceros a todos. Sean dio un último saludo con la mano particularmente a Hermione y Lily, y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Segundos después el ruido al cerrar la puerta principal fue signo evidente que el "extraño" había marchado de ese lugar.

Al sentir el cerrar de la puerta, Hermione se percató que algo había despertado en ella. No sabría como definirlo, pero otra vez era algo que había olvidado a lo largo de los años. Como si la falta de práctica, ante ese sentimiento, hubiera hecho que se volviera confuso y peculiar. Todo era "extraño" en esos momentos, nunca tantas contradicciones habían aparecido en su mente en tan poco tiempo. Tristeza, felicidad, anhelos, miedos... un suma definitivamente extraña que afectaban bastante en ella. Simplemente, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y sus labios una sincera sonrisa.

-un día podríais invitarlo a comer o cenar... es encantador. Dijo la señora Wesley acercándose al ramo de rosas blancas. –son preciosas. Dijo aspirando el aroma que emanaban de las flores, llenando toda la cocina de su frescura.

-eeehhh... Hermione parecía dubitativa. Estaba el hecho que a ella también le encantaría volver a verlo, contaba también que cierto pelirrojo no estaría nada satisfecho de su presencia en la madriguera. Pero el mayor problema era que no sabía donde vivía ni como volver hablar con él.

Ginny sabía de ese hecho, y que la castaña le había enviado una lechuza y había vuelto sin encontrarlo. Pero ella era un Wesley y tenia dos hermanos gemelos expertos en inventos a simple vista inútiles. La pelirroja tenía la creencia que las oportunidades se tenían que aprovechar y sin duda lo hizo.

-hermanita... la playera que le prestaste a Sean... es la nuestra? Preguntó Fred con la misma expresión cuando iban o acababan de hacer una travesura en Hogwarts. La respuesta de Ginny era una gran sonrisa

-perfecto! Así podremos ver si funciona correctamente. Dijo George frotándose las manos ante una prueba experimental totalmente gratuita.

-QUE! Se puede saber que le hicisteis! Gritó Hermione ante la revelación que le habían hecho algo a Sean. Temerle a Hermione debería ser algo impregnado en los genes de los Wesley porque los dos gemelos empezaron a recular ante ella. Ginny solo dio un paso para atrás pero igualmente la temía.

-no! no! no! repetían desesperados los gemelos. –no es lo que crees Hermione! La playera solo tiene un hechizo localizador! Y aparece la situación donde está la playera! No le puede suceder nada malo a él! los gemelos hablaban tan rápido que casi ni se les llegaba a entender. Para ellos si era necesario se arrodillarían ante ella para pedirle perdón, temían a la castaña enojada, pero si ellos caían su hermanita lo haría con ellos. –pero fue Ginny quien le dio la camiseta! Nosotros la teníamos guardada en nuestra habitación! No hicimos nada para dársela!

Ante aquella acusación Ginny miró mal a sus hermanos, pero cuando su vista volvió a la castaña podría decirse que en aquellos instantes estaba muerta. Y no era para menos, la pelirroja buscaba una escapatoria ante la amenaza Hermione.

-así podremos invitarle otro día, sabremos donde vive y solo tendremos que ir hasta allí... Ginny tentaba a Hermione por si su enfado.

-no creo que haga falta que intentéis buscarlo... dijo Luna. Hermione se giró hacia ella y la rubia señalaba hacia su hija.

Ante Lily, la camiseta negra hechizada y perfectamente doblada descansaba sobre la mesa. Encima la prenda de vestir dos rosas depositadas con sumo cuidado, una roja y la otra amarilla con un deje dorado. Los tallos de las dos flores se cruzaban, y justo en ese punto un pequeño trozo de pergamino perfectamente colocado.

Antes que alguien pudiera acercarse a la camiseta, a las rosas o el trozo de pergamino, la niña ya tenía en propiedad lo último. Hermione se acercó al ver que su hija leía con curiosidad, misma sensación que tenía ella por leer.

Con otro rápido movimiento Lily también se había apoderado de las dos rosas. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de ponerse en pie encima la silla. La pequeña dio entrega del trozo de pergamino y de la rosa roja a su madre sin decir nada.

Luna analizaba cualquier reacción en la castaña, primero vio la sorpresa al leer el pergamino que le habían hecho entrega. Pero cuando dio la vuelta al escrito sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Una sonrisa vergonzosa y un leve rubor también hicieron acto de presencia, lo que hacía que la rubia deseara leer el pequeño pergamino.

Hermione acercó la rosa a su nariz, disfrutando el aroma de la flor sin ninguna prisa. Cerró los ojos intentando apreciar aún más el fresco y embriagante aroma de la rosa. Cuando los volvió abrir tenía la sensación que habrían pasado años desde que los cerró. –Sean no dijo nada que el juego de magia hubiera terminado. Dijo ella terminando con un débil suspiro.

-y porque os quedáis con las rosas? Si se puede saber? Preguntó Luna divertida.

Hermione le entregó el pequeño trozo de pergamino a la rubia y con gesto de superioridad regresó al lado de su hija. Alzó en brazos a Lily y la hizo sentar en su regazo mientras miraba con orgullo a Luna.

La que perteneciera a ravenclaw leyó para si misma la nota que acompañaba las rosas y la camiseta. "en ningún momento dije que el juego de magia terminara" dio la vuelta al pergamino para saber el porque de la propiedad de las flores y la pose orgullosa de la castaña. "para la pequeña damisela y la hermosa dama" por último la firma del "extraño" rubricaba la nota.

Madre e hija sonreían de la misma forma, Luna lo encontraba totalmente gracioso. Pero quienes estaban más contentos eran los gemelos y Ginny, su muerte había sido aplazada.

-le tendremos que dar las gracias... por las flores y nuestra vida. Dijo Fred a sus hermanos antes de sentarse ahora que su pulso volvía a la normalidad. Sus dos hermanos con gestos de alivio en sus rostros afirmaron con la cabeza.

-no me gusta. Dijo Moody farfullando y golpeando repetidamente el suelo con el bastón entre sus manos.

-el señor Anderson? Bueno es normal... si vas golpeándolo es normal que no te caiga bien! Exclamó Mcgonagall al ver la actitud del viejo auror.

-no lo he dicho por eso vieja bruja... dijo el viejo auror recorriendo a la mayoría de los presentes con su ojo mágico. Después de recibir los gritos por parte de Mcgonagall por llamarla de esa forma, y ver como algunos, los gemelos y Hagrid en especial, se aguantaban la risa. –lo dije porque es demasiado poderoso... Moody hizo silenciar a Mcgonagall al instante con ese comentario.

-que? Exclamó sin entender a que venía eso y como sabía que era demasiado poderoso.

-que quieres decir Alastor? Preguntó Arthur viendo que el viejo auror no continuaba en su explicación. Todos los presentes estaban atentos a cualquier palabra suya.

Su expresión de enfado continuaba como habitualmente era en él. Golpeó dos veces el suelo antes de volver a decir nada más. –podía evitar mi ojo mágico, no me dejaba centrarlo en él...

Minerva bufó ante esa revelación. –Moody muchos de nosotros lo podemos hacer, y gran la mayoría de aurores del ministerio también.

El auror gruñó como contestación. –Minerva crees que hubiera dicho algo si solo se limitara a eso... ha evitarlo como lo puedes hacer tu, Ginny o Arthur.

En estos momentos, la expresión de algunos de ellos estaba cambiando a cada palabra del viejo auror.

-de los aquí presentes, Hermione es la única que puede evitar mi ojo mágico sin tener que centrar su vista en mi ojo todo el tiempo... pero como ella sabe muy bien, no puede mover ni un músculo sino el bloqueo desaparece y el ojo mágico se centra en ella... claro que también está limitada a que tiene que estar en la misma habitación que yo o ha cierta distancia, sino tampoco funciona...

-pero algunos de los antiguos aurores superan fácilmente a Hermione... no creo que haya de tener tanta importancia... dijo Mcgonagall sin creer a ojoloco. El viejo auror siempre veía fantasmas donde no los había, o exageraba considerablemente algún hecho para llamar la atención.

Un continuo gruñido salía de Moody, era una forma parecida a pensar que tenía. –pero Sean no era medimago? Dijo Luna como si acabara de llegar a su mente ese pequeño detalle.

Ese fue el detalle que hizo que Mcgonagall por fin reaccionara. Dejara de ser un fantasma de moody, a ser una realidad del auror que había en él. –entonces... es muy poderoso? Dijo con gesto de preocupación. El que fuera un "extraño" encantador, amable y simpático se convirtió en un "extraño" con todas las de la ley. Pero dos personas no pensaban así, y menos la que era una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, nada cambiaba para ella.

-ese es el problema... no lo puedo saber... puede ser que sea experto en ese aspecto... puede que tuviera a alguien cercano con un ojo mágico y supiera los secretos... dijo pensativo el viejo auror.

-pero... no se... compáralo con alguno de los aurores, así nos hacemos un ligera idea. Dijo Arthur creyendo que sería la mejor forma. Pero la risa sarcástica de Ojoloco hizo evidente que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-crees que estaría tan preocupado si igualara o solo se acercara alguna de esas momias de auror? Es peor...

-a que te refieres? Preguntó Mcgonagall, su rostro empezaba a reflejar temor hacia el auror. La mínima idea de igualar a ese extraordinario mago era imposible de creer para ella.

-me creeríais demasiado loco si dijera que supera a Dumbledore... el semblante oscuro y preocupado de Moody ponía nerviosos a los demás, pero después de esta pregunta ya no sabían que hacer o decir.

-QUE! Eso es imposible! Nadie podría igualarlo era el mago más poderoso! Y menos aún superarlo! Definitivamente te has vuelto loco!

-ojalá fuera otra de mis locuras... Dumbledore podía dificultar que mi ojo se fijara en él en cualquier momento pero con esfuerzo conseguía verle, algo borroso pero podía... cuando concentraba su magia evitaba que mi ojo no se centrara en ningún momento, pero sus movimientos eran bastante limitados... Anderson es diferente... no logré centrar mi ojo mágico en él desde el momento que llegó aquí... incluso cuando estaba en el jardín con la hija de Hermione no podía... Anderson se movía con libertad y seguía sin poder centrarme en él... pensé que era por la distancia, pero no fue así. En la voz de Moody se veía claramente la rabia de no poder hacerlo, el coraje que existía en él por no conseguir centrarse en él en ningún instante. –pero entró aquí dentro y en todo momento consiguió bloquear mi ojo... el problema reside que era capaz de anular mi ojo si quería centrarme en él, si me centraba en cualquier otra cosa si podía... solo era en él... y eso no lo había visto nunca...

El silencio que se formó después que terminara el viejo auror fue inmediato. Algunos por pensar el porque, otros por temor a que el "extraño" fuera tan poderoso y Moody por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Hermione y Lily era diferente. Hermione porque empezaba a enojarse ante la reacción de los demás, parecía que tuvieran miedo de él. Lily porque no entendía gran parte, pero porque como su madre, estaba completamente enojada con ellos, estaba segura que ahora no le dejarían volverlo a ver más. Pero esta vez no contaba que su madre también sería aliada si intentaban prohibirle ver al "extraño" amigo.

-tu mismo lo dijiste Moody... podría ser experto en magia evasiva... o que tuviera un familiar con un ojo mágico... dijo Luna intentando encontrar un porque a todo ello. No cabía otra posibilidad, y menos la que activaría una reacción en cadena.

-no lo se... por eso dije que no me gusta... es extraño... demasiado misterioso...

-y si fuera un mortifago... uno nuevo en busca de poder... dijo Mcgonagall como si dejara una remota posibilidad al aire. No sabía que lo que dejaría en el aire era una bomba de mecha corta...

-no... Moody intentó argumentar que no lo era pero ni le dejaron decir una palabra más. Dos voces se alzaron por encima la suya.

-no es un mortifago! se puede saber de donde sacas esas ideas! Exclamó Hermione. Su respiración acelerada y el ceño fruncido desaconsejaron a cualquiera que intentara contradecirla.

Lily era una niña, pero sabía que era un mortifago. Hacía tiempo lo leyó en el profeta, y le preguntó a su madre que era. La explicación por parte de Hermione era totalmente contradictoria a lo que era Sean. –No lo es! No es un mortifago! Sean es bueno! Es una buena persona! La niña exclamaba a gritos esas afirmaciones, el carácter de madre e hija era temible y muy parecido. –Sean curó a mi mama! Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tapó sus labios con sus manos, como si lo que acabara de decir desapareciera con ese gesto. Al empezar a decir todas esas afirmaciones se había puesto en pie encima la silla. Dio un paso atrás queriendo salir de allí pero al estar antes sentada en el regazo de su madre no ayudó a ello. Apoyó mal el pie tropezando con una de las piernas de su madre, desequilibrándose por completo y empezando a caer hacia el suelo. Los protectores brazos de su madre impidieron que eso sucediera, terminando donde todo empezó, en su regazo.

Lily mantenía la cabeza gacha, creía que así pasaría desapercibida. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en algún lugar del suelo, esperando que en ese lugar apareciera una solución. La suave mano de su madre se posó en su mentón, haciendo que fijara su mirada en ella. Pero cuando vio la tierna sonrisa de su madre y ningún deje de enfado en su rostro se tranquilizó. Le aterraba hacer enfadar o decepcionar a su madre, se maldijo interiormente por no poder cerrar esa boca cuando lo debía hacer. Pero Hermione, al contrario que ella, bendecía ese don, era signo evidente de quien era su padre.

-Lily... que dijiste? Dijo Hermione con voz suave, incluso se podría decir que aterciopelada.

"si digo que la curó, se enfadará conmigo... le prometí que no diría nada... pero si no lo hago mi mama será la que se enfadará conmigo" pensó la niña. Estaba en un dilema, no quería que ninguna de las dos opciones ocurriera. Pero algo sucedió que la tranquilizaron y todas sus dudas se vieron difuminadas. Dos voces llegaron a ella, la primera a sus oídos: "Lily no me enfadaré... ni contigo ni con Sean, los dos hicisteis lo correcto..." Y la segunda a su mente: "no me enfadaré porque le cuentes a tu madre... tus respuestas serán las correctas... confió en ti Damisela" era la voz de Sean y resonaba fuerte en su mente. No sabía donde estaba y como lo oía en su mente, pero le dio toda la confianza y apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento. –Te curó después que nos encontrara... dijo un poco temerosa.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa intentando calmar un poco a su hija. –le dio alguna poción? la hechizo? Dijo algún encantamiento? Preguntó rápidamente Mcgonagall. Lily primero miró hacia ella, y después los rostros de los demás. "Donde estás?" pensó la niña, quería oír otra vez su voz. Esas miradas intrigadas por lo que sucedió ponían nerviosa a la niña. "damisela confió en ti... no temas" oyó otra vez la voz de Sean en su mente.

Hermione vio que su hija miraba hacia la puerta que daba al salón, al regresar su vista hacia ella una hermosa sonrisa estaba dibujada en los labios de su hija. Hermione miró hacia la puerta para saber el porque de esa reacción, pero no encontró nada en ese lugar.

-dijo "desmayus" y después te dio algo para que bebieras... dijo la niña con su confianza de vuelta.

Hermione se adelantó a que alguien preguntara que poción era. Lily era una niña, muy inteligente, pero no podría saber que poción era. –Lily de que color era? Preguntó con su suave voz maternal, apartando un pequeño mechón del rostro de la niña.

La pequeña cerró los ojos en busca de alguna imagen en su memoria que respondiera a la pregunta de su madre. –naranja! Era naranja... y brillaba mucho. Dijo ilusionada al recordar cuando conoció al "extraño".

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Solo murmullos de las pociones que iban enumerando los presentes en su mente, intentando recordar alguna de semejanza con ese color. Lily miraba como su madre iba dibujando nombres de pociones en sus labios pero sin pronunciar ninguna. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados con suma concentración, rebuscando en su memoria esa característica en una poción. Todos intentaban encontrar alguna semejanza, menos los gemelos que disimulaban que lo hacían porque solo se acordaban de 3 pociones de sus años en Hogwarts. Hagrid sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ese campo, así que permanecía inmóvil para no molestar al resto, por lo menos no emulaba tener conocimientos sobre ese tema.

Minutos después, la espera se hacía interminable. Hermione, Ginny y Moody eran los únicos que seguían con ello, los demás desistieron con el tiempo.

-maldita sea... farfulló el viejo auror golpeando el suelo con su bastón. –cuando se necesita al inútil de Snape no está, típico en él. (N/a: casualidad jeje)

-naranja brillante... naranja brillante... murmuraba Ginny con desesperación. –Lily! Era brillante... o fluorescente? Brillaba más cuanta más oscuridad? Preguntó acelerada la pelirroja.

-si. Brilló más cuando la apartó un poco de la luz...

-Ginny tienes alguna idea? No recuerdo ninguna de ese color... dijo Hermione deteniendo su empeño por descubrir de que poción se trataba...

-donde la vi... maldita sea... donde la vi... murmuraba la pelirroja. Se frotaba su rostro con sus manos de forma exasperada ante su propia pregunta. En el último momento ahogó su suspiro de rendición, abriendo considerablemente sus ojos ante su respuesta. –no... No puede ser...

De inmediato buscó su varita en el bolsillo. "accio libro" pronunció, instantes después un libro de enorme tamaño aparecía por el salón. Cuando cayó encima la mesa produjo un estruendo, entre sus páginas escapó polvo acumulado por el tiempo. Los gemelos creyeron que si caía de un poco más de altura podría romper la mesa por la mitad, algún día lo probarían.

Ginny abrió el libro con muchísimo cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratara, y efectivamente lo era. Luna pudo leer el título del libro... "mitología de las pociones y pócimas ancestrales". La pelirroja abrió el libro por la mitad más o menos, buscaba por el par de inmensas páginas que tenía frente a ella y con mucha delicadeza avanzaba para buscar en el par siguiente. Todos miraban intrigados ese libro, sobretodo Hermione, ese era un libro que nunca había leído. La castaña se puso en pie, dejado a su hija nuevamente sentada en la silla. Quería ver que había en ese viejo libro, y también ayudar a su amiga en la búsqueda.

Luna miraba divertida la escena, la pasión por los libros de Hermione y la pasión de Ginny por la medimagia y todo lo relacionado con ello, unidos ante ese libro.

-Hermanita no eras tu la que decía que Hermione devoraba libros inútiles todo el tiempo? Preguntó Fred ganándose dos miradas amenazadoras por ello. Pero sin perder tiempo volvieron a centrarse en el libro.

-Ginny... que es lo que buscas? Sabes que poción le dio? Preguntó Molly preocupada.

-en este libro hay pociones olvidadas en el transcurso del tiempo... solo son meras descripciones de sus efectos porque no se recuerdan su elaboración... recuerdo haber leído en alguna parte de este libro, una poción parecida... por merlín! Terminó exclamando Ginny señalando un punto en una de las páginas. Hermione abrió considerablemente los ojos al leer el contenido donde señalaba la pelirroja. –ahora entiendo porque tuve esa sensación... nosotros no hicimos nada...

-a que te refieres hija? Preguntó Arthur intentando leer algo de lo que ponía en el libro, pero el estar al revés no le ayudaba.

-cuando Hermione llegó a San Mungo, me pareció extraño que a pesar de las grandes heridas que tenía no había ninguna hemorragia importante... la intervención nuestra duró muy poco y creímos que hicimos un excelente trabajo... pero en realidad solo limpiamos las heridas... pero lo más extraño fue la recuperación... fue milagrosa... cada vez que miraba sus cicatrices tenía la sensación que habían disminuido un poco más en solo minutos... no fue un milagro... fue él...

-es verdad... no tengo ni una pequeña cicatriz de ese día... dijo Hermione sin poder separar la mirada de esa descripción de una poción.

-moody tenía razón... dijo Ginny simplemente. Giró el libro para que los demás pudieran leer lo que señalaba con un dedo. El más sorprendido de todos era el viejo auror...

"Fénix Solaris:

Según la mitología y algunos escritos, fue una poción creada por el mismo Merlín. El tono anaranjado brillante hacía referencia a su componente principal, plumas de fénix. Se cree que fue la poción más poderosa en cuanto a efectos curativos se refería, capaz de sanar multitudes de heridas de gran gravedad en un solo día. También conocida por la poción del poder. La cicatrización completa de las heridas era la forma de saber el poder mágico del hacedor de la poción..."

-Sean... susurró Hermione.

* * *

Varios minutos antes... en algún lugar de la campiña inglesa

(N/A: apartir de ahora... en primera persona)

-es.. Es mi hija... dije repitiéndolo por enésima vez. Aún no terminaba de creerlo... Lily era mi hija... nuestra hija. Todo por esa noche. Mi pequeña damisela... tengo una hermosa hija, es lo normal si la madre es Hermione. Es igual de hermosa que ella, igual de inteligente, igual gran corazón y tiene mis ojos. Como no pude darme cuenta antes, en parte era evidente, todo el tiempo negando esa posibilidad, era demasiado remota e imposible de creer.

Me detengo en mi avance, observando todo a mí alrededor. No se como he llegado hasta aquí, pero el lugar es precioso. Estoy en medio de un campo de hierba alta, el color verde intenso se mezcla con algún dorado de los hierbajos ya secos por el calor. El sol está en su máximo exponente, alzó mis lentes de sol para apreciar todo el lugar que me rodea. Los fuertes rayos del sol crean reflejos a lo largo de las pequeñas colinas que rodean el lugar.

Alzo mi vista para fijarme en las nubes que decoran el cielo. Los rayos del sol atraviesan sin compasión a las nubes.

Una extraña sensación llega a mi, noto como si Lily estuviera furiosa. No se que sucede, intento concentrarme para saberlo. Ya tuve una sensación parecida antes e hice aparecer la camiseta de los gemelos con dos rosas y la nota... que debe suceder... la voz de Lily empieza a resonar en mi cabeza, pero con una palabra que nunca había oído que pronunciara... "papa... papa...".

Hacia tiempo que no notaba esa sensación pero mis instintos que antes controlaba me guiaron a otro lugar. Cuando me percaté que ese paisaje se volvía difuso en mis ojos y apareció un salón, contuve la respiración. Estaba en el salón de la madriguera, el mismo salón que había pasado tiempo a solas con mi hija... a pesar que ella no lo supiera. La primera vez que era consciente de ello. En mi mente aparecían imágenes de ella sonriendo ante los juegos de magia. Pero nuevamente una voz me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. "si digo que la curó, se enfadará conmigo... le prometí que no diría nada... pero si no lo hago mi mama será la que se enfadará conmigo" solté un largo suspiro se preocupaba demasiado, no quiero que Hermione se enfade con ella por mi culpa.

Me concentro en la cocina de la madriguera, la imagen de todos los presentes aparece en mi mente. Lily estaba cabizbaja sentada en el regazo de hermione. Entonces oigo la voz de Hermione a través de la puerta. -Lily no me enfadaré... ni contigo ni con Sean, los dos hicisteis lo correcto... se acordará de lo que dije en esa cafetería? No lo creo es algo improbable, solo soy un extraño.

Utilizo la legeremancia para entrar en la mente de la niña. "no me enfadaré porque le cuentes a tu madre... tus respuestas serán las correctas... confió en ti Damisela". Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho es demasiado tarde, no debí acceder a su mente y decir eso. Porque todo debe de cambiar tan rápido, cuando me desperté esta mañana tenía las mismas dudas de siempre y sin problemas las eliminé después de la satisfactoria ducha. Pero ahora vuelven aparecer y multiplicadas, donde me estoy metiendo, seguro que en un terreno muy peligroso.

–Sean te curó después que nos encontrara... oí la tímida voz de mi hija. Noté que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa después de la pregunta de Minerva. Seguía conectado a la mente de mi pequeña y llegaba a mi lo que pensaba. "Donde estás?". Ante la pregunta de Lily analicé a todos los presentes y sobretodo el ojo mágico de Moody, parecía centrado en Hermione, y así continuaría durante un buen tiempo. Al notar que nadie me podría ver, hice aparecer una rosa blanca en mi mano y me acerqué a la puerta que daba a la cocina. Ella si me vería, lo sabía. Estaba apoyado en la pared, de espaldas a la cocina y sin pensarlo demasiado alargué mi mano para que pudiera verla y también la rosa blanca. "damisela confió en ti... no temas" le dije a su mente, y noté como se relajaba al instante. Retiré la mano antes que Hermione mirara hacía aquí.

-dijo "desmayus" y después te dio algo para que bebieras... dijo Lily. Hermione fue rápida protegiendo a su hija de un posible interrogatorio de los demás.

–Lily de que color era? La suave voz de Hermione llegó a mí. Tuve que controlarme muchísimo para no besarla al salir del cementerio y decírselo todo. Después... encontré una nueva afición...

Oí la voz de Lily diciendo el color de la poción que utilice. Tenía buena memoria, pero era muy inteligente, consciente o inconscientemente. Había hecho que todos se centraran en esa poción y nada más. Ya no le preguntarían nada más... y si lo hacían sería sin importancia... habían descubierto una parte pero sin importancia y menos aún cubriéndome la "historia de Sean" y Severus.

Notaba como Lily seguía mirando hacia la puerta. Los demás seguían concentrados menos Hagrid que miraba por la ventana, entonces nadie podría verme. Di un paso lateral y giré sobre mi mismo encarando la cocina. Sonreí ante la mirada ilusionada de la pequeña. Los demás ni se movían ni notaban mi presencia, el ojo mágico de Alastor lo tenía bloqueado en Ginny sin que lo supiera.

Tenía que irme, al final me descubrirían si continuaba en ese lugar, oculto, a pesar que fuera divertido y emocionante en parte. Guiñé un ojo a la pequeña, y empecé ha desaparecer del lugar, difuminando mi figura como una aparición silenciosa requería. Lo último que vi fue como la niña repetía el mismo gesto que yo, guiñándome un ojo y disimuladamente despidiéndome con la mano.

* * *

pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. muchas gracias por leerlo. si teneis dudas ya sabéis... un review...

espero que ese comentario sobre el apellido de Sean sepais a que pelicula me refiero... creo que es bastante conocida... y reciente... no es de esas comedias raras y antiguas que veo a veces... jejeje

en referente a los reviews, no los contestaré de momento, los que ya me enviasteis... voy justo de tiempo y supongo que preferis leerlo hoy que no dentro de una o dos semanas... tengo que ponerme a estudiar y ya he superado el tiempo de descanso que me dí...

apartir de ahora los reviews los respondere directamente a las personas que me los envien... y tambien lo haré con los del anterior capítulo... si alguien no esta registrado al dejarme su review, dejad vuestro mail o un mail para que os pueda responder... bueno.. supongo que los reviews que lleguen los podré responder antes de subir el siguiente capítulo. todo esto viene porque veo que esta es la nueva política de fanfiction sobre los reviews... sino dejar vuestra opinioncon que forma preferis que os conteste a los reviews...

muchas gracias a todas las personas que leis mi humilde fic... y que hayais aguantado este tostón de capítulo... es broma pero tampoco mucho

muchísimas, muchisimas y muchisimasgracias a todas las personas que perdieron unos segundos de su tiempo para dejarme un review y más ahora que estoy con examenes...

**rochy true, yuli35, jim, Romy, femmy, Airam Lilian Lupin, O. Jane Granger, monica, hermionedepottergranger, hikari katsuragi, sakurawinner, dragonfly81, abbyluthien, Soyunangel, Elementh Reload** (quienes no dejaron email... hacerlo por favor me gustaria poder responder a todos)

seguramente tardaré bastante en actualizar... puede que si enviais muchisimos reviews acelere el proceso de escritura del siguiente capítulo... porque no tengo ni una letra... dios... eso se le llama sobornar directamente jejeje

chao a todos! cuidense! yo no lo hare jejeje

PD: dejad de cambiarme el sexo... no soy una chica... o mujer... soy un chico u hombre... entre las dos ultimas opciones... me decanto como bebe jajaja


	13. Fuera de control y premeditado

Bueno... pues ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo! Jejeje

Primero de todo pedir perdón porque dije a los reviews que pude contestar hasta el momento que actualizaria el domingo... pero como veis no ha podido ser así... creí que podría terminarlo... pero no conté que me alargaría como de costumbre y que tenía que salir temprano... así que no pude... y ayer por la mañana no podía abrir la pagina de fanfiction así que no pude... no es que me excuse porque si por mi fuera actualizaría todo lo rápido que pudiera... así tendría antes los magnificos reviews que me dejais jejeje eso si sonó a excusa jajaja Y los reviews que aún no contesté lo haré lo más rápido posible... no creáis que me olvide jajaja

Y segundo... son varios avisos sobre el capítulo... iré cambiando de primera a tercera persona del narrador, es decir, que no todo el capítulo sabréis los pensamientos de harry... lo siento... pero cuando leáis el capítulo entenderéis el porque jejeje no creo que fueran muy coherentes en un parte... y mejor no saberla en la otra... jejeje

hay una parte no muy agradable... sobretodo a quienes no les guste la sangre y demás cosas... avisaré y por esa escena no creo que sea necesario aumentar el rank del fic... tampoco es muy sangrienta... solo un poquito. Jejeje.

Bueno... no creo que exista algún otro aviso que yo recuerde... bueno si... no está corregido y leído otra vez... así que puede exista algún error...

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JKR, WB, blablabla GAHESDTE, POTNDIO, LPLSQESSQESP y cualquiera que haga pagado por sus derechos... jejeje la historia es mía y la pequeña Lily me pertenece hahaha

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FUERA DE CONTROL Y PREMEDITADO...

MUERTO by med3s

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y vuelvo estar en el mismo lugar físicamente que antes... y en el mismo lugar de hace unos meses, o años... totalmente perdido. Maldita sea, lo había conseguido controlar todo. Mis sentimientos, mis acciones, mis reacciones... y en menos de dos meses, todo a la mierda. Tampoco es que no me guste nada de lo que ha pasado, pero todo sea complicado muchísimo.

Sabía de mis habilidades frente a Voldemort y también mis puntos débiles. Todo planeado minuciosamente cada noche bajo el firmamento, paseando o simplemente observándolo. Analizando cada detalle del plan durante el día, en medio del entrenamiento. Completamente todo planeado, el primer ataque, el segundo, el momento que Tom volvería... pero el primer ataque es como si no lo llegara a ser. Y menos aún había pensado que fuera sobre Hermione, ni la reconocí al instante de verla tumbada. Siempre creí que notaría su presencia, o algo parecido, pero nunca creí que la volvería ver en aquella situación.

Vuelvo admirar a mí alrededor todo ese magnífico paraje. Deslizo mi mano hacia el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, en busca de un cigarrillo y el encendedor. No se cuantas veces Tonks me ha dicho que no le gusta que fume, y si le sumo las de Remus seguramente superen el millar. Pero de algo se ha de morir, y técnicamente yo ya estoy "muerto", tampoco es que mi vida sea algo primordial para mí en estos momentos. Antes están la de muchas personas, y al final puede que esté la mía, cuando llegue el momento ya decidiré.

El sol se refleja en mi encendedor plateado, por un momento ciega mi vista al hacer un torpe movimiento, tenía que prever que sucedería. Últimamente la capacidad de adelantarme a los hechos parece como si hubiera desaparecido por completo. Con un movimiento de mis dedos, una llama surge del encendedor y acerco el cigarrillo para prenderlo. Aspiro el humo con fuerza, viendo como se enciende cada vez más el cigarro, haciendo que la punta se vuelva de un nacarado más intenso. Exhalo el humo con parsimonia, observo como el débil grisáceo se mezcla con el aire, difuminándose por completo.

Ni en veinticuatro horas todo ha cambiado. Antes, si hubiera visto a Pettigrew ante mí lo hubiera apresado sin miramientos, sin detenerme a pensar ni un segundo. Pero esto no estaba previsto, no estaba previsto tener una hija, no estaba previsto el no poder separarme de Hermione, el no poder hacerla desaparecer de mi mente. Antes, en la ducha de la mañana conseguía que fuera un vago recuerdo, pero ahora nunca más lo conseguiré...

Estaba distraído, estaba en otro mundo con Lily, con mi hija. Noté la presencia de ese miserable segundos antes que me atacara, pero lo esquivé y obligué que ella volviera a la madriguera. Con solo oír el hechizo de Pettigrew, la maldición imperdonable, mi autocontrol desapareció. Conseguí desviar la maldición imperdonable con el cuchillo, el que no les pueda afectar ningún hechizo fue ideal para esa situación. Vi como Hermione abría la puerta y Severus las hacia entrar, en ese momento me descontrolé por completo. Nunca debí utilizar ese hechizo, quería que se marchara para ver si estaban bien. Creé esa explosión para alejarlo, y lo conseguí. Es un cobarde y al ver las llamas acercarse a él huyó. Por lo menos conseguí hacer ese encantamiento a tiempo, y ahora le tengo.

El cigarrillo se terminaba de consumir en mis dedos, no sabía si apenas le había dado dos caladas o veinte. Pero sería mejor no tener fuego entre mis dedos. Notaba que el tiempo con Lily en el salón de la madriguera, viéndola reír y sorprenderse, me había apaciguado como un animal salvaje en un zoológico. Pero ante todo, me conozco y soy de naturaleza salvaje, por lo menos eso dijeron Tonks, Sirius y Remus al verme convertido en pantera como animago que ahora soy. Me explicaron que el animal en que te conviertes refleja tu ser. Cuando me lo dijeron, lo entendí. Mi padre, protector pero presumido, ideal para un ciervo adulto. Sirius, rebelde y lo más importante, la amistad. Yo, una pantera... cuantos adjetivos para describirlo, igual de difícil que describir mi vida.

Creo que va siendo hora que aparezca en casa, tampoco lo podré demorar mucho, seguro que me esperan. Unos segundos después ya estoy enfrente del valle de Gódric. A lo lejos, en el bosque me saluda Hedwig batiendo sus alas pero sin levantar el vuelo. Esta lechuza es única, incluso sabe cuando lo que menos quiero es compañía. Paso a paso me encamino hacia la puerta sabiendo de mi nuevo punto débil, Lily. A pesar que desde el día que la conocí ya supe que sería uno en mi lista, pero como hija de Hermione, no mi hija...

* * *

(n/a: cambio de narrador a tercera persona) 

Snape estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás del salón de esa casa. Ante él, Sirius, Remus y Tonks escuchaban atentamente lo que decía. Los dos hombres apretaban con fuerza sus puños, enojados con su ahijado o hijo de su mejor amigo, respectivamente. No entendían el porque había sucedido eso, sabían que Harry tenía asumido el problema de estar alejado de sus amigos. También sabían lo que le costaba mantenerse alejado, pero lo hacía o por lo menos hasta ahora. No entraba en sus cabezas, que ahora, tan cerca de la reaparición de Voldemort, se hubiera acercado... incluso demasiado por lo que oían.

Pero el problema que tenían era su falta de conocimiento de toda la situación. Hacía apenas diez minutos que Severus acababa de volver y cinco que empezó a explicar, pero ni un minuto llegó hablar. Solo con pronunciar "Harry estaba en la madriguera" las exaltaciones por parte de ellos dos no se demoraron ni un segundo más. Pusieron el grito en el cielo ante aquella revelación. Snape llegó a pronunciar algo más acerca de la reunión. Pero sin duda, la falta de conocimiento desencadenaría una reacción encadena, por parte de ellos dos y por parte del que faltaba por llegar, y de formas totalmente opuestas.

Severus intentaba calmarles lo posible para poder explicarles lo que el sabía. Había ido a San Mungo, ser profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y ayudar en el control de pociones en el hospital tenía su lado positivo, le dejaron rebuscar entre los registros de entrada de los pacientes. Además conocía a la persona que vigilaba el registro a esas horas y le fue menos difícil todavía. Sabía todo lo sucedido el día del ataque pero quería saber unos detalles, en la reunión se enteró del ataque a Hermione. Desde que regresó al valle de Godric no se había puesto en contacto con nadie, claro está que todos pensaban que estaba de viaje por Europa.

En cambio Tonks continuaba sin decir nada, parecía preocupada pero totalmente calmada al contrario de Sirius y Remus. Su mirada se dividía entre Snape y la puerta. Quería saber todo lo que tenía que decir el profesor de pociones, pero intuía que Harry no tardaría en llegar y no le gustaba lo que se avecinaba.

-pero que demonios se cree! Sabía las reglas! Parece como si estuviera en Hogwarts y solo fuera un juego! Exclamó a gritos Sirius fuera de si, señalando la puerta. Era como si anhelara que llegara por esa puerta y poder recriminarle todo la historia que se estaba creando en su mente.

Remus iba apoyarle otra vez, pero la voz de su pareja lo detuvo. –QUEREIS PARAR! LOS NIÑOS PARECÉIS VOSOTROS! Gritó la mujer de cabello rosa chicle señalando al licántropo. Los dos permanecían inmóviles, sabían que Tonks siempre estaba de broma, y digamos que muy seria normalmente no era, pero si se enfadaba cualquiera podría temerle. La respiración rápida y fuerte de la auror empezaba a relajarse. –primero deberíamos escu... dijo ella deteniéndose a media palabra. Vio como el pomo de la puerta principal empezaba a girar y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que él llegar, no ahora...

Los dos amigos miraban extrañados a su compañera "muerta", parecía paralizada. Remus iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero el inconfundible sonido de la cerradura abriéndose le detuvo. Tanto Sirius como Lupin se giraron para encarar a quien iba a entrar.

Un suave 'cleck' fue la señal que la puerta se abría revelando la figura del antes mencionado. Los dos apretaban sus puños con fuerza al ver con la tranquilidad que entraba. El ahora rubio lucía una media sonrisa como si les estuviera provocando o por lo menos fue lo que creyeron ellos dos. Lo que menos querían ahora es que se burlaran de ellos y que pidiera perdón de forma directa y simple, querían muchas explicaciones. Si hubieran dejado que Severus les explicara lo que sabía ninguna reacción en cadena se hubiera iniciado.

-pero se puede saber que te crees! Sabemos que estabas en la madriguera y encima llegas con esa sonrisilla de superioridad! Sigues siendo un niño que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos! Ya va siendo hora que madures Harry! Gritó Remus sin esperar ni siquiera a un saludo por parte de él.

-no me importa que me insultes Remus, pero por lo menos primero saluda... es una falta de educación que evidencias claramente... sin contar la cortesía... impresionante forma de recibir a alguien... solo te falto lanzarme un hechizo... dijo Harry retirando sus gafas de sol y lanzándolas a la mesilla más cercana. Por suerte o por habilidad, estas no cayeron por poco, quedando al límite de hacerlo.

-no vengas con tu sarcasmo y tu ironía Harry! Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho y no muestras nada de arrepentimiento por ello! Llevamos siete años esperando esta oportunidad y tú quieres echarlo todo a perder! Tu que aceptaste porque sabías que era lo mejor para todos! Decía Sirius señalando con su dedo índice. Se notaba su enfado, no más por las palabras sino por la tensión de su cuerpo. Con solo observarlo unos segundos se podía ver a la perfección, su rostro rígido y su ceño fruncido, pero sobretodo por la vena de su cuello al marcarse a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Hasta el momento, Harry parecía calmado y Tonks rezaba que continuara así. Mientras le gritaban, el ahora rubio se quitaba con tranquilidad su chaqueta, dejándola al aire para que se depositara en el sillón más cercano. Severus no parecía tan esperanzado, conocía a esos dos y de seguro que meterían la pata hasta el fondo, y en gran parte lo deseaba. El profesor de pociones creía que se lo merecerían por completo. Acusaban a Harry de impulsivo, y ellos un 'gran ejemplo' al controlarse tan bien como lo hacían en ese momento. Snape en ningún momento no predijo el límite que tenía Harry, y menos que esos dos lo superaran de mucho.

-Dumbledore dio su vida por ti! Para que tuviéramos esta oportunidad! Y tú quieres echarlo todo a perder! Gritó Remus amenazadoramente. La tensión en el aire se podría cortar fácilmente.

-Remus cuidado con lo que dices... y si fui a la madriguera, pero como Sean Anderson... no sabía que habría reunión de la orden ese día... alguien comentó algo al respecto de esa reunión? Terminó preguntando Harry. Por un segundo se detuvieron las barbaridades que seguían diciendo el animago y el licántropo. Tonks y Severus ya se habían convertido en meros espectadores de lo que sucedía, sin voz ni voto. Pero ellos tampoco querían entrar y también porque no era nada conveniente hacerlo. Harry deposito su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo, moviéndolo en círculos, como si calentara esa zona. El único que sabía del ataque y la herida producida, era Snape, y no le dieron tiempo a explicar ese pequeño detalle. Desde el punto de vista de ninguno de los presentes se podía vislumbrar la camiseta ensangrentada que llevaba puesta, también hubiera ayudado a tranquilizar a ellos dos, pero por mal suerte no era así. El profesor de pociones creyó que el azar no estaba de su lado en ese momento.

-ui si... el chico se cambió el nombre y todo solucionado... la gran mayoría de esas personas te conocen mucho, y podrían sospechar... pero el gran Harry Potter no tuvo problemas en ello... seguro que le salió perfecto... dijo Sirius exponiendo con gran gestualidad todo lo que decía. Los puños cerrados de Harry no le gustaron nada a Tonks, o iba a golpear a Sirius de un momento a otro o trataba de controlarse lo máximo posible. Sin duda prefería que fuera la primera opción, con las barbaridades que habían dicho el animago se lo merecía.

-ohhhh... el gran Harry Potter... no estaría Ojoloco allí? te recuerdo insensato que tiene un ojo mágico y puede descubrir tu cicatriz! Pero claro... poder ver a Hermione y a tus amigos valía la pena arriesgar el futuro del mundo mágico? Dijo Remus imitando el hacer de Sirius. Tonks sabía que eso que acababa de decir su pareja no lo dijo de verdad. Ellos dos estaban muy enojados, apunto de explotar mejor dicho y empezaban a decir muchas cosas que más tarde se arrepentirían. La del cabello rosa sabía que Hermione era un tema tabú, y hablar de esa forma de ella era demasiado arriesgado. Empezó asustarse al ver como las venas de los brazos de Harry empezaban a marcarse, eso no traería nada bueno.

Pero algo accionó la reacción encadena. Una reacción en cadena que desataría al Harry temperamental, al Harry aterrador, al Harry que nadie desearía ver... pero también a cuatro personas temerosas del poder del ahora rubio y el arrepentimiento de dos de ellos por lo que acaban de desatar. Todo por la falta de conocimiento de la situación, de lo sucedido en estos dos últimos meses y que, el anteriormente moreno, supiera de la existencia de una hija suya y de la persona que amaba. Ninguno predijo lo que sucedería en apenas segundos, Severus no pudo controlar el punto hasta donde llegarían las reclamaciones de esos dos.

-bloqueé el ojo de Moody, Severus lo sabe a la perfección. Puede que fuera un insensato al aceptar la invitación de ella, pero no me recrimines que arriesgara el futuro del mundo mágico por ver a Hermione. Sin duda lo volvería hacer mil veces si tuviera que tomar la decisión de no verla jamás. Dijo con tranquilidad Harry. Para el gusto de Tonks demasiada, la gran calma con que pronunciaba cada palabra significaba que estaba controlándose demasiado, y no era nada bueno.

-NOS MENTISTE! NOS DIJISTE QUE IBAS A VER A TUS PADRES! A MOSTRARLES TUS RESPETOS! Gritó enfurecido Remus. El licántropo creía que no había ido, en realidad no se había detenido a pensar como podía estar en la madriguera cuando había reunión de la orden. El que les "mintiera" con algo relacionado con Lily y James enfurecía a los dos exaltados.

-Y TAMBIÉN A DUMBLEDORE! COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRNOS DE ESA FORMA, HARRY? NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE QUE NO MOSTRARAS NI EL MÍNIMO RESPETO POR TUS PADRES!

-no os mentí... fui a ver a mis padres... pero todo el mundo miente, la única variable que existe es sobre que... la voz de Harry se hacía cada vez más serena. Cerró los ojos, mientras su respiración permanecía profunda y acompasada. A un ritmo lento, todo lo contrario que su mente. Su parte racional empezaba a nublarse por completo, aún conseguía mantener que fuera la parte dominante. Pero sus impulsos tomaban fuerza, y todos los presentes sabían que la magia más poderosa del antiguo moreno era cuando era dominado por ellos.

Tonks rezaba interiormente que ellos dos continuaran sin decir nada, que Severus diera alguna explicación que les detuviera en su enojo. Pero se le adelantaron, con solo cuatro palabras destruyen la racionalidad de Harry en ese momento. –nosotros no te mentimos! Siempre te dijimos la verdad! Dijo el temperamental Sirius alzando su brazo a modo de amenaza. No le permitía que dijera eso de ellos.

-no me mentisteis... dijo a modo de pregunta sarcástica. Al principio no se dieron cuenta, pero la habitación empezó a oscurecer gradualmente. Primero creyeron que sería una nube que ocultaba al sol, pero poco a poco vieron como la oscuridad no se detenía. No se detenía, avanzaba sin piedad alguna envolviéndolo todo.

-no te mentimos Harry! Nunca lo hicimos! exclamó Remus empezando a percatarse del cambio de luz en la habitación.

-no me mentisteis... dijo en vuelto en un susurro. La oscuridad empezaba a envolverlos por completo. Tonks giró un segundo para intentar ver a Snape, pero sus vestimentas oscuras y su cabello no ayudaban hacerlo. Apenas podía distinguir su débil figura en el sillón dibujada a contraste. La cualificada auror volvió la vista donde segundos antes podía ver a Harry, ahora era imposible esa tarea. Lo único que conseguía oír era la respiración acelerada de su pareja y la de Sirius. –QUE NO ME MENTISTEIS! Gritó Harry, casi desgarrando su voz. Dos puntos verdes aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad. Casi ni les dio tiempo a cubrirse al saber que se avecinaba. Se desató una gran explosión en ese salón.

Cualquier objeto de cristal se rompió al instante, ventanas, copas, vasos. Tonks notó como el sillón en el que estaba sentada se movía chocando contra la pared. Un gran estruendo fue la señal que la mesa que ocupaba un lugar en ese salón había impactado contra la pared de la cocina. Tonks notó un pequeño escozor en su brazo izquierdo, analizó ese lugar con suma cautela. Tenía la ropa desgarrada en ese punto y una pequeña herida, eran las muestras que uno de los cientos de cristales había pasado rozando su brazo. Se percató que una débil gota era el único vestigio de la sangre producida por el cristal. Tonks oyó como alguien chocaba contra el sofá, notado como si esa persona se acabara de desfallecer en él sin fuerzas para evitarlo.

Los dos puntos verdes se hicieron más intensos en medio de la oscuridad. El verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, brillaba como nunca había hecho. Dos pequeñas bolas de fuego también aparecieron en la oscuridad. La pequeña luz que provocaban en esa oscuridad permitía ver las manos del ahora rubio completamente abiertas. Las venas de su muñeca se marcaban con fuerza a través de los pequeños orbes de fuego. Sin dificultad se podía ver la tensión en las manos de él. –QUE NO ME MENTISTEIS! Su voz desgarrada los ensordeció de la potencia con la que les llegó. En ese instante, las dos bolas de fuego aumentaron su tamaño, ya medían por lo menos treinta centímetros de diámetro. Las llamas rojas, amarillas y nacaradas envolvían esos dos orbes, giraban en su interior y por su perímetro cada vez a más velocidad. Pequeñas lenguas de fuego salían de ellas para volver a unirse, como si fueran serpientes de fuego que volvían a ocultarse dentro. La nueva intensidad de esas dos esferas de fuego hizo iluminar gran parte del salón.

Tonks se percató del hecho que la gran mayoría de los pequeños cristales que se habían convertido los objetos de ese material, flotaban en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la explosión. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry brillaban con fuerza en medio de ese juego de luces. El rostro, en parte oscurecido por la luz proveniente de los dos orbes, mostraba la ira, rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento el ahora rubio.

-SOLO OS PEDÍ UNA COSA AL ACEPTAR LA SITUACIÓN! ACEPTÉ NO VOLVER A VERLOS! NO VOLVER A VERLA A ELLA! A ENTRENARME SIN SABER QUE ME DEPARARÍA EL SIGUIENTE DÍA! Y ME RECRIMINAIS QUE YO OS MENTÍ! En ese punto ya nada lo controlaba. Su mente, sus palabras, sus sentimientos, sus acciones y su poder estaban fuera de control. Toda reacción en cadena se inicia, y va paso a paso avanzando, pero lo que no se sabe es cuando se detendrá y ese era el problema.

-SOLO OS PEDÍ! OS IMPLORÉ! QUE SI SUCEDÍA ALGO IMPORTANTE ME LO DIJERAIS! A HERMIONE, A LOS WESLEY... A CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE CONSIDERARA IMPORTANTE! PERO ME MENTISTEIS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! Y A PESAR DE ESO ME LO ECHAIS EN CARA! Cada palabra desgarraba la voz de Harry. Cada palabra hacía que la reacción se volviera más inestable. Cada palabra hacía que dos de los presentes se hicieran más pequeños, que se sintieran más ridículos de sus acciones. Que se mostraran avergonzados por lo que se atrevieron a recriminarle a Harry.

Los cristales que flotaban en el aire empezaron a brillar reflejando la luz de los dos orbes de fuego. Los bordes afilados de ellos se iban suavizando por el calor que envolvía toda la sala, convirtiéndolos en lo que parecían lágrimas de cristal. El gran aumento de temperatura empezaba hacer mella en todos los presentes menos en Harry. Sus labios se resecaban, y a cada bocanada de aire parecía que les ardiera la garganta al hacerlo. El intenso calor era inaguantable, empezaban a notar como la piel se resecaba con el simple contacto con el aire. A cada segundo que pasaba las dos bolas de fuego se acercaban más a un rojo intenso.

-NO ME IMPORTARÍA SI NO ME HUBIERAIS DICHO SI ALGUNO SE HUBIERA CASADO O COMPREMETIDO! PERO NO DECIRME QUE HERMIONE HABÍA TENIDO UNA HIJA! SI ERA IMPORTANTE PARA MI! PERO DESPUÉS ME ENTERO QUE ES MI PROPIA HIJA! CON LA PERSONA QUE AMO! Y NO ME DIJISTEIS NADA! NO CREEIS QUE ERA IMPORTANTE PARA MI! SABIAIS QUE ALGUN DIA PODRÍA ENCONTRARME CON ELLA! Y NI TAN SIQUIERA MENCIONASTEIS ALGO! NI UNA INSINUACIÓN! Y ME RECLAMÁIS DE MENTIR! COMO OS ATREVÉIS! Cuando los dos más implicados oyeron las palabras mi hija, querían desaparecer, querían pedirle de rodillas perdón por sus palabras. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de ese hecho, ahora se mostraban frustrados por no escuchar a Severus. Seguro que él sabía ese hecho, pero no le dejaron hablar, solo lanzaron improperios contra Harry. Ni preguntaron, solo reprocharon la actitud de Harry. Pero a pesar que quisieran gritar perdón no podía, su garganta ardía al respirar y solo la idea de pronunciar media palabra con ese dolor retiró cualquier idea de hacerlo. Los cristales que flotaban más cerca del ahora rubio empezaban a derretirse por completo. Provocando débiles gotas de cristal fundido que se unían en el suelo del salón.

-NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HE HECHO! NINGUNA DE LAS VECES QUE LAS HE VISTO A LAS DOS! PORQUE AHORA SON LO QUE MÁS AMO EN TODO EL MUNDO! POR ENCIMA DE CUALQUIER COSA ESTÁN ELLAS DOS! ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAIS QUE NO LO DEBÍA DE HABER HECHO! PORQUE VOLVERÍA HACERLO SIN DUDAR! NO SE SI ESTARÍAN VIVAS SI NO LAS HUBIERA ENCONTRADO EN ESE CALLEJÓN DE LONDRES! Tonks se llevó una mano al pecho, no podía casi ni respirar por el dolor extremo al hacerlo. Empezaba a entender porque estaba en ese lugar. Pero veía como los otros cuatro tenían serios problemas al respirar, al igual que ella. No sabía que hacer, tendría que haber una forma de pararlo pero ningún hechizo le afectaría en ese estado. Una débil idea pasó por su mente, agrupó todas sus fuerzas para resistir el dolor al pronunciar esas tres palabras. 'piensa en Lily' dijo con una voz totalmente ahogada, y así era por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Empezaba a marearse seriamente, y se dejó caer sin fuerzas encima el sillón.

Con solo oír esas tres palabras la mente de Harry se calmó por completo, al igual que todo él. Solo oírlas, la imagen de los ojos verdes de su hija y esa sonrisa apareció en su mente. Toda reacción en cadena llega a un final, pero no se puede calcular exactamente en que momento. En ese caso fue esas tres palabras, y el recuerdo impreso en la mente del ahora rubio. La sonrisa de su hija durante todo el tiempo que pasó con ella lo serenó por completo.

La oscuridad se disipó al instante, al igual que los dos grandes orbes de fuego. Los cristales ahora redondeados repicaron contra el suelo, produciendo el sonido de la lluvia. En realidad, un sonido más agudo y fino, pero increíblemente similar al impactar contra el suelo.

Los cuatro respiraron como si hiciera años que no lo hacían. Una gran bocanada de un aire fresco y purificado inundó sus pulmones, expandiéndolos de nuevo, recuperando el tamaño perdido por el infernal aire que respiraron. Respiraban entrecortadamente, jadeando por la necesidad de sus pulmones de eliminar el rastro de ese aire. Un fuerte golpe hizo que Tonks abriera los ojos y mirara el lugar de donde provenía ese ruido. Lo único que llego a ver fue la sombra de Harry al atravesar la puerta de la biblioteca. Esta volvió a cerrarse tras otro fuerte golpe por parte del rubio. El débil ruido de algo metálico al caer hizo agudizar su vista al máximo. Observó como la bisagra superior acababa de separarse del marco de la puerta, haciendo que esta reculara en la parte superior unos cuantos centímetros. Otro ruido llegó a sus oídos, un golpe seco como si algo acabara de recibir el impacto de un objeto. La gran sensación de mareo empezaba a recular, mientras, miraba como Sirius intentaba incorporarse del suelo y su pareja se masajeaba la cabeza, clara muestra que él sentía la misma sensación que ella.

Las respiraciones de los cuatro se iban calmando poco a poco. Sirius casi reptó por el suelo para llegar apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Tonks iba a comentar algo, pero alguien se le adelantó. –me lo esperaba de ti Black. Dijo Severus poniéndose en pie y alisándose su túnica negra habitual. Sirius lo miraba desafiante. –igual de temperamental e inconsciente que siempre... pero... Lupin creía que tu eras el inteligente de ese grupo... veo que aprendiste de Black. Dijo terminándose de colocar bien la túnica. Sin esperar respuesta se encaminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa, desapareciendo del lugar ante la mirada de los tres.

Tonks observaba el panorama del lugar. La gran mayoría de cosas estaban destrozadas. "misteriosamente" todo lo que rememorara a James y Lily permanecía intacto, sin un rasguño. Todo lo demás parecía un campo de batalla. La mesa que ocupaba parte del lugar ahora estaba echa añicos ante la puerta de la cocina. La vitrina estaba completamente destruida, esparcida por todo el suelo del salón, además de muchas cosas más. Se llevó la mano a su ante brazo donde tenía la pequeña herida, solo era un leve escozor, pero su acto fue totalmente inconsciente. Las ventanas del salón estaban destruidas, solo algunos trozos de madera habían conseguido mantenerse en el lugar inamovibles. Un pequeño destello la cegó, miró hacia el lugar de donde provino. Todo el suelo estaba plagado de las lágrimas de cristal. De diferente tamaño, formas y color inundaban el suelo, creando miles de reflejos en él.

-el niño se ha vuelto poderoso. Dijo Sirius divertido, era lo único que se le ocurrió ante el silencio que gobernaba en el lugar. Se iba atrever a soltar una pequeña risa al igual que Remus, pero solo con la cara de pocos amigos de Tonks hizo enmudecerlos. Sin intentar otro comentario irónico o ácido para el momento, Sirius se irguió algo adolorido y se encaminó a la cocina. No sin antes esquivar todo obstáculo entre él y su destino de trayecto.

Remus miró significativamente a Tonks. Intentaba transmitir todo su arrepentimiento en su mirada, no sabía que palabras o usar, no sabía como empezar. Se detuvo al ver la pequeña herida en su brazo, acercó sus manos para observar y ayudar a sanar esa diminuta herida. El mostraba algún arañazo en su rostro, pero nada más importante, y seguramente algunos eran viejas cicatrices de antaño. Él corte de ella era más profundo que cualquiera de los suyos, pero no para parecer excesivamente preocupado como se mostraba en ese momento. –estás bien? Dijo con una voz tierna y suave.

-tu ternura y amabilidad, no sirve para nada Remus... todo el mundo tiene un límite... espero que le pidáis perdón... y espero que no utilicéis la excusa que no lo sabíais... la auror apartó bruscamente su brazo. –y no le molestéis hasta mañana... reparemos todo este destrozo...

Remus veía como Tonks se dirigía también hacia la cocina, supuso que era lo mejor en ese momento. Cuando Tonks consiguió esquivar los restos de la mesa se detuvo para mirarlo significativamente. La reacción del licántropo a esa mirada fue temor y un nudo en la garganta ante la mirada seria de su pareja. –hoy duermes en el sofá... y ya veremos mañana... Lupin intentó tragar con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero no lo consiguió, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía por completo. Sobretodo al recordar la última vez que durmió en el sofá, permaneció una semana entera "descansando" por las noches en el incómodo mueble. Una risa llegó a los oídos del licántropo provinente de la cocina. –y tu mejor que permanezcas en silencio o te ato a un árbol y pasas la noche allí. Dijo Tonks entrando en la cocina, amenazando al animago con la varita. Remus apretó fuertemente sus labios para no reír y terminar más de una semana durmiendo allí abajo y solo. No era algo que le agradara en exceso, por la falta de comodidad y la falta de compañía primordialmente.

* * *

(n/a: cambio de narrador a primera persona) 

Un largo suspiro escapa de mis labios tras haber terminado de leer la historia de mi antepasado. Cierro el antiguo libro, provocando un pequeño ruido y a la vez aire suficiente para desviar el humo de mi cigarrillo. Creando sinuosas formas en el aire, cortando por un segundo el ascenso por el salón de entrenamiento dirigiéndose a la única luz que ilumina el lugar.

Necesitaba volver a leer este libro, necesitaba saber el porque mis poderes se volvían incontrolables por completo, necesitaba la tranquilidad de saber el porque de mi magia. Sacié mi primera y tercera necesidad, la otra lo intuía e incluso lo sabía, pero era más bien la necesidad de saber. La necesidad de porque con simplemente imaginar o pensar en ellas me calmaba, porque sus ojos o su mirada me devolvían el autocontrol. Parte de eso lo había resuelto hace años, la parte referida a mi hija... no. No lo comprendo, no hace ni veinticuatro horas que lo se. Han cambiado muchas cosas, es mi propia hija, pero estoy seguro que si no lo fuera y no lo supiera tendría el mismo efecto. Porque es su hija, es la hija de la persona que más amo.

Hace ya más de ocho horas que estoy aquí abajo sin ver a nadie. No es que me importe, sino que incluso agradezco que haya sido así. Supongo que Tonks o Severus les habrán aconsejado que ni hagan el intento de hablar conmigo, por lo menos hoy. Mañana será otro día, y sin duda mejor para hablar tranquilamente. Todos necesitamos conciliar el sueño o por lo menos descansar unos minutos ha sido un día largo para todos. Apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero y con un movimiento de mi varita lo envío a la mesa más cercana. Permanezco en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirando la portada de ese libro. Nadie diría que tiene más de 800 años, parece nuevo. El color morado que lo envuelve y los ribetes dorados, plateados y azul oscuros permanecen nuevos. Se notan la antigüedad del libro al pasar hoja a hoja, viendo las esquinas degradadas y la numeración de las paginas casi desvanecida. La primera vez que vi este libro me extrañó que no tuviera ningún título o gravado. Pero ahora lo entendiendo.

Con dificultades por el tiempo con esa postura, me incorporo con libro en mano. Guardo la varita en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, no sin antes apagar la luz que iluminaba ese salón. Ahora el único deje de iluminación que existe es la débil luz plateada de la luna y la luz de la biblioteca colándose por la escalera de piedra.

Paso a paso asciendo por la escalera, deleitándome con cada pequeño detalle que la poca luz me muestra, hasta que tota la biblioteca se muestra ante mi. En todas las grandes estanterías que rodean las paredes de esa habitación, a excepción de las dos ventanas que dan al jardín, solo hay dos huecos que marquen la falta de libros. Uno el que tengo entre manos y el libro de magia antigua y magia sin varita que continúa encima la mesa. Con suma delicadeza, y con el trato del tesoro que es, deposito otra vez el antiguo libro en su lugar. En el lomo, igualmente morado, solo una pequeña llama gravada en la parte inferior muestra la orientación del libro, nada más.

Ni pizca de sueño o cansancio muestra mi cuerpo, seguramente por todo lo sucedido hoy. Me fijó atentamente en el trozo de pergamino, clavado en una estantería a la altura de mi cabeza. Permanece en la misma posición que lo dejé, fijado al lanzar por uno de mis cuchillos nada más entrar aquí. Necesitaba eliminar una parte de la tensión y la única solución que encontré fue esa. La silueta de la isla británica era lo único dibujado en ese pergamino, aparte de una diminuta señal que muestra una posición exacta. Mira que llega a ser estúpido, aún no se ha percatado de nada.

Por un momento dudo en leer otro libro, para mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, o dar una vuelta bajo la luz de la luna. A pesar de la tentación de mantener mi mente alejada de todo, creo que observar las estrellas y la luna me sentará bien.

Me acerco al escritorio sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, analizando la tranquila oscuridad de fuera, una tranquilidad anhelada por mi mente y corazón. Utilizo una de las varias plumas que hay para escribir un escueto mensaje. Creo que hedwig sabía que sucedería esto… está en el árbol más cercano esperando que le ate el mensaje a su pata. Sin esperar a que le diga nada, ella ya viene aleteando majestuosamente mientras abro la ventana. Solo posarse en la ventana me muestra su pata para que le ate el mensaje. –hedwig, ya sabes… le digo mientras retira su pata. Aletea fuertemente y me da un picotazo en la mano, como señal que ya sabía que debía hacer. Sigue siendo orgullosa como nadie.

Por un segundo llego a pensar en salir por la puerta principal, pero sería una mala idea. Me decido a salir por la misma ventana, con un pequeño salto ya estoy fuera. Notando el frío de la noche contra mis manos y mi rostro. Alzo la vista para encontrarme la luna ante mi, desde aquí se vislumbran los cráteres. Creando imágenes en su faz, la imaginación de cada persona hace variar lo que forman, un rostro… el punto de vista de cada persona cambia la impresión sobre una misma cosa, en este caso, la luna.

Un largo suspiro sale de mi, porque será que eso me recuerda a mi… unos creen que soy Harry, otros Sean… todo depende del punto de vista… bueno también influye que no sepan la verdad… Salí para relajarme y sobretodo, la mente, y continuo en la misma situación que antes. Necesito dar una vuelta.

Con solo un movimiento de mano empiezo a notar el cambio de tamaño, y sobre todo la altura a los que están mis ojos. Mi visión también se ha transformado, ahora veo mucho mejor a través de la oscuridad. A pesar que desde que conseguí ser un animago ya había mejorado, cuando me transformo todos mis sentidos cambian por completo. No me avisaron que mis sentidos se verían mejorados en forma humana. Lanzo otro suspiro al aire, pero parece más un gruñido, y después dicen que nunca me mintieron… todo el mundo miente.

Noto la oscilación de mi cola negra a pesar que no la vea. Abajo mi la mirada para observar las zarpas negras en las que se han convertido mis manos, y como a mi voluntad aparecen unas garras afiladas. Ahora entiendo porque mi padre le dijo a Sirius que debía permanecer en forma animaga. La sensación de libertad, la agilidad, tus sentidos completamente diferentes, al igual que los instintos, es una sensación magnifica. Recuerdo la primera vez que me convertí en pantera, no sabía en que animal podría transformarme definitivamente, pero cuando dije algo, mi voz cambió por un fuerte rugido. No lo negaré, me asusté al oírlo, creí que era un felino que estaba en los aledaños. Pero miré a Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Los tres me miraban en parte también asustados, e hice lo mismo que ahora, mirar en lo que se habían convertido mis manos. Es un gesto que repito cada vez que me convierto. Sirius me dijo que es normal, que lo primero que hace es lanzar un pequeño gruñido cuando se convierte en Grim y que mi padre se erguía en pose majestuosa cuando se transformaba.

Empiezo andar dirigiéndome hacia el bosque. Instintivamente, cada paso lo realizo de forma elegante y silenciosa. El profundo olfato que adopto con esta forma, me permite admirar con mayor detalle cada olor del bosque y el jardín del valle de Godric. Cada planta, cada rastro de algún animal, los cambios en el aire, la humedad… todo punto de vista como persona cambia en esta forma. Antes de conseguirlo recuerdo un comentario de Sirius, los humanos nos centramos demasiado en la visión, y es verdad.

Estuve más de hora y media vagando por el bosque, recorriendo de un lado a otro esa extensión arbolada. De vez en cuando vi a Hedwig sobrevolar por encima, como si fuera perderme. Ahora estoy tumbado en una rama de un árbol cercano a la casa. Observando el cielo estrellado, viendo como poco a poco la luna avanza constantemente hasta volver a esconderse tras un pequeño monte alejado. Veo como a veces alguna estrella fugaz desciende por el cielo, marcando su cola en él, dejando el recuerdo que se había deslizado por aquel lugar. Ni pensé en pedir un deseo, no creo que me concedieran alguno a mí. Viendo como han transcurrido los años hasta que mi memoria alcanza... casi ninguno se ha cumplido. Bueno, dos si, "el de tener amigos por dos veces se ha cumplido y el de tener una familia" me dije mentalmente observando la casa que tenía ante mi. Un largo bostezo provoca que abra mis fauces, supongo que cualquiera que me viera ahora temería por su vida un poco por lo menos. No creo que se muy agradable ver mis dientes con esta forma, y menos aún con los grandes colmillos que poseo. En verdad preferiría seguir vagando por el bosque, pero creo que mi presencia no es muy aceptada por todos los animales que habitan en él. A cada metro que avanzaba alguna libre salía corriendo, o alguna lechuza aleteaba para prepararse inmediatamente para emprender el vuelo. Por lo menos no ha sido como con Remus y Sirius en luna llena. Ni un solo ruido por lo menos a cien metros a nuestro alrededor.

-Harry! oigo la voz de Tonks llamándome casi en un susurro. A estas horas de la noche no es muy normal estar llamando personas desde una ventana, y menos si esa casa supuestamente está en ruinas. Fijo mi vista en ella, está en la ventana de la habitación que comparte con Remus. Sabe que estoy por los alrededores, seguramente Hedwig me ha delatado. Veo como va escudriñando centímetro a centímetro cualquier árbol un poco cercano a la casa hasta que se detiene en el que estoy yo. Segundos después de hacer movimientos con la cabeza tratando de centrar su vista aún más, sonríe. He de reconocerlo me ha encontrado, que tengas unos ojos verdes y como cualquier felino se marquen en la oscuridad no ayuda mucho en la tarea de ocultarse. Permanece con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana, supongo que espera una respuesta mía al encontrarme.

Lanzo un pequeño rugido e inmediatamente Hedwig se acerca a la ventana para darle el mensaje que escribí antes. Supuse que alguien querría hablar conmigo, a decir verdad supuse que ella hablaría conmigo o querría hablar. Esos dos ni se atreverían por miedo a que les mordiera o algo parecido. Oigo como Tonks ríe disimuladamente. –tienes razón la estupidez de esos dos es interminable y creo que el infantilismo a veces tampoco. Y si... Remus dormirá algún día en salón.

Si pudiera reír lo haría con gusto, estos dos siempre igual. Sobretodo Remus, creo que le va bien cada cierto tiempo dormir incómodamente en el sillón. Tonks abrió completamente la ventana, supongo que haciendo espacio para sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. Y así fue y menos me sorprendió que llevara su habitual ropa de dormir, una camiseta roja que le venía muy grande. Encogió las piernas, ya apoyada en la pared y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Creo que el frío de la noche le afecta más a ella que a mi.

-Harry de verdad... lo sentimos mucho... no quisimos decirte todo eso... no teníamos ni idea... Tonks estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme de la forma más correcta, a la vez que buscaba en mí alguna reacción. Al verme que no movía ningún músculo creo que intuyó que esas palabras no eran las correctas que debía pronunciar ella. –está bien... siento que esos dos cafres insensibles te dijeran todo eso... y creo que en parte tuvieron su merecido... pero aún les falta para haber redimido sus estupideces... Harry estás bien?

Solo afirmo con la cabeza, creo que hablar con un animal no es la mejor de aclarar las cosas. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, se que no tiene culpa alguna y mañana me disculparé por mi actitud con ella.

-perdón por no decirte que tenías una hija... no sabíamos como decírtelo y mucho menos como te lo tomarías. Se que debimos decírtelo y que no es justo para ti. Decía Tonks con la voz prácticamente al nivel de un susurro, estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho. A pesar de la distancia vi como secaba una lágrima de su rostro. –Harry... en este tiempo te has convertido en mi mejor amigo... casi como un hermano... no quería que te lo tomaras mal... ni que sufrieras por esto... creo que si te hubiéramos dicho que Hermione tenía una hija sin mencionarte que tu eras el padre... te hubieras preocupado por ella de la misma forma... solo con ser hija de Hermione darías tu vida por ella... dijo mirándome fijamente. Definitivamente ella es la que mejor me conoce de mi 'familia', yo descubro cosas de mi que ella ya sabía tiempo atrás. Extraño pero cierto.

-mejor hablamos mañana... no creo que tengas ganas de hacerlo ahora... buenas noches. Sin más volvió a entrar en la habitación. Volví a centrar la mirada en el cielo observando una a una las estrellas, intentando saber si pertenecían alguna constelación, pero su voz reclamó otra vez mi atención. –Harry! me miraba divertida, eso significaba una cosa... Tonks nunca cambiaría jamás, puede aparentar seriedad, pero siempre será la divertida Tonks. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta dándome la espalada, permanecía con una posición pensativa e hizo como si acabara de tener una gran idea. Un segundo después se quitaba la camiseta primero mostrándome donde la espalda pierde su nombre y después todo su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por su ropa interior. No pude más que alzar una ceja a pesar de la pantera que seguía siendo, sin terminar de comprender el porque de eso.

-como me has visto medio desnuda... mañana quiero ver ese culito prieto y perfecto en el desayuno sentado a mi lado... vestido o no, no tiene importancia... preferiblemente la segunda opción! Dijo antes de desaparecer tras una de las cortinas de la habitación. Definitivamente nunca cambiaría, sin ella creo que me habría vuelto loco. A pesar que no sea creíble, sus locuras y bromas hacen que los días pasen más rápidos y divertidos. Un día se lo agradeceré como es debido.

Abro los ojos despertándome en mi cama. Con movimientos lentos y cansados, me revuelvo en la cama lo suficiente para poder ver la hora que es. Son las seis y media de la mañana, con un largo suspiro mezclado con un bostezo vuelvo a tumbarme de espaldas en la cama. A duras penas he conseguido dormir hora y media.

Débiles rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana recordándome por donde entré anoche, no quería despertar a nadie pero también porque era la forma más rápida de llegar a mi habitación. A pesar de estar cansado, decido que lo mejor es levantarme, tomar algo para despejarme y terminar lo que empecé con ese hechizo.

Después de revolverme otra vez en la cama consigo sentarme al limite de ella. Mis pies hacen contacto con el frío suelo despertándome un poco más. Coloco mis codos sobre mis rodillas y con mis manos revolver mi cabello, ahora rubio. Suerte que lo llevo bastante corto, creo que encontré la forma de que no sea tan rebelde como antes. Empiezo acariciar mi barba habitual de pocos días mientras vuelvo abrir los ojos. El reflejo de la ventana me muestra otra vez mis ojos azules de ahora, encarno una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi aspecto de ahora. Tener que mentir y engañar con todo esto, vale la pena? Me pregunto mientras masajeo mis ojos para poder centrar mejor mi vista. Sin duda la respuesta es afirmativa, vale la pena por eso y mucho más. Poder terminar de forma definitiva con Voldemort y que todos puedan ser felices con la misma tranquilidad de estos años... sin duda vale la pena pasar por esto.

Acerco mi mano izquierda a la mesilla junto a la cama para alcanzar un cigarrillo y el encendedor plateado. No me demoro mucho en encenderlo y aspirar con fuerza el humo del cigarrillo. Lo capturo entre dos dedos de la mano izquierda alejándolo de mis labios, mientras que con mi otra mano la acerco a mi hombro izquierdo, aún adolorido de la cicatriz. Deslizo mis dedos por la cicatriz, comprobando que esta había disminuido de tamaño. La poción de Ginny estaba muy bien hecha, pero un poco insuficiente por la herida que tenía. Dando otra calada al cigarrillo me incorporo para dirigirme al baño.

Atravieso el pasillo solamente vestido con unos boxers y envuelto en un completo silencio. Sin preocuparme si pudiera haber alguien dentro del baño abro la puerta. Esta vez comprobé que estaba completamente vacío, a estas horas nadie está despierto, ni Severus.

Observo el perfecto reflejo que me devuelve el espejo. Bueno... no tiene nada de perfecto, mi rostro acumula todo el cansancio, marcando algo de ojeras y un aspecto desaliñado por completo. Me acerco a la ducha para hacer girar la llave del agua caliente y vuelvo ante mi reflejo para observar mejor la cicatriz de mi hombro izquierdo. Me inclino un poco para tener una mejor visión de la zona afectada. Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte Peter, antes teníamos unas cuentas pendientes. Tenías miedo de Voldemort y en parte me apiadaba de ti. Pero ya son demasiadas cosas.

Me deshago de la última prenda que cubre mi desnudez y entro dentro de la ducha para conseguir el efecto relajante deseado por mi parte.

Minutos después me maldigo de tener razón, no puedo sacarlas de mi mente ni un segundo. En realidad me calman mucho más que cualquier ducha, pero el efecto relajante que buscaba en ella no apareció ni por asomo. Pretendía que esto me descansara como si hubiera dormido cuatro horas más, como de costumbre, pero no fue así. Más que cansado, era falta de vitalidad. Sin encontrar lo que buscaba cerré el grifo del agua y envolví mi cuerpo a la altura del ombligo con una toalla para ir a mi habitación. El vapor de agua seguía predominando en el baño, haciendo aún más húmedo el ambiente.

El aire fresco que aún habitaba la casa por las mañanas me rodeaba, al igual que un silencio sepulcral. Hice el primer paso en dirección hacia mi habitación pero un ruido me detuvo dándome la vuelta para ver el pomo de una puerta girar. Era del otro baño, y al igual que en mi caso, una nube de vapor de agua acometió contra el aire fresco que envolvía el pasillo. Había permanecido tan absorto en la ducha que ni me di cuenta que alguien se había despertado.

Tonks apareció en el pasillo envuelta en una toalla de mayor tamaño que ocultaba su cuerpo desnudo. Solo pude sonreír ante el hecho que casi tropieza con ella misma, pero manteniendo el equilibrio en el último momento. Me mira divertida y con una gran sonrisa, supongo que es mejor enfrentarse a una persona que a un gato enorme y negro.

-cansado? Me pregunta acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

-hace falta que responda? Digo colocando las manos en mis caderas y alzando una ceja de forma irónica.

Se detiene ante mí, mirándome fijamente, buscando alguna respuesta en mis ojos de la conversación de ayer. Instantes después me abraza, supongo que si encontró alguna respuesta. Escucho una risa ahogada y traviesa justo antes que coloque sus manos en mi trasero. Continuo con la ceja levantada, esta mujer definitivamente nunca cambiará.

Alza la vista para quedar separados por escasos centímetros siguiendo con su sonrisa traviesa. Alza su pierna de forma seductora envolviendo la mía, mientras una de sus manos empieza acariciarme la espalda. Aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío siguiendo con su juego. –te deseo Harry Potter, hazme tuya. Deseo tu cuerpo contra el mío! Poséeme con lujuria! Decía Tonks en una gran interpretación de telenovela. Exagerando cualquier gesto que hacia. Sin poder contenernos más empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

-si nos viera Remus intentaría asesinarnos. Dije sin poder parar de reír.

-no te preocupes. Ya terminaríamos con él y nos dejaríamos ir por la pasión y el sexo desenfrenado. Dijo con una gran carcajada al igual que yo. Otra vez me abraza pero dejando de ser la actuación divertida de antes. Cuando se separa de mí sus ojos se han vuelto cristalinos, no por tristeza sino por felicidad. Supongo que no sabía del humor que estaría hoy o si como mínimo le dirigiría la palabra. –buenos días Harry. Dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a su habitación con su vitalidad habitual.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mezclado con una sonrisa por la locura contagiosa de Tonks y vuelvo a dirigirme a mi habitación. Por un momento creí que ya podría vestirme tranquilamente, pero al verme despojado de mi toalla a escaso un paso de mi habitación, niego con la cabeza escuchando la risa traviesa de Tonks. –ese culito prieto un día será mío Harry.

Después de la extraña escena del pasillo, pero ya habitual. Empiezo a vestirme sin demasiadas prisas, solo me falta la camiseta para estarlo completamente, pero veo por la ventana como Hedwig debe estar cazando su desayuno. Acechando a su presa, descendiendo rápidamente para atraparlo entre sus garras. El sol empieza asomar completamente por encima de los lejanos montes, tras el espeso bosque que rodea la casa. Creo que el día de hoy por lo menos será interesante y entretenido. Agarro la primera camiseta que encuentro en el ropero y me dirijo a la cocina.

Mientras desciendo las escaleras un poco apresurado y aún camiseta en mano, me percato que Remus estará durmiendo en salón. Desciendo los últimos escalones en silencio vistiéndome con la última prenda que me faltaba. Dirijo una leve mirada al salón confundiéndome porque él no está durmiendo allí. No puede ser que ya esté despierto, quería tener un desayuno tranquilo antes de marcharme a por _él._

Atravieso la puerta de la cocina sin esperar pronunciar palabra alguna, no quiero hablar con Remus ahora. Pero me detengo al ver como Tonks está sentada en la mesa de la cocina sin compañía alguna.

-está durmiendo en el suelo de la biblioteca... así le dolerá un poco más la espalda. Dijo divertida dando un sorbo a su taza de café. –mmmmmmm... no estarás tentándome con esa camiseta. Dijo lanzándome un beso al aire y una mirada seductora. Desciendo mi vista para saber el porque de esa supuesta tentación. Ahora lo entiendo. Una risa ahogada se me escapa al comprobar que llevo la camiseta negra de los 'Sex pistols' (n/a: un grupo de rock británico de hace unos años...).

-puede... y buenos días. Dije sin más, me dirijo al refrigerador en busca de algo que me despierte de golpe y de forma efectiva.

-Harry... he hecho café... me dice no muy convencida que prefiera esa opción.

-necesito algo bastante más fuerte para despejarme. Digo removiendo unas latas de refresco. Detrás de ellas encuentro lo que buscaba. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Tonks me mira extrañada por mi comportamiento. Pero necesito despejarme y despertar de una vez, y esta es la forma más efectiva. Me dirijo sin decir nada al cajón donde guardamos los cuchillos de la cocina.

-y como le llamabas a eso...

-esto... digo mostrándole la lata de bebida energética que tengo en mi mano. –se le llama pelotazo de cafeína y es lo que necesito en estos momentos. Sin más, giro la lata y con el cuchillo hago un agujero en la parte inferior de ella y lo tapo inmediatamente con mi dedo para que no se vierta el contenido de la lata al girarla otra vez. Acerco mis labios al pequeño orificio que he creado en la base, justo cuando abro la lata aprieto mis labios contra ella para no dejar escapar el líquido. Todo el contenido se vierte en mi boca a gran velocidad, tragando lo más rápido que puedo para no crear un desastre en toda la cocina. En apenas dos segundos la lata esta vacía. Como si me acabara de tomar tres cafés a la vez, mi mente despierta en su totalidad percatándose de cualquier cosa, incluso en exceso. –guau! Sigue siendo igual de efectivo. Digo mientras lanzo el recipiente vacío a la basura y me siento enfrente de ella. Me mira divertida por lo que acaba de presenciar, y muy normal de ver no es, pero necesitaba despertarme.

-ayer cuando casualmente me viste medio-desnuda... te dije que quería ver ese culito prieto y perfecto a mi lado... no enfrente mío. Dijo señalando la silla vacía a su lado. –es una pena que estés vestido, pero la compañía es igual de agradable... no alegra tanto la vista, pero bastante. Dice divertida mientras me siento a su lado y se gira para hablar más cómodamente. –dijiste que... ahora podrían... no dijo nada más. Supongo que mi mirada lo dice todo. Poco a poco le explico lo sucedido, desde que las vi en ese callejón hasta ayer al salir de la madriguera. Cada palabra la escuchaba con mucha atención, sin juzgarme de antemano, ni decirme que no debí haber hecho eso. Tonks iba afirmando con la cabeza a cada expresión mía, en cada expresión. Lleva dos minutos en silencio y yo ya no puedo demorar más el ir en busca de _él_. –tiene tus ojos verdad... dijo en susurro, como si estuviera recordando algo que sucedió hacía mucho tiempo. –ha crecido mucho? La última vez que la vi era un bebe... inmediatamente me apartó la mirada estaba avergonzada por no decírmelo antes. No la culpo, en ese momento creo que fue lo mejor para mí.

-si, tiene mis ojos... justo ayer supe que era hija mía y es hermosa... mi pequeña damisela... lo último se escapó entre mis labios. Tonks me miró con una sonrisa divertida por lo que dije.

-en verdad... la única vez que la vi fue en el parto... oh! Vamos Harry, no pongas esa cara! Crees que habríamos dejado que tu hija naciera y no estar allí por si sucedía algo? me infiltré como enfermera y funcionó... asistí al parto... en verdad la tuve entre mis brazos... era tan pequeña y delicada... la limpie y me aseguré que no sucedía nada. recuerdo que abrió muy poco los ojos y pude ver con dificultades que eran verdes igual que los tuyos...también recuerdo lo feliz que estaba Hermione a pesar del cansancio que llevaba encima... pocas veces la vi tan radiante... bueno cuando hablaba de ti en el verano de tu sexto curso... era diferente pero a la vez muy similar.

-gracias. Dije simplemente y besando su mejilla. –bueno me tengo que ir... tengo que resolver un pequeño asunto. Tenía que vaciar mi mente por completo para hacer lo debido con _él. _No puedo estar pensando en la imagen de Hermione y Lily recién nacida en sus brazos. Tiene que recibir su merecido y no puedo estar pensando en ellas a la vez.

-donde vas? Me pregunta Tonks al ver que me levanto y marcho hacia el salón. Segundos después me sigue fuera de la cocina. Me acercó al sillón donde descansa mi chaqueta y empiezo a buscar dentro de ella. Susurro la palabra, "combate" y en mis manos se posa lo que buscaba. La expresión seria en el rostro de Tonks me dice que no pensaba que iría algún lugar ahora. Ahora que lo recuerdo Remus está en la biblioteca, si voy seguro que lo despierto.

-buscas esto? Me pregunta Tonks abriendo un cajón mostrándome uno de mis relucientes cuchillos y el trozo de pergamino que necesito para localizarlo.

-si... tranquila no voy a ver ni a Hermione ni a Lily. Digo mientras le quito los dos objetos, guardándolos en el interior de mi chaqueta. Reviso que no me olvide nada, e inspecciono el lugar en busca de ese objeto. Encuentro mis lentes de sol en el limite de una mesa apunto de caer. Me acerco a ellas colocándomelas con tranquilidad mientras veo a Hedwig posado en la cerca que limita el terreno de la casa. Tonks continua mirándome seriamente y con los brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas. –no te preocupes.

-no hagas ninguna estupidez... creo que en parte sabe donde voy.

-tranquila no haré ninguna. Dije con suavidad, notando en falta la ausencia de uno de mis cuchillos.agarro mi chaqueta volteándome hacia ella.Viendo que su cara no cambia de expresión tuve que corregir un poco esa frase. –bueno... no haré ninguna estupidez no premeditada.

Sin más me dirijo a la puerta, pero justo antes de cerrarla su voz me detiene. –espero ver ese culito prieto mañana en el desayuno en perfecto estado... y si puede ser, mejor desnudo. Dice divertida relajando su expresión y apareciendo una sonrisa sincera.

-ya veremos... Digo cerrando la puerta, y encaminándome hacia mi objetivo colocándome bien mi chaqueta con un movimiento de hombros

* * *

(n/a: cambio de narrador a tecera persona, ADVERTENCIA: hay escenas de acción y sangre... es un aviso para que nadie se queje jejeje) 

En un bosque al sur de Inglaterra. Un hombre de escasa altura y de porte ancho, corría torpemente a través de sus árboles, evitando matorrales y plantas en su camino. Parecía estar huyen de algo o alguien. Su respiración entrecortada mostraba el cansancio acumulado, casi una respiración ahogada. Se detuvo apoyando su antebrazo en un árbol, intentando descansar unos segundos. El hombre se deshizo de la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, mostrando una calvicie pronunciada y un rostro bastante demacrado por la edad. A cada sonido que llegaba a los oídos de ese hombre los nervios de esa persona aumentaban a límites insospechados. Buscaba quien lo había producido temiendo que fuera una persona y no un animal como en la gran mayoría de las veces. Pero alguien lo observaba desde la lejanía, oculto en la poca oscuridad que permitía el alba del día y la frondosidad del bosque.

Una mano plateada asomaba por la manga del hombre, con el otro brazo se secó el sudor de su frente mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor para encontrar alguna sombra sospechosa. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente dentro de túnica, sacando una varita algo maltrecha. La azotaba una y otra vez, pronunciando varios hechizos y maldecía que no ocurriera nada. "expeliarmus" pronunció el hombre de escasa altura y un rayo de color rojo salió de la varita chocando contra un árbol cercano.

-maldita sea porque no puedo convertirme! Ni un traslador! Con su mano plateada golpeó con fuerza el árbol. Oyó el crujido de una rama detrás de él, temeroso giró a hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, pero allí no había nadie. Sin dudar un segundo más arrancó a correr otra vez a trompicones. Tropezando con cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. De vez en cuando volvía la mirada en busca de algo que le persiguiera, tenía esa sensación desde hacia bastante tiempo. Desde que atacara la hija de Hermione Granger para llevarla con su señor y ese extraño se interpusiera en su misión no había dejado de escapar. Primero porque estaba seguro que la orden le perseguiría, pero seguro que había desistido. Pero cada vez que conjuraba un traslador, intentar aparecerse o cambiar a su forma animaga algo lo impedía. Cualquier hechizo, conjuro o encantamiento que le permitiera moverse u ocultarse le era impedido. Cualquier otro hechizo lo podría conjurar perfectamente, solo los de ese tipo le eran impedidos. No sabía que ocurría, ni que tipo de magia era aquella que notaba a su alrededor.

El hombre oyó como si alguien le persiguiera, se giró en busca de la persona que había hecho ese ruido sin parar de correr. Nuevamente no encontró nada, pero al girar otra vez la vista al frente lo único que llegó a ver fue un puño dirigirse contra su rostro.

El hombre despertó con un dolor tremendo de cabeza, tumbado en el lecho del bosque. Lo único que distinguía eran ramas y hojas. Aún veía la gran mayoría de cosas borrosas. Un leve movimiento de cabeza y su nariz empezó a dolerle excesivamente. Se llevó las manos a ella y con solo un leve roce el dolor fue como si le aplicaran un crucio en esa zona. Con lentitud observó sus manos tintadas de sangre. Repitió ese movimiento varias veces para cerciorarse que sufría una hemorragia nasal. Recordó el motivo por el que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Empezó a buscar el propietario de ese puño a su alrededor, abarcando el mayor radio de visión posible. No consiguió ver a nadie, así que decidió esperar unos segundos antes de levantarse y prestar mucha atención en busca de un ruido que relevara su posición. A pesar de intentarlo varias veces, la dificultad al respirar por el tabique nasal roto le impedía concentrarse por completo. Sus manos y sus pies no estaban atados así que podría escapar si lo hacia silenciosamente y cuando se alejara unos metros volver a reanudar la marcha a paso rápido.

Un minuto después ya estaba a diez metros del lugar donde despertó. Sin dejar de mirar a un lado y a otro daba otro paso silencioso, seguido de otro, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible. Se detuvo al oír un débil ruido y observó todo a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó a correr a través del bosque como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más torpes, y el sabor metálico de su sangre se mezclaba en su boca al resbalar hasta sus labios. Gotas de sangre manchaban sus ropas marcándolo con un rojo intenso.

Tropezó con una raíz de un árbol próximo, terminando tumbado en el suelo. Su respiración fuerte y agitada levantaba alguna pequeña hoja y sobretodo tierra a su alrededor. Adolorido se levantó con muchas dificultades. Una gota de sangre se posó en su mano plateada, deslizándose lentamente por la fría superficie hasta el suelo. Se levantó para proseguir en su huida. Pero solo consiguió dar dos pasos más. Una sombra se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo nuevamente en la cara, cayendo de espaldas por el impacto y golpeándolo fuertemente el suelo con la cabeza. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y lo último que vio fue la alta silueta de su _agresor_.

Nuevamente el hombre despertó con dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez mucho más intenso. Incluso olvidaba su nariz maltrecha. Parpadeó varias, mientras el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor. Lo único que atinó a ver fue unas deportivas a un metro de sus zapatos, y unos jeans unidos a ellas. Se percató del hecho que estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en lo que parecía un árbol. Notaba como algo resbalaba por su rostro hasta sus labios y otra vez el sabor metálico de la sangre llegó a él. Antes que se pudiera mover ni un centímetro, el extremo de una cuerda se posó ante él, supo que el otro extremo estaba atado a su cuello al notar como algo le asfixiaba fuertemente. Como acto reflejo intentó ponerse en pie ayudándose con las manos pero las tenía atadas a la espalda. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos y resbalando alguna vez aumentando la presión alrededor de su cuello consiguió ponerse en pie, siempre apoyando la espalda en el árbol. La soga que lo rodeaba incluso le quemaba la piel cuando se tensaba. El nudo en su cuello se aflojó permitiéndole respirar con mucha dificultad, pero consiguiéndolo. Se inclino hacia delante, escupiendo sangre acumulada en su boca. Pero otra vez la cuerda se tensó haciendo que se irguiera de nuevo.

Ante él, un hombre bastante más alto, de cabello rubio, aspecto desaliñado y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. Cuando vio el inexpresivo rostro que tenía su agresor intentó tragar todo lo fuerte que pudo, inspiraba miedo por su frialdad. Al analizarlo con más detalle se percató del hecho que era el hombre que le había arruinado sus planes. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes y casi escupió sus palabras. –quien eres!

-aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo Pettigrew... su voz tranquila y pausada llegó aterrarle. Colagusano se sorprendió que supiera quien era, o que supiera su nombre real. La cuerda en ese momento no le asfixiaba, y se fijo que el extraño era quien la tensaba o dejaba de hacerlo. Sin pensarlo mucho asestó una patada a su agresor, a la altura de la rodilla. Quería reducirlo para poder liberarse del estrangulamiento al que era sometido.

Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas desequilibrándolo un poco, pero cuando iba asestarle el segundo golpe el extraño se le adelantó en un acto de reflejos golpeándolo en el estomago con su puño. No pudo moverse ni con el golpe asestado. Con una rapidez increíble para el mortifago, el extraño le agarro de los pocos cabellos que le quedaban con fuerza golpeándolo contra el árbol. El extraño se acercó a su oído, mientras en su campo de visión apareció un cuchillo resplandeciente empuñado por él. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la cuerda no se había movido ni un centímetro, a pesar que él hubiera dejado de sostenerla en sus manos. –como simplemente vuelvas hacer el intento de golpearme... te juro que te arranco tu jodida cabeza con el cuchillo... dijo fríamente en un susurro, separándose de su víctima.

-no sabes quien es mi señor... te torturará y después te matara... dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras.

-puede que Tom lo consiga... pero el ya estará muerto cuando lo haga yo. Si Pettigrew hubiera podido brincar de la sorpresa por el conocimiento del nombre su señor, lo habría hecho sin dudar. Quien era aquel descarado para pronunciar su nombre muggle, eso estaba prohibido incluso a los seguidores más fieles como él.

-quien eres desgraciado! Preguntó gritando con todas sus fuerzas. –seguro que tus padres eran igual de cobardes que tu!

Sin esperar ninguna ofensa o pregunta más. El extraño lo agarró nuevamente del escaso cabello que poseía Pettigrew obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos. Se quitó las lentes de sol dejándolo admirar sus ojos verde esmeralda. –no recuerdas estos ojos Peter... no te recuerdan a alguien a quien traicionaste... no te recuerdan a la mujer de tu amigo... eh Peter... dijo con una frialdad absoluta.

Pettigrew intentaba pronunciar el nombre de esa persona, pero no podía. Lo creía muerto hacía años, lo vio caer con sus propios ojos. El funeral, no podía ser que un fantasma del pasado regresara para atormentarlo. –te asustan los muertos... porque tu lo estás teóricamente al igual que yo... verdad Peter? Dijo deslizando el filo del cuchillo por su rostro, produciéndole diminutos cortes.

-tu... tu... tu...

-creía que te habías cortado un dedo, no la lengua...

-deberías estar muerto! Al igual que tus padres! Quiso seguir diciendo improperios, pero la cuerda apresó fuertemente su cuello como antes no había hecho. Sus pies dejaron de estar en contacto con él suelo, pataleaba en el aire cada vez con menos fuerza por la falta de oxigeno. Con los ojos abiertos completamente, Pettigrew fijaba su mirada en Harry que permanecía impasible. El rostro del ahora rubio no mostraba expresión alguna, solo miraba la exasperación del animago por la falta de aire. El mortifago vio como con un movimiento de su mano la soga dejaba de apresarle el cuello y caía de rodillas contra el suelo.

-Harry... yo tenía miedo de Voldemort... no sabía que hacer... me tenía entre la espada y la pared... me obligó a decirle donde estaban tus padres... yo... decía Pettigrew suplicando por su vida, aún arrodillado en el suelo. Pero antes que pudiera continuar el pie de Harry se posó sobre su pecho empujándolo otra vez contra el árbol. Aprisionándolo con fuerza, haciendo que su respiración continuara dificultada, ahora por la presión del pie.

-no servirá de nada Peter... atacaste a mi hija... intentaste matarla... imagínate lo que te voy hacer... dijo empezando a presionar más fuerte. La mueca de dolor iba aumentando en colagusano, y la dificultad respiratoria que tenía no ayudaba a ello. –dime donde está Voldemort!

-no... Lo se.. Dijo Colagusano. Sus ojos ya no enfocaban a ningún lugar concreto. Harry deshizo la presión sobre su pecho retirando el pie de allí. Colagusano volvía a respirar entrecortadamente, observando en todo momento el rostro frío del ahora rubio.

-donde está Voldemort...

-no lo se! Gritó Pettigrew encarándolo con rabia.

Harry preguntó varias veces más, buscando la respuesta que quería. Pero una y otra vez Pettigrew respondía con la misma frase, 'no lo se'. Pero una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del mortifago, seguido de una gran carcajada. –crees que porque me hagas algo no intentarán matarla otra vez? Tu lo has dicho... es tu hija, y cualquier persona relacionada contigo sufrirá un castigo por parte de Voldemort! La torturará hasta la locura para después matarla...

Colagusano no pudo decir ni una palabra más, el puño de Harry impactó contra su boca. El mortifago notó como volvía agarrarlo de sus escasos cabellos, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que las anteriores. Tiraba de él para que avanzara unos metros, arrastrándolo mientras escupía sangre y un par de dientes también. Harry lo golpeó sin miramientos tras las rodillas, obligándolo arrodillarse en medio de ese claro del bosque. Aún tirando de su cabello, le obligó a mirar frente a él donde reposaban unos pares de troncos apilados. Con la mano libre, Harry apuntó hacia ellos y pronunció "flamae". Una llama salió de su mano impactando contra los trozos de madera, empezando arder con virulencia.

Colagusano notó el intenso calor de ese fuego, sobretodo en sus heridas. Tenía el labio partido y gotas de sangre caían al suelo desde su mentón. Veía como los troncos ardían con fuerza y adquirían un tono anaranjado por la combustión.

Harry acercó uno de sus cuchillos al fuego, haciendo que la hoja de metal se mantuviera en contacto con las llamas.

-ves el cuchillo Peter? Dijo sarcásticamente el ahora rubio. –a cada segundo que pasa, la temperatura del metal va aumentando... cuando empiece a enrojecerse querrá decir que ya habrá llegado a dos-cientos grados sobre su superficie... en ese instante, cada segundo que pase irá aumentando exponencialmente... llegando a su límite de fundición... decía susurrándole al oído, con total tranquilidad. Pero el caso de Pettigrew era muy diferente, porque estaba aterrado, sus piernas parecían no responderle además que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Veía fijamente la hoja de ese cuchillo, como las llamas lo envolvían y parecía deformarlo. Intentaba alejarse pero Harry continuaba apresándolo por sus escasos cabellos, impidiéndole cualquier huida.

-a esa temperatura, Peter... dijo el ahora rubio, marcando el nombre del traidor. –si llegara a tocar con tu piel, esta se chamuscaría, incluso se derretiría... lo que notarías tu, al contacto con ese calor extremo sería frió... un dolor que iría avanzando poco a poco... consumiendo tu piel a tu alrededor... el hedor de carne chamuscada llegara a tu nariz rota... envolviéndote por completo... dime... donde está Voldemort?

El cuchillo empezaba adquirir tonos rojizos, colagusano lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y aterrados, casi no podía respirar. Las palabras no terminaban de salir de sus labios. –no... No.. No.. Lo se Harry... no se... donde está...

Las llamas se avivaron, la hoja del cuchillo adquiría uno tonto rojizo y anaranjado a la vez. Harry apartó el cuchillo del fuego, escondiéndolo de la vista del mortifago. Le obligó tirando de sus cabellos a inclinar su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Pettigrew empezó a gritar de dolor al notar el frío que había descrito, empezaba a notar con su piel se endurecía, oía el sonido de la piel al marcarse con un hierro candente. El olor a carne quemada penetró en sus orificios nasales y también en su mente. Seguía gritando de dolor, mientras lágrimas por el mismo motivo surcaban su ya ensangrentado rostro.

-donde está... dímelo y esto terminará en menos de un segundo... dijo con su voz calmada e impasible.

-no lo se! Gritó con fuerza Pettigrew. –de verdad! No lo se! Otra vez la misma sensación y el mismo dolor en su cuello. Gritó de forma desgarradora por el dolor que sentía y empezaba avanzar, extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

-Desde que casi lo matas con ese hechizo! Nuestro señor ha cambiado de protector cada dos semanas! Hace dos fui yo! Aún no ha recuperado todo su poder! Solo su protector sabe donde está escondido! El señor oscuro es quien lo elige sin que los otros seguidores lo sepamos!

-Maldito estúpido cobarde... no te mereces el haber pertenecido a Gryffindor... dijo Harry soltando sus cabellos. Dos objetos cayeron en el suelo frente a él. Miraba paralizado como gotas de su sangre caían al suelo, frente a una barra de hielo y una pieza de carne chamuscada con la forma del cuchillo marcada en ella. Le había engañado por completo, aún atado y con el hombro izquierdo se cercioró que en esa zona del cuello no existía ninguna herida, solo había sido una puesta en escena.

-que harás conmigo? Dijo Pettigrew permaneciendo absorto en los simples objetos que lo habían engañado.

-te entregaré al ministerio de magia. Dijo Harry simplemente, mientras apagaba el fuego encendido con un sencillo movimiento de su mano.

-no lo harás... me darán veritaserum y diré que estás vivo... y eso no es lo que quieres. Pero porque? Preguntó Colagusano aún sin apartar la mirada de esos dos objetos.

-si que te entregaré... y borraré tu memoria para que no recuerdes nada de esto... Voldemort no se fía de sus seguidores, ni de ti... cuando se entere que te capturaron mucho menos, y precipitará sus planes de regreso... y esa será mi oportunidad de derrotarlo sin más victimas inocentes...

-han reformulado la poción, ahora es infalible... no se puede evitar, ni los expertos en occlumancia

-sigues siendo igual de estúpido... dijo Harry encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Guardó el encendedor plateado en la chaqueta dando una larga calada al cigarrillo, dejando escapar el humo de su boca lentamente. Alzó su mano libre contra Pettigrew y pronunció "incarcero". La cuerda atada al cuello del mortifago empezó arremolinarse alrededor de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo por completo.

* * *

Ooooohhhh... aquí termina el capítulo jajaja (sonrisa maléfica emerge de mis labios hahahaha) 

Capítulo interesante? Bueno... interesante seguramente lo ha sido... lo que no se si ha sido un buen capítulo jejeje

Espero que no haya sido excesivamente desagradable la parte final del capítulo, claro que yo no lo veo así, solo un pequeño interrogatorio con extraño final jejeje

De verdad espero que os haya gustado el capítulo... y como pudisteis comprobar que también era largo así que pudisteis leer mucho... se que hice ese chantaje a cambio de reviews... pero no pude cumplirlo como hubiera deseado... quería publicarlo el martes pero el ultimo examen me tubo en otro planeta hasta que lo terminé, no tenía la cabeza para escribir ni una palabra. Así que tarde una semana más de lo previsto.

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron en el anterior capítulo! Es el motivo por el cual intento que cada capitulo sea mejor! De verdad, muchísimas gracias por los reviews: **Hikari Katsuragi, billiwig, Elementh reload, JakeGranger, monyjan, femmy, Airam Lilian Lupin, SarhitaPotter, Shadim, elementh, Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, TheBadGirl, Kaito Seishiro, Soyunangel, Icaroluzbel, Lunanis, hermionedepottergranger, dragonfly81, brinitonks, alexa-potter**

Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi humilde fic y espero que lo continuen haciendo.

Eeeehhh... no dejaré spoilers del siguiente capítulo... primero porque no tengo nada escrito... solo en mi mente... y quiero dejaros con la intriga... jejeje y creo que con spoilers podría ser peor la intriga...

Por cierto, que haya terminado el capítulo no significa que no continúe la escena entre colagusano y harry jejeje aún pueden pasar muchas cosas... jajaja (otra vez mi sonrisa malefica hahaha)

Soy malo, lo se... no es algo que desconozca de mi mismo.

Si tenéis alguna duda sobre el capítulo o algo relacionado con el fic... ya sabes le dais al botoncito que pone go y dejais un review... y si no estais registrados dejar mail de contacto para poder contestaroslo... que a veces me retraso en la contestación pero siempre lo hago jejeje

por cierto la bebida de cafeina concentrado que comento es el redbull, burn o cualquier del mismo estilo... pero no recomiendo el uso de esa tecnica del pelotazo de cafeina porque no es para nada saludable...

Un saludo! Med3s!


	14. marionetas bajo la marca tenebrosa

OOOOOHHHHHH! Regresé! Dos meses después... pero regresé que eso es lo importante!

Mira ese desaprensivo que dice que el fic está "muerto"... dios te rompiste la cabeza haciendo el juego de palabras, no? jejejeje es broma o no...

Pues si regresé, seguramente olvidasteis de que iba el fic después de tanto tiempo jejeje lo que también he visto que en ausencia de actualización de este fic... algunos visitaron el anterior que ya está terminado jejeje no es así?

Bueno podría poner muchas excusas sobre mi tardanza... trabajo, falta de tiempo, poca inspiración, bloqueo en una parte del capítulo... bueno lo de siempre, pero las excusas no son validas, así que directamente os pido disculpas por la demora.

Perdón! Jejeje perdón por la demora, perdón por no responder a todos los reviews, perdón por los reviews que contesté y dije que lo terminaría a finales de julio... me bloqueé en ese momento y el fic no avanzaba ni cinco palabras al día. Cuanto perdón... bueno y ahora los agradecimientos...

Gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron, gracias por volver a entrar y no tirarme tomates, mesas, sillas y monitores a la cabeza por la demora jejeje

Bueno ahora vienen los avisos del capítulo...

Primero: la escena con la que terminaba el anterior capítulo continua, así que para gente que no les guste este tipo de escena ni la descripción que hago de ellas... pues mejor saltárosla pero a mi es lo que más me gusta del capítulo jejeje el fin de esta larga escena lo señalizo con una de estas lineas de separación que se pueden hacer (n/a: escribí esta parte escuchando Bloody Sunday de U2... si teneis la canción y quereis escucharla mientras leis esta parte os lo recomiendo)

Segundo: el capitulo... en partes es lento y repetitivo... pero quiero que sea de esta forma al final os explico el porque o puede que lo entendáis antes de terminar el capítulo.

Tercero: no se que poner de tercer aviso... pero... perdón por la demora! Veis que estoy arrepentido por tardar tanto...

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JKR, WB, blablabla GAHESDTE, POTNDIO, LPLSQESSQESP y cualquiera que haga pagado por sus derechos... jejeje la historia es mía y la pequeña Lily me pertenece hahaha a pesar que no salga en este capítulo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MARIONETAS BAJO LA MARCA TENEBROSA**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-no soy estúpido Harry... se que han reformulado la poción. Llevamos meses, incluso años, intentando evadirla pero no lo hemos conseguido ni con magia oscura. También se que no me entregarás al ministerio, si lo haces preguntarán quien eres y como me encontraste... te harán preguntas y te descubrirán. Descubrirán quien eres Harry. Dijo Pettigrew mientras soltaba una risa malvada, quería ponerlo nervioso, quería que no supiera que hacer para darle tiempo a pensar en un plan para escaparse. Pero no se cumplieron sus deseos.

Harry permanecía inmóvil, mirándolo con superioridad. Inhalando el humo lentamente para poner nervioso a su oponente ya derrotado. El aspecto desaliñado, la seguridad que mostraba, el cabello corto y rubio, la barba de pocos días y la imperturbable mirada verde esmeralda aterrorizaban al mortifago. Sino fuera por el tono de cabello estaría ante la imagen de sus tres antiguos compañeros merodeadores en una sola persona. Los ojos verdes e intensos llamaban a gritos a su cabeza "traidor". Con su sola mirada lo estaba torturando, su mente estaba siendo atacada por la ira, la venganza y la decepción de aquellos que le llamaron amigo. La palabra traidor no paraba de resonar en su cabeza, si las cuerdas fuertemente atadas a su cuerpo le permitieran mover los brazos, se llevaría las manos a la cabeza para intentar eliminar toda esa tortura.

Una risa sarcástica llegaba a sus oídos y era de su "torturador". –que sucede Pettigrew? Tu mente y tu alma te abandonan? Dijo harry lanzando la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el rostro del mortifago. –sabes... tienes suerte que sea yo quien te haya capturado, Sirius y Remus aún te quieren vivo para hacerte pagar todos por los delitos cometidos. El ahora rubio dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, regocijándose de la confusión del mortifago. –por lo que veo os engañaron por completo... están vivos Pettigrew... cosa que tu no querrás estar dentro de un tiempo.

Colagusano veía desde el suelo como Harry iba dando vueltas a su alrededor lentamente, como si estuviera acechando a su presa, decidiendo donde atacar primero para hacerlo sufrir más. En la mente del mortifago no daba crédito a las palabras del "muerto", el vio como Lupin caía por el acantilado, vio como caía hasta el océano, como las olas lo engullían. Él fue quien envió el último hechizo contra el licántropo y no creía que fuera posible que continuara con vida, pero la mirada veraz del ahora rubio confirmaba sus palabras.

Harry se paró justo en su costado derecho para que le pudiera ver perfectamente. Colocó su pie derecho encima del estomago de colagusano, presionando con fuerza para que en ningún momento apareciera comodidad alguna. –primero... si se puede evitar el veritaserum... que no sepáis como hacerlo es diferente. La reformulación de la poción se basa en magia blanca y muy antigua, que los mortifagos no dominéis ese campo no es mi culpa... Harry dio otra calada a su cigarrillo mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su chaqueta. Pettigrew esperaba que sacara nuevamente su varita para hechizarlo pero fue otro objeto, un reflejo intenso lo cegó momentáneamente . Era un cuchillo de unos treinta centímetros, pudo distinguir un gravado en la hoja de metal. El ahora rubio empezó a balancearlo por encima del rostro del mortifago, solo sujeto por el dedo índice y el pulgar. –y segundo... te entregaré al ministerio, hay muchas formas de hacer que termines en sus celdas de máxima seguridad antes de tu juicio. Pero no lo dejo caer, no porque no pueda matarte, sino porque limpiarás el nombre de Sirius. Aún tengo esa deuda con él y la única forma de demostrar su inocencia está en tu mente. Ese es el único motivo por el cual no dejo caer el cuchillo en tu frente, y estoy muy tentado hacerlo...

El ahora rubio despegó los dedos de la empuñadura de su arma. Los segundos se convirtieron en horas. El cuchillo caía lentamente ante los ojos de Pettigrew. Veía como la muerte en persona se le acercaba, la sonrisa triunfal del "muerto", como el cielo aún ligeramente iluminado por el astro rey, marcado por nubes dispersas, sería su última imagen. Lo único que notó fue el fino filo del cuchillo desgarrar levemente su mejilla antes de clavarse en el suelo. Inmediatamente, la zona del corte se insensibilizo por completo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-que crees... que lo hice apropósito o tuviste muchísima suerte al evitar que se clavara en tu cerebro. Dijo Harry mientras extraía de su chaqueta otro cuchillo completamente igual. –dicen que a la tercera va la vencida... aún tengo dos intentos más para cumplirlo, crees que quien hizo esa frase se equivocaba? O no?

Esta vez no fue el cuchillo que por medio de la gravedad, vio llegar hasta él. Lo que sus ojos llegaron a ver antes de perder la consciencia, fue la suela del calzado del ahora rubio justo antes de impactar contra su rostro.

Pettigrew permanecía en un mundo de sueños, un mundo de pesadillas donde sus tres amigos merodeadores, Lily y Harry eran los protagonistas. Un mundo donde principalmente era una imagen sin movimiento donde esas cinco personas le miraban con odio, con sed de venganza por todo lo que había hecho. Lo que más temía eran a esos dos pares ojos verdes esmeralda, lo miraban con frialdad, lo miraban sin expresar nada. Tenía pavor ante esos ojos, más que a los de su señor. A pesar que no se movieran ni un centímetro del lugar y que casi no parpadearan temía por su vida, temía por todo. Era la misma mirada en madre e hijo, parecía hipnotizado, no podía apartar la mirada a pesar del pánico que sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación que si alguno de ellos dos se moviera un centímetro, su vida terminaría en esa misma milésima de segundo.

Un fuerte golpe en la frente lo hizo despertar de ese mundo donde sus pesadillas parecían convertirse en realidad. En un instante se percató del hecho que continuaba atado por completo, dejando solo una leve movilidad en su cuello. Su mejilla ardía justo en el punto donde ese cuchillo había rasgado su piel. Le ardía gran parte del rostro, sus labios, su mentón, su frente... también parte de su cabeza le ardía. Colagusano notó como era arrastrado por el suelo, como las cuerdas que ataban la zona de sus pies hacían una presión diferente. Su mente empezaba activarse, volvía a tener todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo sintiera.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero solo lo consiguió con uno. Con solo empezar abrir su otro parpado notó como algo viscoso y húmedo se deslizaba por su rostro. Poco a poco recuperó la vista en su ojo abierto, percatándose que era arrastrado por el suelo, cara a el. Ni intentó abrir los labios al notar como esa sustancia se colaba entre ellos de por si, provocando un amargo y desagradable sabor en su boca. Exclamó un grito de dolor cuando su frente golpeó contra una piedra del suelo, justo después de notar como arañaba su piel.

Sus oídos se despejaron por completo, permitiéndole escuchar los armoniosos y siniestros pasos de su "torturador". Como a pesar de arrastrarle con una sola mano, lograba su objetivo con suma facilidad y en ningún momento interrumpir su paso al no necesitar de un esfuerzo excesivo en su tarea. El rechinar del agua contra el suelo, tanto las cuerdas que lo apresaban como la ropa que llevaba puesto completamente mojadas, las pequeñas gotas de agua que impactaban contra su rostro o las mínimas salpicaduras de la lluvia al impactar contra el barro por el cual era arrastrado, le hicieron alzar la vista como pudo en su situación. Se encontró con el cielo arrasado por las nubes, una oscuridad que ocultaba el sol solo dejando como sospecha la claridad en una de las nubes grisáceas que todo el firmamento.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la tormenta desatada, la ausencia de un punto de referencia de donde se encontraba y la falta de la situación exacta del sol respecto al norte le hacían imposible ni acercarse a una remota localización del lugar y de la hora aproximada. Con el único ojo que podía ver por ahora, conseguía vislumbrar la agitación de los ramajes de árboles lejanos, podía ver como la intensa lluvia caía sesgadamente, haciendo más perceptible el fuerte viento desatado por la tormenta. Su cabeza golpeó otra vez con una roca incrustada en el fangoso suelo, obligándole a cerrar los ojos al ver su rostro lanzado por la inercia contra el barro. El sabor desagradable y amargo volvió a colarse entre sus labios obligándole a escupir al revolvérsele fuertemente su estomago.

Cuando la intensa lluvia consigo despojarle del barro de sus ojos, los entreabrió con cautela, pero su mente se paralizó ante la imagen que tenía enfrente de él. Una tumba, unas letras que marcaban al propietario, "Sirius Black". Ante él, una y otra vez transcurrían tumbas con nombres de magos conocidos, por sus hazañas, por sus habilidades, por sus conocimientos... Ramos de flores en el suelo para honrar la memoria de los caídos, ya desmoronados por la intensa lluvia. Pétalos de una infinidad de diferentes flores inundaban el fangoso suelo dándole un toque de color ante la monotonía del marrón homogéneo. Vislumbró dos tumbas alzadas sobre cualquier otra, una completamente blanca,

Sencilla y majestuosa, el mortifago sabía que era la de Dumbledore y la colindante era la de su "torturador", supuestamente muerto...

El sonido de un feroz trueno resonó en el lugar, como si el cielo se estuviera resquebrajando en miles de pedazos. El poco cielo oscurecido que alcanzaba a ver Colagusano se iluminó de forma espectacular un segundo antes. Un fuerte tirón hizo que el cuerpo del mortifago se elevara unos centímetros del suelo para luego impactar contra él. Los alrededores ya no se movían a paso continuado, el cuerpo atado de Pettigrew permanecía inmóvil en el fangoso suelo, intentando ver exactamente donde había decidido parar su "torturador". Lo único que consiguió fue vislumbrar la suela de las deportivas de su secuestrador en lo que parecía estar arrodillado por su postura. Un chirrido demasiado agudo y desagradable para sus oídos llegó hasta él. Era como si estuvieran gravando algo en una piedra con algo punzante. Su inmovilidad le impedía por lo menos taparse los oídos ante ese estridente sonido que percutía en sus tímpanos de forma dolorosa e inaguantable.

El mortifago se revolvía en el suelo intentando alejarse de esa tortura para sus oídos. Consiguió dar media vuelta, quedando mirando al cielo, observando como la lluvia se precipitaba a gran velocidad contra su rostro. Se incorporó todo lo que pudo para ver que cual era la actividad que hacia su "verdugo" para producir ese estridente sonido. Durante un segundo por su mente pasó la idea de intentar huir, intentar liberarse de su atadura y escapar de su "torturador". Pero antes que llegara hacer movimiento la dificultad de respirar por la nariz le hizo ver que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría escapar de él.

Colagusano observaba atentamente cada movimiento de Harry, permanecía arrodillado sobre su rodilla izquierda realizando suaves movimientos con su brazo, como si delineara algo en frente suyo. –veo que entendiste que no te servirá intentar huir... igualmente te encontraría otra vez y todo volvería empezar, paso a paso... dijo el ahora rubio con su habitual voz pausada, pero mucho más profunda de lo normal. El ensordecedor ruido cesó sin más, los sonidos de la lluvia al caer y su respiración dificultosa era lo único que llegaba a oír en ese momento. Un sonido mucho más armonioso y relajante le envolvía por completo. No es que no le gustara la tranquilidad que le rodeaba, pero sabía que eso en el ahora rubio no era nada bueno. Harry permanecía sin moverse, el mortifago vio como en su mano derecha empuñaba uno de sus cuchillos que ya le había mostrado. Como lo movía con destreza entre sus dedos sin lastimarse lo más mínimo.

-bueno Peter... ha llegado la hora de despedirnos... dijo el ahora rubio mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Todo el cuerpo de Colagusano temblaba de pavor mientras le veía acercarse aún empuñando el cuchillo. Sus ojos verdes se mostraban impasibles por completo. Cada vez estaba más aterrorizado ante la frialdad mental que mostraba en todo momento, la misma frialdad que en su sueño, en su pesadilla. Harry, con su mano derecha agarró con fuerza las cuerdas que rodeaban el torso de su captura aumentando la presión que ejercían sobre sus costillas. Sin demasiado esfuerzo y ayudado por el suelo resbaladizo que le brindaba el barro que les rodeaba, hizo girar el cuerpo del mortifago ciento ochenta grados depositándolo sin mucha delicadeza otra vez en el suelo. Sin mostrar prisa alguna, Harry se agacho a su lado manteniéndose en pie sobre sus dos pies. A pesar del fuerte viento y la intensa lluvia no perdía el equilibrio en ningún momento, mirándolo fijamente y haciendo girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos.

Lentamente acercó el arma blanca al rostro del mortifago. Este intentaba alejar su rostro como podía de ese afilado objeto, cerrando los ojos, temiendo por su vida. Pero no sucedía nada, pasaban los segundos y no notaba nada. Unos pequeños golpes en su frente le hicieron salir de su sufrimiento ante la muerte que se le avecinaba. Colagusano abrió los ojos, consternado que no sucediera nada, los repetitivos golpes en su frente se convertían en una tortura para su mente. Veía como la empuñadura del cuchillo se acercaba y se alejaba en cada golpeteo en su frente. Se percató del hecho que estaba rasgada con cuatro arañazos paralelos como si fuera la marca de una zarpa de animal.

-despierta Peter! Quiero enseñarte una cosa... dijo Harry con un tono cínico que produjo escalofríos en su prisionero. Los repetidos pequeños golpes cesaron para señalar con la empuñadura hacia el lugar que quería que observara. El cuello del mortifago empezaba a entumecerse acarreándole un gran esfuerzo para alzar como pudo la cabeza. Ante sus ojos estaba una tumba con su nombre gravado en la parte superior.

Cualquier palabra más había sido borrada por las marcas producidas por el cuchillo de su opresor. Había sido borrada la fecha de su supuesta muerte y entre la fecha de defunción y su nombre, aparecía marcada en la lápida la palabra, traidor.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar esa era la despedida del cielo para alguien que no volvería la luz del día nunca más. Los ojos del mortifago seguían fijados en la palabra traidor reconcomiéndole a cada segundo eterno que pasaba. Ni se percató que fue arrastrado hasta justo enfrente de su tumba. A pesar que tuviera que mover la cabeza para seguir contemplando su tortura hecha palabra, no se percataba de nada. Solo reaccionó ante un hecho, ante dos palabras, ante un hechizo, Avada kedravra. Vio como un intenso rayo verde cruzaba el cielo como si quemara la lluvia, a su lado la silueta de su torturador con el brazo alzado hacia el cielo, blandiendo una varita en su mano. Pettigrew empezaba a entender porque temía más a esa persona que a su señor oscuro...

Otro rayo verde atravesó el cielo a gran velocidad disipándose entre la lluvia segundos después. El mortifago advirtió que era su varita la que empuñaba Harry. La dominaba a la perfección sin que esta temblara lo más mínimo cuando pronunciaba ese complicado hechizo. Nunca había visto esa habilidad en un mago, tardó meses en dominar la varita de Voldemort, de conseguir que los hechizos que pronunciara fueran lo suficientemente poderosos para surtir efecto, pero nunca llegó a tener la facilidad con la que él dominaba la suya. El hechizo se repitió varias veces más surcando a gran velocidad el cielo tormentoso. El ahora rubio bajó el brazo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-porque lo has hecho?

-quería que lo vieran los magos de Hogsmeade... y para asegurarme de inculparte lo suficiente para que como mínimo termines en Azkaban. Dijo arrodillándose sobre su rodilla izquierda junto a él. –y también quiero que a pesar que no me recuerdes con vida... cada día que transcurra a partir de ahora... veras una marca en tu reflejo recordándote que alguien limpió el nombre de quien traicionaste. Dijo harry a la vez que apresaba el rostro del mortifago con su mano y lo inmovilizaba contra el fangoso suelo. Pettigrew notaba como un objeto puntiagudo se deslizaba desde su mentón por todo el límite de la izquierda de su mandíbula, después la misma sensación llegó por la mitad de su mejilla izquierda. El pulgar de Harry tapaba su ojo izquierdo impidiéndole en todo momento ver de que se trataba, descartó el cuchillo porque sino notaría el dolor de su piel desgarrada. Sintió, como ahora, el objeto puntiagudo se deslizaba justo por su pómulo izquierdo acercándose peligrosamente a su ojo. La mano del ahora rubio fue retirada de su rostro permitiéndole ver como lo que empuñaba era la afilada arma blanca y como la deslizaba a gran velocidad por encima de su ceja izquierda hasta el inicio de su cabello. No entendía como no le dolía a pesar de la presión que notó al deslizarse por su rostro las cuatro veces. Vio como Harry se incorporaba tranquilamente y guardaba el cuchillo en el interior de su chaqueta, mientras el agua de la lluvia se deslizaba por su rostro hasta formar pequeñas gotas en el mentón de su torturador. Volvió a girarse alzando su cabeza para mirar otra vez hacia el cielo como si disfrutara de la intensa lluvia.

-desearas que los primeros en llegar o los únicos... sean los aurores del ministerio. Dijo Harry mientras alzaba su brazo derecho empuñando la varita de colagusano. –"morsmordre" pronunció con fuerza. Un rayo iluminó un momento el cielo, instantes después una gran calavera era marcada en él. Poco a poco se formo una especie de serpiente de humo saliendo de la boca de ese cráneo sin vida, formando por completo la marca de los mortifagos y Voldemort.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, Pettigrew miraba con pavor la marca que otras veces había convocado él mismo. Las palabras del ahora rubio retumban en su cabeza, deseaba que fueran los primeros en llegar, si eran los mortifagos sería castigado con la muerte por su error a pesar que no lo cometiera él. El mortifago miró asombrado a su torturador cuando sin bajar su brazo derecho le apunto con otra varita en su mano izquierda pronunciando el hechizo "desmaius". Lo último que vio fue como un relámpago iluminaba y atravesaba el cielo a gran velocidad ante la marca de los mortifagos, creando el marco de un futuro venidero y relativamente cercano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siete hombres corrían a paso acelerado, cada uno de ellos empuñaba una varita en su mano. La intensa lluvia se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles que delimitaban el camino de tierra por el cual se desplazaban. El agua caída del cielo dificultaba su avance, haciendo que la tierra se convirtiera en barro, complicando el seguir a un ritmo rápido hacia su destino. Sus ropas empapadas se adherían a sus cuerpos aumentando el peso de ellas, provocándoles una mayor resistencia en su empeño de seguir corriendo.

El ramaje espeso de los árboles colindantes les impedía ver el motivo del nerviosismo y preocupación que mostraban sus rostros y la fuerte empuñadura de sus varitas. Un hombre que empezaba acercarse a la mediana edad lideraba ese grupo de hombres, de tez oscura, serio rostro, sin cabello y dos aros que adornaban sus orejas. La respiración fuerte y rápida detonaba el esfuerzo físico realizado para seguir a ese asfixiante ritmo de carrera. De cerca le seguían dos hombres, uno de cabello oscuro y rostro redondeado, y otro de rubio platino y ojos grises casi inexpresivos. Un poco más retrasados dos hombres de cabellos castaños que empezaban a dar muestras de serio cansancio y a su lado y con claras muestras de que eso no era lo suyo, un hombre pelirrojo con la mano en el pecho por la necesidad de aire o mejor dicho un descanso.

-Venga Wesley! Que si no puedes con esto como vas a satisfacer en la cama a tu chica! Gritó el rubio platino mirando con expresión divertida y arrogante a su compañero pelirrojo.

-cállate Mal.. El hombre no pudo continuar al verse por unos instantes en el suelo al tropezar con una raíz de un árbol cercano. La carcajada tanto del rubio como del moreno resonaba en la mente del ahora humillado auror.

-dejaros de estupideces para más tarde! Esto es demasiado importante! Gritó el hombre de tez oscura sin aminorar en ningún momento el paso. Tanto el rubio como el moreno sonreían después de girarse y ver como el pelirrojo recuperaba milagrosamente sus fuerzas y empezaba alcanzarlos con ira en su mirada.

-es tan fácil manipularle... susurró el rubio platino riendo con su compañero de al lado.

Más adelante veían como el camino salía del bosque y daba un leve giro hacia la derecha. Un leve aumento de luz les esperaba al final, un muro de más de tres metros negaba el seguir en línea recta. La intensa lluvia, en parte retenida por los árboles que les rodeaban, les golpeó con virulencia cuando salieron de la leve protección que les brindaba el bosque. Todos alzaron la vista hasta fijar en el centro de su mirada la gran marca impresa en el tormentoso cielo.

-Estad atentos! Por el tamaño de la marca debe ser de uno de los poderosos! Puede que Bellatrix, Nott o incluso Lucius! Draco no quiero que pierdas tu concentración habitual! Dijo quien los lideraba sin dejar de mirar la marca en el cielo. El rubio platino solo afirmó con su cabeza a modo de contestación, tensando aún más su mano alrededor de la varita.

Ese muro de piedra de grandes dimensiones los separaba del lugar que marcaba la señal en el cielo. Rodeado de plantas que emergían de entre las piedras que lo formaban, hacía que el agua de la lluvia resbalase por las hojas inundando más si se podía el camino de tierra. En la lejanía unos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes dejando constancia del sol que se escondía tras las negras nubes que los cubrían en ese punto.

No tardaron ni tres minutos en llegar a la entrada de aquel lugar con ese ritmo alto de carrera a pie. Ante los siete aurores se alzaba una gran puerta de metal. Encima, unas letras forjadas en el mismo metal formando un nombre, "cementerio de Hogsmeade" se alzaban con respeto ante ellos. Todos ellos habían visitado ese lugar varias veces por diferentes motivos. Pero en la memoria de los siete estaba impresa el funeral de estado() de Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter y todos los aurores que perecieron en el final de la gran guerra. Un gran cerrojo de metal atado a una fuerte cadena del mismo elemento mantenía cerrada las puertas que daban acceso al lugar.

-"bombarda" exclamó el pelirrojo señalando a ese objeto. Una fuerte explosión sucedió ante ellos, una más fuerte de lo usual con ese hechizo, obligándoles a taparse los ojos ante el polvo y escombros que levantó el pronunciamiento de esa palabra. El hombre que acababa de lanzar el conjuro sonreía ante su buena tarea realizada. La pequeña nube de polvo se deshizo en el aire mostrando todo lo contrario, el cerrojo continuaba intacto y antes que el auror volviera ha intentar, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo. A su lado el hombre de cabellos rubio platino negaba con la cabeza reprochándole su ineptitud de su acción y al otro lado quien dirigía el grupo de siete personas, el hombre de tez oscura, se había llevado su mano a la cara intentando no creer lo que acababa de ver de uno de sus aurores.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros y de rostro redondeado se acerco al objeto, varita en mano. Introdujo la punta en la cerradura, haciéndola girar como si de una llave se tratara. Instantes después, el cerrojo se abría y liberando la cadena y siendo retirada para abrir la puerta cómodamente ante la perpleja mirada del pelirrojo apellidado Wesley.

-Solo es un barrera anti-muggles para que no puedan entrar dentro... dijo el hombre mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta de metal.

-Ron deberías beber menos y leer alguno de los libros de Hermione... seguro que de algo te servirían... dijo el hombre de cabello rubio platinado mientras entraba al lugar seguido de los demás. El pelirrojo continuaba abochornado por su olvido ante el nerviosismo del lugar y la marca tenebrosa del cielo.

Se detuvieron unos metros más adentro empezando a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Wesley quiero que despiertes de una vez... Strong, Manning, quedaros aquí, impedir que entre o salga nadie del lugar. Los refuerzos tardaran menos de quince minutos. Dijo el hombre de color mientras inspeccionaba la lejanía en busca de algún movimiento. –Longbotton, Malfoy y Wesley seguidme y estar atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Los cuatro emprendieron la marcha adentrándose en el cementerio. Iban avanzando cuidadosamente a pesar que solo se habían separado unos metros de la puerta, mirando cualquier rincón, cualquier árbol, cualquier lugar donde se podría esconder un mago y pudiera tenderles una emboscada. Ron miró hacia sus dos compañeros que aguardaban en la puerta en tarea de vigilancia, vio como se acercaban al muro y algún árbol, primero para comprobar la inexistencia de un enemigo y después ocultarse con un hechizo desilusionador.

-Kingsley... sería mejor abrirnos en abanico para poder abarcar más terreno y evitar cualquier encerrona... dijo susurrando Malfoy para que nadie más lo oyera. Con un movimiento de mano dio como buena la propuesta del auror. Poco a poco se iban separando pocos metros entre ellos sin detener el paso o ralentizarlo demasiado. Los cuatro pares de ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando por si habían visto algo sospechoso como mínimo. Cada vez la marca tenebrosa estaba más encima suyo, amenazante como de costumbre. Draco tenía una extraña sensación, como si alguien los observara con total impunidad. Rebuscaba en cualquier lugar que abarcara su campo de visión en busca del observador invisible. Su nerviosismo se acrecentaba a cada paso, y esa lluvia no ayudaba a ello, dificultaba la visión y entumecía los músculos y huesos a cada segundo que transcurría. Ante ellos se alzaba el pequeño túmulo donde reposaban las tumbas de dos grandes magos por encima de cualquier otro, el rubio creía que los dos poseedores de aquel lugar de prestigio eran merecedores de ello. Fijó la vista en un rosa blanca que permanecía encima de una de ellas pero el brazo levantado de Neville le hizo concentrarse en su tarea de auror.

Todos menos el moreno se agazaparon un poco en posición defensiva. El auror avanzaba sigilosamente entre las tumbas, con su mirada centrada en todo momento en un punto. Los tres restantes vigilaban el perímetro en busca de cualquier movimiento que delatara la presencia de mortifagos. Neville se detuvo por completo, como si de una estatua se tratara, a los ojos de sus dos compañeros y su jefe, parecía perplejo por algo, como si le impidiera moverse por lo que tenía ante él. Los tres se mantenían agazapados pero su mirada estaba fija en su compañero. Una señal de él con la mano les dijo que podían acercarse. Avanzaban temerosos por el rostro indescriptible que mostraba el auror, temerosos de encontrar algo siniestro ante ellos, algo que hasta el más valiente se asustaría o quedaría inmóvil.

Sus profundas respiraciones se detuvieron al ver la escena ante ellos. Un cuerpo tendido ante una tumba mientras en su rostro apenas visible del todo, se unían las gotas de la lluvia con la sangre de las múltiples pequeñas heridas que mostraba. Todos reconocieron al instante de quien se trataba, por eso su reacción, no entendían nada de lo que sucedía. La marca tenebrosa en el cielo, la marca de los mortifagos, y ante ellos, uno de los seguidores del señor oscuro yacía en el suelo, uno de los más importantes. Nunca esperaron que marcara esta situación. –Colagusano... susurró Kingsley aún sin creérselo. El día anterior siguieron su débil rastro durante un par de horas, hasta que esa tarea se convirtió en imposible, y ahora lo tenían ante él. –formad un círculo a su alrededor y posiciones defensivas. Dijo el jefe de aurores haciendo reaccionar al reducido grupo que le acompañaba.

Los ojos de Kingsley estaban fijos en el mortifago por completo, confiaba en sus tres mejores aurores ciegamente y varias veces ya se lo habían demostrado, por lo menos hasta ahora. Un poco agazapado se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Colagusano, mientras Ron, Draco y Neville ocupaban sus posiciones, agazapados en las tumbas cercanas para obtener protección por si se trataba de una emboscada. El rubio seguía con la misma extraña sensación que los observaban, pero a pesar que buscara en cualquier lugar, por remoto que fuera, no vislumbraba nada, ni un movimiento extraño.

El jefe de aurores examinaba el cuerpo del mortifago, viendo como las heridas de su rostro eran como arañazos que no dejaban de sangrar. El rostro hinchado de Colagusano daba muestra de haber recibido varios puñetazos en él, pero sobretodo el aspecto deplorable de su nariz, ahora rota, era prueba irrefutable de ello. Su cuerpo parecía entumecido e inmóvil, como si de algo lo hubiera aprisionado con anterioridad. El mortifago respiraba con mucha dificultad pero su pulso era regular aunque un poco débil.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Colagusano era evidente que donde estuviera su mente era maltratada en todo momento, se revolvía como si le torturaran en todo momento. Kingsley alzó la vista para descubrir que la tumba en la que yacía era la suya propia. Y como lo único inscrito en ella aparte de su nombre era la palabra traidor. Deslizó su mano por encima de toda palabra que había sido borrada por algo que desgarró la piedra confundiendo cualquier escrito que hubiera con anterioridad.

-Kingsley... no hay nadie en los alrededores... dijo Neville sin apartar la vista de los aledaños en ningún momento.

-tiene razón, deberíamos volver a la entrada del cementerio con el cuerpo de Pettigrew y esperar a los refuerzos para rastrear toda la zona. Dijo Ron fijándose en el cuerpo inerte del mortifago.

-está vivo Ron... no se porque todo esto... pero manteneos alerta... Draco, tu que opinas? Dijo el jefe de aurores mirando también ese cuerpo tendido en el suelo sin moverse.

-que no es el momento de buscar un porque... como dijo Neville regresemos a la entrada del cementerio con Colagusano, ya tendremos tiempo de interrogarle sobre lo que sucedió...

Kingsley miraba extrañado a Draco, era un gran conocedor de los mortifagos y tenía la sensación que su frialdad en todo momento para encontrar el porque de cualquier suceso había desaparecido por completo. El jefe de aurores veía como el auror de cabello rubio no paraba de examinar toda la zona a su alrededor. –Draco sucede algo?

Malfoy soltó un suspiro demasiado largo para el gusto de su jefe, sabía que no era una buena señal. Parecía nervioso y preocupado por algo que se le escapaba de las manos. –tengo la sensación que alguien nos vigila todo el tiempo... como si alguien controlara nuestros movimientos a su antojo... tenemos que salir de aquí.

-será lo mejor, tenemos a Pettigrew y en todo este tiempo no hemos visto a ningún mortifago. Llevémoslo a las celdas del ministerio y con todo el equipo revisar, metro a metro, el lugar en busca de alguna pista de lo sucedido. Dijo Kingsley mientras volvía a revisar el estado de salud del mortifago.

Los tres jóvenes aurores no dejaban de rastrear la zona con la mirada, en busca de algo fuera de lo común, de algún mortifago causante de toda esa situación.

El jefe de aurores pronuncio "incarcero" con varita en mano, una cuerda empezó a rodear el cuerpo del mortifago inmovilizándolo por completo. Un rayo pasó junto a él, justo después de oír pronunciado el hechizo "desmaius". El hombre de tez oscura se incorporó para enfrentar al creador de ese hechizo. –mejor asegurarnos del todo que está inconsciente... dijo el auror de cabellos rubios anticipándose a la reacción de su jefe. Kingsley veía en la mirada gris de Draco, la sangre Black que corría con fuerza por sus venas. Una imagen del pasado vino a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en un despacho de sobras conocido por él. Retratos de antiguos Directores de Hogwarts adornaban la pared. Ante él, un ave de aspecto elegante y señorial era acariciada por un anciano de cabello largo y blanco, y barba del mismo aspecto. La mirada celeste detrás de unas gafas de media luna parecía perdida en algún lugar fuera de esa habitación. Una sonrisa misteriosa, como si supiera mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera suponer adornaba su rostro. Pero nada de eso era extraño en Albus Dumbledore, un mago inigualable en todos los aspectos._

_Una fuerte discusión entre dos hombres no parecía turbarle en momento alguno. Uno de cabello negro y grasiento, con una larga túnica negra, rostro serio y nariz aguileña. Su contrincante verbal se mantenía en pie gracias a la ayuda prestada por un viejo bastón. Su rostro lleno de cicatrices mostraba los centenares de duelos por los que había pasado en su dilatada carrera de auror a sus espaldas. Pero lo más peculiar en ese hombre era el ojo mágico que adornaba su rostro, siempre moviéndose en cualquier dirección de forma totalmente independiente al otro._

_Kingsley y Dumbledore seguían sin mediar palabra en aquella fuerte discusión sobre un alumno, y supuestamente seguidor de Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy._

_-Es un mortifago! Severus, no intentes defenderlo porque pertenezca a tu casa y sea tu alumno predilecto. Alastor Moody tomó aire con fuerza para seguir con sus afirmaciones acerca del adolescente. –Por muchas vueltas que le des seguirá siendo una amenaza para este colegio y todos nosotros. Dijo mostrando su verdad como si fuera irrefutable._

_-Basta, deteneos con esta innecesaria discusión. Dijo una voz profunda y calmada perteneciente al actual director de Hogwarts. El anciano mago unió sus manos ante su rostro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para detener la discusión. –los dos tenéis razón, creo que uniendo las dos opiniones el resultado sería el perfecto ante esta situación. No es un mortifago o por lo menos no es un miembro activo de ellos. Los tiempos que se avecinan son de total oscuridad, y cualquier aliado nos es de gran ayuda y sobretodo a Harry. Al terminar se levantó acercándose a la única ventana que decoraba el despacho, observando como la lluvia caía sin cesar, su mirada fijada en un punto concreto de ella. –es un Malfoy, pero por sus venas corre sangre de un antiguo enemigo tuyo del colegio, Severus... muchas veces su actitud me recuerda a Sirius, su arrogancia, el creerse el mejor... en la vida hay actos que cambian por completo a las personas. Puede que en un futuro no muy lejano se convierta en un amigo y aliado, el más fiel de todos ellos. Su sangre Malfoy hará que ande dos pasos más adelantado que cualquier otra persona, la dificultad será saber cuales son..._

_Fin Flashback_

-Dumbledore siempre acertado en sus extraños comentarios... dijo susurrando para él mismo, mientras con otro movimiento de varita alzaba del suelo el cuerpo inconsciente del mortifago. –vamos!

Tras las palabras del jefe de aurores los cuatro iniciaron el regreso a la entrada del cementerio. Encabezados por Draco con su andar que aún mostraba su actitud arrogante habitual, tanto Ron como Neville cubrían los flancos y la retaguardia. En ningún momento dejaban de buscar cualquier movimiento sospechoso a su alrededor, sin dejar de proteger a su jefe ante la vulnerabilidad que mostraba al transportar el inerte cuerpo de Pettigrew.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, convirtiendo cualquier camino decente en un barrizal que dificultaba su regreso. A pesar de la falta de relámpagos que encendieran el cielo momentáneamente o de truenos que los ensordecieran y aturdieran durante escasos segundos, la fuerte tormenta continuaba desatándose encima de ellos. Los rayos de sol que cruzaban las débiles nubes del horizonte les daban una mínima oportunidad de calma y serenidad para registrar todo el lugar. La intensa lluvia y su fuerte repicoteo contra el suelo, impedía que cualquier voz atravesara con claridad una mínima distancia, por consiguiente, otra dificultad en su próxima tarea. Tenían la sensación que la situación meteorológica jugara a favor del causante de todo lo sucedido apropósito, como si quisiera que fuera así.

En su continuo paso hacia la salida Draco se detuvo girando la cabeza lentamente como si algo se le hubiera pasado de largo de todo ese lugar. Los tres aurores restantes preguntaban el porque de esa súbita detención, ninguna respuesta salió de los labios. Su mirada dubitativa y fija en la tumba blanca que se alza tras ellos, hacía más que desconcertante para los restantes. Alzo la vista para fijarla esta vez en la marca tenebrosa de enorme extensión que se cernía sobre ellos en el cielo arrasado por la tormenta. Negó varias veces antes de comunicarles al resto que no sucedía nada, que solo quería comprobar que nadie les siguiera. En la mente de kingsley resonaban las palabras de Dumbledore años atrás, una y otra vez hasta que lo convirtió en una obligación en saber que pasaba por la mente del auror de cabellos rubios.

Tanto Draco, como el jefe de los tres jóvenes aurores, su mente no estaba centrada en seguir su avance seguro hacia la salida. Pero los dos reaccionaron al oír la voz de Ron. –Que demonios!

Draco giró para ver como su compañero de trabajo alzaba su varita hacia enfrente. Al centrar la mirada en la dirección donde apuntaba, pudo ver como Neville también alzaba su varita e imitó el mismo gesto. Ante ellos la grandiosa puerta de metal se erguía totalmente abierta azotada también por la tormenta. A un lado y recostado contra el muro de piedra yacía un cuerpo sin movimiento, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los labios entreabiertos. La inexpresión de su rostro salvo el temor que reflejaban sus ojos abiertos de forma exagerada hicieron creer que había sucedido lo peor, que la maldición imperdonable había sesgado su vida de forma drástica.

-Manning! Manning! Gritaba Ron una y otra vez en busca del otro compañero que debería estar en ese lugar. Neville abandonó la formación para verificar si en efecto la dura realidad, era veraz en todos los sentidos. Una especie de débil gruñido hizo que el pelirrojo centrara la vista en el árbol más cercano, al igual que Kingsley y Draco. Los pasos lentos e inseguros del auror detonaban el temor que atravesaba su cuerpo al acercarse al lugar que procedía ese extraño ruido. Un cuerpo yacía en el suelo junto al árbol, tumbado boca arriba. Ron lo reconoció inmediatamente al ver su rostro con la boca completamente abierta y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. El pelirrojo pudo volver a respirar al ver el vaivén que se producía en el pecho de su compañero de trabajo. Cualquier duda sobre su estado vital fue disipada al oír claramente como ese gruñido era en realidad el ronquido profundo de Manning. Igualmente se arrodilló a su lado para comprobar el latir de su corazón para cerciorarse de ello.

-está durmiendo! Exclamó Neville con mucha alegría en su voz. Ron no pudo más que sonreír ante el hecho que Strong estaba en el mismo estado de quien él había encontrado. Kingsley avanzó unos cuantos metros para primero depositar el cuerpo sin consciencia del mortifago junto a la puerta y acercarse a su subordinado para comprobarlo con sus propios sentidos.

Draco seguía pensativo, en ningún momento demostró sentimiento alguno de euforia o bienestar al saber el estado de vida de sus dos compañeros después de oír a su compañero pelirrojo hacer la misma afirmación. Los ojos del joven auror fijados en la entrada del cementerio, no paraban de recorrer centímetro a centímetro el fangoso suelo en busca de alguna huella que mostrara la huida del autor del aletargamiento de sus dos compañeros. No encontraba ninguna huella que saliera del lugar. –Siendo la única salida significa que aún está aquí... susurró para si mismo antes de girar sobre si mismo y encarar el sombrío cementerio en que se había convertido el lugar.

-has dicho algo Draco? preguntó su jefe mientras se incorporaba, varita en mano, al lado de Manning y Neville. Aunque pareciera incomprensible, el auror inconsciente seguía durmiendo con esa expresión de horror en su rostro y sin cerrar los ojos en ningún momento.

-los muros del cementerio estaban hechizados para evitar que nadie pudiera entrar sin hacerlo por la puerta... verdad? Preguntó Draco con lentitud en sus palabras, demorándose al centrarse más en la búsqueda de algún rastro del agresor.

-así es Draco, nadie pude entrar si no es por aquí... a que viene todo esto?

-Will esta despertando! Exclamó Ron. Los ojos de Kingsley dejaron de centrarse en los grises e inexpresivos donde no encontraría ninguna de las respuestas que buscaba en él, para centrarse en el pelirrojo y la persona tendida en el suelo que empezaba moverse lentamente.

Draco no estaba interesado en lo que sucedía, sino en lo sucedido. Su mirada perdida en el horizonte, en la oscuridad que propiciaban los árboles y la tormenta, en el muro infranqueable que rememorara por palabras de su odiado padre. –entonces... tampoco es posible salir aquí exceptuando la entrada principal... dijo utilizando el mismo tono de voz, lento y pausado.

-que? Kingsley iba a cerciorarse de la pregunta o afirmación de la persona que tenía en frente, pero la mirada perdida y su frío rostro le decían más que una simple explicación. –Si. Según la historia del lugar, el cementerio antes era un castillo propiedad de Merlín. Lo único que logró mantenerse en pie a lo largo de los años fue el muro exterior que lo rodeaba al estar hechizado con magia antigua. Por eso se convirtió en el cementerio de magos ilustres, para proteger sus almas durante toda la eternidad o eso dicen los ancianos del ministerio. Que sucede? Dijo Kingsley con celeridad intentando que la respuesta de Draco fuera inmediata.

El auror de cabello rubio apuntó con su varita hacia la entrada, concretamente al barrizal en que se había convertido por la tormenta. –no hay ninguna huella que salga del cementerio... eso quiere decir que los causantes del ataque a Strong y Manning siguen aquí dentro. Dijo con una voz siniestra, no era por temor a los mortifagos que pudieran estar allí, sino por temor que no fueran solamente ellos.

Un potente rayo cruzó el cielo exactamente encima ellos, justo enfrente de la marca tenebrosa, iluminando el cielo de forma cegadora. Todo el lugar retumbó ante el ensordecedor estruendo que provocó. La inmensa puerta de metal llegó a moverse ante el feroz trueno desatado por la tormenta. El suelo se movía como si de un débil terremoto se desatara bajo ellos.

Draco centró su mirada en la lejanía, justo encima del muro que rodeaba el lugar. Una silueta, realzada por la potente luz del rayo, andaba ágilmente por encima del muro de piedra. Draco entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocar mejor la vista para vislumbrar algún débil detalle de esa sombra en la tormenta. Pero la lejanía y toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba hacía imposible esa tarea. Agarró con fuerza su varita, dispuesto a seguirlo y descubrir quien era el autor de todo lo sucedido.

-NOOOOO! Un grito desgarrador cercano llegó hasta sus oídos, haciendo añicos sus tímpanos debilitados por el intenso trueno. Obligándole a mirar en la dirección de donde provenía el grito al igual que Kingsley. Su compañero auror, antes dormido, estaba en pie, sujeto de los hombros por Neville o por lo menos eso intentaba. Seguía gritando como si alguien lo estuviera atacando, como si lo estuvieran torturando hasta la muerte. En su rostro, Strong mantenía la misma expresión de terror y los ojos completamente abiertos. En su mente rememoraba los últimos agobiantes segundos antes de desmayarse. –Aléjate! Aléjate! Gritaba intentando zafarse del agarre de Neville. Kingsley reaccionó intentando ayudar a su subordinado en calmar a Strong. Draco no entendía que estaba sucediendo, tenía la sensación que todo había sido calculado al milímetro, justo en el momento del trueno, en el momento indicado para que no siguiera la silueta de la persona, como si se tratara de un plan perfecto, como si fueran manipulados como marionetas. Fijó su vista en el lugar donde vio al único sospechoso hasta el momento, pero como se imaginaba, ningún rastro de su presencia. Había perdido la única oportunidad de explicar todo lo sucedido aquella noche, y en su mente no había duda alguna que los hilos de ese manipulador habían dejado de moverse. Giró completamente para ver como Ron se acercaba ayudando a Manning ha poder andar hasta la puerta, seguía aturdido por el ataque de esa sombra evaporada tras un rayo.

-ALÉJATE! ALÉJATE! Gritaba Strong totalmente descontrolado mentalmente. Neville y Kingsley lograron inmovilizarle para que dejara de soltar golpes en el aire pero su expresión seguía igual, controlado totalmente por el terror acontecido.

-"expeliarmus" un rayo rojo atravesó a gran velocidad la poca distancia que separaba esa varita del cuerpo enloquecido de Strong. Los dos aurores que lo rodeaban fueron apartados por el hechizo, y el cuerpo en el que impactó fue lanzado contra el muro, golpeando su espalda y su cabeza contra él.

-Draco... dijo Kingsley negando con la cabeza mientras reprendía su actitud sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

-que quieres... tiene un trauma justo antes que lo dejaran inconsciente, o esperamos un par de días o le producimos otro y listo. Dijo sin darle la menor importancia que hubiera atacado a un compañero. Kingsley por su parte, ni hizo el intento que tomara consciencia de lo que había hecho. Por una parte porque prefería saber a lo que se enfrentaba ahora que era necesario, y por otra, sabía que sus palabras serían meras letras unidas que no tendrían efecto en el rubio auror. Ante la escéptica mirada de su jefe, Draco guardó su varita en el interior de su túnica.

Ron ayudó a su compañero a sentarse junto la puerta de metal, a pocos metros de Pettigrew. Manning se llevó automáticamente su mano a su sien, intentando masajear esa zona para despertar y saber donde estaba.

-Will que pasó? Preguntó Ron intentando ver que no tuviera alguna herida en su cuerpo.

El auror parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar su vista y ver donde estaba. –no se, Kingsley nos dijo que vigiláramos la entrada del cementerio. Jack se quedó al lado de la puerta, y yo me escondí entre los árboles... dijo haciendo esfuerzos para recordar lo sucedido. Vio como Draco le daba la espalda, y a través de la puerta totalmente abierta estaba quien les dio la orden mirándolo atentamente a su explicación.

-quien os atacó? Preguntó Ron perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía ya de por si.

-yo estaba... dijo Manning confundido por todo lo que veía. Giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, zarandeándola en busca de la situación exacta donde recordaba estar antes de ser despertado. –allí... me había aplicado el hechizo desilusionador para confundirme con el entorno... minutos después vi una sombra moverse entre los árboles... lo último que recuerdo es agarrar fuerte mi varita y dar un paso hacia delante, nada más... me atacaron? Terminó preguntando, totalmente desorientado.

-te fijaste como era? Si era alto, bajo, corpulento, como? No viste a ninguna persona, o una máscara, una túnica? Ron estaba acechando a su compañero a preguntas, y los demás sabían que no era el momento adecuado. Pero como de costumbre la poca paciencia e inconsciencia del pelirrojo hacían que sus acciones no fueran las exactas.

-ya basta Ron, déjalo respirar... que te pareció que era Hill? Preguntó Kingsley mucho más calmado.

-un animal, era muy bajo para ser un hombre, pero aún así sería de gran tamaño, no lo se... dijo Manning rascándose la cabeza. Intentado que llegara a su memoria una imagen más exacta, pero la gran velocidad que todo ocurrió no le permitía encontrar ningún detalle.

-que oías? Preguntó Draco con un tono de voz lento y profundo.

-que quieres que oiga! Había la tormenta... pues la lluvia al caer, los truenos, los árboles al moverse... era difícil saber si había algo cerca. Dijo sin darle importancia a nada de lo dicho. Pero la sería mirada de Draco le indicaba todo lo contrario, y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que mostraba al centrar su vista en Kingsley no dejaba menor duda.

-ese algo iba por los árboles... se aprovecho de la climatología para acercarse sin que se percatara de nada. Dijo Draco como si hubiera resuelto el misterio con esa simplicidad.

-pero... yo no oí nada... ningún hechizo... y recuerdo que grité antes de no recordar nada... dijo Strong haciendo esfuerzos para hablar. Obligando por su intervención a que Draco dejará de mostrarse superior a los demás. –y gracias por atacarme, por cierto.

-que es lo que viste Mike? Preguntó Kingsley sin preocuparle los despropósitos de uno y de otro.

-que? Preguntó levantándose con dificultad. Al intentar dar el primer pasó empezó a marearse en exceso, manteniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Neville que parecía inútil con el estado que estaba. El auror ayudó a su compañero a volver a sentarse y negarle que volviera hacer el intento sin ayuda de alguien.

-que fue lo último que viste? interrogó Kingsley enfatizando el carácter temporal que incluía la nueva pregunta.

El solo intento de recordar cualquier imagen de lo sucedido asustó a Strong. Su mirada perdida y aterrorizada hizo acto de presencia nuevamente. –una zarpa... una enorme zarpa negra... venía hacia mi con uñas prominentes... creí que me arrancaría todo el rostro de un solo intento... dijo con la respiración entrecortada y muy dificultada por el pavor de esa imagen. Acariciaba su rostro con fiereza para comprobar que no era así, que esa amenazadora garra no había cumplido con la intención que creyó adivinar instantes antes de caer desmayado.

-y como... fue lo único que llegó a preguntar Ron desde la distancia, las significantes miradas de Kingsley y Draco le ahuyentaron de continuar con su repetitivo interrogatorio.

-será mejor que les dejemos descansar, seguro que conseguiremos más información si están relajados y recuperados de todo esto. Dijo Kingsley mirando a sus tres subordinados dejando claras las intenciones que tenía respecto de lo sucedido.

Antes que pudieran moverse lo más mínimo, el ruido de varias personas acercándose a pie al lugar los alertó de que no todo había terminado por el momento. Kingsley alzó su puño cerrado al aire, señalándoles que tomaran posiciones defensivas ante el inminente ataque. Ron empezó adentrarse nuevamente en el cementerio sin dejar de apuntar a la entrada. De cerca le seguía Manning arrastrándose por el suelo como podía. Los cuatro aurores apuntaban al mismo lugar, con el hechizo indicado en la punta de la lengua para pronunciarlo y sorprender a sus atacantes.

Draco azotó su varita pronunciando "depulso". Un rayo salió de ella en dirección al limite de la puerta, el cuerpo de un hombre pareció al instante impactando en él de lleno, impulsándolo hacia tras sin poder hacer nada. Los tres aurores restantes iban hacer lo propio con las siluetas de los hombres que acaban de aparecer. Pero un fuerte grito surcó el aire a gran velocidad. –parad! Bajad las varitas. Pronunció el que acababa de realizar el primer hechizo.

Las simples siluetas se convirtieron en hombres con túnicas, pero no las negras que esperaban y escondidos tras una mascara en forma de calavera, sino sin ninguna igualdad entre ellas y con el rostro totalmente descubierto. –bajad las varitas es Draco! dijo quien parecía encabezar el numeroso grupo que se formó en instantes frente al cementerio.

-Penninton! Perdonar, creímos que erais Mortifagos. Dijo Kingsley acercándose junto con Draco. Tanto Ron, como Neville, Strong y Manning respiraban tranquilos al ver quienes eran. El último volvió a recostarse contra la puerta de metal recuperándose de su ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

-Kingsley que ha sucedido? Llegamos tarde? Preguntó el nombrado observando sus dos compañeros sentados en el suelo y un tercer cuerpo, atado e inmóvil en el suelo frente a él. –Pettigrew? Es... es él? pero estaba muerto...

-ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones... dijo con semblante serio el jefe de aurores al fijar su mirada en él, únicamente reconocido mortifago por los miembros de la orden del fénix. –registrar todo el cementerio, metro a metro. Revisad árboles, detrás de las tumbas, los muros exteriores... absolutamente todo. Creemos que quien haya hecho todo esto permanece atrapado dentro, no sabemos el número, pero ir con mucha precaución, pueden ser Bellatrix o Lucius. Dijo Kingsley volviendo la mirada hacia Draco que se mostraba totalmente inexpresivo y sin afirmar su versión de los hechos.

-entendido jefe! Vamos chicos ya le habéis oído. Dijo Penninton seguido de 14 aurores más.

A cada segundo que pasaba la lluvia iba cediendo en su intención de dificultarlo todo aún más. Las miradas silenciosas de los tres jóvenes aurores y su jefe se iban sucediendo entre las voces lejanas de sus demás compañeros, mientras las desviaban al interior del cementerio para asegurarse que todo marchaba bien.

-y ahora? Dijo Neville lanzando la pregunta al aire mientras se agazapaba al lado de Strong, comprobando nuevamente su estado de salud.

-Ron, tu estás bien? Y supongo que tu Neville, igual... dijo Kingsley sin esperar una mínima respuesta por parte de ellos. –vosotros dos quedaos aquí custodiando la puerta. Draco y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlos a San Mungo, a los tres... terminó el jefe de aurores sin que hubiera ninguna duda que sus órdenes serían cumplidas sin preguntar.

Manning consiguió levantarse y mantenerse en pie por si solo, en cambio, Strong necesitaba la ayuda de Draco en todo momento. Kingsley se acercó al mortifago, utilizando su varita para alzar del suelo el cuerpo inconsciente.

Ron y Neville alzaron sus varitas en señal que se preparaban para la tarea impuesta. Solo hicieron falta dos frases para situarse en sus posiciones y aguardar a cualquier incursión del enemigo o en el mejor de los casos, un amigo. Siguieron los mismos pasos que sus compañeros, ocultándose en un lugar cercano y de posición ventajosa en un duelo, pero con la diferencia de estar prevenidos de un posible ataque.

-Draco será mejor que hagamos un traslador a San Mungo. Dijo Kingsley depositando en el suelo el cuerpo de Pettigrew. Solo habían avanzado un centenar de metros por el mismo camino por el que se acercaron al lugar hacia ya varios minutos. En mucho peor estado se encontraba en esos momentos, complicando mucho su avance, sobretodo a Strong por el estado de shock en el que permanecía. El rubio seguía sin moverse con la vista alzada al cielo, sin responder, solo ayudando a mantenerse en pie a su compañero, era como si el también hubiera caído en un estado aletargado. –draco? preguntó Kingsley preocupado por él. Al ver que no respondía alzó su vista al cielo al ver en que se nubló la consciencia del rubio auror. Su mente no daba crédito a la que veía, la marca tenebrosa, antes tan amenazadora dibujada en el cielo había desaparecido sin ninguna explicación.

-simples marionetas maniobradas por una hábil mente, eso es lo que somos realmente... marionetas a su merced... dijo Draco susurrando para si mismo, mientras las, ahora débiles e insignificantes, gotas de lluvia caía sobre sus rostros alzados y el inconsciente del mortifago. –vamos. Continuó alzando la voz, casi ordenándoselo a su jefe, sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Ya tendría tiempo de analizarlo a la perfección.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ante mi, la casa de mis padres en el Valle de Gódric. En ningún momento creí que sería mi hogar y menos en estas condiciones en las que vivo. "Muerto", alejado de cualquier persona que no sean ellos cuatro. Realmente nunca pensé que llegaría a tener un hogar, primero por los dursley, nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a ese lugar, hogar. No les puede culpar en parte, era un extraño en su casa, en su familia y de un mundo el cual odiaban motivado por los celos de mi tía. Por un vendito segundo creí que podría llegar a tener un hogar con Sirius, y en verdad es así pero no de esta forma, sin saber realmente como están los demás. Y lo más increíble de todo es que en esta extraña familia que somos forma parte Severus, menos para Sirius, esos dos nunca cambiarán.

Tras un largo suspiro me acerco a la casa por su camino de entrada, como siempre aguardando mi regreso está Hedwig en el bosque cercano. Nunca creí que la fidelidad de esta lechuza no se perdería ni con los años de ausencia.

Se puede decir que ha sido una mañana de lo más interesante como mínimo. Creí que sería diferente, que el apresar a Pettigrew supondría una dificultad mucho mayor, que presentaría batalla hasta sus últimas fuerzas. Pero definitivamente es un cobarde, que más puedo pedir. Por un segundo creí que todo se me iba de las manos, que todo lo planificado durante el día de ayer perdía el lógico control que había planeado, pero por suerte pude librarme de esos dos aurores sin herirlos lo más mínimo y sin que llegaran a verme. Todo no puede ser perfecto, tuve la vana ilusión que apareciera algún mortifago y pudiera interrogarlo para saber más sobre su situación y todos sus movimientos, pero están asustados de eso estoy seguro. El ministerio de magia sabe quienes son y no pueden ocultarse tras su vida aparente normal, temen terminar en azkaban o una sentencia aún peor.

Severus tenía razón y por un momento se me escapa una sonrisa de satisfacción ante su verdad. Todos los aurores son muy predecibles, incluso demasiado fácil ha sido manipularles a mi antojo. La primera vez que me dijo esa afirmación, yo la negué por completo, creía que era un imposible de realizar. Como una sola persona podría engañar a tantos personas a la vez? y no simples magos crédulos ante cualquier noticia del ministerio de magia, sino aurores de reconocido prestigio. En mi entrenamiento en Hogwarts lo veía imposible, pero su afirmación incluso creo que ahora se queda corta. Ahora entiendo porque Dumbledore nunca se fió realmente del departamento de aurores, son demasiado manejables, siempre con las mismas estrategias, con las mismas formas de reaccionar ante un hecho... son demasiado predecibles ante cualquier amenaza. Sabía que Voldemort podría jugar con ellos y provocar una masacre de magos con talento, pero el verdadero problema recae en que siempre puede haber un infiltrado, alguien que informe a los mortifagos todos sus movimientos. Solo necesitaba a un auror débil para poner en jaque a todo el departamento y eso Dumbledore lo sabía a la perfección.

Me detengo frente a la puerta encendiendo un cigarrillo con mi encendedor plateado, inhalando el humo con tranquilidad, alargando la calada, intentando serenarme ante cualquier comentario de esos dos. Tonks no me preocupa, y mucho menos Severus, pero esos dos... nunca creí esa reacción en Remus, en Sirius era algo demasiado predecible. No creo que ahora deba preocuparme tampoco por el primero, supongo que el dormir un mes en el sofá no es que alente mucho a criticarme. Giro la vista para ver como Hedwig no se ha movido ni un centímetro de ese árbol, el también sabe que se queda sin comida si los avisa de mi llegada. Busco en uno de mis bolsillos las llaves que retrasan el poder entrar en la casa de mi supuesta propiedad. Giró con rapidez el picaporte adentrándome con celeridad en el interior de la casa, depositando mis gafas de sol en el mueble más cercano y sin detenerme en mi camino hasta la cocina.

Por suerte no hay nadie ni en el salón ni en la cocina, hasta que aparezcan... que pena que no haya nadie para apostar sobre quien hace la primera pregunta, y la más inoportuna. Acercó el cenicero para depositar con dos ligeros toques la ceniza acumulada en mi cigarrillo. Delante de mi, encima la mesa de la cocina reposa El profeta enseñando el titular principal del día, muy diferente y, desde luego, mucho menos importante que el de mañana. El solo ver ese periódico, la imagen de Hermione riendo y feliz mientras nos dirigíamos a la madriguera se propaga por mi mente nublando mi razón y mi juicio de los actos cometidos desde que la volví a ver. Confusión, maldita confusión, un minutos sin pensar en nada y ya apareces en mi mente.

Abro la nevera en busca de algo para beber, que me aturda o me despierte, pero que me quite este ensoñación de la mente. Con su imagen en ella creo que no podría controlarme ante algo que dijeran. Entre todas las posibles opciones me decido por una cerveza y cierro la puerta del refrigerador. Empiezo a revisar la cocina en busca de un abridor o de algo que me sirviera para ello. –estúpido... me digo a mi mismo en vuelto en un susurro por no pensar en ello. Agarro uno de mis cuchillos, y afianzo la punta en el tapón de la botella de cristal. Con un rápido y preciso movimiento consigo retirar el único impedimento que no permite que el deseado líquido llegue a mis labios. Hago girar el cuchillo entre mis dedos de la mano derecha a modo de pasatiempo mientras saboreo el primer trago de esa bebida, en parte refrescante. En la otra mano mantengo mi cigarrillo encendido y mi cerveza mientras mi mente vuelve alejarse hacia el mismo lugar que unos segundos antes. –no se donde he dejado mi cerebro... digo negando con la cabeza al ver que no consigo apartarla de mi mente.

-nosotros tampoco, se puede saber donde te metiste? Preguntó la, ahora irritante, voz de Sirius desde la puerta de la cocina. Le miro con desprecio, viendo como Remus se interna en la cocina conteniéndose la necesidad de hacer la misma pregunta con el mismo tono desagradable. Pero seguramente, la posibilidad de dormir un mes seguido en el sofá del salón, no es algo de su agrado por solo hacerme una desafortunada pregunta.

Detengo el movimiento del cuchillo atrapando la hoja de este con mis dedos. Podría que decir sin pensarlo... pero mentiría como un bellaco, lanzo el cuchillo con precisión y fuerza contra Sirius. Parece como si el tiempo se ralentizara ante mis ojos, viendo como mi cuchillo daba vueltas sobre si mismo, como si cortara el aire que se interponía entre él y su objetivo. Observando como el rostro de enfado de sirius cambiaba, de forma bastante cómica, a uno de sorpresa para convertirse en uno que reflejaba terror en menos de un segundo. El cuchillo dio su última vuelta, encarando la afilada hoja al objetivo que elegí desde un principio.

(mirar si me siento culpable por mi retraso que os pongo un poquito más para no dejarlo con todo el misterio y la intriga)

Un seco y fuerte golpe son la señal que el cuchillo atravesó el objetivo seleccionado. Veo como Sirius enfoca su mirada en el cuchillo clavado apenas un centímetro a la derecha de su cabeza. Su expresión de miedo reflejada en el filo del cuchillo es bastante divertida, y sobretodo satisfactoria porque reprimirá sus estúpidas preguntas por un buen tiempo. Tonks parece sorprendida, pero Remus permanece con la mirada fija y también asustada por si le sucede lo mismo.

Doy un trago a mi cerveza y me dirijo al paralizado animago, con paso lento y seguro. –fue una suerte que ayer me quitara la chaqueta nada más llegar, no crees Sirius? Pregunto entre sarcástico y divertido. Su única reacción fue mirarme sin poder articular palabra alguna mientras me acercaba cada vez más.

-no he ido a ver, ni a Hermione, ni a mi hija... si eso es lo que querías saber... dije alargando cada palabra, intentando que sonaran más duras y llenas de ira de lo que en realidad eran. Arranco el cuchillo de la atravesada puerta, revelando el profundo y perfecto agujero producido en ella. Tonks me mira entre divertida y enojada, supongo que no sabe por cual decantarse. Me acerco a ella con la misma lentitud que antes, pero con sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en mis labios y alzando un ceja. Al ver mi actitud solo sonríe, he de suponer que la parte enfadada ha desaparecido y que los otros dos aún están petrificados a mi espalda con lo sucedido. Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo acercándola medio paso hacia mi para depositar un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo. Acorto la distancia entre mis labios y su oído para susurrarle –estoy bien... y te lo prometí, no he hecho ninguna estupidez no premeditada. Dije divertido para que entendiera y sobretodo, pudiera domar a las dos fieras después que desapareciera.

Al separarme de ella, me guiña un ojo demostrándome la complicidad adquirida en estos años desde mi "muerte". Ahora es Tonks la que me abraza y realiza las mismas acciones. –después hablamos sin estos dos molestando y gruñendo.

Nos volvemos a separar y me dirijo a la biblioteca para descansar un rato, dando un trago a mi cerveza y una calada al cigarrillo. Antes de atravesar la puerta, desvío mi vista hacia la cocina para encontrarme a esos dos en el mismo sitio, aún sin reaccionar, y Tonks sonriendo y tratando de ocultar una gran carcajada al igual que yo. Lo último que oigo tras cerrar la puerta y sentarme en el sillón que acabo de convocar es un grito de advertencia de Tonks. –como lo molestéis lo más mínimo! Os juro que los dos os haréis compañía en el sofá durante semanas! Ante esa amenaza solo pude esbozar una sonrisa intentando mantener la compostura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues aquí termina el capítulo... ooohhhh...

Más o menos es igual de largo que los dos últimos, así que no os quejareis mucho por leer poco... de otras cosas si, pero de leer poco no jejeje

Que os ha parecido el capítulo? Interesante? He de reconocer que si dependiera de mi lo hubiera vuelto a escribir... pero como que otro mes esperando mi actualización no hubiera sentado muy bien... si que me gusta el capítulo sobretodo algunas partes, pero hay otras que las hubiera cambiado pero por tiempo y preferir que no empiecen las amenazas lo he dejado de esta forma.

Respecto a la lentitud de algunos momentos y sobretodo el repetir acciones y palabras... mi intención era que os dierais cuenta de la frase de Harry cuando cambio a primera persona... que los aurores son predecibles y manipulables... espero que lo hayais entendido así y no os hayais cansado de leer

Otro comentario del capítulo es el titulo del mismo, es un homenaje a una gran película, por no decir una de las mejores de la historia del cine, El Padrino o The Godfather en V.O. el homenaje es la palabra marionetas por la imagen del cartel al lado del nombre de la película que es una marioneta. La película es antigua, de 1974 creo que era, pero he de decir que es para mayores de edad, no por escenas de sexo... sino por la violencia y sangre que hay. Yo recomiendo solo la original, no las dos secuelas que hicieron después porque no tienen el nivel de la primera.

Y último comentario... habrá más momentos de violencia o sangre como la que he puesto en estos dos últimos capítulos... si creeis que debo subir la calificación del fic a mayores de edad decirlo... yo creo que no porque la violencia misma que aparece en los informativos de la TV y demás es mucho menor que esto, pero bueno...

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review! Muchísimas gracias! y perdón a quienes no contestara! Agradecimientos a: **samej, sakurawinner, jim, Airam lilian lupin, shadim, dragonfly81, taito seishiro, hikari katsuragi, hermionedepottergranger, Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, brinitonks, dulcire, O. Jane Granger, alexa-potter, alohopotter, ale snape li, mafe, dominus, soyunangel, Lord Black, UsagiPotter**

Por último decir, que los reviews que no he contestado no significa que no los lea, sino todo lo contrario. Leo todos los reviews y me animan a continuar escribiendo, son como una droga jejeje de verdad muchísimas gracias.

Por cierto, no dejo spoilers para no dejaros con la intriga de lo que sucederá... sino ya me matais jejeje

Una mención especial a dos reviews.

Primero al de Lord Potter... como puedes ver el fic no está muerto, le clavaron una espada en el estomago pero aún se mueve, mala suerte, el pesado no termina de morir ni a patadas, aún se retuerce jejeje

Y segundo... a Ale Snape Li... estoy seguro que no he contestado a tu review... o eso creo, ya no lo se... pero darte las gracias de darte cuenta de ese pequeño detalle sobre el capitulo 12... eres la primera! o la primera que lo pone por escrito en un review jejeje eso no significa que responda con detalles a tu review... sino la trama y un poco de intriga que tiene el fic se iría a la... jejeje

Un saludo, med3s! Si, sigo vivo, al igual que mi fic... lo siento pero ni agonizando dejamos de molestar jejeje


	15. lluvia y sangre en el callejon

SEGURAMENTE NO LO PODEIS CREER!!! NO CREEIS QUE SEA POSIBLE QUE HAYA REGRESADO!!! Bueno... hay tres personas que si, y dos que me amenazan casi cada día... bueno... cada día que las veo jajajajaja

Casi 4 meses después de la última actualización... se podria decir que he tenido una crisis de creatividad... incluso podria señalar unas cuantas excusas del porque de mi retraso... pero mejor no molestaros mucho haciendos leer cosas que o no creereis o os importara un pimiento y medio, bueno... ni medio pimiento...

Solo decir... muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia, y tranquilos que no la voy a dejar jejeje

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que dejaisteis un review!!!! Sea ahora o hace tiempo jejeje!!! Y mis sinceras disculpas a quien no le haya contestado... 4 meses... como que uno pierde la cuenta por donde iba en la contestación jejejeje

Avisos... que extraño...

Primero: el capitulo es bastante largo la verdad... coger agura, algo para comer... no dire cosas ilegales que aquí somos todos muy sanos... cof cof yo no cof cof jajajajaja

Segundo: el capitulo... sinceramente... es bastante malo, seguramente opinareis lo mismo al final, me amenazareis como puedo escribir tan mal... ya lo vereis como es asi

Tercero: el capitulo... es muy raro... direis... pero que le ha pasado a la historia

Cuarto: para los amantes de los giros en un solo capitulo... como lo vais a disfrutar jejejeje

Quinto: para los que me quereis matar por mi tardanza, fundad un club, montar una ong para mantener la salud mental del escritor... jejejeje necesitareis mucho apoyo, eso si

Sexto: en este capitulo tambien pondre el aviso de escenas sangrientas, o subidas de tono violento para las personas con el estomago delicado, por cierto, si se requiere un aumento de la calificación del fic, decirlo que yo lo hago

Septimo: en verdad esto no es un aviso... pero como es el siete... ya tenemos titulo del septimo libro de harry potter!!!!! uooohhh!!! Yyyy... FELIZ AÑO 2007 para todos mis lectores, tanto dejen review o no, y tambien para los que no leen mis historias leñe jejejeje

Disclaimer: los personajes de Hp pertenece a JKR, WB, ASIDSAGASIGN, ASDNFSAFA, LPLSQESSQESP y bla bla bla... sin fines de lucros y demas historias.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**LLUVIA Y SANGRE EN EL CALLEJON DE LONDRES**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o**

Llevo hora y media tumbado en el sillón negro que aparecí en la biblioteca. Se podría decir que no he hecho nada porque ni me he movido, pero estoy agotado, agotado de pensar. Si alguien me oyera seguro que empezaría a reír ante tal estupidez. Agotado por pensar, hasta a mi me parece estúpido! Pero lo estoy. Si cualquier persona, sea muggle o mago, viera lo que transcurre por mi mente estaría aterrorizado.

Giro la cabeza hacia el escritorio, donde reposan el cenicero y la botella de cerveza. Porque tiene que desarrollarse de esta forma, porque tienen que involucrarse tantas personas sean inocentes o no, no importa. Si pudiera elegir sería un duelo entre Voldemort y yo, un duelo a muerte. Donde la profecía tomaría toda su relevancia a lo largo de estos años, y culminaría para bien o para mal. Si pudiera elegir impediría como fuera que me siguieran a enfrentarme a mi destino por segunda vez, no tienen que arriesgar sus vidas por ayudarme. Pero me agota el solo pensar que no podré elegir, que me seguirán hasta la muerte si es preciso, que habrán personas involucradas, y desgraciadamente, en ese momento tendré que elegir... victima o villano.

A partir de mañana se iniciará una cuenta atrás sin retorno y sin control. En mis manos ya no estará el poder maniobrar con el tiempo necesario. Mis actos tendrán sus consecuencias, maldita sea, odio cuando Severus tiene razón... Solo espero que esos tres me ayuden con el último objetivo antes que todo empiece.

Unos tímidos y suaves golpes en la puerta me despierta de mi ensoñación. Al escuchar tres cadenas de dos golpes me aventuro adivinar de quien se trata. El picaporte empieza a girar, sonado un pequeño ruido al abrir la cerradura. La puerta se abre temerosa y dulces palabras pidiendo permiso atraviesan la pequeña abertura hasta el momento. –puedo pasar Harry?

-Tonks... hace falta que responda? Digo divertido mientras me recoloco en el sofá, sentándome seria y correctamente, sin dejar de hacer girar entre mis dedos el último cuchillo en mi poder.

-no me tirarás ningún cuchillo a la cabeza, verdad? Pregunta súbita y, sobretodo, seria, algo no muy normal en ella.

-tranquila... están todos clavados en el techo, aunque quisiera, no podría. Miento deliberadamente, al percatarme de su cambio de actitud.

-perfecto, porque sino yo te tiro tu cerveza a la cabeza. Dice divertida, abriendo sin temor y mostrándome el "chantaje" por si me negaba a dejarla entrar. Agarro la hoja del cuchillo entre mi dedo pulgar y el índice preparándome de antemano.

Con un suave toque con su pie, empuja la puerta, haciendo el intento de cerrarla y evitar que el frío metal atraviese, primero el aire, para terminar clavándose en la madera de la puerta. Pero mi intuición no me falló y una mano impide que la puerta termine cerrándose. Tal como Tonks intentó, en vano, evitar que sucediera la hoja del cuchillo atraviesa la puerta un centímetro por encima de esa mano, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, supongo que casi te atraviesen la mano al intentar entrar en un lugar deshace cualquier idea de seguir adelante.

Solo pude sonreír divertido ante la amenazante mirada de Tonks hacia Remus antes de cerrar la puerta por completo. El hombre es el único animal que cae dos veces en la mismo error, supongo que los licántropos se unen a esa definición, y con atenuantes aumentativos de ella... A este paso terminará de por vida obligado a dormir en el sofá.

-me puedes refrescar el porque sigo amando a ese hombre? Me pregunta de forma graciosa, alzando un ceja y señalando la puerta. Agarra el cuchillo que la atraviesa y lo arranca sin demasiadas complicaciones. –si... yo tampoco tengo respuesta. Toma, esto es tuyo. Dice lanzando el cuchillo al aire, calculando el giro de este y sobretodo su afilada hoja de metal, lo capturo sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Al llegar hasta el sofá se deja caer a mi lado, como si estuviera también agotada. Creo que el mantener esos dos alejados de la puerta no es una tarea muy placentera, la compadezco de tener que aguantarnos a los tres. Me muestra la botella de cerveza, esperando que la haga de mi propiedad. No rechazaré semejante oferta.

-que! Me vas a dejar sin poder acompañarte? Como eres capaz de torturar a una persona de esta forma... dice divertida tras ver como retiraba el tapón de mi cerveza y no hacia ningún intento de retirar él de la suya. Solo puedo dejar escapar una risa fría y entrecortada, si supiera hasta donde he podido llegar hasta el momento, sin duda no haría ese comentario.

-me vas a decir que ha sucedido? Me pregunta directamente después de tomar, ambos, el primer trago.

Giró la cabeza y fijo mi mirada en sus ojos para que se cerciore que no miento. Como acto reflejo curvo mi ceja derecha y dibujo media sonrisa en mis labios. –No. digo tranquilamente. Una sola palabra, una sílaba, un solo significado, una simple y firme negación. Cuantas veces cuando pronuncio esta palabra, anhelando que las preguntas se cesaran en el mismo instante que yo lo deseo. Si albergué alguna esperanza que eso ocurriera... como que no.

-dijiste que hablaríamos. Dice completamente seria. Odio esa seriedad, es como si la gente creyera que con el hecho de fruncir el entrecejo e intentar penetrar en tu mente con la mirada consiguiera sus deseos. Solo una persona consigue conmigo ese anhelo, y desgraciadamente para Tonks, sabe que no está aquí para pronunciar las palabras por ella.

-mmmmm... mis palabras exactas fueron, después hablamos sin estos dos molestando y gruñendo, en ningún momento dije que hablaríamos de ese tema. Así que técnicamente, no estoy obligado a responder a esa pregunta. Dije irónicamente mientras me acercaba otra vez la botella a mis labios.

-te odio... farfulló entre dientes, retándome por mi actitud habitual de evadir respuestas según crea conveniente.

-Si tuviera que hablar conmigo mismo seguro que también me odiaría... odio que tengan razón! A parte, lo hago por tu bien... sino te digo nada hasta mañana, no te tengo que mentir y tú me odiarás menos. Si sucediera lo contrario, te mentiré y mañana me odiaras más que ahora por saber la verdad... cual crees que es la mejor opción? Elijas la que elijas igualmente sabrás la verdad mañana. Digo sarcásticamente, exagerando cada frase, esperando que entienda que no se lo voy a decir. Fijo mis ojos en los suyos, agotando segundo tras segundo a la espera que decida la opción correcta.

-te odio... dice susurrando, pero esta vez derrotada, creo que con los años he conseguido cambiarla un poco.

-ya se que me odias... pero adoras mi culo, así que estás a la par entre odio y amor. Justo en la delgada línea que los separa, como va lo de hacer equilibrios? Digo divertido, provocando su sonrisa.

-tonto...

-eso también lo se.

Los dos estallamos a carcajadas ante tal "obviedad". A partir de ese momento no hubo ninguna pregunta acerca del porque me había marchado esa mañana. Los dos ya sabíamos cual sería mi respuesta, y sobretodo de ninguna utilidad para ella.

Media hora llevábamos ahí sentados, hablando, como hacía tiempo que no hacíamos, como los amigos que somos ahora. Confiando el uno en el otro al nivel de que preguntas serían respuestas con sinceridad y cuales no. los dos llegamos a un acuerdo sin palabras que lo enmarcaran en el aire, sin necesidad de hacérselo saber al otro. Ella no quería que le mintiera, y yo no quería que se enfadara conmigo. No se trata de que gane uno o que gane el otro, sino que ninguno de los dos pierda.

-Harry... así que desde que llegaste no pensaste ni en Hermione, ni en Lily... me preguntó intentando, y realizando, una imitación bastante horrorosa de Hermione, frunciendo el cejo y mordiéndose el labio.

-yep...

-mentiroso... dijo señalando el techo con el dedo índice de su mano en la que mantenía su segunda cerveza.

Alzo la vista al techo de la biblioteca, se que me encontraré, y más preguntas recaerán sobre mí persona. Pero al presuponer que guardar el secreto de mi propia hija, pues una baza a mi favor que las cuestiones cesarán lo más rápidamente posible.

Cuatro cuchillos clavados en el techo formando una L, hace que la afirmación de Tonks sea veraz. No se porque, pero solo verlo, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, los ojos verdes de mi hija se clavan en mi mente y la imagen de Hermione bloquea mis sentidos.

-añoraba tu verdadera sonrisa... oigo el débil susurro de Tonks. Parpadeo, volviendo a la realidad del lugar, sentado junto a mi amiga, y esperando una explicación detallada sobre su afirmación. Fijo mi mirada en ella, alzando una ceja, esperando que se decida a reconocer que la oí su débil susurro. Mueve sus labios varias veces, buscando con que palabras empezar la introducción. Dudando si ser directa, si me enfadaré por lo que dirá, si serían las palabras exactas, si debió ni siquiera a pensar en eso. Dudas y más dudas se acumulaban en su mente, y sus ojos no ocultaban su nerviosismo. –añoraba tu verdadera sonrisa... Harry, desde que sucedió tu lucha con Voldemort hace ya siete años, que no eres el mismo, que te ocultas tras una mascara para no mostrar como te sientes, como sufres día tras día... no digo que en parte estés feliz, que estés bien con esta situación. Al final todos lo hemos aceptado, pero ninguno dejó atrás la persona más importante en su vida, excepto tú... ríes, sonríes miles de veces cada día, con las estupideces de Sirius, las mías, las peleas entre esos dos insoportables, con las bromas que hacemos juntos o que haces por tu cuenta... pero esa sonrisa es diferente, es especial, cuando la veo es como si transmitieras toda tu magia a los demás, como si la serenidad de ese momento calmara a cualquier persona a tu alrededor... como si tu paz interior afectara a los demás... En Hogwarts, cuando entrenábamos, cada vez que la veías aparecías con esa sonrisa y todo cambiaba, toda tu seriedad desaparecía y volvía el Harry de siempre... y ahora es lo mismo, pero diferente. Tienes a una pequeñaja que te produce la misma sonrisa y tu lo sabes, no puedes quitarte sus ojos de la mente... y crees que el sentirte así te debilitará ante Voldemort, que si te dejas llevar por los sentimientos no conseguirás derrotarle, y eso no es así...

Tonks al principio me miraba expectante, pero después satisfecha al creer que había acertado, que esa era el motivo de porque me aislaba durante horas sin permitir que nadie me viera. No es así, se que no me debilitaría ante Voldemort, que podría derrotarle. En realidad, no se si podría protegerles a ellos, no quiero que den sus vidas por mi destino, se que lo harían, pero no se lo permitiré en ningún momento.

-así que en resumen, añoras esa sonrisa... y estás celosa porque no eres tú quien la provoca. Dije hábilmente para cambiar de tema.

-serás creído!!!! Dice enojada y divertida, abalanzándose sobre mí. Obligándome a tumbarme en el sofá para no ser golpeado.

-que sepas que no dejaré que me violes... dije mientras mantenía sus muñecas atrapadas entre mis manos. Bufó exasperada ante mi comentario, intentando zafarse de mi agarre. –así que nunca pensaste en violarme...

-NO! dijo totalmente indignada, o por lo menos lo aparentaba. Su cabello rosa chicle iba adquiriendo un tono más intenso, dejando en evidencia que empezaba a perder el control.

-que mentirosa! Y la vez que entré en la ducha y tú estabas allí desnuda, vi como me mirabas! Porque te di la toalla, que sino... dije divertido provocándola aún más.

-Nunca! Eres un mentiroso Harry! dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes, pero en parte el color rosado que habían adoptado débilmente sus mejillas la delataban.

-y si lo dejáramos que si yo no amara a Hermione y tu no amaras a Remus, nos violaríamos mutuamente... dije intentando no estallar en carcajadas, delatando mi artimaña.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Tonks, dejando de luchar para atacarme. Tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta donde había caído. –Serás! yo... yo no quise decir eso... yo... dijo como pudo, Sonrojándose violentamente. Envuelta en una vergüenza sin limites, se levantó, intentando ocultarme su rostro para que esta no aumentara más. En vano, hizo el intento de abandonar la biblioteca, girando sobre si misma. Pero supongo que los reflejos que adquirí gracias al quidditch, y sabiendo que esa sería su reacción, la agarré del brazo antes que pudiera dar ni siquiera el primer paso. Sentándome bien otra vez y atrayéndola para que hiciera lo mismo a mi lado.

Solo podía sonreír ante la actitud de adolescente que adoptaba. Siendo incapaz de voltearse para mirarme y mucho menos fijarse en mi rostro o mis ojos. Me siento mal al manipularla, para no tener que mostrar mi opinión respecto a lo que se avecina. Al no querer compartir mis dudas sobre si saldré vivo, al no llegar a plantearme tan siquiera la posibilidad de salir vivo. Me acerco a su oído para susurrarle otro de los tantos secretos que compartíamos a los ojos de los otros tres. –tonta... dicho de forma cariñosa. -si no me hubieras dado tal bofetada en ese momento, estoy seguro que no hubiera podido controlarme... dije divertido posando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, ocultando a la vez una pequeña risa que ella no pudo conseguir evitarla. –puede que sea un mago poderoso... pero sigo siendo hombre, con lo dormido que iba ese día y ver tal belleza, casi me lancé a por ti! Los dos estallamos en carcajadas recordando esa mañana en la ducha.

-serás todo lo poderoso que quieras... pero ir sin camiseta o directamente en ropa interior, no ayuda mucho a que una mujer se pueda controlar. Dijo fingiendo un gesto de sofocón en su rostro.

A partir de ese momento la conversación entre los dos tomó el rumbo que deseé de un principio. Nada del futuro, nada del pasado, solo dos personas hablando. Olvidando nuestros nombres, nuestros conocidos, nuestros amigos, nuestros amores, nuestras personas amadas. Hablando de trivialidades, de historias nunca acontecidas, de leyendas de la magia, de personas desconocidas, desprestigiando mitologías y creencias... en definitiva, hablando para reír, hablando para olvidar.

Cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí compartiendo risas y estupideces, un minuto, una hora, una tarde, un día... da igual, porque ese momento de liberar la mente de cualquier preocupación era lo que deseaba. Seguramente ambos lo deseábamos, seguramente cualquier persona desearía tener esa sensación.

* * *

(_cambio a tercera persona)_

A la mañana siguiente, una mujer se revolvía perezosamente en su propia cama por culpa de los primeros rayos del sol del día. Envuelta por sabanas, lo único que asomaba entre ellas, era una muy corta cabellera de color rosa chicle. Procuraba ocultar su rostro de los destellos del Astro rey con la ayuda de las finas telas de ropa. pero cada vez que tiraba de ellas para seguir durmiendo sin la molesta presencia de luz, uno de sus dos pies desnudos asomaban fuera produciéndole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Incluso rodó por la amplia cama matrimonial intentando conseguir la posición adecuada para seguir durmiendo, pero con el mínimo esfuerzo posible. Cada vez que su rostro era iluminado por los rayos del sol o que uno de sus pies volvía asomar al exterior lanzaba un pequeño gruñido contrariada por la dificultad de cumplir su único objetivo en ese momento, dormir. Pero para ella, todo el mundo y las cosas que pertenecían a este se había conjurado para terminar de desvelar su placido sueño.

-maldita sea! No puedo ni dormir cinco minutos más! Dijo exasperada, lanzado las sabanas que la cubrían al darse por vencida. Para ella cada mañana era igual, siempre quisiera dormir cinco minutos más y seguidamente otros cinco. Normalmente Remus la hubiera calmado y por lo menos los primeros cinco minutos los habría conseguido, pero ahora maldecía estar enamorada de un licántropo tan cabezota. En su mente no pasaba la idea de perdonarlo del castigo de dormir en el sofá, pero hubiera preferido no tener que mandarlo allí.

Vestida con una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones cortos a modo de pijama, se levantó perezosamente de la cama, revelando una esplendida figura femenina. Descalza y con sinuoso pasos abrió la puerta de su habitación, avanzando por el pasillo de la casa. Paró justo enfrente de la puerta del baño, prestando atención por si algún sonido delatara la presencia de alguien en ese cuarto. Al confirmar que no era así, empezó a girar la manecilla de la puerta dando un último vistazo al pasillo donde la puerta al final de este permanecía entreabierta. Hizo una mueca divertida al recordar la conversación del día anterior y cerrar la puerta del baño.

Minutos después salía con su cuerpo en vuelto en una toalla. A pesar de ducharse e intentar despertarse del todo, ese no era su caso. Su amigo, ahora rubio, lo conseguía cada día, tras la ducha su apariencia lucia más despierta que nunca, en cambio ella pocas veces eran las que lo conseguía. Consiguió ocultar un largo bostezo tras su mano al cerrar la puerta del baño. Se dirigió a su habitación sin dejar de mirar la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, permanecía cerrada, algo extraño en él. no le dio la mínima importancia, en estos últimos días, su comportamiento era algo errático. Supuso que todo lo acontecido le afectaba de alguna forma a pesar que no lo mostrara.

Tras vestirse con unos jeans, unas deportivas y una camiseta. En su habitación parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán. Pilas de ropa por el suelo debido a su torpeza innata y al afán de encontrar su camiseta preferida de los Weird sisters. Motivo, se convencía ella misma que era por vestir su adorada camiseta, pero su inconsciente le dictaba a vestirse con ella para provocar a Remus. Sabía que esa camiseta le encantaba cuando la lucía ella, e inconscientemente quería castigarlo aún más por su comportamiento infantil. Aún faltaban dos semanas para Luna llena y no podía poner ninguna excusa por su actitud. Tras mirarse en el espejo soltó un soplido resignada al saber que no lo podía cambiar, pero una sonrisa también aparecía en su rostro, porque ella no quería cambiarlo. Agarró su varita y después de una floritura con ella, todo el caos de su habitación desapareció. Rápidamente cerró el armario con llave, no sabía si le había salido perfectamente pero no quería ver otra vez toda esa montaña de ropa por el suelo.

Abrió nuevamente la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse al piso inferior. Seguía extrañada por la puerta cerrada de su amigo, pero al poner un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera sus dudas desaparecieron. Un agradable y apetitoso aroma ascendía por el hueco de la escalera. Disfrutando de ese olor característico de la preparación de un acertado desayuno descendió lentamente las escaleras. Al terminar de bajar el último peldaño la figura de un hombre moviéndose por la cocina con la puerta entreabierta la hizo sonreír al ver que acertó. Pero su gesto se endureció al girar la mirada y encontrar a Remus y Sirius durmiendo en extrañas posiciones en el sofá, estaba segura que las primeras palabras que pronunciarían serían quejas por la situación.

Abrió totalmente la puerta de la cocina, encontrando a Harry de un lado a otro de la cocina, sin prisas pero sin pausas. Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, la auror "muerta" admiró el magnifico aspecto que tenía la mesa preparada por el ahora rubio. A pesar que sus recuerdos de hogwarts ya estuvieran casi en el olvido, no pudo dejar de pensar que todo eso lo habrían preparado los mismo elfos domésticos de siempre. Jugo de calabaza preparado, panecillos, cualquier cosa que recordara de esas mañanas en el castillo estaba presente. Pero el aroma que envolvía por completo la cocina decía que había algo de cosecha propia de su amigo, era el desayuno más preciado en esa casa, pero le extrañaba que esos dos zopencos no hubieran despertado ante tal señal olfativa.

-Buenos días Harry. Dijo Tonks buscando un tono medio, ni duro por la necesidad de saber que sucedió el día anterior, ni tierno dejándose llevar por el magnifico detalle de él. Vestido con su atuendo habitual, en parte desaliñado pero cuidado en realidad, continuaba dándole la espalda a la mujer de cabello rosa chicle.

-mmm... tono medio... ni duro ni suave, será que quiere saber pero no quedarse sin desayuno. Dijo divertido mientras vaciaba el contenido de un cucharón en la sartén que había en el fuego. –buenos días Tonks.

Sinceramente, Tonks lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por saber o intuir lo que las demás personas pensaban. Lo odiaba por saber por antelación cada palabra que iba a pronunciar. Lo odiaba por ser increíblemente dificultoso enfadarse con él ante cualquier comentario o gesto divertido que creaba en todo momento. Lo odiaba por ser sumamente inteligente y esforzarse a no parecerlo. Lo odiaba, porque sin querer se había convertido en el discípulo perfecto del gran Albus Dumbledore. –te oído. Dijo Tonks susurrando para si misma pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad, viendo la concentración con la que realizaba cada simple tarea, aunque fuera cocinar la estilo muggle. con pasos lentos y silenciosos trato de acercarse sin ser descubierta su proximidad, pero antes que pudiera asomar para ver el contenido de la sartén y corroborar sus expectativas de un delicioso desayuno, Harry se interpuso con un simple movimiento lateral. –yo también te odio. Dijo, lo más sereno posible antes de dejar escapar una risa ahogada y volver a su anterior posición.

-creps. Dijo únicamente Tonks, admirando el manjar de exquisito aspecto, con la mirada vidriosa de un niño ante un dulce anhelado.

-creps... como dormiste? Preguntó mientras daba la vuelta a la fina tortita en que se había convertido el líquido canela de un recipiente cercano.

-bien, empezando acostumbrarme a tener como pareja a un licántropo cabezota. Dijo la auror haciendo el intento de introducir el dedo en el recipiente para deleitarse con el sabor en que se basaría parte de su desayuno. Pero antes que pudiera conseguir su objetivo, el ahora rubio, detuvo su mano con un golpe amistoso en ella. Tonks se quejó como si fuera la niña en que sus ojos se habían convertido, dejando escapar un puchero muy poco adulto.

-ni me interesa tus problemas con el lobito, pero eso, ni tocarlo. Dijo Harry girando para fijar sus ojos en los de ella. –te quejarás de Remus, pero por como miras al chocolate fundido, y como te relames... algo de licantropía te ha afectado. Dijo divertido al ver la ansiedad por degustar el desayuno del día.

Tras negar unas cuantas veces y auto convencerse que debía controlarse, prefirió pasar a una charla más amena y que no suscitara sus deseos de probar bocado. –y se puede saber porque estás preparando el desayuno? No le tocaba a Sirius esta semana?

-sinceramente, madrugué, tras ducharme y tener hambre, cosa poco habitual en mí, decidí preparar un buen desayuno. Claro está, que si tenía que esperar que Sirius se levantara para hacer el desayuno llegaría al almuerzo sin llevarme nada al estomago. Dijo Harry mientras retiraba la crep de la sartén y vaciaba otra vez el cucharón en ella hasta crear una fina película. -Por cierto... has visto como duermen? No quiero pensar mal, pero la teoría que los merodeadores era una asociación gay no queda tan lejos. Dijo estallando en una gran carcajada junto a su acompañante ante tal comentario sobre su padre y la pareja de ella que fueron integrantes.

Tonks se alejó de él para terminar de dar los últimos retoques de la mesa. Sobretodo con todos los ingredientes con los cuales podría adornar su desayuno. Tras colocar varios tarros de diferentes tipos de mermelada solo le faltaba su preferido, la nata. Se dirigió al refrigerador, buscado el embase en spray que guardaban para estas ocasiones. Al tenerlo en sus manos, una idea "maligna" apareció en su mente. accionó el botón depositando una pequeña cantidad de ese alimento blanco en sus manos, tratando de ocultar tal acción a su amigo.

Dejando el embase cilíndrico sobre la mesa, volvió con pasos sumamente cautelosos y mucho más sigilosos que la anterior vez. Estaba segura que esta vez lo conseguiría, sonreía triunfalmente a solo un paso de su objetivo. Alzó su mano con lentitud desmedida, acercándose al hombro del ahora rubio. Solo le falta un rápido movimiento y una broma más en su cuenta. Pero justo en el momento que agarró suficiente valor para cometerla, Harry giró sobre si mismo golpeando con su nariz la materia blanca esponjosa provocando que cayera lentamente hacia el suelo.

Como si el tiempo cambiara y un segundo pasara a un minuto. Tonks seguía con la mirada como su broma descendía hasta depositarse en el suelo de la cocina. Lo había conseguido, un segundo más tarde y tendría a Harry con todo su rostro embadurnado de ese alimento con una bis cómica bastante acentuada para ella. Pero consciente o inconscientemente, otra vez el ahora rubio se había salido con la suya. La auror, con todo su ánimo por los suelos, a la par con su broma, alzó la vista recorriendo el cuerpo del hombre que se hallaba ante ella. Sus ojos pudieron enfocar correctamente el rostro de él. Encontrándose con un gesto cómico, con una ceja alzada, media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios de forma burlona y la nariz manchada de blanco. Tonks lo odiaba porque aparte de gracioso, resultaba tentador a la vista y al estomago.

-soy el mejor... te descubrí. Dijo con toda la arrogancia del mundo pero sin cesar en la expresión de su rostro. –y eso que te iba a llamar la atención para que no te la terminaras toda... sabía que algo pasaba... esta vez estuviste cerca, la próxima vez lo conseguirás. Dijo divertido mientras se retiraba con su dedo índice la nata de su nariz. Harry miró hacia el suelo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-está bien... ahora lo limpio... dijo Tonks soltando un largo suspiro, deseando interiormente que las palabras de él se cumplieran en el mínimo espacio de tiempo.

-ya se que lo vas a limpiar, sino te quedas sin crêp, así que tu verás. Dijo volviendo a su tarea de cocinar.

Tonks no tuvo mayor problema, y tras un primer "fregotego" un poco accidentado ensuciando aún más la cocina. Esta volvió a brillar como la había encontrado.

En menos de cinco minutos el desayuno estaba casi listo. A Harry solo le quedaba preparar el último crêp del desayuno, y por lo menos ellos dos las desayunarían recién hechas. Tonks parecía extrañada que Sirius aún no hubiera despertado ante el magnifico aroma que debería envolver la casa por completo, y en parte, su pareja igual pero no de forma tan exagerada. La auror tenía la mirada fija en el recipiente que el ahora rubio había apartado del fuego, un recipiente sumamente dulce al encontrarse rebosante de chocolate fundido. Pequeñas expresiones de vaho por la temperatura del chocolate que emergían de él, aconsejaban al cerebro de Tonks a ni acercarse, pero en ese momento estaba dominada por su estomago. Sin percatarse del hecho que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, no oyó como la puerta de la cocina era abierta, y de forma bastante ruda.

-se puede saber que hacéis? Dijo una voz ronca y dormida pero reconocible como la de un licántropo de sobras conocidos por ambos. Tonks saltó de sorpresa al oír la voz de su pareja.

-no es lo que parece! Dijo Harry finiendo estar asustado por la súbita presencia de Remus, seguido también por Sirius. –puede parecer que estamos cocinando... pero en realidad, nos lo estábamos montando de forma salvaje y obscena... Todos miraban escépticos al ahora rubio ante tales palabras pronunciadas por él. Tonks lo observaba sin entender, pero al ver como su media sonrisa aparecía y sus cejas se inclinaban comprendió el juego en que se veía inmersa en ese momento. Harry no se detuvo allí, sino que continuó exclamado palabra tras palabra. -No veas como disfrutaba de placer cuando lo estábamos haciendo encima la mesa! Y ayer por la noche en mi habitación? OH! Por Merlín! fue una locura, no nos oíste gemir de placer? Perdona... que tu estabas durmiendo en el salón... dijo fijando la vista en el licántropo. Sirius aguardaba a su lado intentando no estallar a carcajadas por respeto a su amigo. Pero al ver como Tonks colocaba su mano en su propio cuello de forma erótica y fingía un gemido de placer no pudo contenerse. Tras Sirius, Tonks y Harry se unieron a él. En la cocina solo se es cuchaban sus risas enfatizadas, mientras Remus lo miraba creyendo, bajo su opinión, que eso no había tenido ni pizca de gracia.

-voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno. Dijo Harry solemnemente pero entre débiles risas. Depositó un amistoso beso en la frente de Tonks agradeciendo su complicidad y buen hacer en su sarcástica broma. Sin preocuparse del hecho que ese gesto fue muy mal visto por la pareja de ella, motivado por la inseguridad y mal humor de tal broma acontecida.

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE BESAS A MI PAREJA!!! Gritó Remus, golpeando la mesa, exagerando sus acciones. Dominado por la frustración y los celos por la actitud, tanto de él como de ella. en un movimiento veloz, Sirius logró capturar al aire un plato que caía al suelo. Sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo de la infancia. La luna llena se acercaba, pero su temperamental actitud no era propia de él.

Harry se giró lentamente hacia Remus, olvidando la preparación de la última crêpe. El "muerto" reflejaba dudas, incertidumbres en su rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior acarreando una mueca graciosa, pero sobretodo impredecible. Tanto Snape como Sirius ocultaron los vasos de la mesa por precaución a que todo estallara. –así que la besé... creo que exageras tu reacción... dijo meditando cada palabra, observando como el aspecto de su oponente verbal se relajaba a cada segundo. –bueno... tendremos que equipararlo... dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las opciones en las mentes de los presentes de lo que podía suceder eran erróneas. Ninguna predijo, ni siquiera se acerco lo más mínimo a la reacción del ahora rubio. Ante la estupefacción de los presentes, y sobretodo de la implicada, la besó.

La besó de improvisto, posando su mano izquierda en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. mientras los dedos de su otra mano acariciaban el rostro de ella. Tonks permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, sin responder, sin moverse ni un milímetro, sin ni siquiera pestañear. Pero quedó totalmente hechizada, dejándose llevar ante la suave y dulce presión de los labios de él sobre los suyos. La mezcla de ternura y pasión en un solo beso. Olvidó con quien se estaba besando, quien había presente en ese lugar. justo cuando ladeó levemente su rostro, buscando profundizar ese único e indescriptible beso, los labios de su acompañante se separaron de los suyos. Notando la brisa producida por su respiración sobre sus labios. Inconscientemente la aspiró, queriendo recordar para siempre cada detalle y sensación producida ante tal intimo y delicado regalo. Suspiró fuertemente ante el placer nunca experimentado de esa forma.

Tonks parpadeó varias veces creyendo que había sido un sueño, o imaginación. Por un segundo ese fue su único pensamiento, Harry estaba terminando de cocinar el desayuno ante ella. Pero cuando miró hacia la mesa y los tres acompañantes seguían con las bocas abiertas sin poder articular palabra alguna ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sobretodo porque al deslizar su lengua por sus propios labios aún estaban impregnados de la esencia de él. sonrojándose levemente ante el muy cercano e impactante recuerdo.

-Remus... yo de ti no preguntaba nada... y menos quien de los dos besa mejor... seguro que sales perdiendo. Dijo Sirius observando como su amigo de la infancia ni reaccionaba. Al oír esas palabras a modo de confirmación, Tonks se sonrojó fuertemente por vergüenza y travesura. Este último motivo, debido a la leve sonrisa del ahora rubio en sus labios.

Tonks veía los puños fuertemente apretados de su pareja, o por lo menos hasta hora, creía ella. le parecía increíble que no hubiera estallado ante las repetidas veces que se mostraba fuera de control. se veía furioso, irritado, capaz de saltar al cuello de Harry para arrancárselo de un mordisco, pero ni se movía. La auror se fijó en que tanto Severus y Sirius se mantenían en silencio, el primero ya habitual en él, pero el segundo algo impensable. Pero volvió la vista al ahora rubio, luciendo media sonrisa, pero diferente que antes, veía satisfacción en ella como si hubiera conseguido un objetivo. No oía nada, silencio reinaba en la cocina, ninguna voz, solo el crepitar del fuego de la cocina, y lo entendió.

Tonks entendió la simple manipulación en que todos se encontraban inmersos, la astucia e inteligencia con la que era capaz de mover los hilos y hacer danzar a las personas. Quería disfrutar de un desayuno tranquilo, sin preguntas acerca de nada, y lo había conseguido. Reinaba el silencio, ella por vergüenza, Remus por miedo, Sirius por respeto y Severus por costumbre o estupefacción. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, había conseguido esa tranquilidad y silencio. Pero había una duda en ella, si todo había sido planeado antes que ella llegara o cuando las tres personas ya sentadas entraron por la puerta.

Harry apagó el fuego retirando la última crêpe de la sartén, guardando todo artilugio u objeto utilizado en la elaboración. Colocándolo en la pila o directamente a la basura si no tenía ninguna otra utilidad. En un amplio plato de porcelana blanca y simple diseño eran servidas las crêpes, llevadas con habilidad por él mismo, frenándose imperceptiblemente ante Tonks.

Tonks oyó un murmuro, como si el viento llevara un mensaje para ella. "justo en el momento que se enfadó por besar tu frente". La auror observaba al "muerto" depositando el plato con el principal atractivo del desayuno en el centro de la mesa. Una frase muy repetida hasta la saciedad por parte de ella y los otros tres surcó su mente, "Dumbledore no se equivocó al juzgarlo".

Se sentó frente a él, justo a su lado, Remus su pareja, con todo el cuerpo en tensión por la situación, esperando el disparo de salida para degustar tales manjares. –podéis serviros. Dijo Harry con una voz solemne y tranquila. Tonks lo observaba fijamente, buscando una explicación a todo ello. Pero solo una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de él, y un guiño de ojo a modo de complicidad, fueron lo único que pudieron guiarla hacia una respuesta o el acercamiento hacia ella.

Tal y como había querido y provocado Harry, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, sin preguntas que no hallarían respuesta alguna. Algún comentario fue pronunciado por todos, alguna Broma por parte de Sirius, algún comentario de Harry o los demás, alguna pequeña observación por parte de Severus... cualquier palabra pronunciada no tenía relación con lo sucedido el día anterior. Todos degustaron y saborearon, con afán y lujuria en su paladar el exquisito desayuno.

Minutos después Sirius se apoderaba de la última crêpe ante la mirada contrariada de todos menos Harry. este se levantó para servirse una última taza de café. Con un movimiento de varita, el líquido volvió arder y humear con viveza, siendo aspirado el aroma por parte del ahora rubio. Con una cucharilla se sirvió azúcar para disminuir el amargo y fuerte sabor de un café solo. Veía con una sonrisa como Sirius provocaba a los demás disfrutando de forma exagerada de cada pequeño trozo de crêpe servida con nata y chocolate que cortaba con el cuchillo y tenedor.

Se sentó encima del mármol que decoraban en su parte superior los armarios inferiores, cruzando las piernas como si estuviera meditando, ocultando la tentación de estallar en carcajadas al ver como alguno de ellos imitaba el movimiento de llevarse un trozo a la boca, al mismo tiempo que Sirius lo hacia de verdad. Estaba tentado de hacer el comentario a Severus sobre lo de manipular a los aurores del ministerio, y como no eran los únicos con los que se podía jugar. Pero a diferencia de los trabajadores del ministerio, ellos se darían cuenta en muy poco tiempo.

Sirius se llevó al los labios el último trozo restante del exquisito desayuno con el que habían sido brindados. Provocando suspiros de decepción entre los otros tres que lo miraban anhelantes por la compasión de su amigo "muerto" al demostrarles que no sería así. Harry no sabía si serían capaces de agarrar sus varitas y amenazar al animago por tal "muestra de amistad", pero también intuía que no lo haría porque ellos hubieran tomado la misma decisión al respecto.

Tras dar el último sorbo al humeante café y depositar la taza también en la pila, bajó la mira, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos uno de sus cigarrillos. Inclinándose hacia atrás, consiguiendo más movilidad en sus bolsillos, retiró uno del paquete llevándoselo a los labios. Palpó otra vez, y repetidas veces sobre sus bolsillos del jean, tanto delanteros como traseros en busca de su encendedor plateado. Tras cerciorarse que no estaban en su ropa buscó a ambos lados de donde permanecía sentando, localizándolo a su derecha.

Alzó la tapa plateada, haciéndose escuchar en la cocina ese característico ruido metálico, y el completo silencio lo siguió. Alzo la vista de donde esperaba que apareciese la llama para encender su cigarrillo, topándose con las fijas miradas de cuatro pares de ojos en busca de respuestas.

-vas a hablar Harry, o tendremos que esperar unos minutos más? Preguntó Severus raramente impacientado, conducta muy alejada de la fría y distante habitual.

-sobre que queréis que hable?

-sabes muy bien a lo que se refiere... Harry. dijo Remus acentuando casi en exceso la pronunciación del nombre del ahora rubio.

Harry aspiro con fuerza encendiendo el cigarrillo con virulencia, haciendo que la llama del mechero se inclinara hacia él, sin apartar en ningún momento su intensa mirada de sus espectadores. Justo en el momento en que el leve ruido metálico hizo acto de presencia, apagando la pequeña lumbre danzante, una media sonrisa, juguetona y maliciosa, hizo acto de presencia.

-aaahhh... ya se a lo que se refiere. Dijo el ahora rubio, expulsando el humo de sus pulmones a cada sílaba pronunciada. –seguramente a su principio de calvicie, con todos los problemas que le conllevara con esa melena grasienta y apelmazada. Sus oyentes no podían creer sus palabras, pero aunque fuera estúpidas y sin sentido, giraron la mirada hacia el profesor de pociones para comprobar si era cierto o no, si los supuestos problemas capilares eran ciertos. –pero... espera! Ya se! Seguramente se referiría a que Sirius cada vez tiene más problemas para ligar con la farmacéutica muggle que hay en el pueblo, por no decir que solo las ancianas empiezan a ser las únicas que lo miran con deseo... AH! NO! YA SE! Esta vez seguro que no me equivoco... Severus se refiere a los miedos y temores que tienes tú, Remus... para pedirle matrimonio a Tonks de una santa vez. Pero claro, tu eres demasiado viejo, no eres demasiado bueno para ella... tu licantropía... tu inseguridad permanente... que Voldemort... y no se que mas excusas utilizas para escudarte de ello... elije la que quieras. Todos los presentes permanecían derrotados por las afirmaciones del ahora rubio, por el cinismo, sarcasmo e ironía con las que eran pronunciadas. Fuera cual fuera el motivo no se atrevían a mirar entre ellos y mucho menos al agresivo orador con el que se enfrentaban. Harry no se detuvo allí, quería ganar más tiempo, y aunque fuera por métodos no muy convencionales, hacerles pensar algo de sus vidas como las estaban encaminando al solo preocuparse por él y sus acciones. -Pero... oye! Si tú la amas con devoción a ella, y ella a ti, no entiendo porque no lo has hecho aún! Si dijeras... es que no sabe lo que siento por ella... pero por Merlín! Sabe que la amas! Una sugerencia... yo no tardaría mucho. Lo digo simplemente porque es joven... y hermosa por cierto... no sea que alguien más joven que tu la enamore y la pierdas para siempre. Y a pesar de todas vuestras vidas, y como las lleváis, seguís obsesionados en controlar la mía y tomar decisiones por mí, cuando sabéis que mi criterio es igual de valido y responsable que el vuestro. No creéis que os lo tendríais que hacer mirar... solo es mi opinión claro... porque si lo único que hacéis en vuestra vida es controlar mía, si muero al enfrentarme con Voldemort, que haréis? Intentar controlar la vida de otra persona a cada paso... lo digo por si queréis que le avise ahora y lo vamos preparando por el infierno que deberá soportar...

El cigarrillo rodó entre sus dedos de la mano derecha creando una espiral de humo en el aire. En su rostro lucía una media sonrisa cínica, divertida y victoriosa. Se llevo el muy perjudicial vicio a sus labios, aspirando el humo, arqueando sus cejas esperando respuesta alguna por parte de sus oyentes. Todos permanecían inmóviles, agazapados de hombros, con la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar de la cocina exceptuando los ojos de cualquier persona y menos del sarcástico orador.

Harry seguía divertido, a pesar que hubiera preferido otra forma de actuar, para él era la correcta y más efectiva para conseguir su objetivo. Eso era algo que había aprendido en todos esos años "muerto", sino existes, ya no existe diferencia entre hacer las cosas bien o mal, porque el objetivo era el mismo, solo tenía que dudar en si era la formula correcta.

Poco a poco algunas miradas se cruzaban, sobretodo la de Tonks con Harry, quien se preguntaba porque había montado todo ese espectáculo. Por vergüenza no se atrevía a mirar a su pareja, por el beso de antes y por si dejaba las dudas acerca de su relación, ella no estaba preparada en ese momento, y menos al notar como Harry había movido los hilos de forma astuta para provocarlo.

El repicoteo en la ventana de la cocina hizo que todos se interesaran en la misma dirección, y fuera la primera vez que llegaran a vislumbrar a su pesadilla matutina de ese día. Una lechuza parda revoloteaba sus alas con fuerza, casi llegando a llamar como si de una persona se tratara, golpeando la ventana con una de sus alas. Harry abrió la ventana con lentitud, bajo la atenta mirada de sus cuatro observadores.

La lechuza avanzó sobre sus garras de forma bastante cómica, arrastrando en una de ellas el diario El profeta como cada mañana. Mientras, el ahora rubio hizo aparecer un cenicero para recostar el cigarrillo en el atendiendo como era debido la visita de la obediente ave. Harry se inclino y removió sin llegar a levantarse para conseguir el importe exacto entre los galeones, sickles y knuts que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Sin ni siquiera pedir permiso por el ya habitual ofrecimiento, la lechuza parda se acerco al bebedero de Hedwig para reponer fuerzas por el viaje. Tras concluir el intercambio de bienes, el animal alzó el vuelo. Atravesando la ventana y alejándose hacia el frondoso bosque que había al final de los terrenos del Valle de Gódric, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la distinguida lechuza blanca poseedora de esos dominios por derecho propio.

Harry empezó a mirar la portada del Profeta, leyendo cada día, ocultando el rostro a los presentes en la cocina. El efecto de su exposición clara y cínica de antes, había menguado el atrevimiento de todos, y el ahora rubio disfrutaba con ello.

-Harry... se aventuró a decir Remus, intentando demostrar su valor y temperamento que le había dotado su licantropía. Pero solo al ver el rostro serio y frío del ahora rubio al doblar el periódico por la mitad hizo que cualquier palabra almacenada en su mente desapareciera por completo, dejando un vacío en su cabeza, intentándolo ocupar por cualquier comentario que no se pudiera entender como una provocación hacia él. –dicen... dicen algo interesante en el Profeta... alguna noticia en que debiéramos centrarnos. Remus apretaba sus puños bajo la mesa con fuerza, asqueado por su reciente debilidad ante él.

-lo mismo de siempre... ninguna novedad importante que comentar. Pero ya que estáis, os recomiendo que leáis la portada y varias páginas del inicio... supongo que están escritas muchas respuestas, así os ahorráis la fastidiosa parte de agarrar el valor suficiente para preguntarlas. Dijo Harry, llevándose a sus labios el cigarrillo con una mano. Mientras con la otra lanzó al aire El Profeta, haciendo que girara en el aire de tal forma que se posara en el centro de la mesa de la cocina, mostrando por completo la portada y el titular de ese día.

Los cuatro releían una y otra vez las letras que encabezaban esa nueva edición, la noticia más importante en meses, inclusos en años. "Peter Pettigrew VIVO", ese era el titular, una y otra vez releído por los cuatro lectores, sobretodo, por si fuera una broma. La imagen en movimiento no daba ni un centímetro a la equivocación o error por parte de El Profeta. Era un hombre escoltado por otros dos, recorriendo los pasillos del ministerio, con las manos fuertemente sujetas por cadenas de aspecto pesado e irrompibles. De poca estatura, encorvado, andando a pequeños pasos, dando importancia al hecho de su forma animaga. Sus dientes prominentes, en todo momento asustado y temeroso, mirando de un lado a otro para poder escabullirse a la mínima ocasión. Sus dos guardianes eran ni más ni menos que Kingsley y malfoy, luciendo orgullosos por un trabajo bien hecho, pero el rubio siempre manteniendo la mirada fría y distante característica. En la imagen en movimiento todo eso solo eran aspectos, detalles sin importancia ante la revelación final, un primer plano del rostro cansado del mortifago. Un primer plano donde cualquiera que mirara su vista se centrara en las cuatro prominentes y largadas cicatrices recientes que lucia en la parte izquierda de su rostro. Cuatro cicatrices perfectamente alineadas, cuatro cicatrices como si una fiera hubiera intentado arrancarle el rostro, cuatro cicatrices que no dejaron duda alguna de quien era el autor, cuatro cicatrices iguales a una zarpa de gran felino. Cuatro cicatrices que sabían que nunca desaparecerían del rostro del mortifago recordándole que alguien le marco de por vida a devolverle la vida ante los ojos de la comunidad mágica.

-HARRY! exclamó Remus en busca de una respuesta. Más que una respuesta, una confirmación de esos hechos, y que hubiera sido el autor.

Todos lo buscaron en la cocina, fijaron su vista en la puerta de la cocina, exactamente igual a como estaba antes. Ningún ruido, ninguna sombra extraña a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta de cómo había logrado escaparse, el ya no estaba esa estancia de la casa, y su única suplica fue que regresara para preguntar-le, todos, como personas educadas, como no había dicho nada.

Tres de ellos ante la inexistencia de rastro alguno del ahora rubio, centraron toda su atención, al intenso, único y personal artículo que acompañaba al titular y a la imagen. Solo leer dos frases, sabían que ese articulo, noticia, o como quisiera ser llamado era de la autoría de una mujer castaña, de fuerte carácter. Tan solo Tonks era la única que no prestaba atención a las palabras, disimulaba, haciendo creer que también leía con curiosidad, ansiedad y anhelo. Todo pasó tan rápido, unos segundos, pero solo ver como en la imagen en movimiento el rostro de pettigrew marcado por esa zarpa de un animal que era una simple ilusión creada por él, vino a su mente el detalle que la ventana nunca fue cerrada cuando siempre era lo primero que hacia. Pero sus ojos se centraban exactamente en la ventana medio abierta, y como la figura de Harry avanzaba hacia el lejano bosque, despidiéndose con solo un gesto con la mano izquierda a modo de saludo, mientras su fiel lechuza, blanca como la nieve se posaba en su brazo extendido fijando la vista en ella.

-marionetas maniobradas por una hábil mente, eso es lo que somos realmente... marionetas a su merced... dijo susurrando Tonks para si misma.

* * *

_(cambio a primera persona)_

Las angostas calles de Londres se ciernen sobre mi, una débil niebla rodea todo el lugar, escurridiza e imparable avanza por todo el espacio que me rodea. Alzó mi rostro al cielo, deteniéndome a contemplar como el día da pasó a la noche, como nubes antes rojizas y sangrientas se convierten en inexpresivos grises casi negros. El aire pesado y húmedo entra dentro de mí, y veo como las primeras gotas descienden a gran velocidad.

En pocos segundos, la visión borrosa i dificultada por la neblina característica de esta ciudad se convierte en un espeso muro gris impidiendo ver más lejos de 50 metros. Solo luces de las casas y apartamentos cercanos atraviesan la lluvia i la niebla, situando y dibujando imaginariamente el curso sinuoso de la calle. Al volver mí vista a la normalidad me percato como una mujer y una niña de 10 diez años me miran fijamente, entre curiosas y asustadas. Por un momento creo que me confunden con un loco o psicópata por mi forma de actuar, pero veo como una forma fina i alargada se marca en el abrigo de la mujer, como se mueve vacilante, con miedo en cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo. Una bruja, y tiene miedo de un don nadie en medio de Londres. Desde la captura y publicación que Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo y pertenecía aún a los mortifagos, una débil inseguridad nació en el seno de la comunidad mágica, sobretodo en magos asustadizos y temerosos que Voldemort regresara otra vez.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que se enteraron que lo capturé, por lo menos ellos cuatro. Según Severus la orden y los aurores del ministerio no han encontrado ninguna pista que me relacione en todo ello, ni el mas ínfimo detalle del autor, solo dos marcas iguales gravadas en la lápida y en el rostro de Pettigrew, no creo que nadie sea capaz de relacionarlo ni con Harry ni con Sean. Eso si, Snape me alertó que me buscarían no sabía el motivo pero querían hablar conmigo. Sinceramente, más que hablar quieren que les cuente donde estaba en aquella hora y si tengo algún testigo de ello.

Por merlin! aún sigo riendo de esa mañana, no se como se me pudo ocurrir todo eso en solo unos minutos. No tenía ni intención de besarla ni decir esas cosas, sobretodo de Remus. Planeé preparar ese desayuno para mantenerlos ocupados hasta la llegada del profeta, solo eso. Y en cambio todo se convirtió en una partida perfecta de ajedrez, pensaba por adelantado cualquier movimiento o palabra, me anticipaba a sus reacciones y pensamientos. Les pedí perdón cuando regresé, y me pareció increíble que Sirius y Remus se controlaran por completo. Podría haberme jugado el preparar el desayuno durante un mes y hubiera perdido. Ni una palabra malsonante, ni un tono elevado. Pero supongo que al regresar por la noche, y que Tonks y Severus les obligaran a no decir nada también influyó.

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta existieron en ese momento. Querían saber cada detalle, cada minúsculo acontecimiento de lo que sucedió, daba igual el motivo... querían saber todas las respuesta a todas las preguntas suscitadas por el más que interesante artículo de Hermione. Pregunta tras pregunta, detalle tras detalle, cada uno de mis movimientos, de lo que vi. Claro, que eludí cualquier parte que escenificara daño hacia Peter, no quería que tuvieran envidia. Por merlín... no se como lo hicieron Severus y Tonks, pero consiguieron que esos dos se comportaran como seres humanos, y sobretodo educados. Por lo menos espero que el licántropo reflexione de una maldita vez, tener que torturar a gente a la que quiero no es que sea mi diversión predilecta, aunque si es interesante, sus reacciones a mi comportamiento son menos predecibles.

Una fuerte pisada me hace salir de mis pensamientos, no ha sido muchos metros detrás de mí. Me giro sin llegar a vislumbrar ni una sombra ni nada que rebele la presencia de alguien entre esa espesa bruma que avanza sin cesar. Reanudo mi paso pausado y continuo por las calles de Londres, un solitario coche atraviesa la calle a muy poca velocidad, marcando sus luces en la niebla como si de los ojos de una criatura mágica se tratara. Me detengo en la travesía de la calle, parando mis pies justo en el límite de la acera, otro ruido lejano sacude mis afinados oídos. Un ruido fortuito o de alguien que por error delata su posición. Giro levemente mi cabeza viendo como la calle, de suelo adoquinado y anegado de agua, se abre paso entre viejos edificios de Londres. La niebla parece ascender permitiendo divisar débilmente el rastro de luce alrededor del río thamesis. Dos luces se marcan en el cielo, una, guardiana de la oscuridad, sierva de la noche, enemiga y aliada de la licantropía. Nueve veces resuena una fuerte campana, envuelta en misterio y penumbra. Alargando cada uno de los conocidos sonidos, señalando con precisión el momento exacto del día, delatando cual era la segunda luz en el cielo, el Big Ben.

En el último golpeteo, poso el pie en la calle, cruzándola lentamente. Introduzco mi mano en mi chaqueta en busca de un cigarrillo. Pero en realidad un sutil gesto para crear un hechizo al despegar mi último paso. Enciendo el cigarrillo, ocultándolo bajo mi mano en busca de cobijo para que la lluvia no inutilice mi mortal vicio.

Doy una larga calada e inmediatamente acelero el paso unos quince metros hasta colocarme tras una cabina telefónica. Contengo la respiración mientras el cigarrillo se consume entre mis dedos. El silencio me envuelve creando una atmósfera inquietante y misteriosa. Oigo como el fuego inerte consume cada milímetro de mi cigarrillo. Como si de un golpe en mis oídos, oigo como si algo pesado acabara de impactar contra un río. La exclamación maldiciendo a quien fuera de un hombre enfurecido fue silenciada de golpe. Como si alguien quisiera ocultar su presencia, y por lo que veo, más de uno.

Una sonrisa se me dibuja inconscientemente en mis labios al reanudar mi camino por esa lúgubre calle. La lluvia no cesa en ningún momento, sus gotas de agua llegan hasta mí resbalando por mi rostro libremente, por donde una marca antes me identifica ante todo un mundo. Donde mi rostro, ahora anónimo, antes era idolatrado y reconocido por toda una comunidad. Cierro los ojos recordando los viejos tiempos donde deseaba ser lo que era ahora, una simple sombra en la sociedad donde nadie se parara con mi presencia, me saludara sin conocerme realmente u opinara sobre mi vida sin saber nada exactamente de ella.

Un viejo periódico cambia de aspecto ante mi presencia, ante la magia que recorre mis venas. Un titular que motivo un gran abrazo por parte de Remus a su mejor amigo.

_Sirius Black exculpado de cualquier cargo de traición a los Potter o asesinato. _

Quien fuera nombrado criminal mas buscado en una época anterior, ha sido liberado su nombre de cargo alguno con la declaración de Peter Pettigrew ante el Wizengamot. El veredicto de la sentencia contra todos los cargos imputados al reconocido mortifago serán revelados al inculpado y toda la comunidad mágica en una semana en la lectura del veredicto final de la corte de sabios mágicos...

Veredicto final... una semana... Pettigrew siempre será afortunado. Ojala cada interminable minuto fuera el último antes de enfrentarme a Voldemort a mi verdadero juicio, vivo o muerto. En realidad, solo hay una opción, muerto. Pierda la vida o no ese será el veredicto de la sentencia de Tom. No tengo miedo, ni dudas a ensangrentar mis manos con su muerte, no tengo miedo, ni dudas en convertirme en asesino o villano. Ese es mi destino, hacer que todo esto termine, con su muerte.

Mis ojos se fijan en la cabina telefónica más cercana. En sus cristales el reflejo borroso de la calle tras de mi se difumina con dos sombras moviéndose silenciosamente. Otra vez, otro chapoteo alerta mis oídos y veo como una de las sombras desaparece en una de las esquinas y reanudo mi marcha. Llevo hasta mis labios el cigarrillo ocultado en la palma de mi mano para que no se apague con la insistente lluvia. Diviso con dificultad entre la niebla un callejón cercano, una ruta de escape ante la amenaza de esas dos sombras. Lanzo el cigarrillo al aire con mis dedos incendiándolo antes que tocara el suelo. Giro precipitadamente adentrándome en el oscuro callejón de apenas dos metros de ancho. Sorteo sin dificultad un contenedor muggle de basura, la oscuridad e incertidumbre me rodea, las pisadas aceleradas de más de dos personas se acercan por la lúgubre calle por donde antes paseaba sin rumbo alguno. Giro para encarar y descubrir a mis dos perseguidores.

Una voz decidida exclama. –"petrificus totalus"

Solo sonrío irónicamente, se de quien es esa voz, creo que ya han tardado demasiado a venir a por mi.

* * *

_(Cambio a tercera persona)_

Un rayo se abrió paso entre el oscuro callejón, impactando de lleno en la espalda del ahora rubio. Uniendo sus extremidades, imposibilitándolo de moverse ni un milímetro de ese sitio. Los pasos tranquilos de su atacante se acercaban lentamente por su espalda, mientras los acelerados de varias personas se acercaban por la calle. Las figuras de dos personas frente a Sean, la luz de farol cercano oculto la identidad de ellos a la perfección. Pero si pudo divisar que iban varita en mano.

Uno de los dos alzó su brazo apuntándolo con seguridad, -"incarcero metalis" pronunció con seguridad. Una cadena de metal surgió de su varita atando fuerte mente sus manos. En ningún momento dejó de apuntarlo, como si quisiera seguir hechizándolo. La mirada fría y segura del ahora rubio desconcertaba a sus dos atacantes, incluso llegando atemorizarlos ante la sonrisa cínica y burlona que lucía en sus labios.

-"finite incantatem" pronunciaron tras de si. Sus manos seguían atadas fuertemente por las cadenas, pero sus piernas ya eran libres de hacer cualquier movimiento. Un objeto fino pero de punta roma presionó su cuello advirtiéndole que cualquier movimiento terminaría con su vida. Las dos sombras se acercaban, una de ellas manteniendo aún en alto su varita.

-por fin te encontramos, llevamos dos semanas en tu búsqueda, ya decía yo que aparecerías por Londres tarde o temprano... dijo la sombra apretándose los puños de forma amenazadora. El cabello pelirrojo fue revelado ante la disminución de luz. A pesar que los tres asaltantes quisieran aparentar seguridad, la frialdad que irradiaba la mirada de su preso los atemorizaba hasta el alma. La sonrisa cínica que lucía los desconcertaba, tenían la sensación de quienes eran los presos eran ellos tres. El débil pulso del acompañante al mantener la varita en el aire glorificaba i animaba al ahora rubio ante el temor que infundaba a sus tres asaltantes.

-Ronald Wesley... interesante que me busque un auror famoso en toda Inglaterra... supongo que debe ser un honor, y más si sus guardaespaldas lo cubren... pero a que se debe esta extraña salutación, normalmente la gente dice hola, o buenas noches, no se le hechiza sin motivo aparente... dijo Sean alardeando de su tranquilidad inquebrantable mirando fijamente donde se escondían los ojos azules del auror.

-guardaespaldas! Como te atreves a llamarme a si! un mísero hechizo he necesitado para derrotarte... creía que sería más difícil, tenía la esperanza que fuera más complicado atraparte. Sobretodo por las palabras de Severus, pero no eres más que un mago de trucos baratos e ilusiones. Dijo la voz del hombre que tenía la varita en su cuello, agarrándole del cuello de la chaqueta i de la camiseta con tal de dificultarle la respiración.

-es verdad... perdona... tu eres Draco Malfoy... tras oír una especie de gruñido por su parte a modo de advertencia al pronunciar mal su nombre, se apresuro a corregir su error. –perdona... Malfoy... de que me suena ese nombre... creo que tenía algo relacionado con los mortifagos. La verdad, intento no acordarme de magos tan cobardes de atacar por la espalda... o los que se esconden como ratas en callejones mugrientos de...

Antes que pudiera terminar con su sarcástico comentario, un puño se incrusto en sus costillas, por encima de sus riñones, provocando que su columna vertebral se curvara hacia un lado recibiendo el golpe, contrayendo por obligación uno de sus pulmones.

-y supongo que tu debes ser Neville, el tercero en discordia... no si al final rumores van a ser ciertos... formáis un trío amoroso... pero como os organizáis en la... pronunciaba con fuerza cada palabra pero a la vez ahogándose por la poca capacidad pulmonar por el golpe en sus costillas. Antes que pudiera terminar el puño del pelirrojo voló contra su rostro impidiéndole que continuara con su cinismo verbal.

Ron miro su puño, los nudillos ensangrentados habían dado de lleno en el rostro del que para él, solo era un bocazas. –espero que así te calles de una maldita vez mago de tres al cuarto. Dijo con seguridad, pero al fijar la mirada en él, lucía con la misma mirada fría y la cínica sonrisa en sus labios. La única diferencia era que por su rostro resbalaban gotas de la lluvia ensangrentada por la herida que mostraba en su ceja izquierda. La sangre corría por su rostro sin preocupación alguna para él. Se deslizaba por encima de su ojo lentamente como si no pasara absolutamente nada, como si ese color rojizo lo adquiriera la lluvia al resbalar simplemente por su rostro.

-sinceramente Malfoy... desde cuando las niñas pegan tan flojo... es como si me hubieran dado un beso. Puede que a ti te guste este tipo de cosas, pero no me gustan los hombres, lo siento por ti Wesley... creía que con dos ya te bastabas... dijo Sean alzando sus cejas fingiendo sorpresa o estupefacción.

Nuevamente el puño del pelirrojo rompió contra el ahora rubio, ahora en la mandíbula, rompiéndole el labio inferior. La sangre emanaba de su labio roto deslizándose por su mentón, descendiendo por su cuello. Su rostro marcado por un rojo intenso oscurecía terriblemente por la falta de luz.

Cada segundo que transcurría en ese lúgubre callejón, el nerviosismo y medio aumentaban exponencialmente. Neville no conseguía mantener su varita apuntando con exactitud a su prisionero. Temía al rostro frío y ensangrentado de su presa. Le aterrorizaba la mirada serena y calmada de él. No podía entender como podía aguantar semejantes golpes sin proferir ni un llanto, ni una lágrima, ni un grito. Pero los ojos profundos e inexpugnables eran como dos ejércitos en colerizados, podía ver a través del ellos el poder que se escondía en su faceta, podía ver decisión, fuerza y sabiduría, pero también podía ver ira, poder y venganza, eso era lo que impedía moverse un centímetro de su lugar, terror.

Sean deslizo su lengua por sus labios saboreando su propia sangre, con una sonrisa maligna todo el rato impregnada en su rostro. –no me extraña que harry Potter muriera... con la inutilidad que le rodeaba... acaso sabias lanzar algún hechizo? Tengo entendido que eras amigo suyo Wesley...

-CALLATE!!! CALLATE!!!! Dijo el pelirrojo dominado por la furia, agarrando su varita i apuntando a su rostro directamente. Su otro puño estaba completamente cerrado, como si decidiera entre golpearlo directamente o hechizarlo. Su ira era tal que llegaba a clavarse sus uñas en la palma de la mano.

-si hubieras estado allí... hubiera sido peor... él muerto y sufriendo del dolor para protegerte de tu inutilidad... ahogándose de tanto sufrimiento que hubiera padecido por tu culpa...

-"CRUCIO!!!!" exclamo Ron con fuerza, desgarrándose su alma al no poder soportar tal tortura mental por parte de su apresado contertuliano. Inmovilizado, asediado por tres aurores, dependiendo su integridad física de sus decisión y aún así tenia la osadía de provocar la furia, el rencor y el odio de sus cazadores. Provocando incluso que una de las maldiciones imperdonables cayera sobre él de manos de nada más y nada menos de un reconocido auror.

El pelirrojo aguantaba con fuerza su varita, el hechizo dio de lleno en el ahora rubio. Su rostro ahora expresivo por el dolor que padecía, pero la mirada fría y aterradora no se desdibujaba en ningún momento. Ningún grito de dolor era expulsado de sus labios abiertos. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensionaron resistiendo al dolor, resistiendo a la sensación de miles finas de agujas atravesando su cuerpo, resistiendo a la tortura castigada con la reclusión en Azkaban por quien la usara sobre un ser humano.

-Ron!!! Dijo Draco avanzando hasta él, agarrando su muñeca y apartando la varita del cuerpo de su presa. Los ojos del pelirrojo aún eran dominados por sus instintos más ancestrales. La respiración acelerada por la rabia y el cansancio de usar esa maldición imperdonable. –se puede saber que haces!! No puedes usar esa maldición!! Eres un auror maldita sea!!

-me da igual!! No permito que ensucie el nombre de Harry!! No le permito a este desgraciado que se atreva a pronunciar su nombre!!! Me da igual que me encierren en azkaban!! Por lo menos disfrutaré torturando a este mortifago!!! Dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de su compañero, no apartando la mirada del ahora rubio.

Neville miraba atónito la escena. Pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Sean, en la extraordinaria resistencia que mostraba, acababa de ver como esa maldición imperdonable le alcanzaba de lleno, ni un grito, ni llegar a cerrar los ojos, ni retorcerse, ni arrodillarse o desfallecerse de dolor. En cambio seguía con la misma mirada fría y calculadora, con la respiración acelerada y agresiva, con actitud desafiante de su resistente cuerpo. Veía como la sangre continuaba emanando de su labio y su ceja izquierda, como se acumulaba en su boca tras el hechizo.

Sean escupió la sangre al suelo encharcado del lúgubre callejón. Fijando su mirada con intensidad en el pelirrojo. –inutilidad, estupidez y debilidad... La verdad, si yo fuera Potter hubiera tomado la misma decisión de encerrarte en el castigo, cargar con todo eso, además de la responsabilidad de liberar el mundo de Voldemort... no lo hubiera conseguido, ni mostrando lo inútil que fue dejándose matar...

-SUÉLTAME DRACO!!! SUÉLTAME!!! Quiero matar a ese desgraciado!! Quiero ver como su sangre correr por mis manos!!! Quiero arrancarle el alma!!! Me da igual lo que hagan conmigo!!! Dijo Ron continuando con el intento de zafarse de la fuerte contención a que era sometido. Sus venas ardían con sed de venganza hacia ese impertinente bufón de mago.

-Ron guarda la varita y te soltaré, pero no permitiré que destroces tu vida y la de tu familia por algo que no merece la pena. Dijo Draco con voz amenazante, pero tranquilo, como los amenazadores y pacíficos ojos grises de los que era poseedor. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se relajó en el acto, todos sus músculos dejaron de estar en tensión, el agarre firme y constante de su varita dejó de ser. Inclusos sus ojos azules aparentaban la calma que reflejaba su cuerpo. Aún dubitativo, de si era lo correcto, guardó su varita en el bolsillo interior de su capa de auror, en una actitud muy reticente hacerlo. Pero en su mente aparecían los rostros de su familia llorando o defraudados al saber que con sus propias manos había arrancado la vida a un hombre completamente indefenso, el no era así, pero sus instintos eran provocados con cada palabra del ahora rubio.

-que escena tan conmovedora, el pelirrojo siendo amenazado con un castigo, y obedeciendo como perrito faldero a las ordenes de un antiguo seguidor del señor oscuro. Y encima con una actitud poco apreciada entre el ministerio y sus aurores. Que formes parte de los reconocidos aurores de este país, no significa que tus actos puedan ser eludidos ante la justicia... además... sigo pensando en como ha bajado el nivel de la escuela de aurores, tres de los mas reconocidos para capturar a un bufón de mago... pero lo más gracioso de todo, es al nivel que os rebajáis... yo de vosotros no avisaría al ministerio, maldición imperdonable, condenado en azkaban, tu familia inmersa en la humillación publica, tu nombre recordado con vergüenza... los puños del pelirrojo volvían apretarse con fuerza, la rabia volvía a dominarlo ante las provocadoras palabras del ahora rubio. –el nombre de tu familia marcado de por vida con la humillación de la inutilidad mostrada por un entupido auror, obligados a cambiarse de nombre al ser rechazados por la comunidad mágica como licántropos.

Draco traba de contenerlo como podía, pero las fuerzas provocadas por la ira eran incontrolables. En un fuerte movimiento consiguió zafarse del agarre, armando el puño con celeridad, avanzando el paso de distancia que lo separaba del supuesto mortifago. Golpeándolo con fuerza, haciendo que se tambaleara levemente. Antes que pudiera recomponerse del golpe, el pelirrojo colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sean, aprisionándolo con fuerza. Acercó a su presa contra el muro de ladrillos envejecidos y mohosos que estaban echan las paredes de ese lúgubre callejón. Golpeando con fuerza la cabeza de su prisionero contra el muro, con agresividad y prevaricación. Sus manos se cernían fuertemente contra las cuerdas vocales del ahora rubio, pero este en ningún momento dejaba de mirar de forma aterradora y amenazante, ni su media sonrisa dejaba de lucir atemorizante para cualquier ser vivo.

A pesar de ser él, el torturador, de ser él, quien tenía su cuello en sus manos, Ron sentía pavor por el siniestro rostro que dibujaba la poco luz de ese lugar. Draco intentaba luchar sin mucho ahínco por liberar al detenido, porque dentro de si deseaba ser él quien apresara a tan cínico maleante. Fue Neville quien reaccionó en defensa de la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo. –Ron! detente! Vas a estrangularlo! Con tus propias manos!! Serás castigado con la pena de muerte!! Ron!! Piensa en Luna!!!! Dijo luchando para que dejara tomar aire al prisionero.

Ante esas palabras, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se paralizó por completo liberando el cuello de Sean. Permitiendo a Draco, muy a su pesar, y a Neville liberar al ahora rubio para que pudiera volver a respirar. Les sorprendió que la única respiración acelerada y dificultosa fuera la de Ron, la impertuabilidad de Sean acrecentaba el temor hacia su persona. Era un desconocido, una simple imagen y cuatro palabras en una reunión, no sabían quien era, nada de su vida. Pero si habían comprobado el temor que era capaz de infundar con solo una mirada, con solo una sonrisa. Los nervios se agrupaban en sus corazones acelerando sus ritmos hasta parecer caballos desbocados dentro de sus cuerpos, desconocían sus habilidades, pero sin duda podría ser el tormento de cualquier mago.

Sean deslizó su lengua por encima de su labio inferior, retirando el exceso de sangre, degustando el sabor alcalino de su propia sangre. Provocando otra vez a Ron, fijando su vista solo en él, como si quisiera transmitirle con sus ojos las palabras, como si quisiera entrar en la mente de su opresor.

Antes que Draco o Neville pudieran reaccionar, la mano de Ron volvió a reducir la distancia a gran velocidad. Pero esta vez no dio un certero puñetazo, sino que evitó su rostro situándose en su nuca, agarrando el cabello corto y rubio de Sean, obligándolo alzar el rostro al cielo. –Arrodíllate!! Bramó con furia el auror.

-no pienso obedecer las ordenes de un auror desprestigiado. Dijo el ahora rubio sin alzar el tono de voz, sereno i amenazante a la vez.

-Hazlo! Dijo el pelirrojo aferrando con mas fuerza los cabellos del prisionero. –te ordeno que lo hagas o sino... te mataré!! Dijo con decisión y firmeza.

-no...

Antes que pudiera hacer otro comentario, Ron giro hacia su derecha, extendiendo su pierna y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas tras la rodilla de Sean. Con fuerza tiro de él obligándolo arrodillarse ante ellos. Neville y Draco apuntaron rápidamente contra Sean pensando que así podrían contener a su compañero de cometer alguna locura. El pelirrojo llevó rápidamente su mano izquierda dentro de su capa, buscando algo en los bolsillos interiores. Tras retirar la mano, un pequeño tubo de cristal tapado con un simple corcho i ninguna inscripción apareció en ella. Un líquido brillante y blanco de aspecto metalizado se arremolinaba en su interior. Sin demasiadas complicaciones, Ron retiró el tapón y volcó todo el contenido en la boca del ahora rubio de golpe, sin pensar si quiera que pudiera atragantarse con él. Lanzó al aire el pequeño tubo de cristal, rompiéndose contra el suelo, produciendo un agudo sonido rompiéndose en miles de diminutos trozos.

-se acabo el juego bufón impertinente, ahora no te servirán tus estúpidos juegos de manos y magia estúpida. Te acabas de beber Veritaserum. Supongo que sabes lo que es, así que apartir de ahora solo responderás nuestras preguntas estúpido engreído de mierda... notas como tu mente se turba, como eres incapaz de crear ilusiones en tu mente, como te incomoda saber que vamos a revelar tu verdadera identidad. No quiero que sigas engañando a las personas a las que quiero con tu palabrería e idioteces. Dijo Ron luciendo una sonrisa victoriosa, la misma que se dibujó en el rostro de sus compañeros al ver que por una vez había pensado con la cabeza.

-claro que lo entiendo Wesley, si crees que te tengo miedo, o que estoy aterrorizado por tu acto, inteligente pero estúpido a la vez, vas muy equivocado, no tengo nada que esconder. Dijo Sean, su mirada y media sonrisa continuaban allí, desestabilizando la seguridad que acababa de aparecer en los tres aurores. Seguían temiendo al siniestro mago que tenían frente a ellos.

-déjate de estupideces, y actuar como si no tuvieras miedo a nada, vamos a saber quien eres realmente... cual es tu nombre? Sean? O acaso no es ese...

-Sean Henrik Anderson. Dijo secamente.

-hablaste en persona con Albus Dumbledore? Lo conociste realmente? Preguntó Draco, queriendo comprobar que la poción era efectiva.

-si.

Un extraño silencio los rodeaba, ni un mínimo ruido aparte de sus respiraciones. Draco apoyó la varita sobre el cuello del interrogado mientras que Neville seguía apuntándolo a un metro de distancia por precaución de algún movimiento extraño.

-viviste con Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks? Preguntó Ron incluso divirtiéndose al imaginar las respuestas que daría en las preguntas importantes.

-si.

-los traicionaste? Pregunto rápidamente Draco.

-jamás.

Draco miraba fijamente a los ojos del intrigado, nada parecía sorprenderle. Fuera cual fuera el movimiento o la pregunta que le hacían él se comportaba como si llevara horas esperando sus movimientos.

-fue tu culpa la muerte de Tonks? Preguntó otra vez el rubio al recordar una conversación con Hermione sobre quien era ese extraño.

-si.

-porque murió? Preguntó Ron amenazante, forzando el agarre del cabello del ahora rubio.

-porque prometí salvar la vida del inconsciente de Potter si estaba en mis manos, por su culpa Tonks murió. Dijo seguro de si mismo.

-quisiste que los dos murieran?

-nunca, antes de esa promesa me daba igual que le ocurriera a ese inconsciente, pero hubiera dado mi vida si alguno de ellos dos estuviera con vida ahora mismo.

Tras varias preguntas más, donde sin certeza absoluta de la respuesta, preguntaron sin dudar. Ron decidió que quería poder encerrar a ese mortifago de una vez y juzgarlo como tal.

-eres seguidor de... de... Vold.. Voldemort? Eres un mortifago? preguntó con miedo al pronunciar otra vez el nombre del mago oscuro, a pesar del tiempo y de su derrota, seguía temiendo la pronunciación de su nombre.

-no.

-lo fuiste?

-no.

-fingiste el ataque a la madriguera para terminar con la vida de lily?

-no... Dijo ensombreciéndose su voz.

-no voy a permitir que les hagas daño! Lo has entendido?

-si

-por encima de mi cadáver, antes te mataré con mis propias manos! Lo has entendido? Dijo Ron perdiendo el control nuevamente, agarrando con fuerza el corto cabello del ahora rubio.

-si, estúpido auror, lo he entendido.

-porque sigues a Hermione? Porque la buscas!!!

-no la sigo solo nos encontramos dos veces estúpido.

-no mientas!! Maldito bastardo!! Dijo deshaciendo el agarre del cabello de Sean. -déjalas en paz! Desaparece! Si no te mataré! Te mataré!!!

-idiota... como quieres que mienta si tu mismo me acabas de dar la poción de la verdad.

-quieres hacerles daño! Lo se!!

-nunca les haría daño!! Dijo Sean alzando la voz atemorizándolos, inmovilizándolos solo con la voz. Haciendo que sus cuerpos temblaran de pavor. El rostro sombrío del ahora rubio mostraba ira, furia y sed de venganza. Solo un inconsciente sería capaz de provocar a una fiera salvaje, solo un inconsciente amenazaría la vida del cachorro de un león salvaje, solo un inconsciente provocaría la ira de un mago incontrolable.

-mientes!!! Gritó encolerizado el pelirrojo, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas con su puño derecho. El rostro de Sean quedó ladeado hacia la derecha, cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Las gotas de la lluvia se deslizaban por su rostro mezclándose con su sangre. –nunca debiste hacer eso... Wesley... dijo con una voz fría y profunda, pronunciando el nombre del auror como si su sentencia de muerte acabara de firmarse. Fijo su temible mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo, haciéndole retrodecer.

Su sangre era inundada por el pavor, su corazón latía a mil por ahora, notaba sus fuertes latidos en su cuello, en su cabeza. Estaba paralizado completamente por el miedo a esa mirada. Draco afianzó su varita en el cuello de Sean.

Todos se ralentizo en aquel lugar, las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente hacia el suelo, las respiraciones aceleradas se convirtieron desaparecieron. El temblor de la mano de Neville se convirtió en un lento vaivén. Un lento parpadeo por parte de Sean hizo que la sangre de los presentes se congelara.

Un fuerte latido del corazón de Sean dio la señal. Con suma facilidad se alzó sobre su pierna derecha. Con las manos aun atadas por las fuertes cadenas de acero se movieron a gran velocidad contra el rostro del pelirrojo, golpeándolo con los dos puños unidos por el metal. Rompiéndole en labio inferior de forma exagerada, escupiendo sangre ante tremendo golpe, pero antes que diera paso al segundo latido, el pie izquierdo del ahora rubio ya había golpeado el estomago de Ron, impulsándolo con gran fuerza contra la otra pared del estrecho callejón.

La varita de Draco estaba apuntando casi a la sien de Sean, mientras Neville estaba apunto de centrar su blanco y pronunciar el hechizo.

-"depulso!" exclamó draco, un punto de luz se formó en el extremo de su varita. Pero en un hábil movimiento, Sean encercló el brazo de la varita con los suyos. Lo que antes era la sien del ahora rubio se convirtió en el cuerpo de Neville. El rayo apareció atravesando el aire, cortando el paso de las gotas de lluvia, golpeando de lleno en el pecho del auror i enviándolo por los aires.

La mano izquierda de Sean apresó con fuerza la muñeca del auror. Ayudándose con la cadena de metal de sus grilletes y con su otra mano, consiguió girarle brazo y la mano de tal forma que la varita apuntaba a la cabeza de su propietario. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios de Sean al ver la sorpresa y el miedo en los inexpresivos ojos de Malfoy.

-Expeliarmus! Exclamo el ahora rubio. Antes que pudiera reaccionar o pensar en algo, un destello rojo brillo en la punta de su propia varita cegando a su propietario, Draco. El rayo rojo recorrió la mínima distancia impactando en él, desarmándolo, lanzándolo por los aires, recorriendo 20 metros hasta chocar contra la pared del siniestro callejón donde hacia un giro a la izquierda. Desplomándose aturdido por completo y adolorido. Neville observaba con terror tal demostración de poder desde el suelo, aún con varita en mano.

La varita del rubio auror cayo en las manos de Sean. Ron aún se tambaleaba por el fuerte golpe en su espalda contra la pared de adoquines. Al ver ante él su preso, la ira volvió a inundarle, y en un acto de inconsciencia armó su puño izquierdo para golpearlo como lo había hecho en anterioridad. Lanzó el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor mermaba la celeridad de sus movimientos.

Como si se tratara de una sombra danzante, Sean se agachó a gran velocidad, girando sobre si mismo y eludiendo cualquier posibilidad que lo golpeara. Agazapado, su hombro llegaba a la altura de las costillas del auror a escaso medio metro de él. Unió ambas manos, una encima de la otra, y en un golpe seco y certero, su codo derecho se incrusto en las costillas de su oponente, cortándole la respiración por un instante.

Aún con el brazo extendido, Ron solo pudo retroceder un paso y retorcerse de dolor ante semejante impactó, bajando la cabeza y escupiendo sangre otra vez. Una sombra volvió a deslizarse ante él, lo último que llegó a ver, fue como algo negro golpeaba de lleno en su nariz, rompiéndosela, dejándolo inconsciente como haría un "desmayus". Desfalleciendo en el suelo ya sin sentido. Su nariz emanaba sangre sin cesar mezclándose con el agua encharcada del lúgubre callejón.

Tras dar el certero golpe en las costillas, Sean no deshizo la unión de sus manos sobre si mismo y alzándose levemente, incrustó su codo tapado por su característica chaqueta negra en el rostro del pelirrojo auror rompiéndole la nariz. Sean contempló como el cuerpo de su torturador caía inconsciente al suelo. Alargo su mirada para ver el cuerpo tendido de malfoy al final del callejón antes que girara entre los edificios.

Sin demasiadas dificultades apuntó la varita prestada hacia sus grilletes. "finite incantatum" pronunció tranquilamente, las cadenas de hierro se rompieron, dando por fin libertad a sus apresadas manos hasta el momento.

-Anderson, deja la varita! suéltala y no te pasara nada! la voz de Neville sonaba con seguridad tras de si, apuntándolo esta vez sin vacilar en ningún momento. –si sueltas la varita te dejaré marchar! Solo quiero terminar con esto y llevar a Ron y Draco a San Mungo!

Sean sonrió para si mismo, no era para nada el Neville que el recordaba hacía mucho tiempo, pero le rememoraba a su quinto año y la demostración de habilidad que se produjo por su parte en el ministerio. –Neville, que seguridad tengo que cuando deje la varita podré irme sin más? Preguntó abriendo los brazos, mostrando su varita en su mano derecha.

-tienes mi palabra Sean!

-acaso esperas que crea en la palabra de un auror que tiene por compañero a un ex-mortifago y a un próximo convicto de azkaban? La verdad, si fuera cierta esa propuesta, que seguridad tendría que no fueran a por mi otra vez...

-ninguna, puedes creer o no en mi palabra, lo que suceda después nadie aquí presente puede predecirlo... pero si te puedo asegurar que daría mi vida por ellos, y lo menos que quiero que suceda en este momento es que sus vidas corran peligro. La varita cayó lentamente al suelo, desprendiéndose de la mano de Sean, rebotando en el suelo. Resonando la madera de la que estaba hecha, ese fue el único sonido que se produjo. –aléjala con el pie, no quiero arriesgarme.

El ahora rubio dio un punta pie al trozo de madera, dejándolo a media distancia entre él y Draco. Giró lentamente para estar frente a frente con el auror. Aún con la media sonrisa luciendo en su rostro y la mirada fría y serena.

-la debilidad de un mago no se encuentra en su nivel de magia, o en su habilidad con su varita... dijo Sean mirando fijamente al auror. La seguridad en si mismo había desaparecido al contemplar otra vez esa mirada aterradora y serena. –la debilidad de un mago se basa en menospreciar las habilidades de su contrincante... ACCIO! Gritó con fuerza el ahora rubio.

Sin creer lo que sucedía, Neville notó como si alguien tirara de él con una fuerza descomunal. Alzándolo del suelo, siendo atraído hacia su oponente a gran velocidad. Lo único que pudo ver, fue un débil destello antes que terminara de recorrer la distancia que los separara. Su muñeca era fuertemente apresada por la mano izquierda de su rival a la altura de su cabeza, justo antes de detenerse, un fuerte golpe en el pecho hizo que su respiración se cortara. Notaba la presión del puño derecho de Sean sobre su esternon, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar los ojos de su rival a escaso medio metro, notó con la presión de un objete punzante y muy afilado se cernía abajo su mandíbula, impidiéndole casi el poder engullir. La sangre de su rival no dejaba de descender por su siniestro rostro mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, la media sonrisa cínica que lucía y la mirada penetrante, era lo único que alcanzaba a ver, estaba aterrado de pensar que esa sería la última imagen que vería antes de morir.

* * *

bueno... pues hasta aqui el capitulo de mi regreso a las andadas... como podeis ver... no estoy muerto... jejejeje

podeis tirar tomates, sillas, mesas, pc, coches, aviones y lo que sea por lo malo que es el capitulo... sip, es malo, lo reconozco, es malo, deja mucho que desear, raro, confuso, deja demasiadas cosas al aire y os recomiendo que dejeis de leer este fic porque me da vergüenza haber escrito esto... per o que le vamos hacer jejeje, no voy a volver a escribir el capitulo jejeje

supongo... que debo algunas explicaciones... respecto al capitulo claro jejejeje

primero: eso que ha sucedido entre harry y tonks... no pasa de allí, no creais que llega más o que voy a cambiar la pareja en que se basa el fic ni nada de eso, solo quise mostrar hasta que limite es capaz de llegar Harry en sus planes...

segundo: cuando leais el fic... prestar atención a lo que dice harry-sean... sobretodo en primera persona, mas adelante lo entendereis y sino os lo explicaré para que veais que dejé pistas sobre ello, pero muy sutiles y engañosas jejeje

tercero: Ron demente... primer review que me llega y pone eso... pues si... demente... seguramente habra ocasionado la extrañeza de todo quien lo haya leido, el descontrol exagerado de ron... mmmm... solo digo que esta demente... porque ya se sabrá jejeje

no creais que todo esta escrito porque si, si algo os parece desconcertante, o demasiado raro... sospechar... sospechar mucho la verdad... jejeje

creo que todas estas eran las aclaraciones-explicaciones del capitulo... alguna duda... review que tiendo a contestarlos... pero tampoco me pregunteis por lo que seria el final del fic... no os lo dire jejejje

bueno... pues hasta la proxima!!!! espero que no tarde tanto jejejeje por cierto!!! en el proximo capitulo ostengo una sorpresa preparada... direis... mas? vas a tardar seis meses? no seais tan malos... jejeje ya vereis... huele... a creps? nop... huele a imagenes pero bueno jejejeje

agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a: **Nimue-Tarrazo, AiramLilianlupin, jim, Kapulla, femmy, Lonely Julie, AleSnapeli, brinitonks, Eon, dragonfly81, kait sishiro, UsagiPotter, yunypotter19, Gala Potter, Mafe, Dany, Skarlita Riddle, yo, NelaBlack, yunypotter19, LORDBLACK, Brenda-potter-skywolker-kent, steph-mary, seirius, alexa-potter, timbi, Alba Black, hermionedepottergranger**

muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!! De verdad, me han hecho que no dejara de escribir este fic de lado!!

mejor no dejo spoilers ni nada... creo que la situación no la requiere... Ron insconsciente con un labio roto y la nariz tambien, Draco insconsciente... y Neville con un cuchillo presionando bajo la mandibula... o en la garganta... como querais imaginaroslo jejejejejeje

CIAO!!!!!


	16. furia e ira, incontrolables?

yyyy estoy de vuelta!!! jajajaja y no han pasado 4 meses, he mejorado... un poco jajajajaja no voy a molestaros demasiado y así empezais a leer cuanto antes jejejeje

muchas gracisa a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic a pesar de los continuos retrasos jejeje

dos avisos! que raro... yo con avisos...

el primer trozo es un poco duro en algunos momentos, y muy, pero que muy confuso!

el capitulo es largo, que raro, pero no tan largo como tenía pensado... es que llevaba ya 11700 palabras y me dijeron que lo colgara porque aun faltaba mucho para terminarlo segun lo que tenía previsto... daré algunas explicaciones al final del capítulo para que no me querais matar a mi, ni a ninguno de los personajes... por cierto... me dijeron que lo subiera bajo amenaza de muerte... no creo que os quejeis, y creo que ellas ya saben quien son jejeje

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**furia e ira... incontrolables?**

**muerto by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

La mirada fría y serena le helaba la sangre, conseguía atravesar su mente bloqueándola directamente por el pavor que le provocaba. Era como si pudiese ver su propia muerte reflejada en ella. La tortura a la que se vería sometido hasta la locura, hasta desear su propia muerte. Podía ver como las voces de sus dos compañeros y amigos se desgarraban del dolor que padecerían a manos del poseedor de esa siniestra mirada.

La sangre continuaba deslizándose por el rostro de Sean, la lluvia no dejaba de precipitarse sobre ellos. Lo único que oían sus oídos confusos era el repicoteo característico del agua al caer sobre el suelo. Unas palabras soltadas al aire le hicieron abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al auror. –puedes creer o no en mi palabra, lo que suceda ahora mismo nadie aquí presente puede predecirlo... pero si sueltas la varita no sufrirás.

Si no fuera por el roce metálico bajo su mandíbula, sus piernas, temblorosas por el terror del que estaba rodeado, habrían cedido desvaneciéndose en el suelo del callejón. No lograba entender como podía Sean mantener tanta tranquilidad en una situación así. Su temeroso corazón latía de forma rápida y débil, como si estuviera apunto de entrar en un estado de shock. Su respiración acelerada pero muy dificultosa, pero ese enigmático mago estaba completamente sereno. La frialdad de sus ojos era la misma que mostraba su rostro, era igual a como se movía, como actuaba, como hablaba. Tenía la sensación que todo lo planeara unos segundos antes que ocurriera, como si predijese todos los movimientos de los demás antes que sucedieran.

Neville estaba aterrado, por toda aquella situación, por la proximidad de su muerte, la de sus compañeros, la realidad de las palabras que Ron repetía una y otra vez en su mente, que ese siniestro mago era un seguidor del señor oscuro. No llegaba a entender la facilidad con que habían llegado a esa situación, era su preso, casi podría decir que era su victima. Pero como había dicho su rival, menospreciaron sus habilidades, no pararon a pesar que podría ser poderoso, solo lo veían como un bufón.

-un bufón, interesante descripción de mi persona... se le ocurrió al pelirrojo que casi no puede respirar y esta inconsciente? No se ni porque pregunto, ese nivel intelectual solo puede estar a la altura de su cerebro. Creo que no me vas a dar la varita, así que di... rubio o pelirrojo... te dejo elegir porque puede que tengas mas afecto hacia él, pero siendo auror tendrás algo de lógica en tu cerebro, y creo que quedarte con un compañero inútil... muy útil no te será...

-"expeliarmus" gritó una voz desgarrada por el dolor desde la lejanía.

Neville veía como el callejón tras de Sean se iluminaba inmediatamente por un tonto rojizo intenso. Como aumentaba de intensidad, pero el "extraño" seguía sin moverse, sin reaccionar. Su sonrisa se ensancho de forma cínica y traviesa, y sus labios susurraron una sola palabra, "protego".

Tal como había aparecido el haz de luz rojiza desapareció a gran velocidad siendo absorbido por el escudo mágico convocado. Antes que, ni tan siquiera, pudiera pensar en el extraño fenómeno mágico que acababa de suceder, la presión sobre su pecho aumentó, obligando al auror a recular contra la pared.

-"expeliarmus" susurro el ahora rubio, y la mano del auror se abrió como si fuera un libro, liberando su varita. Entonces, cualquier sujeción a su cuerpo se liberó. Su muñeca, su pecho y sobretodo el tacto frío y afilado de esa arma blanca dejó de cernirse sobre su garganta. Los penetrantes ojos azules desaparecieron ante él. Su voz retumbó con fuerza en el callejón. "expeliarmus" gritó con virulencia. Un haz de luz roja y mucho más intensa que la anterior, atravesó el callejón hasta impactar contra el debilitado cuerpo de Draco que mantenía su varita alzada con grandes dificultades desde el encharcado suelo, lanzándolo por los aires nuevamente con mucha potencia hasta la misma pared.

Neville vio su oportunidad, sabia que debía hacer, sabía que esa seria su única oportunidad. Lo tenía ante él, distraído, disfrutando de su victoria, con su brazo izquierdo aún apuntando a esa dirección del callejón. El auror apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, llegando a clavarse sus propias uñas en la palma de su mano. Su hombro empezó alzarse y retrasarse para conseguir todas las fuerzas que pudiera. Justo cuando tomó la decisión de golpearlo, de intentar desarmarlo o aturdirlo de un golpe seco. La fría y calculadora voz volvió a sonar más amenazante que nunca ante sus intenciones, "accio". Y antes que pudiera decir algo, un trozo de madera de punta redondeada estaba colocado bajo su garganta y esa mirada aterradora volvía a mirarle fijamente. Pero para su sorpresa era el brazo derecho el que mantenía alzado a la altura de su cuello amenazándolo, portando la varita que se cernía sobre su garganta. Mientras que el brazo izquierdo continuaba apuntando a la misma dirección que antes.

Una simple y factible explicación pasó por la mente del auror, farol. Un acto de engaño, una artimaña para hacerle creer que estaba otra vez acorralado y amenazado de muerte. Pero esta vez no caería en el, sabia que era zurdo, lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos al convocar ese hechizo de desarme, su habilidad mágica se focalizaba en la mano contraria, creía sin dudar ni un segundo que seguía teniendo ventaja.

Pero antes que pudiera armar el brazo u otro movimiento, quedó completamente adherido a la pared, sus extremidades, su cuerpo, su cabeza estaban inmovilizados, como si estuviera atado a esta. No había visto nada, ni mover los labios, ni un solo sonido, solo podía decir una cosa, dominaba la magia no-verbal.

-primer error... intentar capturar, por merlín, no se intenta, se consigue... segundo error... torturar y por mi estado, creo que es evidente, no hace falta ninguna explicación... y tercer error... subestimar... no prever la habilidad de tu rival, ridiculizar su magia cuando ni se llega a entender el porque... dijo Sean, presionando el cuello de Neville con su varita para alejarse un paso atrás.

-la verdad... el departamento de aurores va a peor viendo la inutilidad de los tres mas reconocidos aurores de este. Sean dio otro paso atrás, golpeando suavemente las costillas del cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo. La sangre salió de su boca a borbotones con solo ese débil golpe. -la verdad... pediría perdón, pero últimamente lanzan una cantidad de inmundicia en los callejones, es imposible no tropezar con alguna basura.

-cállate! Bramó con fuerza el auror aprisionado con el muro.

-tu amiguito inconsciente quería matarme... el rubito casi inconsciente, torturarme, atacar a traición e interrogarme. Yo que creía que tu eras el único que tenía honor, pero me has decepcionado, me has mentido. Algo humano, ya sea squib, muggle o mago, es algo que no nos diferencia, nos iguala ante los ojos de cualquiera, la mentira. Todo el mundo miente... y si tu me mientes yo te miento, es un circulo vicioso la verdad, a si que... despídete de tus amiguitos. Dijo finalizando con una voz tenebrosa y siniestra.

Un movimiento de su varita derecha obligó al auror a girar la cabeza para ver como se retorcía su compañero que intentaba levantarse. El brazo izquierdo de Sean empezó ascender y el punto donde apuntaba también, pero lo más sorprendente para el auror era que el cuerpo de Draco también se elevara con la misma velocidad. Estaba por lo menos a cinco metros del suelo y se detuvo, intentaba moverse, liberarse de ese hechizo.

-ves lo que pasa cuando rompes un trato… que tu amigo se rompe la cabeza. Tú rompes algo, yo rompo algo, estaremos empatados, es justo no? Dijo cínicamente, como si sus palabras estuvieran impresas en sangre. Neville no quería verlo caer, quisiera quedarse ciego antes de ver como caía ante sus ojos, como la vida de su compañero se esfumaba ante sus ojos en solo un segundo.

-detente! No lo hagas! Para! Por favor sean no lo hagas! Solo queríamos hacerte unas preguntas! no queríamos torturarte! no queríamos que esto sucediera! Solo queríamos saber si eras un mortifago y que te alejaras de Hermione! Por favor! Gritaba aterrorizado el auror mientras veía de reojo como el "extraño" giraba su muñeca y a la vez lo hacia el cuerpo de su compañero auror. Veía la dificultad al respirar de Draco, como su rostro enrojecía, como miraba con pavor la proximidad de su muerte, la lejanía del suelo adoquinado de ese lúgubre callejón donde habían preparado una trampa y si convertiría en su tumba.

-demasiado tarde Longbotton… tus acciones tienen siempre consecuencia… vivirás con el sentimiento de culpa atormentándote a cada segundo del resto de tu miserable vida…

-NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Su voz se desgarró al ver como Draco empezaba a caer, las palabras de Sean retumbaban en su mente, "sentimiento de culpa", "tu miserable vida". Quería cambiar su vida por la de Draco. Había tenido la oportunidad de terminar todo esto, pero también quería saber la verdad. Su inquietud por descubrirla hizo tomarle una acción y por su culpa, por su avaricia, por menospreciar a su contrincante su amigo perdería la vida. Su mente empezaba atormentarle. A cada milésima de segundo que pasaba era peor, veía como la vida se esfumaba ante sus ojos, la distancia era menor y el tormento era peor.

Su voz continuaba desgarrándose, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como faltaba menos de un metro. Quería poder apartar la mirada y no ver como moría ante él intentando que eso no fuera real, que no estuviera sucediendo. Sus ojos se cerraron obligados por una voz extraña e imperativa.

Ningún ruido, solo el agua de la lluvia repicar con el suelo. Ningún impacto, ningún cuerpo desfalleciéndose con fuerza, ningún estruendo. Neville estaba desorientado, había deseado, suplicado no ver el cuerpo de su compañero descender contra el duro suelo, pero ahora deseaba lo contrario, quería saber que había sucedido, deseaba saber si había muerto, si había vivido.

Su anhelo fue cumplido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si alguien controlara su mente. Una respiración fuerte y asustada llegó a sus oídos. Ante él, el rostro de Draco apenas permanecía separado a menos cinco centímetros del suelo encharcado aún sostenido en el aire cabeza abajo. Su rostro seguía enrojeciéndose por segundos por la acumulación de sangre en su cabeza.

El rostro de Neville fue girando involuntariamente hasta encarar los ojos amenazadores de Sean. Su rostro aún ensangrentado, con las duras facciones y la barba incipiente dibujaban la sombra de la muerte, una muerte cínica, sarcástica e irónica. Una muerte que jugaba y juzgaba que hacer con sus vidas. Ese rostro quedaría gravado con temor y terror con la frialdad que reflejaba con intensidad.

-acaso crees que me rebajaría a vuestro nivel, que me ensuciaría mis manos con alguien tan insignificante como uno de vosotros… que las llenaría de sangre por tres inútiles aurores con deseos de grandeza y complejo de dioses… por favor, dejar de creeros tan importantes… dijo sin dejar su media sonrisa irónica, que intranquilizaba y asustaba al único auror que se mantenía en pie. –"depulso" pronunció suavemente.

El cuerpo de Draco fue lanzado nuevamente contra la pared, quedando tumbado encima los mugrientos adoquines con la respiración dificultosa y entrecortada. En ningún momento la varita de Sean que reposaba en su mano derecha había dejado de estar amenazantemente clavada en el cuello del auror. Sus brazos seguían pegados al muro, y la lluvia incesante seguía con su acometida. Varios rayos iluminaron fuertemente el cielo, encendiéndolo, haciendo que brillaran los ojos amenazantes del extraño. –creo que ya debes haber adivinado... que esto no ha acabado...

El cuerpo de Neville se fue elevando en el aire hasta quedar boca abajo, pero en horizontal, justo encima de sean que permanecía impasible y con su brazo derecho alzado en su dirección. –sinceramente... sirves para algo! paraguas... como mínimo tienes una vocación. Seguro que dentro de unos años esto habrá causado furor en la comunidad mágica y todo el mundo querrá tener su propio auror-paraguas. El problema... seria los costes de mantenimiento... alimentación, aseo, corte de pelo de vez en cuando. Bueno! También serviríais como escobas o mochos para barrer. Ya veo el anuncio... es una mascota! es una escoba! Es un complemento!... NO! es un auror!!! No sirven para nada! pero te puedes divertir con ellos! premio a los tontos del año durante tres años consecutivos! Y los que vendrán!... no recomendado para menores de 3 años que aún os podrían ganar con suerte...

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita el cuerpo de Neville fue proyectado contra la misma pared que Draco, quedando tendido junto a él. Sean parecía entretenerse con el hecho de ver a los dos aurores sin fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y enfrentarse a él. Alzó la mirada al cielo, disfrutando de la lluvia, de la sensación al repicotear en su rostro, sensación de limpiar el alma, de aclarar la mente. Draco se fijaba como podía en cada movimiento de quien fuera, apenas hacia un minuto, su prisionero. La serenidad que mostraba en cada segundo, pero su mirada se focalizó en que mantenía en ambas manos una varita, pero él no recordaba en ningún momento que hubiera desenfundado la suya. Un rápido reflejo en el torso de Sean atrajo su atención, pero no consiguió entrever que había sido.

Sean colocó ambas varitas en su mano derecha y miró con frustración el cuerpo del auror pelirrojo, hasta cierto punto había compasión en su mirada, o eso quiso creer Draco. El ahora rubio, alargó su mano agarrando el cuello de las vestimentas del auror. Solo levantarlo mínimamente del suelo los brazos cayeron inertes por la fuerza de la gravedad, revelando su estado de inconsciencia. La sangre proveniente de su nariz rota se acumulaba en la punta de ella, provocando la caía de densas gotas de un intenso rojo al suelo. El labio partido producía el mismo efecto, acumulando la sangre en el mentón. El repicoteo de esas gotas que marcaban el suelo de un rojo inconfundible sobresalían en comparación con las de la lluvia.

Sean empezó arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo, sin ni un mínimo esfuerzo y la mirada fija en su observador. Empezó avanzar hacia sus dos compañeros que permanecían en el suelo, tanto Draco como Neville trataban de recuperar toda la lucidez de su cerebro para poder volver a enfrentarse a su oponente. Querían impedirle que arrastrara a su amigo como un animal, que lo tratara como un muerto. Pero seguían prácticamente inmóviles, como mucho habían alzado un brazo por encima de su hombro y, tristemente, ese ahora era su mayor logro.

Dos sonidos secos les hicieron percatarse, que su anterior presa estaba amenazantemente ante ellos. Sus pies alzaron agua del suelo encharcado, el agua seguía limpiando el rostro ensangrentado del ahora rubio, pero su misma sangre se ocupaba de tintarlo de rojo, de oscurecerlo y crear un efecto sombrío aún más poderoso. Draco y Neville miraban derrotados a su amigo, se fijaron en el rostro un poco deformado por la nariz rota, aún era mantenido al aire por el fuerte brazo de su nuevo enemigo. Su rostro también ensangrentado, pero inconsciente, su labios y facciones no mostraban expresión alguna, incluso por la mente de Malfoy pasó la idea de la muerte de su compañero.

-cuantas veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosas, engañamos al diablo mismo… Dijo Sean con voz profunda y seca. Ambos aurores alzaron la vista para toparse con una media sonrisa cínica aterradora.

-que… que quieres decir… dijo temeroso Draco, presuponiendo acciones y repercusiones de sus actos y los de su rival.

-ya lo descubrirás, no tengo que menospreciar la astucia, sabiduría y perspicacia de tres… perdón, ahora dos aurores y medio. Sin embargo, a cada día, cada hora y cada minuto que pase desde este instante siempre os vendrá a la mente esta frase. Por remordimientos de consciencia, por odio recíproco a vuestra ineptitud, por el desasosiego de saber el porque. Pero se que os corroerá la sangre, la mente, solo con pensar que posible respuesta está tras ella; la muerte, la venganza, la ira, el poder, la oscuridad… no os dejará hasta que encontréis la respuesta correcta…

Ante ellos, y el desconcertante discurso acabado de pronunciar y como sombra silenciosa, el "extraño" y el auror inconsciente se acercaron al lado vacío de Neville. El ahora rubio, deposito sin demasiado cuidado pero a la vez sin virulencia el cuerpo inconsciente del auror. Dejándolo recostado con la pared de forma no ridiculizante.

-por cierto, aunque vuestra palabra, por lo comprobado hasta el momento, tiene el mismo valor que el latón, la mía por lo contrario si que es valorada por personas sabias. Vuestro amigo está vivo antes que lo preguntarais, un poco magullado pero sobrevivirá, tranquilos, como mínimo de momento. Dijo Sean incorporándose otra vez y colocando una varita en cada mano. Con dos pasos, para nada vacilantes se colocó ante los dos aurores aún conscientes. –eso si, yo no cometeré la osadía de prometer no herir a ninguno de vosotros, de momento no habría cumplido mi palabra, lo que suceda apartir tampoco lo podría prometer, a veces el ser… mortifago según vosotros, provoca que no dude en herir y torturar a mis prisioneros… "incarcerus metalis" dijo apuntando con ambas manos. Dos gruesas cadenas de metal salieron de ambas varitas, rodeando los cuerpos aurores por completo aprisionándolos con fuerza. –por cierto, supongo que ahora habéis comprobado, porque no se debe inmovilizar únicamente las manos y encima por delante, permitiéndote total libertad… dijo sarcásticamente el ahora rubio tras terminar con el hechizo, pero no bajó en ningún momento las varitas. Draco intentaba moverse, no quería verse humillado de esa manera ante un don nadie. La sangre Malfoy aún corría por sus venas y la arrogancia característica de su familia aún corría por sus venas. No dejaba de intentar mover los brazos, de zarandearse como podía, pero Neville se mostraba más tranquilo, más pensativo en esa situación, y se percató del hecho que los labios de su oponente seguían moviéndose. Solo un débil susurro llegó a oír en la última palabra, "diavolus". Notó como el agarre de la cadena sobre su cuerpo cambiaba, como se cernía y ceñía a su cuerpo como si se estuviera preparando para algo. Un según después un fuerte grito le ensordeció de golpe. Era la voz de Draco desgarrándose de dolor, le costaba respirar, y Neville consiguió reaccionar al ver la serenidad de la mirada de su captor.

-DRACO QUEDATE QUIETO!!! NO TE MUEVAS!!! Y con su grito cesaron los de su compañero que lo miraba asustado. –draco no te muevas, cuanto más lo hagas más te apretaran las cadenas hasta matarte! Por favor relájate! El rubio lo miraba sin entender lo que sucedía.

-me sorprende que sepas de herbologia, me sorprende satisfactoriamente. Y Malfoy, sigue el consejo de tu amigo, él sabe muy bien porque lo dice. Dijo Sean divertido por todo aquello mientras hacia girar entre sus dedos la varita de su mano diestra.

-que quiere decir todo esto, que está pasando Neville. Dijo por primera vez con miedo real en su mente con pánico ante el terror infundado durante todo ese tiempo.

-no se como lo ha hecho, pero las ha hechizado… ha convertido estas cadenas como si fueran el lazo del diablo, con movimientos bruscos y pánico por morir estrangulados reaccionan haciendo más fuerte su agarre hasta ahogar a sus victimas… dijo Neville completamente serio.

-no me preguntéis como lo he hecho… solo soy un bufón de trucos baratos de muggle… por cierto, no creáis que si estáis relajados os liberaran, por suerte… yo no soy auror… dijo Sean con la ironía impresa en sus últimas palabras.

El silencio inundo el lugar, igual que la lluvia. Sus gotas rompían contra sus rostros, contra sus vestimentas, con el mugriento suelo de ese callejón. Solo sus respiraciones nerviosas y la dificultosa de Ron sobresalía por encima de ese característico repicoteo. En ese momento el "extraño" dejó de existir para los dos aurores, solo existía Ron y su estado de salud. Veían como su respiración cada vez era más complicada, como la nariz rota le dificultaba aún más el mantener un ritmo respiratorio normal. Draco miró fijamente a los ojos de Sean.

-por favor, deja que pueda ir a San Mugo. Siento que hayamos planeado todo esto en tu contra, pero Ron se descontroló, no era nuestra intención atacarte de esa manera. Sean, pro favor…

-estas pidiendo… que muestre clemencia, que actúe como vosotros no habéis hecho. Estás suplicando que un supuesto mortifago actúe, como debería actuar teóricamente un auror. Vosotros… la lógica normalmente no la usáis mucho…

-Sean, tu, tu no puedes matar, me lo dijiste, no te manchas las manos con sangre… dijo rápidamente Neville, intentando persuadirlo.

-que no puedo matar… que no puedo mancharme las manos con sangre… solo dije que no lo haría con alguien tan insignificantes como vosotros… dijo serenamente sin moverse ni vacilar. Se mostraba imperturbable ni por los ruegos de los aurores. –vamos a terminar con todo esto, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con vosotros. Dijo acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo. La sangre se les heló a sus dos prisioneros, balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. El ahora rubio se arrodilló junto a él, guardando las dos varitas en sus bolsillos, acercando sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo.

-déjalo! No le hagas nada! Exclamó Draco, después retorciéndose de dolor ante el estreñimiento que produjeron las cadenas sobre su cuerpo. Sean colocó una de sus manos tras la nuca del pelirrojo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Draco. Acercó su otra mano al rostro, posicionando los dedos a cada lado del tabique nasal roto.

Un crujido seco precedió a un grito de dolor del pelirrojo, despertando del estado inconsciencia. Llevando rápidamente sus manos al rostro. Sean se incorporó tranquilamente observando con atención cualquier mínima reacción. Los corazones de Neville y Draco volvieron a latir normalmente al descubrir que el estado de salud no parecía tan grave como creyeron.

-aaahhh!!! Maldito bastardo!!! Donde está!!! Exclamó Ron entre gritos de dolor. –que está sucediendo!!!

-tienes que aprender a odiar, a concentrar tu ira, a concentrar tu dolor y tu malicia. No sabes ni hacer un digno crucio. Dijo Sean alzando una varita contra el pelirrojo.

-te mataré! Te quitaré la vida!! Como te has…

-CRUCIO! Exclamó con fuerza el ahora rubio. La maldición imperdonable impactó de lleno en el pecho del auror. El violento grito de dolor desgarró los oídos de los presentes. No llegó a durar ni un solo segundo, las cuerdas vocales del pelirrojo se desgarraron ante tal magnitud de hechizo jamás percibida. Cayó inconsciente inmediatamente al suelo, la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro manchando el suelo adoquinado.

-maldito!!! AAAHHH!!!! Gritaron ambos aurores de dolor al notar como las cadenas se cernían sobre sus torsos, cortándole poco a poco la respiración.

-calmaos de una vez... vuestra actitud, vuestras palabras y vuestras acciones han hecho llegar todo esto hasta este punto. Hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil de otra forma, pero decidisteis tomar el camino más fácil y directo, pero no el correcto. Vuestro amigo auror está bien dentro lo que cabe, está vivo, respira, y sino callaros por un maldito segundo y comprobarlo. Dijo Sean colocándose nuevamente ante ellos. El silencio, ya habitual en ese preludio a la noche, creció en ese sombrío callejón.

Ambos aurores, tras calmarse pudieron comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del "extraño" y porque no llamarlo, misterioso hombre. Lo que antes era una respiración dificultosa y ruidosa, se había convertido por arte de magia en una respiración profunda y acompasada, incluso podían ver relajación y tranquilidad en la expresión de su rostro. Draco y Neville volvieron su mirada hacia él, hacia el imperturbable, frío y calculador rival. Su mirada seguía igual, fría, distante. Era como si esos ojos azules fueran dos témpanos de hielo, en verdad ninguno de los dos se había percatado, que ese hielo reflejaba lo que uno quería ver en él.

-y hemos llegado ha este punto, en el que debo decidir que hacer con vosotros... si arrancar vuestras almas y consumirlas en el fuego eterno, tal vez podría dejaros ir como estáis ahora, malheridos pero tratable. Siempre queda la opción de torturaros hasta la locura, de dejaros inválidos, de borrar vuestra memoria, de seguir jugando con vosotros... como simples marionetas? No se... hay tantas posibilidades, tantas opciones que no se por cual decidirme... vosotros que opináis... dijo Sean reculando hasta apoyarse contra la pared y observar, simplemente.

No existió ninguna respuesta, ninguna súplica, ninguna petición de clemencia, solo silencio, únicamente lluvia, únicamente miedo.

-no me extraña que no digáis nada, claro que yo haría muchas cosas en esta situación. Espera! ya he estado en esta situación. Pero a diferencia de mis torturadores, yo no menosprecio vuestras habilidades, ni ridiculizo vuestras capacidades sin estar seguro que puedo hacerlo. Verdaderamente, y no se lo digáis al insufrible pelirrojo, sois buenos aurores, de los mejores. Pero eso no quiere decir que podáis creeros mejores que otros magos. Incluso un mago poderoso donde los haya puede ser derrotado por uno de mediocre. No tiene que ver con habilidad, fortuna, u otros aspectos que pueden inclinar la balanza a favor de uno o de otro. Tiene que ver hasta el límite donde puedes llegar tu y tu oponente. Conocer en su mirada que sería capaz de hacer contal de atraparte o herirte, incluso matarte.

Draco y Neville se convirtieron en meros espectadores de su discurso. Pero sobretodo el auror de nombre marcado por su progenitor intentaba entenderlo, comprenderlo, pero sobretodo aprender con cada movimiento o gesto.

-no vais a decir nada? proponer pactos que no vais a cumplir? Propuestas de un trato justo? Vamos Longbotton, se que estas deseando decir lo de antes. Te dejaremos marchar bla bla bla... acaso crees por un segundo que me creí tus buenas intenciones? Eres un auror, piensas como un auror, tus amigos, tus compañeros son vitales, darías la vida por ellos. Pero si crees que no podrás salvarles, tus actos se convierten en acciones para honrar su memoria. Y que recuerdo de atrapar a un supuesto mortifago, quien robó las vidas de tus compañeros, atraparlo y condenarlo de por vida, porque tu no serías capaz de matarme, pero honrarías con mi detención la memoria de estos dos. Lo vi en tus ojos. El problema de ser conocidos, de que se sepan todo de ti, de convertirte en el icono de la defensa del ministerio y la comunidad mágica, es que estarás bajo sus reglas, bajo sus entrenamientos, bajo sus formas de actuar. Y solo que hayas visto dos veces a los aurores sabes que sus tácticas son repetitivas. Dijo Sean, ya sin ni siquiera mirarles fijamente. Él solo se limitaba a narrar y hacer girar esa varita desconocida entre sus dedos de la mano derecha.

-porque no terminas con nosotros? Preguntó tranquilamente Neville, sabía que cualquier otra reacción, se convertiría en algo en su contra, o por lo menos eso creía.

-ya lo dije, no pienso ensuciarme las manos. Aparte, tener que cargar con vuestros cuerpos para que no molestarais a los vagabundos seria algo bastante aburrido. La sonrisa de Sean se ensanchó. –se lo que piensas Malfoy, y si mi respuesta no fue veraz, y si realmente fuera un mortifago que no termino con vuestra vida para ocultar mi pertenecía a la magia oscura. O si fuera veraz y pudiera convertirme en un poderoso aliado con los mortifagos, dudas y más dudas en tu mente.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon al ver que acertaba por completo, pero era imposible que supiera lo que pensaba. Sabía occlumency, y el contacto visual no era directo como para acceder a su mente. Como podía ser posible que se adelantara a todos sus pensamientos y sus acciones en todo momento.

-de los tres aurores, quien me ha decepcionado más eres tu Malfoy... creí que tendría a un digno rival al verme arrodillado hace unos minutos atado y siendo interrogado. Pero que decepción... entiendo que Longbotton y Wesley crean que solo es blanco y negro, magia blanca y magia oscura. Pero tú, perteneciendo a los mortifagos durante un tiempo, me dan igual los motivos, creí con sinceridad, que tu precisamente sabrías que no solo es blanco o negro, pero algo te ha cambiado, y creo saber que... dijo riendo para si mismo, como si acabara de descubrir algo interesante de verdad.

-solo os haré otra pregunta, una sola, y se acabará todo, no tenéis porque contestarla, sobretodo porque no sabréis la respuesta... sabéis como derrotó Potter a Voldemort? Sabéis realmente como ocurrió?

Nuevamente el silencio imperó en el lugar. Neville y Draco cruzaban miradas, mostrando sin ningún pudor su falta de conocimiento, ambos se preguntaban con la mirada si lo sabían. Efectivamente, y como predijo otra vez el "extraño" antes que ocurriera, no tenían respuesta a esa pregunta. La voz de él se alzó sobre la lluvia, pronunciando dos palabras que helaron los corazones de ambos aurores, que los paralizaron por completo, "Avada kedravra".

El callejón se iluminó con un verde intenso, y dos fuertes impactos desprendieron restos de ladrillos y muros por el suelo del callejón, demostrando que no era ninguna artimaña o truco barato. Como si la lluvia se hubiera detenido por un momento volvió a golpear a los cuatro presentes con fuerza. Los dos aurores miraban con los ojos desorbitados a Sean. Mantenía los brazos alzados, sosteniendo una varita en cada mano, apuntando a los extremos del callejón sin salida con forma de T. Su voz seca y distante repitió las mismas palabras en cinco ocasiones más ante la estupefacción de los dos aurores.

Las paredes resquebrajadas y dañadas ante potentes maldiciones, hacían ahínco en el temor y pavor hacia esa figura extraña y misteriosa. Se acercó hasta ellos dos con paso decidido y pesado, alzando agua de los charcos ya acumulados hasta depositar las varitas en un pequeño saliente que se formaba en el muro de ladrillos, terminando dando un paso a tras para alejarse.

-el porque es una simple respuesta... para controlar mi huida. Se vuestros protocolos de actuación. Que su sucede si llega un auror herido sin ningún detenido o prueba evidente y registrada en el departamento de aurores? Dijo Sean luciendo una sonrisa triunfal.

-comprobación de varitas... susurró Draco al entender el porque de esas maldiciones.

-Bingo! Premio para el rubito... revisión de varitas... si comprueban maldiciones en las vuestras saldrá la peor de todas, encarcelamiento en azkaban de por vida, al igual que vuestro amiguito pelirrojo, maldición cruciatus... quien iba a pesar que el perder el autocontrol le saldría tan caro.

-pero y si le has provocado un daño interno, debemos llevarle a San Mungo. Dijo repentinamente Neville, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar de dolor al tensarse las cadenas metálicas sobre su cuerpo.

-bonita ironía... quería matarme y ahora dependerá de mi palabra que salgáis impunes de todo esto... dijo buscando en uno de sus bolsillos interiores. Con delicadeza depositó un pequeño tubo de cristal junto a las varitas ya depositadas en ese saliente. –es una poción reconstituyente y curativa... y deberéis creer en mi palabra que es así y no alguna clase de veneno. Porque? Os preguntareis... sencillamente porque la poción necesaria para curarle la fractura de sus dos costillas que tiene, solamente está almacenada en San Mungo por su difícil elaboración, o la que tenéis aquí encima. Pero, os doy la oportunidad de creer en mi palabra, si queréis claro... pero, hay un pequeño problema, dejará de ser efectiva dentro de exactamente, 16 minutos y diez segundos, y vuestras cadenas desaparecerán en 15 minutos. Así que solo dispondréis de ese margen de tiempo para actuar como creáis que sea lo mas acertado, y no os dará tiempo suficiente como para comprobar su contenido... Dijo dándosela vuelta hacia la salida del callejón.

-Ah! por cierto, no creo que sea prudente usar todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí en un juicio si quisierais detenerme y juzgarme. Dijo introduciendo su mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Un pequeño ruido, como si se tratara de un interruptor o algo parecido resonó en el callejón. Al extraer la mano del bolsillo, en su mano apareció un objeto rectangular, pequeño y plateado, de un tamaño parecido a una cajetilla de tabaco. Su dedo pulgar se posó sobre algo que conformaba un leve relieve en dicho objeto, al pulsarlo una voz que reconocían fácilmente por tenerla gravada en su mente empezó a resonar nuevamente. "no creo que sea prudente usar todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí en un juicio si quisierais detenerme..."

-creo que quedaría muy mal que se oyera en un juicio como un auror pronuncia una maldición imperdonable... no se como me deje esta grabadora muggle encendida... Ah, y una última cosa, dile al pelirrojo que cumpliré con su deseo... dijo guardando otra vez la grabadora en su bolsillo y empezando a andar hacia la salida.

-que deseo!!! Gritó Draco interesado en saber a que se refería.

-desapareceré... las dejaré en paz...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que llegaron a oír por parte del ahora rubio. La lluvia y la oscuridad difuminaban su silueta a lo lejos, antes incluso de llegar a la calle principal. Ni si quiera se detuvo para mirar atrás, nisiquiera dudó, ni siquiera dio un paso más lento. Giró hacia la derecha, desvaneciéndose de su vista, ocultándose tras las paredes del angosto callejón, desapareciendo.

Pasaron dos minutos en completo silencio, mirando fijamente la entrada hacia ese lugar, incluso podrían decir que la lluvia había menguado. La débil niebla avanzaba por esa calle, en la lejanía, y sutiles bocanadas de ese denso y húmedo aire se filtraban en la esquina del callejón. Tenían la sensación que el tiempo se había detenido, que nada más en el mundo ocurría a excepción de sus respiraciones.

-que vamos hacer? Preguntó Neville rompiendo el silencio, ladeándose como le permitieron las cadenas, rechinando sonidos metálicos contra el suelo.

-esperar... dijo simplemente Draco, sin dejar de observar en la misma dirección.

-Draco, no podemos esperar, y si le pasa algo de gravedad a Ron, debemos liberarnos cuanto... AAAHHH!! Antes... gritó el auror de dolor cuando notó que los eslabones de metal se apretaban contra su cuerpo, terminando derrotado la oración.

-lo hemos menospreciado...

-quieres dejar de pensar en eso debemos encontrar una maldita forma de salir de aquí! AAAHHH!!!

-basta Neville, detente, no conseguirás nada, no conseguiremos nada... dijo derrotado por completo.

-podemos conseguirlo Draco! solo tenemos que alcanzar...

-Para de una maldita vez maldito inconsciente!!! Ya basta!!! AAAAHHHH!!! Gritó de dolor al no poderse controlar. La mirada atemorizante de Draco hizo replantear la situación al auror, veía derrota, humillación, vergüenza... -no lo entiendes Longbotton... dijo Draco su acento característico, con el desprecio inscrito en el mismo nombre. –no podemos hacer nada... nada! nos ha agotado, nos ha magullado por completo, simplemente a jugado con nosotros. Por muchos intentos que hiciéramos, no conseguiríamos nada, no podemos movernos ni un centímetro que ya aullamos de dolor, serías capaz de alzarte? serías capaz de romper el encantamiento y hacer desaparecer las cadenas? Serías capaz? Porque sinceramente yo no podría... y sabes que, creo en su palabra... me da absolutamente igual lo que tú pienses, lo que crees que debes hacer. Porque después que se rompan las cadenas pienso agarrar esa poción y dársela a Ron, porque de todas las opciones que tenemos ahora, es la única que nadie más saldrá herido, nadie terminará ante el Wizengamot y todo lo que haya ocurrido aquí se olvidará... dijo Draco, exhalando la última palabra derrotado, porque dentro de él sabia que esa era la opción correcta.

Neville lo miraba absorto, incluso aun dudaba si esa era la opción correcta, nunca terminaría de confiar en alguien que había mostrado tanta habilidad y destreza. Porque un hecho que Draco olvidaba, es que a él lo había amenazado con un cuchillo, había notado como su corazón se detenía en el preciso instante que el frío metal se poso bajo su garganta y aún tenía terror de la decisión en esa fría mirada.

Los minutos pasaron y la lluvia fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer. En cambio, la densa bruma proveniente del Thamesis empezaba a envolver el lugar. A veces, uno de los dos aurores, o los dos a la vez, alzaban la mirada al cielo para ver como esa neblina blanca y opaca avanzaba por encima de los edificios, ocultando cualquier cosa que sucediera más allá de los tejados cercanos.

Periódicamente echaban un vistazo al cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero, la relajación que ahora mostraba en su rostro les hacía pensar que incluso estaba durmiendo, que lo único que había recibido era un simple desmayus y no una maldición imperdonable de gran intensidad. Un ruido, fuerte y seco, como si algo metálico acabara de romperse alertó a los dos compañeros conscientes. Bajaron sus miradas para observar como uno de esos duros y gruesos eslabones de hierro, se había partido por la mitad. Parpadearon varias veces al comprobar que ese misterioso hombre decía la verdad. Segundos después, en línea recta desde su cuello hasta sus pies empezaron agrietarse incontable cantidad de eslabones metálicos, liberándolos por completo, cayendo las pesadas ataduras al suelo produciendo un estruendo metálico.

Inmediatamente, ambos aurores se levantaron con la mayor celeridad posible, omitiendo cualquier dolor que repercutiera en sus cuerpos. Draco fue el más veloz y sin dudar ni un segundo, destapó el tubo de cristal y se arrodilló junto al pelirrojo. A duras penas consiguió verter todo el líquido dentro de la boca del auror sin que se derramara por la comisura de sus labios. Tardó un segundo en tragarlo por completo, y ahí, impacientes pero inmóviles a la vez, por la inseguridad sobre la eficacia del contenido de ese recipiente, hizo que sus respiraciones se detuvieran varias veces, que miraran expectantes, pero sobretodo, imploraban que todo lo descrito por el enigmático ser fuera totalmente verídico.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente y tomo una increíble bocanada de aire como si hiciera horas que no lo hacia. Parecía aturdido, confuso, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro intentando situarse nuevamente. Al intentar incorporarse, la mano de Draco trató de impedírselo de inmediato, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Ron se llevó la mano al costado de forma instintiva, como si acabara de recordar algo en ese preciso instante.

-estas bien? Preguntó preocupado Draco.

-si... no, no me duelen las costillas... y la nariz... puedo respirar... que sucede aquí, solo es imaginación mía... dijo Ron muy confuso y perdido. Se llevó los dedos a su nariz para comprobar que era verídica esa sensación. –donde está?! Donde se ha ido?! Me las pagará por golpearme así. Dijo el auror como si acabara de recuperar todas sus fuerzas perdidas.

-se ha ido, se ha escapado... dijo Neville, obviando detalles bastante importantes de lo acontecido.

-como puede ser! Éramos tres! El estaba atado por las muñecas! Es imposible.

-Ron... lo infravaloramos, lo menospreciamos, y por eso hemos sido derrotados, no le des más vueltas no ahora. Dijo Draco seguro que lo mejor era que escuchara la verdad, la verdad que habían sido humillados por un presunto "bufón".

-Me las pagará, pienso atraparlo, esto no va a quedar así, después de lo que no ha hecho.

-basta Ron, basta. Lo único que haya hecho es perdonar tu vida, perdonar nuestras vidas y salvar nuestros futuros, así que deja de comportarte como un desquiciado. Si hubiera querido los tres estaríamos muertos, y creo que es suculenta recompensa el matar a los tres aurores más reconocidos de Inglaterra. Olvídate de todo esto y regresemos, tenemos una reunión con la Orden. Dijo Draco ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

-por merlín, estoy tan confuso... me duele todo el cuerpo... dijo el pelirrojo llevándose la mano a la sien, haciendo referencia en que algo no iba bien en sus recuerdos. –ha sido todo tan rápido y borroso.

-creo que los tres estamos igual, vámonos. Dijo Neville ayudando a Ron a caminar.

-esto no va a quedar a si... maldito mortifago... dijo susurrando para si mismo el pelirrojo.

Los tres avanzaron por el oscuro callejón, la noche era clara dominadora del lugar, dándole un aspecto grotesco y tenebroso a ese pequeño campo de batalla. Justo cuando llegaron al límite, cuando el callejón se unía a la calle, Draco se giró para contemplar el lugar donde había sido humillado de tal manera que su seguridad sobre sus habilidades había sido dañada severamente. Alzó la vista rápidamente al creer que algo se había movido entre las sombras de un tejado lejano, sus ojos se fijaron en una oscura chimenea cubierta y ensuciada por el negro del azabache. Esperaba ver algún movimiento de algo que hicieran realidad sus vanas ilusiones de la existencia de un espía. Pero como Ron había dicho acertadamente hacia unos segundos, estaba, confuso.

Los tres aurores se alejaron del lugar envueltos en la densa niebla que ocupaba las calles de Londres, pero justo donde fijó anteriormente la vista el rubio auror, aparecieron unos grandes y energéticos ojos verdes. Pálidos y claros como los de un felino, y lo que antes era azabache y una simple sombra, se convirtió en un animal de grandes dimensiones, con afiladas garras, silencioso como las sombras en la noche y una larga y sinuosa cola negra que se balanceaba con majestuosidad al ritmo de sus andares por el límite de la cornisa de ese viejo edificio del centro de Londres. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su negra silueta y los pálidos ojos verdes se desvanecieron entre la bruma que los rodeaba.

* * *

Minutos antes en la madriguera...

Una chica pelirroja y otra rubia compartían miradas de complicidad sosteniendo ambas una copa de vino tinto en su mano. Disimuladas y provocadoras sonrisas se dibujaban en sus labios, terminando de trazar un "malvado" plan en sus mentes ociosas y bromistas. Llevaban más de dos semanas buscando ese momento, esa situación, poder estar a solas con su amiga y sacarle información fidedigna sobre ese "extraño" y, sobretodo, apuesto rubio que había aparecido de la nada.

-vas hablar o no? pregunto Ginny de forma atrevida dando un pequeño sorbo a la copa de vino. Ella y Luna se encontraban sentadas en el sillón más grande del salón de la madriguera. Mientras, Hermione permanecía sentada en una butaca un poco maltrecha por los años. Cualquiera que hubiera vivido en esa casa sabía que era el mejor lugar del salón, y a la pequeña de las Wesley no pasó por alto ese detalle y por eso quien ocupaba, a pesar de las reticencias, ese lugar era su amiga.

-de que? Dijo Hermione sonriendo de forma inocente, como si no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Sobretodo porque fue la misma situación pero cambiando los lugares, donde la chica rubia enfrente de ella y con unos años menos les confesaba que empezaba a salir en serio con un prometedor auror pelirrojo, de sobras conocido por ambas.

-no intentes escaparte como estas dos últimas semanas! Ahora te tenemos para nosotras... dijo Luna finjiendo una sonrisa maliciosa, como si clamara venganza por la encerrona que le hicieron hacia ya mucho tiempo. –queremos saber sobre Sean...

-últimamente tus ojos brillan diferente sabelotodo... y nosotras sabemos que no es una casualidad, o un escándalo en el ministerio de magia que publicaras mañana en el Profeta... es por el "extraño". Dijo Ginny removiendo con elegancia el contenido de esa fina copa de cristal.

-no empecéis con vuestras deducciones sin fundamento alguno, ya no estamos en Hogwarts. No podéis ir creando rumores como Lavander o Pavarti... madurar un poquito.

-Ah no! tú no nos sales con estas señorita Granger, tu nos vas a explicar con pelos y señales todo lo que ha ocurrido con Sean. Eso tenlo por seguro! Dijo Luna intentando no reír con su propia imitación, y bastante peculiar, de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-creo que es mas interesante que habláramos de la misteriosa sonrisa que luce la pelirroja que está a tu lado... no habrá entrado algún chico en su corazoncito inexpugnable... dijo Hermione con aire misterioso, alzando las cejas y con mirada curiosa, dando un corto sorbo a la intensa y fina bebida.

-es verdad, ya decía yo... dijo Luna mostrándose sorprendida y conforme con el comentario de la castaña. Pero antes que pudieran hacer preguntas molestas en su situación, la eludida trato como pudo de redirigir la conversación al mismo punto de antes.

-Luna! No me mires así! estamos aquí para hablar de Sean, no sobre si estoy salien... estamos aquí para hablar sobre Sean maldita sea! Hermione trató de ocultar su sonrisa como pudo. –y encima se ríe! No te vas a escapar de aquí hasta que nos digas todo! Todo!

-también podríamos hablar de las reticencias a casarse de Ron, y porque se demora tanto... no será que hay problemas en la cama... por parte de alguno... o de los dos... o...

-No tenemos... te vamos hacer un interrogatorio de verdad como sigas por este camino señorita Granger. Vamos acorralarte, te vamos atar las manos y darte veritaserum como no cambies tu actitud... dijo Luna, dirigiendo una intensa mirada de reprimenda fingida a su amiga.

-eso parece más propio del impulsivo de Ron que de ti... no será que te esta afectando en exceso Luna, yo de ti lo dejaría por otro... dijo Ginny intentando aguantar la risa.

Las tres estallaron a carcajadas, no sabían como pero estaban riendo, y el motivo más probable era que ese comportamiento sería más propio del pelirrojo que de cualquiera de ellas. Empezaron a compartir sonrisas y secretos como si aún estuvieran en algún lugar del castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione disfrutaba de poder mantener esas conversaciones, y sobretodo, como le ayudaron las sonrisas de sus dos amigas durante todos estos años desde aquel momento. No sabía como agradecérselo, no sabía como compensar todo lo que habían hecho por ella, los ánimos, las alegrías, las lagrimas compartidas, las frustraciones. Sabía que no podría devolvérselo nunca pero siempre trataría de hacerlo. Pero también agradecía que hubiera conseguido cambiar el tema de la conversación, porque hacía dos semanas que no lo veía en persona, pero cada noche en sueños llegaba hasta ella. En realidad era algo incomprensible, como podía tener todas esas sensaciones sin apenas conocerlo, porque no lo conocía en realidad, no sabía quien era. Porque a pesar de saber algo de su historia, de su pasado, en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que no era toda la verdad. Pero estaba confusa, por encima de todo perdida, porque a pesar que parte de su pasado fuera mentira, o fuera como fuera, creía en las palabras que decía, creí en las sonrisas que había visto, creía en la sinceridad de sus ojos y sobretodo, creía en el criterio de su hija.

-vamos Hermione porque no quiere hablar de él? preguntó Luna dejado la copa ya vacía en la mesilla más cercana.

-porque no creo que sea tan importante... dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano, restándole aún más importancia a esa pregunta. Creía que había evitado por completo ese problema, y ahora, se veía envuelto en él otra vez. El problema fue que esas mismas palabras sonaron en su mente, y ese era el momento menos apropiado para fantasear sobre "el extraño", en soñar con sus caricias, en anhelar como sabrían sus labios. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos supo que de esta no se escaparía ni el mismísimo Houdini (mago real, por muchos el mejor escapista de la historia).

-vamos Hermione... que le has visto, tres, cuatro veces? Y cada vez que hablamos o te preguntamos algo relacionado con él tu mirada brilla... que acabas de soñar? Preguntó Ginny casi esbozando una tímida y coqueta sonrisa, el preludio de derretir a cualquier hombre, el preludio de ver que no había otra salida posible.

-yo creo que se lo estaba imaginando desnudo por completo... moviendo sus fuertes manos por la espalda de ella, notando su aliento sobre tus labios...

-BASTA! Dijo Hermione enrojecida violentamente, no porque hubiera acertado, sino porque ahora esas imágenes venían a su mente. Mientras ella trataba de controlarse sus dos amigas trataban de hacerlo también, pero para no empezar a reír como unas posesas.

-pues cuéntanos... que sucedió en esa cafetería... porque vimos salir a Sean y nada más entrar a verte te encontramos con una sonrisa increíble. Dijo ginny aguantando aún las ganas de reír.

-ya te lo dije, estuvimos hablando, Lily y yo nos lo encontramos en la calle... y como llovía, tanto le invitamos a si quería tomar un café o algo.

-creo que olvidaste mencionar Lily por un lado y tu por otro le invitaste con diferentes intenciones a tomar algo... dijo Luna matizando y corrigiendo a la castaña, ganando eso si una mirada "intensa" de su amiga, por no decir asesina.

-da igual eso, que estuvimos hablando, solo hablando de acuerdo... pasamos una magnifica tarde que pareció estropearse con la primera gota de lluvia, pero no fue así...

-te gusta! Dijo divertida Ginny señalándola con un dedo de forma acusatoria.

-NO! como me va a gustar! Solo lo he visto tres veces, cuatro si cuentas el hospital, y yo con ese horrible camisón... porque no pudo ser en una mejor ocasión...

-te arrepientes de tu imagen... Hermione Granger deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes! Queriendo ir guapa para un hombre! Sin duda te gusta!!

-NO! no empieces Ginny, haces siempre lo mismo con cualquier hombre que hablo, menos tu hermano, draco y Neville...

-no le hagas caso pelirroja, le gusta... y después de eso, un pajarito me dijo que os encontró acarameladitos bajo un árbol, y que en ese lugar había subido dos o tres grados la temperatura...

-Ginny! Sabes que eso no es verdad!!

-lo se! Yo no le dije nada de eso!

-fue la damisela! Dijo Luna riendo, recordando la ilusión con que recibieron madre e hija las dos rosas y la nota ante la estupefacción de los demás. Viendo que Hermione se quedó sin palabras, decidió continuar. –bueno no es que dijera acaramelados y lo de la temperatura... pero si debajo de un árbol y sonriendo... exageré demasiado? Dijo la "lunática" confeccionando una expresión de inocencia y vulnerabilidad.

-no metas a mi...

-vamos Hermione si ya me dijiste que te gustaba, no mientas. Dijo Ginny riendo i avanzándose a cualquier reproche o actitud escapista de su amiga.

-si, bueno... yo... yo no dije eso...

-si que lo dijiste... que te gustaba... creo que también dijiste que mucho, y si mal no recuerdo querías besarlo y pasar tus manos por su torso desnudo. Claro que esto último yo también quiero... y tu Luna también, no lo niegues!

-Ginny! Yo no dije eso... en ningún momento dije que quisie... quisiera hacer eso... está bien me gusta, pero no dije eso... dijo avergonzada porque si recordaba ese momento, y aunque su amiga la manipulara en ese preciso instante, no había mentido. Pero era demasiada orgullosa para reconocerlo, creía que sería débil ante los demás si se mostraba así. – fuiste tú que me manipulaste, habría dicho si a cualquier cosa que hubieras dicho, respondí porque estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

-si, claro... pendiente de Sean, que te cuesta reconocerlo. Es guapo, inteligente, interesante, misterioso, a tu hija le encanta, sabe mantener una conversación y encima está para comérselo, cualquier mujer diría eso de él, diría que quisiera tener una noche de sexo salvaje y pasional y que encima fuera romántica, porque seguro que el es romántico encima. Vamos Hermione que te cuesta reconocerlo, Luna y yo lo hacemos, hasta si le preguntaras a mi mama diría que también y la tuya, Lily no dice al respecto porque aún es pequeña, pero le doy siete u ocho años más y diría lo mismo. Dijo Ginny haciendo reír a Luna y logrando que Hermione se esforzara en ocultar la suya.

-yo si, yo no se... yo... yo... maldita sea porque me ocurre esto a mí. Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Dudas y más dudas la inundaban todo el tiempo, confundiéndola, llevándola a terrenos que no quisiera explorar en realidad o hacia respuestas que no quería saber. Y eso la confundía más, ella siempre quería respuestas conocer las cosas, conocerse a si misma, pero ahora dudaba.

-Hermione... es por Harry? preguntó Ginny asustada porque no quería tocar ese tema, esa persona. Era como si le estuviera clavando una daga en su pecho, traicionando su amistad.

-no, no es por eso. Dijo restándole importancia, apenándose en su recuerdo, pero no bloqueándose como hacia antaño, en realidad, unas semanas. –es que... porque me miráis así? preguntó al ver las raras expresiones que mostraban sus dos amigas.

-como?!? Espera... que sucede aquí, la verdad me he perdido. Dijo Luna negando febrilmente con la cabeza.

-no entiendo... que quieres decir Luna?

-Hermione... ha sucedido algo que no nos hayas contado? Has tomado alguna poción o te has hechizado? Dijo Ginny completamente seria. La castaña las observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de sus amigas, y lo peor para ella es que tampoco sabía que estaba sucediendo. Inconscientemente, y sobretodo, llevada por su carácter curioso e inquieto, empezó a intentar averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Todo enmudeció por completo, y fue invadido por un silencio muy incomodo por parte de las dos amigas que empezaban a temer por el estado de salud de su amiga. Preguntas sin respuesta de si se habría provocado algo para bloquear sus sentimientos.

-Hermione... no sabes de lo que estamos hablando verdad? Preguntó Luna al ver que si continuaban así el tiempo se les echaría encima y nada de lo que habían planeado con ginny llegaría a concluir.

-porque reaccionas así? preguntó de sopetón Ginny sin ninguna inhibición. –hace que... unas semanas? Solo mencionar el nombre de Harry, o hacer alguna referencia hacia él parecía que estuvieras siendo torturada, parecía que fueras a llorar de un momento a otro, tu expresión cambiaba, tu mirada se oscurecía, incluso hablábamos que parecía que estuvieras furiosa con él y sabíamos que no era así. Pero ahora... ahora pareces otra, no pareces tú, es como si te... hubieras librado de su dolor. Siento decirte esto Hermione, pero no creo que al visitar a Harry esta vez haya sido diferente que las otras. Estoy preocupada por ti, estamos, y sinceramente creo que te has hecho algo... dijo ginny adquiriendo un tono de reproche parecido al de su madre, y por un momento, ella se percató de ese hecho maldiciéndose de actuar así. Pero quien mostraba un aspecto perdida en sus sueños y como si viviera en otra realidad como cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts si se había fijado en algo, se había percatado de un detalle, o más bien dicho dos. El nerviosismo que mostraban las inquietas manos de Hermione, pero el más importante de los dos, una pequeña curvatura en su labio, como si rememorara un recuerdo agridulce.

-no te encontraste a Sean fuera del cementerio, no empezasteis hablar alejados de tu dolor... dijo la rubia "lunática", aunque pareciera una pregunta ella leía su respuesta inmediatamente en sus ojos.

-cuando llegué estaba arrodillado ante dumbledore, como si mostrara sus respetos, era... era como un caballero ante un rey, si fuera la época de merlín y los reyes medievales no tendría ninguna duda... dijo Hermione rememorando ese momento en su memoria. Pero al despertar y ver las insistentes miradas de sus dos amigas prosiguió. –no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, creo que ni se dio cuenta que estaba allí. Le pedí que no se fuera, y no se como empezamos a gritar, yo empecé a gritar y por sus palabras fue como si tuviera a Harry delante. Me pidió que creyera que era él. Lo insulté, le grité, no se como lo hizo, pero era como si liberara mi alma, como si todo lo que guardé durante todo este tiempo desapareciera de mi mente. No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar, y... y le pegué...

-como? Le pegaste? Pero porque? Si te estaba ayudando...

-si pero en él solo veía a Harry, no pude controlarme, y le abofeteé... incluso fue bueno y divertido, contal de que no me arrepintiera del porque lo había hecho, supongo que necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarme y lo abracé... dijo muy poco convencida, y menos aún Ginny y Luna que la miraban curvando ambas una ceja demostrando la falsa verdad de lo último que acababa de relatar. –vale... necesitaba que supiera que estaba arrepentida, pero sobretodo necesitaba que alguien, que él me dijera que todo lo que acababa de decir no era cruel, que no era dicho por una vil persona... Las miradas de ambas seguían impasibles ante el relato difuso y no exacto de la castaña. –necesitaba sentirme protegida, y fue así... Ginny y Luna cambiaron de expresión al ver como su mirada parecía perdida, pero sus ojos brillaban de vitalidad, anhelaban las pocas miradas de felicidad y sueños futuros de Hermione. Su vida se había convertido en un rutina, feliz rutina con su preciosa hija al lado, pero al fin y al cabo, rutina, y ahora veían algo que deseaban por mucho tiempo ver en ella esperanza en su corazón. –fue... fue increíble como me sentí, era... era como si toda la maldita magia del lugar me rodeara protegiéndome! Como si lo único que existiera en mi mente era felicidad! Me sentí tan extraña!

Nuevamente la expresión de ambas volvió a cambiar, estaban sorprendidas, sorprendidas por "el extraño", por Hermione, por como le afectaba esa presencia. Las dos unieron sus miradas comprobando sus pensamientos por si eran el mismo, y no tuvieron ninguna duda al pronunciarlo al unísono.

-estás enamorada!

-que??!!?? Preguntó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la voz sonando más aguda de lo normal, casi atragantándose con su propia respiración sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-o estás enamorada o confías ciegamente en él, una de las dos cosas y ambas van unidas a intensos sentimientos, y no negativos precisamente. Dijo Luna elocuentemente procurando que no fuera rechazada inmediatamente por la castaña, que como mínimo dudara.

-porque decís eso, no es verdad...

Ginny sonrió al ver que nada había cambiado, sentimientos, hombre y Hermione siempre sería negado, pero sobretodo dudado. –claro... niégalo! Pero tú lo has dicho, necesitabas protección y la buscaste sin pensar en sus brazos... por no recordarte la escena de permiso a una niña a volar en escoba, y encima concedido. Porque tampoco vas a negar que toda la familia wesley, incluso Draco, te hemos pedido permiso a enseñarla y siempre topamos con tu negación. En cambio, pronuncia lo mismo Sean y aceptas.

-pero eso fue porque lo pidió con respeto, elegancia y sobretodo seguridad de que no pasaría nada, y también porque... pero Hermione no continuó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza al descubrirlo. –me gusta.

-y más de lo que crees... dijo Luna de forma enigmática y sobretodo provocadora.

-me estoy... decía Hermione, pero se detuvo al oír abrirse y cerrar la puerta de la madriguera. No pasó ni un segundo cuando el salón fue azotado por un torbellino de cabellos castaños, diciendo todo lo que había visto en el callejón Diagón con su abuelita. Explicaba todo a tal velocidad que Ginny y Luna solo podían ver a su madre de pequeña comportándose igual, pero con los ojos y el mismo brillo de fascinación que su padre. No sabían en que momento lo había hecho pero ya estaba sentada en el regazo de Hermione explicando cada detalle.

Luna vio como su Molly sonreía desde la puerta, pero sabía que sonreía con tristeza, cuantas veces la había visto llorar después del funeral, Harry era un hijo para él. Ginny le había confesado innumerables veces que su madre le había dicho que quisiera que él estuviera aquí porque sería el mejor padre que nunca pudiera tener una hija, y ella también lo deseaba. No solo sabía que sería un magnifico padre, sino un perfecto amigo y un excelente amante para Hermione. Pero ella sonreía al pensar que podía existir alguien en el mundo que se acercara un poco y desvaneciera la sombra del moreno, quería conocer mejor a ese "extraño" pero no sabía como encontrarlo.

-y de que estabais hablando? Pregunto la niña con una genuina sonrisa.

-de hombres! Dijo Ginny haciendo reír a la pequeña, siempre recordaba como se ponía su tío cada vez que oía su respuesta.

-hablabais de Sean? Preguntó sin reparos mirando fijamente a su madre. La había agarrado por sorpresa, hacia un minuto estaba apunto de pronunciar algo impensable para ella, y ahora se encontraba ante su con el mismo dilema, el mismo hombre. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que clase de broma era aquella. –hablabais de Sean! Dijo la niña emocionada al saber sin palabras la respuesta. Giró sobre el regazo de su madre, mirando enfrente hacia sus dos "tías". –a que es bueno.

-sin duda Lily, estoy muy... pero que muy seguro que Sean es muy bueno...

-Ginny!

-solo iba a decir que es muy bueno porque ayuda a la gente y se ve en su mirada... desconfiada... me gustaría saber en que estabas pensando Hermione, no crees lo mismo Lily?

Antes que pudiera decir, y sobretodo, preguntar, la puerta de esa casa fue azotada haciendo resonar los cristales de las ventanas. Primero se oyó una voz exasperada, quejidos y maldiciones al aire, como otras dos voces trataban de calmar a la primera. Pero las tres mujeres y la niña se preocuparon al oír un grito como si de verdad pasara algo malo en la entrada de esa casa. Todas se iban a levantar pero oyeron como Molly, con voz temblorosa y preocupada, preguntaba. –que os ha pasado? Que te ha pasado hijo? Debemos ir a San mungo de inmediato!!

-no mama! Solo son rasguños, estamos bien, nada de San mungo. Joder! Queréis dejarme, puedo andar, ya soy mayorcito, ese mago de tres al cuarto solo pudo hacerme cuatro rasguños. Segundos después se oyó un alarido de dolor, y varias pisadas fuertes como si trataran de que no cayera algo.

-cuatro rasguños dice... después decías de mi orgullo Malfoy... dijo Draco asomando la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la puerta. Una mano ensangrentada asomaba por encima de su hombro, instantes después las cuatro pudieron ver que se trataba de Ron sin duda alguna.

Ahogaron el miedo en su garganta al ver el aspecto que mostraban ambos. Draco parecía magullado, pero Ron con el rostro ensangrentado en abundancia, y los dos pronunciados cortes, en la ceja y el labio respectivamente, eran clara muestra que algo acababa de ocurrir. El miedo congeló a la pequeña, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su madre, y Luna se incorporó a tal velocidad para llegar al pelirrojo que pareció que el tiempo se detuviera. La que algún día fuera miembro de ravenclaw hizo el intento de ayudar al auror a incorporarse un poco más para ayudarlo a sentarse en el sofá, pero Draco se lo impidió de forma significativa, sobretodo con la incidente mirada que mostraban esos ojos grises una exclamación de prohibición.

-que ha sucedido? Preguntó Ginny al ver que Neville entraba en el mismo estado, no necesitaba sus estudios de medimagia para saber que su hermano era el que estaba peor.

-es maldito mal nacido, ese mortifago, sean! Ese desgraciado nos atacó! Gritó Ron, por el aspecto que tenía nadie podía creer que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para alzar de esa forma la voz. Las escaleras que daban al salón resonaron fuertemente apareciendo los gemelos con varita en mano para saber que sucedía. –nos tendió una trampa para atacarnos! Y bien que lo hizo ese mortifago!

La mano de Hermione cada vez era más fuertemente apretada por su hija. Solo pasaron unos segundos del continuo e incesante ataque verbal de Ron que se alargaba ya más de un minuto, cuando la castaña vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla de su hija, pero en sus ojos no vio tristeza, sino furia.

-No! Sean es bueno! Sean no es mala persona! Gritó saltando de la falda de su madre encarando directamente y sin miedo al auror que como mínimo casi la doblaba en altura y tamaño, quedando todos estupefactos ante la valentía y fiereza de la niña.

-si lo es pequeñaja! Si que lo es! Es malvado! Un desgraciado! Un maldito mortifago! gritó sin contenerse en ningún momento el pelirrojo, sin preocuparse que la niña derramara lágrimas, parecía incapaz de controlarse, de darse cuenta cuanto llegaba a herir a la niña.

-NO! es bueno! Es bueno! Repitió Lily como si no quisiera escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo su tío. Ginny vio como una de las copas con las que antes tomaban vino empezaba a resquebrajarse de arriba a bajo.

-Nos atacó, nos torturó, casi nos mata! Es un jodido mortifago!!! Gritó escupiendo la última palabra.

-NOOO!!! SEAN ES BUENOOOO!!!! Gritó la niña con su voz aguda, con tanta fuerza que pareció que su voz iba a consumirse de un momento a otro, y todo el salón empezó a temblar. Los cristales empezaron a estallar, los sofás a moverse, incluso por un momento se les hizo difícil mantener el equilibro. La mesa entera y las sillas del salón volaron por los aires chocando contra la pared haciendo que se convirtieran en astillas. Una ráfaga de viento, como si de un huracán se tratara golpeó únicamente al dolorido cuerpo del pelirrojo auror. Lanzándolo por los aires contra la pared haciendo que su cuerpo terminara rodeado de astillas y pintura descarchada. Las heridas de su labio y ceja se abrieron nuevamente, haciendo que ese rojo y denso líquido volviera a descender por su rostro.

En la pequeña Lily, las lágrimas fueron lo único que marcaba su rostro, pero pronto aparecieron sollozos, y la respiración se le complicaba al ver el cuerpo de su tío en el suelo. Iba a estallar en un inmenso e incontrolable llanto, pero antes que pudiera, los brazos de una mujer la envolvieron de forma cálida y protectora. Unos brazos que la rodeando con fuerza y seguridad, casi obligándola a que rodeara su cuello. La niña se aferró con decisión, sabía que era su madre, y con ese abrazo le transmitió todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se cobijó, se resguardó con ahínco el pecho de ella, liberando todas las preocupaciones, todos los miedos, cualquier cosa que no le hiciera bien a su pequeño corazón.

Todos miraban confundidos la escena, pero sobretodo, furiosos hacia una persona incapaz de controlarse, ni tan si quiera ante una niña pequeña y de noble corazón. Se miraban unos a otros, comprobando que no hubiera ocurrido nada más.

El primero en reaccionar fue Draco, quien ayudó a pararse a Ron y le acompañó a sentarse en el sofá, pero sin mucha delicadeza, dejándolo caer con fiereza sobre el mullido, y a pesar de eso, doloroso sillón por culpa de todas las magulladuras que se acumulaban.

Poco tiempo transcurrió en silencio hasta que los sollozos agudos de la niña cesaron por completo. Un comentario del rubio hizo que la niña se sorprendiera. –ahora ya nadie puede dudar quien es el padre. Dijo viendo como la niña le miraba completamente confusa mientras los ojos de su madre parecían que iban a arder con tanto odio y dolor que se le acumulaba.

-Lily...

-mama! Yo... yo no quería hacer eso... yo no quería que pasara. Dijo la niña balbuceando, refugiándose en uno de los únicos lugares donde notaba que nada pudiera pasarle, y a pesar de eso necesitaba escuchar la voz de Sean, anhelaba que llegara y ver su sonrisa diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Aún así, la niña se sentía a salvo.

-la niña de mis ojos... no llores... sabes que no es verdad eso, sabemos que nos verdad. Dijo recalcando la palabra que asignaba pluralidad a esa afirmación. Hermione procuraba no mirar a Ron, se obligaba a si misma no centrarse en él porque sabía que se descontrolaría y arremetería contra él sin piedad. En cuanto la niña volvió a cobijarse en el pecho de ella, no dejó de besar su frente y su cabello, de resguardarla entre sus brazos y aliviar su dolor.

-mama yo... dijo susurrando, ocultando sus palabras queriendo que no la escuchara por si se enfadaba con ella.

-Lily, preciosa, Draco dijo la verdad, eres igual que tu padre. Le costaba mucho controlar su magia cuando arremetían contra las personas que quería, y aún con el doble de edad que tú le pasaba, incluso más. Ha sido magia accidental, siempre te preguntabas si tendrías magia en tus venas y ahora lo sabes. Y no estés triste ni tengas miedo, Ron no está enfadado contigo, sabe que ha hecho mal en decir eso, no dejará de ser tu tío, ni tu padrino. No llores preciosa. Termino acariciando el cabello de ella en un gesto maternal.

-nunca hablas de papa...

-quería que fueras lo suficientemente mayor para que lo entendieras y no me he dado cuenta que ya eres todo un damisela. Dijo Hermione, atrayendo su atención a sabiendas que esa palabra despertaba todo su ser y atención, y así fue. Los ojos brillaban de forma diferente, aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas perdidas en sus mejillas y una rebelde bajo sus ojos. –pero no estés mal, cuando terminemos la reunión iremos a casa, y tu y yo hablaremos tranquilamente, pero no llores, de acuerdo?

-es una promesa?

-como la que te hizo Sean... Molly, puedes llevarte a Lily contigo? Preguntó la castaña alzando la mirada a la señora Wesley recibiendo un signo de aprobación por su parte. –te llevarás bien? No estarás triste ni te preocuparas? Reirás mucho con la abuelita? Irás con Hagrid cuando llegue con buckbeak? La niña iba afirmando con una sonrisa cada una de esas preguntas que le formulaban y lo hacía con sinceridad y no para complacerla. Antes de irse a la cocina con su "abuelita" hizo dos últimas cosas y para ella muy importantes, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su mama dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla para después susurrar un te quiero mucho como si fuera un secreto, y la segunda fue mandar un gélida mirada al pelirrojo llegando a temer por su vida al reconocer a sus dos mejores amigos en ella. La pequeña se dio la vuelta como si estuviera indignada y atravesó la puerta sin mirar atrás dejando a todos, aún perdidos y confusos. Molly cerró la doble puerta sin ni siquiera mirar a su hijo mal herido.

Todo se redujo a un angustioso silencio, para el pelirrojo, terrorífico. El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró al ver que Hermione permanecía agachada ante él. Los fuertes latidos retumbaban en su cerebro como tortura a su comportamiento, sobretodo, porque no sabía el porque de su forma de actuar ante esas situaciones. Lentamente vio como unos ojos miel se centraban en él irradiando furia y terror, congelando por completo su aliento.

* * *

y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo!!!

mmmm... buen momento para dejarlo? yo creo que mejor dejarlo aqui que os esperarais dos o tres semanas mas jajajaja

capitulo confuso? denso? complicado? bueno... yo creo que si... jejeje quería alargarlo más para que no estuvierais tan perdidos y comprendierais unas cuantas cosas... pero bueno... el siguiente se resolveran muchas cosas

primero decir... que no odies a Ron, y hay un momento en el capitulo que podéis interpretar que algo "raro" sucedió... pero he de decir que me encanta este Ron colerico, sobretodo imaginarmelo jajajaja mira que soy malo

otras cositas... espero que me tomeis en cuenta cuando digo que presteis atencion a lo que dice Sean/harry, y sobretodo cuando es el relato en primera persona... a veces pueden tener doble sentido, si quereis una pista de lo que esta sucediendo... miraros el principio del capítulo anterior... puede que ahora creais en otro sentido una frase perdida jajaja pero si teneis vagancia no lo hagais, en el proximo capítulo lo entendereis jajajaja

siii!!! me ha encantado el momento potter de lily jajajaja pobrecito Ron, aun le deformaré el rostro con tanto golpe jajajaja

por cierto, quienes me dejaron review, y les respondi (me faltan los que dejaron su mail para responderles) sabran el momento de los ojos palidos y felinos de la pantera... jejejeje por cierto, alguien me dijo que deberian ser mas verdes... pero es que una pantera tiene los ojos muy claros y es dificil modificar los ojos para que queden reales jejeje

muchisimas gracias a: **karlita Ate, Leo, alexa-potter,menlor griffindor, sakura winner,skarlita, Getta black, seirius, yaxia, jim, asiapotter07, Brenda-potter-skywolker-kent, Airam Lilian Lupin, Soyunangel, steph-granger, Alba black, nimue-tarrazo, dany love, kapu way, brinitonks, kaito seishiro, Sole-potter, deli, pau**

Gracias por vuestros reviews que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo!!!

bueno... solo queda decir... que toy terminando un prologo de una especie de septimo libro de harry potter... un poco raro... confuso... y extravagante jajajaja sera que lo escribire yo? y directamente le pondre la mas alta calificacion asi no me preocupo si me excedo en algun momento.

por cierto... si quereis preguntar algo ya sabeis, un review, tiendo a responderlos... creo jejeje pero dejar un mail si no estais registrados que sino me es imposible responderlos jejeje

por ultimo decir que la accion no ha terminado ni mucho menos en este fic... que los que esperan mas hhr... bueno tendran que esperar jejeje que malo soy, como minimo ya apareció la pequeña y hermione, que ya es algo... y que tendrán una muy interesante conversacion... jejeje

chao! cuidense y no hagan tantas maldades omo yo, que no es bueno para la salud, mirar como termino Sean de tanto fumar, es un cinico y gelido... me encanta jajajajjaa


	17. actuando desde la sombra

Atención atención!! No se sabe como... pero he regresado jajajajaja el fic muerto casi parece muerto y el autor ya esta en el infierno de vacaciones, o por lo menos es lo que parece con lo que tardo en actualizar jejeje, lo siento por la demora, PERDÓN!

Pero bueno... digamos que he tardado mucho en actualizar... pero es mucho el trozo el que leeréis y tampoco está tan mal jajajaja creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho juas juas. Podía haber subido antes, pero prometí que este cap contendría una cosa... y bueno por fin terminé la parte final, jaajajajaja

muchísimas gracias a toda persona que aún siga leyendo mi humilde fic, y más gracias aún a todas las personas que perdieron unos minutos de sus vidas para dejarme un review y alegrarme unas horas de mi vida, porque mira qe es aburrida... quien me conoce sabe que me paso todo el tiempo en el infierno jajajajajaj

dejo de decir tonterías de las mías y mejor doy paso al capitulo que debeis estar ansiosos de ver como continua.

Disclaimer: los personages le pertenece a JKR bla bla bla bla bla ya os sabeis el resto, sin animo de lucro y demas jejeje que conste, que llevo desde el sabado por la mañana intentando subir el capitulo jjejeje

* * *

**0o0o000o000o0000o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ACTUANDO DESDE LA SOMBRA**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La castaña se levantó con tranquilidad inusitada al comprobar la furia que su mirada emanaba. El sonido de uno de sus pasos, hizo que Ron quisiera ser tragado por ese sofá, que le absorbiera y desapareciese de ese lugar. Otro paso retumbó en sus oídos, como si fuera el sonido de un potente bombo. Otro pasó y agarró con fuerza el tejido que recubría el sofá sabiendo que eso iba a ser dolor y de verdad.

Hermione abrió sus labios, dispuesta a recriminar cada acto, cada palabra, cada reacción o gesto del auror. Pero otro sonido, otra acción, la enmudeció. Una fuerte cachetada, con la mano abierta por completo, casi girando el rostro del pelirrojo la detuvo, un sonido que en parte la reconfortó.

-Luna... tu... porque... dijo Ron mirando a su chica con los ojos desorbitados hacia su agresora. La chica perdida en su mundo, la inocencia y soñadora rubia, mantenía su mano aún alzada como si volviera hacer lo mismo si Ron se exaltaba.

-RONALD BILIUS WESLEY!!! COMO TE ATREVES HABLARLE ASÍ A UNA NIÑA!!! COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR DE ESTA FORMA Y HERIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA HIJA DE TU MEJOR AMIGA!!! PERO LO PEOR DE TODO!!! COMO DIANTRES TE ATREVES ALZARLE LA VOZ DE ESA AMENERA A TU AHIJADA!!! Gritó Luna enmudeciendo cualquier reacción de los demás presentes, todos la miraban sin creer que ese carácter permaneciera latente en ella.

-pero él... trató de excusarse, casi gimiendo como un cachorrito malherido. Y la verdad, es que a pesar que lo amara, que estuviera preocupada por sus heridas que volvían a sangrar débilmente enrojeciendo de forma vivaz su rostro, en ese momento quería retorcerle el cuello por su actitud.

-NO QUIERO EXCUSAS!!! NO QUIERO QUE SI ESO O AQUELLO!!! ERES UN AUROR Y DEBERÍAS TENER DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE!!! ME DA ABSOLUTAMENTE IGUAL LO QUE CREAS O DEJES DE CREER SOBRE SEAN!!! Y COMO VUELVA A SALIR DE TU BOCA UNA SOLA PALABRA QUE PUEDA HACER LLORAR A LILY, NUNCA VAS A VOLVER A VERME!!! Pero no creas que me iré, que te dejaré... no... TEN MUY CLARO AUROR DE PACOTILLA QUE PIENSO CONVERTIRTE EN UN PERGAMINO Y ENCERRARTE TRAS UNA DE LAS MILES DE PUERTAS DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS QUE NI MERLÍN TE ENCONTRARíA!!!

Luna continuó amenazando a su pareja con un tono de voz excesivamente inusual para el resto. Mientras, Ginny se fijaba en como Draco sonreía satisfecho confundiéndola aún más. Su hermano acababa de entrar despotricando en contra de Sean, y el rubio tenía que haber estado con él, ver lo que hubiera sucedido, y sobretodo ayudándolo o defendiéndolo, pero parecía disfrutar con lo que sucedía. Pero la medimaga se sorprendió aún más con el gesto serio de Neville, como aprobando la actitud de Luna. Inconscientemente volvió la mirada al que perteneciera a slytherin y la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa seductora. Tras un guiño encantador, el auror volvió a observar la tremenda reprimenda que recibía su compañero de trabajo manteniendo su sonrisa, y cualquier pensamiento racional por parte de la pelirroja desapareció.

-pero nosotros... yo... el nos... Decía Ron atemorizado que lo hechizaran o lo volvieran a golpear.

-no lo entiendes verdad Ron... dijo Hermione entrando por primera vez en la discusión, pero con un tono de voz calmado y sereno pero sobretodo su mirada parecía más relajada. –Sean es su amigo, su único amigo. Y no quiero que se te ocurra decir que estas tu, tus hermanos, Luna, Draco o quien sea... Sean es su único amigo que ella haya conocido por si misma, es la primera persona a la que defiende, que quiere sin que sea un amigo mío o tuyo, o de cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Ella sabe que la amamos que la queremos y que para nosotros es única. Pero sabes lo que me ha dicho su profesora muggle... que no tiene amigos en el colegio, que todos los profesores la adorando por como es, pero que los otros niños se burlan de ella. no se si te recuerda a alguien, pero yo si recuerdo quienes fueron mis dos primeros amigos, y dijeran lo que dijeran siempre los defendí a pesar que uno fuera un inconsciente y el otro un cabezota... también recuerdo cuantas veces creyó en mi y me apoyó mi madre cuando le decía que a su lado nada malo podía pasarme. Y me da igual lo que tú digas, o cualquier otra persona, si veo ese brillo sincero en esos ojos verdes siempre la creeré y la defenderé por todos los medios que sean necesarios. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera recordando viejos y nuevos tiempos.

Luna vio de antemano que Ron iba a decir algo pero se adelantó. –y yo también creo en la palabra de Lily, digáis lo que digáis. Dijo sonando sincera y segura de sus palabras.

-pero... intentó decir Ron, pero sus palabras nuevamente fueron sesgadas del aire, al abrirse de un fuerte golpe las puertas que comunicaban con la cocina, revelando el grasiento y negro cabello característico de Snape, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan en esa dirección.

Oyeron la débil voz de Molly Wesley llamando a Lily para que volviera y fuera con Hagrid y Buckbeak. Una mata de cabello castaño se revolvió tras la capa negra del profesor de pociones, como si acabara de cometer una travesura pero satisfecha de ella. Tras el tétrico profesor entraron Bill Wesley, Mcgonagall, Kingsley, y el huraño y excéntrico Moody. La reacción en estos cuatro últimos fue sobresaltarse por el estado físico de Ron, asustarse por su rostro enrojecido como su cabello, y prestar atención a que los otros dos aurores tampoco presentaban un buen aspecto en ese momento.

-que ha sucedido? Preguntó Mcgonagall tomando la iniciativa en el turno de preguntas mientras Snape cerraba la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

Miradas se cruzaban en aquel salón, buscando respuestas fehacientes sobre lo ocurrido, porque solo tres sabían la respuesta, pero solo dos la correcta. Todos fueron ocupando sillas y sillones dejando a Snape y Moody de pie, como si vigilaran y custodiaran el lugar, sin mencionar la enigmática y eficaz ayuda del ojo mágico del segundo.

-nosotros... se aventuró Ron a empezar el relato, pero un cúmulo de miradas desaprobatorias se cernió sobre su persona al instante.

-estábamos vigilando y rastreando por Londres. Dijo Draco con voz tranquila y serena, sin mostrar nerviosismo alguno.

-rastreando Londres? Os dije que rastrearais y buscarais información, no que salierais a dar un paseo, y debíais obedecer mis ordenes, soy vuestro jefe... de momento... dijo Kingsley adoptando una posición amenazante.

-que clase de información? Preguntó Hermione interesada por el tema, el relato de lo que había sucedido permanecía por un momento apartado a un segundo término.

-secreta, y de poca incumbencia a la directora del profeta. Dijo Kingsley con palabras secas y duras. A pesar de permanecer en la orden juntos, y ser buenos compañeros cuando la situación había sido necesaria. El jefe de aurores siempre mantenía una prudencia acerca de temas del departamento de aurores, y el cargo que ostentaba Hermione, a pesar de su buena relación, hacia que algunos temas fueran evadidos de la conversación.

-información sobre Sean. Dijo Draco adelantándose a la negativa de su jefe, ganándose una mirada amenazadora, la mayoría de sorpresa, y dos de terror pertenecientes a los aurores restantes.

-que!?!

-mira, queríamos saber quien era y si era verdad lo que dijiste y dijo Snape. Nos parecía una sombra, un fantasma y queríamos conocer sobre él por si en algún momento se tomaba la decisión de aceptarlo como un miembro más de la orden. Dijo Draco sorprendiendo a todos los desconocedores de ese tema. Realmente, solo lo sabían cuatro personas, él, Moody, Kingsley y macgonagall. Ron y Neville lo miraban extrañados porque ellos creían que era por otros motivos bastante más funestos y oscuros. –se que nuestra decisión no es correcta desde tu punto de vista, y que la opinión de tu hija es muy válida, pero no queremos que alguien totalmente desconocido sepa de nuestras acciones y planes...

-entiendo... dijo Hermione resignada, sentándose en la misma butaca que antes, no quería discutir, quería saber que había ocurrido.

-y después de la demostración de poca confianza hacia el resto de miembros de la orden, y de sobretodo hacia mí, podréis explicar, Wesley y Longbotton, que ha sucedido para que terminéis en este estado. Aparte, creo que sería necesaria una revisión para comprobar vuestras heridas, no por preocupación, sino porque vuestro aspecto es lamentable. Dijo Severus penetrando con su fría mirada a todos los presentes, y como intuía algo de lo que había pasado. Pero como ya había podido demostrar, sus dotes de interpretación eran sumamente altas.

-nosotros... trató nuevamente Ron de iniciar el relato, pero esta vez fue la voz de Draco quien lo acalló.

-nosotros llevábamos todo el día entre papeles, registros, pruebas, libros, todo en busca de un nombre. Y la verdad, si encontrábamos un Sean Anderson, ninguno tenía ni si quiera un cierto parecido, no físico sino que nada cuadraba, ninguno tenía una edad similar a la suya, pero si encontrábamos algún destello de evidencia alguna, esta se difuminaba por lugar de nacimiento, o cualquier motivo, todo se convertía en humo. Mientras Draco proseguía con su relato, Severus sonreía de satisfacción de forma intrínseca, ocultándolo a los demás. Cuantas horas había pasado antes esos mismos documentos que consultaban en busca de un fantasma al que poder ocultar, de forma evidente, que no provocara sospechas, y si así era, que nunca pudieran encontrar nada. –llevábamos más de diez horas encerrados en mi despacho, y Ron nos comentó el día que te lo encontraste, tubo una corazonada y lo seguimos. Casi dos horas recorriendo calles y más calles bajo la lluvia. La niebla empezaba a crecer y la visibilidad era horrible. Pero desde una esquina, Neville lo vio, y lo seguimos. Trazamos un plan, un plan... un plan... para atraparlo, para asustarlo y que nos dijera todo lo que quisiéramos saber. Dijo Draco con un débil punto de nerviosismo en su voz, pero se dividía entre vergüenza e inutilidad por lo acontecido. Ron casi tomó la palabra, pero las miradas asesinas de sus dos compañeros lo frenaron por completo.

-ellos dos iban siguiéndole a cierta distancia mientras yo esperaba en un callejón aguardando el momento que se acercara. Creímos que sería listo, y al mínimo ruido sospechoso, trataría de huir. Por eso decidimos tenderle una emboscada antes que pudiera escapar... decía Draco arrepentido de todo aquello. En parte seguía siendo el Slytherin avaro y deseoso de poder, pero un sentimiento de culpabilidad, antes incapaz de mostrar se reflejaba en su voz al ver la inmovilidad de las manos de cierta pelirroja.

-pero se puede saber porque lo hicisteis? Tratarlo como si fuera un delincuente, un mortifago... dijo sorprendido Bill ante el relato del joven auror. Hermione se debatía en tomar cartas en el asunto, en posicionarse, pero estaba intrigada, Ron parecía tan fuera de si.

-estáis diciendo, que Anderson fue quien os dejó así? tuvo ayuda? fueron muchos? Preguntó George desconcentrado, nunca lo vio como una amenaza, y mucho menos que fuera un buen mago, solo oía Ron se jactaba de los "truquitos" que sabía hacer.

-claro que fue él, pero solo... Wesleys... continuáis iguales de poco perspicaces, conoces a uno conoces a todos. Porque crees que reaccionan de esa manera... están avergonzados, han sido ridiculizados por un solo mago, y lo mas probable que es por su desfachatez de ir por el mundo como si fueran superhéroes, magos del nivel de Dumbledore, Voldemort o Potter... por lo menos este último tenía complejo de héroe, pero habilidad y poder que le respaldaban. Dijo Severus mirando a sus tres exalumnos como si acabaran de cometer un gravísimo error en una de sus clases de pociones y estuviera apunto de ridiculizarlos de nuevo bajándoles puntos de su casa como antaño.

-fue Sean? Me pareció un buen hombre. Dijo Hagrid, seguido por un bufido de incredulidad e incomprensión por parte del profesor de pociones.

-No es un buen hombre, ni mucho menos, es un maldito mortifago! es que no lo entendéis! Solo quiere acercarse para hacer aún más daño! Gritó Ron descontrolándose de nuevo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que no hubieran presenciado ya tal reacción.

-ya basta Ron! exclamó Neville enfrentándose a él de forma segura y consistente, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho, recordando el mismo momento cuando tenía al "extraño" de mirada fría ante él.

-no vais a encubrirlo, no vais a excusarlo o defenderlo, me da igual lo que penséis! Es un maldito mortifago! un jodido mortifago! solo un ser de su calaña haría una maldición cruciatus! Si hermione! Como lo oyes!! Me maldijo con una imperdonable con total frialdad! Grito exasperado, levantándose, a pesar del dolor que padecía aún de todas sus magulladuras. Snape miraba concentrado la escena, con gesto serio y analista, empezaba a tener varias sospechas, de lo que de verdad ocurría.

-si él es un mortifago, maldito estúpido, tu también lo eres! Hiciste lo mismo que él! y tiene pruebas, puede hacer que te encierren de por vida! gravó tu voz pronunciado el crucio cuando lo hechizaste! Se puede saber que te pasa! dijo Draco exasperado por la actitud descontrolada de Ron, tenía la sensación que ante él se encontrara una persona que decía todo lo que pensaba o creía, que no tenía ningún autocontrol sobre sus palabras.

-que hice que? Dijo el pelirrojo, mostrándose totalmente incrédulo ante tal afirmación. Parecía marearse, parecía que intentara recordar y no lo lograra. Todos lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, podían preverlo de algunas personas presentes, Malfoy, Snape, incluso Moody, pero no de Ron. –no puede ser, yo no pude hacer tal cosa, no recuerdo nada de eso, no recuerdo haber pronunciado ese hechizo...

-pues lo hiciste Ron, yo fui testigo y Draco también. Le diste de lleno y sin ningún reparo, si no llega a ser por él. Dijo Neville señalando a su compañero auror. -lo hubieras torturado hasta la locura, no vi. intenciones de detenerte. No quiero excusar a como te provocó Sean, pero eso nunca debiste hacerlo. Y ahora, por tu estúpido e inexistente autocontrol tiene tu vida en sus manos, y si se le ocurriera entregar la cinta, se sabría lo que has hecho y sabes la pena. Tu vida desaparecería en un solo instante por no seguir el maldito plan que trazamos, el maldito plan que solo era asustarlo para que confesara. Pero no... Tenía que hacerse el héroe, tenía que emular su valor, madura de una vez Ron! no tienes que intentar ocupar el sitio de Harry!!!

El silencio reinó por todo el lugar de nuevo, como si ante ellos se acabara de aparecer la muerte y el menor ruido delatara a su próxima victima. Las respiraciones débiles, las miradas entre ellos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo les asustaba, creaba dudas a cada palabra que se había pronunciado hasta el momento. Pero algo que muchos pensaban había sido revelado de forma notoria, y a pesar que trataba de ocultarlo, para Ron, el vacío creado por la muerte de Harry, le destrozaba el alma. Por eso, inconscientemente trataba de llenar su vacío como fuera, pero al centrar su mente en eso, no se percataba que esa misión era imposible, porque a todos les marcó de alguna forma, aunque fuera de forma leve.

-yo... yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso, recuerdo pegarle, tenderle la emboscada, apresarle... pero lo único que recuerdo de ese momento es a ti. Dijo mirando de forma perdida y ausente a Luna. –recuerdo... recuerdo ver como te torturaban, es imposible, que me está sucediendo...

-vosotros dos, queréis hacer el favor de continuar con el relato. No quiero ser pesado, pero mi tiempo es oro, y escuchar las bobadas de Wesley la verdad, se me antoja como una perdida de tiempo, debo partir dentro de poco para recibir un cargamento de ingredientes para hogwarts, y la verdad no quiero demorarme en la realización de mi tarea. Dijo Snape con su aire misterioso y arrogante de siempre, pero en su mente no eran las palabras que se procesaban, sino el nombre de una persona que yacía supuestamente muerto.

-bueno... lo acorralamos en ese callejón... dijo Draco haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar el momento que lo habían dejado anteriormente. –lo desarmamos sin problemas y atamos sus manos con el incarcero metalis. Todo iba como habíamos planeado, y teníamos la intención de interrogarlo, asustarlo un poco... pero a pesar de estar en esa situación seguía defendiéndose con palabras... nos ridiculizó, nos insultó, nos trató como si fuéramos escoria, sabía como meter el dedo en la yaga el desgraciado, y lo consiguió. Yo le golpeé, al igual que Ron, después arremetió con más fuerza contra él, le abrimos la ceja y partimos el labio y parecía que no sintiera nuestros golpes. Dijo Draco trastornado y confundido al recordar lo sucedido, mientras sus oyentes permanecían en el mismo estado. El rubio siguió el relato, bajo la atenta escucha de sus oyentes, esperanzados de encontrar algún detalle en esa historia que fuera lo suficientemente relevante para preguntar. Snape actuaba haciendo creer que prestaba toda su atención en sus palabras, pero su mente se debatía entre el relato y el protagonista. Miles de motivos, de ideas, de porqués, cruzaban en su cabeza en busca de alguno que englobara todo y cada una de esas preguntas sin respuesta.

Draco permanecía impasible al inicio de preguntas por parte de los demás, hasta que una le hizo detenerse súbitamente, sobretodo porque no iba dirigida a él.

-Ron se puede saber vas diciendo que es mortifago, si te dijo que no y bajo los efectos del veritaserum? Preguntó George como si fuera la obviedad más grande y cierta del mundo mágico. Hermione por su parte clavó su mirada en su amigo en busca de una respuesta sincera, pero tratando de contenerse para no acometer a gritos contra el pelirrojo.

-yo... es lo que siento, me enciendo, yo oí su respuesta, pero no la creía es como si estuviera mintiendo.

-te estas escuchando? Tu mismo le diste la poción según dice Draco, y no de una forma demasiado elegante por cierto. Dijo Mcgonagall incrédula ante los actos de un exalumno de su casa.

-si dijo que no, es porque no es un mortifago Ron! o es que tu dura cabeza no es capaz de que llegues a entender el significado de veritserum... dijo Hermione intentando no perder los nervios, pero una sonrisa siseante y perversa, una sonrisa que heló a todos los presentes, consiguió mucho más que todos los actos ilógicos de un auror. –se puede saber de que te ríes Sniveallus!!!

-de tal afirmación señorita sabelotodo... si dijo que no es porque no es un mortifago, veritaserum, bla bla bla... por su expresión denoto que las incertidumbres de esta paradoja dejan a su capacidad para responder todo, fuera de lugar. Y me satisface la verdad que su lógica aplastante no consiga saber que quiero decir, por eso no me cayó mal Sean, no existe lógica para él, como alguien con apariencia tranquila y fría puede dejar de esta manera a tres aurores? como alguien que parece conocedor de tres hechizos básicos solamente pude ocultar el cerebro de un genio? Simplemente porque las apariencias engañan. No quiero decir que sea un mortifago ni mucho menos, pero si afirmo que esa afirmación suya es falsa en parte.

-esta queriendo decir que lo que le dio no era veritaserum? Preguntó Kingsley totalmente desconcertado.

-no jefe de aurores, ni mucho menos, solo que no tiene porque decir la verdad bajo sus efectos.

-eso es imposible, usted creo la reformulación del veritaserum haciéndolo que su eficacia fuera perfecta. Dijo Mcgonagall con orgullo de conocer a tal artista de las pociones a pesar de su profundo rechazo a su manera de actuar.

-no es perfecta ni mucho menos, siempre hay una excepción, y esa es su creador, quien posee los conocimientos y habilidades para evitar dicho efecto, no sin mencionar el agotamiento mágico que conllevaría rehusar la pronunciación de una respuesta verídica bajo sus efectos. Quiero decir, para que gryffindors con valor pero sin cerebro lo entiendan, él es su creador, y antes que preguntéis, la creación está bajo mi nombre porque él no existe en este país, nunca entró de forma legal, y las leyes para la invención y creación de una nueva poción son severamente estrictas, así que pedí su permiso para la utilización de dicha poción. Puede que todo lo que dijera fuera verdad o todo mentira, pero si es seguro que no es la primera opción solamente por el efecto del veritaserum. Dijo Snape, evocando su superioridad de conocimientos acerca de la falsa persona que era Sean. Cruzando los brazos y mostrando gesto frío y burlesco ante ellos.

-entonces lo que dijo, puede no ser cierto... dijo Neville mirando de forma significativa a Ron.

-mierda, no va a desaparecer, prometió que lo haría, os lo prometió. Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un esfuerzo inútil para levantarse.

-QUE?! Exclamó Hermione totalmente contrariada.

-bueno... una de las amenazas de Ron fue que os dejara en paz, que no os molestara, que desapareciese de vuestras vidas... y dijo que cumpliría tal deseo antes de desaparecer del callejón. Dijo Draco viendo como el rostro de sorpresa de la castaña, pasaba rápidamente a ira, después a tristeza, para acabar en dolor. Era algo que no terminaba de entender el rubio auror, pero si que entendían sus dos amigas que con miradas significativas y de apoyo trataban de acompañar la vulnerabilidad de Hermione.

-es decir, que en resumen, lo acorralasteis sin motivo aparente o expiatorio de vuestras acciones al no tener algo que os respaldara. Lo torturasteis, utilizasteis una poción prohibida sino es bajo la supervisión y aprobación del ministerio, y por último cometisteis un error para que lograra liberarse y terminara por ridiculizaros al creeros superiores a él. Dijo Moody con un tono irónico y sagaz, mientras su ojo mágico recorría una y otra vez la estancia.

-yo creo que no fue así, si hubiera ocurrido tras un error suyo, estarían solamente avergonzados. Deduzco que el error fue subestimarle, pero parecen, como lo diría, sorprendidos? Fascinados ante tales habilidades? Pero seguro que la vergüenza por ser derrotado por, como lo decía señor Wesley... bufón de tres al cuatro? Supongo que el bufón se quitó la máscara y pareció ser un gran mago de circo... no es así? dijo Snape con una sonrisa cínica y fría, hasta les recordaba al propio Sean en ese callejón.

-yo ya dije que era muy poderoso... dijo Moody haciéndose el arrogante al recordar la escena de días pasados.

-si... dijiste que era muy poderoso... pero no creo que pensaras en tales habilidades. Dijo Draco revolviendo su cabello platino. –nos redujo en apenas... 10 segundos... cuando quise darme cuenta estaba a diez metros de Sean y Neville, Ron inconsciente, y mi varita a unos metros de mi... fue como un huracán, era rápido y preciso.

Todos escuchaban totalmente perplejos ese relato, la vergüenza y fascinación que mostraban a su vez sus palabras. Neville apretaba sus puños recordando todo y cada uno de sus errores. Tras unos minutos de silencios, narraciones por encima de los actos que recordaban, y vergüenza al reconocer sus errores y debilidades ante lo que parecía un mago extraordinario. A cada palabra que describía los movimientos de Sean, parecían confeccionarse en la mente de muchos de los presentes la imagen de un fantasma, de un ser que dominara la oscuridad para moverse con total libertad por ella. Escalofríos llegaban a recorrer los cuerpos de ellos solo de imaginar que verdaderamente fuera un mortifago, porque la gran mayoría lo comparaban directamente con Dumbledore o Voldemort. Sin embargo, media sonrisa permanecía en el rostro de Severus, ocultando las grandes maquinaciones que su cerebro estaba procesando con tal de sacar alguna respuesta o beneficio a lo sucedido.

-Malfoy, habláis de él como si fuera invencible... dijo Mcgonagall con una mirada que demostraba de todo menos admiración hacia ese relato.

-la verdad, hasta cierto punto, quiero creer, quiero saber que fue por nuestros errores que nos redujo con tal facilidad. Porque con solo pensar que hubiera sido nuestro mejor duelo, y aún así el resultado fuera exactamente el mismo, empezaría asustarme la figura de Sean, porque ni a Voldemort había visto poseer tal habilidad. La verdad, ahora mismo podría ser el más poderoso de nuestros aliados, o el más terrorífico de nuestros aliados. Dijo mirando a todos lados en busca de algún lugar donde poder recuperar fuerzas.

-porque exageráis! No fue para tanto! Si, lo menos preciamos y creímos que seria un inútil con la varita en la mano. Nos tomó por sorpresa! Fue nuestro error! Pero ni mucho menos ganaría a un duelo a cualquiera de la orden del Fénix. Dijo Ron, recuperando fuerzas, quería proseguir, pero la mirada seria y desconcertante de Draco, repelía cualquier intención de hablar.

-creo que la respuesta a esta última intervención la tienes en el miedo que procesan los ojos de tus dos compañeros Wesley. Intuyó que con SU varita fue un inútil, sobretodo porque no llegó a usarla. Dijo Snape, con aire misterioso y manteniendo la misma sonrisa decrépita todo el tiempo. Exceptuando dos personas, los demás exclamaron consternación y sorpresa ante ese comentario. –por el silencio de los dos implicados, creo que no me he equivocado en mi intuición, verdad?

-eso es imposible! La magia sin varita es la demostración por antonomasia de gran poder y control sobre él! incluso Dumbledore mostraba carencias en ese aspecto! Recuerdo la imprecisión y virulencia de sus hechizos! Dijo consternado Moody fijando seriamente su ojo mágico en el profesor de pociones.

-quien ha dicho magia sin varita Alastor? Creo que la respuesta, es, usurpación de varitas, sino me equivoco...

-si... fue increíble hasta cierto punto...

-por dios, dejar de decir estupideces! No es poderoso! No es un buen mago! Replicó Ron desde el sillón, curvándose, tratando de incorporarse para debatir tales afirmaciones.

-no te lo crees aún verdad! Yo no terminé inconsciente en menos de dos segundos Wesley, vi todo, vi como dominaba mi propia varita mejor que yo! Quieres una prueba verdad? Dijo Draco acercándose a la ventana más cercana, abriéndola sin contemplaciones, casi provocando que el fino cristal se rompiera. Apuntó hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza su propia varita que acababa de desenfundar. "prior Incantatum!! Gritó con fuerza, un rayo verde de gran diámetro apareció en la punta de su varita rasgando el cielo hacia esa inmensa oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos en esa noche. Como si de un relámpago invertido se tratara, el rayo verde se bifurcó en el cielo conformando lo que parecían débiles roturas verdes en un vestido negro. Justo cuando el hechizo terminó, el rubio se llevó la mano a su muñeca, sintiendo que ardía, que la iba a perder de un momento a otro.

-inconsciente. Dijo Snape recordando cuantas heridas y sufrimiento había padecido el creador de ese hechizo. De inmediato reaccionó atendiendo la posible herida que tuviera en su mano, y en efecto fue así. Una quemadura de grandes proporciones como si la varita hubiera ardido en la palma de su mano. –se puede saber porque lo has hecho, la estupidez y sinrazón de Wesley no debe llevarte a cometer los mismo errores que él. Prosiguió convocando unas vendas y una poción para sanar de inmediato las heridas.

-que ha sido eso... dijo temblando de miedo Ginny, no recordaba un avada kedavra de tales proporciones.

-un acto de inconsciencia, no provoques a un dragón enjaulado y hambriento, su acometida puede ser mortal... dijo en tono siniestro Severus mientras terminaba de vendar la mano de Draco.

-pero eso fue... nunca en mi vida vi esa potencia en ese hechizo. Dijo Hermione aún mirando por la ventana, debatiéndose internamente sobre la defensa de ese "extraño".

-y que creíais que sería... un bufón, un mago de tres al cuarto incapaz de terminar la escuela de magia. Os dije cual era su mejor don, el motivo por el cual Dumbledore fue tras él, y ahora os sorprendéis... en la magia antigua reside la potencia de un hechizo. Con su debido conocimiento un mago conseguiría dominar totalmente la intensidad de sus hechizos más practicados. Por si lo olvidasteis hace años, las varitas se rigen por criaturas poseedoras de magia pura, y con unos determinados conocimientos se podría llegar a dominar cualquier tipo. Incluso el mago más diestro con su varita, con esa habilidad se convertiría en un débil oponente al no saber encauzar correctamente la magia por su núcleo... me encanta ver como todos aquí presentes, cuando terminaron sus estudios dejaron de estudiar o indagar... dijo Snape apretando con un fuerte nudo el vendaje de Draco, dando un vistazo a todo el salón ante la revelación de esos hechos.

-pero profesor, son leyendas escritas en libros no documentados, en ediciones perdidas y mínimas reseñas a los bordes. Leí que solo eran vestigios de lo que podría llegar a ser el real poder de merlín, pero nunca nada confirmado. Dijo Hermione, añorando esos tiempos cuando no creía saber todo, y ahora, le era demostrado el gran desconocimiento que aún poseía de la magia.

-leyendas que se hacen realidad, igual que profecías, no? que diferencia hay? Se que algunos tenéis en mente la vitalidad sobre el hecho que Anderson se una a la orden, ya sea por miedo a lo que podría ser. Dijo Snape mirando algunos de los presentes. –o por ansias de conocer, dominar o estudiar tales conocimientos. Pero os lo dije, y no os lo repetiré ninguna vez más, jamás se unirá en esta lucha, jamás intervendrá de un bando o de otro, no quiere arriesgarse a sufrir otra vez. Terminó con tono solemne fijando su mirada exclusivamente en la castaña.

-hablas como si quisieras que olvidáramos todo este asunto, que no recordáramos el poder mostrado por el señor Anderson. Dijo Moody, súbitamente interesado en ese tema.

-así es, no voy a andarme por las ramas, ni decir grandes palabras indescifrables para la gran mayoría. Sean dijo que desaparecería que no volvería a intervenir, a no molestar. Si, eso es cierto Draco, solo os recomiendo que olvidéis su persona, porque a diferencia de todos nosotros, el suele cumplir lo que promete, y tu misma señorita Granger eres testimonio gracias a tu hija de la veracidad de mis palabras.

Y ante esa revelación, ante esa confirmación, ante esa verificación de las palabras de Draco, el mundo cayó encima de él. En ese preciso instante sus oídos dejaron de oír palabras de desacuerdo de Ron, preguntas motivadas por la curiosidad de Moody y Mcgonagall, dejaron de oír cualquier sonido que no fuera su corazón. Y desgraciadamente, su corazón le gritaba que no quería que fuera así, que quería volver a verlo, que quería que su hija volviera a verlo y ver la magnifica sonrisa que se dibujaba en los pequeños labios de ella, quería volver a sentir la serenidad y protección que aparecía cuando estaba a su lado. Pero por encima de todo, quería volver a experimentar la locura que la envolvía al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

En todo ese tiempo, discusiones se fraguaron en ese salón, revelaciones impensables como el comentario de Neville hacia la magia sin varita que vio por parte de Sean. Cuando diversas conversaciones empezaron a cruzarse, y así convertir esa reunión en lo que había deseado Snape desde que se enteró de la intervención de Sean en el ocaso del día, el profesor de pociones pudo dedicarse analizar los hechos, a ver los comportamientos de todos, pero sobretodo, centrarse en dos elementos, Ron y Hermione, quienes formaron el trío de oro de Hogwarts con un supuesto muerto.

El tiempo pasó inexorablemente para todos, y en verdad, ninguno sabía correctamente cuanto había transcurrido desde el momento que Lily abandonó el salón seguida de Molly. Hermione siguió perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó un frase conocida, una frase que recordaba de uno de sus libros, pero de ninguno que estuviera relacionado con magia, sino una obra literaria muggle, uno de los grandes dramas de la historia. Y esa frase no fue pronunciada como un apunte alguna discusión, sino como un suspiro de un pensamiento en voz alta, como si alguien recordara algo. La castaña alzó sus ojos hasta ver ante ella, apoyado con una de las paredes y con su mano vendada a Draco, sumergido y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. –puedes repetir lo que dijiste Draco? preguntó cortésmente e intrigada Hermione, al no saber si fue un engaño de su mente. Todo el mundo enmudeció y fijó la mirada en el auror.

-Cuantas veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosas, tratamos de engañar al diablo mismo. Dijo Draco pronunciando las palabras que acertadamente como predijo el "extraño" ante él y Neville, reconcomían y perseguían desde el mismo momento que las pronunció con ese tono de voz profundo y frío.

-nunca creí que te supieras de Shakespeare. Dijo totalmente sorprendida Hermione.

-shakespeare?

-espera... no sabes quien es? Entonces? Porque esa frase?

-Hermione, esa frase nos la dijo Sean mientras tenía a Ron inconsciente ante nosotros, sangrando y agarrado por el cuello de su chaqueta como si fuera un animal. Dijo Neville recordando perfectamente ese momento, las caras de sorpresa y estupefacción no tardaron en aparecer.

-Sean? Sean... dijo pronunciando por segunda vez su nombre, como si le reconfortara saber de quien eran esas palabras. De que pudiera conocer algo que tanto amaba ella como era esa obra. Evadiendo por completo el momento en que fue pronunciada.

-es un mago? Un experto en runas o historia? Preguntó Ron sarcásticamente ganándose miradas de desaprobación por parte de todos.

-no es un mago Ron... fue un escritor, un dramaturgo, alguien quien con solo su obra, revolucionó por completo el arte de escribir, el arte de la imaginación y el ingenio. Sus obras siguen siendo las mas representadas en todo el mundo muggle... al ver las caras de incomprensión por parte de la mayoría a excepción de Luna y Snape, trató de explicarse alejándose de la pasión con que narraba ese hecho. –Es una frase de una de sus obras, Hamlet...

-y que quiere decir, que significado oculta?

-oculta? no draco... esa frase lo único que quiere decir es que muchas veces se trata de encubrir el mal tras falsas palabras y promesas sobre un bien mayor, normalmente, actos ocultos bajo el nombre de un orden establecido...

-entonces... porque nos lo dijo?

-no lo se... me gustaría poder preguntárselo yo misma y debatir sobre esa obra... pero alguien hizo que esto ya no pudiera ocurrir...

Ron iba a replicar, pero Snape se adelantó habilidosamente tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que había vuelto a reinar en ese lugar. –bueno... es hora que parta hacia mis comprosimisos, y gracias nuevamente por hacerme perder el tiempo. Supuestamente, esto era una reunión sobre el juicio de Pettigrew y las precauciones que se deberían tomar hacia un posible intento de rescate antes de su encarcelación. Pero la conversación se derivó hacia un tema ya más que conocido y sobretodo, sin importancia, ya que desaparecerá por completo ante nosotros como si nunca hubiera existido. Y el tiempo desaprovechado y perdido, debatiendo sobre habilidades y poderes que serían muy difíciles que vuestras mentes poco despiertas entendieran, no lo podré lo recuperar. La próxima vez si de verdad tenéis la intención de realizar una reunión de la orden, como debería ser y no un monográfico, avisadme, si es por cualquier estupidez o detalle sin importancia, por favor, no me hagáis perder mi valioso tiempo. Directora mcgonagall, Hagrid, nos veremos al inicio del nuevo curso en Hogwarts, mis deberes como experto en pociones pueden que me mantengan alejado hasta esa fecha. Dijo en tono solemne, despidiéndose de todos. Solo pudo girarse para encarar la puerta del salón, cuando la voz de su alumno preferido lo detuvo.

-espere Severus! Hubo algo que dijo Sean que me intriga la verdad. Estuvo hablándonos sobre el bien y el mal, sobre la magia blanca y la oscura, sobre que en esta vida no era blanco y negro, y cuanto... cuanto le había decepcionado mi persona al no verme como un digno rival... pero, nos preguntó si sabíamos como derrotó Potter a Voldemort, si sabíamos realmente como ocurrió, y la verdad es que no tuve respuesta. Y sinceramente, es algo que me gustaría ser conocedor porque año tras año me he preguntado como ocurrió. Alguno de vosotros sabe la respuesta? Terminó preguntando Draco, paseando su mirada por todos los presentes, y para increíble que le pareciera, había disculpa en su mirada cuando paso por los ojos de Hermione.

El semblante de Snape, cambió a un estricto y serio, como si acabara de recibir un petrificus en todo el pecho. A medida que todos los presentes iban negando, el nerviosismo que nacía dentro de él empezaba acelerar el ritmo de su corazón. Cuando todos habían dado la muestra de tal desconocimiento, se percató de la última fechoría de un supuesto rubio, de cómo todo lo que había escuchado en esa reunión se entrelazaba a gran velocidad hasta mostrarle la realidad de los hechos. No pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa de fastidio o añoranza, al ver la semejanza con James, ni en ese momento dejaba de ser un heredero de un merodeador.

-profesor Snape, usted no estuvo presente? Recuerdo ver como seguía a Nimphadora y Albus que iban en busca de Potter, seguro que debe de saber algo. Aparte, fue quien halló los cuerpos de los tres y los trajo al castillo, verdad? Dijo Mcgonagall, recordando ese frío momento, cuando sabían de la noticia del final de la guerra, pero como tres almas habían sido sacadas de sus cuerpos convirtiendo ese momento de alegría en un mar de lágrimas y tristeza.

-No creo que sea algo necesario de saber. Lo que ocurrió esa noche, debe quedarse en el recuerdo del fin de la oscuridad, no de los actos que conllevaron a ese fin. Sinceramente, es algo que mancharía el reconocimiento de héroe que consiguió Potter. En ese lugar, como dijo Sean, no fue el bien contra el mal, y creo que es mejor que no sepáis más. Dijo Snape, concienzudo que esas palabras eran reales, y queriendo trasmitir esa sensación implícita en ellas. Porque en la situación de invención e incomodidad en la que había sido colocado habilidosamente no era algo que pudiera dejar al azar de que lo creyeran.

-es algo que merecemos saber, debemos saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió, demasiado tiempo ha pasado sin querer recordar ese momento. Dijo Draco en palabras que Hermione hubiese tenido el valor de pronunciar.

-muchas veces la historia y cuentos que se engloban alrededor de algo con tanto significado como esa lucha, benefician a toda persona, alzan el espíritu de los cobardes, dan fuerza a los débiles para semejarse a héroes que no lo fueron. Sin duda esta es una de las veces. Snape revisó los rostros de los presentes y viendo que ninguno había reculado en su intención de saber tomó la decisión de explicar parte de la verdad. –esta bien... queréis saber lo que ocurrió, de acuerdo, pero os advertí. Potter no fue ningún héroe, ningún salvador que dio su vida por el bien, ningún guerrero que luchó hasta el último aliento para vencer a Voldemort... Si... escuchasteis bien, de aquí solo Draco es conocedor del entrenamiento al que fue sometido, a los duros hechizos y pruebas a las que fue sometido, pero se rindió, dejó de luchar hasta agotar las fuerzas y utilizó un último recurso que nunca se creyó necesario. Sin duda el agotamiento de enfrentarse a tal magnitud de mortifagos lo debilitó, pero desde un principio se creyó que conseguiría su objetivo. Dumbledore sabía lo cruel y terrible que podría ser ese enfrentamiento cara a cara con el señor oscuro, y por eso encontró en un joven sueco de gran talento una baza para salvar la vida de Potter. Pero este, pidió, suplicó el poseer conocimientos de magia oscura por enfrentarse a Voldemort, nunca supimos como consiguió ser conocedor de tal hechizo, pero nos dijo que ese sería su último recurso.

-el quemador de almas! Exclamó Draco.

-fuiste tu? Tú le contaste?

-un día estábamos hablando después del entrenamiento, antes de aparentar nuestro odio reciproco, y le comenté las leyendas sobre ese hechizo de magia oscura. Entonces... se suicido!

-que!!!!!! Exclamaron todas, casi saltando de sus asientos.

-os lo dije, la historia era mejor que la verdad. Un mago que con sus últimas fuerzas invoca la maldición asesina para derrotar a su enemigo lo convierte en un héroe, en un valiente, incluso insensato. Pero un mago que tras ver la muerte de otro decide despojar su vida llevándose a su enemigo con si, por cobardía, por no querer aguantar otra perdida, sin duda, no es un héroe, es un cobarde. Dijo Severus. –no creo que sean necesarias grandes explicaciones ni detalles, sobretodo, porque no tengo tiempo suficiente. Pero eso era lo que querías saber, potter fue un cobarde. Puede que sus intenciones de liberar el mundo del señor oscuro demostraran coraje, pero el rendirse y no llegar a peligrar seriamente por su vida, y aún así decidir morir para no sufrir más, sin duda eso no le convierte en un héroe...

El silencio envolvió el salón, ante la negativa de preguntas o comentarios, Snape abandonó el lugar con precipitada celeridad, antes que pudieran preguntar acerca de esa decisión. Miradas de incertidumbre se cruzaban antes de pronunciar cualquier sonido, y ninguna palabra era entonada por miedo de herir a una persona en concreto.

Hermione, a pesar de sus ojos cristalinos, y como una gota de agua salada se acumulaba en el lagrimal de su ojo era quien menos afectada estaba. El porque? sabía motivos de sobra de que fuera así, incluso entendía como pudo tomar esa decisión de cobardes hasta cierto punto. Si perdiera a todas esas personas tan importantes como fueron Sirius, Remus y dumbledore para Harry, sin duda, si tuviera el conocimiento suficiente, tomaría la misma decisión precipitada. Y a pesar que se negara aceptarlo, la seguridad que le aportaba cierto extraño, la ayudaba afrontarse a sus propios fantasmas y librarse de venideros.

-Draco porque le explicaste eso! Gritó con impotencia Ginny, por un lado por odio y por el otro, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, por sentirse herida porque fuera él.

-era un rumor, una leyenda, lo encontré en un viejo libro en nuestra mansión... nunca creí que pudiera ser pronunciado, y menos por Potter que apenas tenía conocimientos acerca de la magia oscura. Dijo Draco, totalmente desconcertado.

-la verdad, quisiera sorprenderme, pero escuché una conversación que nunca tubo sentido, entre madame pince y Dumbledore. Una conversación derivada en preocupación por la desaparición de libros prohibidos. Dijo Mcgonagall hablando en alto.

-bueno, cuando estábamos en hogwarts entramos alguna vez en la sección prohibida con la capa de Harry...

-no esos libros, esos estaban en la sección prohibida para que ojos inexpertos e insensatos no pudieran provocar una catástrofe. Los libros prohibidos son una colección de artes oscuras y magia antigua con restos de hechizos promulgados por Merlín y sus aprendices...

-y Voldemort nunca...

-no le serían útiles, solamente el dominio de la magia oscura no abre los libros, según Dumbledore, solo legítimos descendientes de los 5 grandes magos podrían leer el contenido... entonces potter realmente era descendiente... dijo de forma ausente y pensativa para si misma, los demás seguían sin entender todas esas palabras.

-espere... pero Voldemort era descendiente de Slytherin, entonces si pudo abrir esos libros. Dijo Luna de forma observadora.

-no... Voldemort era descendiente de Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero este nunca fue uno de los cinco grandes magos. Merlín fue el mago por antonomasia, pero según su leyenda, tuvo 4 aprendices bajo su tutela, pero no hay ningún documento o hecho que demuestre su existencia... dijo Hermione, despertando medianamente de su estado de shock.

Mcgonagall sonrió con satisfacción, al ser jefa de la casa de tan brillante mente a la que perteneció hacia ya bastante tiempo. –tiene razón señorita Granger, por eso cobra sentido en parte esas palabras, pero Dumbledore ya buscó en los antepasados de Potter algún lazo con sangre de grandes magos, y se encontró con un remoto parentesco con Godric Gryffindor, pero nada más... verdad Severus? Preguntó la directora, pero al buscar su presencia en el salón, y comprobar que su amenaza respecto a su tiempo había sido cumplida, soltó un bufido de desesperación y negación ante el frío profesor de pociones. –creo que será mejor dejar esta reunión aplazada por un tiempo, no encontramos las respuestas que buscábamos sino otra muy diferentes. Será mejor que cuando asimilemos todo esto, comprobemos los hechos, y se recuperen de los daños sufridos tomemos con más calma este delicado tema. Terminó concluyendo lo que fue la más extraña reunión de la orden que había presenciado, demasiados detalles estaban en el aire.

Por más que llamaran su nombre un par o tres de veces, Hermione pareció inmutarse a ello. En su mente, ya solo estaba su hija, y si abría logrado calmarla Molly. Traspasó la doble puerta que daba a la cocina y cerrándolas tras ella. Ron hizo un mínimo intento de pedir perdón, incluso clemencia, pero la rápida mano de Draco lo mantuvo pegado al sofá.

-Creo que nadie puede ya poner en duda mi afirmación sobre el poder del señor Anderson, sería un magnífico aliado o terrible enemigo. Dijo Moody golpeando el suelo con su fuerte bastón. –podría decirse que se ha quitado la máscara que lo ocultaba a nuestros ojos, y como siempre la serpiente de Snape sigue guardando secretos a los demás, como en los viejos tiempos.

-y si lo único que ha hecho es adornar su máscara... no se, había momentos que parecía controlarse y ocultar algo... como mínimo alguien ha conseguido lo que deseaba, al alto precio de las lágrimas de una niña y la tristeza de su mejor amiga... suerte que el despreciable era yo Ron... dijo Draco cruzando la mirada con la menor de las Wesleys.

-mejor dejamos estas discusiones para otro día, seguiremos con la búsqueda de información... maldita sea, se me olvidó decírselo. Dijo Kingsley avanzando con paso acelerado hacia la cocina. –Hermione! Exclamó al abrir las puertas, asustando a las dos mujeres y la niña ante tal sorpresa. –perdona es que se me olvidó tu solicitud. En los registros de todos los ministerios de magia no hay ningún animago que su forma sea un felino de semejantes proporciones. No se para que querías esa información pero siento la negativa. Dijo Kingsley apenado al ver los ojos rojizos que mostraba la pequeña.

En la otra habitación, una pregunta oculta tras una inmensa curiosidad de cabellos rubios y ojos azules era la situación actual. –aparentar vuestro odio Malfoy? Nunca supe que Harry y tu os llevarais bien, y menos que aparentarais vuestro odio... desde cuando si se puede saber?

Draco fulminó con la mirada inmediatamente a Luna, aún su orgullo Malfoy seguía latente en el fondo de su corazón. –último curso, y el porque es algo que solo se yo... y personas muertas... así que por tu bien Lovegood... deja de preguntar...

Un bufido, con las palabras "nunca cambiará" impresas en el, por parte de Ginny, dio por terminada cualquier conversación acerca de temas candentes. Solo existió una última mirada de decepción hacia el pelirrojo por parte de casi todos los presentes.

-mama... Sean... el...

-sssshhhh... susurró Hermione posando su dedo índice en los labios de su hija. Quería seguir transmitiéndole el apoyo a sus palabras y la creencia de la inocencia de Sean. Las palabras, Sean no es malo, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente junto a la mirada de sinceridad que irradiaban los ojos de su hija al pronunciarlo. Sabía que había algo más tras esas palabras, sabía que algún secreto o detalle que nadie más sabía guardaba Lily en sus recuerdos, y había tomado la decisión que solo ella podría decírselo voluntariamente. Sonreía al sospechar que tenía relación con esa promesa que tantas veces ya había mencionado. –Lily nos vamos a casa a descansar? Preguntó tendiéndole la mano a su hija, siendo aceptada rápidamente para ser guiada de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

Harry permanecía de pie en la biblioteca del valle de godric, ante la mesa que servía mayoritariamente de escritorio. Un libro de gran tamaño residía abierto completamente ante él. Leía cada una de las palabras que contenía con suma dedicación, incluso releyendo varias veces la misma línea como si ocultara el secreto de un viejo y cuantioso tesoro.

Las páginas desgastadas, letras de perfil antiguo, exagerando la inicial de cada párrafo de manera artística y barroca. El texto parecía escrito de forma perfeccionista, sin un ápice de error ni una letra torcida a pesar de estar escrito a mano. Los márgenes de cada página contaban con una gran cantidad de ilustraciones y decoraciones sumamente recargadas para quien no estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Cada detalle de ese libro detonaba la gran cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde el momento que fue escrito. Los ojos ahora azules de Harry se centraron en el título que encabezaba esa página antes de cerrar el libro, "infernus flamae". Un fuerte golpe resonó en las escaleras que descendían desde esa habitación al cerrar de golpe el libro. Las dimensiones del libro llegaban a ser inusuales, incluso frente a una versión extendía de historia de la magia. Exageradamente grandes, la portada y el lomo del libro eran de piel envecejida y desgarrada con el paso de los años. Había adquirido un tono cobrizo por los efectos del tiempo que hacían resaltar aún más las palabras escritas en plata, y bajo ellas el rastro de lo que fue una especie de llama. El titulo del libro era una única palabra, "Evanesco".

Harry alzó el libro con sumo esfuerzo, y a pesar de su tamaño y peso, él lo seguía tratando como si fuera una frágil flor que pudiera romperse. Algo sumamente extraño ocurrió tras dejarlo en la estantería, cambió completamente su apariencia y tamaño, convirtiéndose en un libro común. Entre el centenar o más de libros que existía en esa gran biblioteca, antes hubiera resaltado, a simple vista destacaba su importancia, el solo verlo hubiera sido inmediato el pensamiento del valor que contenía en su interior, pero ahora solo era uno más.

Harry se llevó su mano a su bolsillo, sacando el paquete de cigarrillos y su encendedor plateado. Dio dos golpes secos, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndoselo con muchísima tranquilidad. Aspirando el humo con lentitud mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una grabadora. Un sonrisa se satisfacción se dibujó al recordar todo esa situación, propiciada por casualidad?

Snape agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, escuchando risas y burlas dentro de esa casa fantasma para el resto del mundo. Nunca mejor dicho, porque si alguien se acercara sin permiso lo único que oiría sería el viento silbante entre las falsas ruinas del valle de godric.

El profesor de pociones trataba de controlarse, de mantener la calma ante lo que había descubierto en esa reunión, había tenido tantas dudas de hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Harry, si sería capaz de enfrentarse y desarraigarse de lo que amaba sin mirar atrás. Pero el acto de esa noche le revelaba el límite, un límite que empezaba asustarlo por la frialdad que era capaz de transmitir, aunque fuera solo un relato, vio como algunos se estremecían ante la descripción de esos ojos fríos e impasibles. Hasta cierto punto, parecía que hablaran de Voldemort y no de un tal Sean. Veía miedo en los ojos de algunos, sorpresa o incomprensión. Snape miró hacia atrás, admirando el cielo negro y estrellado, relativamente parecido al que gobernaba las noches en el castillo de Hogwarts, por unos segundos se quedó observando un claro del bosque más cercano creyendo que ahí estaba su viejo mentor y también director.

Snape entró en la casa, encontrándose a los cuatro inquilinos sentados en los sofás del salón, riendo y charlando a voces entre comentarios graciosos por parte de todos. La mesilla central estaba adornada con varias botellas de cerveza vacías, confirmando el porque de la excesiva efusividad de los presentes.

-mira quien llega de la reunioncilla de la orden, Sniveallus, únete a nosotros! Estamos celebrando que Remus ya está recuperado de la última luna llena!! Gritó Sirius alzando una cerveza sin abrir. Incluso cuando uno empieza a torcerse, puede olvidar las reticencias de amabilidad hacia una persona.

-no es ni media noche y ya estás borracho Black? Te estás haciendo viejo? Dijo Severus dirigiéndose a uno de los lugares vacíos que aún estaban en los sillones del salón. A pesar de su comentario sarcástico, aceptó de buen grado la cerveza, necesitaba algo que lo aturdiera, o le hiciera creer que no tenía completamente la razón sobre un tema.

Bromas entre Remus y Sirius eran pronunciadas constantemente, ya fueran de los viejos tiempos, de los actuales, o los venideros. Snape miraban atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Harry. Este lo había descubierto varias veces observándolo, y estaba seguro que ya sabía de su descubrimiento, o como mínimo lo intuía. Pero aún así mantenía la calma, no se alteraba o se mostraba nervioso. El profesor de pociones recordaba una y otra vez la descripción de la mirada fría y calculadora del supuesto "Sean", pero él no temía a esa mirada, sino a la fría, calculadora y sobretodo, manipuladora mente que se escondía tras toda esa apariencia.

Empezó a comparar a Harry con Dumbledore, sus formas de actuar, los resultados que conseguían, la sabiduría que reflejaban. Solo llegó a una conclusión, ambos eran expertos en aparentar según la situación, en ocultar, no uno sino multitud de ases bajo la manga. Recordaba al antiguo director, con la bondad y compresión que mostraba diariamente hacía que sus rivales, fueran en el combate o en la palabra, fueran sumamente confundidos sobre su verdadero potencial. Pero Harry, era diferente, conseguía el mismo resultado, conseguía engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a él mismo había conseguido engañar. Su físico descuidado y desaliñado, su forma de vestir como un muggle completamente, la distancia con la que muchas veces hablaba, su inexistente ostentación o demostración de sus poderes. Pero Severus encontraba en esa mirada fría y calculadora su verdadero potencial. Una mirada que nublaba cualquier predicción de movimiento, que intimidad y descentraba a su rival, una mirada que helaba la sangre. En ese momento, Snape descubrió una habilidad en parte desconocida hasta ahora, y esa era la de saber escoger sabiamente que aprender de cualquier persona con la que se cruzada. Esa mirada, le recordaba a los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort.

-ei Severus! Y de que hablasteis en la reunión? Nos dijiste que a la vuelta nos lo dirías. Dijo Tonks acurrucándose bajo el brazo de su pareja.

-es verdad, la reunión era para decidir si aceptar o no a ese tal Sean... dijo casi susurrando como antaño, llevándose la botella de cerveza a sus labios. Tres grandes exclamaciones cruzaron el aire, pero la mirada del profesor de pociones estaba en el que se mantenían en silencio. –tranquilos, si al final no hemos hablado del tema, ya se sabe... a veces se cambian los temas de las reunión a última hora...

-que ha sucedido? Mcgonagall siempre fue muy estricta con las reuniones, incluso con Dumbledore presente. Dijo Sirius despertando de su alegría de forma insospechada, dibujando un rostro serio y preocupado.

-la verdad, nada... demasiado revelante... verdad Sean... dijo siseando de forma extrema la inicial de ese nombre. –lo único que ocurrió es que al llegar me encontré con los tres grandes y jóvenes aurores del ministerio... digamos... bastante magullados? Parecía que se hubieran enfrentado a una horda de mortifagos, sumamente habilidosos... terminó de forma irónica sin dejar de mirar a Harry. Los tres restantes trataban de comprender cada detalle de esas palabras.

-que está ocurriendo? Preguntó Remus, haciendo que Tonks recobrara la compostura al sentarse de forma ansiosa de saber.

-sabes Harry, recuerdo cuan harto estabas y la cantidad de insensateces que llegabas a profesar en contra de Dumbledore al ocultarte detalles, importantes, acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo... años después, superas en habilidad, sabiduría y conocimientos al director, y a una edad impensable hasta cierto punto. Pero! Digamos que también te asemejas en esa habilidad de ocultar lo innecesario de conocer para quienes no requieren de tales conocimientos...

-se puede saber de que estás hablando Severus? Preguntó Harry, fingiendo total desconocimiento hacia sus palabras. Incluso convenciendo a los presentes que se centraran en su interlocutor.

-deja de mirarme Remus, deberías mirar al hijo del merodeador... según el trío de prepotentes aurores... fueron tras Sean, y no saben como terminaron sus vidas en sus manos... quien en un acto de bondad... les perdonó la vida. No me digáis que no ha comentado nada desde que llegó...

-Harry, es verdad?

-puede... no preguntasteis si me había encontrado con ellos, preguntasteis si fui a ver a Hermione o a Lily...

-eso estaba implícito en mi pregunta! Exclamó Sirius.

-tus palabras fueron exactamente, LAS vistes? Y se sincero... y creo que ninguno de ellos ha cambiado de género...

-deja de evadir Harry, se lo que ocurrió, y se lo que provocaste... no es verdad la maldición cruciatus? Dijo Severus siguiendo en su tarea de fijarse en cada reacción, en cada movimiento.

-vamos, no me miréis así, solo oculté un desmayus, nunca torturaría a Ron...

-nunca torturarías... pues su aspecto era bastante lamentable la verdad...

-que? ocultar?

-si Sirius, tu neurona alcoholizada no te deja pensar lo suficientemente rápido para saber cuando hablamos de un hechizo enmascarado? Hasta tú lo sabes hacer con un poco de esfuerzo.

-perdona Sniveallus... no recuerdo que tu fueras capaz de llegar al nivel de enmascarado de Harry, siempre presumiendo...

-dejar de pelear! Harry... porque lo hiciste? Porque no huiste como solo tú eres capaz de hacer? Porque no desapareciste al instante? Podrían asumir que solo fuera una simple aparición... preguntó Tonks consternada.

-si Harry... porque no desapareciste, en vez de enfrentarte, dejar sin conocimiento al joven Wesley y herir a los demás... porque no les mencionas la parte en que le rompiste la nariz a tu amigo y lo mostraste a sus dos compañeros como si fuera un animal desangrándose antes de morir... porque? dijo Snape, encaminando la conversación hacia donde el quería. Sabía la habilidad verbal de su contrincante, y los nervios de acero que lo caracterizaban, pero la presión de esos tres le ayudarían a saber la verdad.

-harry porque hiciste todo eso? Te has vuelto loco?

-no me he vuelto loco Remus... ni mucho menos, en su momento sabréis la explicación a ello... pero ellos fueron quienes me siguieron, quines me ataron, me golpearon para saber respuestas... y me queréis interrogar vosotros también? Preguntó con descaro, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca, aguantándolo entre sus labios, mostrándose completamente frío e imperturbable. Harry parecía satisfecho, con unas palabras había sembrado duda y el silencio empezaba a llenar la estancia. Ese era un gran aliado que había descubierto, el silencio y las sombras se habían convertido en sus aliados al saber dominarlas y jugarlas a su favor. Pero la duda fue sembrada en él mismo al ver la sonrisa de Snape.

-te equivocaste, erraste, fallaste en tu último objetivo antes de ir a por Voldemort... no me mires así Harry... se lo que intentaste, pero te salió mal... dijo bebiendo otro trago de su cerveza y dejándola encima la mesilla que se encontraba entre ellos. –sabías que su sobreprotección, su curiosidad ante lo inexplicable desde sus conocimientos, y su compañerismo podrían jugar a tu favor, en tu último deber... si, Harry, lo se... no querías hacerlo, no querías que Hermione tuviera curiosidad hacia Sean, pero la tuya hacia Lily hizo que creciera la de ella, cometiste un error y sabías o creías que era necesario alejarla de nuevo para que lo que sientes no te afectara ante tu última batalla... tu sacrificio, tu deseo de infelicidad y autodestrucción a favor de la felicidad de los demás me parece increíble, incluso muy lejos de la admiración que profesaba Dumbledore hacia tu persona se encuentra la mía en este momento. Al principio no lo entendía, de acuerdo, te sorprendieron por un instante, pero en el mismo momento que te hechizo Draco por la espalda podrías haber huido, y sin mucha dificultad, te hemos visto hacer cosas mucho más, habilidosas por así decirlo. Cuando Draco explicaba lo que había sucedido en ese callejón buscaba respuestas, una respuesta, porque te dejaste atrapar? Porque así fue, no te sorprendieron, ni nada por el estilo, te dejaste detener y ser atado por ese hechizo.

-no entiendo Severus...

-Lupin, espera y entenderás mis palabras... sin saber como, llegué a una respuesta, Hermione. La tenía ante mí, perdida, confusa. Eso es lo que querías, que te odiara, que no quisiera saber nada más de Sean por lo que le había hecho a sus amigos. Supongo que no sabías como hacerlo, porque? porque eres incapaz de herirla directamente y menos, conscientemente. Entonces, el día que estuviste en la madriguera se te planteó una posibilidad, una oportunidad para conseguirlo, para conseguir alejar a Hermione de Sean. Snape sonrió satisfecho al ver que a pesar de mantenerse sin reacción alguna, no se había encendido el cigarrillo, y para él, eso era un signo de incertidumbre, o que empezaba a descubrir la verdad de lo que ocurrió en ese callejón.

-si Harry... viste en tres grandes aliados el como conseguir tu último objetivo, sobreprotección. Quien más sino Ron se llegaría a cegar con tal de proteger a su mejor amiga y a su hija. Un extraño, totalmente desconocido y que caía bien a Hermione era algo muy probable que se te echara encima sin dudarlo. Curiosidad, sabes la necesidad de conocimientos que requiere Draco, y más, alguien que demuestre habilidad con la magia o la varita merece que centre toda su atención en ese extraño. Y por último compañerismo... Neville Longbotton, capaz de todo por la amistad, los seguiría, los defendería y sobretodo, lucharía por sus compañeros si fuera hasta la muerte... Todo perfectamente planeado, sabías que tarde o temprano buscarían por las calles de Londres, y terminarían encontrándote por fortuna o habilidad. Pero creo que tardaban demasiado, y jugaste con sus mentes, jugaste todo el tiempo... los manipulaste a tu antojo para conseguir tu meta, y esa es la barrera que nunca supe si superarías... dijo Snape sonriendo con total satisfacción al ver que su cigarrillo ya no se encontraba en sus labios, sino en sus dedos, rotando entre ellos sin encender.

-es verdad Harry? los controlaste?

-no Tonks, no es lo que crees, no uso la maldición imperius, sabía que no sería necesario. Supongo que le sorprendió que lo atacaran por la espalda para capturarle, pero podría haber escapado. Pero deduzco que al notar la forma incontrolada con la que respondía Ron a sus ataques verbales, y nosotros que conocemos su cinismo, sabemos hasta donde puede llegar. Ahí es donde se encontraba la clave de su plan, el provocar temor e ira hacia su persona, pero que no provocara una búsqueda y rastreo de toda la orden y el ministerio. Por así decirlo, un termino medio, que se asustaran de lo que era capaz de hacer, pero que no fuera de forma desquiciada, no como si fuera un lunático, si no más bien, alguien quien mantener a distancia como mínimo... entraste en su mente Harry... manipulaste sus recuerdos, manipulaste la realidad... Wesley puede ser impulsivo e inconsciente, pero tiene un límite al ser auror. Tu sabías de eso, y que sería difícil provocarlo... creo... creo que te pusiste a ti mismo, a Sean, como asesino de alguien, o que torturo a alguien conocido pero que no hubieran llegado a ser crueles tus actos. Y todo esto, todo tu plan, cada detalle pensado durante días de cómo conseguirías atraerlos hacia ti, de mostrar violencia y poca compasión. Ser capaz de chantajear a aurores del ministerio para que no fueran a por ti y descuidaran sus defensas por el futuro resurgimiento de los mortifagos y su líder. Todo esto, por alejar otra vez a Hermione de ti, de protegerla, de cortar de raíz cualquier ápice de afecto hacia Sean que hubiera mostrado...

-Si Severus, ha sido así, que... me vas a culpar, vas a castigarme... es mi decisión, son mis actos, y son mis consecuencias... estoy seguro que no estáis de acuerdo, pero no le doy importancia a ello... es algo que debía hacer, debía alejarlas de mí, si con esto he conseguido que jamás vuelvan a estar a mi lado, la verdad no me importa si se que ellas están bien y no les ocurre nada. Voldemort resurgirá con fuerza suficiente y con la ayuda necesaria para que la batalla vuelva a ser sangrienta. Si fuera necesario, en realidad, posible, os alejaría de mi, afrontaría el duelo a muerte solo, pero ya se que ese anhelo mío es imposible de cumplir y que estaréis a mi lado hasta el último segundo... dijo Harry levantándose con rostro sombrío, no quería recordar lo que acababa de perder, lo que se había auto impuesto perder, a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida. Y ahora mismo Snape solo hacía que torturarlo recordándoselo a cada palabra que pronunciaba. A pesar que se mostrara frío, su corazón andaba resquebrajándose desde el momento que desapareció de ese callejón.

-Harry! porque! lo derrotarás! Y si ya no puedes estar con ellas! Porque lo hiciste! Dijo Tonks poniéndose en pie, i atrapando la muñeca izquierda de su mejor amigo. Una lágrima rebelde saltó de sus ojos, deslizándose por su mejilla de forma precipitada e incontrolable. La impotencia al ver el grado de autodestrucción que mostraba la destrozaba por dentro.

-cada acto tienes sus consecuencias, no es así Severus? Preguntó Harry queriendo huir de ese salón.

-si harry... unas consecuencias que no mediste... dijo Snape mostrando una sonrisa totalmente inusual en él, una sonrisa de felicidad. Y en ese preciso instante el rostro de Harry cambió por completo a total perplejidad. –montaste la mejor función de la historia, los mejores actores estaban preparados a pesar que no lo supiera, y tu, como director de esa función, los moviste a tu antojo como simples marionetas, haciendo lo que tu deseabas, que sus reacciones fueran exactamente aquellas que se produjeron. Lo mediste todo al detalle, cada segundo no debiste de dejar de tenerlo controlado por completo. Pero... erraste... y eso demuestra que eres humano... Creíste que todos saltarían a defender a los tres aurores, que saltarían encima de tu persona para destrozarla con ataques a la yugular para inmovilizarte y terminar contigo. Si harry... cometiste tres errores... tres grandes errores, y no te culpo de ello, no creí que llegara a ser así... solo pronunciar la relación Sean con maldad, alguien salio en tu defensa...

-Lily... susurró Harry con un amor y afecto impreso en esas palabras que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-si Harry... salió en tu defensa como un verdadero león enfrentándose a Wesley, aún desquiciado por los efectos de tu manipulación. Te defendía con tanta pasión que fue capaz de crear dudas en todos los presentes, sus palabras debieron mostrar tal verdad que llegó a convencer a Lovegood... pero no fue esa pasión impresionante el único de los errores que no calculaste... nooo... tampoco pensaste en la posibilidad, que Hermione creyera en sus palabras con tanta firmeza que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, por Sean y por Lily, no pensaste en el vínculo que la une... con tu hija... pero tu gran error... tu estúpido error... fue en no pensar en la posibilidad de que algo te une con tanta fuerza a Granger, que incluso sin saber quien eres, su corazón debe de gritarle que confié en ti... algo que sin duda padecerías tu si estuvieras en su situación... deja ya de velar por ellas, deja de protegerlas, porque como ya has visto, saben hacerlo por si mismas...

Harry no quiso escuchar ninguna palabra más, giró sobre si mismo y sin escuchar a las peticiones que se quedara, avanzó hasta la biblioteca cerrando la puerta de forma violenta. La rabia, la impotencia y el errar lo consumían por dentro a gran velocidad. Su corazón latía aceleradamente al comprobar la certeza de su error, y la impotencia que demostraba al no pensar en eso, en esos detalles. Llevaba días pensando una forma de llevar a cabo su último objetivo y fracasaba. Todas las estanterías, toda la habitación entera empezó a girar a su alrededor, acelerándose cada vez más, nublando su sentido del equilibrio. Las nauseas que le provocaban ese movimiento empezaron a tambalearle de un lado a otro.

No sabía donde estaba, no tenía ninguna percepción que le situara en esa habitación. Logró mantener el equilibro en lo que parecía una columna, pero una columna que nunca estuvo allí, una columna que presentaba estarías y rugosidades como si de un árbol se tratara. Mantenía la mirada en el suelo, pero lo que antes era un suelo firme, ahora era tierra y fango, donde hojas blancas y resplandecientes, decoraban de forma impactante el suelo. Alzó la vista, topándose frente a él, con el tronco de un árbol, de tono oscuro casi negro completamente, nunca había visto un árbol así. Giró aún aquejado de las nauseas topándose en lo que parecía el claro de un bosque, pero un bosque insólito. Los árboles, de madera negra como la noche producían un efecto de infinidad bajo sus copas, mientras el ramaje blanco y cegador confeccionaban más un cuadro de un pintor con gustos extravagantes dotado de gran imaginación, que la realidad en que creía vivir.

-harry... una voz profunda pronunciando su nombre lentamente llamó su atención. Una voz conocida y ya casi olvidada por el paso del tiempo. Se volvió hacia donde provenía tal sonido encontrándose la figura de un anciano de barba blanca y gafas de media luna, y una extraña aura luminiscente lo rodeaba.

-dumbledore?

-si harry, soy yo, cuando fallecí me guarde el derecho de llegar a este lugar una sola vez, y traer conmigo a quien más necesitara mi presencia... esto es el jardín de la sabiduría... y como habrás comprobado... no tiene fin...

-pero...

-te hice venir harry, porque sabía que esto ocurriría, que llegarías a proteger tanto tu alma que olvidarías muchas veces lo que sientes... y si... Severus no se equivocaba... cometiste un error, como lo cometió en su día Voldemort, infravaloraste el amor. El amor de Lily hacia su madre, el amor de Hermione hacia tu alma, porque su corazón ya sabe quien eres harry... pero sobretodo, infravaloraste tu amor hacia ellas dos. No creas todas las palabras de Severus, tu inconsciente te saboteó tus planes... sabe cual es tu mayor tesoro, tu mejor aliado y tu mayor debilidad... y creo que ya sabes la respuesta a lo que me ibas ha preguntar...

-yo...

-Harry, basta de sabotearte, basta de mutilarte emocionalmente... todos, estamos orgullosos de quien eres, en quien te has convertido y en como has madurado. No has decepcionado o defraudado a nadie... solo cometiste el error de olvidar, y un error que te obligaste a cometer...

-no me obligué a cometer! Fallé! Y no volverá a ocurrir! Ya no! esto terminará sin que nadie a quien pueda proteger muera! Gritó llevándose las manos a su cabeza de desesperación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera concentrándose, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, como chirriaban sus dientes ante tal frustración.

-Harry no podrás escapar de aquí, no puedes aparecerte en otro lugar... debes calmarte...

-BASTA! Gritó incorporándose con gran lentitud, su rostro totalmente transformado de golpe. El descontrol se había con vertido en una gélida expresión, más amenazante que nunca, Dumbledore dio un paso atrás asustado. –Deja de guiarme, deja de decir que debo y no debo hacer... no puedes decirme que deje a un lado algo... cuando tu diste tu vida por mí, cuando aún pedidiéndote que fueras sincero conmigo me ocultaras la segunda profecía... no puedes reprimirme, cuando lo que querías es que explotara mi poder...

-Harry yo...

-tu no querías que me convirtiera en lo mismo que Voldemort, que ansiara poder infinito e inigualable, que anhelara la inmortalidad... puede que se hayan cumplido tus peores temores... dijo Harry llevándose un cigarrillo a sus labios. Su mano se envolvió en fuego llegando las llamas a encenderlo sin dificultades. –hasta la próxima Albus... "noctum evanesco"... susurró lentamente. Dumbledore rápidamente alargó su mano intentando retenerle en vano, pero todo la figura de Harry se vio en vuelta en la oscuridad. Cuando su mano quiso agarrarlo simplemente atravesó una especie de nube negra que no permitía ver a través de ella.

-Harry! no! no lo hagas! No todo vale para conseguir un objetivo! No les hagas daño para que te teman!!! Harry!! Gritó Dumbledore completamente hundido al ver que no tubo ni la oportunidad de hacerle reflexionar, sin duda se había vuelto, incontrolable...

-Albus... deberías confiar más en él... y no guiarte por lo que parece... aún caerás bajo alguna de sus artimañas... sin duda, es demasiado perspicaz para tanto poder... dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, con voz tranquila y pausada, y de aspecto similar al viejo director de Hogwarts.

-Merlín...

* * *

En un apartamento en Londres, las llamas envolvieron la chimenea que ocupaba un lugar en ese salón. Tras ellas, una mujer y una niña aparecieron con la mirada triste y cansada, más que tristeza, añoranza. Sin soltar la mano de su madre, ambas avanzaron hasta el sofá más cercano. En el trayecto, Hermione se percató como su hija miraba de vez en cuando al otro sofá y a la vieja manta que siempre guardaban junto al sofá. Ayudó a la niña a sentarse y se arrodilló ante ella, para estar a la misma altura.

-Lily... dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello castaño de su hija, admirando sus intensos ojos verdes. –quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? Yo voy a prepararme una... sabía que su hija era muy inteligente, que entendería que el día aún no había acabado, que había algo más por hacer.

Ocultando una pequeña sonrisa Lily asintió de forma convincente y sobretodo, rápida. Hermione sonrió al ver que tenía razón, que estaba orgullosa de cómo era su hija. Se levantó, no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de su hija, y se dirigió con lentitud a la cocina.

Mientras preparaba las dos tazas de chocolate caliente, no paraba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en cada detalle que le habían dicho. Pero al tratar de imaginar a Sean cometiendo todos esos actos, aparecía su sonrisa, la tranquilidad y protección que la envolvían, y a pesar que creía que había hecho todo lo narrado, no le importaba. Creía en su pequeña y en su palabra, por mucho que dijeran lo contrario, mientras Lily lo defendiera, ella también lo haría. Aunque sin darse cuenta, si esa acérrima defensa de Sean no hubiera existido, ella hubiera tenido la misma reacción.

Hermione, dio a su hija la otra taza de chocolate a su hija, quien la aguantaba con sumo cuidado y soplaba tratando de enfriar el espeso líquido. Ambas estaban sentadas en el mismo sofá, de lado, quedando una enfrente a la otra. Las dos cruzaban las piernas encima del sofá como si estuvieran meditando y a pesar que no se percataran de ello, mantenían la misma posición, y compartiendo pensamientos hacia la misma sombra de un extraño.

-mama... yo quisiera... decía con miedo Lily, mirando la taza en vez de los ojos de su madre. La niña pensaba que estaba enfadada o decepcionada con ella, pero si solo levantara la mirada se encontraría con la tierna mirada de su madre y una sonrisa.

-Lily... mírame. Dijo con un tono suave y protector. –un día quería hablar contigo de todo esto, pero creía que sería mejor más adelante, cuando maduraras un poco más. Sigues siendo la niña de mis ojos, y me ha impedido ver que eres mucho mayor de lo que creía. Quería que pudieras entender lo que realmente... quien es tu padre, puede que escuches muchas cosas, pero no era quien decían los demás, sobretodo El Profeta... dijo Hermione recordando la cantidad de artículos que habían escrito sobre el niño que vivió, el gran héroe.

-mi papa? El profeta? No lo entiendo...

-espera. Dijo Hermione dejando la taza en lugar seguro y agarrando una foto cercana. –este es tu papa Lily... dijo dándole la foto con mucha cautela, como si fuera un tesoro.

En la imagen, aparecía Hermione sonriente, junto a Luna y Ginny, y tras ellas dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabello negro como la noche. Lily parecía sorprendida y asustada, parecía dudar muchísimo respecto a lo que veía.

-mi papa... es el tío Ron? preguntó con la mirada totalmente desconcertada.

-que! No, no, Lily, tu papa es él... es Harry... dijo señalando al chico de cabellos negros, gafas redondas y que saludaba a la cámara de forma alegre.

-Harry... el es mi papa? Harry Potter? dijo la niña con los ojos totalmente abiertos sin terminar de creérselo. –pero él...

-si... el ya no está... Lily, sabes porque dijo Draco que habías salido a tu padre? Para sorpresa de Hermione, la niña parecía totalmente afectada por esa noticia, como si no estuviera en ese lugar. –Lily?

-perdona mama... porque lo dijo?

-porque tienes su misma magia, como te ha sucedido a ti, el a veces perdía el control y su magia salía totalmente descontrolada rompiéndolo todo. Tienes sus ojos Lily, sus preciosos ojos verdes están en ti, y al igual que él serás una gran bruja... dijo acariciando maternalmente el rostro de su hija, pero parecía triste en todo momento. Hermione, creía ver decepción en su mirada, y no sabía porque. –Lily, ven. Dijo obligando a su hija a sentarse en su regazo. La envolvió con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte y largo beso en su mejilla. –por eso me costaba decírtelo, porque aunque lo supieras, nada cambiaría, solo el hecho de tener rostro... Lily, estoy segura, que donde esté el siempre nos estará observando, protegiéndonos y nos querrá siempre... Se que has leído mucho sobre él, y que te atraía su historia, sobretodo porque sabías que lo conocía y preguntabas cada detalle. En eso te pareces a mí, siempre buscando respuestas. Pero ningún libro te dirá lo realmente extraordinario que era, no como mago, sino como persona. Para mí era Harry, y siempre lo será, y quisiera que no lo vieras como un héroe o como alguien inalcanzable, el nombre que le pusieron por derrotar a voldemort, no hace ninguna referencia a la magnifica persona que realmente era... Hermione no sabía que decir, y cada vez empezaba a enlazar palabras que sabía que no eran necesarias, pero la actitud de Lily, y la amarga tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos verdes no la dejaban expresarse como ella quería.

-mama... debo contarte algo...

-dime preciosa.

-le prometí a Sean que no se lo diría a nadie, pero... pero se que no se enfadara, no lo entiendo, pero lo se... siento que debo decírtelo, que debo contártelo...

-por eso estás triste? Por lo que pueda pesar de Sean? Lily, mírame a los ojos, digan lo que digan, yo te creeré, siempre estará tu palabra por delante de cualquier cosa, siempre que se sincera. No es necesario que rompas esa promesa por mí Lily...

-pero quiero contártelo, siempre he escuchado que cada vez hablaras de mi papa te hacía mucho daño...

-Lily... sabes cuanto te quiero verdad? Dijo Hermione soltando una lágrima al ver tan tierno gesto de protección por parte de su propia hija.

-si, yo también te quiero mucho... pero te mentí... te mentí cuando te dije lo que ocurrió ese día que te hicieron daño... dijo la niña dejando escapar algunas lágrimas rebeldes. –me siento mal mama...

-ssssshhhh... preciosa... se que prometiste no decir nada porque querías que me curara.

-pero y si al final Sean se enfada conmigo... quiero volverlo a ver! Dijo Lily de forma extrañamente posesiva, como si fuera el capricho de una niña de 6 años, cuando en realidad lo era.

-yo también Lily, yo también... dijo Hermione con una voz nada segura de si mismo. Las palabras de Severus haciendo referencia a que desaparecería por completo la herían de una forma que en parte no llegaba a comprender.

-mama... Sean no nos encontró... Sean nos salvó de esos hombres... dijo la niña susurrando como el secreto que era. Hermione reaccionó de forma sorpresiva ante tal revelación, pero lo que aún le faltaba por conocer le afectaría aún más. –cuando me dijiste que corriera y que no mirara atrás, tuve tanto miedo creí que no te volvería a ver... dijo Lily aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su madre.

-tranquila Lily, ves que no pasó nada...

-salí corriendo como me dijiste, pero me perseguían dos tipos, pero no tenía miedo por ello, solo quería no desobedecerte... entonces lo vi como si fuera un monstruo, pronunció unos hechizos, pero tropecé, caí y me hice daño en la rodilla. Tenía miedo de ese hombre, pero cuando me tendió la mano ya no tuve miedo y le pedí que te ayudara, sentí que no podía pasarme nada malo. Después... Lily no pudo continuar, parecía negarse a revelarlo todo.

-continua, no pasara nada, te lo prometo.

-le guié hasta donde te hacía daño, no se como lo hizo, pero con un hechizo hizo que todos volaran por los aires, fue increíble! nunca había visto nada parecido! me pidió que pensara en mi casa, y que lo hiciera rápido. Tenía miedo por ti, estaba tan nerviosa que no conseguía concentrarme, pero cuando me dijo que si lo hacia podría salvarte apareció de golpe el salón, oí un ruido como si alguien se moviera, y un segundo después... estábamos aquí...

-que! No puede ser! Como!

-por favor no te enfades con él mama! Sean no tuvo la culpa, yo solo quería salvarte y creía que el podría hacerlo, creí en él...

-Lily... creíste en él sin más?

-si... es que sentía que junto a él nada malo podía pasarte... lo siento mama... dijo totalmente apenada. Pero esta vez, Hermione no se percató del hecho que su hija parecía mucho más afectada de lo que creía. Estaba demasiado desconcertada por el hecho que pudiera aparecerse en su apartamento, cuando realmente estaba fortificado con magia. -luego... te tumbó ahí. Dijo Lily señalando el otro sofá. – me dijo su nombre y me prometió que te curarías, que al día siguiente estarías perfectamente, yo era lo único que quería, no pensé que era un extraño... dijo mirando temerosamente a su mama, quien parecía adoptar una expresión tranquila. –después te curó con esa poción naranja y te llevó al hospital, le supliqué que se quedara conmigo, no quería que se fuera y su promesa se rompiera...

Tras terminar, el silencio reino en ese salón, Hermione trataba de analizar tanta información, el día había sido muy largo, y más aún contando con la reunión "especial" que había tenido con la orden, le costaba analizar mas de lo normal esos sucesos, completamente irreales para sus creencias. Hermione empezó a mirar a un lado y a otro, y se centró en la manta perfectamente doblada al lado del sofá, ahora entendía la mirada de su hija nada más llegar, ese lugar solo le hacía que recordar ese momento.

-Lily verdad que Sean utilizó... Hermione se detuvo por completo al ver a su hija morderse el labio inferior, y a pesar que le costara reconocerlo, esa "mala" costumbre la había heredado de ella. –Lily... Lily! No me voy a enfadar con Sean, y mucho menos contigo, solo querías que no me pasara nada. El gesto serio y preocupado de la niña dejó paso a una media sonrisa que ya era un gran logro para su madre. –y gracias por espera a decírmelo, me lo llegas a contar antes y no te permito que le hagas nada a tío ron, yo misma le hubiera arreado antes que tú jejeje. Dijo Hermione a modo de broma haciendo reír a la niña. –ve a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día, puede que lo volvamos a ver... dijo con tono misterioso. Hermione dio un largo beso en la frente de su hija y acarició el cabello de forma maternal antes que se fuera en dirección a su habitación, con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro para satisfacción de su madre. Pero solo ver encaminar a su hija hacia su habitación, la preocupación arremetió contra ella, como era posible que Sean hubiera podido entrar en su apartamento, estaba protegido contra apariciones y la única forma mágica de llegar a él era por la red flu desde ubicaciones seguras, como la madriguera, el despacho de la directora de hogwarts o su despacho de el profeta. Incertidumbres hacia la sombra de esa persona, despertaron la curiosidad hacia los libros que creía perdida Hermione, debía encontrar los conocimientos adecuados para poder explicar todo lo que había sucedido, tanto ese mismo día, como en el que las atacaron a ellas.

Lily solo estar a unos pocos metros de su habitación, su sonrisa desapareció por completo, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con el dolor que ocultaba. Un dolor al que nadie podría consultar, un dolor por perder, las esperanzas. Dos lágrimas rebeldes asomaron y resbalaron lentamente mientras se enfundaba su pijama preferido. Solo quería dormir, y que la última hora que acababa de vivir se borrara de su memoria. Su habitación decorada con imágenes alegres y colores vivos siempre la había alegrado, pero en ese momento no lo conseguía. No era un cuarto lleno de juguetes, ni de cosas extravagantes. Su cama centrada en la habitación, con un armario que no llegaba a las partes más altas donde su madre guardaba la ropa de fuera de temporada, y un escritorio frente a la ventana eran los únicos muebles que la decoraban, sin pasar por alto una pequeña mesilla de noche donde guardaba sus libros preferidos. Parecía más la habitación de un adulto que la de un niño, sino fuera por un rincón donde perfectamente ordenados de forma creciente reposaban varios peluches de distintos animales. Algunos con la marca de los gemelos impresos en ellos dadas las extrañas habilidades que tenían, como escupir algo parecido al fuego, y crear lo que parecía un patronus en el aire. No eran artículos que estuvieran a la ventana, era regalos totalmente personalizados hacia ella.

No llegó ni ha encender la luz, solo llegó hasta su cama y se cobijó dentro de ella. Otra lágrima surgió entre sus ojos verdes cristalinos. En ese momento deseaba tener un botón de apagado y que quedara totalmente dormida. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, no sabiendo a quien culpar hasta que vio las cortinas de su habitación abiertas, quien mejor para culpar que la luz de la luna. Tirando las sábanas a un lado de mala manera se encaminó a su pequeño escritorio.

A pesar de tener unas pequeñas cuerdas para ayudarla a ello, quería desquitarse el dolor como fuera, y lo encontró en azotar las cortinas al cerrarlas, siempre lo había visto en películas y quería probarlo por si funcionaba. Colocó la silla perfectamente para poder subirse a su escritorio de rodillas y agarrar con todas sus fuerzas las cortinas. Pero cuando iba a ejecutar el movimiento, alzó la vista a la azotea del edificio de enfrente donde dos grandes ojos verdes la miraban sin pestañear desde las sombras. Los ojos avanzaron por lo que parecía el límite del edificio, las sombras se convirtieron en una sola y de grandes proporciones, un felino de grotescas proporciones con un andar elegante e hipnótico, avanzaba por el alfeizar del tejado de ese edificio sin aparentar nerviosismo o preocupación alguna por el equilibrio. Los ojos verdes de la niña volvía a brillar, pero esta vez con más intensidad. El felino siguió acercándose con lentitud dejando entrever las grandes mandíbulas que ocultaba tras esa apariencia de bondad. Poco a poco, a medida que iba acercándose al punto más próximo a la ventana, donde era espectadora una niña impaciente y para nada asustada, su figura felina fue transformándose en la de un hombre de cabellos rubios y aspecto desaliñado. El mismo hombre que con gesto serio y de preocupación le tendió la mano a la niña para levantarse cuando cayó al suelo de ese callejón donde todo empezó.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo de hoy... oooohhhh que malo soy! Lo dejo justamente en este instante...

Un instante que puede que cambie muchas cosas... y si Sean pierde totalmente la cordura y hace estallar el apartamento... y si las ataca directamente... y si... y si...

Que malo soy jajajajajajja

Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas y sino voy a explicar algunas... que seguro que se me preguntaran... jejjejeje

-Ron descontrolado: vamos... creo que ha quedado bastante claro el porque de su actitud en el callejón y después también... no hace falta que haga un gran discurso, y si necesitáis algún detalle ya sabeis, review que suelo contestarlos jeejeje

-Snape actor: si bien este tio cada vez se merece más el oscar... hay cosas que se inventa y otras que solo evita partes delicadas que podrían revelar mas de lo necesario jejejeje vamos, que sigue siendo el astuto profesor de pociones

-Sean utilizando y manipulando a los tres aurores: este si necesita un poco d'explicación... bueno en realidad yo ya dije que los utilizaría, pero lo hice de forma totalmente escondida. En realidad estoy seguro que el 99 pensó que me refería a Remus, Sirius y Tonks, o directamente lo pasó por alto. Yo advierto que cuando el narrador es el propio harry presteis mucha atención porque dice muchas cosas interesantes, sino me creeis, o creeis que esto de la manipulación me lo he sacado de la manga... mirar en el capitulo 15, lluvia y sangre en el callejón, tercer párrafo, última linea... puede que diga algo como... "Solo espero que esos tres me ayuden con el último objetivo antes que todo empiece." Cuando lo leistéis pensastéis en los tres aurores, o los tres muertos... jajajajaja que malo soy... jajajajaja

Creo que ya no es necesaria ninguna mas aclaración del capítulo, las dudas que se hayan creado las responderé tranquilamente en un review, espero que el capitulo no haya sido demasiado pesado y largo, y que la historia aun suscite vuestro interes

Por último, voy a contestar una preguntas de un review, que creo que no le respondí a la persona que me lo dejó:

-hay reunion de la orden? Si que había reunion de la orden pero corté el capitulo anterior para no demorarlo mucho y por eso no pude llegar a la explicación que existía una reunión, lo siento

-ron va explicarlo todo? Ya viste que tubo ayuda... sobretodo en las partes que incomprensiblemente olvidaba pronunciar... como su crucio... jajajaja

-Harry va explicar a Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Snape que lo torturaron sus amigos? Ya viste que no fue él quien lo dijo, sino que se lo guardaba el tío jajajaja si tonto no es jejeje

-yo no me creí que las va a dejar en paz ¿y tu? Yo... yo no voy a decir si si o si no... mas bien debería decir si les va hacer algo o no muahahahah (sonrisa malefica) jaajajaja

-la cinta que grabó quien la escuchara? De momento nadie... es algo que ya se verá en un futuro, si proximo o lejano nunca se sabe juas juas

Ya esta, preguntas respuestas jejejeje a pesar de no poderle responderle en una contestación lo he hecho ahora, y os animo a preguntar este tipo de cosas que pueda responder... no me pregunteis, si va a morir alguien, si se va a salvar harry, o si voldemort morira... porque al igual respondo, soy peor que rowling jajajajaja de todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, la única que puedo asegurar que no morirá será Lily jejeje

Solo decir, que el capítulo siguiente, igualmente va a ser raro. He leido no se donde, que se han quejado un poco del lenguaje soez de algunos personajes, sobretodo de harry, yo ya avisé que sería así, que en parte estaba aburrido de historias que los personajes fueran perfectamente hablados cuando todos sabemos la realidad, aparte, aqui aparenta que tiene 26 años mas o menos, creo que algunas palabras malsonantes se le pueden escapar

Muchisimas gracias a: **karlita ate, alba black, elementh, soyunangel,kaito seishiro, seirius, juan pablo, leo, asia potter, sakurawinner, femmy, alexa-potter, feuer her, verit0 g.kl, estefania granger, atram potter, danylove, kapu way, airam lilian lupin, jass wesley, sofia, magaso urashima**

Hasta la proxima, cuidense y trataré de demorarme menos, lo prometo, ciao! Un abrazo!


	18. sigilo

tatachan!!! regresé! que raro... no estoy ni muerto, ni tampoco mi fic... porque será... yo que habría predicho como muchas otras personas que una de las dos cosas sucedería... creo que para deseo de muchísimas y muchísimas personas, la primera opción les ha defraudada que no haya ocurrido jajajaa

también es muy raro, que en este capítulo, tampoco tengo que hacer advertencia de contenidos sumamente violentos, o debo hacerlo y ahora no me acuredo... muahahahahaha que malo soy, os dejo con la incertidumbre hasta el último segundo de iniciar uno nuevo capítulo de mi fic jajaja

muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen, leyendo y apoyando este fic... sobretodo debeis agradecer que me haya dado prisa en el tramo final del capítulo a tres chicas que amenazaban con venir a mi casa a torturarme sino subía un nuevo capitulo ((esta en catalán puede que no lo entendais)eh irene, alba i carla, mira que sou agresives amb mi, jo que soc tan bon nen i a sobre monu... nen, monu o gos, mira que mas adoptat i tot, tant dulent no sere... o potser que si jajajaja)

no os molesto más y os dejó el capítulo jajaja no es tan largo com el último... pero bastante... y eso que lo he recortado de la primera estructuración del mismo jajaja

disclaimer: los personages... bla bla bla bla ya os lo sabeis de memoria, no se cuantas veces lo debo haber puesto jajajaja

PD: el capítulo solo está corregido gramaticalmente, y mas o menos... lo digo porque ni me lo he releido... menudo vago soy yo jajajaja

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SIGILO**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o **

La mirada de felicidad e ilusión de la niña desapareció poco a poco al ver que el gesto serio y preocupado seguía en el rostro del ahora rubio. Anduvo con paso elegante por el alfeizar del tejado de ese edificio, pero sumamente lenta, como si algo lo retuviera, como si se debatiera internamente para no avanzar. Giró noventa grados, y paso tras paso, sin vacilar o perder el equilibrio iba quedando más cerca de la niña, centrándose justo enfrente de la ventana donde la niña residía expectante, y ahora, preocupada. Lo único que les separaba era el vacío, el vacío de varios metros que separaban ambos edificios de la calle. El "extraño" se detuvo admirando el cielo, sin centrar su mirada en la niña que gritaba interiormente para que se girara y sonriera, que hiciera algo.

Lily deseaba abrir con todas sus fuerzas la ventana que los separaba, quería gritar su nombre y hacerle saber que estaba allí, que no le tenía miedo. Pero ella permanecía inmóvil porque sabía que realizar ese acto alarmaría a su madre, y por nada en ese mundo quería que ellos dos se enfrentaran, que se reprocharan cualquier actitud, y menos aún perderlo a él para siempre. Lo único que se limitaba hacer era observar, observar como pestañeaba una y otra vez la figura de un extraño admirando la luna. Acercaba una y otra vez la mano al cristal, posando las yemas de sus dedos una y otra vez queriéndolo atravesar y llegar hasta él, deseaba que la distancia desapareciera.

Sean señalo hacia la inmensidad negra, hacia un punto concreto. Lily se acercó al vidrio intrigada cual era ese lugar que mostraba con estilo ese "extraño". Quedó maravillada con la intensidad que brillaba la luna menguante, como en la lejanía unas nubes la rodeaban dando un aire místico e inusual. Pero aún se acercó aún más al ver caer un punto blanco desde la luna, como si fuera una lágrima, precipitándose hacia el suelo. Para su desconcierto, la lágrima blanca se detuvo en medio del cielo y poco a poco parecía crecer y adoptar forma. Segundos después la lágrima se convirtió en algo alado, lentamente la difusa forma se había convertido en una ave de elegante aleteo, de vez en cuando planeaba abriendo de forma exagerada sus alas como si se mostrara superior al resto de animales. Volaba, más o menos a la misma altura, y parecía que mirara fijamente esa ventana. A cada segundo que transcurría, el corazón de la niña se aceleraba aún más, al hacerse cada vez más nítida la imagen de una lechuza blanca. Con suave y majestuoso vuelo la lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana, aleteando un par de veces como si tratara de colocarse perfectamente.

Lily miraba con ilusión y fascinación la magnifica lechuza que descansaba ante ella. Blanca como la nieve, permanecía inmóvil como si posara realmente para ser observada, como si reivindicara su majestuosidad evidente. Y aunque pareciese tranquila y sosegada, la lechuza realmente estaba inquieta, porque los ojos que la miraban eran exactamente igual a los de su amo en antaño, el brillo y esperanza que reflejaban parecía que hubieran sido robados directamente de él.

Hedwig, asintió con la cabeza, como si hiciera una reverencia ante la niña y mostrando con suma habilidad un pergamino perfectamente atado a su pata derecha. Lily solo pudo que observar a su alrededor, por toda la habitación en busca de algún espía materno que le impidiera cometer la osadía de aceptar ese mensaje, teóricamente, de desconocido emisario.

La niña posó los dedos delicadamente en el cierre de la ventana, y poco a poco, como si de la cerradura más delicada del mundo se tratara, abrió la ventana. Solo tuvo valor suficiente para entreabrir lo suficiente para alcanzar el pergamino. Lily tenía la sensación que en vez de liberarlo de la pata de la lechuza, hacia todo lo contrario. El nerviosismo ante ese momento solo hacía que sus dedos se convirtieran en gelatina y el fino cordel en una cadena de eslabones metálicos irrompibles. Bufó exasperada, y miró con el ceño fruncido a semejante lechuza que parecía reírse ante su torpeza. Tras varios intentos, y también resoplar varias veces, consiguió su objetivo. No dudó ni un segundo en hacer entrar ese pequeño trozo de pergamino enrollado, y sin percatarse, la ventana se cerró lentamente.

Miró anonadada como estaba vacío de contenido, por ambos lados. Buscaba por cualquier diminuto rincón por si había algo. Miró a la lechuza pidiendo explicaciones simplemente con la mirada. Hedwig ululó suavemente como si la obligaran a contenerse, y tras agitar varias veces sus alas, alzó el vuelo recorriendo el mismo camino que había hecho con anterioridad.

Lily siguió algunos segundos el vuelo de esa lechuza, pero en realidad, solo despejar la ventana, su atención y preocupación estaba enfrente. Con miedo y lentitud fijó sus ojos en la silueta del "extraño" quien mantenía una postura erguida y seria justo en el límite de ese edificio. En el mismo instante que los ojos verdes y alegres de la niña empezaban a oscurecerse, la sonrisa de Sean apareció impidiendo de inmediato que eso ocurriera.

Su voz resonó en la mente de la niña. "Lily, sabes leer?" rápidamente y de forma enérgica, la niña contestó afirmativamente. Aunque no pudiera percatarse, al "extraño" ver esos ojos idénticos a los suyos le turbaba y confundían aún. Lentamente, el ahora rubio empezó a señalar hacia abajo, y como si estuviera hipnotizada, la niña repitió ese gesto con sus ojos, encontrándose las palabras "hola damisela" gravadas de forma elegante en el pergamino. Tras unos breves segundos, estas desaparecieron lentamente, convirtiéndose en otra frase. "solo debes pensar lo que quieres decirme y llegará hasta mí, damisela". La niña miró sorprendida a quien permanecía ahora con una sonrisa ante ella.

-hola Sean. Pensó Lily concentrándose lo máximo que podía, incluso cerrando fuertemente sus ojos como si consiguiera trasmitir aún más fuerza a sus palabras silenciosas.

La niña abrió los ojos y ojeó el pergamino en busca de alguna sorpresa. "lo haces muy bien, pero no es necesario concentrarse tanto, damisela" Lily solo pudo sonreír ante esas palabras. Y a pesar de estar tentada a gritar el nombre de su madre para que ella también lo viera, sabía que el "extraño" desaparecería en ese instante. Hasta cierto punto, se sentía egoísta, pero deseaba verlo.

-Sean... yo, yo... yo no...

-"tranquila damisela, se que me defendiste, y estoy contento por ello. Pero también, no quiero que te enfades con Ron. Lo único que quiere es protegeros".

-pero tu no nos harías daño! Tú eres bueno! No debe protegernos de ti!

-"tranquila Lily, el siempre os protegerá de quien sea. Sois muy importante para él, y desconfía de cualquiera que pudiera haceros daño"

-pero tu... el dijo cosas horribles de ti... y...

-"y todo empezó a temblar..."

-si... como lo sabes?

-"recuerdas que se hacer juegos de magia? Sino me equivoco... ya sabes quien es tu padre..."

-si... el rostro de la niña entristeció por completo solo de pronunciar esa afirmación.

-"tu padre era un gran mago, muy poderoso, y al igual que él, cuando estas mal, o crees que algo es injusto... pierdes el control y toda tu magia sale de golpe produciendo cosa inimaginables..."

-pero yo no quería...

-"damisela, todos saben que no quisiste hacerle daño. Ron también lo sabe, y por eso no dejará de quererte. Incluso diría que está orgulloso que tengas tanta magia dentro de ti."

-y tu?

-"yo?"

-si estás orgulloso de mi magia, si me tienes miedo... como estás tan lejos...

-"claro que estoy orgulloso damisela, y como voy a tenerte miedo, esa pregunta la debería hacer yo... y lo de lejos, eres muy inteligente al igual que tu madre, creo que sabes la respuesta."

-no te tengo miedo, tu nos salvaste. A pesar de lo que diga tío Ron, tú no eres malo, no eres un mortifago. Y no se porque, tengo la sensación que siempre nos protegerías. Dijo Lily recuperando la sonrisa y mirando fijamente al "extraño". Volvió a mirar el pergamino, topándose solamente con dos palabras. "adiós damisela"

-No te vayas, quiero seguir hablando contigo, por favor! Debo... la niña aferró fuertemente el pergamino, posó la mano en el cristal queriendo atravesarlo. Estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre pero una voz la detuvo por completo, la paralizó.

-Lily, aún estás despierta? Preguntó Hermione sorprendida desde el marco de su puerta. No recordaba la última vez que encontraba a su hija despierta fuera de su cama. A veces, le trataba de ocultar algún viejo libro que habría agarrado de la biblioteca, pero no la regañaba porque solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad. Además, sabía que no tardaría mucho en quedar bajo los efectos de Morfeo.

Pero ahí estaba su hija, sentada encima su escritorio de forma totalmente inusual, como si observara algo por la ventana. Le preocupaba el gesto de pánico o miedo que había adquirido la niña. El nerviosismo que se reflejaba en los dedos de sus manos casi temblándole de forma exagerada.

-lily? Sucede algo? preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-yo... yo... estaba... la niña giró la mirada, enfocándola hacia la ventana, en busca de la serenidad que le transmitía el "extraño". Encontró la nada. El lugar donde él permanecía con cierto peligro estaba vacío. Nunca antes había observado con tanta nitidez ese lugar, y simplemente, porque faltaba un vacío que ocupó un "extraño". El silencio la envolvía, no sabía que hacer, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, nunca antes había querido llorar e impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes. Olvidó por completo la pregunta, olvidó responder, solo estaba esa ventana y el vacío del tejado de ese edificio. No llegó a percatarse que daba la espalda a su madre preocupándola aún más. Pero un diminuto punto blanco en el cielo, como si un faro de esperanza se tratara, la sedujo por completo. Haciendo que su mente se calmara, que volviera a pensar con lucidez. Una lágrima rebelde descendió por el lado derecho de su rostro ahogándose en sus labios, al descender la mirada y encontrar bajo la palabra damisela el gravado de una rosa. –solo estaba mirando la luna mama, es mágica.

-de verdad? Pregunto Hermione colocándose en el lado izquierdo de la niña, acercándose a la ventana y descubriendo la realidad de las palabras de su hija. Pero lo que cautivó de verdad la mirada de la castaña, fue la genuina sonrisa que lucía su hija. –sin duda es preciosa... pero ahora no te conviertas en una licantropa. Dijo haciendo reír a su hija. –ven, vamos a la cama que ya es tarde.

Sin ofrece mucha resistencia, pero tampoco mostrar mucho entusiasmo, Lily se aferró al cuello de Hermione dejándose llevar hasta la cama. Mientras la niña terminaba de colocarse cómodamente en su cama, Hermione, sentada en el borde de la cama, miraba curiosa y preocupada la dualidad de estados emocionales, a veces la veía sonreír deslumbrantemente, pero segundos después su rostro parecía serio y triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Si fuera otro día, en otro momento, sería capaz de someterla a un interrogatorio de tercer grado para saber que le pasaba y si podía ayudarla. Pero tantas cosas habían ocurrido en unas horas que prefirió dejarla descansar. Solo acarició su mejilla y depositó un maternal beso en su frente. -buenas noches Lily, felices sueños.

Antes que llegara atravesar otra vez la puerta de la habitación de su hija, su voz la volvió a llamar. –mama... porque querías saber eso del felino?

Hermione abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, de todas las preguntas que aún pudieran revolotear en la mente de su hija, no esperaba esa. Giró lentamente buscando una respuesta coherente, incluso una respuesta coherente para si misma. Podía escudarse en la curiosidad periodística que la envolvía por su trabajo, era una vía de escape factible, pero los ojos de su hija reclaman sinceridad. Era algo que pocas veces había visto en ellos. –la verdad… curiosidad… sabes cuanto me gustan los gatos, solo tener esa noticia en mis manos, quería saber si había alguien detrás o simplemente había sido una ilusión… no lo se Lily, hay algo en los felinos que me atrae… dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar a su hija y topándose con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. –buenas noches hija.

Hermione cerró lentamente la puerta, dejando y deseando que su hija cayera bajo los efectos de morfeo y que aliviaran sus preocupaciones. No debía haber merecido un día así, pero ya estaba hecho. Por fin había tenido el valor de confesarle quien era su padre, pero otra reacción había creído que aparecería. En esos momentos era cuando las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos, porque si su padre fuera un maleante, una mala persona, incluso una persona normal, sabría llevarlo. Pero a quien no conocería sería al mejor mago que había conocido, a la mejor persona… se limpió la única lágrima que atrevió asomarse. Deslizando sus dedos por su rostro con suma delicadeza, como si esas lágrimas fueran de cristal y cada una atravesara su corazón.

Con paso lento y cansado llegó hasta su habitación, giró el pomo de la puerta con una extraña sensación impresa en él. Tan si quiera por un segundo hubiera deseado que él la esperara, tumbado en la cama medio dormido con una sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes deseándola. Como en muchísima noches, lo único que se encontró fue con la habitación completamente vacía, una cama de matrimonio que muchas veces se le hacía interminable al girar sobre ella y no topar con nada. Esa cama revestida de finas sabanas al ser aún verano. Un viejo y preciado baúl adornaba los pies de la cama, con algunas ropas puestas ordenadamente encima de él, y dejando libre una inscripción, H.J.P... Avanzó por la habitación sin dejar de mirar esas tres letras, desabrochándose la blusa y dirigiéndose al gran armario que ocupaba toda esa pared. Abrió una de sus puertas, extrayendo solamente una vieja camiseta de un talla considerablemente más grande de la que ella usaba, y sin mucha alegría la lanzó encima de su cama. Desde el momento que abandonó la habitación de su hija, parecía que sus fuerzas se consumieran por segundos. Alcanzó un colgador, aunque sus fuerzas la abandonaran, que temiera por la reacción de su hija, por todo lo que había sido ese largo día, seguía sien Hermione granger. Colgó en uno de los pomos de las puertas su blusa, y tras deshacerse de sus zapatos y los jeans, igualmente bien ordenados, se volvió hacia la cama, ataviada solamente con su ropa interior, para terminar de confeccionar su pijama con esa vieja camiseta. Tras ponérsela, observaba los edificios colindantes a través de la única ventana de esa habitación, justo encima de la cabecera de su cama. Veía como la pálida luz de la Luna, iluminaba débilmente los tejados de los edificios vecinos. El único punto de luz artificial era un gran anuncio luminoso en la lejanía, que daba entrada a las céntricas y turísticas calles de Londres. La inexistencia de cualquier luz en alguna ventana provocaba un efecto de soledad en Hermione, y ahora envidiaba a su hija, por lo menos podía ser acompañada por la luna mientras dormía, mientras ella, solo tenía un reflejo de ella.

Se sentó en su cama abatida y desconcertada, envidiar a su hija... la estaba llevando a la locura, como podía tener envidia, si ella había podido disfrutar de él. A veces se recriminaba que pudiera pensar en esas nimiedades, se mordió el labio inferior culpándose de todo, se revolvió el cabello mientras otra débil lágrima se deslizaba por su tersa piel. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, "desde el mismo día que le conocí..." pensó para si misma recordando la sonrisa y la forma misteriosa de actuar de el extraño, de Sean. Lo que antes era frustración, cansancio y hasta desesperación, ahora simplemente era una media sonrisa mientras sus dientes liberaban su labio maltrecho.

En ese momento, se dejó llevar, lo único que haría sería cerrar las cortinas, encender la luz de su mesilla y leer unas líneas de la novela muggle en la que estaba inmersa, antes de caer bajo los brazos de morfeo. Deslizó nuevamente las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla, eliminado el rastro acuoso que residía en ella, a la vez que terminaba de sonreír completamente y alargaba su mano hacia la mesilla sin mirar.

Pero en vez de toparse con su libro, sus dedos alcanzaron una forma cilíndrica, consistente, pequeña, pero como si fuera fácilmente quebrable. Deslizó un poco más sus dedos antes de mirar, pero un débil pinchazo hizo asustarla, retirar por instinto su mano y mirar sorprendida la bella y resplandeciente silueta de una rosa blanca, perfectamente colocada. En ese preciso instante se paralizó, ni siquiera pestañeaba, veía la rosa perfectamente situada encima lo que parecía un sobre, incluso su corazón se hubiera detenido sino fuera por la reacción contraria, que descontrolaba sus latidos acelerándolos de forma extraordinaria.

Alargó nuevamente su mano, ahora con temor y lentitud, rozando los delicados pétalos de la rosa, como si se fueran a desvanecer tras el espejismo de una ilusión. Siguió recorriendo la silueta de esa bella flor, evitando sinuosamente alguna que otra afilada espina, parándose en las dos ramificaciones donde nacían hojas perfectamente conservadas. Agarró con suma delicadeza la rosa blanca, llevándola justo enfrente de sus labios entreabiertos formando una melancólica sonrisa, e inhalando lentamente el seductor perfume que emanaba la flor.

Cerró los ojos, recordando cada instante junto al extraño, cada segundo compartido, cada sonrisa suya, cada sonrisa propia, cada sonrisa de su hija. Felicidad, una sola palabra que estaba impresa en cada momento que él estaba presente. Como si volviera a la adolescencia, o intentando revivir una etapa de su vida que sin duda no había sido, común.

Se refugió en la cama, sentándose casi encima del cojín, y descansando su espalda contra la cabecera. Moviéndose repetidas veces en busca de la posición más cómoda para disfrutar del seductor aroma de la rosa. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al olvidar que otro objeto descansaba encima su mesilla sin tener permiso previo. Miró paralizada el sobre amarillento y desgastado, pensando si atreverse o no, porque lo que contenía podía crear un sin fin de emociones, desde tristeza a felicidad.

Volvió alargar la mano con temor, agarrando entre sus dedos el fino sobre. Su nombre, era lo único y perfectamente delineado con tina negra. No necesitaba buscar remitente, o analizar esa letra para encontrar algún conocido, su firma estaba en su otra mano en forma de bella rosa blanca. Mira ante ella y sobretodo, paralizada el sobre, dudando todo el tiempo sobre su contenido. Dejó aún lado, pero de forma muy delicada encima las sabanas, la flor. Reagrupó sus piernas, cruzándolas como si fuera a meditar, y la verdad lo estaba haciendo. Exactamente dudaba, y por supuesto temblaba. El débil temblor de su mano, era muestra evidente de su nerviosismo.

Abrió la solapa, extrayendo un papel perfectamente doblado donde las únicas palabras eran, "lo siento". En verdad, si la carta no prosiguiera, ella se estaría contenta al comprender la importancia de esas dos palabras, y sobretodo, la muestra de afecto o consideración hacia ella.

Pero desdobló la carta, topándose con la continuación del escrito:

"_Sinceramente, creo que esas dos palabras bastarían para explicarte todo lo que ya debes saber._

_No busco tu perdón, no deseo con estas palabras disculparme. Mentiría si este es el propósito de esta carta. Solo quiero pedirte que no culpes a tu hija, que no la castigues, o le recrimines su comportamiento. El no desvelar que ocurrió desde un principio fue más que una promesa de secreto, una demanda por mi parte de su silencio._

_Ya sabía que te recuperarías, y estoy avergonzado de utilizar a una preocupada e inocente niña para ocultar el rastro de mi magia. Tampoco quiero que veas esta carta como una justificación a mis actos, simplemente, que mis palabras expliquen mi forma de actuar._

_Antes de nada, explícale a tu hija que no estoy enojado, ni enfadado, ni decepcionado, ni ningún calificativo que pudiera ir en su contra desde mi corazón. Desde un principio sabía que terminaría por contártelo, y realmente, admiro la lealtad y compromiso de Lily, creo que pocas personas pudieran aguardado tanto tiempo sin explicar tal secreto a la persona que más quieren en su vida._

_Todo lo que te ha dicho es verdad, os saqué a ambas de ese lugar, da igual los métodos, o como lo hice, sino la satisfacción de conseguir hacer sonreír otra vez a una niña que se desgarraba su corazón al creer en la posibilidad de perder a su madre de su lado._

_Digamos que no debí violar la privacidad de vuestra casa, pero necesitaba un lugar para calmarla a ella, y sanarte a ti. Se cuanta tranquilidad da el tener un lugar reconocible y sobretodo, protector, tras una mala experiencia. Los ojos de tu hija me obligaban a comprobar tu estado antes de dejarte en las manos de sanadores experimentados, y sobretodo, reglamentados. Pero también conozco por experiencia propia su poca habilidad y sabiduría respecto a la magia oscura que te afectó._

_Y la verdad, es que no estoy arrepentido, porque os conocí a las dos, y tampoco estoy arrepentido de lo que sucedió hoy. Seguramente, debería pedir perdón por herirlos, pero no fue un impulso, no puedo escudarme tras la legítima defensa. Porque, en gran parte provoque esa situación, y me hirió el ver la prepotencia que derrochaban. Fue algo que me decepcionó de ellos tres, creí que el crecer junto a grandes magos habría hecho mella la humildad en ellos, pero no fue así._

_Solo quiero pedirte algo, tan simple y complicado como olvidarme. Me refiero que durante algunas semanas ellos tres han estado tras de mí, tras mi sombra, y olvidan que mi rastro fue creado por el mismísimo Dumbledore. No busquéis explicaciones, no desmontéis bibliotecas enteras, documentos, archivos, porque perderéis el tiempo en una labor que quise que nunca llegara hacerse._

_Solo párate a pensar que en el preciso instante que abandoné la habitación donde te recuperabas, Lily hubiera dicho cada detalle que hubiera ocurrido. Desde ese mismo instante, toda la atención de los aurores y, sinceramente, de la orden se centraría en mi persona, permitiendo que los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort camparan a sus anchas por toda la comunidad mágica._

_Sonará repetitivo, pero no estoy pidiendo perdón, sino tratar de disculpar a Lily. Porque lo único que quería era tenerte a su lado otra vez, y verte sonreír. No creo que sea el más indicado para decirte, y sin duda tú ya lo debes saber, pero tu hija te ama con locura y sin duda sería capaz de dar su vida para que no te pasara nada._

_Siento tener que despedirme, y más aún no tener la certeza por voluntad o deseo, de si os volveré a ver. Pero solo te suplico que le recuerdes, cuantas veces sean necesarias, que no la odio, que no estoy enojado con ella, y mucho menos decepcionado, porque conoceros ha sido mi única bendición en muchos años._

_Sean"_

Mientras leía y releía cada una de las palabras que contenía esa carta, un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones llegaba a ella. Sonreía, se mordía el labio, los entreabría por la confusión. Pero su rostro al terminar, escenificaba un perfecto rastro de lo que ocurría en ella. Su respiración lenta y acompasada, a pesar de las constantes aceleraciones del latir de su corazón, media sonrisa de felicidad y el rastro de dos lágrimas rebeldes.

Pasaron varios minutos sin apenas moverse, el único gesto que hizo fue agarrar nuevamente entre sus dedos la delicada y bella rosa. Llevándola junto a la carta confiriéndose la perfecta firma del creador de esas palabras leídas. Su vista se perdía en la inmensidad, y a pesar que teóricamente estuviera enfocada hacia la rosa y la carta, en ese momento ante sus ojos solo había la sombra del extraño plasmándose en el escrito.

Toda la confusión, tanto de su corazón como de su mente, llega incluso a paralizarla y ni siquiera saber que hacer en ese instante. Si trataba de olvidar, un segundo después, se enojaba consigo mismo, si lloraba, sus lágrimas nunca surgían, y si trataba de ser feliz, de sonreír, la melancolía la envolvía por completo.

Poco a poco, morfeo hizo acto de presencia, y sin percatarse de sus propios movimientos, guardó la carta en su mesilla, mientras la rosa la acompañaba en el otro lado de la cama. Segundo a segundo, fueran horas o minutos, cayó completamente dormida, con un leve rastro de lágrimas y media sonrisa luciendo en sus labios. Porque esa extraña mezcla era la misma que se producía en su mente, y por supuesto en su corazón.

Una sombra apareció en el salón de una casa. Dos sofás formando una L en el mismo centro, frente a ellos se extendía una larga biblioteca repleta de libros perfectamente colocados. Un televisor y una chimenea, era lo que más llamaba la atención en el primer segundo de permanecer en esa instancia. El blanco de los ojos de esa sombra se movía con lentitud, observando cada pequeño detalle, como si tratara de recordar una anterior estancia. Se centraron en la manta extendida por uno de los sofás, por arte de magia y sin que el blanco de los ojos cambiara de dirección, estaba empezó a contorsionarse y doblarse, hasta quedar perfectamente recogida.

La sombra permanecía inmóvil todo el tiempo, como si tratara de ganar cada segundo en ese lugar. Su mirada parecía atravesar uno de los grandes ventanales que decoraban ese salón oculto tras cortinas de oscuro color. La falta de luz impedía atinar el tono concreto que adquirirían en circunstancias normales.

Suaves pasos, prácticamente inexistentes de sonidos, adquirían rastro de habilidad ante el sigilo. Deslizó sus dedos a través de las cortinas, abriéndose paso lentamente entre ellas y dejando ver el tono claro de su piel. Con un leve movimiento las entreabrió lo suficiente como para admirar la vista ante él.

Un Sin fin de azoteas y tejados que prácticamente llegaban al horizonte se extendían con singular regularidad, solamente roto por algunos edificios resistentes de la huella de un viejo imperio, y algún rascacielos que reflejaba de forma misteriosa, un leve destello de la luna. Un rostro se dibujó débilmente, facciones fuertes y duras, aspecto desaliñado en las pocas partes que se entreveían en la noche, como era la barba de pocos días. Los únicos rasgos restantes era el cabello corto y claro, incluso por la luz de ese momento, blanco y un destello azul que duró unos segundos donde deberían encontrarse sus ojos.

La sirena inconfundible de la policía resonaba en toda la calle, como si se acercara. Dos haces de luz roja iluminaron por completo a la sombra, haciendo inconfundible el cabello rubio, y la mirada serena y fría del extraño. Sus ojos volvieron a deambular por las azoteas de todos los edificios que alcanzaba su vista, rememorando la cantidad de veces que los había recorrido con la satisfacción de sentirse libre y sin ninguna preocupación. Con la mente completamente vacía de preguntas y planes trazados, solamente su esencia, como antaño hacía en su escuela de magia montado sobre su escoba y surcando los cielos de sus dominios.

Se giró lentamente hasta atinar con lo que parecía el marco de una fotografía. Prácticamente parecía flotar en el aire ante el silencio de sus movimientos. No se atrevió ni agarrarla, rodeó los sofás hasta llegar a la foto, agachándose ante ella, alargando su mano lentamente pero nunca llegándola tocar. Realmente era difícil de ver los años, el tiempo, que en parte le había sido robado desde semanas después de aquella foto.

Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, las risas ante la inminente finalización de su último curso. A pesar de las preocupaciones de la guerra todos sonreía, menos él, que en gran parte lo fingía. Ese día fingía estar bien, porque su camisa ocultaba un enorme vendaje alrededor de su torso. No fue por un ataque de los seguidores de Voldemort, sino en unos de sus entrenamientos. Cada vez que recordaba ese año se preguntaba que de saber el desenlace, hubiera aprovechado más el tiempo junto a ellos, hubiera procurado estar más unido. Y siempre llegaba la misma respuesta, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, fuera por hacerse el héroe, para demostrar que el podía ser igual de hábil con la varita que Dumbledore o Voldemort. Por el motivo que fuera, él ya estaba fuera de esa época, de ese lugar, de Hogwarts y todo lo que vivió allí.

Pero lo más problemático de todo en su mente, es que al ver esa imagen, ya no se reconocía, no por el aspecto físico, sino por quien era ahora no era ese adolescente. Ese adolescente con ideales de bondad y del bien, de luchar por una causa justa, por defender el mundo mágico de la oscuridad, había desaparecido con el transcurso de los años. Y en realidad llegaba a dudar porque luchaba, no por terminar con voldemort, por terminar una guerra que empezó mucho antes que el naciera, sino el porque seguía luchando él en ella. Porque muchas veces, y seguramente, sus compañeros "muertos" empezaban a sospechar, pensaba acerca de si aún pertenecía a este mundo, o simplemente el suyo se detuvo hasta terminar con su desdichado destino.

La primera, única y última vez que estuvo en aquel apartamento, no prestó atención, no un minucioso vistazo de algo que englobaría su perdida, su muerte. Como si por unos instantes regresara al momento que entró la primera vez al gran salón de hogwarts, sus ojos brillaban, brillaban verdes, brillaban como dos esmeraldas en la noche. Daba vueltas sobre si mismo para recordar hasta la eternidad, cada detalle, cada recuerdo que él no pudo vivir. En ese mismo instante estaba en trance intentando averiguar, como diablos no se había percatado de la presencia de esas fotos, esparcidas por todo el lugar, pero de forma disimulada y ordenada. Para no recargar el ambiente de ese lugar, y solo dejar un deje de lo que habían sido de sus vidas, de hermione y su hija, Lily. Sus ojos miraban con nostalgia y necesitada y deseada envidia de haber presenciado esos momentos. Admiró con deleite cada una de las pocas imágenes que conmemoraban esos años, pero solo una se atrevió agarrar, una donde aparecía una sonriente Hermione con un bellísimo bebe, ella saludando y ayudando hacer lo propio a la niña de ojos verdes de pocos meses que permanecía en sus brazos.

Tras un largo suspiro de dolor y resignación, dejó exactamente en el mismo sitio esa fotografía, y encaró de forma temerosa la entrada a un pequeño pasillo con cuatro puertas perfectamente dibujadas por sus marcos de madera oscura.

Se detuvo por completo al entrar en ese pasillo, y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y fríos como un mar ártico, con el conocimiento de que si alguien trataba de entrar en ellos, podría helarse en sus pensamientos. Tomo otra bocanada de aire, decidiéndose a dar el siguiente paso.

Cada metro que recorría parecía una eternidad, como si llevara una carga, una carga de años de melancolía que realmente pesaba en su alma. Volvió a pararse, esta vez en medio justo del pasillo, observando una a una las cuatro puertas del lugar. Tratando de descubrir solamente con su instinto cual era su camino, porque realmente no lo sabía.

Alargo su brazo derecho rozando la puerta más cerca que permanecía entreabierta como si reclamara su atención de forma provocativa. Con sus dedos empujó lentamente la puerta, procurando que las bisagras que mantenían esta en pie no emitieran ningún sonido. Poco a poco el contenido de esa habitación se iba revelando ante él.

Parecía perfectamente ordenada, como si fuera concebida meticulosamente centímetro a centímetro. El pie de la cama, recubierta de finas sabanas hacía indudable la persona que ocupaba aquel lugar. Pero su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al verla tendida sobre la cama, con su ropa interior y una única camiseta vieja. Su corazón resurgió con fieraza, desbocándose por segundos, realmente parecía paralizado.

Tras el primer impacto, Harry recuperó la poca cordura que aún mantenía intacta. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despertar realmente del magnífico e inalcanzable sueño de poder compartir con ella ese momento de tranquilidad y serenidad. Sus ojos se desviaron al fino rostro de Hermione, como las mínimas señales del enmarañado cabello que tenía cuando la conoció, trataban de ocultarlo sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Pero algo afectó de forma extraña el latir de su corazón, y en un primer momento incompresible, al impasible "extraño". Una sensación de desasosiego al notar en el aire, dejes de tristeza aún perceptible para él. Se centró como su manuscrito y su regalo reposaba a escasos centímetros de la inconsciente mano de Hermione, como si en todo momento buscara estar en contacto con esos dos objetos.

Como si de un director de una gran orquesta se tratara, sus dedos empezaron a bailar de forma acompasada y con ritmo. Sus acciones se veían reflejadas en ese lugar de forma dulce y cariñosa. El cuerpo de la mujer empezó a levitar lentamente y siempre a su misma altura permanecía el trozo de pergamino y la rosa blanca, como si el hacedor de esa magia fuera incapaz de romper esa unión. Con excepcional habilidad, las sabanas se abrieron por completo dejando exactamente el hueco para que descansara el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el mullido colchón. Los dedos de Harry seguían danzando con lentitud y precisión, acomodando las finas sabanas retiradas sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, y dejando exactamente en el mismo lugar, su escrito y su firma.

El "extraño" seguía absorto, perdido. Se apoyó con delicadeza sobre el marco de la puerta e introdujo sus manos en los jeans que vestía. Si alguien le preguntara que hacía en ese lugar, una única respuesta clamaría de sus labios, disfrutando. Disfrutando de la vista de la tranquilidad y serenidad de su amaba. Rememorando y realizando un sueño de antaño y de ahora. Verla a ella simplemente dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios y poder dejarse llevar por la imaginación que ese instante se repitiera cada vez que cayera el sol tras el horizonte hasta la eternidad. Pero en ese preciso segundo, su mayor anhelo sería atreverse a dar un paso tras otro hasta llegar simplemente a su lado.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, y tras unos segundos, minutos u horas, algo lo aterró. Su corazón volvió a detenerse por enésima vez en una misma noche. El motivo, una pequeña mano agarró la suya reclamando su atención. Lentamente y con el miedo recorriendo todas sus venas, giró hasta toparse con su damisela de intensos ojos verdes, luciendo una traviesa sonrisa tras un dedo escenificando la inequívoca señal del silencio.

Tras unos segundos sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo, y sobretodo, la seguridad y alegría que mostraba una niña ante la intromisión de un "extraño" en su casa. Se agachó hasta prácticamente igualar la altura con la pequeña interlocutora.

-no debería ser yo quien reclamara silencio, ante la sorpresa de ser descubierto. Dijo envuelto en un débil susurró que llegó a la perfección a oídos de la niña.

-no debería ser yo quien gritara, al descubrir a un ladrón en mitad de la noche. Dijo Lily imitando perfectamente el tono y expresión, divertida y enojada a la vez de su interlocutor.

-demasiado inteligente para tu edad. Dijo Harry realizando un gesto inconsciente y totalmente paternal, al retirar con delicadeza el símbolo de silencio y acariciando levemente la mejilla de la niña.

-dicen que soy igual a mi mama. Susurró con orgullo, como si preparara para defenderse de algún reproche o insulto hacia la personalidad y carácter de Hermione.

-sin duda tienen razón, y quien te lo dicen como algo negativo, solo debes pensar en la magnífica bruja en la que te convertirás. Dijo el "extraño" dibujando media sonrisa en sus labios. Pero sus percepciones se veían confundidas al ver la extraña mirada de su hija.

-si, y como mi padre. Dijo Lily alzando un poco más la voz. Como reacción a ese tono un poco más elevado, fue el movimiento lento y cansado de Hermione, rodando por encima la cama, como si refunfuñara al oír voces, tan cerca de su merecido descanso.

Tanto padre como hija miraban helados cualquier movimiento que hiciera mella en la posibilidad que la castaña se despertara. Ambos dibujaban en su rostro parecidas expresiones de temor. Pero para la niña, el temor no residía en el despertar de su madre, sino en la automática idea que Sean huiría al instante.

Pero ambos suspiraron de alivio al ver que solo se revolvía un poco en la cama, como si estuviera inmersa en algún tipo de sueño profundo donde no deseara escuchar la voz de su hija. Otra vez, padre e hija se miraron a los ojos, aún congelados ante la idea que hubiera despertado, pero también paralizados dudando en el siguiente paso que dar.

-creo que debería darte un discurso del porque debes avisar a tu mama cuando descubres a un ladrón en tu casa y... dijo Harry retirando un mechón de su cabello castaño, recolocándolo tras su oreja.

-y si no quiero que huya? Dijo la niña sonriendo, volviendo a susurrar otra vez.

-ven... dijo simplemente. Agarrando la mano de lily, acercándola hacia él, ayudándola a que rodera su cuello. Harry rodeó a la niña con uno de sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola aún más hacia él. Lily no dudó en abrazarse fuertemente al extraño, recordando que la situación de la primera vez que lo hizo. Y como era totalmente opuesta, porque en ese instante, su madre ocupaba una lejana preocupación.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Harry se irguió con la niña en brazos y con un disimulado gesto de su mano, la puerta del dormitorio de hermione se cerró exactamente igual como la encontró. El "extraño" dio dos largos pasos, adentrándose en el estrecho pasillo. Ninguno de los dos se percataba de la firmeza y energía que mantenían en ese abrazo mutuo. No sentían la necesidad de ambos de ese abrazo, ni su propia necesidad, porque era algo totalmente inconsciente.

Anduvo dos pasos más hasta detenerse en la única puerta restante que se mantenía entreabierta, y a pesar de permanecer totalmente despistado unos segundos antes y, ni enterarse como una niña sin grandes habilidades para el sigilo lo habían sorprendido por completo. Llegaba a deducir que esa era la habitación de la niña, porque el característico "clack" al cerrarse una puerta le hubiera advertido de su presencia.

Harry admiró por unos segundos el dormitorio desde el cual, varios minutos antes, había sido observado por la niña que llevaba en brazos. Escudriñaba cada detalle, ya fuera el preciso orden de toda la habitación a excepción de la revuelta cama. El escritorio, la pequeña colección de libros infantiles, e igual que su madre, no tan infantiles.

Reanudó su paso en dirección a la cama, sentándose lentamente, aún con la niña en brazos, e incluso incomodándose ante el delicado trato que ofrecía a su hija. Aun que aparentara frialdad y sobretodo, serenidad, era la primera vez, que realmente se percataba del hecho que la niña que tenía en brazos era de su propia sangre. La primera vez que era consciente de la delicadeza emocional que requería, no hacia la niña, sino hacia su propia persona.

A pesar que se sentara al borde de la cama, con Lily aún entre sus brazos, fue como si perdiera la consciencia por unos instantes. Cuando volvió en si, esperaba un rostro con gesto confundido y ojos verdes ante él, pero se sorprendió al permanecer ambos con ese abrazo. Soltó un largo suspiro, como si liberara parte de su alma y acarició con delicadeza la espalda de la niña.

Lily aflojó el afianzado agarre sobre el cuello del "extraño", segundos después y con su ayuda, permanecía sentada en la cama, protegida del frío tras las sabanas y acomodada con su mullida almohada tras su espalda. Miraba expectante y perdida, intentaba acertar las primeras palabras del "extraño". Confeccionaba una lista de posibilidades, y a cada segundo aumentaba, no deberías, creo que, no...

Para su sorpresa, simplemente se levantó y rodeó la cama para observar serenamente a través de la ventana. Podía vislumbrar media sonrisa en sus labios gracias a la luz nocturna, tanto de la luna, como la artificial. Lily recordaba perfectamente la imagen del felino, elegante, majestuoso, sigiloso y de mirada fría y calculadora. Y al comparar esos calificativos con el "extraño" que permanecía impasible ante la ventana, solo le resultaba igualdad. Recordaba un día mientras su mama miraba la televisión, en ese programa hablaban sobre animales que se camuflaban como animales peligrosos para poder escaparse de sus depredadores, sobretodo asustarlos y confundirlos. Al ver a Sean, ella veía lo contrario, ocultaba todas sus habilidades tras ese aspecto desenfadado e inofensivo. Recordaba perfectamente como derrotó a todos esos, "magos malvados" según ella, todo lo que ocurrió cuando los atacaron a los dos fuera de la madriguera, y sobretodo, el mal aspecto físico de Ron, Draco y Neville. Hermione siempre le decía que era verdad que eran muy buenos magos, y ahora se preguntaba a que nivel estaría "el extraño" al derrotarlos.

Lily despertó de su estado hipnótico al oír su voz pronunciar. –así que por las noches te dedicas a espiar a transeúntes de las azoteas de Londres y dejar entrar ladrones a tu casa sin gritar aterrorizada, ni preocupada... susurró Harry volteando lentamente y manteniendo la misma media sonrisa que la niña había vislumbrado.

La niña fijaba su mirada en los fríos ojos azules que la observaban con cierta preocupación, como si esperara que algo cambiara en él. –no siempre... a veces me persiguen aurores. Dijo lily sonriendo débilmente.

-pues eso está muy mal, no deberías ser perseguida, y mucho menos hacer eso de espiar... no sabes que es de mala educación. Susurró harry ampliando su sonrisa. Dio dos pasos acercándose a la cama donde la niña lo miraba curiosa, ideando alguna respuesta.

-y tu no deberías ir por las azoteas de Londres, te resfriarás y creo que los pañuelos para gatos grandes son muy caros.

Harry alzó una ceja intentando no reír ante el hecho de ser llamado gato grande, y sobretodo por la inteligencia que mostraba con siete años. No sabía si había entendido la palabra transeúntes, como mínimo, lo dedujo por el contexto. En parte la miraba maravillado, y a la vez siendo destrozado al perderse todos esos minutos con ella, fueran para sonreír, reñir o llorar.

El ahora rubio, se sentó de forma cansada, casi dejándose caer sobre la cama y rebotando levemente. Apoyó una de sus manos tras de si, hacia la mitad de la cama, mientras la otra resbalaba por su mandíbula y su áspera barba de pocos días de forma dubitativa, pero a la par graciosa para la niña.

Lily trataba de no reír mientras observaba en silencio a Sean. Sabía que vendría a continuación, y disimuladamente se acercó un poco a él, pero siempre permaneciendo con la comodidad de la mullida almohada. No le importaba si iba a reñirla, a llamar su atención, mientras fuera él, y acumulara minutos a su lado.

-Lily... no debes defenderme... no debes defender a un extraño, y menos sin ni siquiera saber que ha ocurrido realmente. Y menos aún, de esa forma exagerada...

-pero decían cosas horrorosas de ti! Exclamó la niña llevándose las manos a su boca para taparla al ver la seria mirada de su interlocutor y sobretodo, del posible error que pudiera haber provocado inconscientemente. Pasaron unos segundos donde lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones, una calmada y acompasada, mientras la otra acelerada e intensa. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el otro, buscando continuar con esa conversación solamente con miradas a la espera del mínimo ruido que desatara la huída inesperada del "extraño".

Pero nada ocurrió, y un leve gesto con la mano dio pie a que continuara con su explicación, esta vez en vuelta en un susurro. –decían... decía cosas horribles de ti, y no podía aguantarlo... no se que ocurrió, no podía controlarme... e hice... hice daño a Ron... la voz de Lily iba apagándose cada vez más, casi convirtiéndose en un débil balbuceo. Solo de recordar ese momento alguna lágrima rebelde osaba asomar.

Sin percatarse nuevamente, se habían acercado lentamente reduciendo la distancia entre ellos. Harry agarró delicadamente la mano de la niña, como si de una princesa se tratara. Depositó sus labios en el dorso de su mano, como si con aquel beso quisiera protegerla y sobretodo recordarle su presencia y ayuda. Esa fue exactamente la reacción en Lily, el débil sollozo se detuvo por completo, el malestar desapareció y únicamente quedó la calidez de ese delicado beso y la dulce caricia que le brindaba en ese momento con su pulgar.

-damisela, no debes defenderme con tanta pasión, y sobre la magia que creaste, es algo que a lo largo de los años te sucederá un sin fin de veces… pero que muy probablemente llegues a controlar, no debes preocuparte.

-pero…

-Lily, sucedió y ya esta, puedes culparte, pero creo que aprender de tus errores sería algo muy sabio por tu parte.

-Pero…

-pero tu mama también me defendió, eso era lo que querías decir? Dijo harry luciendo otra vez esa media sonrisa divertida e intrigante.

-como lo sabes? Preguntó escéptica que ya lo supiera o que hubiera visto algo de lo que había ocurrido.

-bueno… tu espías a los merodeadores de las azoteas… yo directamente uso espías, es más práctico. Dijo dejando escapar una leve carcajada. Sobretodo al ver el cambio de expresión de Lily.

Solo pronunciar la palabra espía, el cerebro de la niña se activó, recordando y analizando a cualquiera que estuviera en aquel lugar. Descartó inmediatamente a su madre, y también a Ron quien era imposible que fue un espía suyo, no creía que fuera tan buen actor.

-Severus!... perdón, el profesor Snape. Harry alzó una ceja sorprendido por la rapidez de relación y análisis de la niña. Pero hizo mella en él la rápida corrección del nombre, y cierta curiosidad se desató en su interior. Sabía como jugar sus cartas, y sin duda el vivir con dos merodeadores y un reconocido farsante de identidad ideológica habían ayudado acrecentar sus habilidades sin necesidad de involucrar magia en ello.

-Severus... profesor Snape... puede ser, no lo niego rotundamente tampoco. Pero creo que lo has dicho como si fueran dos personas completamente diferentes. Dijo Harry esbozando una débil sonrisa y creando una intensa e inexpresiva mirada. –creo que he acertado damisela, sobretodo por el hecho de bajar la mirada.

-yo no he bajado la mirada! Exclamó susurrando, algo que sinceramente era bastante complicado de controlar.

-oooo... si que lo has hecho, yo te he visto. Y la verdad, ser un mentiroso ayuda a reconocer a otros. Digamos, solo es una suposición, que ya sea Severus o profesor Snape, ante ti presenta dos personalidades muy dispares. Una mientras están todos a vuestro alrededor, por ejemplo, la de un frió profesor de pociones amargado, prepotente, pomposo y porque no decirlo narcisista. Que solo faltaría que se construyera una estatua de si mismo para poder idolatrarse. Vamos que lo único que le interesa de una conversación es cuando él habla y digas lo que digas seguirá comportándose exactamente igual, y sobretodo una predisposición hacia la burla y poner en evidencia a su interlocutor. Harry miraba atentamente cada pequeña reacción y gesto que denotara nerviosismo al acertar en sus palabras, y sin duda acertaba al ver que trataba de controlarse al morderse el labio inferior. –pero después está el otro lado de la moneda, digamos que un tal... Severus?... que solo aparece cuando ninguna otra persona puede oírle, y que aconseja o guía en tus errores. Un Severus... que trata de entenderte y escucharte, y para los demás imposible, preocuparse por ti. Resumiendo, una cara amable de su persona que crees que nadie más en este mundo conoce, y que sin duda valoras y aprecias...

No sabía en que momento había dejado de hablar sobre la niña únicamente, y se había incluido en la descripción de esa otra cara, que seguramente habría creído que era el único conocedor. –un severus, que te pidió o te hizo prometer que nunca dijeras ni una palabra a nadie, porque no se lo creerían o te tomarían por una niña loca, me equivoco?

Lo único que se escuchó fue el motor de un vehículo recorrer la calle colindante. Harry buscaba los ojos verdes de su hija, mientras ella los mantenía bajos tratando de no contestar afirmativamente a su pregunta, o como mínimo no delatarse con la mirada. Movía rápidamente los dedos como si tratara de hebrar algo con ellos. Harry permanecía expectante y tranquilo, con la respiración serena que le caracterizaba, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

Segundo tras segundo el silencio les envolvía dejando únicamente sus respiraciones. Incluso pasó algún minuto hasta que el ahora rubio no tomó la iniciativa al comprender cierto detalle que no le enojaba en absoluto, sabía que llegaría a ocurrir tarde o temprano. –creo que tu silencio, hace que mi espía y tu promesa se centren en una única respuesta... pero... no te atreves ni a mirarme, porque esta noche has roto otra promesa que hiciste, y a pesar que sabes que no significa que le ocurra nada, temes por ella, temes por tu mama... dijo fríamente pero sin llegar a usar un tono agresivo, más bien, un tono intrigante captando su atención completamente.

-temo que tú... te enojes conmigo y no quieras volver a verme nunca más... dijo subrayando la pronunciación del pronombre que identificaba su malestar.

-que? No quieres mirarme por si me enojo contigo? Dijo totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba exactamente esa respuesta.

-porque no quiero que te vayas... para siempre...

-Lily... yo... no estoy enojado contigo... desde el momento que te pedí que hicieras esa promesa sabía que en algún momento dirías lo que sucedió realmente.

-estás diciendo que sabías que te fallaría? Pregunto sollozando, como si se le acabara de resquebrajar su pequeño corazón.

-no no no no. Damisela, no me has fallado, ni se te ocurra pensar eso. Tú nunca me fallarías. Sabía que dirías que ocurrió porque eres una magnifica niña, sin duda, la mejor que conozco. Y llegaría un momento que no podrías mentir más a tu mama. Siento haberte puesto en esta situación, no debí hacerlo. Dijo mirando apenado por todo lo que había obligado, sin percatarse del todo, a pasar a una niña, a su hija, y todo por querer mantenerse bajo la protectora sombra de la luna. Sin predecirlo, y mucho menos reaccionar, Lily se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera impedir que se separara de ella.

-yo quise, quise que te quedaras conmigo, quise que mi mama se curara, solo contigo sabía que eso ocurriría. Dijo sollozando contra su pecho, ocultando las lágrimas si existían, ahogándolas en la camiseta que vestía el "extraño".

-sabías que eso ocurriría solamente por estar conmigo? Preguntó totalmente confundido.

-si... no se como lo sabía, pero estaba segura que contigo nada malo me podía pasar, o a mi mama. Dijo sin separarse ni un milímetro de él.

Harry la volvió a rodear con sus fuertes brazos, acariciando su espalda, tratando de protegerla totalmente, ni que fueran esos escasos segundos. Tan solo pronunció, "damisela, tranquilízate, nunca dejaré de protegeros" envuelto en un susurro prácticamente inaudible. Con esas seis sencillas palabras, llenas de verdad, pero sobretodo sentimiento, fueron lo único que necesitó Lily para calmarse, para volver a estar en la serena tranquilidad que siempre creaba en ella el "extraño".

-no te vayas, por favor... dijo Lily ahogando su voz, sabiendo que era una suplica que él no podría realizar.

-sabes mi respuesta, y una niña de tu edad no debería estar despierta, y mucho menos hablando con un ladrón. Al terminar, Harry beso el cabello castaño de su hija, cerrando los ojos, queriendo guardar ese momento en un lugar recóndito e intraspasable de su mente. El abrazo de la niña cedió un poco, y harry se limitó a continuar su movimiento para que con iniciativa propia volviera a la comodidad de su almohada mullida, tampoco quería obligarla a separarse de él, no podía.

Retirándose poco a poco, Lily volvió a la posición inicial donde empezó su conversación. Se mordía otra vez el labio inferior, queriendo obtener la valentía suficiente para realizar una última pregunta, y el anhelo que fuera respondida de forma afirmativa. –sean tu... tu podrías convertirte en ese gato grande ahora? Por favor, quiero verlo de cerca, por favor... suplicó la niña, usando inconscientemente su mirada verde genuinamente útil para convencer a quien fuera, sobretodo, a cualquier persona que recordara de quien los heredó. Y aún más efectivo, si quien los observara, fuese afectado también por la añoranza de tener los mismos ojos que su madre.

-esta bien... lo haré... dijo levantándose de la cama, fingiendo pesar y malestar al tener que hacer semejante exhibición de magia como si se tratara de un bufón de una corte, donde una damisela de ojos verdes era la reina. . Claro que no muy a su pesar de seguir sus ordenes, sino todo lo contrario. Cambiando a un gesto frió y serio. –pero debes saber que tardaré un poco, requiere mucha magia, varios hechizos tremendamente complejos, crear fracturas en el tiempo haciendo posible la transformación. Desgastándome tanto física como mentalmente hasta llegar al punto de peligrar por mi estado de salud. Al ver la preocupación en lily, dejó la actuación claramente exagerada y un tanto peculiar. Dibujó media sonrisa y alzó una ceja de forma graciosa y un tanto seductora. –o simplemente chasquear los dedos.

Inmediatamente después de realizar esa acción su cuerpo empezó a transformarse. Rápidamente se vio imposibilitado de permanecer de pie. No pasaron ni dos segundos, que cualquier rastro de un humano había desaparecido, dejando en el mismo lugar al felino de grandes proporciones en su lugar.

El color negro de su pelaje prácticamente lo ocultaba en esa habitación sino fuera por los grandes y pálidos ojos verdes que decoraban de forma intensa el enorme cráneo de ese animal. También se intuían las grandes, blancas e intimidatorias fauces del felino. Al igual que el animal, Lily permanecía inmóvil por completo, ya fuera por pavor o incredulidad. Ambas miradas verdes seguían conectadas, salvo en los leves momento donde la niña prestaba suma atención a cada detalle del felino.

Sin duda, y como había intuido viéndolo desde la lejanía sus dimensiones eran grotescas comparadas con cualquier gato que recordara. Incluso, parecía más grande que los tigres y leones que había visto por la televisión. Sin duda aterrorizaría hasta el león más valiente, sobretodo por los pálidos ojos verdes que en todo momento expresaban poder y frialdad, como la de los antiguos grandes guerreros.

Pero la quietud e inmovilidad de la niña desapareció, como así su probable temor a ojos del felino. Se arrastró, prácticamente gateó por encima de su cama para observar más de cerca al animal. Alargó su brazo queriendo acariciar la cabeza del negro felino, como si de un gato cualquiera se tratara. A duras penas llegaba, tratando que su brazo se alargara unos centímetros más.

Lily no pudo resistirse a la tentación, y golpeó dos veces la cama con la palma de su mano queriendo. No supo si fue un espejismo, o algo totalmente impensable, pero la pantera bufó como si se negara a cometer semejante acción. –por favor, sube, por favor. Dijo juntando sus manos a modo de súplica angelical. Esta vez no lo imaginó, sino que se quedó estupefacta al ver como negaba con la cabeza de forma totalmente seria, incluso se atrevería afirmar, que lo vio alzar una ceja. Lily se percató del hecho que en el cabello liso y negro azabache había una discontinuidad, justo en lo que sería la frente, cambiaba de dirección como si creara una especie de ralla discontinua. Pero deseaba más que acatara su petición que fijarse en ese detalle, y seguramente fue uno de los detonantes que el gran felino avanzara un poco, no quería que se percatara que esa discontinuidad ocultaba una famosa cicatriz.

Igualmente, necesitó tres suplicas más para conseguir su propósito. El felino situó una de sus enormes zarpas encima las sabanas que recubrían la cama, Lily quedó impresionada al ver el tamaño que adquirían, mucho más grande que una de sus manos. El único sonido que se oyó a continuación, fueron los muelles de la cama al tener que soportar semejante peso. El sigilo con el que se desenvolvía el animal era increíble, y para Lily era algo extraordinario.

La niña anduvo de rodillas por la cama, acercándose al felino ya tumbado y totalmente inmóvil, como si diera permiso a que se acercara. La curiosidad de Lily, sin duda derrotaba a cualquier temor o miedo hacia él. A pesar que lo intentara, seguía mostrando las enormes fauces que retirarían a la gran mayoría, pero la confianza que mostraba la niña en "el extraño" era digna de mención, como si supiera algo más.

Cuando deshizo la distancia entre ella y el felino, no pudo aguantar la necesidad de acariciarlo, de deslizar la mano por el lomo de ese gran felino como si se tratara de un gato normal y corriente. Lily miraba divertida el movimiento sutil y balanceante de la cola negra del felino, y como según el lugar por donde acariciaba, esta se encorvaba más o menos.

Sin duda era una experiencia y repetible para la niña, incluso se atrevió a comparar sus manos con las del felino, siendo claramente derrotada en el tamaño. Pero cuando el animal iba hacer un amago de levantarse, Lily rápidamente rodeó su cuello obligándolo a permanecer acostado e inmóvil.

Abrió sus fauces, quejándose, mostrando sus enormes colmillos queriendo intimidar a una niña que realmente no veía nada, principalmente por tener oculto su rostro en el cuello del animal. En realidad, hubiera quedado extremadamente confundido si hubiera visto la extraordinaria sonrisa que lucía Lily, y que trataba de ocultar como fuera.

La pantera se removió unos milímetros, tratando de buscar lo que parecía una postura idónea para sus deseos. Como si repartiera el peso de su cuerpo para no cometer el error de hundir la cama al incorporarse. Un segundo después, Lily percibió como era alzaba en el aire con suma facilidad a pesar de seguir agarrada fuertemente al cuello del felino. Entonces se percató del hecho que podía cerrar más su abrazo, cuando antes, le costaba unir sus dos manos alrededor de él.

La niña abrió los ojos, topándose con la camiseta que antes vestía Sean, y al alzar la vista descubrió su barba incipiente de pocos días y el cabello rubio que le caracterizaba. –creo que es hora de irme. Su voz retumbó en la cabeza de la niña, un susurro, firme y tranquilo. Al seguir ascendiendo en la línea de sus ojos se topó con los azules que la miraban expectante de alguna reacción. –es muy tarde y debes dormir.

Esta vez no esperó su permiso o algún movimiento, directamente, la ayudó a que regresara a la cabecera de la cama. Harry permanecía sentado en la cama, con los restos a su alrededor de las huellas que algo de gran tamaño se había tumbado en ella, con las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera meditando. Observaba como Lily cumplía con su petición, supuso que esta vez ya no existiría suplica que valiera para retenerle.

Se salió de la cama y volvió a sentarse, esta vez en el borde de la cama junto a la niña que mantenía una mirada mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Harry tendió su mano izquierda ante Lily. –pon el dorso de tu mano sobre la mía. Dijo ofreciendo a su vez una sonrisa sincera. La niña no tardó ni un segundo en atacar la demanda del ahora rubio, expectante de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Harry unió su dedo índice de su mano derecha con el índice de la mano que tendía su hija. Empezó a distanciarlo otra vez, y a medida que iba separándose centímetro a centímetro un hilo de fuego se creaba entre ambos para fascinación de Lily. A pesar que la distancia entre ambos índices cada vez fuera mayor, llegando ya a los 12 centímetros como mínimo, ambos seguían unidos por el hilo de fuego que se creaba entre ellos.

Poco a poco el hilo de fuego iba danzando y en un determinado momento se separó de ambos dedos quedando suspendido en el aire. Ahora, los dedos de Harry danzaban sobre él, como si de una marioneta se tratara, y estos la guiaran a la perfección. Aumentó levemente de volumen, y segundos después se crearon dos ramificaciones. Instantes después se convirtieron en lo que se asemejaba a una hoja en cada extremo de las nuevas ramificaciones. En la cima del hilo de fuego, poco a poco se fue creando un remolino, adquiriendo volumen a cada segundo que pasaba. Segundos después, el remolino se fue resquebrajando poco a poco, creando lo que parecían pétalos.

-es una rosa! No te pedí que hicieras ningún truco de magia. Dijo completamente hipnotizada por el fuego que dibujaba esa bella flor.

-no es necesario que los reclames para que los haga, se cuanto te gustan, y creo que ha sido un largo día para ti, merecías uno de los más bellos.

-gracias. Al terminar de pronunciar ese sincero agradecimiento, el fuego se desvaneció dejando en su lugar la característica rosa blanca que con anterioridad ya había regalado.

Cruzaron sus miradas una vez más en esa extraña noche, intentando por enésima vez ver algo en ellas. –volveré a verte? Preguntó sin tapujos. En su tono de voz se marcaba la tristeza de realizar esa pregunta.

-me gustaría mentirte y prometerte que sin duda nos volveremos a ver. Pero no puedo, y no lo se. Puede que ya sea el destino o la casualidad vuelva a detenernos en el mismo lugar, pero es algo que yo no puedo controlar. Siempre que pienses en mi, o que busques en tu corazón, estaré allí damisela. Dijo Harry apartando un mechón de cabello castaño de la niña y besando su frente, tratando que ese gesto la protegiera hasta la eternidad de cualquier mal.

No esperó semejante reacción, pero otra vez, la niña acorraló su cuello y depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del "extraño". Si Hermione hubiera visto semejante gesto hubiera enloquecido al ver semejante, y prácticamente única muestra de cariño reservada solamente a su persona.

-cada vez que mire a esa rosa pensaré en ti. Dijo señalando a la flor que permanecía suspendida bajo la mano del "extraño". –y cada vez que pienses en mi, o busques en tu corazón estaré allí, extraño. Dijo separándose lenta y tristemente de él.

-sabes que las flores se marchitan, verdad?

-sabes que existe la magia, verdad? Dijo divertida la niña, haciendo reír a harry. Lily se fijo como el antes frió y profundo azul que decoraban los ojos del extraño, ahora parecía más una extraña mezcla turquesa.

-sin duda, eres una damisela, muy bella y muy inteligente. Buenas noches Lily, y dulces sueños.

Tras unos segundos de intenso silencio, el cuerpo de Sean empezó a desvanecerse con completo sigilo ante ella. Antes que desapareciera por completo, Lily pudo ver como guiñaba su ojo y le dedicaba media sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier mujer adulta, y también adolescente.

Minutos después, la pequeña y ya agotada Lily, cayó profundamente a los brazos de morfeo. Velando a su sueño a su lado, una rosa blanca perfectamente colocada. Ya sea por casualidad o no, madre e hija permanecían completamente dormidas en la misma posición, y extrañamente, a la misma distancia de esa bella flor.

Harry apareció en unas oscuras y estrechas escaleras de piedra que giraban ascendiendo poco a poco, y una débil luz se intuía al final. Tras un largo suspiro, y pestañear varias veces, alargó su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos en busca de la cajetilla de tabaco. Extrajo un cigarrillo, y lentamente se lo llevó a los labios haciendo memoria rápidamente de todo lo que había acontecido en ese día. Agarró su encendedor plateado, pero cuando iba abrirlo para encender el cigarrillo y producir algún sonido aunque fuera débil. Otro ruido lo alertó, uno de más descuidado, como si alguien se exasperara por algo.

Decididamente, guardó otra vez el encendedor en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. No cometiendo el mismo error que la otra persona, delatar su posición. Anduvo sigilosamente, avanzando cada peldaño de piedra con lentitud y sobretodo agilidad.

Llegó al último peldaño, introduciendo una de sus manos en su chaqueta negra y extrayendo uno de sus afilados y largos cuchillos. La sombra del sospechoso se movía nerviosamente ante él, de un lado a otro, como si estuviera exasperado por una búsqueda no completada. El hombre que se erguía ante el, apoyó la mano en una de las altas librerías que rodeaban el lugar, suspirando de cansancio o de derrota.

Un débil zumbido atravesó la habitación. El sospechoso no tuvo ni tiempo a reaccionar, y menos aún al quedar paralizado al ver como ni a un centímetro de su mano residía un brillante cuchillo clavado con destreza y puntería de forma amenazadora.

-severus, no se como pudiste ser un agente doble... podría saber tu presencia en cualquier lugar con el alboroto que siempre creas. Dijo Harry de forma cínica y seria en el umbral de la puerta que creaban esas escaleras.

* * *

fin del capítulo jajajajaja que malo soy jejeje esta vez tampoco lo he dejado con tanta tensión como el anterior, me he comportado un poquitin jejeje

en realidad dudo de si he escrito yo este capítulo... no hay sangre... ni peleas, ni torturas, ni insultos, ni demasiado cinismo... ande he ido a para yo con mi estilo agresivo, sera que a mi me conmueve lily, como a Sean jajaja hubiera sido divertido que el edificio entero hubiera volado por los aires jajajaja

por cierto, creo que hce unos capitulos dije algo sobre un fic sobre un septimo libro escrito por mí, que haria, que empezaba a pensar... pues malas noticias, no lo voy hacer, con lo poco que falta para que salga no me daria tiempo ni a llegar a la mitad, y menos con mi lentitud al escribir jajajaja

la buena noticia es que en su lugar, toy preparando, no esta ni escrito el prologo... un nuevo fic, con calificacion M, porque así no deberé pensar si me estoy pasando o no, con lo que dicen y hacen los personajes. Vamos que siguiendo con mi linea... seguiré escribiendo cosas con sangre, luchas, muertes y alguna que otra escena subida de tono. no voy a decir más, puede que en proximos capítulos de este fic hagan algun que otro avance.

ahora, respecto al capítulo que nos ocupa, el de muerto, vamos, que clamabais por un reencuentro Sean/harry con hermione y lily, pues decir... que hermione ni se ha enterado, esto de dormir tanto debe ser malo para la salud, mira que de cosas interesantes suceden a esas horas jajajaja, por cierto, por si alguien piensa o lo dice en un review, ya lo contesto ahora, Hermione NO se despertó ni oyó nada, estaba demasiado concentrada... con sueños... digamos no apto para cardiacos, ni para menores, para que después digan que las fantasias solo las tenemos los hombres jajajajaja

no creo que el capítulo necesite mucha explicación, y si la necesitais, ya sabéis, para responder dudas estan los reviews que me hacen muy feliz. dicen que esto de los fics, son sin animo de lucro, pues mira que sienta bien ver que alguien se interesa y le apasiona algo creado por ti, apartir de una historia, esta claro jejejeje

por cierto, hablando de reviews, a estas horas, aún no los he contestado, digamos que la gente prefiere empezar a leer el fic antes que los reviews... que sino retrasaria el capítulo a mañana jejeje

Y otra vez hablando de reviews... se supone, y espero que sea así, y que toda persona interesada en el fic haya desaparecido y me haya mandado a la mierda... se supone que MUERTO llegará a los 300 reviews!!! y nada me hace tan feliz como esto. y como se llegará, o supongo que se llegará procuraré terminar lo antes posible el proximo capitulo, tampoco lo prometo en una semana... porque es imposible del todo, y mas con lo vago y lento que soy ejejeje

por último... mis mas preciados agradecimientos a: **Gettablack, elementh, Leo, alba black, jim, karlita ate, danilovegood, brinitonks, deli, kaito seishiro, lord black, anfitrite, ale snape li, juan pablo, thaflo, yaxia, seirius, rochy true, nymphadora tonks, kapu way, shadim-samtrom, alexa black, sir raven, dany, sesshoumaru.forver, dragonfly81, airam lilian lupin, eldest... gracias por vuestro review**

y también gracias a las personas que únicamente leen la historia, que también hacen que mantenga viva esta historia, y supongo que a mi también... claro que con tantas amenazas terminaré bajo un puente, el de vallcarca jajajaja

PD: a pesar de los rumores de mi cambio de sexo... totalmente falsos e infundados, sigo siendo varón, diría hombre, pero con la mentalidad de niño de 5 meses no sería creible jajajajaja

chao! cuidense!!!


	19. shakespeare

actualizando con la correción del capítulo para que no sea tan desastroso de leer jajaja

disclaimer: los personajes bla bla bla bal ya os lo sabeis

* * *

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**SHAKESPEARE**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

-y yo no se como pudiste cometer ese error de cálculo, no eras más hábil que Dumbledore, y sobretodo, no cometerías sus... mismos errores... dijo girándose lentamente para enfrentar a su opositor. Expresando con cinismo su respuesta. Otro cuchillo salió de la mano de Harry, provocando exactamente el mismo zumbido cerca del oído del profesor de pociones.

-bueno, como mínimo cometo errores, debe ser que procuro hacer algo, no como otros, que siempre están a la expectativa... husmeando, fisgoneando... a veces, solo tendrías que ponerte boca abajo, agarrarte con los pies en el techo y serías un magnifico murciélago. Dijo intentando no echarse a reír, introduciendo su mano otra vez en su chaqueta de forma amenazadora, mientras mantenía fija la mirada en Snape.

-harry...

-oh vamos Snape, es divertido. Dijo extrayendo de su chaqueta uno de sus afilados cuchillos, resplandeciendo ante la artificial luz de la habitación. –mira, podemos probar algo, siempre he discutido con Sirius que si intentara darte en la cabeza con un cuchillo tu cabello grasiento lo desviaría resbalando, déjame probar, por favor. Continúo harry mientras avanzaba algunos pasos de forma lateral acercándose al sillón que decoraba la biblioteca del valle de Godric.

-¡harry!

-¡que¡Solo estaba bromeando! En realidad ya lo probamos usando la poción multijugos, realmente interesante el resultado. Digamos que... fue algo fuera de lo común. Dijo deshaciéndose de la chaqueta negra, estirándola en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón. Encima de su camiseta, Harry vestía una especie de arnés donde seis fundas de cuero perfectamente ajustadas hacían revelador donde escondía, semejantes y únicas armas.

Tras deshacerse de él y guardar el cuchillo que mantenía entre sus dedos, lo depositó encima de su carismática chaqueta. Donde, sorpendentemente, pareció cobrar vida al engullir y hacer desaparecer los cuchillos como si se introdujeran dentro del tejido.

-¿donde has estado? Desapareciste sin dejar ningún rastro. Dijo totalmente indignado. Sabía del comportamiento errático, solitario y un tanto inusual de Harry. Pero no dejar ni una pista, ni un juego de enigmas como señal no era algo habitual en él.

-sinceramente... sabes que tengo talento para desaparecer, sin mencionar la parte que quien debe hacer las preguntas aquí soy yo. Creo que sería lo más normal dado que quien está removiendo mi biblioteca eres tu y no yo. Encima... estás frustrado, bueno más que de costumbre que ya es decir mucho. Te diría que buscaras una chica y demás cosas, pero sabemos de tu actitud reacia hacia el sexo opuesto. Claro que tampoco tienes tendencias o preferencias sexuales hacia los hombres... así que lo dejaremos en ermitaño... y murciélago... sin mencionar la parte de mentiroso y farsante... dijo Harry hablando aceleradamente tratando de confundir e intimidar a su interlocutor. Pero sobretodo, desquiciarlo con sus ofensas algo curiosas. Siempre con media sonrisa, ya fuera una combinación inocente y cínica. Llevó su mano tratando de revolver su cabello ahora rubio, a veces le costaba recordar la corta mesura que lucia que dificultaba, y sobretodo parecía inútil, su igualdad de comportamiento con su padre.

Analizaba a Snape, veía como se desesperaba buscando una contestación al mismo nivel que su interlocutor. Pero la extraña mezcla que presentaba en su rostro, haciendo imposible el entrever algún estado de ánimo que lo definiera en ese momento, le bloqueaba su mente. El problema del profesor de pociones era producto de la habilidad que enseñó a quien fuera alumno suyo, y la facilidad de adentrarse en la mente de otras personas sin que se percataran. Severus veía en él un don genuino, la capacidad de entrar en la mente de sus rivales, pero en vez de darles órdenes, de obligarlos hacer algo, o persuadirlos, directamente los manipulaba. Las pocas veces que lo había visto en acción se quedaba fascinado ante la semejanza de un maestro de títeres, era como si atara toda la mente de su victima con hilos a sus deseos, e hiciera todo cuanto quisiera ya fuera en sus percepciones, recuerdos o acciones. Las manos de Severus se veían fuertemente contraídas ante la derrota verbal a la que era sometido, cuando siempre había sido él, el mordaz cínico, y sobretodo quien destruía el autocontrol de quienes lo rodeaban.

-como mínimo ya aceptas lo que eres... dijo con autosuficiencia, llevándose su dedo índice ante su rostro, envolviéndolo en llamas y encendiendo el cigarrillo con parsimonia, disfrutando de la confusión de Snape. Quien seguramente, era el que resistía más a sus artimañas.

-¿donde estuviste? Pregunto desquiciado Severus mientras observaba como daba las primeras caladas a su cigarrillo y una nube de humo emanaba de sus labios y fosas nasales.

Harry ovaló sus labios, y con un golpe seco de su mandíbula creó un "o" de humo que avanzaba lentamente y danzando por las estancia. Contorsionándose y difuminándose lentamente. –sinceramente, algo que me diferencia de ti, es que yo se las respuestas que darás a mis preguntas y tu ni siquiera intuyes las mías. Harry rodeó el escritorio que separaba más o menos a ambos, reduciendo la distancia. –a pesar que te dijera la verdad dudarías si ciertamente son reales mis palabras, o solo un juego creado por mi mente para confundirte. Mejor lo dejamos en que desaparecí y regresé.

-Harry...

-¡pero! Dijo agarrando uno de sus dos cuchillos clavados en la escasa madera de la biblioteca comparada con el volumen de libros y escritos. –encuentro mucho más interesante, que te recrees en desordenar y rebuscar, cuando tu eres quien ha sido él que ha llevado más control acerca de cada uno de los libros. Ante todo, me intrigaría, y sobretodo me sorprendería tu comportamiento, excepto que supiera o intuyera el motivo de todo esto. Terminó Harry señalando con el cuchillo que mantenía entre sus dedos todo el caos creado en la estancia.

-y según tu maestría y perfección... ¿cual sería? Sino es demasiada molestia perder otro par de valiosísimos segundos de un muerto. Dijo Severus cínicamente, disfrutando ante el mero hecho que Harry parecía confuso o como mínimo descentrado ante tus palabras.

Harry lanzó al aire el cuchillo, haciéndolo aterrizar horizontalmente encima su chaqueta. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, exhalando lentamente el humo. Snape sonreía ante la satisfacción de confundirlo. Pero una risa más contundente y exagerada empezó a resonar en la habitación. El profesor miraba como su contrincante verbal parecía desternillarse. –por Merlín¿de verdad has pensado por un segundo que mentía¿Que trataría de engañarte de forma tan poco compleja? Eres de las personas que más respeto tengo, y además de los pocos que realmente disfruto adivinando sus intenciones sin tener que acceder a tu mente. A pesar que es de lo más divertido indagar en tus recuerdos y comprobar el odio que tenías a los merodeadores, no se como toleras mi presencia... en realidad, si que lo se, a pesar que haga mucho tiempo que no luzcan, aún los tienes presentes en tu mente. A parte, nunca dudé de que llegaría el momento que relatarías los hechos de esa noche a toda la orden, incluso me preocupaba que se demoraran tanto en preguntar. Empezaba a creer que incluso ellos me idolatraban como cualquier otro fan de "el elegido".

-sinceramente, los ojos de tu madre no son lo único que crea tolerancia hacia tu persona, a pesar que seas la viva imagen de tu padre. Sino que el verdadero respeto que te tengo, se ha creado gracias a tu increíble semejanza con Dumbledore. Dijo Snape disfrutando del hecho que era una de las pocas comparaciones que Harry odiaba encarecidamente.

-puede Severus, pero a diferencia suya, yo reacciono de forma sumamente violenta cuando se me provoca. Dijo con una mirada fría y aterradora para cualquier ser humano.

-en eso tienes razón... en parte, porque también adquiriste su mal humor en determinadas circunstancias. Claro que el no te clavaba un cuchillo en la mano, o peor aún, en el muslo. El prefería convertirte en gusano durante una semana y colocarte en la más alta torre de Hogwarts haciendo desear al implicado que se produzca la mejor semana climatológica en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

-¿lo experimentaste en tus propios huesos? Sonrió satisfecho al imaginarse al profesor temiendo por su vida en forma de gusano.

-desafortunadamente si... y lo peor de todo... dos veces... ¡Dos veces que fueron por tu culpa y la de tu padre! Exclamó con furia al recordar esos momentos.

-es que los Potter tenemos el encanto y la habilidad de saber sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

-la verdad es que sí... dijo Snape, suspirando al tener que reconocer sin palabras que disfrutaba con esa habilidad sino iba dirigida a su persona.

-así que la confesión de mcgonagall sobre lo que escucho a escondidas hizo que partieras de inmediato de la madriguera, para evitar preguntas y plantearte otras tu mismo. Pero no debemos olvidar a tu protegido, que sin duda ha sabido mantener guardado el secreto de nuestras charlas mucho más tiempo del que pensé en su momento. Dijo apoyándose en el escritorio mientras sostenía su cigarrillo ante él. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, como si tratara de intuir un futuro próximo, o rememorara pasados tormentosos, eso era algo que se escapaba a Severus. El profesor lo miraba inquieto a la espera de su continuación. Pero los segundos transcurrían, el cigarrillo se consumía lentamente acumulando ceniza en su punta, en ningún momento lo acercaba a su labios como si no quisiera distraerse, ni con un sutil movimiento.

-¡Harry¡Harry¿Donde están? donde los tienes?!? Se que los robaste de Gringotts, y como siempre sus guardianes no dijeron nada al verse comprometido su sistema de seguridad. ¡Harry! gritó exasperado al ver que no respondía, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su voz.

-Dumbledore… pronunció Harry saliendo de su estado de confusión. Snape lo miró sin entender nada hasta que Harry sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa de felicidad o agradecimiento, un sonrisa maligna, una sonrisa fría y cínica que cualquier temería. –Dumbledore… como demonios supo que utilizaría exactamente ese hechizo. Existían miles de posibilidades, y cada una con una única cura, y acertó…

-Harry…

-sabías que hacer, sabías lo que ocurriría y sabías que poción debías utilizar inmediatamente para que el hechizo no terminara de completar todo su proceso… ¿tan previsible soy? Si ahora estoy aquí significa que la respuesta es afirmativa. Dijo suspirando agotado, apoyándose en el escritorio, mirando fijamente un lugar de la biblioteca que se alzaba ante él.

-sinceramente Harry, eres de lo más imprevisible… tuve que crear en 4 meses cinco curas diferentes para lo que ocurriera en esa batalla. Dumbledore no sabía exactamente lo que sucedería, pero creyó que tratarías de asegurarte su muerte con la tuya, y solo se le ocurrieron esos cinco remedios. En realidad, no sabes cuanto llegaste a desesperarlo tratando de adivinar tus intenciones, parecía consumirse con sus esfuerzos. Dijo Snape, viendo como su interlocutor apagaba con desden su cigarrillo en un cenicero de cristal.

Harry no respondió, permaneció impasible como si las palabras de Severus solo fueran para tranquilizarlo, y no fueran con él. Como si estuviera intentando mentirle sobre lo ocurrido para que no se sintiera defraudado consigo mismo. Pero algo que nunca confesaría el profesor de pociones, es el trabajo agotador que tuvo que realizar para mantenerlo con vida durante un año, ni los riesgos físicos por los que había pasado. Principalmente, porque alabar su intento de suicidio no era algo que lo reconfortara, y conociéndolo, si existiera otra situación parecida estaba seguro que se aseguraría de morir y esta vez no podría mantenerlo con vida.

El ahora rubio alargó su mano, señalando el mismo punto donde su mirada perdida seguía fija. Snape trataba de concretar el punto exacto donde señalaba porque sabía que ese era el camino para satisfacer su curiosidad, y también era consciente de las inexistentes segundas oportunidades de conseguir su deseo.

Únicamente un libro empezó a desplazarse, no excesivamente grande. Severus se fijo en la inscripción del lomo, "hechizos básicos de defensa". Poco a poco salió de entre los demás libros, revelando un aspecto desgastado, y prácticamente mohoso. El profesor de pociones recordaba haber buscado ya en ese libro sin resultado alguno. Recordaba la mediocre impresión y relevancia de sus contenidos.

-ya tienes parte de lo que buscabas… dijo Harry cuando el libro llegó directamente a las manos de snape.

-¿que? Preguntó con incredulidad. No era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba. Permanecía inmóvil y decepcionado, intuía un gran hechizo, el descubrimiento de un lugar oculto o la necesidad de habilidades mágicas asombrosas para llegar hasta él, algo parecido a las siete pruebas que defendían la piedra filosofal. En vez de cualquier de todas esas opciones, un libro común, mediocre y que cualquier mago tendría en su poder al ser obligatorio para su estudio. Entonces intuyó el porque.

-que motivo existe para ocultar o defender algo… si nadie sabe que existe realmente. ¿Porque crear hechizos y grandes pruebas, si la capacidad humana de buscar algo de gran valor elude la mediocridad de su apariencia? Si contigo ha funcionado, para el resto sería muchísimo más efectivo. Simplificar las cosas no siempre significa inexistencia de dificultad. Dijo Harry con tono misterioso. Realizó un leve movimiento con su mano izquierda y rió ante el hecho que Snape casi se cae al suelo al revelar el aspecto original del libro, sobretodo por el cambio de tamaño y peso.

Severus se comportaba igual que un niño que ha acaba de encontrar un tesoro de gran valor para él. Mantenía la misma actitud cuidadosa y delicada hacia ese libro que su propietario. Miraba fascinado, sus dedos de una de sus manos recorrían el contorno de la portada de color cobrizo con suma lentitud.

Lentamente dejó el libro encima el escritorio, admirándolo al milímetro. Examinando cada pequeña imperfección o rotura de la piel envejecida que protegía el valioso contenido que guardaba en su interior. Deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por encima de su portada, dibujando lo que antaño fue una llama, y recreándose al recorrer el contorno de las letras del título del libro.

-Evanesco… ¡Lily¡Tu madre! Dijo Snape mirando sorprendido a Harry, nunca había creído en esa posibilidad. Su padre era un mago de sangre pura, de ancestral tradición mágica. Pero ella era, era muggle, sangre sucia según los seguidores de Voldemort, era impensable para él.

-yo permanecí igualmente sorprendido ante ese hecho. Mi madre, hija de muggles… realmente no lo era… Cuando entré ilegalmente en gringotts y abrí las tres cajas de seguridad que los ocultaban, este fue el único libro que permanecía diferente a los demás. Dijo sonriendo ante el estupor que ofrecía el rostro del profesor de pociones.

-¿no lo sabías? Preguntó Snape viendo como harry se acercaba lentamente al libro y alzaba una de sus cejas de forma cómica e inocente.

-no tenía ni idea de este hecho. ¡Yo solo fui para robar los libros y encontrar el hechizo que deseaba! No trataba de encontrar mi herencia. Leí, "evanesco" y lo achaqué al hechizo, como todo el mundo, como tú al principio. Pero al abrir la portada del libro… dijo relatando en última instancia sus acciones.

Severus observaba como la pesada portada se movía y daba pasó a la primera página del libro, un nombre y una inscripción eran su único contenido "GIANLUCA EVANESCO agli eredi del fuoco e del silenzio, rimanere nell'oscurità illuminare con le vostre fiamme" perfectamente escrito con letras escarlatas y góticas.

-a los herederos del fuego y del silencio, permanecer en la oscuridad para iluminar con vuestras llamas… dijo haciendo entendedor el mensaje escrito en esa página para Snape. A la par que su mano quedaba envuelta por el fuego sin necesidad de emitir sonido alguno. –supongo que a lo largo de muchas generaciones la magia que recorría por la sangre de la familia se fue ocultando hasta desaparecer… el nombre original "evanesco" fue variando hasta adoptar la vertiente inglesa Evans, siendo uno de los comunes, no es difícil entender que se perdiera con el tiempo. Pero Gianluca, Merlín y los demás aprendices también se ocuparon que sus habilidades nunca cayeran en manos erróneas, eliminando cualquier rastro de la existencia de los libros. Solo dejando rumores y leyendas que siempre terminan perdiéndose o en caso contrario, exagerándose. Por si lo preguntas, no se como llegaron sus descendientes a Inglaterra. Durante algunos meses traté de buscarlo en registros, del ministerio muggle y mágico, pero todos los caminos desaparecen entre una inexplicable bruma de hechos. Relató Harry mientras Severus pasaba páginas con suma delicadeza, leyendo por encima el contenido, tanto de hechizos, encantamientos e incluso pociones. Sabía que solo sería autorizado en este momento a leer el contenido, y dudaba que pudiera aprender algo de esa lectura intensa. Así que había decido abarcar cuantas mas imágenes de ese libro, mejor.

-¡es magnifico! Es increíble como relata cada movimiento y cada paso para realizar los hechizos. Como moverse para conseguir más eficiencia, más potencia de hechizo… y todo perfectamente detallado, es… dijo emocionado con cada una de las palabras que leía.

-era discípulo del mismísimo merlín, realmente es algo que no debería sorprenderte… dijo Harry infravalorando sus palabras y emociones, solo para fastidiarlo y hacerse ver como un ignorante. Para él ya era la rutina, pero ese mismo comportamiento recreó en el momento que empezó a leer cada una de las líneas de ese libro.

-fuego y silencio… por eso…

-por eso mi habilidad en ambos campos, por eso a veces no te explicabas como podía convocar tales llamaradas, o como podía aparecer o trasladar a alguien a mi antojo, sin restricción de hechizos, sin barreras infranqueables. En realidad, por si te lo preguntas, no existe ningún hechizo relacionado con la aparición avanzada sobre el cual os hable… es… presiento que hacer, como moverme, como pensar, como actuar… en uno de los capítulos habla de su habilidad y la fascinación que sentía Merlín cada vez que mostraba su don. Realmente es interesante ver, como a pesar de ser sus discípulos siempre se trataban por igual, todos trataban aprender de los demás. Supongo que sería fascinante poder estar presente en una de sus reuniones. Sus hechizos son rocambolescos, imaginativos, creativos, complejos…

-¿has aprendido cada uno que aparece en este libro? Preguntó Severus fascinado por los misterios que escondería tal conocimiento de la magia.

-es imposible… no por extensión… sinceramente, creo que he tenido suficiente tiempo como para releer varias veces el libro. El problema es que muchos no están siquiera terminados, algunos de ellos por miedo del propio Gianluca, consecuencias terribles que podrían conllevar su utilización… dijo siniestramente Harry, cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una dura y fría, incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno con su mirada.

-por ejemplo… dijo Snape, tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

-incendiar la atmósfera… lo ideó, lo planteó para hacer el bien, quemando el oxigeno de una zona exacta podría apagar un terrible incendio en cuestión de segundos… pero también surgió la duda de la mala utilización de ese hechizo. Dijo mirando de forma intensa a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-podría exterminar a millares de persones en cuestión de segundos… ¿intentaste controlarlo verdad? Intentaste aprender su utilización, terminar su trabajo y terminar con Voldemort exactamente de esa manera. Y sin duda no pudiste controlarlo, la profecía era cierta la primera vez que te enfrentaras a él, no podrías terminar con tu destino.

-ciertamente, no era el hechizo que busqué o tenía planeado encontrarlo, pero que forma más rápida, simple y efectiva de terminar con la amenaza de Voldemort. Pero no me atreví, por el mismo motivo que Gianluca lo abandonó antaño… por miedo…

-miedo a descontrolarte y que no fueras tu, él y algún mortifago cercano… miedo a que tu poder estallara como muchas otras veces y el radio de acción fuera tan grande que alcanzara todo el campo de batalla, incluso que llegara a Hogwarts…

-en efecto… así que me centré en el plan inicial, encontré el quemador de almas en otro de los libros de los aprendices, y acometí a la desesperada ante la muerte de Albus… y erré… dijo frustrado rememorando en su mente cada segundo de lo que realmente aconteció.

-no erraste, fallaste al escoger ese hechizo, no creo que este escrito en ese libro… pero la leyenda dice que sola y exclusivamente es infalible, cuando el creador del hechizo no tenga ningún lazo que le una a su alma… tenías a Hermione, y es algo que nunca podrás arrancártelo de tu corazón. Dijo Severus, creando un gesto que realmente Harry nunca había visto, una sonrisa de nostalgia y felicidad.

-Severus… tu hablando de corazón, desde cuando sientes algo, si a veces apostamos por si tienes una piedra o una patata allí dentro. No es por quejarme, pero aparte que si sirius te escuchara empezaría a reír de forma descontrolada. Hasta cierto punto es impensable… en ti… corazón… ¿no se lo robarías a alguien verdad? Porque yo finjo ser sorprendido por aurores¡pero tu fingir es mucho superior! Dijo Harry procurando no reír.

-mejor dejémoslo, apartado… ¿y el libro de merlín?

-¿no vas a esforzarte más en cambiar de tema? Sino, no es divertido molestarte… claro que la curiosidad de ver con tus propios ojos algo escrito por el mago más poderoso jamás conocido es algo que corroe la sangre… ¿verdad?

-deja de hacerte el misterioso, conmigo no funciona, puede que con Black y su estupidez se efectivo pero conmigo no…

-claro… pero te corroe la sangre saber sus habilidades, que conocimiento de maldiciones tenía. Si era capaz de cambiar el tiempo meteorológico a su antojo, si realmente era tan poderoso como se relata… ¿estás seguro de querer verlo?

-Harry…

-esta bien… yo te avisé después no te quejes… dijo luciendo su media sonrisa particular, que confundía a cualquiera con sus intenciones, con su mirada fría y profunda como si estuviera leyendo cada uno de los pensamientos que se producían en la mente de su opositor.

Harry cerró el gran libro de su antepasado, dejándolo en las manos de Severus. El ahora rubio fijó su mirada en el escritorio, recorriendo cada centímetro de la oscura y envejecida madera. Sus ojos se movía a gran velocidad como si estuviera buscando algo en esa mesa, donde unos pocos papeles, un pequeño libro muggle en una de las esquinas y una pluma eran los únicos detalles existente en ese mueble para cualquier persona.

En un movimiento rápido de su mano todo objeto que residía encima la mesa fue desperdigado por la habitación como si de una fuerte ráfaga de viento se tratara.

-Harry? Preguntó Snape algo asustado al ver como los ojos azules parecían arder. Llamas consumían el azul, llamas verdes intensas y llenas de pasión y fuerza. Llamas que quemaban su falsa identidad.

-fue tu deseo Severus, tu elección. Dijo Harry mirando de forma intensa con sus renacidos ojos verde esmeralda. Alargó su mano derecha hacia la biblioteca, mientras la palma de su mano izquierda se situaba exactamente en el centro del escritorio. Los ojos de harry volvieron a centrarse en el escritorio, justo en el centro del dorso de su mano izquierda. Sus dedos envolvieron con decisión la empuñadura del cuchillo que residía aún clavado en la biblioteca. El segundo que transcurrió a continuación parecieron horas para el profesor de pociones. Horas limitadas por el suave tintineo que produjo el metal al separarse de la madera y el fuerte estruendo al volverse a clavar en ella.

Severus miraba petrificado como Harry deshacía el fuerte agarre de la empuñadura sin inmutarse, el cuchillo residía perfectamente atravesado, justo en medio de su mano izquierda. Ni una gota había salpicado el resplandeciente metal de la hoja, pero bajo la palma de su mano crecía lentamente pero sin pausa un charco de sangre. Era como si una marea roja ascendiera lentamente por el escritorio, cubriéndolo desde el mismísimo centro con un tono de rojo intenso pero apenas brillante.

Harry permanecía imperturbable, su respiración seguía acompasada y tranquila, pero sus pasionales ojos verdes emanaban una sensación completamente opuesta. La furia y el poder contenido en esa mirada paralizaban a Snape, al igual que lo hacía su mirada azul, fría y calculadora. Admiraba como siendo la misma persona, pero diferentes actitudes, podía causar la misma sensación de terror a quien lo observaba.

-harry… susurró el profesor. Iba a plantear una pregunta que él mismo ya sabía la respuesta, porque varias veces había experimentado esa misma sensación.

El silencio envolvía el lugar como si fuera la tercera presencia en esa habitación. Los músculos del brazo de Harry iban tensándose cada vez más a medida que la marea roja inundaba el escritorio. Alzó su mano izquierda un par de centímetros separándose de la fuerte madera con el cuchillo aún atravesándola. Snape podía ver como los hilos de sangre se deslizaban por el brillante filo de metal.

-il silenzio del fuoco quando consumano l'anima dell'apprendista. Dijo Harry envolviendo nuevamente la empuñadura del cuchillo. Tirando de él hasta liberarlo del escritorio donde estaba clavado, pero en todo momento lo mantuvo atravesando su mano, dejando que las gotas de sangre se acumularan en la punta del arma hasta caer por la fuerza de la gravedad.

Su sangre, el cuchillo, la mano entera ardió. Fue rodeada por llamas danzantes y nacaradas bajo la atenta mirada de Severus. La siguiente gota de sangre absorbió todo el fuego transmitiéndolo al escritorio, haciendo que la sangre que se había acumulado ardiera también. Como si se crearan ríos en las vetas de la madera, el líquido rojo empezó a repartirse por toda la superficie. Primero formando algo parecido a unos sinuosos márgenes, y poco a poco formando letras, números, palabras, oraciones.

El profesor de pociones observaba como frases ininteligibles se formaba en la superficie porosa y presuntamente calcinada por el fuego. Las llamas fueron reduciendo de tamaño hasta desaparecer por completo. Los restos carbonizados de la sangre, totalmente opaca y falta de color alguno empezó ha absorber el color de la madera. Las letras inteligibles dejaron de serlo, la palidez grisácea, casi blanca que había adquirido el escritorio hacían resaltar la perfecta caligrafía de las oraciones y párrafos.

Severus no llegó ni ha observar a Harry por todo lo ocurrido, estaba impactado porque la primera palabra de la página o lo que fuera que tenía ante él era, cruciatus. Ni si quiera se percató de ver como Harry daba un paso atrás, tampoco como el filo de su propio cuchillo dejaba de atravesar el dorso de su mano, y menos aún como se deshizo de la sangre deslizando la hoja metálica por sus jeans desgastados. Cuando quiso realizar su pregunta había desaparecido de su lado y al revisar la habitación se encontraba ante el sillón donde descansaba su chaqueta, guardando el cuchillo que acababa de realizar.

-me estás diciendo que el propio Merlín, el más famoso mago de la historia fue uno de los creadores de la maldición cruciatus. Dijo el profesor mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¡no, en absoluto¡El propio Merlín, el más famoso mago de la historia! Fue el único creador de la maldición cruciatus… no fuiste tu quien dijo algo acerca de las leyendas y como se mitifican las acciones de personas que realmente no deberían ser… ¿adoradas? Que sirven para alzar el espíritu de personas con insuficiente valor como para perpetrar dichos actos? Dijo luciendo una sonrisa siniestra.

-sal de mi mente!!! Exclamó desquiciado al comprobar como en su memoria iba pasada cada segundo de la convincente respuesta creada para que la orden creyera lo que él quisiera.

-recuerdo mis primeras clases de oclumancia, como jugabas con mi mente, mis sentimientos y mis recuerdos más preciados… ¿porque no puedo hacer yo lo mismo? Ni que sea con algo tan insignificante como una mentira. Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción al ver el semblante descolocado de su "rival".

-una mentira que tiene, incluso demasiado de realidad… están ahí fuera, esperándote en el salón a que regreses, no te será fácil deshacerte de ellos.

Harry alzó una ceja, mostrando una total disconformidad con esa afirmación. Introdujo la mano en su chaqueta, extrayendo nuevamente uno de sus cuchillos, afilado y reluciente. Dio dos pasos hasta plantarse al otro lado del escritorio donde Snape lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de expectación y misterio.

-para leer otra pagina solo debes deslizar tu mano de izquierda a derecha, ya sea en el encabezamiento o pie de página. Simplemente las letras se transformaran dando paso a un nuevo texto. Respecto a ellos tres, a diferencia de ti, a veces me temen, que estúpido y holgazán manipulador sería si no me aprovechara de ello. Dijo sonriendo de forma juguetona y maliciosa. Se dirigió a la puerta y con su mano izquierda aún ensangrentada, volteó otra vez para mirar a su antiguo profesor de pociones. –por cierto, en unos 15 minutos el conjuro finalizará y no podrás leer ni una palabra más, te recomiendo que aproveches el tiempo.

Snape quedó anonadado al ver como los pasionales e intensos ojos verdes habían desaparecido por completo, dando paso a los fríos y calculadores azules. Severus sonrió para él mismo al ver que la esencia del adolescente que fue aún residía oculta en su interior, y sobretodo, porque nunca había desaparecido, sino que era vital en estos últimos años "muerto".

Harry giró el pomo de la puerta rápidamente con su mano ensangrentada. Antes que pudiera dar un paso para salir de esa habitación la voz enojada de Remus resonó en el lugar. –¡se puede saber donde te metiste¡Y que coño te ha pasado la mano!

Severus procuró no reír, pero al siguiente segundo un grito de dolor, realmente inapreciable, y el tono de ironía en la voz del ahora rubio no le ayudó demasiado. –exactamente lo mismo que a ti, mira que casualidad… ¿será que he hecho alguna pregunta en la que no oiría respuesta alguna? Bueno, no lo se, pero supongo que tu si.

Antes que se cerrara la puerta una gran carcajada por parte de Sirius hizo que Snape hiciera rodar los ojos ante la disconformidad del acto del animago. Realmente no entendía a Black, su mejor amigo acababa de ser atravesado por un cuchillo en su mano izquierda por su ahijado, y se limitaba a reír. –supongo que si gritara él, terminaría de la misma forma… dijo el profesor de pociones mientras deslizaba su mano exactamente como le había informado Harry. Al empezar a leer el encabezado de la nueva página en que se había transformado el escritorio era, "infernus nox por Gianluca Evanesco".

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese ajetreado día donde una trampa a un hombre misterioso para la orden se convirtió en un error para tres aurores al subestimarlo. Las calles de Londres empezaban a llenarse con transeúntes acelerados y desquiciados por ser día laborable. Los característicos taxis de esa ciudad empezaban a saturar el asfalto de las zonas céntricas de Londres.

El sol empezaba alzarse de forma majestuosa por encima de la débil neblina del Támesis. Los edificios más altos de la ciudad dibujaban enormes sombras a lo largo de calles y edificios que desaparecerían a medida que los minutos trascurrieran.

Un hombre elegantemente vestido andaba entre toda la multitud que iba en busca, en su mayoría, de su lugar de trabajo. Vestía completamente de negro, la camisa, la chaqueta, los pantalones, zapatos… el único cambio de color se producía en la hebilla plateada de su cinturón. Pero sobretodo hacía resaltar el cabello rubio platinado que lucía con soberbia. Su andar galán y superior era signo evidente de su confianza en su persona.

Recorría una de las aceras más concurridas de todo Londres, lo que le obligaba a esquivar a más de una persona despistada, y algunos que dudaba realmente que hubieran despertado. Suspiraba agobiado entre tanta muchedumbre, y sobretodo, muggle.

El hombro de una persona chocó sin miramientos contra él, y entre tantas persona tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio. Miró a un lado y a otro, apretando sus puños manteniendo su agresividad para soltarla de forma verbal y despiadada sobre aquel transeúnte descuidado y maleducado. A pesar de mirar en todas direcciones no consiguió advertir la presencia de ese desafortunado ser hasta que bajó su mirada. Una mujer de cabello castaño con mechas rubias trataba de recuperar todos los documentos desperdigados por el suelo, mientras los imperturbables londinenses se dedicaban a pasar por encima como si cualquier cosa.

El hombre de cabello rubio se arrodilló ayudando a recoger el último de los documentos. Escuchaba a la mujer susurrar maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Alargó su mano tendiendo el documento a la vista de la mujer y esta lo aceptó con agrado.

-gracias… iba andando con prisa y un rubio maleducado chocó conmigo. La gente podría hacer como usted y detenerse ayudar, o como mínimo no pasar por encima mío como si fuera trozo viejo de periódico. Dijo prosiguiendo con sus maldiciones. Se levantó con cautela que ninguno de todos esos documentos cayeran al suelo y tener que repetir la misma acción.

-de verdad, muchísimas gra… gra… gracias… dijo la mujer ruborizándose levemente al reconocer al hombre que se erguía ante ella. –yo… yo… lo siento no quise llamarle maleducado, iba despistada y creí… continuó ruborizándose aún más al ver fijada en ella una sensual mirada de color grisáceo.

-tranquila, han dirigido insultos peores a mi persona. Creo que no ha sido una horrible manera de empezar el día. Dijo Sonriendo de forma seductora. A pesar de la seguridad que mostraba, el hombre estaba perplejo ante los ojos oscuros y brillantes que le devolvían la mirada. Tenía la sensación de conocer esa mirada, pero el rubor de las mejillas de la mujer le desconcertaba, era como si esa combinación nunca hubiera existido en su memoria.

Tras un leve pero educado saludo, la mujer desapareció entre la multitud. El hombre permaneció estático unos segundos recuperando totalmente su concentración en su quehacer. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, localizando la dirección a seguir.

Anduvo varios minutos entre la muchedumbre acelerada, repetidas veces tropezaba con alguna persona cuando rememoraba los ojos de esa mujer rubia. Su única reacción era un gesto frío en su rostro. El hombre se detuvo y alzó la vista comprobando el cartel que encabezaba la puerta de ese local, "central perk".

Solo entrar en esa cafetería, una mano entre las mesas que ocupaban la mayoría del espacio se alzó reclamando su atención. Una sonriente niña castaña le saludaba animadamente y le invitaba acercarse. No dudó en recorrer la distancia hacia esa mesa y ocupar una de las dos sillas vacías.

-buenos dias Lily, buenos días Hermione. Dijo desabrochándose los tres botones de su chaqueta negra.

-Buenos dias draco. Respondieron ambas al unísono, pero únicamente prosiguió la madre. –¿se puede saber porque vienes tan bien vestido? Te dijimos que si querías venir a desayunar con nosotras y Luna, no que fuera una elegante cena.

-siento que me guste vestir bien, y también siento que me guste la ropa muggle italiana. Dijo Draco sonriendo de forma sensual. La respuesta de madre e hija fue la misma, alzaron ambas cejas dudando de la certeza de esas palabras.

-suerte que fuiste a slytherin y odiabas a los muggles, pero en cambio armani te cae bien, que casualidad. ¿No será que también es un producto elitista y como buen poseedor de una fortuna debes aparentar siempre tu riqueza? Dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al auror.

-puede, y también puede ser que me quede como un guante y ruborice a toda mujer que tropiece conmigo. Dijo Draco presumiendo de su belleza, pero al ver la expresión de ambas añadió. –pero no es mi problema que solo tengáis ojos para un "extraño" y no para mí, vosotras os lo perdéis… dijo fingiendo indignación por su desaprobación.

-Luna no ha llegado aún… ya me avisó que si se retrasaba no la esperáramos. Sabe que Lily debe ir al colegio y ella tampoco quiere que se pierda ni una sola hora para que pueda aprender lo máximo posible y así entrar en Ravenclaw por su brillante inteligencia. Se preocupa por su educación pero de forma interesada, desde cuando una sabia ravenclaw se interesa en que una niña entre en su casa. Dijo Hermione haciendo rodar sus ojos, sabía y ya había asimilado, que nunca llegaría a entenderla, pero era algo que ya había admitido que no conseguiría.

-por el mismo motivo que yo deseo que entre a slytherin y toda la familia Wesley a gryffindor. En la casa que recaiga será la ganadora durante siete largos y duros años para el resto. Resumiendo, herencia genética… Draco abrió los ojos al percatarse del error, deseaba que la niña aún no conociera esos términos, y no hiciera pregunta alguna, de lo contrario la peligrosa mirada de Hermione estaría centrada en él. El auror quedó paralizado al ver que ambas sonreían, y lo único que ocurrió fue un beso maternal en los cabellos de la niña.

-Draco, reacciona, ya lo sabe.

Solo con esas cinco palabras, el auror se quedó mirando fijamente a la niña como sonreía de satisfacción y afirmaba con la cabeza. No sabía el cuando, pero ni que hubieran pasado dos semanas, sin duda no esperaba esa reacción de ella, y mucho menos la seguridad que mostraba. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había sorprendido la madurez que llegaba a demostrar la niña, pero solo recordar lo irritantemente madura y segura de si misma que era su madre cuando la vio por primera vez, tampoco le extrañaba.

-bueno, voy a pedir el desayuno… draco, supongo que lo mismo de siempre. Dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento, esperando la afirmación del rubio para dirigirse a la barra de la cafetería.

El auror siguió con la mirada a la castaña con intensidad, viendo como llamaba la atención a uno de los camareros. Parpadeó un par de veces para encontrarse con esos característicos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente. –¿porque miras así a mi mama? Preguntó directamente la niña.

-yo… ¿has notado algo raro en ella? Parece diferente, como una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad. Dijo Draco volviendo otra vez a mirarla, cerciorándose que sus palabras fueran ciertas. –perdona, tu no lo entiendes…

-por ser pequeña no quiere decir que no vea las cosas. Le espetó la niña de forma orgullosa y resentida. –mi mama está así desde hace dos semanas, desde que recibió esa carta. Dijo Lily mirando también a su madre.

-¿que carta? Preguntó Draco inmediatamente al escuchar la última palabra que pronunció la niña.

-de Sean… ¡no digas nada malo de él! Dijo la niña prácticamente amenazándolo, y realmente asustándolo al recordar la imagen de Ron volando por los aires. Lily esperó unos segundos a calmarse y ver como se tranquilizaba su interlocutor. –le envió una rosa y una carta… las guarda en el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche, no me ha dicho nada. Pero la sorprendí y vi como la ocultaba allí.

-¿sabes que pone¿Que le ha escrito? Preguntó Draco realmente interesado en el contenido, la búsqueda hacía el extraño nunca cesó, pero ahora desde otro punto de vista.

Lily negó varias veces de forma decepcionante, para draco y ella misma, compartían interés sobre esas palabras. –he intentado leerla muchas veces, pero esta en blanco, no hay nada escrito… supongo que no es tan bufón como muchos quieren creer. Dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente, frunciendo su frente.

-de que hablais? Preguntó Hermione sentándose y dejando encima la mesa, una taza de humeante café, y un vaso de zumo, que por el color parecía de naranja. –Draco ahora te traen tu cappuccino.

-está bien, pues nosotros dos hablábamos acerca del circo muggle. Debatíamos de ir un día para ver… a los payasos, bufones, elefantes, leones, panteras… dijo Draco manteniendo la mirada fija en la niña y luciendo media sonrisa provocadora.

Lily lo miró molesta ante tal comentario, sabía que era para ocultar el comentario de la carta y la rosa que escondía su madre. Pero no eran necesarias justamente esas palabras. –mama, voy al baño a lavarme las manos para desayunar. Dijo secamente, sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

Los dos adultos vieron, como la niña, molesta, se dirigió con paso rápido a la puerta de los aseos de esa cafetería. Al cruzar sus miradas, Draco vio el enojo de Hermione y algo por dentro se removió asustado. –acordamos que nada del tema, nada de molestar ni criticar a Sean delante de mi hija. Veo que no has cambiado demasiado desde Hogwarts, sigues siendo la misma persona insufrible y que solo desea el malestar de las personas que lo rodean para no sentirte tan mediocre.

-Hermione, tranquilízate… la molesté… de acuerdo, pero estábamos hablando de Sean y en ningún momento he atacado su persona.

Hermione se demoró unos segundos antes de cambiar de tema, tratando de asegurarse de la veracidad de esas palabras sabiendo la dificultad que eso significaba si era Draco el interlocutor. –está bien… tu no crees… que Lily se haya tomado demasiado bien lo de Harry. Se que no lo conoció, y no le es tan difícil como a mí, pero… esperé otra reacción, que me asaltara a preguntas, que lo negara. Y en cambio, está bien… me resulta extraño. Dijo Hermione vaciando parte del sobre de azúcar, y removiendo lentamente la taza de café creando un movimiento hipnótico.

-creo que prestas poca atención a tu hija, la verdad… es inteligente, y bastante madura para su edad. Deberías saber que ya ha leído toda la historia de harry, y sin duda, no debe creerse todo lo que llegan a decir sobre él. Por eso, no te ha preguntado nada acerca de él. Aparte, pondría la mano en el fuego que no habla sobre ese tema porque piensa que te hace daño, a pesar que no lo demuestres…

-puede… ¿sabes que Lily esconde una rosa de Sean? No se desde cuando la tiene, pero la guarda como un tesoro. Dijo evitando la mirada de Draco.

-no se a que viene el cambio de tema, pero de acuerdo… ¿a si¿Ese bufón va haciendo regalos a tu espalda? Haber si adivino donde la esconde… ¿primer cajón de su mesilla de noche? Gracias. Terminó diciendo Draco al camarero tras dejarle su taza de capuccino enfrente de él. Hermione lo miraba paralizada y confundida. –siempre te hemos dicho que os parecéis de forma exagerada.

-pero…

-¿y que tal tu carta? Porque las rosas supongo que serán bastante similares… dijo Draco saboreando por primera vez su cappuccino.

-¿como lo sabes? No se lo he dicho a nadie. Dijo Hermione confundida por el acierto y la extraña sonrisa que lucía Draco.

Ninguno de los dos se percató del tintineo que resonó en la cafetería. –digamos que tengo un espía en tu casa y que descubrió tu escondite. Lástima que no pueda leer el contenido… es una pena que aún seas habilidosa con la magia.

-¿lily la encontró? Por merlín… ¿pero porqué no pudo leer la carta de Sean? Yo no hice ningún hechizo…

-¿te ha llegado una carta de Sean¿Y no me has dicho nada? Yo que siempre te comento el nuevo descubrimiento de alguna criatura mágica… que mala amiga eres…

-¡luna! Exclamaron ambos al ver como la sonriente ravenclaw permanecía de pie ante su mesa. Ataviada con sus característicos pendientes y colgantes, pero algo más ocultos.

-¡LUNA! Gritó Lily saliendo del baño corriendo.

-¿que tal estás pequeñaja? Aún no he conseguido el huevo de dragón de dos cabezas, lo siento… dijo luna susurrando al oído de la niña. –así que Sean te envió una carta y la hechizó para que nadie más la pudiera leer… que raro, yo que empezaba a creerme todos los improperios que llega a decir Ron. Supongo que es cierto que es inteligente y buen mago… sin duda un buen partido para enamorarse de él.

Tanto la niña como los dos adultos miraban estupefactos a la rubia ante semejante comentario. Sobretodo el enfado que transmitía hermione con su mirada por la parte final. Luna en cambio ni se inmutó, se sentó en la silla que nadie había ocupado hasta el momento y ayudó a subir a Lily, siendo evaluada por la mirada sorprendida de la niña.

-¿y que dice la carta hermione? Ya que sabemos de su existencia… no creo que su contenido sea tan comprometedor como para no rebelárnoslo… dijo Draco dando un segundo sorbo tras volver en si.

-sea comprometedora o no… no voy a decir nada. Es una carta personal… dijo susurrando Hermione mientras volvía a remover su taza de café fervientemente.

-pero mama… dijo Lily suplicando con la mirada.

-si dice algo sobre Lily tiene el derecho a saberlo. Dijo Draco tratando de persuadir a la castaña. Pero se percató de su error al ver la intensa mirada de Hermione. Comprendió en ese instante que no existía ni una sola frase dirigida a la niña.

-decía… Hermione no pudo continuar ante la sonrisa que mostraba su hija. Intentaba trazar mentiras convincentes que no se limitaran a transmitir que él no la odiaba, sino algo más profundo, que la alegrara, que la hiciera feliz. Pero en cambio se topaba con semejante sonrisa de felicidad que solo hacía que confundirla. Draco y Luna también se percataron de ese hecho y se encontraban en la misma situación de confusión.

-¿Lily¿Estás bien? Preguntó preocupada Hermione que toda esa apariencia de bienestar y felicidad solo fuera un espejismo.

-claro que estoy bien mama. No necesito que me digas lo que decía sobre mi… ya lo se… se que no está enfadado conmigo. Solo quería saber que es lo que te decía… dijo la niña tratando de ocultar un leve tono sonrosado de sus mejillas. –por si te decía que te quería…

-¡QUE! Exclamó Hermione sonrojándose por completo. Los movimientos de sus manos se volvieron nerviosos e imprecisos. La cucharita con la que removía su taza de café empezó a tintinear de forma rápida y repetitiva. –no dijo nada de eso. Dijo cortante, y los demás entendieron que era verdad.

-sonó más como un ojalá… susurró Luna para si misma, pero llegó también a oídos de Draco quien empezó asentir disimulada haciendo reír a la rubia.

El silencio envolvió esa mesa, mientras el bullicio de los demás clientes parecía alzarse a cada segundo. Oían conversaciones triviales y sin sentido para ellos. Estaban seguros que eran los únicos magos del lugar, y comentarios sobre rugby, futbol o el programa que emitieron la noche anterior les rodeaba cada vez con más cercanía.

Tras unos minutos donde prácticamente se limitaron a desayunar y cruzar alguna palabra intranscendente, Draco se retiró escudándose en el cúmulo de trabajo que almacenaba impaciente en su despacho. Cuando ya estaba de espaldas a la mesa que ocupaban las dos mujeres y la niña, escuchó un susurró en el aire que le hizo sonreír. –Luna… te mataré…

-Buenos días señor Malfoy. Dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, con la espalda algo curvada. Ataviado con una túnica negra llena de ribetes de oro y un escudo familiar que denotaban su notable posición económica.

-buenos días. Dijo el rubio parándose antes las puertas del ascensor del ministerio de magia. Un segundo después estas se abrieron dejando paso a varias personas con rostro cansado deseosos de marchar de ese lugar tras el turno de noche.

Ambos hombres entraron al ascensor seguidos de una mujer de tez pálida y cabello negro. –supongo que al departamento de aurores. Dijo el hombre de avanzada edad. Sin esperar a ninguna respuesta pulsó dos botones uno seguido de otro. –un hombre de repetitivas costumbres termina consumiendo su vitalidad mucho antes, señor Malfoy. Prosiguió el hombre mostrando un rostro cansado y arrugado. La nariz aguileña y los labios finos y sin expresión conferían un aire similar al profesor Snape. Draco reparó que podría ser una imagen futura de ese hombre, si no fuera por la poca estatura y la mirada bondadosa. Estaba seguro que su profesor de pociones siempre se mantendría arisco y con porte malicioso y erguido transcurrieran una infinidad de años.

-debería ser más permisivo con su vida y con su trabajo… dijo sarcásticamente el anciano.

-debería señor Nigtham… pero entonces llenaría páginas y más páginas del profeta. Y respecto a mi vida laboral… no quiero parecerme a los demás trabajadores de este lugar que dedican la mitad de su tiempo a conversaciones estúpidas y sin importancia. Dijo con un tono frío y solemne sin apartar la mirada del hombre de avanzada edad.

Tras unos segundos, sonó la advertencia de la llegada al piso deseado. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrever un cartel con letras esculpidas delicadamente en madera, "departamento de aurores".

El rubio se giró mostrando su linaje y elegancia, con la mirada alta a pesar de la corta estatura de su interlocutor. –que su día transcurra sin ese tipo de conversaciones señor Nigtham… pero las costumbres y vicios son difíciles de cambiar. Dijo sonriendo cínicamente. Pero al centrar la mirada en la mujer de cabellos negros, su sonrisa se transformó en una de seductora. Bastante eficaz al ver como las pálidas mejillas de la mujer de unos 30 años adquirían un tono rosado y en sus labios bien dibujados se formaban una sonrisa coqueta.

Draco dio un paso atrás justo antes que las puertas se cerrasen. No sin antes guiñar un ojo antes que las hojas de metal le hicieran desaparecer de la vista de la mujer.

-nunca cambiaras verdad… dijo una voz sensual y cínica detrás de él. Al girarse una mujer pelirroja y de finas facciones trataba de destruirle con la mirada.

-Ginny… yo… tartamudeó el rubio ante la postura amenazante de ella.

Alzó una ceja a la espera de una continuación de esas dos palabras. Tras unos segundos, los cuales Draco seguía paralizado sin saber que palabras pronunciar, ella pulsó el botón del ascensor permaneciendo al lado del rubio, disimuladamente aspirando su aroma varonil y refinado.

-Ginny no quise…

Las puertas se abrieron y ella ni siquiera esperó a una continuación. Entró en el compartimiento, pulsó el piso indicado. –se que nunca cambiarás… pero también se que ahora solo es un juego nacido a partir de una libertina costumbre… no trataré de cambiarte Draco… dijo sonriente antes que las puertas se cerraran, y guiñando de la misma forma que el lo había hecho unos segundos antes.

Esta vez fue Draco quien deseó que nunca se cerraran, pero al hacerlo, solamente se limitó a sonreír. –la única mujer que llega a paralizarte… sin contar a Hermione pero es por motivos diferentes.

-Neville… sigo siendo un Slytherin…

-esta bien, está bien… buenos días, de momento solo tendrás que revisar este expediente. A mi me han dado otro y Ron dos más por actitud negligente en el campo de batalla. Dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta de piel perfecta cerrada con un cordel negro.

-¿movimientos? Hacía mucho que no teníamos este tipo de trabajo… dijo Draco empezando a andar.

-me gustaría decir que si, pero solo son busca de indicios… no aparecen y con la extraña captura de Pettigrew, Kingsley sigue nervioso. Dijo Neville siguiendo su ritmo.

-¿y Ron¿Ya ha llegado? Que raro en él…

Neville ahogó una débil risa. –no se fue anoche, que es diferente… sigue buscando a Sean por todo Londres, cree que si lo consiguió una vez lo repetirá…

-no ha pensado en la posibilidad que Sean creara esa intuición… es demasiado poderoso como para pasar inadvertido tanto tiempo… sigo sin encontrar nada.

-te recomiendo que lo dejes… deberías haber visto a Luna esta mañana… casi lo envía a San Mungo transformado en algo horroroso… tienes suerte de no tener una mujer detrás queriendo arrancarte el cuello, deberías haberlo visto.

-sin duda me lo imagino… pero yo lo busco para hablar y aprender sobretodo… él lo busca por venganza, por derrotarlo. Dijo Draco antes de abandonar la conversación.

Ni si quiera se despidió, tampoco saludó a su secretaria. Se dirigió a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de si, inquieto y nervioso. Neville miró sorprendido el cambio de actitud de su compañero auror, e hizo una mueca de no entender nada al ver la mirada de su secretaria en busca de una respuesta.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de si Draco deslizó su mano por su cabello rubio platino. Miró a ambos lados, observando el aspecto serio y formal que transmitía todos los muebles y ornamentos. Era austero pero con un toque elitista. Su escritorio era de grandes proporciones, oscuro, de caoba pero en ningún momento recargado de forma barroca. Varias librerías adornaban las cuatro paredes, repletas de libros pero sin ser un número excesivo. Unos pocos libros permanecían sobre el escritorio como si los utilizara repetidas veces. Dos sillas confortables a primera vista permanecían ante el escritorio por si alguien visitaba o se reunía en ese lugar.

Draco se acercó hasta su escritorio con paso lento y dubitativo. Depositó el expediente encima de este y se detuvo enfrente. Miró su silla detrás del escritorio, de respaldo alto, majestuosa. Tapizada con piel negra creaba un efecto agresivo, como si fuera una posición de poder.

-porque se comporta así… debería reaccionar diferente… está rara… es como si hubiera hablado con él después de todo lo que sucedió. Susurró para si mismo sin centrar su vista en ningún lugar en concreto. Con gesto cansado se frotó los ojos tratando de desperezarse o responder a difíciles preguntas interiores. Parecía reflexionar y abstraerse de todo lo que le envolvía en ese lugar.

Sacudió varias veces su cabeza como si tratara de borrar algún pensamiento fuera de lugar. Alargó su mano para agarrar el primer libro apilado en su escritorio. El titulo y autor eran fácilmente reconocibles ante el contraste de tonos que creaban el negro de la portada con las letras doradas. "HAMLET william Shakespeare".

Una pequeña cinta de color verde esmeralda sobresalía de entre las páginas del libro. Tiró de él y ayudó abrir la página exacta que marcaba. Una cita subrayada con tinta negra resaltaba entre todas las palabras que configuraban esa página de la obra. "cuantas veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosas tratamos de engañar al diablo mismo".

-se que hay algo oculto en esta frase… lo se… no puede ser solo el significado a simple vista. Demasiado simple para él. Susurró otra vez. Suspiró agotado, como si esa tarea de rebuscar información sobre una obra muggle le agotara solo iniciarla.

Draco empezó a buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Segundos después su varita residía entre sus dedos débilmente agarrada y simplemente la dejó caer sobre el escritorio. Apoyó ambas manos en el límite de la oscura madera, cerrándolos ojos tratando de concentrarse lo máximo posible.

Al volver abrirlos, no tardó ni dos segundos en percatarse del cambio de intensidad lumínica que lo rodeaba. Pero antes de conseguir moverse, sitió como un objeto atravesaba su mano izquierda de forma contundente e inmovilizándola a la caoba. Una mano se posó en sus labios enmudeciéndolo por completo. Al tratar de llegar con su mano derecha hasta la varita para defenderse de ese ataque experimentó la misma sensación.

Como acto reflejo gritó de dolor pero ningún sonido llegó atravesar los dedos que cubrían sus labios. Pero se percató que no era real, que ese dolor no existía. Empezó a cuestionarse si sus sentidos lo habían engañado pero al ver que dos cuchillos atravesaban ambas manos y las mantenían inmóviles por completo.

Su respiración era rápida y superficial, los nervios se apoderaban de él. Notaba como su corazón latía sin cesar a punto de explotar. Un pequeño hilo de sangre manchaba la oscura caoba, haciendo que el característico tono rojo de la sangre se transformara en uno de más oscuro, casi negro.

Cerca de sus oídos empezó a resonar una respiración relajada y calmada, contrariamente a la suya que continuaba con el ritmo acelerado. Pasaron varios segundos, que para Draco fueron horas, hasta que la respiración se detuvo.

-se que estás extrañado que no duela… ¿pero es mejor así no crees? Preguntó una voz fría y grave. Draco instintivamente empezó asentir al percibir el filo de una hoja metálica bajo su cuello.

-está bien… como mínimo eres más rápido de reaccionar que la mayoría de gente, eso es un punto a tu favor. Ahora, dejaré de tapar tu boca, espero que no se te ocurra empezar a gritar reclamando ayuda o tu cuerpo se separará de tu cabeza, no es una broma. Dijo la voz serenamente. Pocos segundos después Draco miró hacia abajo viendo como los dedos de una fuerte mano izquierda se separaban de sus labios lentamente. No dejó de sentir el filo cortante en su piel hasta un minuto después. Notó como la respiración se alejaba cada vez más, centímetro a centímetro. Entonces pensó que solo tenía una oportunidad.

Abrió sus labios de forma exagerada, como si quisiera gritar, pero no llegó a emitir ningún sonido. Abrió los ojos exageradamente al reconocer el error que acababa de cometer. Antes de poder llegar a sentir, pánico o terror, un puño se incrustó en sus costillas vaciando de oxigeno sus pulmones.

En su rostro se creó una mueca de dolor. Empezó a tomar fuertes y dolorosas bocanadas de aire, abajando su cabeza como si el dolor desapareciera con ese gesto. Al bajar la mirada vio los pies de su agresor, unas deportivas negras trataban de ocultarse tras una larga túnica negra, o eso era lo que conseguía ver sin que el dolor le hiciera cerrar sus ojos.

-varias posibilidades… y juegas la peor carta… deberías pensar un poco más antes de actuar. Dijo la voz acercándose peligrosamente a su oído otra vez. –la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Sin duda era la voz de un hombre, pero parecía diferente esta vez, como sorprendido del acto que acababa de llevar a cabo Draco. El auror se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que una de las dos sillas lo golpeó por la parte de detrás de sus rodillas obligándolo a sentarse sin dejar de estar clavadas ambas manos.

Draco oyó los pasos de su agresor y volvió lo máximo que pudo la vista para divisarlo y averiguar quien era. Vestía una larga túnica negra, su rostro se mantenía oculto bajo una capucha holgada. El hombre empezó a rodear el escritorio llevando aún en su mano derecha el cuchillo afilado que amenazó su cuello con anterioridad.

El auror permanecía alerta ante cualquier cambio de luz que iluminara su rostro revelando su identidad. Desgraciadamente para él, su agresor parecía ser muy concienzudo y no dejó ni una oportunidad para que aquello ocurriera.

El agresor se limitó acercarse el libro de hamlet y el expediente que descansaba en medio de escritorio. Se sentó en la silla de piel negra, meciéndose levemente hasta encontrar una postura suficientemente cómoda. Draco intuyó que bajo esa túnica había un hombre alto y bastante corpulento porque a la altura de sus hombros se dibujaban estos en la tela como si fueran bastante musculosos, al igual que la ancha espalda que ocupaba la gran parte de la silla. Sin duda atacar cuerpo a cuerpo no era una buena idea porque parecía más fuerte que él.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor, el agresor cruzó sus pies encima la mesa, dejando ver las deportivas negras de suela blanca y unos jeans negros bastante gastados. Empezó a ojear la novela en primer lugar tranquilamente.

-así que literatura muggle… es lo último que uno puede esperar de un Malfoy, así que los rumores de tu deserción de tu familia son ciertos. Sin duda algo sorprendente y humillante. Dijo mientras lanzaba el libro otra vez encima el escritorio. Draco trató de contener su rabia, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, pero se percató que experimentaba esa sensación pero sus manos seguían inmóviles sin responder a sus deseos.

-¡deja eso! Exclamó el auror al ver que abría el expediente confidencial del departamento de aurores. Pero antes que prosiguiera con su intimidación, el estruendo al clavarse el cuchillo que llevaba en sus manos contra la mesa hizo que no continuara aterrado.

-te recomiendo que no me ordenes nada, y mucho menos que alces tu voz… no quiero que mi cuchillo se manche con tu insignificante cerebro. Dijo totalmente impasible continuando con su lectura. –la verdad es que muy hábiles al buscar indicios no sois… solo encontrar un mortifago malherido y algún leve rastro es bastante pobre por no decir mediocre. Una recomendación… no uséis investigaciones oficiales para buscarlos… los mortifagos son un grupo de personas ilegales debéis moveros por la oscuridad del mundo mágico. Sin duda os sería más útil. Dijo tranquilamente mientras hacía el mismo movimiento que con el libro, lo lanzó encima del escritorio sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿quien eres?

-veo que ya no deseas gritar…

-¿quien eres tu?

-quien… quien es solo la forma de la función… que y que soy, un hombre encapuchado.

-eso ya lo veo…

-naturalmente… no me cuestiono tu capacidad de observación, solo menciono lo paradójico de la situación de preguntarle a un hombre encapuchado… quien es…

Draco apretó los labios ante la humillación verbal que acababa de recibir. Parecía culto y sofisticado, con un rico léxico, pero en cambio su apariencia física decía todo lo contrario, vulgar y sin ningún tipo de estilo. Si fuera únicamente una de las dos cosas rápidamente descartaría a un gran grupo de personas capaces de cometer este atropello y violación de la ley.

-sin duda es interesante que alardees de tu sarcasmo y atractivo ante ancianos y mujeres, cuando en realidad, ante la existencia de un digno rival te consumes en las llamas de la mediocridad. Siento repetirlo, pero la mediocridad empieza a ser uno de tus dones más persuasivos, y la cobardía el segundo. Seguro que si no estuvieras solo… o preferiblemente acompañado de cierta mujer pelirroja, presumirías de tu destreza con la varita y tu gallardía en el combate. Pero cada vez que se te acorrala un poco se evapora tu esencia valiente para dejar solamente a la vil serpiente que eres.

-¡cállate¡No la menciones!

-te lo advertí… dijo el agresor alzándose peligrosamente, abriendo la túnica y mostrando tres cuchillos más a los lados de su torso. La imagen impresa en la camiseta que vestía debajo de la túnica no llegó a reconocerla a Draco, apenas vislumbro las letras que la encabezaban. El agresor simplemente alargó su brazo agarrando los cabellos platinos del auror e incrustando su rostro de tez pálida contra la oscura y noble caoba.

-¿quieres seguir jugando? No creo que te convenga, pero te veo muy dispuesto a terminar herido… o muerto… solo he venido hablar y tú insistes en que he de agredirte al romper la única regla que he establecido. Dijo el agresor mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla de piel negra y Draco trataba con poca eficiencia de recuperar la cordura.

-no es fácil mantener una norma mientras dos cuchillos atraviesan tus manos y otra te amenaza con atravesar tu propia frente, no se como reaccionarías tu en esta situación. Dijo susurrando débilmente mientras recuperaba una respiración tranquila y regular.

-sin duda que no es fácil, pero si te dolieran las manos seguro que no podrías, agradéceme la deferencia al no torturarte cuando como puedes comprobar no me resultaría demasiado difícil.

-¿quien eres?

-alguien quien sabe que una mujer pelirroja te paraliza, que conoce tus puntos fuertes y tus debilidades. Alguien que sabe que crees en la seguridad del departamento de aurores cuando he podido entrar sin que me vieran. Alguien que por muchos esfuerzos que hagas siempre terminas en una posición de humillación y vergüenza…

El tono de voz parecía diferente, igual de frío y distante, pero no tan grave, sereno y seguro de si mismo. Draco miraba al rostro de su agresor, oculto por la protección tanto de la sombra como la tela de la capucha. Abajó la mirada abatido, derrotado, observó impotente su varita inmóvil apenas unos diez centímetros de su mano derecha. Pero instantáneamente su varita empezó a rodar sobre si misma, prácticamente rozando sus dedos. Justo después de un vano intento de llegar hasta ella a pesar que sus dedos no respondían a las órdenes que dictaba, la varita voló hasta las manos de su agresor, quien la hacía girar entre sus dedos de la mano derecha de forma peculiar y característicamente familiar.

-Sean…

-cuantas veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosas tratamos de engañar al diablo mismo. Susurró el ahora rubio mientras retiraba la capucha revelando su rostro y su mirada fría e imperturbable que creaban esos ojos azules. –realmente interesante… por robarte otra vez tu varita me has reconocido.

-dijiste…

-dije que desaparecería, es verdad. Pero también os dije que no siguierais tras mi persona y habéis roto el compromiso¿porque no puedo hacerlo yo? Dijo sonriendo de forma bastante maliciosa.

-¿como has entrado?

-¿Acaso importa que como lo haya hecho¿Acaso se da importancia como ganó alguien un partido de quidditch con el tiempo?

-como sabías…

-¿solo vas hacer que preguntar como? Realmente es bastante aburrido responder a ese tipo de preguntas, y digamos que no acostumbro hacerlo, son mis principios… y la gente nunca los respeta… ni clavándole cuchillos en la mano. Hoy en día no se puede mantener una conversación como dios manda. Dijo Sean haciendo un movimiento con su varita atrayendo hacia él otro de los libros apilados encima del escritorio. –el rey Lear… buena obra… algo densa la primera vez que la lees. Dijo empezando a ojear rápidamente las hojas del libro.

-y de que quieres hablar… ¿del tiempo? Nos humillas, me atacas en mi propio despacho… ¿no crees que debería preguntar algo como mínimo? No creo que lo normal sea empezar hablar sobre el último modelo de nimbus que han sacado al mercado. Dijo fríamente Draco.

-¿porque no? Es un tema interesante siempre que se vea desde el prisma correcto. Ese es vuestro error, no saber observar. De acuerdo no hablaremos del tiempo, ni de tormentas sospechosamente incomprensibles con rayos verdes increíblemente invertidos… y tampoco de incendios espontáneos en jardines en medio de la campiña inglesa…

-tú…

-ves como no eres suficientemente perspicaz… en cambio yo si… Ginevra Wesley… realmente sería interesante que su patético hermano auror se enterara de tus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin duda sería genial que descubriera los pensamientos impuros y sueños eróticos que tienes con ella. Sería como ver una obra teatral. Con acción, diálogos, suplicas… no se si triunfaría mucho entre los londinenses… pero en Broadway seguro… son amantes de los dramas románticos. Dijo alzando una ceja de forma bastante cómica e inocente, manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-como demonios…

-ahora no maldigas… digamos que tu mente es como un libro abierto para mi… puedo ojearlo tranquilamente como este que tengo en mis manos. Dijo cerrándolo de un golpe. En ese mismo instante notó el mismo efecto en su mente, como si alguien terminara de rebuscar en sus recuerdos. –interesante… amigo secreto de Potter para mantener las apariencias con tu padre mortifago, realmente has manchado el nombre de tu familia.

-¡sal de mi mente, no te atrevas a volver a entrar! Exclamó draco amenazadoramente, casi levantándose de su silla. Pero un segundo después se percató del cambio en el rostro de Sean, la seriedad y agresividad que ahora mostraban lo paralizaban.

-crees que acaso me interesa lo que tengas ahí dentro… solo es para divertirme. Y realmente no he entrado en tu mente… por lo menos ahora, todo lo que he dicho es bastante evidente para una persona que observe objetivamente tu comportamiento. Respecto a lo de Potter, el mismo me dijo de tu alianza con él. Realmente estáis muy por debajo de su nivel, es mucho más entretenido con ellos, debo esforzarme un poco como mínimo…

Sean no continuó hablando, simplemente se limitó a observar directamente a Draco como se debatía en el siguiente paso a dar. Permanecieron en silencio. Draco abría sus labios dispuesto a continuar la conversación pero dudaba en sus palabras. Los minutos transcurrieron sin moverse, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo intercambiando miradas y saliendo siempre derrotado el auror. Draco trataba de ocultar el pavor que recorría por su sangre, y en ningún momento se percató del hecho que sus manos apenas habían sangrado a pesar de permanecer atravesadas por dos cuchillos.

-¿quien eres? No eres un mortifago… pero tengo la sensación que podrías torturarme y matarme sin ningún remordimiento. Dijo Draco recobrando su postura, recobrando la lucidez de su mente por completo.

-esa es una pregunta correcta, y por fin una deducción acertada. No soy un mortifago, y quien soy… Sean Anderson, pero podría llamarme Paul Jackson y sería igualmente la misma persona. Dijo Sean mirando de forma escrutadora las reacciones de Draco.

-eres un fantasma… Harry sonrió ante la rápida deducción del auror. –no existes… desde el momento que Dumbledore quiso que fuera así… para ocultarte de Voldemort.

-puede… veo que Snape se ha ido de la lengua, deberé reprenderle su poca fidelidad.

-porque dijiste eso, porque dijiste esa frase… no tiene ningún sentido… nunca trataste de aparentar ser bueno… simplemente… nos manipulaste a todos…

-es hora de irme. Dijo Sean levantándose de la silla de piel negra, quitándose de encima la túnica negra, mostrando la camiseta negra que llevaba encima. Dos pistolas se cruzaban y dos palabras encabezaban la imagen. "sex pistols"

-¡que¡No te puedes ir¡Ahora que iba bien encaminado! No puedes marcharte…

-bien encaminado… si realmente crees que os manipule… a todos. Estás muy equivocado. Creí que serías capaz, pero ya veo que de nuevo me defraudaste. Dijo Sean dejando la varita encima del escritorio. –no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

-déjame hacerte dos preguntas, por favor…

Harry accedió tras desclavar el tercer cuchillo de la mesa y guardarlo en su respectiva funda en su costado derecho.

-¿que le hiciste a Ron?

-¿esa es la gran pregunta? Está bien… le atormenté su memoria para que se descontrolara. Mejor sorprender a unos ingenuos, que a tres personas a la defensiva, no tenía intención de mataros. Dijo Sean acercándose a su lado, colocando dos libros enfrente de él. Hamlet y un cuento invernal. Los abrió, el primero por el punto marcado por la tira verde, y el segundo abrió sin ninguna precisión, una página cualquiera. –a veces manipular a las personas para que no se den cuenta de lo que tienen delante no es tan difícil, simplemente como si fueran marionetas que se mueven a tu antojo.

Harry no esperó ni a la segunda pregunta, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero un metro antes de llegar a ella la voz de Draco resonó en el despacho.

-cuantas veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosas tratamos de engañar al diablo mismo… cuantas veces con el semblante del diablo y la apariencia de acciones terroríficas tratas de engañarnos a nosotros mismos…

Harry se detuvo, y a pesar que no el auror no le pudiera ver sonreía de satisfacción ante el hecho de manipular el texto original.

-nos manipulaste como marionetas… en el cementerio guiándonos por donde querías… como marionetas a tu antojo en ese callejón… tejiendo una telaraña de maldades… pero no engañaste a todos… la visitaste después de ese día verdad? Por eso se comporta de esa forma incomprensible… fuiste a ver a tu hija el mismo día que entregaste la carta hermione… no es verdad... ¿harry?

Draco se giró como pudo para ver como el "extraño" se volvía lentamente con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada. Pero no pudieron intercambiar palabra alguna. Tras Harry la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un hombre pelirrojo con gesto serio y cansado. El rostro de Draco cambió de la satisfacción al pánico, pero Harry tan siquiera se inmutó.

-¡Ron¡NO! Grito Draco antes que el pelirrojo alzara la mirada para evaluar el despacho y sus ocupantes.

* * *

**primero de todo y lo más importante, muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejais!!!** de verdad es una dosis impresionante para seguir escribir e imaginar como pip continuar la historia jajajaa la verdad es que cuesta sin que intenteis matarme por alguna cosa que escribiré jajaja

IMPORTANTE!!!!!! en la primera versión del capitulo, cometí un gran error al no recordar exactamente y no poder consultarlo. pido perdón porque es bastante bestia... los dos libros que harry/sean coloca en la mesa frente a Draco son hamlet, logicamente... y "un cuento invernal" también de shakespeare... si quereis comprovar el porque del error... y a la vez... puede que un gran spoiler... poner "hermione shakespeare" en algun buscador... no voy a poner el que todos conocemos para no hacerle mas publicidad que la pobrecita empresa no es conocida... jajaja creo que en los primeros resultados encontrareis el motivo a simple vista. pido perdon de rodillas por el error, donde estaria mi cabeza...

por cierto... como alguien adivine lo que viene a continuación... lo denuncio por acceder a mi mente de forma ilegal jajaja es broma, pero me sorprenderia muchisimo que lo intuyerais jajajaja intentaré estrujarme la cabeza... aviso que el siguiente capitulo... es de transición hacia algo muy interesante... jajaa que malo soy

un abrazo! cuidense!


	20. humo al amanecer

siento mucho el retraso... demasiado retraso, y también siento el no poder contestar a todos los reviews... como mínimo no he muerto, y la historia tampoco... ya es algo jajajaja pero es que a veces la inspiracion desaparece o no me gusta nada las lineas que escribo... espero que no me mateis cuando termineis de leer el capítulo

no pido disculpas por la demora porque es mucho tiempo para que me las podáis otorgar. espero que os guste el capítulo, por cierto... como siempre es raro de cojones... pero interesante... cuando lo termineis ya vere vuestra opinión jajajajajaja

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**HUMO AL AMANECER **

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o**

El tiempo se congeló en ese despacho

El tiempo se congeló en ese despacho. La mano de Ron aún no había terminado de soltar el pomo de la puerta, su expresión parecía más que sorprendida, confusa. Harry seguía con la misma media sonrisa, sin inmutarse, con la mirada fría e imperturbable. Mientras Draco mostraba pánico en su rostro, las cejas ladeadas, los ojos abiertos sin llegar a exagerar, todo su cuerpo parecía querer moverse en la dirección a la puerta. Pero sus manos parecían de cemento, como si pesaran una tonelada.

En el escritorio descansaba tranquilamente la varita del auror, mientras que entre sus manos los dos libros seguían abiertos exactamente en el punto que Harry los había dejado. Ya fuera por el azar o el destino, la fina tira de tela de color verde esmeralda se deslizaba sinuosamente por las páginas de ambas obras. Cruzaba por encima de la frase que tantos dolores de cabeza había comportado al auror, que tantas veces había releído, y que hacía solo dos segundos que había transformado el significado, prácticamente de forma opuesta. La sinuosa tira de tela terminaba justo en el inicio de una de las frases de la segunda obra, "cuento invernal". La primera palabra era un nombre propio, un nombre recurrente en la vida de Draco, un nombre familiar y que apenas hacia una o dos horas había nombrado el mismo, "Hermione".

En la mente del auror, se repetía una y otra vez los mismos pensamientos, algo que disfrutaría ver si fueran sus inicios en hogwarts. Pero ahora no, no ante la realidad que estaba expuesta ante sus ojos, no ante la verdad que había sido ridiculizado por un "muerto", por un fantasma del pasado.

La sonrisa de Harry parecía triunfal de que le hubiera descubierto. Parecía satisfecho de que por fin alineara todas las piezas del rompecabezas que había creado ante él y los demás, y supiera definitivamente la verdad de la farsa creada hace siete años. Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo analizar esa sonrisa reconocible perfectamente para su antiguo profesor de pociones.

El tiempo volvió a recorrer inexorablemente en ese lugar. Ron soltó el pomo de la puerta haciendo que recorriera algunos centímetros más por su propia inercia, revelando todo el contenido del despacho a sus ojos.

Los gritos de Draco pidiendo que no hiciera nada, que no sacara su varita, clamando al cielo que no cometiera ninguna locura su compañero de trabajo inundaron todo el despacho. Su voz se desgarraba ante cada súplica, su mirada estaba fija en el pelirrojo, intuía que si alguien iba iniciar una batalla sería él.

Pero de golpe, sin saberlo él mismo, la voz de Draco enmudeció por completo. Su rostro estaba desencajado por completo, sus labios permanecían completamente abiertos al ver como Ron movía de un lado al otro su rostro en busca de alguien en ese lugar. Zarandeaba su cabeza, sus ojos no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro, incluso giraba sobre si mismo como si buscara alguna explicación. La expresión de su rostro expresaba perplejidad, mientras el de draco poco a poco se iba relajando sin entender nada.

El antiguo Slytherin desvió un segundo su mirada hasta el revivido "héroe", y la misma media sonrisa seguía luciendo en su rostro, pero no conseguía entender lo que expresaban sus ojos azules. Pero en una fracción de segundo, la sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a una terrible mueca de dolor.

Ron acababa de dar un paso adelante y alzó sus brazos a media altura como un gesto de estar confuso o perdido. Draco veía como el brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo atravesaba el vientre del "extraño", asomando su mano a través de él. La mandíbula del slytherin se desencajó ante ese hecho inexplicable a la vez que gritaba una negación ante la inverosimilidad del hecho que se estaba produciendo.

Ron deslizó su mano por el aire hacia un lado, moviéndose por el vientre de harry, abandonándolo por uno de sus costados. Una débil cortina de humo pareció crearse en el vientre del ahora rubio y volviendo a crear la imagen integra y en perfecto estado de su cuerpo.

-creo que en este momento puedes afirmar otra vez tranquilamente… que soy un fantasma… dijo Harry llamando la atención de su interlocutor. La expresión de dolor había desaparecido con la misma celeridad con la que había aparecido. Draco busca una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, un hechizo, algo que realmente fuera lo suficientemente lógico como para no perder la poca cordura que le restaba en esos momentos.

-¿como es posible?

-no, no, no, no… creí que ya habíamos superado la fase en la que tu preguntabas algo estúpido y yo te respondía de forma irónica. Tanto que habíamos avanzado con tu mente y vuelves al mismo estado que antes… que quieres que haga, tantas oportunidades para redimir tu nulidad de abstracción o imaginación es algo impensable para mí. Lo siento, pero deberé quedar en silencio mientras tu buscas alguna respuesta a tus estúpidas preguntas… dijo con un tono exageradamente dramático al principio, para concluir con su característico sarcasmo.

-pero… antes que el auror pudiera continuar, su mirada se desvió al pelirrojo. Sin percatarse del cambio de situación en el despacho, Ron estaba en frente de él, tras el escritorio, ojeando el informe confidencial que dejó encima la mesa. Con muchísima dificultad consiguió oír un débil susurro del pelirrojo. "donde se habrá metido ahora…"

-¡QUE COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO! ¿Porque no me ve? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Que ha ocurrido Harry? Dijo Draco, sin ocultar en ningún momento sus emociones. El pánico y el terror afectaban a su mirada. Sus ojos carentes de brillo miraban fijamente al "fantasma" en busca de alguna respuesta. Prácticamente suplicaba por una explicación de lo que ocurría entre esas cuatro paredes.

No existió ninguna respuesta, simplemente dibujó una sonrisa fría y maléfica, y dirigió su mirada al escritorio. Draco siguió la dirección en la que apuntaban los ojos aún azules del "extraño".

-seguimos igual… ¿donde demonios está? Susurró Ron para si mismo, volviendo a echar una rápida ojeada al despacho en busca de una nota o algo.

Pero ni el comentario, ni el buscar en su despacho y no encontrar nada peculiar o fuera de lo común fue lo que casi paraliza el corazón de Draco. Sino que el pelirrojo lanzó el expediente sobre el escritorio sin importarle para nada donde hubiera llegado a caer. El objeto inanimado se deslizo por la oscura y fina caoba del escritorio, frenando lentamente. Sin llegar a creer en esa posibilidad, el expediente atravesó tanto las manos como los cuchillos que las inmovilizaban como si simplemente fueran humo. El auror no percibió nada, ninguna sensación, ni frío ni que sus músculos, tendones o huesos se deshicieran al ser traspasados. Sus ojos grises permanecían completamente abiertos, un débil temblor nació en su labio inferior, mientras su miraba parecía evaporarse por completo al centrarse en la figura de su compañero auror.

En ningún momento dejó de posar sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Vio como rodeaba de nuevo el escritorio en busca de la salida de ese despacho. No se inmutó, ni siquiera parpadeó al ver como el cuerpo del "muerto" se evaporaba como si fuera niebla y volvía a un estado aparentemente sólido cuando lo atravesó su compañero sin inmutarse. Lo único que hizo fue agudizar su oído para que las palabras que veía pronunciar a Ron llegaran hasta él.

-me dijiste que estaba aquí dentro… dijo el pelirrojo con un tono frío, como si quisiera recalcar aún más el error que había cometido esa mujer.

-y es verdad, lo vi entrar hace más de media hora y en ningún momento ha salido. Dijo la secretaria, haciendo deslizar la silla con ruedecillas en la que estaba sentada para acercarse a la puerta y asegurarse de la acusación a la que era sometida.

-¿ya has visto tu propio error o te es necesario entrar dentro para comprobarlo?… ¿en ningún momento te has ido de aquí? Terminó preguntando el auror volviendo a mirar hacia el despacho, incluso él parecía estar poco convencido del error de la joven mujer.

-bueno me levanté dos minutos como máximo para ir a buscarme un café… pero si hubiera salido lo hubiera visto, sería demasiada coincidencia que fuera justo en ese preciso instante. Dijo dubitativa, y un poco asustada por la reacción del pelirrojo, últimamente parecía alterado y todos los trabajadores del departamento de aurores era conocedor de ese comportamiento en él.

-coincidencia o azar, es la única posibilidad, nadie podría abandonar un despacho de este departamento sino fuera por la puerta por la que ha entrado…

Las palabras de Ron se ahogaron al cerrar él mismo la puerta. Draco sostuvo la mirada en el trozo de madera carente de vida durante unos segundos, para dirigirla nuevamente al "extraño". Permanecía inmóvil, en silencio, seguía dibujando la misma media sonrisa, y sus ojos azules parecían disfrutar con esa situación.

La respiración del auror se entrecortaba a veces, cambiaba de ritmo con facilidad, parecía debatirse en una lucha interna. Negaba repetitivamente mientras algunas gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo empezaban asomar por su frente.

-bienvenido al mundo de los muertos… Draco… susurró Harry maliciosamente mientras se colocaba tras el escritorio.

Las piernas del auror parecían mostrar signos de flaqueza, su mirada iba de un lado a otro examinando la mirada burlona de su "oponente". Sus ojos parecían nublarse y cruzarse, parecía sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Qué coño me has hecho harry?

-yo… nada… simplemente te has convertido en un fantasma como yo… no deseabas encontrarme para… ¿aprender? Este es el primer paso… dijo con una voz fría y pausada, desafiante y amenazadora. En ningún momento parecía perder la misma media sonrisa que lucía desde hacía varios minutos.

-estoy… estoy… ¿muerto? ¿Cómo es posible? no puede ser… yo… yo… dijo Draco. Parecía la antítesis de quien permanecía totalmente relajado en el otro lado del escritorio. Su voz cambiaba de aguda a grave con facilidad, tartamudeaba, incluso las palabras parecían perderse en su garganta.

-creo que las prioridades de tu vida… han cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Hace una hora solo pensabas en el éxito, en convertirte en un auror brillante y reconocido. En capturarme, pero no entregarme porque te fascinaba conocer y saber mis habilidades.

A cada palabra de Harry, la ansiedad, el pánico y el malestar de draco aumentaban exponencialmente. Las venas de sus ojos parecían hincharse tiñéndolos de rojo, las pupilas se dilataban en exceso. Su respiración caótica prácticamente ya era inexistente y su garganta se ocluía por intensos espasmos. Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que si no fuera por el estado en que se encontraba apreciaría cada latido golpeando su cerebro.

-y ahora solo existe… una única prioridad, un único objetivo, un único anhelo, un solo pensamiento, un solo sentimiento… ella…

No fue necesario que pronunciara su nombre. La intensa mirada de Draco a los ojos azules y fríos bastó para convencerse que no le era necesario entrar en su mente para saber en que pensaba.

-¿acaso crees que lo que intentas respirar es aire? ¿O que tu corazón realmente impulsa tu sangre por todo cuerpo?

-porque… no creí que tu… no puede ser… no es real… no pudiste ma… no noté nada… Draco balbuceaba mientras su mirada poco a poco se nublaba. Solo distinguió la mano de Harry acercarse a su rostro antes de cerrarlos ojos por impotencia y malestar.

Pero un segundo después sintió como se tensaba el cuero cabelludo hacia atrás. Su cabeza fue obligada a retroceder unos centímetros sin demasiada resistencia. En una fracción de segundo, su rostro se golpeó contra la dura caoba de su escritorio. Su pómulo izquierdo permanecía incrustado contra la madera, obligándolo a permanecer en esa posición. Ha pesar de sus esfuerzos por librarse del agarre de su cabello y la inmovilidad de su cabeza, la fuerza que mostraba Harry paralizaba el resto del cuerpo de Draco, incluso a su mente.

El auror notó la lenta y pausada respiración cerca de su oído derecho, expectante y realmente, pavorosa. –buscas respuestas, siempre lo haces, es tu forma de ser y actuar, es tu esencia. Respóndeme a esta pregunta… ¿Por qué sientes… dolor? Dijo Harry con un susurro frío y sarcástico.

Esas últimas cuatro palabras fueron como cuatro descargas en su corazón o en su mente. Todo empezó a unirse en su mente, sus neuronas reaccionaron de manera electrizante uniendo todo lo sucedido, todas las palabras, y por fin, se paraba en analizar todas sus sensaciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, masculló algo inaudible mientras trataba de contener los alaridos de dolor. Notó como se deshacía el agarre sobre su cabello. Su mandíbula permanecía entumecida y dolorida por el fuerte golpe. Notaba el sabor alcalino de la sangre en su boca, acumulándose poco a poco alrededor de su lengua.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar correctamente, su cabeza daba vuelvas y se sentía algo mareado, pero ahora podía asegurar con certeza que era por el golpe, por el dolor. Ante ese hecho se limitó a sonreír, una sonrisa infantil y estúpida.

-porque eres un maldito manipulador… porque simplemente creas una telaraña de hilos para hacer danzar a quien quieras a tu antojo… porque estoy vivo… estoy vivo… vivo… repitió cada vez más débil mirando como sus manos seguían inmovilizadas por los afilados cuchillos.

-y ella es tu prioridad… tu primer pensamiento… tu primer deseo…

Draco volvió su mirada nuevamente a Harry, analizando su expresión. La media sonrisa seguía luciendo en sus labios, pero estaba sorprendido por el júbilo y la diversión que expresaba su mirada.

El "extraño" ladeó su cabeza a un lado y al otro, como si calentara su cuello y dejara de estar en tensión. Dio un paso atrás separándose levemente de la mesa, observando como Draco volvía a incorporarse del todo y obtener una posición más cómoda en su situación.

-bienvenido al mundo de los muertos… bienvenido a mi mundo… pronunció Harry en tono solemne. Alzó su brazo derecho, agrupando las yemas de sus dedos. Draco iba a realizarle una pregunta cuando enmudeció al ver que sus ojos azules empezaban a consumirse por intensas llamas verdes en su interior.

Un simple chasquido de dedos, esa fue la única acción que realizó Harry. Ni un conjuro, ni un hechizo, ni grandes movimientos, ni la necesidad de una varita. Draco observó fascinado como todo lo que le rodeaba empezaba a difuminarse, a nublarse lentamente a excepción de él y su intensa mirada verde esmeralda que volvía a brillar con vigorosidad.

Los muebles, las paredes, el techo, incluso la luz que entraba por las ventanas parecía estar cambiando bajo un simple chasquido de dedos. Detrás de Harry, Draco miró fascinado como la librería que el mismo había hecho colocar, repleta de libros e informes, pero con algunos huecos, se transformaba dejando en su lugar otra librería totalmente diferente. Rebosaba de libros, ediciones y tamaños que nunca había visto en su vida. No existía ni un solo hueco, desde el suelo hasta el techo, la librería ocupaba toda la pared, hecha de madera noble y exquisito acabado.

-iba distraída y… una voz femenina y familiar alertó de la presencia de una mujer a su izquierda. Al girar su rostro en esa dirección quedó consternado. No había rastro de las paredes de su despacho, la puerta por la que había entrado él y también Ron había desaparecido. En su lugar, dos ventanas permitían la entrada de la luz del sol, a través de las cuales podía admirar un enorme y algo descuidado jardín. Al fijarse en la persona que había llamado su atención tardó unos segundos en reconocerla, era la mujer con la que había topado esa misma mañana. El mismo cabello, las mismas facciones, la misma mirada familiar.

-pero tú… como…

Pero otra voz inconfundible resonó detrás de él, creyendo que sería imposible que estuviera implicado, como mínimo de esa manera. –maldita sea draco, por tu culpa acabo de perder 50 galeones con Potter. Sin duda la racha de fortuna de los gryffindors nunca cesa si potter está involucrada en ello.

Al volverse ciento ochenta grados como pudo por la inmovilización que sufrían aún sus manos, se topó con su mentor y jefe de casa en hogwarts. Snape permanecía inmóvil, casi apoyado contra una puerta que había sustituido las ventanas de su despacho. Su característica nariz aguileña, su cabello negro y grasiento hacían imposible la equivocación. La expresión de su rostro mostraba indignación, pero sobretodo lo había defraudado, era un claro signo de que el profesor estaba inmerso en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-harry…

-acaso no te acuerdas ni de alguien de tu propia familia… Malfoy? Pronunció la mujer, evitando que pudiera preguntar que estaba pasando. Pero la curiosidad en parte le estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Draco se limitó a volver a mirada nuevamente a la mujer con la que se había topado. Examinándola de arriba a bajo, buscando algún detalle que revelara su identidad, porque a pesar de las palabras de la mujer, el sabía que la conocía de algo.

-también me has hecho perder 50 galeones… y eso no te lo perdonaré, confiábamos en ti… y también en Snape… nos habéis defraudado… pronunció con un tono de voz meloso y seductor. En ese momento Draco hubiera podido ver la expresión de incredulidad y diversión que mostraba Harry ante esa actitud.

-si Draco… nos has defraudado… de Snape nos lo imaginamos, es habitual con su torpeza genética pero no de ti… dijo una voz fría y agresiva tras de él.

El auror trató por todos los medios de ser capaz de visualizar el hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras, pero nuevamente, sus manos aún permanecían fijas y paralizadas. Al comprobar que esa tarea era imposible volvió a centrar su mirada en harry.

La media sonrisa del "extraño" fue como una señal que había pasado algo por alto, fue parecido a una intuición. No pasó un segundo en percatarse de un cambio de tonalidad, un rosa chicle que no recordaba haber visto antes. Al girar su rostro deshaciendo, el ya recurrente camino, se topó con la misteriosa mujer.

Lucía su característico rosa chicle como tonalidad de cabello, las facciones se habían transformado, incluso se estaba deshaciendo de la ropa que vestía antes dejando a la vista su camiseta preferida. Los mismos ojos lo miraban de forma curiosa y entretenida, como si disfrutara del estado confuso en el que volvía estar inmerso.

-Nimphadora Tonks… tu…

-muerta es la palabra.

-100 galeones he perdido por tu culpa… demostrabas ciertas habilidades como alumno, como auror… no demasiadas. Dijo una voz familiar, en la misma dirección en la que estaba Severus. Pero mucho más cerca, prácticamente a la altura de su oído.

-¡profesor Lupin! Exclamó Draco reaccionando al instante, borrando de su mente cualquier pregunta preparada con anterioridad. El auror miraba fijamente la sonrisa que lucía también el licántropo, exactamente igual a los demás presentes en la habitación. Remus, ni siquiera lo miraba directamente, tenía la vista fija en el "extraño".

Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de realizar la misma pregunta, algo estúpida y carente de importancia al ser evidente la respuesta, la misma voz fría y agresiva resonó tras de él.

-ojala te destroce el dolor… me has hecho perder 500 galeones en una sola mañana, por no decir en un par de horas…

Al girarse para descubrir al poseedor de ese tono de voz amenazante, pasó por alto el vano intento de Remus de ocultar el ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo.

-¡tú! Pronunció Draco asustado al recordar la última imagen que tenía de esa persona. – ¡Sirius Black! El auror tragó lentamente, recordaba que solo fue un error del ministerio, pero aún tenía gravadas en su mente la palabra asesino.

-yo de ti… no movería ni un centímetro tus manos o gritarás de dolor… harry podría dejarte sin querer sin la posibilidad de moverlas. Dijo lentamente, confiriendo un aura de misterio a toda la situación.

Draco siguió la mirada de Sirius hasta sus propias manos clavadas en la mesa. Los dedos del "extraño" envolvieron con fuerza la empuñadura de ambos cuchillos. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula a la espera de notar el frío y desgarrador filo recorrer nuevamente sus manos. Su rostro dibujaba una mueca miedosa ante lo que iba a suceder. Su mente estaba concentrada en no permitir que se moviera ni uno de sus dedos.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente hasta que una gran carcajada de todos los que le rodeaban en ese lugar llegó a sus oídos. Abrió sus ojos totalmente confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Abarcó todas las direcciones posibles en apenas un segundo, viendo como alguno de ellos se llevaba sus manos a su estomago tratando de no caer ante el ataque de risa que parecían sufrir. Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como Snape, sonreía sin ningún complejo, nunca lo había visto mostrar esa actitud en su vida.

Al volver la mirada a Harry este reía sin ningún complejo, empuñando en sus manos los dos cuchillos cubiertos de su propia sangre, goteando alguna gota rebelde. Incluso parecía necesitar apoyarse a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

-un día de estos… me explicaras como te iba a doler… si… si ni eras capaz de sentir que tus propias manos estaban allí. Dijo Sirius entre carcajadas.

-¿y tu eres todo un Malfoy? ¿Todo un slytherin? ¿Todo un auror del ministerio? Preguntaba sarcásticamente Remus mientras se acercaba a Tonks entre risas.

Draco volvió su mirada nuevamente al "extraño". Este dejaba caer los dos sangrientos cuchillos encima la mesa. Mientras el ruido metálico, casi absorbido por completo por la mesa, despertaba al auror de su confusión. Miró algo asustado y compungido los dorsos de sus manos. Las profundas heridas alagardas estaban allí, la sangre empezaba a brotar rápidamente por la palma de su mano y extenderse por la oscura madera de ese escritorio completamente diferente al suyo.

El ruido de las carcajadas iba cesando, sobretodo la sonoridad con la cual reía Sirius, el más escandaloso de todos ellos. –toma. Dijo Harry alargando su mano con un pequeño frasco de cristal entre sus dedos.

El auror miraba sin saber que hacer con el contenido azul metálico del pequeño frasco, intercambia la dirección de su mirada entre los dedos de Harry y sus ojos. Quedó paralizado al ver que habían vuelto al tono azul, frío e impenetrable de antes.

-bébetelo… es una poción cicatrizadora bastante potente, no quedará ni una pequeña cicatriz. Como mínimo si te lo tomas ahora. Y no te preocupes, ellos la han utilizado varias veces. Digamos que tengo tendencia atravesar con mis cuchillos a mis aliados… a mis amistades… dijo Harry, susurrando el tramo final de su explicación. Acercó el pequeño frasco a los labios de Draco.

De forma insegura y desconfiada bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago. El auror percibió como sus brazos empezaban arder, ha aumentar de temperatura exponencialmente. Miró asustado al "extraño", pero él únicamente se limitó a bajar la mirada en dirección a sus manos agujereadas.

Draco imitó su gestó y miró sorprendido como su carne y su piel iban reconstruyéndose rápidamente. Segundos después únicamente débiles gotas rojizas cubrían el lugar donde los afilados cuchillos que descansaban unos centímetros enfrente de él, lo habían atravesado.

-bienvenido al mundo de los muertos draco… supongo que empiezas a entender como mínimo el significado. Voy a por algo de beber, creo que estaremos bastante tiempo. Dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras abandonaba la habitación.

El auror empezó a mirar a cada uno de ellos. Demorándose mucho más tiempo en Snape y Tonks, como si fueran las opciones más fiables para explicarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Al intentar girarse y admirar por completo la habitación en la que se encontraba, sus manos no respondieron a su movimiento. Simplemente fueron arrastradas por la madera como objetos inanimados unidos a sus brazos. Sus manos totalmente paralizadas y sin la capacidad de reaccionar parecían unos pesos muertos que hacían torpes sus movimientos. Rápidamente con una mirada de enigmática, fijo sus ojos en su antiguo jefe de casa esperando su ayuda.

-Harry no te lo ha comentado, pero hasta dentro de unos minutos no recuperaran su movilidad… nuestras pociones no llegan a la perfección, siempre tienen algún defecto o alguna excepción. Dijo Severus sin inmutarse ni moverse, simplemente se quedó observando, volviendo a su expresión inexistente y confiada.

-será mejor que te sientes en el sofá, como mínimo descansaras tu cuerpo. Ya nos imaginamos que tu mente no se detiene en ningún momento, supongo que únicamente cuando Harry te manipula o te aterroriza. Dijo Remus señalando el cómodo sofá que ocupaba una de las paredes de la habitación.

En el corto trayecto en el que fue acompañado, Draco trató de evaluar cada detalle del lugar. Las bibliotecas repletas de libros, el cómodo sofá al que se dirigía, y sobretodo la misteriosa entrada que daba acceso a unas escaleras de piedra.

-¿donde estamos? Preguntó Draco mientras le ayudaban a sentarse.

-no se… creo que en una habitación, pero supongo que puedo equivocarme al estar muerto. Dijo Sirius riendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra el escritorio aún manchado con la sangre del auror. Remus y Tonks dejaron escapar sendas sonrisas antes de sentarse uno a cada lado del auror.

-Draco, debes tener muchísimas preguntas, algunas que crees importantes y otras que no tanto… ¿quieres un consejo? No te equivoques en el orden de efectuarlas. Supongo que has comprobado que sucede cuando no está conforme con las preguntas que se le hacen. Dijo Snape mientras apoyaba su espalda contra una de las pocas paredes libres de la habitación.

-¿sabéis porque los ojos de Harry parecían consumirse en llamas verdes y después volvían a ser azules?

-¿Qué? Preguntó Remus totalmente sorprendido sin entender a lo que se refería. Nunca había visto semejante suceso en todo el tiempo que llevaban en el valle de Godric.

-primer error, te equivocaste de persona en quien buscar una respuesta. Dijo Severus con un tono frío y cínico.

-¿no lo visteis? ¿Severus? Tanto Tonks como Sirius también negaron rápidamente al no entender exactamente a lo que se refería. –pero es imposible… cuando me llevó a este despacho, sus ojos se encendieron, llamas verdes consumieron sus ojos azules, y dolieron a tomar la misma tonalidad de siempre, ¿acaso no lo visteis?

-no lo vieron porque estaban pendientes de tus reacciones, no de las de Harry. No se lo está inventando, es verdad.

-eso… es imposible… hechizamos sus lentes de contacto para que bajo ningún hechizo pudieran revelar su característico verde esmeralda. Él mismo conjuró gran parte de los hechizos. Dijo Sirius, esperando una respuesta de su eterno rival.

-no lo se con seguridad, pero creo que está relacionado con su ascendencia… con sus antepasados. Pero no es ningún hechizo, eso te lo puedo asegurar Black.

-me voy dos minutos ¿y ya habláis mal de mí? Normalmente tardáis cinco minutos en atreveros en hacer cualquier comentario, sobretodo por miedo hacia mi persona. Dijo Harry sarcásticamente, mientras empujaba con la cadera la puerta que daba al salón de la casa empuñando cuatro cervezas, una botella con un líquido dorado pero translúcido y dos vasos de cristal bastante grandes y pesados.

-Draco dijo…

-que mis ojos parecieron arder entre llamas verde escarlata… lo se, no estoy sordo, ni soy estúpido… Severus tiene en parte razón, tiene que ver con mi linaje. Llega un momento cuando utilizo cualquier hechizo de magia antigua, que conlleve un gran esfuerzo, que pierdo el control sobre mi poder mágico y sin poder evitarlo, las lentes de contacto azul parecen deshacerse y consumirse como si el fuego las abrasara sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Realmente solo fui consciente de ello hace poco, y he de admitir que casi me delata en la madriguera. Suerte del pequeño incendio que provoqué, hizo imposible que nadie se fijara en ello. Explicó Harry mientras dejaba todo encima la mesa.

-¿que hechizo realizaste para…

-no quieres saberlo Draco… es algo que aún se escapa de tu imaginación. Interrumpió Severus la pregunta del auror. Sabía que no encontraría ninguna respuesta, solamente un comentario agresivo y mordaz como contestación.

-¡estoy de acuerdo con el murciélago! Pronunció Harry con un tono alegre y bastante cómico mientras lanzaba al aire una de las cervezas a Sirius. –realmente esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacerme… tu primera pregunta será la más decisiva de todas, sobretodo porque determinará la veracidad de mis siguientes respuestas…

Draco miró a su alrededor, ninguno parecía nervioso, ninguno parecía incómodo con la situación, ninguno lo miraba directamente. En cambio, el auror solo hacía que suplicar con la mirada que alguien le encaminara en el camino correcto. Su única posibilidad era su mentor y jefe de casa, pero este ni siquiera le había mirado un solo segundo, solo prestaba atención al "extraño".

Harry ni siquiera tomaba enserio la situación, simplemente se dedicaba a repartir las otras dos cervezas a Remus y Tonks que las aceptaron sin dudar. El silencio que rodeaba el cubículo en el que se encontraban era denso e inquietante para Draco, prácticamente era otra presencia con nombre propio. Un único tintineo de los vaso de cristal al chocar entre si, fue lo único que perturbó el ambiente. Harry alargó su mano hasta hacerse con la varita del auror. Realizó una débil floritura con ella, y de la punta emergieron pequeños cubitos de hielo que empezaron a llenar por igual ambos vasos.

Draco seguía inmerso en su propia introspección en busca de alguna pregunta vital, no quería decepcionarlo, porque comprendía que estaba en esa situación con una sola oportunidad, y no existía margen de error. Pregunta por pregunta iba descartando posibilidades como si acabara de crear una lista imaginaria en su mente. Una y otra vez resonaba la fría voz del "extraño", "decisiva de todas… determinará la veracidad…" solamente eran esas seis palabras que parecían bloquear su mente.

Sirius, Remus y tonks, abrieron sendas cervezas girando el tapón metálico que las mantenía herméticamente cerradas. Como si crearan un camino ficticio ante él, su rostro se iluminó ante la única posibilidad que le quedaba. Era todo o nada, verdad o mentira, mantener intacta toda su memoria o que desapareciera todo lo ocurrido desde el momento que entró en su propio despacho, sabía que esa era la consecuencia al errar.

-Voldemort sigue vivo. Afirmó con seguridad el auror mientras veía como Harry vertía el líquido dorado dentro de los dos vasos de cristal. Con un solo movimiento de la varita uno de los vasos llegó hasta las manos de Severus. Acto seguido, "el extraño" miró intensamente a Draco, luciendo su media sonrisa cínica y agresiva, incomodándolo y alterando su ritmo cardíaco.

No movía ni un milímetro sus manos, no pronunció ningún hechizo. Simplemente, la varita empezó a levitar en dirección al rubio junto al vaso de cristal lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada del futuro receptor de ambos objetos. –sin duda va a ser muy divertido… la única pregunta correcta era la que tu mismo supieras responder. Acabas de hacerme perder 200 galeones, las deudas de Sirius como mínimo se han reducido. Dijo Harry mientras guardaba cuidadosamente los dos cuchillos en sus respectivas fundas, y se deshacía del arnés con suma facilidad depositándolo encima del escritorio.

La satisfacción de no haber errado por enésima vez ante la presencia temible y amenazadora de su oponente, inundó el cuerpo de Draco. Guardó su varita y dio un largo trago al líquido dorado de su vaso, sin cuestionarse la procedencia o composición de este. No tardó ni un segundo en notar el vibrante y profundo ardor que nació en la boca de su estomago y ascendió dominando por completo el bienestar de su esófago, como si un incendio acabara de declararse en su interior.

-es whisky… pero escocés… muggle… realmente más potente en el primer trago que el whisky de fuego, los efectos de después ya varían según la persona. Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio, cruzando sus piernas y descorchando su propia cerveza y engullir bastante cantidad en poco tiempo.

Draco se limitaba a mirar como los dos trozos de hielo empezaban a fundirse y resquebrajarse continuamente entre la bebida alcohólica. Una sonrisa se le escapó sin entender su procedencia, pero la expresión alegre desapareció por completo al entender sus propias palabras de hacia un solo minuto.

-por eso estás… estáis… vivos. Por Voldemort… susurró el auror mientras iba uniendo uno a uno sus pensamientos configurando una extraña telaraña en su mente. Repasando todos los hechos acontecidos, todas las frases sin sentido. Miró intensamente a Harry en busca de respuestas.

-es largo de explicar, ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día no te preocupes. Pero resumiendo, otra profecía en la que yo erraría en mi intento de terminar con Voldemort. Un gran mago urdió un plan para que no muriera ese día, pero todo el mundo, incluso él, pensara que perdí la vida como un héroe al matarlo. Y lo siguiente te lo puedes imaginar… dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza.

Draco trato de analizar las expresiones de cada uno que le rodeaban. Ninguno parecía molesto, enfadado, furioso… ante el pasado. Tenía la sensación que lo aceptaba sin remordimientos, sin preguntarse que hubiera otro modo de llevar a cabo ese plan.

-como planeáis… perdón… ¿como hicisteis para que parecieran reales vuestras muertes? Tenéis todos una tumba en el cementerio de hogsmeade, y excepto el profesor Lupin, vi como enterraban vuestros cuerpos… claro que Sirius fue tragado por el velo… ¿como podéis explicarlo?

-Severus… simplemente pronunció Harry ese nombre haciendo que el profesor de pociones dejara escapar un bufido a modo de protesta.

-es simple… cadáveres de mortifagos… oh vamos draco, deja de mostrarte sorprendido. ¿Pensaste que esa posibilidad no sería lógica por lo maquiavélico del asunto? Si nadie llega a ver el cuerpo sin vida de Tonks, y sobretodo el de Harry, hubieran nacido rumores de que seguían vivos, etcétera… mejor hechizar otros cuerpos y que ocuparan su lugar. Sin duda, si exhumaran los cuerpos de ellos dos tendrían una gran sorpresa.

-pero yo vi el cuerpo en la enfermería…

-Harry nunca volvió a hogwarts tras la batalla, terminó directamente aquí. No quería arriesgarme a no tener la posibilidad de hacer el cambio de los cuerpos. Demasiadas explicaciones habría tenido que dar para quedarme a solas con Harry y llevármelo, sin contar claro esta que en esos momentos estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Draco permaneció en silencio analizando cada palabra de su mentor. No el significado oculto, o posibles contradicciones que le llevaran a encontrar una mentira escondida entre todo ese discurso. Sino simplemente analizó el motivo que utilizara Harry para dirigirse a él, cuando siempre había utilizado su apellido y en un tono despectivo y frío.

-simplemente os limitasteis a engañarnos, para engañar a todos los mortifagos.

-te equivocas Draco. Se os engaño para alejaros totalmente de los mortifagos, que toda la orden creyera que las fuerzas de los seguidores de Voldemort eran mínimas y no suponían ningún peligro. Se os manipuló de tal forma que mi nombre fuera un tabú, que nadie buscara una respuesta a lo que sucedió, que simplemente aceptarais la versión de Severus y no os preguntarais nada en absoluto. Dijo Harry mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y también el encendedor plateado. Exhaló varias veces el humo ante la atenta mirada de Draco, asegurándose que estuviera perfectamente encendido el cigarrillo.

-harry… ¿en serio piensas que me voy a creer esta versión edulcorada? No se, lo digo porque yo sigo diciendo chorradas al respecto, tu también, y así demoramos más el momento de decir… Alejasteis a la orden, a cualquiera que sirviera de ayuda porque sabías que habrá una masacre y las únicas vidas que tú aceptas a regañadientes que estén a tu lado para combatir son la de ellos cuatro. Porque la gran guerra realmente se ha terminado, y estoy seguro que tu único pensamiento es arrancarle la vida a Voldemort sea como sea, y no tienes problemas en cuantos cadáveres te rodearan en el momento de terminar con él. Aguardas el momento en que aparezca una señal de Voldemort para iniciar una única batalla que finalizara con su existencia, y no tienes claro si tu vida correrá la misma suerte… por eso apareció Sean…

-fuera…

-harry… espera… nosotros también tenemos que decir muchas cosas respecto a lo acontecido. Pronunció Remus al ver la seriedad y firmeza de la pronunciación de una única palabra. El licántropo desvió la mirada a la puerta y como el pomo giraba lentamente bajo la mano de Snape. Tanto Tonks como Sirius, empezaban a incorporarse lentamente deseando que Remus hiciera lo mismo en unos segundos.

-necesito hablar a solas con él…

Draco vio como todos desfilaban ante él bajo el mandato "dictatorial" de Harry. El auror trató de estudiar las acciones del "muerto", como parecía frío e indisciplinado en algunos momentos. Pero realmente le sorprendía el respeto, y hasta cierto punto miedo, que mostraban hacia él.

-te has acercado demasiado a la realidad, pero has cometido algunos errores… dijo mientras de sus fosas nasales ermegía lentamente el humo de su cigarrillo. –creía que tardarías más en darte cuenta.

-he descubierto este talento siendo auror… se me da muy bien colocar las piezas en su sitio y adivinar su significado…

-siempre que esas piezas sean reales… dijo Harry cortando su intento de narcisismo, haciendo un movimiento con la mano y acercándose la cerveza medio vacía de Sirius para darle un trago bastante largo.

-vamos… no intentes el mismo truco una y otra vez, no siempre te funcionará… hacer sucumbir la mente de tus adversarios con dudas, suficientemente importantes…

-¿sabes porque estás aquí? Preguntó súbitamente Harry cortando por completo un locuaz y recreado discurso del auror.

El silenció volvió a invadir toda la sala, cada uno de sus rincones, ahogando el aire que ambos respiraban. Únicamente se oía el fuego que consumía el cigarrillo lentamente. De golpe, Draco empezó a dar vueltas, a ir de un lado a otro sin motivo alguno. Su rostro, sus manos, sus músculos parecían en tensión.

-jaque mate, strike, gol por toda la escuadra… o expresándome en términos mágicos… acabo de atrapar la snitch delante de tus narices… ¿aún no has aprendido a no cantar victoria hasta estar completamente seguro? Solo lo digo porque acabo de tirar todo tu maravilloso puzzle con cuatro palabras… dijo sarcásticamente Harry mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-¿Por qué me trajiste?

-de acuerdo… voy a explicártelo porque esos cuatro se olvidaron… toda pregunta que quieras que conteste será la última en tener respuesta, a excepción que tu mismo encuentres la respuesta… te canses o me canse… sin duda te recomiendo que no suceda la última. Lo digo porque Remus está haciendo un estudio sobre mi persona y las principales conclusiones son… o terminas clavado a algo o terminas desmayado… no se, es un vicio que tengo últimamente…

-lo he entendido….

-¡perfecto! Eso quiere decir que eliminamos la posibilidad que te canses… claro que las otras no… dijo Harry en tu tono divertido y tenebroso, mezclando pronunciaciones y énfasis en diferentes. En vez de proseguir con su explicación, permaneció en silencio y dio otro largo trago a la cerveza hasta terminarla.

-me parece extraño que no preguntes como llegaste hasta aquí, deberías atribuirlo a magia como mínimo… dijo Harry con cierto tono cómico y bastante frustrante para el auror. Este solo se limitó a soplar exasperado, en ningún momento creyó que podría llegar a tales dimensiones de confusión. Admitía la habilidad extraordinaria de crear oscuridad y niebla alrededor de una respuesta. Era tan densa que nadie podría entrever la respuesta sin parar atención a cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

-la verdad, yo, y más aún viendo la cara de incredulidad que escenificaste en el momento que la mano de Ron atravesó mi pecho, no dejaría de hacer preguntas. De todas las posibilidades, esa era impensable.

-¿como fuiste capaz de llevarme hasta aquí atravesando toda la seguridad del ministerio y sin que ningún momento notara la diferencia? Dijo Draco interrumpiendo el discurso de Harry súbitamente ante el estupor del ahora rubio.

-te acercas, pero vas en una dirección errónea. No se lo digas nadie, pero voy a formularte la pregunta correcta. ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en el ministerio de magia y llevarme hasta aquí sin que me enterara…

-Harry, no intentes manipularme, no me creeré que fuiste capaz de saltarte toda la seguridad del ministerio…

-¿Cómo hiciste para hacer una réplica de mi despacho sin ni siquiera conocerlo?

-basta, es imposible. No es el lugar más inexpugnable del mundo, pero no existe la posibilidad de realizar todo lo que tú enumeras.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste para eludir a mi secretaria…

-detente…

Harry simplemente chasqueó los dedos, y todas las paredes volvieron a cambiar hasta conseguir exactamente la misma decoración que el despacho de Draco. Cada mueble, libro y documento estaban allí en la exacta posición que Draco rememoraba en su mente. Pero el auror se percató que su despacho era más pequeño que la biblioteca en la que se encontraba hacia solo unos segundos. Lentamente se acercó hasta la pared más cercana a su posición, y al alargar su mano para palpar la nueva construcción, quedó sorprendido al comprobar que era una mera ilusión. Sus dedos atravesaban sin ninguna dificultad el sólido muro que el recordaba.

-¿Cuándo accediste a mi despacho para crear esta copia? Es impresionante… dijo con voz temblorosa y ausente.

-en el mismo momento que te despediste de Ginny en el ascensor.

-no seas presumido… en tan poco tiempo… no es viable una copia tan perfecta. Dijo admirando cada detalle de su falso despacho.

-no alardeo de una copia perfecta y mucho menos del tiempo en realizarla. Sobretodo cuando es menor, y no es una copia.

Draco lo miró con escepticismo. –puede que no esté a tu nivel, algo obvio dada la situación en la que nos dejaste a los tres, y más aún viendo esta artimaña. Puede que no entienda lo que realizas, y más aún el como… pero no creo que empiece a admirarte ahora por un hechizo de magia antigua.

-es más sencillo de lo que crees… simplemente es una imagen en tiempo real de tu despacho proyectada en tu mente. Seria interesante que pudiera hacerlo a muchas personas a la vez para evitar las lentillas y el rubio de mi cabello, para ocultarme. Pero solamente puedo realizarlo sobre una única persona. Muy útil para engañar a un individuo, desgraciadamente inútil ante un grupo.

-creo que tu muerte ha afectado seriamente a tu ego, por no decir a tus mentiras, como mínimo antes no solías decirlas…

-de acuerdo… dijo misteriosamente harry mientras dibujaba una cínica sonrisa. Cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente justo antes de desvanecerse ante los ojos de Draco. Ningún ruido, ni el característico plof de una aparición, simplemente desapareció junto a la imagen del despacho del auror.

Malfoy volvió admirar la magnifica biblioteca pero sencilla en la que se encontraba, repleta de libros i pergaminos perfectamente ordenados. "digno de Granger" pensó Draco para si mismo.

Pero un segundo después un muró viejo, con pintura ocre envejecida y seriamente perjudicada se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros de su nariz. Empezó a oír un débil ruido de agua y un lejano murmullo de conversación. Un segundo después pronunciaba el nombre del muerto solicitando ayuda.

-Draco atraviesa el muro y descubre si es realidad o ficción… dijo con un tono travieso y maléfico. Alargando la última sílaba eternamente.

El auror hizo caso a las indicaciones, y sin ningún miedo atravesó el muro como si fuera una densa capa de niebla. Al tener nítida la imagen de la estancia donde estaba le pareció sumamente conocida.

Era un baño, sencillo, sin ninguna ornamentación barroca o recargada. Sin griferia de oro ni mármol perfectamente pulido como la mansión de su infancia. La bañera empezaba a humear por el agua caliente que caía de un grifo cercano. Al girar su mirada hacia la derecha, la sonrisa cínica y juguetona de Harry se clavó en su mente. Pero el brillo extrañamente perverso de sus ojos azules hizo que reaccionara inmediatamente y giró 180 grados.

La puerta que se encontraba frente a él se abrió, el pomo era sujeto por una fina mano de mujer. Pelirroja, envuelta en un albornoz blanco creando un contraste más acentuado del color de su cabello en aquella instantánea idílica y tenebrosa a la vez para el auror.

La mujer atravesó el cuerpo de Draco como si fuera una nube más del vaho que empezaba a rodear el baño. –Ginny… pronunció débilmente mientras la seguía con la mirada.

-creo que hoy era el día que terminaba antes de trabajar… susurró mordazmente Harry tratando de contener la risa ante la mirada perdida del auror.

La pelirroja alargó sus finos dedos hasta el nudo que mantenía cerrada la única prenda que vestía en ese momento. Estiró de uno de los extremos, deshaciendo el lazo ante los ojos desorbitados y a la vez avergonzados del auror. Dejó entrever uno de sus hombros desnudos antes que la imagen se evaporara aceleradamente.

El color pálido y la expresión fría característica de Draco habían desaparecido para dar paso a un rojo intenso y un balbuceo incomprensible.

-ahora crees que sea posible, o sigue siendo solamente palabrería. Dijo Harry haciendo que el auror se percatara del regreso a la realidad de la biblioteca.

Pero el rojo vergüenza dio paso al rojo furia ante el ridículo por el que acababa de pasar. Su mente no contempló lo que iba hacer, solamente un impulso animal ante la situación. Como un león con el orgullo herido, atacó queriendo recuperar su honor. Agarró su varita, alargó su brazo apuntando a su objetivo. Apenas les separaban metro y medio.

Pero antes que pudiera pronunciar cualquier hechizo, la mano izquierda de harry envolvió la muñeca de draco. Con otro movimiento sorpresivo, Harry alargo sus feroces dedos hasta la garganta del auror. Aprisionándola, cortando la respiración, impidiendo que pudiera tragar ante el peligro en el que se haya inmerso.

Los ojos azules de Harry volvieron arder con verdes llamas. La expresión de terror de Draco aumentaba exponencialmente. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca también abierta mientras sus labios se tensionaban en busca de alguna diminuta cantidad de aire. La mano libre del auror intentaba liberar del agarre que estaba sometido su cuello.

En apenas unos segundos, los ojos de Draco se volvieron blancos como la nieve, pero sus esfuerzos para liberarse nunca cesaron. Parecía en trance, en alguna oscura pesadilla en la que fuera torturado hasta la muerte por los gritos ahogados por la falta de aire. La luz de toda la habitación parecía consumirse rápidamente como la vida del auror.

La misma intensidad en el silencio de aquel lugar, como la serenidad que aparentaba Harry. Draco parecía incapacitado para mantenerse en pie por voluntad propia. El agresor parecía realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero su rostro y mirada parecían impasibles, como si su mente pudiera contener cualquier reacción involuntaria para mantener el control de la situación.

Repentinamente, los dedos de Harry se relajaron por completo y el cuerpo del auror cayó como un saco de arena. Sin rebotar en el suelo ni un milímetro, como si su cuerpo hubiera aumentado su carga hasta toneladas. El "extraño" miraba el cuerpo inmóvil impasible mientras sus ojos verdes volvían a desvanecerse.

Sin preocuparse por el estado de Draco se acercó a la ventana, abriendo de par en par los cristales que lo separaban del aroma de la naturaleza que rodeaba la casa de sus padres. Simplemente se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, sacó uno de sus cigarrillos junto a su encendedor. Un débil sonido fue el único aviso de una lechuza blanca e imponente antes de colocarse encima de una de sus rodillas. Con sonrisa melancólica miró al infinito.

Draco abrió los ojos, una luz anaranjada quemaba las paredes de la biblioteca. Tosió varias veces recordando todo lo acontecido y sobretodo la ausencia de aire. Pero en la última contracción de sus pulmones, una minúscula mancha de sangre difuminada apareció en el suelo. Instintivamente se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, tiñéndose débilmente de rojo y haciendo perceptible un pequeño gusto alcalino en su boca.

En ese momento apreció que en realidad no estaba muerto, simplemente acababa de despertar de la inconsciencia. Al tratar de rememorar lo ocurrido pareció que su mente fuera atravesada por un millar de finas agujas torturándolo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza del dolor y se retorció lentamente por el suelo.

-yo de ti no lo haría, hay imágenes que mejor no recordar. Dijo una voz tranquila e impasible.

Al alzar la mirada para encontrar el lugar de donde vino esa voz, se topo con la imagen de Harry expulsando el aire de un cigarrillo mientras en la lejanía el sol parecía desaparecer. Una lechuza blanca parecía dormitar en una de sus rodillas.

-Harry…

-no digas nada, no existen palabras adecuadas para este momento.

-pero cuanto llevo…

-no solo unas horas… casi un día… son las siete de la mañana. Bienvenido a un nuevo día, para ti… uno con un nuevo significado para tu vida. Dijo el "extraño". En la mente del auror apareció la media sonrisa típica de Sean, de un "muerto", o de quien fuera.

-no intentes recordar lo que ha pasado desde que viste a Ginny y luego perdiste el control. No intentes pensar el porque querías matarme e ibas a pronunciar la maldición imperdonable. No intentes buscar unas respuestas, innecesarias y sin ninguna importancia. Solamente preguntante que es la única cosa que no permitirías que ocurriera y no habría limites en tus acciones para evitarlo. Esa es la última pieza de un puzzle que nunca has querido ver…

-¿porque me has traído aquí?

-sabes la respuesta Draco, pero aún no eres consciente de ella…

Tras decir esas últimas palabras. Harry lanzó el cigarrillo al jardín, Hedwig aleteó fuertemente alzando el vuelo en la misma dirección del sol. Al tratar de moverse, el extraño transformó su figura humana en un felino enorme, fuerte y elegante. De intensos ojos verde esmeralda y de pelaje negro como el azabache. Abrió sus fauces mostrando cada uno de sus dientes, pero no de forma agresiva, sino desperezándose. Pareció como si se dejará caer por el alfeizar de la ventana pero no hizo ningún ruido al aterrizar sobre la hierba que rodeaba la casa, húmeda por el rocío matutino.

El auror se incorporó con las pocas fuerzas que aún albergaba en su interior. Vio a través de la ventana como la figura felina avanzaba lentamente por el extenso jardín desapareciendo en las sombras del bosque más cercano, siempre vigilado por el elegante vuelo de su fiel lechuza.

Minutos después, mínimamente recuperado y capaz de encadenar cinco o seis pasos seguidos sin desfallecer. Draco apoyó su mano en el pomo de la puerta de esa habitación abriéndola de par en par.

Un leve tintineo hizo agudizar su oído hasta captar la pauta repetitiva, hasta cierto punto torturadora, que emanaba de una estancia cercana con la puerta abierta. Al acercarse, el mármol, los utensilios culinarios, una nevera muggle, y una extensa lista de objetos captados rápidamente hizo percatarse de la cercanía de la cocina del valle de godric.

-hola Draco, gracias por hacerme ganar 20 galeones a Sirius. Cuando despierten podré regocijarme ante sus narices. Dijo una fría voz demasiado familiar como para no identificarla.

-severus…

-¿más preguntas? Preguntó con desden, arqueando los labios desaprobando esa actitud de su pupilo.

-no… café… y deja de una jodida vez de mover la cucharilla… estas destrozando el poco cerebro que me ha dejado.

Una sonrisa sincera de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Snape, no solamente por su exalumno de slytherin. Sino también por quien veía a través de la ventana en el límite del bosque, volviendo a su forma animal.

Segundos después, una humeante taza de café reposaba encima la mesa. El profesor de pociones se limito a sentarse otra vez y dar un sorbo a su taza observando cada reacción, y sobretodo expresión en el rostro del auror.

-en este preciso instante aún no aprecias lo que ha sucedido… pero jamás olvidarás este día… al igual que yo jamás olvidaré una situación parecida con un anciano mago que ya no está con nosotros.

Tras unos minutos en silencio. Donde solamente se escuchaban los sorbos que ambos daban a sus respectivas tazas, Draco resopló fuertemente como si se liberara de una pesada carga en su alma.

-la última batalla… voldemort… aún sigue vivo… puede llegar a ser una masacre… susurró Draco, pero en ningún momento en su tono de voz se percibió derrotismo, ni siquiera una pizca de pesimismo o duda.

-exactamente, dentro de poco todo terminará… solo un individuó decidirá si el lugar se teñirá eternamente de rojo… respondió Snape mirando al infinito a través de la ventana, sin prestar atención si la figura felina había desaparecido.

-y lo tenéis de vuestro lado…

-del nuestro… formas parte de todo esto Draco, estás implicado…

El orgullo que reflejaban los ojos del auror era totalmente inaudito en él. Jamás había experimentado tal sensación de bienestar consigo mismo, como si la prueba más cruel y perversa fuera un juego de niños comparado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Cuál era la otra situación si no hubiera despertado aquí?

-el mismo estado físico, el mismo cansancio, exactamente el mismo dolor de cabeza… la única diferencia sería despertar en san mungo pero sin recordar nada des del momento que giraste el pomo de tu despacho. Un consejo Draco, estás en esta cocina, en esta casa… no intentes demostrar nada, ni impresionar a nadie porque en el momento que los demás te vean sentado aquí significará que eres de su confianza. Explicó tranquilamente Severus esperando que comprendiera todo el significado impreso en esas palabras.

-no intentaré despejar todas las lagunas que ahora existen en mi memoria…

-puedes preguntar…

-desde ahora seré un espía en el ministerio de magia. Dijo seriamente mirando a los ojos de su antiguo mentor.

Snape resopló enojado. –maldita sea draco mis 20 galeones acaban de pasar a manos de Harry, ni siquiera he podido disfrutarlos en mis manos.

-¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido.

-como puedes creer que te necesita como espía en el departamento de aurores. Tiene a tonks una metamorfomaga, él mismo es capaz de presenciar una de vuestras reuniones secretas sin que apreciéis que está en la misma sala que vosotros. Lo ha hecho, varias veces, ¡y ni siquiera habéis sospechado lo más mínimo! Nunca te hubiera ofrecido involucrarte en todo esto para ser un simple espía. No te menosprecies a ti mismo. Eres un slytherin.

-¿entonces que debo hacer? ¿Cuál es mi cometido?

-manipular todo el departamento de aurores para impedir que vean la última batalla. Ni siquiera sabrán que la comunidad mágica corría peligro. Simplemente vendar sus ojos a todo lo que ocurrirá. Cuanta más libertad tenga Harry, menor será su preocupación, y como resultado menos daños colaterales. Dijo Snape mientras se alzaba para depositar su taza de café en el fregadero.

-¡MALDITO MALFOY! Acabo de perder 20 galeones por tu culpa. Dijo Sirius con un tono agresivo al ver los dos ocupantes del lugar.

-tranquilo Sirius, por la expresión de Severus tus 20 galeones acaban de ir a parar a manos de Harry. Dijo Remus entrando justo detrás de él. Dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo al animago ante la idea de dar su dinero al profesor de pociones.

-Remus… no creo que esté demasiado tranquilo, por su expresión acaba de perder más que 20 galeones con Severus. Dijo Tonks pasando ante los dos amigos de la infancia perezosamente.

-¡joder Draco! ¡No das ni una! ¿No estarás haciendo trampas con Harry para repartiros el botín? Dijo abatido Sirius mientras se sentaba enfadado en la mesa.

-Sirius, nunca aprenderás a no apostar con Harry, es como su padre… jamás pierden.

-este es peor… también es como su madre…

Todos, incluyen a Draco rieron ante toda la situación. El auror dirigió una mirada a Snape que afirmaba a la vez que sonreía. Ya fuera por el comentario o por la veracidad de sus palabras hacia unos minutos.

Las calles de Londres estaban saturadas de personas. Algunas corriendo apresuradamente con un periódico encima de su cabeza, otras envueltas en llamativas ropas plastificadas, otras bajo una paraguas donde los colores mas oscuros predominaban en los diferentes modelos que se veían. La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre la ciudad, difuminando la silueta de los edificios hasta hacerlos desaparecer a más de quinientos metros. La cortina de agua obligaba a refugiarse bajo cualquier superficie firme para evitar terminar calado hasta los huesos. Toda persona podía ser clasificada en alguna de estas tres opciones menos una.

Su corto cabello rubio empapado empezaba a pegarse a su cráneo. Su mirada azul centrada en las oscuras, incluso negras, nubes que rodeaban el cielo visible entre los edificios que delimitaban la silueta de esa calle. Ataviado con su personal estilo, Harry permanecía impasible ante las palabras de loco, enfermaras insensato, demente que lo rodeaban al paso de toda esa gente atemorizada por una tormenta.

"quince días desde que Draco se unió a nosotros, quince días desde que la última pieza del puzzle fue colocada en su exacto lugar, quince días aguardando tu aparición, quince días deseando tu muerte Voldemort. Me consuela pensar que cada minuto de demora es un minuto en que se acerca tu final. Ríos de sangre serán los únicos testigos de este final, y uno de ellos será el tuyo… al fin…" pensó para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y apreciaba cada gota que tropezaba con su rostro.

La serenidad de esa sensación calmaba su sed de sangre interior, pero no era suficiente para frenar su mente de cada acción que debía realizar en ese momento. Pero algo le interrumpió ese momento. Alguien tiraba incesantemente de su manga derecha reclamando su atención. Al abrir los ojos no encontró a nadie, pero al bajar la mirada y toparse con la felicidad y alegría que emanaban unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda su mente quedó totalmente en blanco.

-¡LILY!

* * *

aquí termina el capítulo... por favor, asesinatos y demás pasen por la taquilla para agarrar un número, que son muy cuantiosas las solicitudes y se necesita un cierto orden para dar cabida a todos jajajajajajaja

no voy a explicar el capítulo, asi lo podeis leer sin muchas demoras... principalmente porque le he pasado el corrector pero nii me lo he releido... cuando lo haga si hay muchos errores ya subire una correcion y pondre bien grande y en negrita al principio que lo he corregido

gracias por esperar, no se cuando volvere a actualizar, pero ya sabeis que lo hago... jajajajaja

para preguntas, amenazas de muerte, comentarios... espero ansioso vuestros reviews espero que los asesinatos no superen al resto jajajaja

una abrazo!! **y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PERDISTEIS UN POCO DE VUESTRO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW A ESTE LOCO DE ATAR CON PROBLEMAS PARA ACTUALIZAR DE FORMA SEGUIDA JAJAJAJA!! EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**

y esto no termina aqui... pero nos acercamos al final...

pd: no me creo que alguien pensara que podia seguir así jajajjajajajajajaja así que las lupas a mi cabeza esta vez no funcionaron jajajajajaja un punto para mi. estoy seguro que como minimo sorprendio... no se si fue de su agrado, hasta la proxima

* * *


	21. el sonido de las gotas de lluvia

Si, no es ninguna broma, he vuelto…. Bueno, he escrito un capitulo. Y vuelvo a repetir, esta historia se terminará… pero no se cuando. A veces dan ataques de escribir medio capitulo, otros de una frase, y otros de borrar medio capitulo. Para que se entienda, este capitulo lo he rescrito unas 3 veces, y sigue sin gustarme del todo…

Bueno sin más dilación… a leer

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**EL SONIDO DE LAS GOTAS DE LLUVIA**

**MUERTO by med3s**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o**

Parpadeó varias veces para convencerse que no era un espejismo creado por su mente. Mientras la observaba, varias gotas de agua se acumularon en sus pestañas impidiendo una visión nítida de la situación. Frotó sus ojos con el índice y pulgar de su mano derecha y volvió a centrar su mirada en la niña.

Vestía un chubasquero amarillo y unas botas de agua del mismo color. Su intensa, pero alegre mirada verde estaba protegida del agua por un paraguas con una serigrafía desenfadada. – ¡Hola Sean! Dijo simplemente lily mientras saludaba con su mano libre.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí bajo la lluvia? Preguntó Harry con un tono de voz preocupado ante la presencia de la niña. Un tono de voz que cualquiera de los "muertos" que tenía como compañeros nunca hubiera reconocido en él. Inmediatamente se puso a su altura revisando rápidamente con su mirada por si tenía alguna herida o algo.

-estaba paseando bajo la lluvia, como haces tú. Dijo inocentemente.

El "extraño" no se percató que misteriosamente, la lluvia había cesado de precipitarse encima de él. El sonido de un pequeño charco al ser pisado por alguien reveló que no estaba solo. Parecía que no controlara la situación, un arte que había dominado a la perfección en todo momento a excepción de los últimos veinte segundos.

Al girar la mirada y toparse con unas piernas femeninas enfundadas en unos jeans desgatados, tuvo que mantener la serenidad precipitadamente. Cerró los ojos apenas un segundo y respiró tranquilamente antes de alzar la mirada y toparse con Hermione luciendo también una alegre sonrisa parecida a la de su hija.

-creo que quien debería responder a esa pregunta eres tú… ¡como mínimo Lily lleva paraguas! Argumentó eficazmente mientras la preocupación, fingida o no, hacía mella en su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me atacas de este modo y no a ella?

-¿porque es mi hija?

-en eso estamos de acuerdo. Dijo harry haciendo una divertida mueca mientras se incorporaba y obligaba a Hermione alzar un poco el brazo que mantenía el paraguas encima de ambos.

El cielo se iluminó intensamente de repente en la lejanía. Varios segundos después, un débil eco del rayo ya difuminado llegó hasta ellos. El paraguas se zarandeó levemente ante el frágil rugido del trueno dando muestras de nerviosismo o miedo en el cuerpo de Hermione.

-¿y bien?

-y bien… ¿Qué? Preguntó Harry haciéndose el despistado.

-¿Qué si se puede saber que haces en medio de una calle de Londres, lloviendo, sin paraguas, mirando el cielo y por supuesto, mojándote por completo? Dijo Hermione en un tono sarcástico pero realmente preocupado.

Harry se limitó a mirar la pequeña bajo el diminuto paraguas, sonriendo. Y al contrario que su madre, ninguna preocupación o duda. Ante esa situación el ahora rubio alzó una ceja de forma cómica sin entender esa reacción.

-es que al levantarme decidí que hoy enfermaría de algo, vi que llovía, así que decidí que una pulmonía podría ser interesante… dijo superando con creces el sarcasmo empleado por Hermione.

-¡SEAN! Gritó enojada ante esa contestación.

-¡¿¡QUE?!? Nunca he tenido una, quería saber como era la sensación, es que un resfriado es demasiado común… Además, así aprovecho y hago visita turística de Londres de los pocos edificios que quedaron en pie con la segunda guerra mundial. Dijo Harry señalando un viejo edificio de estilo victoriano, aguantado como podía no reír ante la estupidez que terminaba de dejar al aire tan tranquilamente y sin inmutarse.

-no tiene gracia… y ese edificio tan solo tiene 20 años. Lo construyó un excéntrico abogado…

-¿de verdad? Yo creía que era de 1880 de una pequeña imprenta del periódico de este barrio. Dijo haciendo caso omiso de la débil risa de la niña tras de si.

-es que lo era, pero fue derruida por las bombas alemanas y… ¡no estábamos hablando de eso!

-¿era Smith o Todd el nombre del propietario?

-Todd, Smith fue el arquitecto que la reconstruyo por eso en algunos… ¡ya basta! Dijo enfadada por no llevar la iniciativa en esa conversación, y más aún que la supiera confundir y manipular tan hábilmente sin que pudiera hacer nada. En todo momento Hermione pasó por alto la ya sonora risa de su hija ante la escena que presenciaba con todo lujo de detalle.

-es divertido.

-no lo es.

-tu hija me da la razón. Dijo el "extraño" señalando a Lily.

-¿Qué? Sois divertidos. Dijo con una fingida expresión angelical.

-lo siento hija pero eso solo funciona con el resto de mortales menos con tu madre. Dijo seriamente Hermione. En su mente evaluaba como había llegado a esa situación con la hábil maniobra verbal del "extraño" que tenia enfrente.

-y como yo soy inmortal tampoco funciona conmigo. Afirmo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿de verdad? Fue más una exclamación que una pregunta, Hermione miró extrañada a su hija ante tanta emoción por una simple broma.

-si… en verdad tengo 600 años pero me conservo muy bien. El medico me han dicho que hasta un par de años no es necesario que use bastón. Dijo Harry volviendo otra vez a la altura de la niña.

-no me lo creo, seguro que con estos paseos te dará el bastón antes.

-¡OYE! Que a los ancianos como yo deben ser tratados con más respeto. No te han explicado que la experiencia vital se convierte en sabiduría. Dijo el "extraño" evadiéndose por completo de todos los pensamientos acerca de su futuro.

-¡Si! Mama me dijo que siempre haga caso de mis abuelos, que son muy listos.

-no lo se…

-¡SI QUE LO SON!

-¡NO ME HECHIZES POR FAVOR! Dijo Harry fingiendo miedo ante la "agresiva" contestación de su adversaria verbal.

La reacción de Lily simplemente fue explotar en una gran carcajada. Mientras, Hermione miraba atónita la conexión de su hija con ese "extraño", parecida a la suya pero diferente. En su mente paso rápidamente la imagen de un hermano mayor extrovertido y bromista, capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera solo para hacerle sentir mayor. Muy pocas veces la había visto comportarse así. Sin filtros emocionales, sin frialdad, sin ser introvertida o comedida, sin miedo a ser lo que realmente era sin importarle la imagen que pudiera aparecer en los ojos de su interlocutor ante la seguridad que nunca la juzgaría.

La mirada de Hermione se apagó ante el recuerdo difuminado de la persona que la hizo sentir así, pero a la vez, una sonrisa amplia y brillante al ver realmente rasgos característicos de ambos en su hija. Al final dejó escapar un suspiro envuelto con todo el malestar que la rodeaba por unos segundos.

-¿quieres que te haga un juego de magia? Es nuevo… y mágico… donde las habré metido. Dijo Harry rebuscando por sus bolsillos.

-¡SI! Dijo ilusionada y feliz ante esa pregunta hasta que una de las manos de Harry se detuvo de golpe ante el hallazgo. Lentamente extrajo una baraja de naipes de uno de sus bolsillos interiores.

-solo tienes que pensar en una carta y la siguiente que destape será exactamente esa. Que te parece… ¿es posible que lo logre?

-mmmmm… si no fueras tu diría que no. Dijo con sinceridad, hipnotizada por el color negro azabache del dorso de los naipes.

-esta bien, solo pon tu dedo índice encima la primera carta y piensa en cualquiera. La niña accedió de inmediato. Hermione seguía atentamente el truco muggle de magia, pero le era familiar, tanto el truco en si, como la forma de ejecutarlo.

-de acuerdo… haber en cual pensabas. Dijo el "extraño" mientras volteaba la primera carta revelando un cuatro de diamantes.

La expresión de la niña se iluminó ante ese hallazgo. Sus ojos cambiaban múltiples veces de dirección, desde la carta volteada a los falsos ojos azules de Harry.

Hermione parecía más escéptica ante susodicho efecto mágico, rebuscaba una y otra vez en su mente un recuerdo demasiado semejante. La niña aplaudió ante el segundo acierto. Una y otra vez acertaba en la predicción sin cometer un solo error. Ambos reían bajo la atenta mirada de la madre de la niña.

Unos minutos más tarde y sin ningún fallo el truco de magia finalizó bajo los sonoros aplausos de la niña ahogados por las gotas de lluvia que los rodeaban.

-¿te ha gustado? Preguntó Harry sin dilación, con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y anhelado una respuesta afirmativa. Realmente había olvidado cualquier motivo por el que se encontraba en una calle de Londres bajo la lluvia incansable de ese momento. Realmente, era feliz.

-¡SI! ¡MUCHÍSIMO! ¿Como lo haces?

-lo siento… pero la magia es misteriosa y secreta. Dijo con aire misterioso, barajando los naipes con soltura.

Un suspiro, entre aburrimiento y desacuerdo hizo que ambos alzaran la mirada hacia hermione que se vio sorprendida ante la misma reacción. –no puede ser…

-no se cree que sea magia. Terminó la frase la niña mientras sonreía.

-yo no dije que no me lo creyera… pero ese truco ya lo conozco. Dijo la castaña con autosuficiencia.

-¿perdón?

-los gemelos Wesley venden este mismo truco de "magia" en su tienda así que no es nuevo para mí.

-perdón… pero me has ofendido… ¿acaso crees que soy un mentiroso o un plagiador?

-¡mama! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Preguntó Lily decepcionada. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, pero también alguno de los lejanos relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo en ese momento.

-yo no he pensado que… no he pensado nada, solo he dicho que George y Fred tienen la misma habilidad. Dijo Hermione indecisa ante la respuesta correcta para no herir a su hija. Supuso que Sean no podría verse afectado ante la realidad.

-de acuerdo… dijo Harry mientras volvía la mirada a la niña que permanecía en pie a su lado a diferencia de él. –deberemos demostrarle que no es ningún plagio… lo siento, no quería poner en evidencia a tu madre… pero no me deja ninguna otra salida.

-no te preocupes… dijo Lily fingiendo tristeza ante esa revelación. –pero ella se lo ha buscado al querer dejarte en ridículo.

Ambos rieron ante tal respuesta, mientras desde las alturas que suponía estar de pie en ese momento, Hermione los observaba sorprendida. Una pequeña risa sin control intentaba escaparse entre sus labios ante la contagiosa risa de los dos.

-si tu lo dices… quien soy yo para reconocer que estoy equivocado. El extraño se incorporó lentamente procurando no salirse de la protección del paraguas. –de acuerdo, no crees que sea magia, sino una mediocre imitación de los famosos y bromistas por excelencia gemelos wesley. Dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, alzando un poco la voz en ciertas palabras como mediocre, excelencia y Wesley.

-yo…

-lo siento… pero ahora atente a las consecuencias… dijo con una voz fría. Si no existiera esa caótica situación entre diversión y misterio, ese tono de voz hubiera congelado el corazón al más valiente de los aurores. Pero madre e hija se limitaron a sonreír ante tal actuación.

-veamos… dijo el extraño a la vez que mezclaba las cartas una y otra vez. -Cuando diga ya, limítate a poner la mano encima los naipes y concentrarte en ellos, luego aparecerá la verdadera magia.

Hermione obedeció un segundo después de que Harry terminara con la acción repetitiva de mezclar. Realmente se concentró en el conjunto de cartas entre su mano y la del extraño, aislándose del resto del mundo. De su hija, la lluvia, los truenos, relámpagos… hasta de los intensos faros de un coche muggle que cruzó la calle.

-ya está. Puedes retirar la mano… ahora, piensa en un número y después en una de las cuatro figuras… diamantes, tréboles, corazones o picas… cuando lo hayas hecho asiente con la cabeza.

Hermione solo pudo realizar un pequeño descenso con su cabeza antes que resonara la voz del extraño entre la lluvia.

-diez de tréboles. Dijo a la vez que extraía la carta ante los desorbitados ojos de la castaña.

Hermione ahogó una pregunta inútil antes que sus impulsivos labios dibujaran la primera palabra en el aire.

-piensa otra… dijo mientras colocaba el diez la última de todas.

Antes que ni tan siquiera pudiera afirmar con la cabeza que tenía la imagen en ella. Él ya estaba alzando una nueva carta de arriba y preguntando con una sonrisa. -¿Es esta?

Justo frente a sus ojos se alzaba nuevamente un diez de tréboles. Su plan de dejarlo en ridículo ante la posibilidad que no pudiera acertar al repetir la misma carta y menos sin tocar la baraja trucada se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire como el humo de un cigarrillo.

-¿otra? Preguntó con una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida que marcaba claramente un jaque bastante peligroso a su teoría de falsa proclamación de "magia".

-si. Dijo Hermione con tono solemne y seguro, totalmente fingido, pero real ante cualquier persona que oyera la afirmación.

Una y otra vez el extraño acertaba, y ella no podía entenderlo. No seguía ninguna pauta de repetición, ningún movimiento realizaban sus manos, solamente levantaba una carta y después de comprobar que no se equivocaba volvía a colocarla en el último lugar. Pero por la mente de Hermione cruzó una remota posibilidad.

-ya lo entiendo nunca fallas porque…

-espera, espera… ¿quieres destrozar la ilusión de una encantadora niña solamente porque quieres saberlo todo?

Ante la pregunta de Harry, una mezcla de sentimientos cruzó el cuerpo de la castaña. Ira, enfado, tristeza, vergüenza… pero todo se desvaneció ante las dos débiles risas y sobretodo cómplices que empezaban a envolver sus oídos.

-en este momento tu madre como es muy inteligente ha pensado en la posibilidad que sea una mejora en el truco de magia de los gemelos. Ya no de comunica una sola vez al naipe tus pensamientos, sino que al tocarlo una sola vez, las cartas de la baraja se unen "mágicamente" a la mente de la última persona que la ha tocado excepto quien realiza la "magia". Dijo el extraño enfatizando, incluso en exceso, todas las palabras que contenían magia.

Alargó la mano y la niña palpó, barajó y manoseó ante la atenta y penetrante mirada de su madre. Pocos segundos después, el extraño volvía a erguirse con sobriedad y seguridad ante ella.

-dado que dudas de mi magia, y yo dudo de tu duda, lanzamos una dado para desvanecer la duda de tu duda de mi duda. Extraño y niña empezaron a reír al unísono ante la celeridad en que había pronunciado semejantes palabras. –mejor… o tu tienes razón o yo la tengo, no tocas las cartas, la última en tocarlas ha sido tu hija. Así que si acierto tengo razón y sino ganas tu, sencillo. Piensa en una carta.

Hermione se limitó asentir. En su mente todas las posibles combinaciones se mezclaban como una baraja de cartas a una velocidad frenética. Números, letras, figuras colores. Pero su mente se bloqueó, 4 de diamantes.

Sus labios se cerraron como si fuera a soplar unas velas ante ella, sus pulmones empezaron a extraer el aire haciendo resonar sus cuerdas vocales, transportando el sonido hasta moldearlo con lengua, dientes y labios. Alzó la mirada. –cua… pero ahí terminó el sonido.

Enfrente de ella sonriendo victorioso y, sin provocar este calificativo, sensual, se alzaba la figura del extraño sosteniendo un cuatro de diamantes. La derrota empezaba a plasmarse en su cara pero con hábiles reflejos miro a su hija cambiando la expresión a una de victoriosa.

-¡se equivocó! Era un…

-¿cuatro de corazones?

-¡QUE! Gritó Hermione al ver que la carta había cambiado a la misma velocidad que su mente. El extraño, como la niña, dieron un pequeño paso para atrás ante la enfurecida reacción de la castaña. En su mente resonaron las palabras "no puede ser".

-creo que tu madre lo niega… dijo mostrando la carta a Lily. La reacción, una risa contenida al leer la palabra "no" escrita a la perfección en la carta que apenas un segundo antes tenía cuatro corazones dibujados.

-y ahora no puede creerlo… dijo mostrando una gran exclamación. Una fracción de segundo antes la mente de Hermione volvió a reproducir el grito "¡QUE!".

-ahora se pregunta algo… su mano continuaba alzada mostrando un signo de interrogación que ocupaba toda la carta.

En ningún momento la miraba fijamente, podría decirse que el 90% del tiempo estaba mirando a Lily ocultando risas comunes ante el nerviosismo y descontrol de la castaña.

Fracciones de segundo después de que un fugaz pensamiento cruzara su mente la imagen en la carta se deformaba hasta encontrar una única interpretación de sus pensamientos. Hermione no podía explicarse que estaba haciendo, como lo hacia era la pregunta más revelante y repetida en su mente. Una y otra vez el signo de interrogación volvía aparecer.

El "juego" perduró durante unos minutos ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione y las ya sonoras risas de Sean y Lily. Las imágenes se sucedieron indefinidamente hasta que apareció nuevamente la palabra, "no". Pero esta vez sin exclamación, ni interrogación, ni puntos suspensivos… ni cualquier signo de puntuación que diera una ligera pista. Ante los ojos verdes expuestos a la débil luz de la tormenta, y los ocultos tras unas lentes de contacto solo se pudo vislumbrar una única respuesta. Era una rendición.

Las risas se desvanecieron tras la continua lluvia que creaba perfectos oleajes circulares al impactar contra el suelo encharcado. –creo que gané. Afirmó con rotundidad Sean mirando a Lily. La niña afirmó con una sonrisa admitiendo la derrota obvia de su madre.

Sean volvió la mirada a Hermione. Una mirada profunda, intensa, pero calida y tranquilizadora. Sus ojos decían claramente lo que sus labios nunca dijeron. "es solo un juego".

Pero para ella, esa mirada significó la creación de una llama ardiendo en su interior que aumentaba progresivamente su intensidad hasta descontrolarla por completo. Un color rojizo empezó hacer mella en su rostro, pero al ver la carta aún levantada y ver dibujada en ella la silueta de dos amantes besándose hizo que el tenue rojizo se convirtiera en un rojo pasión sobre sus mejillas. Pero sobretodo hizo percatarse que era su propio pensamiento reflejado en esa carta. Tuvo que apartar la mirada hacia el cercano callejón, oscuro y sin vida, al ver la seductora sonrisa de quien sostenía la carta y antes que la silueta de los amantes tomaran formas reales.

Hermione pudo intuir como Sean guardaba la carta sin mirarla. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón se detuvieron en seco al no verse comprometida ante ese irónico, sarcástico, listo y bufón rival. ¿Cual hubiera sido su comprometedor comentario? Ella prefería no experimentarlo.

-¿mama? La voz extrañada de su hija le hizo volver aponer los pies en el suelo. Esa única palabra fue como un contrahechizo a la situación en la que se encontraba su mente.

-estoy bien Lily, puedes dejarnos a solas unos minutos. Tengo que hablar con Sean sobre algo importante.

-pero…

-Lily, quiero hablar un par de cosas con él. No te alejes mucho.

La niña parecía decepcionada. Quería disfrutar aún más de la derrota, no para reírse de su madre, sino hacer alguna que otra broma sin sentido para el resto del mundo. O, escuchar una vez detrás de otra las defensas perfectamente esquivadas por parte de Sean. Pero viendo la débil suplica de Hermione, accedió pateando uno tras otro los pequeños charcos que se iban formando en el suelo. Disfrutaba escuchando como rompía la monotonía de la lluvia cuando simplemente salpicaba el resto del mundo con cada charco que encontraba.

Mientras, Sean y Hermione miraban fascinados e intrigados la rara reacción de la niña. Ella casi nunca recordaba una suplica subida de tono por parte de su hija. Parecía que siempre aceptara, las decisiones sin rechistar. Pero a ojos del extraño era sorprendente ver como con tan poca edad se paraba a pensar si el motivo era cierto o simplemente una burda farsa para quitársela de encima.

Cuando Sean volvió su mirada a Hermione, se topó con la desafiante mirada de siempre. La misma mirada de preocupación o desaprobación ante algo que acababa de suceder cuando aún estaban en hogwarts. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para volver a concentrarse y no cometer algún error infantil.

El "extraño", sacó nuevamente una carta, y la figura de una persona con una gran sonrisa aparecía claramente dibujada. Tras voltearla para ver el resultado, "así que piensas que soy un bufón… supongo que hay trabajos peores en la supuesta corte real" dijo sin tapujos, como arremetiendo con fuerza, pero con un punto disimulado de burla.

-¡no, no, no! Yo no… si… creo que… creo que eres un comodín. Dijo Hermione cambiando su desafiante mirada por una inocente y vulnerable.

-pues yo veo claramente un bufón… hasta han dibujado unos cascabeles en sus zapatos extravagantes. Dijo seriamente, señalando, en la carta que sostenía con firmeza, ese detalle nimio.

-¡basta! Yo solo quiero… yo…

-solo le falta algún instrumento, eso si, para distraer y que disfruten con música. No se, ¿un violín?, supongo que depende la época porque también podría ser un laúd. O una flauta pero no se si existía alguna de metal en esa época. Seguro que alguna arpa o lira había en ese supuesto castillo.

Sean no paraba de recitar rápidamente, múltiples posibilidades sobre el atuendo de un inexistente bufón. Casi hablaba consigo mismo, cada vez que hermione separaba los labios, su entonación aumentaba frenando sus deseos de interrumpirlo. Los labios del extraño dibujaban una sonrisa mientras entre sus dedos la carta giraba frenéticamente. A la misma velocidad cambiaba una y otra vez de aspecto.

-¿Por qué? Grito exasperada Hermione ante la verborrea acelerada de su acompañante.

-porque ¿que? Porque llueve… pues mira es un fenómeno climatológico que…

-¡No!

-aaaah, perdona… mira, los relámpagos se producen porque se crea una diferencia de…

Antes que Hermione abriera los labios, ante ella se alzaba la carta con una señal de tráfico dibujada en el centro.

-no se porque, pero creo que estás pensando que pare…

Ella respiro aliviada, una conversación de minuto y medio acababa de dejarla agotada. Al fijar la mirada en Sean. Vio una frialdad increíble, sus ojos irradiaban furia y venganza, sed de sangre ante su presa. Los truenos explotaban detrás de él en el horizonte lentamente. El constante ruido de la lluvia aumentaba progresivamente, una voz serena y fría salió de los labios de Sean desafiando a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

-o porqué no les maté y en vez de en una calle, nos encontráramos en mi juicio o en su funeral.

Hermione, no titubeo, no parpadeo asustada. Seguía en la misma postura, sin inmutarse, desafiante. Parecía ausente a la vez. Tres aurores habían sucumbido en un par de segundos. Tres aurores con los máximos reconocimientos. Tres aurores cayeron derrotados e humillados ante un mago que ni siquiera poseía una varita ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te atraparan en esa patética y previsible trampa? Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz completamente lineal, sin subir ninguna entonación por encima de otra.

Sean sonrió.

-¿Por qué los curaste?

Sean siguió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué quisiste crear terror hacia tu persona?

-¿Por qué no eres tu la auror si serías diez veces mejor que ellos tres juntos? Si respondes, responderé a tus tres preguntas. Dijo Sean guardando la carta y ocultando la imagen que acababa de aparecer en ella.

-porqué sería diez veces peor que cualquiera de ellos tres con solo pensar un segundo en Lily y su bienestar.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente esperando encontrar alguna reacción diferente en el otro. Ambos compartían la misma mirada, entendían a la perfección esa situación y ese sentimiento. Compartían el mismo problema. Tenían la misma debilidad.

-porqué… empezó recitando Sean. Tenía en la punta de la lengua toda una explicación al primer porque.

Pero algo sucedió, un cambio en el aire, una gota de agua diferente a todas las otras, un débil ruido escondido entre la lluvia. Alrededor de él todo estaba detenido, su mente procesó toda la información de sus sentidos. La humedad y una dirección de la brisa en sus dedos. La ropa pesada por el agua. Todo lo que alcanzaba su vista, cada sombra en la lejanía, la situación a su alrededor de las últimas gotas en el último medio segundo.

Encontró el detalle, el sentido de la brisa en los pómulos era diferente a su mano. Y encontró la diferencia, no oía un charco a su izquierda desde hacia 3 segundos.

El tiempo transcurría a cámara lenta. –LILYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Gritó arrancando ese nombre de su corazón. Mientras los ojos de Hermione se abrían sin entender que estaba sucediendo. Sean introdujo la mano en su chaqueta, extrayendo un cuchillo reluciente de los suyos. Mientras, giraba sobre si mismo en la dirección de ese desaparecido charco.

Hermione aterrorizada ante el arma que acababa de asomar empezó a girar en la misma dirección que él, más por casualidad, que por otra cosa.

Sean armaba su brazo con la intención de lanzarlo por los aires, aguantándolo por el filo sin pestañear. Pero Hermione vio algo que la horrorizó aún más. Su hija. Estaba atrapada entre los brazos de alguien, envuelta en una especie de niebla, sus labios cerrados por una mano. El inicio de una sonrisa diabólicamente siniestra y reconocible auguraba malos presagios.

El rostro de Sean se petrificaba por la ira que emergía de su interior. Fijaba el blanco y apretaba con fuerza los dedos para no errar ni un milímetro el tiro. Hermione transformaba su rostro en una mezcla de rabia y pavor ante la situación.

Los brazos de Bellatrix Lextrange rodeaban a la inocente niña utilizándola a la vez de escudo. La risa cesó al ver al desconocido que acompañaba a la madre. La hirviente sangre de crueldad y matanzas de Bella acababa de helarse ante el grito y la rápida reacción del acompañante. Su expresión reclamaba venganza y no parecía dudar en arrancarle la cabeza si era necesario. Pero cuando vio asomar un pedazo de metal por encima de uno de sus hombros, empezó a rezar para que el hechizo tuviera efecto antes que la alcanzara y se materializara el deseo del acompañante.

-¡despídete de tu madre enana! Gritó la mortifaga mientras una niebla negra como el cielo la iba envolviendo junto a su presa. Pero a pesar de querer mantener una actitud maléfica, su miedo iba creciendo a la misma velocidad.

Una lágrima rompió la fuerte defensa de unos ojos castaños. Una lágrima que podía llegar a cambiar todo. Una lágrima que crearía un gigantesco infierno. Una simple lágrima que complicaría todo…

Hermione no sabía que sucedía, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía que hacer. Ante ella, un afilado y largo cuchillo empuñado por un extraño, dispuesto avanzar por el aire en dirección a su hija. La ira en los ojos de su poseedor parecía encender todo a su alrededor, hasta parecía que su chaqueta creara pequeñas volutas de humo con cada gota de agua que caía en ella.

Pero al otro lado, estaba quien había hecho desaparecer a Sirius Black y nimphadora tonks sin pestañear, disfrutando de sus muertes. Y ahora, sus brazos asesinos rodeaban el cuerpo de su hija.

Jamás sabría porqué lo hizo, pero alargó su mano chocando con el brazo de Sean. Confiaba en ese hombre, podría decirse que casi ciegamente a pesar de no conocer nada con exactitud. Pero lo hizo. Alargando su mano tocó el antebrazo de Sean mientras estaba en medio del lanzamiento de ese extraño y afilado cuchillo.

Lentamente ante los ojos de ambos, el cuchillo empezó a girar sobre si mismo mientras avanzaba en dirección a la mortifaga y a la niña. Prácticamente eran capaces de intuir como acababa de cortar por medio una gota de agua. Giraba una y otra vez, penetrando en la creciente niebla negra. La dirección era totalmente recta, otra vuelta y otra, hasta que en la última, el filo del cuchillo se mostró agresivo ante las dos posibles receptoras.

Un único impacto, un único sonido. El gong como de una campana resonó por toda la calle. El típico sonido de metal contra metal llegaba hasta los oídos del extraño. La nube negra desaparecía como lo habían hecho la mujer y la niña. El único rastro que había sucedido algo era el cuchillo atravesando un contenedor de metal que ocupaba la mitad del callejón. Su mirada cambio rápidamente al miedo, a la desesperanza, al pavor, a la petrificación y finalmente volvió la ira. Una ira bajo control, la furia lo consumía pero empezaba a guardarla para un previsible futuro.

Apretó fuerte el puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Cerró los ojos focalizando su mente en una voz, buscando cualquier rastro mágico. Pero una mano lo golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla.

-¡¡ESTÁS LOCO!! ¡¡Podrías matarla!! Gritó Hermione, incapaz de controlar su ira y desesperanza.

-¡NO! Respondió agresivo Sean.

-¡la secuestran y tu la atacas! ¡Pero que te pasa por el cerebro si lo tienes! Hermione lo encaraba con fuerza, alzando aún más la voz. La calle estaba desierta, pero si un transeúnte hubiera estado cerca habría huido ante semejante batalla verbal, física y de sentimientos encontrados.

-¡era la única forma de retenerla!

-¿¡¿a Bellatrix?!? Gritó enrabietada ante esa supuesta falta de interés en el bienestar de la niña. Hermione impotente, mezclaba la ira y la tristeza, capaz de matar a alguien, capaz de llorar eternamente. La tristeza ganaba enteros en fracciones de segundos y una lágrima rebelde conseguía escapar de su prisión.

-¡¡¡A LILY!!!

-¿¿¿qué??? La expresión de Hermione volvió a cambiar rápidamente, y la confusión transformó cualquier idea sobre la motivación de Sean que estuviera gestando en su mente. Sus ojos decían la verdad, era imposible que mintieran, pero no lo entendía, porque un arma blanca. Mejor un hechizo, un conjuro, un objeto mágico, pero porque eso. Y volvió la rabia dentro de su ser. -¡¡¡podrías haberla Herido!!! ¡¡¡Sin querer podrías…

-¡¡¡quería herirla!!!

La respuesta de Sean fue precisa, sin dudar ni un segundo, fría, calculadora, premeditada, arrancada directamente de su corazón con una facilidad pasmosa. Al igual que veía en su mirada que quería retener a su hija ahora veía a través de esos cristalinos ojos que quería herirla. Y una vez más el rostro de Hermione se deformó.

Dejó a un lado la impotencia, la ira la dominó por completo. Quería atacar a su hija, quería herirla, quería hacerle daño a su pequeña. Ese extraño se convirtió en todos los posibles males que podrían ocurrirle o le ocurrirían a su hija.

-¡¡QUE!!! Gritó arrancando su voz de sus entrañas, desgarrándose la garganta con esa única palabra, vociferando un rugido de león ante un enemigo. Armó su brazo mucho más rápido que antes, cerró el puño con fuerza deseando romperle la mandíbula al extraño que se encontraba delante de ella.

Pero antes de darle de lleno en el objetivo, una fuerte mano apretó su muñeca. No pudo pestañear y armar el otro brazo que ya tenía la otra muñeca apresada de la misma forma. Los tranquilos ojos de Sean parecían calmados y serenos a tan solo un palmo de distancia.

-me ofende que pensaras que quisiera hacerle daño a tu hija sin una explicación coherente. Me ofende que pensaras que quería poner en peligro la vida de tu hija para cazar a Bellatrix. Te ofendes a ti misma que me atacaras antes de preguntar, porque seguro que defiendes lo contrario y pongo la mano en el fuego que no seria la primera vez que recriminaste esta actitud a alguien…

La templada voz de Sean parecía contener a la fiera desatada volviendo a sus cauces sin nada que lamentar. Dejó libre la mano izquierda de ella, e hizo desaparecer la lágrima rebelde que recorría la mejilla de Hermione con el pulgar de su mano izquierda. –ahora lo entenderás… susurró casi para si mismo.

El extraño dio media vuelta, hacia el callejón. Alzó su brazo derecho, en su mano se balanceaba grácilmente de un lado a otro, un pequeño objeto de no más de 30 centímetros, fino y estilizado. Él lo sostenía con su dedo índice y pulgar, todo consistía en un juego de llamar la atención de alguien que diera la señal.

-¡mi varita! Exclamó Hermione rebuscando en su manga izquierda al reconocer el objeto que llevaba Sean. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero se encontraba desarmada. Miró a un lado y a otro, buscando que hacer. Pero su propia mente la alarmó de cómo estaba actuando, si casi se jactaba de la fe ciega en ese extraño y ahora buscando una salida por si era una trampa.

-reaccionas como todos, huyes, tienes miedo, buscas una salida, preparas una posible defensa… pero eso solo sucede cuando olvidas como y quien eres… Hermione… pronunció Sean creando una larga pausa antes de nombrarla.

Los ojos de la castaña se volvieron a centrar en él. De inmediato toda la mano rodeó con fuerza la varita de ella.

-¡ACCIO! Gritó Sean apuntando hacia su cuchillo y el container donde permanecía clavado.

-¡ACCIO! Grito nuevamente.

-¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO! Una y otra vez gritaba el extraño apuntando en la misma dirección.

-¡Flipendo! ¡Expeliarmus! ¡depulso! ¡movilecorpus! ¡Carpe retractum!! Los rayos se iban sucediendo una y otra vez, pero nada sucedía. Hermione, volvía a experimentar la sensación que el agua desapareciese en contacto con la chaqueta de Sean.

-¡BOMBARDA! Grito Sean prácticamente desgarrándose la garganta para pronunciar ese hechizo.

Nada sucedió. Nada, como en todos los intentos anteriores. Ni un movimiento, ni un centímetro, nada había cambiado en esa dirección. El extrañó empezó avanzar en esa dirección, bajo la intensa lluvia que se cernía sobre los dos parecía crear un muro que los separaba.

Hermione se limitó a no olvidar quien era y como era. Todos los sucesos empezaban a recorrer su mente a gran velocidad. Buscaba respuestas a todo y de momento no encontraba nada. Pero una pequeña luz se encendió, existía la posibilidad y muy probable, que no pudiera dominar su varita, que por mucho que intentara utilizar ningún hechizo podría conjurarse correctamente.

Otro fuerte ruido metálico volvió a resonar en el callejón, diferente, no era el gong metálico de un impacto, parecía más el roce entre cuerpos metálicos. Hermione salió de todas sus posibilidades para ver como Sean miraba como un juguete a la afilada arma blanca. Parecía buscar cualquier diferencia, parecía escudriñar milímetro a milimetro el estado del cuchillo.

El extraño lo aguantaba por el cuerpo metálico con el dedo índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha. Miró fijamente a Hermione, una mezcla de culpabilidad e ira se mezclaban en sus ojos antes de desaparecer y volver la frialdad de esa mirada azul. Sean deslizó su mano izquierda rápidamente por su cabello deshaciéndose por un tiempo del agua acumulada mientras se acercaba a ella. La miraba fijamente, como a una victima, pero esta vez ella no se sentía así.

El extraño se detuvo frente a ella, nuevamente un solo palmo los separaba a ambos.

Él apretaba los dientes tratando de controlar una agresividad inadvertida por ella hasta el momento. Ella apretaba los labios tratando de controlar cualquier emoción. La lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros mientras ellos dos simplemente se miraban fijamente.

Sean sorprendió por sus reflejos a Hermione. Rápidamente agarró la muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda y colocó el cuchillo en la palma de la mano de ella. Apretó con las dos manos para que no pudiera soltar el cuchillo y notara el peso, notara la sensación de llevar semejante arma. Sin que ella pudiera negarse, él llevo sus manos y la de ella de tal forma que la punta del cuchillo estaba apenas un centímetro del corazón de Sean.

Ambos notaban la frialdad del aire, y como parecía helarse por segundos, Hermione miraba horrorizada la frialdad de esos ojos azules. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras el de su supuesto adversario parecía imperturbable como una montaña.

-si realmente pensaras que fue mi culpa, si realmente pensaras que intentaba hacer daño a tu hija, si realmente pensaras que no me importa lo mas mínimo lily. ¿Dudarías en clavármelo? ¿Dudarías en matarme? ¿Dudarías en mancharte las manos de sangre? Dijo el extraño mientras se acercaba lentamente el cuchillo a su corazón, forzando cada milímetro sin que ella pudiera resistirse. Hermione volvía a descontrolarse emocionalmente, no sabía que hacer, no sabia que podría hacer, no sabía que iba a suceder, no sabía nada. Nuevamente, él conseguía desbaratar toda su fortaleza mental, no conseguía entenderlo.

-no lo harías y lo sabes… porque eres buena persona y las buenas personas no matan… dudan, buscan cualquier salida antes que hacer daño o matar a alguien. Yo no soy buena persona, yo torturaría, mataría, convertiría la tierra en un infierno si fuera necesario. Jamás dudaría, como no dudé en lanzarlo contra tu hija. Dijo Sean alzando la voz progresivamente, cambiando el tono de amable a siniestro.

-la única forma de detener en ese momento a bellatrix está ahora en tus manos. Su hechizo no podía ser detenido, había iniciado el túnel de oscuridad, y no preguntes que es ahora. Dijo rápidamente al ver como se abrían los labios de Hermione. –ella, como lily, iban a desaparecer ante nosotros. Lo que tienes entre tus manos es un cuchillo forjado con una aleación capaz de repeler cualquier magia, no puede ser afectada por ningún hechizo ni maleficio, nada en el mundo mágico puede manipularla. El extraño deslizo uno de sus dedos por el filo del cuchillo lentamente.

-¡ESTA! Era la única posibilidad de detenerla. Y si quería atravesar la mano de lily, pero… ¡Porqué era la única forma que no fuera llevada donde se encuentra ahora!

Sean dejó de apretar la mano de Hermione. Por su propio peso el cuchillo empezó a resbalar de la mano de ella. Jamás llegó a tocar el suelo, en otro movimiento muy rápido, él se apoderó en pleno aire de su arma y la guardó rápidamente en su chaqueta.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar una pequeña rotura superficial que había producido en la chaqueta con un solo roce del cuchillo. Su mano en el aire temblaba sin remedio ante toda esa situación. No sabía que decir, no sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar era algo bueno o no. El agua resbalaba rápidamente por su rostro, salada y dulce, cada instante de lo que había ocurrido la dejaba trastornada. No era capaz de discernir cual era el siguiente paso a dar.

-si quieres una prueba… ¡BOMBARDA! Gritó con fuerza Sean ante hermione. Los ojos castaños de ella fueron del brazo de Sean hacia su varita, para ver como apuntaba al contenedor del callejón.

Un crujido metálico fue el primer síntoma que esta vez era real. De golpe como si dos fuerzas golpearan por ambos lados, el contenedor vio reducido su longitud a la mitad mientras pequeñas llamas iban apareciendo entre las grietas. Entonces una fuerte explosión se produjo, e instintivamente Hermione se cubrió los ojos.

Las cenizas se mezclaban con la lluvia y el aire. La castaña tosió un par de veces y recuperó la compostura. Sean había desaparecido, no era frente a ella. Miró a ambos lados de la calle principal, para después dirigir sus ojos hacia el callejón. Una silueta se desvanecía entre la pequeña nube de cenizas que cubría parte del callejón.

Instintivamente alargó su mano derecha en esa dirección como si con un simple movimiento pudiera desvanecer la niebla y atraer esa figura hacia ella. Hermione notó el peso de su varita nuevamente en su manga, tras palpar varias veces que era real, la empuñó con fuerza y decisión.

Aquí se termina el capitulo….

Si es mas corto de lo normal. Y que nadie se queje que lo he dejado en mal momento, porque mi idea era dejarlo cuando desaparecen… o en otro momento…

Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que aún se acuerda de la historia y siguen incansables como el primer dia... que es decir mucho jajajajaja perdon si no contesto reviews pero para decir que voy escribiendo y que no dejaré la historia pues… ya lo sabeis, a pesar de la demora jajajajaja

Un abrazo!

PD: no hago comentarios respecto a los asesinatos porque ya he visto varias personas sospechosas siguiéndome jajajajja


	22. marea de oscuridad

En menos tiempo que la ultima vez...

solo aviso que el capitulo es bastante caótico, por la situación de los personajes. Vamos que es queriendo.

* * *

MAREA DE OSCURIDAD

muerto by med3s

Hermione miró hacia todos los lados… y nadie. No existía ninguna persona que la pudiera ayudar, que pudiera indicarle cual era la mejor decisión. Acababan de arrebatarle a su hija delante de sus ojos, aún veía como desaparecía entre los brazos de Bellatrix Lextrange y una nube negra las envolvía a ambas.

Después… todo dudas. Cuchillos girando al aire, personas en quien confía ciegamente sin entenderlo atacan a su hija, explicación inverosímiles… pero creíbles ante sus ojos…

-que hago Harry… susurró muy débilmente tratando de aguantar una lágrima rebelde. La lluvia caía sin cesar, su paraguas yacía unos cuantos metros calle arriba, el callejón inundado por una nube gris inmensa. Una brizna de viento acarició su mejilla como si fuera una respuesta susurrada. Ondeó y moldeó la nube gris dejando ver unos restos calcinados a lo lejos.

Era capaz de oler la reconocible fragancia del fuego. Volvió a empuñar con fuerza su varita en dirección al callejón. Sin pronunciar ningún hechizo empezó a mover la varita como si dirigiese una gran orquesta. Empezó paso tras paso adentrarse en el callejón. Poco a poco la nube iba disipándose ante ella, contorsionándose, deslizándose, danzando al son de su varita.

Dejó de avanzar y se arrodilló. Estaba justo al lado de donde había desaparecido su hija. Quería alargar la mano y que apareciese otra vez. Examinó el lugar y solamente se adivinaba una pequeña curva negra dibujada en el pavimento. Pasó su dedo índice por encima del dibujo manchándose de una sustancia negra, como un fino barro. Al tratar de identificar el olor u otro tipo de característica, la lluvia limpió cualquier rastro de esa sustancia de su mano.

Se incorporó después de apreciar que o no conocía la relación o era un detalle sin importancia. Respiró profundamente, necesitaba ayuda, no se centraba, no era capaz de alejar su corazón de su mente y en ella no paraba de repetir la escena del secuestro de su hija.

Alzó la vista hacia el final del callejón, un pequeño infierno reposaba ante ella. Veía la columna de humo que aún se creaba del hierro candente que reposaba en el suelo. Aún se intuía la forma del contenedor metálico pero ahora solo era un vestigio de lo que fue. Hermione avanzó un poco temerosa, a paso lento, vigilando cualquier sombra que se creara entre la nube gris que emergía encima de ella.

A cada paso que daba, el suelo crujía bajo sus pies. Escombros de paredes dañadas reposaban en el suelo quedando a merced de la lluvia. La Castaña alzó la mirada, ahogó un grito de sorpresa al encontrarse la mitad de la tapa del contenedor incrustada a 4 o 5 metros del suelo. Parecía que el resto se hubiera fundido, un último vestigio de una gota de metal refrigerada por la lluvia era señal inequívoca de ese hecho.

Llegó al final. A ambos lados se extendían nuevos callejones a calles colindantes. Hermione miró en las dos direcciones. Un muelle de carga de camiones algo abandonado, con cajas apiladas y algo maltrechas denotaban la existencia de una trastienda de algún comercio que pasaba por sus peores momentos. Al otro lado, la salida del callejón a pie quedaba inutilizada por una valla metálica, donde algún animal de tamaño pequeño había conseguido evitarla por un lateral deshaciendo la malla metálica algo oxidada por el tiempo.

Un ruido metálico creo un espasmo en la columna vertebral a Hermione. –Expeliarmus! Conjuró con fiereza. Apuntó detrás de ella, girando levemente y alzando la varita en la dirección del creador del sonido. Fue un acto impulsivo.

Sean permanecía ladeado mirando sorprendido la fiereza y velocidad de su supuesta oponente. Había esquivado a duras penas el rayo que pasó rozando su hombro derecho. Tras una mueca donde se mezclaba sorpresa y simpatía, el extraño empezó a dar pasos metálicos.

Hermione miraba paralizada como ascendía tranquilamente por una escalera de incendios. Cada paso retumbaba en sus oídos por el eco creado por el callejón. Aún mantenía la mano levantada apuntando en la misma dirección mientras él volteaba una y otra vez desapareciendo entre la lluvia y el humo.

-¡PERDÓN! No pensé… me dejé… yo…

-no grites Hermione, te oigo perfectamente, sino vigilo puede que dentro de poco no lo haga, o no vea, o ves a saber. Dijo Sean mientras el ruido metálico cesó de golpe dejando aún en el aire una leve vibración.

-¿estás bien? Yo no quería…

-si Hermione, estoy bien no te preocupes.

La castaña miraba en todas las direcciones que los muros de los edificios permitían. Quería dar un paso tras otro y ascender para seguirlo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Permanecían imaginariamente sujetas al suelo con cemento. La mano que aún sujetaba su varita era un mero recuerdo de la fuerza y decisión que mostraban anteriormente. Ahora, un leve temblor nacía en su mano amplificándose en la punta de su varita.

-Sean… yo…

-no estoy huyendo, si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho. Dijo con seguridad.

Su voz, la entonación, como articulaba cada palabra era toda la seguridad en si mismo que sentía necesitar Hermione. Miró al cielo como la columna de humo aún ascendía con fuerza y dibujaba formas que su hija seguro intentaría adivinar con su imaginación. Su fuerza interior volvió junto a la rabia, pero la decisión se tambaleó al ver moverse una figura negra entre el humo, como si saltara entre edificios.

-¿Sean? Pregunto Hermione dudando de que fuera cierto.

-dime.

La castaña frunció el ceño, la voz era igual. Incluso la misma dirección, o como mínimo esa era su percepción. Estaba segura que había visto algo extraño entre el humo, pero no podía ser él. Por lo menos había una distancia de 5 metros entre edificios como para saltarlo. Pero sobretodo su voz hubiera cambiado de lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Preguntó vacilando de si encontraría una respuesta.

-Buscando rastros, pistas, huellas, lo que sea. Algún detalle por nimio que sea.

-¿Por qué?

-no creerás que fue casual que Bellatrix Lextrange apareciera justo al lado de tu hija y luego desapareciera en unos segundos… dijo vacilando ante esa pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Hermione tratando otra vez de evaluar la posición de Sean en los edificios.

No hubo respuesta. La lluvia seguía cayendo, repicoteando con fuerza en la estructura metálica. Un golpe seco parecía indicar el primer paso del descenso del extraño. Pero Hermione seguía observando hacia el cielo y volvió a intuir una figura negra que saltaba entre edificios.

-que hace un buen rato que os seguían, hay el rastro de, supongo, un mortifago saltando entre edificios justamente paralelo a vuestro camino… y no es la primera vez. ¿Cuándo hace de la última vez que pasasteis por aquí?

-¿La última vez? Supongo que hace como mucho una semana… creo… Otro golpe metálico desde la misma dirección desconcertó a Hermione. Tardo algún segundo a recordar el hilo de la pregunta.

-¿bajo que circustancias?

-no lo entiendo...

varios golpes metálicos se sucedieron lentamente. Los pies del extraño se intuyeron, poco a poco la figura completa se podía vislumbrar entre el humo. -¿cual fue el motivo que eligierais este camino y no otro?

-cuando... Hermione no pudo continuar. Su mente empezó a razonar a una velocidad vertiginosa pero un estruendo metálico la despertó. Como si un gigante pudiera mover una estructura metálica a su antojo.

Ella miraba hacia el cielo. Los puños de él se aferraban con fuerza a la débil barandilla metálica. La lluvia impedía un visión clara del extraño. Respiró varias veces como si tratara de contenerse, sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido llegaba a los oídos de Hermione.

Empezó a bajar otra vez, con paso irregular, desganado, descontrolado... temperamental. Esa imagen nunca la había visto en él desde que lo conocía. Lo había visto sin duda pocas veces pero nunca en ese estilo, y la inquietaba. Hermione sentía un fuerte atracción hacia esa imagen fuera de control de Sean. Una atracción emocional y fraternal, pero su corazón parecía congelarse ante esa imagen. El resultado era permanecer inmóvil ante lo que sucediera. No sabía como afrontar esa situación.

El extraño toco el suelo, piso fuertemente unos cuantos charcos de agua antes de llegar ante ella. -que ibas a decir... susurro con un hilo de voz. La miraba a los ojos inquietante, ansioso por saber sus palabras, anhelaba que las pronunciara.

-cuando... llueve... y puedo ir a buscar a Lily. Siempre hacemos el mismo recorrido... venimos por esta calle, cruzamos el parque... y llegamos a casa para...

Sean giró sobre si mismo en dirección al lugar donde desapareció Bellatrix con Lily. Hermione podía sentir como su pulso temblaba.

-si no nos hubiéramos encontrado... ahora... yo... estaría muerta... dijo susurrando empezando a ser consciente de ello.

El extraño se limitó a sentarse en el suelo del callejón, apoyando su espalda en la humedecida pared de ladrillos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras con el mentón algo elevado, su rostro miraba hacia el cielo tratando de descansar. Su respiración era fuerte y pesada. Abría y cerraba su puño derecho como si comprobara la tranquilidad de su pulso. Las gotas de la lluvia se deslizaban por su rostro hasta su mentón, precipitándose hacia la abertura de su chaqueta. Pero algo cambio de golpe, y su mirada cayó ante una fuerte realidad. Esta vez, gota tras gota, terminaba en sus labios o su nariz.

Hermione lo miraba atentamente, parecía derrotado y abatido pero le afectaba y mucho. La desesperanza invadía rápidamente en ella recordando en que situación estaban ambos, o ella. O ya no sabía que pensar. Mil y una ideas cruzaban su mente y ninguna conseguía captar su atención demasiado tiempo.

Dubitativa, se acerco a él lentamente. Veía los círculos perfectos que se creaban en los charcos cercanos cuando una gota de lluvia llegaba hasta ellos haciéndolos crecer poco a poco. Deslizaba su pulgar por los dedos restantes de su mano derecha ante la duda de que decir ante la evidente derrota que significaba la actitud de Sean.

-creo que...

-ni por un segundo te atrevas a pensar que me rindo... solo... estoy pensando... necesito pensar... quiero pensar... debo pensar... he de... el extraño se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de centrarse.

-¡ya se! Dijo Hermione eléctricamente. -voy avisar a los aurores, debemos empezar por esto.

-¡NO! Gritó Sean sin moverse.

-pero que dices, son la autoridad, son expertos en esta materia, necesitamos el ministerio en esto. Si se nos unen podríamos encontrarla...

-¡NO!

-¡pero los necesitamos!

-¡NO! Gritó nuevamente Sean incorporándose enérgicamente. -No te atrevas avisar a los aurores... en el preciso momento que lo hagas toda esperanza de encontrarla se desvanecerá.

-como puedes decir eso...

-por favor Hermione créeme... suplicó Sean agarrándola de la mano izquierda con su diestra. -tienen espías dentro del ministerio. En el preciso momento que des la alarma y todo el operativo se active ellos también lo harán. Cambiarán de lugar, y así hasta que terminen con ella...

-¿porque?

-la quieren a ella... para cambiarla por prisioneros, dinero, poder, por venganza, aún no lo se... pero no los subestimes por favor.

-y tu no subestimes a los aurores. Podrían seguir su pista. Dijo enérgicamente, afirmando con seguridad.

Sean se llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas. Pero no pudo...

-a la mierda... susurró antes de proseguir con su explicación. -si vienen aquí tardarán entre 3 o 6 días en averiguar que el mortifago que te seguía se apareció en un campo a las afueras de Londres donde aguardaba Bellatrix, y después se fue a un bar de Manchester, seguramente bajo las ordenes de Lextrange para despistar. Bellatrix se apareció al final del callejón, entre los contenedores de basura de ese edificio y esperó agazapada delante de donde estoy yo hasta que se hizo con Lily. Se desvaneció y nos jodió... y nunca mejor dicho.

-¿que?

-¡QUE NO NOS SERVIRÁN HERMIONE!

-¿como puedes saber todo eso? Dijo ella retirándose un par de pasos hacia atrás temiendo la figura del extraño. Más misteriosa y poderosa que nunca.

-lo se y ya está, no le des importancia.

-pero... es imposible...

-no lo es. No todo está en los libros que conoces, o conocen unos pocos. Algunas cosas están ocultas por el riesgo que entraña su conocimiento.

-es imposible... solo estuviste un par de minutos fuera de mi vista... en la azotea.

-da igual 10 segundos que 2 horas. Si sabes como atajar un problema, puedes encontrar un camino. Dijo Sean mientras que se acercaba lentamente a ella. -por favor, confía en mí, puedo encontrarla, se que puedo, pero necesito pensar... necesito no oír tu... Sean se detuvo respirando profundamente ante ella. Alargó lentamente su mano acariciando su rostro humedecido por la incesante lluvia. -necesito no oír tus preguntas, necesito silencio...

para Hermione es simple contacto fue electrizante, cerró y abrió los ojos mientras aspiraba una fuerte bocanada de aire y alguna gota rebelde de agua llegaba a pasar entre sus labios. Su cuerpo sintió un magnetismo tremendo hacia la mano que se alejaba lentamente, capaz de guiarla como una marioneta.

Vio como se alejaba un par o dos de metros y se sentaba en medio del callejón, bajo la lluvia. Observó como no supuso ningún interés el estado del pavimento, si se sentaba encima de un charco o de algún humeante resto de contenedor metálico. Cruzó las piernas y se quedó inmóvil durante un par de minutos.

Hermione se echo un metro para atrás hasta la pared más cercana a ella. Descanso la espalda mientras seguía observando al Extraño. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando introdujo su mano dentro de la chaqueta y volvía a extraer el afilado y contundente cuchillo que antes había hecho gala de un perfecto dominio. Ella reacciono sorprendida ante el modo juguetón y repetitivo con que manejaba el cuchillo, pasando la hoja dando vueltas entre sus dedos.

Volvió en si después de la hipnótica imagen ante ella. Su mente, aún perdida ante esa situación, iba de un lado al otro buscando respuestas a miles de preguntas a la vez. "¿como pudo seguir el rastro de apariciones? Jamás he oído que se puedan revertir los caminos" pensó para si misma intentando alejarse mentalmente de ese lugar. Pensó en la posibilidad que algún libro oculto en la biblioteca de Hogwartz pasara inadvertido ante ella. Pero no era posible, recordaba todos los títulos. Incluso si fuera un hechizo experto para aurores lo sabría... Ron presumiría de ello hace mucho, pero Él dijo que tardarían de 3 a 6 días en seguir ese rastro... como puede saber los métodos del departamento de aurores...

"no puedo estar sin hacer nada por ella","es todo para mi","sin ella nada tiene sentido","¿puedo confiar que la encontrará?", "¿es la única posibilidad?","Ron, Draco y Neville podrían ayudar","¿si la encuentra irá por ella?","¿arriesgaría su vida?","¿porque?","¿Snape puede saber posibles localizaciones?","¿que conocimiento de la magia esconde?","¿estará bien?","¿le habrán hecho algo?","y si no está viva.."

Todos estos y muchos más pensamientos pasaban una y otra vez por la mente de Hermione sin poder quitar la mirada de Sean. Se frotaba varias veces las manos tratando de controlar el temblor repetitivo de pulso incontrolable. Las lágrimas a veces se mezclaban con la lluvia cuando su mente recurría al bienestar de su hija.

Sus nervios se volvían cada vez más incontrolables mientras Él seguía inmóvil sin cortar el desquiciante movimiento con el cuchillo en su mano. Dando una y otra vez una vuelta entre sus dedos. Pero una idea cruzó su mente. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco un segundo deseando golpearse a ella misma por pensar miles de posibilidades siempre recurriendo a las mismas personas, pero jamás como lo que realmente eran...

-La orden... susurró sin controlar que pronunció realmente esas palabras. Busco su varita, apuntó varias veces al aire, esperando una reacción por parte del extraño, pero parecía una estatua con un solo movimiento. Se concentró, respiró profundamente varias veces, recordando quien era y quien había sido. -"ESPECTO PATRONUM" vociferó con rabia hacia el cielo.

Una luz blanquecina nació de su varita, poco después se materializó formando una elegante nutria. Nerviosa e impaciente, empezó a cruzar el cielo para superar los edificios colindantes. Ascendió rápidamente para llevar un simple y claro mensaje a La Orden del Fenix, que había sucedido y donde estaba. Hermione pondría la mano en el fuego que solo que lo recibiera un miembro, la mitad de la orden estaría junto a ella un minuto después. Miró hacia la débil neblina que aún cubría el chispeante cielo. La blanca nutria cruzaba el cielo en dirección sud rápidamente, pero se detuvo dando vueltas sobre si misma. Hermione no entendía que sucedía, restregó los dedos de sus manos por sus ojos tratando de ver mejor entre la niebla y la lluvia lejana. Un par de segundos más tarde, la nutria enfiló dirección oeste hasta desaparecer por encima de los muros de los edificios. Como si tratara de hacerla reaccionar, fue consciente otra vez de la lluvia, como si golpeara de nuevo en su rostro.

Miró nerviosa en todas direcciones. Por donde aparecerán se preguntaba y volvió a encontrarse con la estatua de Sean. Seguía igual, inmóvil, indiferente, ausente. Por la mente de ella cruzaba la posibilidad que todo lo que pretendía hacer o pensar poco servirían cuando toda la orden se presentara allí.

Entonces, el extraño empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo un par de segundos antes de guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta. Parecía revolver cada uno de los bolsillos que ocultaba esa chaqueta en busca de algo. "¿se está rindiendo?" se preguntó Hermione. No veía su rostro, no podía intentar descifrar que pasaba por su mente, pero intuyó que algo que había buscado nerviosamente se lo llevaba a sus labios. Segundos después pareció congelarse nuevamente.

Pasó un minuto antes que se pusiera en pie y empezara andar de un lado a otro apresurado. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que entre sus labios se acomodaban un cigarrillo, muggle, algo más que extraño en un mago.

Sean se detuvo ante ella, de lado, otra vez paralizado, cinco segundos después sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un encendedor plateado y se lo acercaba a los labios. Chispeó varias veces, algunas conseguía encender la llama con fuerte olor a gasolina. Pero en ningún momento el asfixiante humo apareció. Entornó los ojos al ver como su cigarrillo estaba pasado por agua. Incluso las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sin percibir ninguna oposición por el humedecido papel que envolvía el tabaco.

-¡maldito estúpido! Mascullo en voz alta mientras lanzaba al suelo el cigarrillo. Alargó rápidamente la mano alcanzando la varita de la desconcertada Hermione. Apuntó hacia el cielo y pronunció. -¡caeles visio!

Una orbe dorada ascendió rápidamente absorbiendo cualquier niebla que atravesaba. Hermione susurró... -¿visión de los habitantes del cielo? Mientras seguía el hermoso orbe en su ascenso. Un segundo después percibió como depositaba la varita en su mano nuevamente. Al bajar la mirada él ya no estaba, miró hacia la derecha por intuición y se lo encontró acercándose apresuradamente hacia una pared. Empezó a dibujar con sus dedos en el aire un rectángulo en los humedecidos y mohosos ladrillos de la precaria pared que estaba ante él. Ella avanzó intrigada con lo que sucedía.

De golpe, la pared se volvió negra, justo el lugar que el extraña había delimitado. Hermione se percató que no era estático, sino que parecía moverse, como si estuviera ascendiendo. En la lejanía pareció ver un resplandor, de golpe en el centro de ese rectángulo se creó un destello cegador, medio segundo después, en el cerebro de Hermione retumbó con fuerza un trueno potentísimo y muy cercano.

Intrigada y algo asustada ella se colocó al lado de Sean mientras él alzaba una de sus manos en dirección al recuadro. Hizo un ligero movimiento con sus dedos y la imagen pareció descender poco a poco. El skyline de Londres aparecía ante ellos en ese recuadro delimitado en una pared.

Hermione reconoció rápidamente el Big Ben, la recién construida noria del milenio, el puente de la torre, Trafalgar square... muchos edificios desaparecían entre la niebla y la lluvia, pero las luces de las calles parecían iluminar hasta el infinito.

-¿como lo has...

-magia... respondió rápidamente Sean.

Guiaba el punto de vista que aparecía en ese recuadro con su mano libre, como un control remoto. Zarandeó levemente la varita y empezó avanzar vertiginosamente. Esquivaba con gran habilidad edificios, construcciones, grúas de enormes proporciones. Hermione se fijó durante un segundo la velocidad que sus ojos eran capaces de rastrear todo el recuadro. Para ella incluso había momento que le daba vértigo.

-¿que estás haciendo?

-paseando por el aire... dijo con tono tajante y frío, pero no dejó que ella se mostrara molesta, suspiró y continuó. -perdona... si ya han hecho algo seguro que han marcado el cielo y precisamente no es algo que pase desapercibido, una calavera y una serpiente dibujándose en el aire de dimensiones gigantescas no es algo fácil de esconder...

recorrían una y otra vez campiñas enteras. Llegaban acercarse algún núcleo poblado, pero rápidamente lo rodeaban. Varias veces recorrieron trozos del litoral, sobrevolando alguna que otra pequeña población costera y alguna ciudad. Hermione no era capaz de reconocer nada, era totalmente mareante. Súbitamente la imagen se fundió a negro. Sean alzó la mirada al cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia impactaran directamente en su rostro creando la ilusión de un suave masaje reconfortante.

Ella no supo como reaccionar ante la sonrisa satisfecha que dibujaban los labios de Sean. Pasó nerviosamente sus manos por su rostro, queriendo eliminar alguna lágrima rebelde de impotencia ya oculta entre la lluvia. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus labios se movían impacientes sin saber que decir.

-co... como... como puedes sonreír... susurró sin querer llamar la atención de él.

-porque aún no ha pasado nada. No hemos visto nada... pero eso significa que tenemos aún tiempo para reaccionar, y ahora mismo, un segundo puede valer una vida...

-pero como piensas encontrarla, como crees poder llegar a ella. ¡NO TENEMOS NADA! Ni la menor pista, no podemos empezar a tantear el terreno... ¿ACASO CREES QUE ALGUIEN TE LO DIRÁ MÁGICAMENTE! Dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada y el pulso elevado. Ella miraba sin entender que sucedía. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo pasando sus dedos por su barba de pocos días, pero sin motivo alguno golpeó con su puño el mugriento muro de ladrillos cortando la respiración de ella.

Sean quedo hipnotizado al ver como un par de hilos de sangre nacían en sus nudillos heridos. Ella seguía inmóvil todo lo que sucedía pero respiro profundamente cuando vio el rostro de Sean iluminarse.

-idiota... susurró para si mismo. -idiota, subnormal, gilipollas, estúpido, inepto, idiota... como no he pensado que... ella puede que... será capaz de creer...

El ahora rubio empezó a deambular por el callejón una vez más susurrando cosas, divagando, parecía enloquecer por segundos. Hermione apenas podía oír palabras inconexas entre ellas salvo las seis últimas. -me pide ayuda... ya lo hizo.

Nuevamente Sean se convirtió en una estatua humana. Cerró los ojos, cerró sus puños, empezó a respirar con fuerza mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula. Ella jamás supo porque, pero sus pies tomaron el control de su cuerpo y avanzó hasta situarse ante él. Oía la rítmica respiración, pero algo había cambiado súbitamente. Hermione, miró a su alrededor, pero no veía nada, en cambio, podía percibir una sensación realmente extraña. Alzó la vista al cielo y una humeante neblina permanecía encima de ellos, entonces notó lo que faltaba... la lluvia.

Volvió a mirar a todos lados y en apenas unos dos metros a la redonda no llovía, incluso parecía que los crecientes charcos parecían evaporarse en segundos. Al volver a mirar el cielo, entendió que no era una neblina, era el vapor de las gotas de agua que se evaporaban encima de su cabeza como si tocaran un hierro candente. Entonces susurró... -quien eres...

Hermione empezó a notar una extraña calidez en su rosto y sus manos. Miró fijamente hacia él. Sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido emergía de sus labios. Tras sus parpados sus ojos parecían moverse a gran velocidad y suspiró. Un largo y profundo suspiro aliviador. Sonrió y volvió a respirar profundamente, mientras su figura se relajaba por completo.

-si.. que lista eres... susurró sonriendo a si mismo.

Hermione se percató que la lluvia volvía a caer encima de ella. La humedad y el frío también volvieron. Como si hubiera caído bajo la maldición imperius su mano se alargó hasta aferrarse al cuello de la chaqueta de Sean. Él parecía no percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Rápidamente el rostro del extraño se transformó nuevamente, la frialdad y tranquilidad volvía a enmarcar sus rasgos marcados. Una siniestra sonrisa asomaba débilmente entre sus labios mientras apretaba los puños como si se preparara para algo.

Hermione pudo percibir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba con un latido. Pero de golpe abrió los ojos azules llenos de preocupación y la miró fijamente. Un simple susurro... no.

La respiración de ella se detuvo al comprobar como todo a su alrededor sucumbía ante una humeante marea negra que avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Pero de golpe miro hacia el suelo, se había desvanecido y ya no hacia pie. Una agobiante sensación de vértigo la paralizó al experimentar como si cayera al vacío. Todo su cuerpo la abandonó, excepto su mano. Asía con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta, notaba el tacto de la piel, pero no era capaz de ver nada.

Una fantasmagórica mano deshizo el fuerte agarre con suma facilidad.

Hermione pudo percibir entre la humeante marea negra un ojos felinos sobre ella. Cuando ella abrió los suyos una embriagante calidez la envolvió por completo, segundos después notó como dos fuertes brazos la abrazaban, ante ella apareció el rostro de Sean, con la misma expresión de preocupación. La atrajo hacia él con fuerza.

De golpe ella percibió el blando y húmedo tacto de la hierba bajo sus pies. Medio segundo después la marea negra desapareció como si se incendiara y se consumiese inmediatamente. No pudo ni parpadear que Sean se abalanzó sobre ella con mucha fuerza, se tambaleó y no puedo aguantar el equilibrio.

-¡Perdón!

Una sincera disculpa resonó dentro de su cabeza justo antes que su espalda impactara contra la hierba mojada del suelo. Inhaló fuertemente dos veces y su corazón hizo lo mismo, justo antes de verse aplastada por el cuerpo de Sean.

Antes que pudiera decir nada, el extraño cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano. Era lo único que separaba los labios de ambos.

Hermione intentó revolverse para quitárselo de encima, una voz sacudió su cabeza.

-¡por favor no te muevas!¡y no intentes decir nada! Arremetió en su cabeza rápidamente. La voz de él. La voz de Sean compartía lugar con su consciencia.

-¡si estoy dentro de tu cabeza!¡puedo hacerlo cuando quiera!¡pero por favor no hagas nada!¡ni te muevas! Te lo suplico... por favor... hermione...

ella al ver los sinceros y preocupados ojos de él no puedo más que sucumbir hipnotizada. Empezaba a percatarse de la situación y la postura que mantenían ambos inmóviles. Apartó la mirada ruborizándose por segundos, cuando una fuerte pisada junto a su cabeza terminó con su ensoñación.

Los rostros de ambos quedaron llenos de barro. -quieta... resonó en la cabeza de ella. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, pero ahora los tenía cerrados y volvía a mover los labios como si tratara de conjurar algo inaudible. La mirada de Hermione poco a poco se desvió hacia el propietario de la pisada. Una persona, oculta tras unas vestimentas negras y una mascara demasiado familiar y poco esperanzadora ocultaba su rostro.

Un mortifago se alzaba a pocos centimetros de su cabeza asiendo fuertemente su varita, permaneciendo inmóvil. Ella simplemente recordó todo lo que acababa de sonar en su cabeza y abrazó a la única esperanza que sentía que le quedaba. Lo abrazó a él.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Los asesinatos llamar a mi representante para buscar los sicarios necesarios

el siguiente capitulo no tengo ni idea de cuando llegara, pero llegara, tarde lo que tarde esta historia terminará. Demasiado tiempo llevo con el final en mi cabeza. Ahora me falta tiempo para escribirlo todo y que me guste.

Un abrazo!

PD: muchas gracias a todos los que a pesar del tiempo aún siguen esta historia. Tiene mucho merito la verdad y es un honor la fidelidad de todos vosotros.


	23. un palabra puede cambiar todo

Escusas pocas, disculpas muchas, así que os dejo con el capítulo

* * *

**una palabra puede cambiar todo**

**MUERTO by med3s**

-odio esta maldita vigilancia... quien se atrevería a venir aquí... un demente. Masculló enrabietado una fuerte voz varonil encima de ellos dos. El mortifago seguía tenso y rastreaba de un lado a otro con la mirada. Unos pasos resonaron otra vez en los oídos de Hermione.

Alguien con la misma indumentaria se acercaba con paso cansado. -tranquilo, ya terminamos... solo nos queda disfrutar de su regreso. Los buenos tiempos están apunto de regresar. Dijo una voz femenina pero algo resquebrajada.

Su pie izquierdo pasó apenas un par de centímetros de la cabeza de Hermione.

-¡por fin! ¡Tres meses esperando y lo hemos logrado! Lextrange estaba demoníacamente extasiada por como ha ocurrido. Me pone los pelos de punta cuando disfruta tanto del dolor. Dijo el hombre girando completamente sobre si mismo y acompañándola en la misma dirección.

-mejor nunca repitas eso cerca de ella... sino terminarás bajo tierra, o aún peor...

Hermione los siguió con la mirada hasta que una piedra algo pulida le impidió hacerlo. Un electrizante escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando notó un latido ajeno golpear su pecho. Otra vez, y otra, y otra. Era fuerte y rítmico inalterable, pero cuando giró su rostro y fijó sus ojos castaños en él, se detuvo medio segundo para volver con el mismo ritmo, pero más profundo, más alargado, como si tratara de controlar una excitación.

Ella trataba de no perderse en la preocupación de esos ojos extrañamente azules pero se percató que su corazón si parecía desbocado. Veía una gota rebelde de lluvia resbalar por el rostro de él, dibujó una débil ese en su mejilla, tratando de evitar una barba incipiente de pocos días, pero llegó a sus labios.

Ella veía como aumentaba lentamente de tamaño sin pensar en nada a su alrededor, un deseo oscuro crecía en su mente. Pero luna gota de lluvia se precipitó con tan mala fortuna para ella que rebotó entre sus labios. Se liberó de un suspiro impulsivo y primario, pero entrecortado y seco al volver a la cordura.

Sean se deslizó hacia un lado, muy a su pesar. Se acercó al oído de ella. -solo susurra, tu hija está aquí... y no está sola. El susurro de él era una advertencia hacia el futuro.

Hermione reaccionó ante la dulce voz que la acababa de despertar de un sueño. El aviso no parecía desmesurado. La seguridad y preocupación no dejaron de verse reflejados en el rostro del extraño ni un momento. Aún tumbado a su lado, permanecía inmóvil, expectante, parecía un maestro esperando a su aprendiz.

Miles de preguntas llegaron de golpe al cerebro de Hermione, su rostro se transformó en expectación, deseo y preocupación. Una débil sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en los labios de Sean, un triunfo personal y anhelado.

-¿donde estamos? Pregunto Hermione.

Él simplemente se limitó a señalar encima suyo, la losa de granito donde descansaba toda su espalda permanecía algo mohosa por el paso del tiempo. Hermione esperaba vislumbrar un cartel, alguna indicación, tuvo que respirar profundamente cuando un lejano rayo iluminó una inscripción.

Charles J. Henry 1674-1715

rápidamente dio con la respuesta, pero seguía queriendo asegurarse de la certeza de esa afirmación. Se incorporó sobre su codo derecho para poder entrever como diferentes losas, ciertamente parecidas pero todas diferenciadas, los rodeaban por completo. Quiso incorporarse un poco más, pero la mano de Sean la detuvo.

-un cementerio... susurró sin terminar de creérselo.

El extraño maniobró demostrando bastante agilidad hasta poder sentarse descansando su espalda en la lápida de charles. Nunca dejó que una de sus extremidades sobre pasara la lápida, tratando de evitar cualquier mirada curiosa de algún vigilante.

Solo tuvo que asentir y sonreír débilmente para que Hermione entendiera lo que debía de hacer. Con la misma agilidad o más, se situó a su lado, pudiendo respirar un par de segundos para recobrar la compostura.

-si... un cementerio... y me imagino exactamente cual de ellos es... demasiados mortifagos como para errar en la suposición. Dijo con un hilo de voz, recordando la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

-el cementerio... donde Harry vio el renacer de Voldemort... dijo Hermione tratando de controlar el tono de voz ante la emoción de resolver un acertijo.

-efectivamente...

Hermione abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a sus labios para asegurarse que permanecerían totalmente cerrados para no incumplir la promesa de los susurros. Respiraba fuertemente sus ojos abiertos como platos e inundados de miedo eran el reflejo del caos dentro de ella, los miles de pensamientos que cruzaban a gran velocidad su cerebro.

-el regreso de Voldemort... susurró ella entre sus dedos.

Mientras, Sean se limitaba a deslizar su mano por su rostro eliminando el rastro de la intensa lluvia de Londres. Palpó varias veces sus costados como si quisiera mantener controlado algo dentro de su chaqueta.

-la necesitan... Lily lleva la sangre de Harry... la necesitan para revivirlo otra vez...

los susurros de Hermione proseguían, parecía explicarse a ella misma las inverosímiles teorías que se creaban en su mente. El lejano murmullo de decenas de personas no la distraían ni medio segundo. Parecía que su mente necesitara resolver esa situación para calmar a su corazón.

-Voldemort renacerá... y puede... no... la matarán, seguro, será su único temor... no...

-Hermione...

-tengo que pensar...

-Hermione... susurró Sean, pero sus fuertes manos apresaron el rostro de ella quedando cara a cara. -debes escucharme... las palabras de Sean parecían dibujarse perfectamente en sus labios , pero el sonido nunca llegaba a oídos de Hermione. Su mente volvía a quedar rodeada de un mar de pensamientos.

Solo se necesitaron dos palabras para evaporar ese mar, con solo dos palabras despertó del miedo a Hermione, con solo dos palabras consiguió que Hermione volviera a situarse realmente sentada en el fangosos suelo y su espalda descansara en una vieja y mohosa lápida de granito.

-te necesito.

Jamás se pronunciaron, jamás llegaron a ser dibujadas por los labios de él, su sonido jamás atravesó el aire, pero nunca se borraron de su mente. Cuando oyó la voz retumbar en su mente, vio en los ojos de él su alma suplicándole ayuda.

-te necesito Hermione, te necesito para sacarla viva de aquí. Se que puedo, pero necesito que oigas cada una de mis palabras, que obedezcas cada una de mis ordenes...

cada palabra retumbaba en la mente de ella. Se mordía el labio y levemente fruncía el ceño mientras trataba de no gritar que lo haría. Solo un segundo su mente se fue...

-Voldemort no importa, la Orden, el ministerio, alguien se encargará, ahora solo importa Lily... dijo contundentemente Sean.

Hermione alargó su mano hacia Sean, en ella reposaba su varita prediciendo la futura petición de Sean.

-jamás entre en tu mente sino era parte de algún juego. Dijo avanzándose Sean, queriendo no quedar atrás en predicciones. Hermione apenas había abierto los labios para preguntar acerca de ese tema.

Sean, se limitó después aceptar el ofrecimiento. Volvió a susurrar a un nivel inteligible para nadie humano, tras una floritura con la varita, dibujó un rectángulo ante ellos. Solo mover la varita, el contenido del rectángulo dibujado cambió por completo. El Extraño situó la varita encima la lápida donde reposaba su espalda. Inmediatamente después una clara imagen apareció en el rectángulo.

Una multitud uniformada rodeaba una estatua de mármol de tamaño considerable. Sobrepasaba por un metro el hombre más alto. La figura de un ángel esculpido en granito centraba la atención de ese gentío. Extrañamente, los brazos inertes de la estatua parecía sostener algo que no llegaban a vislumbrar.

Tras unos cuantos movimientos, Hermione pudo adivinar la figura desenmascarada de Bellatrix, una mano apretó dulcemente su brazo tratando de calmar la ira que llevaba dentro. -centrate, no vale la pena... susurró Sean.

Todos los rostros ocultos tras máscaras centraban su atención en dos puntos. Uno en movimiento, como si se acercara a ellos con gran lentitud, y el otro inmóvil y no era otro que el ángel. Sean cerró los ojos al vislumbrar revolverse una cabellera castaña entre los brazos esculpidos de la estatua.

-esperaremos... susurró Sean.

Hermione lo miró sorprendido, que clase de plan suponía esperar cuando su hija estaba indefensa ante esa multitud "sedienta de su sangre".

-tenemos que saber jugar nuestras cartas... y la más importante es la espera. Nos acercaremos y esperaremos. Si Hermione, esperaremos...

-pero...

-seremos capaces de acercarnos tanto que oiremos sus gritos de súplica, sus miedos, el terror que puede que pase. Y digo seremos porque nuestra única oportunidad durará apenas un par de minutos.

-¿como puedes pedirme que aguante los gritos de mi propia hija? Preguntó susurrando y una lágrima rebelde empezaba asomar.

-porque el único momento que puedo sacarla de allí es cuando todos estén pendientes de la recuperación de su Lord. Hasta ese momento no puedo crear suficiente distracción como para que pudierais huir.

Hermione no respondió, no entendió esa última afirmación o no quiso hacerlo.

Un rugido de la multitud la despertó por completo, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Incluso llegaba a intuir las celebraciones de esa infame ceremonia. Un poderoso rayo cruzó el cielo encima de ellos, cinco segundos más tarde el estruendo la dejó aturdida.

Sean parecía sonriente, miró hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados. Hermione lo miraba embrujada, sus lentas respiraciones la tranquilizaban. Una gota de agua caída del cielo impacto en la frente de extraño. Segundos después todo su rostro quedaba empapado con la intensa lluvia que apareció llenando de dramatismo el ambiente.

El extraño devolvió la varita a su propietaria con un gesto cortés, mientras parecía extasiado con la lluvia. -nos ayudará acercarnos, confundirá sus oídos. Hermione, centrate en seguirme.

-¿que?

-ahora nos acercaremos, quiero que me sigas, exactamente por donde yo vaya, no te preocupes por ellos. Solo centrate en hacer el mínimo ruido posible, y no dejes nunca de mirar mis indicaciones.

-¿como que vamos acercarnos Sean? Y si nos ven, tu has dicho...

-confía en mi no nos verán, solo fijate por donde voy y mis indicaciones. Tenemos que situarnos lo bastante cerca como para saber el momento exacto y no ser vistos cuando la saquemos de aquí.

Hermione iba a volver a preguntar como lo harían. Hastiado por la poca confianza, Sean negó varias veces. Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo cubierto de nubes seguido muy de cerca de un feroz trueno ensordecedor. Ella miró al cielo, como acto reflejo, al volver a mirarlo ya no estaba.

Su corazón se detuvo al no encontrarlo a su lado como guía, miró a un lado y a otro y no lo veía. Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas cuando una mano se puso sobre sus labios.

-dije que no gritaras. Susurró la voz de Sean.

Era enfrente de ella, estaba segura, pero no lo veía. Alargó su mano en el aire, pero la retiró rápidamente al entrar en contacto con algo en el aire. Nuevamente hizo el mismo gesto, sus dedos realizaron contacto otra vez, pero pudo apreciar que era la piel de alguien, tenía la sentidos aturdidos y agudizados al mismo tiempo.

La yema de sus dedos recorría lentamente las facciones de un rostro, donde era perceptible la ausencia de afeitado en unos días. Notaba el fuerte latido de su propio corazón. Deslizó su pulgar por la piel, pero se detuvo al notar un cambio en la textura. Apreciaba la suavidad y la carnosidad de esa zona. Se movió al ritmo de un sonido susurrante. -no tengas miedo.

Ante ella apareció el rostro de Sean, algo sonriente, pero su preocupación nunca dejaba de reflejarse. La mano de ella lo sostenía delicadamente mientras su pulgar rozaba dulcemente sus labios. Hermione desvió rápidamente la mirada, tratando de recuperar la compostura. -como... trato de preguntar ella.

-ya te lo dije... magia... susurró Sean mirando la muchedumbre que se concentraba a escasos 10 metros de ellos.

Hermione trataba de recordar algún hechizo desvanecedor de ese nivel. Recordaba a la perfección la capa de Harry, pero jamás ningún conjuro capaz de igualar su invisibilidad.

Sean acercó su mano a la de ella y volvió a desvanecerse ante ella. Su pulso se aceleró cuando percibió que eso ocurría incluso su respiración se detuvo. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su propia mano se desvanecía. Lentamente su brazo también adoptaba esa capacidad de invisibilidad. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más al comprobar como se extendía a gran velocidad.

Cuando todo su cuerpo se desvaneció de golpe, ante ella apareció toda la figura de Sean. Estaba algo desdibujada, como si una débil bruma lo envolviera por completo, pero era capaz de reconocer su rostro y los movimientos de las manos. Al mirar sus manos, la misma supuesta bruma envolvía sus manos, y aparentemente todo su cuerpo.

-¿Hermione? Resonó la voz de Sean en su mente llamando su atención. -Apartir de ahora te hablaré en tu mente. Podré oír todos tus pensamientos, así que si quieres decirme algo solo tienes que pensarlo.

-¿todo? Pensó sorprendida al verse acorralada con las imágenes que ya habían pasado por su mente y lo involucraban a él.

-todo. Ahora sígueme.

Sean se incorporó levemente. Trataba de permanecer lo más agachado posible sin llegar arrastrarse por el suelo, avanzaba lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Apenas sobrepasaba la altura de las lápidas más grandes.

Hermione no entendía el motivo de tantas precauciones si eran totalmente invisibles, intentó imitar sus movimientos pero a la mínima se incorporaba por completo.

-sospecharán si lanzan algo o un pájaro choca contra una pared invisible en medio de las lápidas.

La respuesta en su mente fue rápida y contundente, incluso con un cierto tono de burla. No tardo ni un segundo en imitarlo a la perfección. Recorrieron 3 o 4 pares de metros entre las diferentes lápidas alineadas. Sus pies se hundían cada vez más en el barro que aumentaba a cada segundo que continuaba lloviendo.

Hermione pudo comprobar como iban rodeando poco a poco a la multitud congregada a pocos metros. Décimas de segundo era lo que llegaba a ver a su hija antes que volviera a ser absorbida por la multitud. Vio como Sean se detuvo a la espera que ella llegara.

-ahora vamos a cruzar. Dijo el extraño en su mente. Ante ellos una pasillo de apenas un par de metros, libre de lápidas mohosas y en estado ruinoso, que se dirigía al centro de la multitud. Sean cruzó hábilmente comprobando que no pasara nada por allí.

Hermione aguardó un par de segundos después que Sean le indicara que pasara junto a él. Justo cuando puso el pie encima del pasillo, un zumbido característico empezó a sonar a su lado. Apenas un medio metro de ella la figura negra de un mortifago acababa de aparecer. Todos los músculos de ella se bloquearon ante la sorpresa e inoportuna aparición. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba de ningún modo. El mortifago hizo un amago de empezar andar y golpear directamente a Hermione con su pie derecho, casi llegó a rozarle pero volvió a su sitio inicial como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡cruza maldita sea hermione! Gritó en su mente Sean. La castaña solo pudo girar levemente su rostro para encontrarse al extraño de pie justo al lado del mortifago. El brazo del Extraño alzado en dirección al mortifago ocultaba su propio rostro casi por completo. De su mano emergía una nube negra que envolvía toda la cabeza del mortifago. -¡CRUZA!

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y todo su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar con normalidad. Hizo caso a los gritos en su mente y cruzo sin más dilación. Seguía observando a Sean aún inmóvil junto al mortifago.

El ahora rubio volvió junto a ella. Solo retirar la mano la nube negra se evaporó en menos de un segundo. Hermione agarro fuerte su varita esperando una reacción del mortifago pero nunca llegó. Simplemente reanudo a paso ligero en dirección a la muchedumbre que aguardaba a cierta distancia.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLEGAR TARDE AL RETORNO DE TU SEÑOR! ¡CRUCIO! Vociferó la característica voz de Bellatrix Lextrange.

La sangre de Hermione se heló ante la maldición imperdonable y pensar que podría padecer la misma surte su hija pero Sean la sobresaltó al agarrar su mentón para llamar su atención. -no puedes permitirte distraerte. Cada segundo que tu mente se bloquee es un segundo que la muerte se acerca a Lily. Centrate, y os podré sacar de aquí. Dijo en su mente la voz pausada de Sean. Él permanecía ante ella sin inmutarse. Solo un segundo Hermione miró hacia la mano de él extraño tratando de buscar una respuesta a esa nube negra.

-centrate y ahora, sígueme.

Sean soltó su rostro, nuevamente agazapado avanzó entre las tumbas decrepitas que poblaban el cementerio. Hermione respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de seguirlo. La lluvia hacia que su cabello encrespado por naturaleza permaneciera enganchado a su rostro, notaba bajo sus pies el abundante barro que hacia de cada paso una aventura para no perder el equilibrio.

Poco a poco los dos iban rodeando por completo al gentío que se reunía junto al ángel de piedra. Alguna vez conseguían ver el rostro pálido, enfermizo y demacrado de Voldemort. Tenían que saltar alguna hilera de tumbas para acercarse, y en cada ocasión la delicadeza y el silencio con el que realizaban cada acción parecía innecesario ante su supuesta invisibilidad. Pero el estado ruinoso de todas las tumbas era evidente, incluso algunas se mantenían en pie gracias alguna planta que servía como soporte.

Las voces exaltadas de los mortifagos se hacían cada vez más intensas. Empezaban a reconocer nombres, incluso alguna característica voz. Su paso se hacia más lento y cauteloso a cada metro que se acercaban. Sus respiraciones se hacían más pausadas tratando que la lluvia ocultara por completo su presencia.

Estaban apenas un par de metros detrás del ángel de piedra. Sean se sentó recostando su espalda en una lapida negra y cubierta de musgo. Hermione hizo lo mismo a su lado, respiró profundamente para echar toda la tensión vivida hasta el momento. Ambos daban la espalda al ángel que guardaba su objetivo. No existieron preguntas ni pensamientos, ahora tocaba esperar. Quizás alguno de los dos no meditó como sería su situación realmente y si fuera mejor otra localización más alejada.

-¡PARAR! Gritó la voz de Lily expresando el pavor que estaba teniendo. Un río de furia creció dentro de ellos dos al oír su voz aterrada. -¡AYUDA! suplicaba ella mientras los cuerpos de ambos se tensaban por completo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de la reacción del otro.

-lilian potter... otra vez me encuentro ante alguien con este nombre... dijo una voz siniestra, con un tono viperino parecido al sino característico de una serpiente. -que casualidades te regala la vida.

Pero el mismo cortó su discurso, una tos de ultratumba se apoderó de él, ahogándolo y mostrando su debilidad. -es gracioso que alguien que me quitó tanto ahora pueda devolvérmelo.

Hermione solo podía estar atenta al sollozo creciente de su hija. Podía intuir la repugnancia que sentía al ver a semejante monstruo. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus propias uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano.

-Potter fue un idiota genuinamente generoso. Me intenta matar suicidándose pero a la vez crea la posibilidad de salvarme del infierno de la debilidad. Nadie podrá detenerme cuando recupere...

-¡LORD! Gritó la multitud al ver como perdía las fuerzas y no podía aguantarse de pie. Dos enmascarados reaccionaron a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo. Le ayudaron a incorporarse , intentaron alejarse pero el señor oscuro unió todas sus fuerzas y alargó sus manos para capturar entre ellas el rostro de la niña.

Lily lanzó un grito de repugnancia y empezó a llorar ante la cercana imagen de ese monstruo desfigurado. Sean respiraba profundamente tratando de controlarse. Cuando miró a su lado esperando encontrar el mismo comportamiento es encontró el rostro abatido de Hermione llorando sin cesar, parecía sumergirse por segundos en un mar de impotencia. Se mordía el labio, y cada vez que aumentaban las lágrimas de Lily aumentaba la impotencia de ella hasta límites peligrosos para Sean.

La castaña apenas podía ver entre el mar de lágrimas que eran sus ojos. No podría controlarse, no podía estar ahí sin hacer nada y oír como torturaban a su hija. Su cordura colgaría de un débil hilo si los acontecimientos seguían ese curso. Intuía una débil marca roja en sus manos, pero no notaba el dolor de esas heridas, no le importaba. Sus sentidos parecían centrarse en un elemento a su alrededor, Lily.

-¿ya no me tienes miedo niña? Susurro Voldemort con tono amenazante y continuó.-¿no quieres llorar?¿huir?¿porque cierras los ojos?¿PORQUE YA NO TIENES MIEDO? Vociferó enfadado el Lord oscuro. Pero su debilidad era palpable y se tambaleó mareado nuevamente, consiguió mantener la postura gracias a sus ayudantes.

Hermione no conseguía entender este cambio de situación y miró a su acompañante. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y parecía mover los labios como si hablar. El extraño agarró con fuerza la mano de Hermione, la calidez de su tacto apaciguó su desesperación. Pero en su mente resonó con fuerza... -¿mama?

El impulso de gritar el nombre de su hija existió, incluso el de levantarse y correr hacia ella pero la otra mano de Sean selló sus labios intuyendo la necia reacción que podría tener Hermione. Ella simplemente trató de dar las gracias con la mirada a su acompañante, pero seguía en la misma postura, pero sin mover los labios, incluso su cuerpo parecía estar tenso.

-no tengas miedo Lily... pensó Hermione titubeando de la veracidad de esa afirmación.

-mama tranquila, Sean me ha dicho que no tenga miedo, que nos va a sacar a las dos de aquí. Se que estáis detrás mió esperando.

La voz en su mente parecía tan tranquilizadora que era imposible, hacía un segundo estaba asustada llorando, incluso suplicando y de golpe tenía esta serenidad inaudita ante esa situación. Hermione miraba a Sean impresionada la reacción que podía llegar a causar en apenas un segundo.

Madre e hija continuaban hablando, intentando conseguir una distracción para sus mentes. Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban atónitos ante el estado catatónico que presentaba la niña al no responder ni a las preguntas ni a las amenazas. Los preparativos iban avanzando, un grupo cerrado parecía no prestar atención al Lord y a la niña.

Mientras, Sean permanecía inmóvil. La gotas de lluvia caían encima sobre su rostro impasible, resbalando por el y terminar precipitándose desde su barba incipiente. No mostraba ninguna reacción. Ya había retirado la mano de los labios de Hermione y permanecía como en un estado de meditación, con una respiración acompasada.

-mi Lord, ya lo tenemos todo preparado. Dijo un mortifago acercándose al oído de Voldemort.

-perfecto, según lo planeado. Seguro que el ministerio debe estar despertando ante este suceso. Cuando sea demasiado tarde para ellos verán que he regresado con todo mi poder y tendremos nuestra venganza. ¿verdad Lucius? Tu hijo será el primer en presentar batalla y disfrutarás matándolo, como hiciste con tu esposa.

Un mortifago retiró su mascara revelando su identidad. Lucius Malfoy, con la misma melena rubia y porte amenazante miraba atentamente a la niña atrapada por el ángel de piedra. Su fría sonrisa seguía presente pero rodeada de alguna arruga dejando claro el paso del tiempo. Malfoy rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un cuchillo. Una hoja de un palmo como mucho, perfectamente afilada. Su empuñadura verde oscura contenía filigranas de oro aparentando serpientes.

El mortifago ofreció el honor a su Lord, pero este lo rechazó ofreciendo el honor a su súbdito.

-Que su sangre haga renacer el más poderoso mago de la historia con todo su esplendor. Dijo casi gritando Malfoy aferrando la empuñadura.

Sean agarró fuertemente la mano de Hermione entre las suyas tratando controlarla y controlarse. Un grito de dolor silenció incluso a la incipiente lluvia. La Castaña miró sorprendida al extraño viendo la furia que contenía su rostro, incluso sintió miedo cuando intuyo en sus labios las palabras "disfrutaré matándote Lucius".

Los gritos de dolor seguían dominando el lugar. El brazo diestro de Lily mostraba un corte bastante profundo. Un recipiente recogía toda la sangre que perdía la niña. Su rostro mezclaba dolor y nauseas al mismo tiempo, pero algunos mortifagos miraban temerosos los destellos de seguridad que mostraba. Un débil rumor entre algunos presentes empezó a surgir sobre la peligrosidad del futuro de la niña, incluso se preguntaban porque no la mataban directamente haciendo más fácil todo el proceso.

-un as en la manga para frenar el ímpetu de la orden. Dijo Bellatrix disfrutando del momento.

A cada grito Sean conseguía frenar la osadía de Hermione de levantarse y correr a proteger a su hija. Hermione no percibía del todo que ella era el freno que impedía que la ira lo controlase y una masacre ocurriera en un segundo.

Malfoy alzó el cuchillo ensangrentado mientras un mortifago a su lado alzó el recipiente llenó de "sangre de Potter". Ante ellos un triunfal Voldemort empezaba avanzar entre la multitud avivada por un supuesto futuro prometedor.

-Hermione, tenemos que esperar... cuando te avise nos levantamos y saltamos las tumbas. Yo me encargaré del ángel, agarra a Lily y nos iremos corriendo por allí. Dijo en su mente Sean señalando con su mano un pasillo que se alejaba de allí. -El mínimo ruido podría llamar la atención así que debemos ser fantasmas. Cuando la libere del ángel perderemos nuestra invisibilidad.

Aguardaron en silencio un minuto. Sus manos no se soltaron en ningún momento, realmente no eran conscientes de ese hecho. Sean se incorporó mirando por encima de la tumba para controlar la situación. Pudo ver como la multitud se había desplazado apenas 5 metros dejando un espacio para maniobrar suficientemente amplio.

El extraño tiró de Hermione para ayudarla a incorporarse y pudiera ver la situación. Aún agazapados observaban cada movimiento de los mortifagos, un tremendo relámpago desgarró el cielo, inmediatamente un trueno ensordecedor llamó la atención a toda la muchedumbre. Todos los rostros enmascarados les miraban directamente como si les pudieran ver.

-Cuando se giren... resonó en la mente de Hermione.

Apenas un segundo después, como si una orden de un general acabara de llamar su atención todos los mortifagos se giraron para recuperar su posición inicial. De un salto Sean superó la barrera de tumbas que le separaban del ángel, Hermione le siguió con la misma agilidad.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente y vigilando todos los movimientos de los mortifagos. Esquivaron las macizas alas del ángel. Los fuertes brazos esculpidos en piedra mantenían apresada fuertemente a la niña. Cuando la rodearon por completo vieron el maquiavélico rostro de la estatua disfrutando de la situación. Pero se transformo en pavor en el momento que Sean puso su mano encima de uno de sus petrificados brazos.

El rastro de las lágrimas derramadas aún estaba presente en el rostro de la niña, pero su semblante parecía radiante incluso en esa situación. El extraño tiró de ese brazo y se movió como si estuviera construido de gelatina. Lily cayó en brazos de su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo. Hermione sintió como Sean tiraba de su brazo alertando de que ese no era el momento.

La castaña se percató que la débil neblina que la había rodeado a ella y su acompañante durante los últimos minutos había desaparecido. Sin demorarse más, dejó a su hija en el suelo y salieron los tres corriendo en la dirección que le había marcado Sean con anterioridad. El extraño iba último, constantemente girándose para asegurarse de la situación.

Un fuerte relámpago lo cambió todo. Lily tropezó con una piedra que no había visto, cayó al suelo sin más consecuencias. El feroz trueno retumbó en todo el lugar. Sean la ayudó a incorporarse, mientras que Hermione tiró de ella para que iniciara la marcha.

-crucio! Se oyó detrás de ellos.

Sean trató de interponerse pero no llegó a tiempo, el rayo alcanzó el muslo de Hermione por completo. Un grito de dolor ensordeció la lluvia. El Extraño se paralizó al ver como ella caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras por inercia tumbaba sin querer a la niña.

-crucio! Se volvió a oír la maldición imperdonable.

Golpeó de lleno en su espalda pero no existió reacción alguna, simplemente seguía congelado en el mismo lugar que las había visto caer.

-¿que tenemos aquí?

La siniestra voz de Bellatrix resonó en los oídos de todos, se acercaba con todo el contingente detrás de ella. Lily miraba horrorizada a su madre y a Sean. El miedo empezaba a controlarla, se aferró al brazo de su madre y cerró los ojos. Hermione empezó a removerse en el suelo, llevándose su brazo libre a la malherida pierna.

-¡crucio! Otra vez se volvió a llenar el aire con el sonido de la maldición imperdonable.

Pero Sean reaccionó interponiéndose en la trayectoria evitando que llegara a Hermione o Lily. Se masculló el asombro entre los mortifagos al ver que no existió dolor aparente en el receptor de la maldición.

-¡CRUCIO! Gritó Bellatrix indignada de no poder disfrutar con el dolor de su enemigo.

El rayo golpeó nuevamente en la espalda del extraño. Su única reacción fue arrodillarse. La furia crecía en la mortifaga ante la resistencia de su supuesto oponente quería gozar ante los gritos y súplicas de su victima.

-¡CRU...

-basta. Dijo firmemente una siseante voz.

Entre la multitud se abrió paso Lord Voldemort ataviado con sus características ropas negras y holgadas. Sus ojos rebozaban energía otra vez, su aspecto putrefacto había mejorado. Se erguía vital, no necesitaba ninguna ayuda para mantenerse en pie. Su varita se alzaba amenazante en su mano izquierda.

Hermione volvió a removerse hasta girar sobre si misma, su corazón se heló al ver ante ella erguido al señor oscuro apuntando al rostro de Sean con su varita. Nuevamente su cuerpo se contrajo por el dolor latente de la maldición imperdonable que ya había recibido. Apretó con fuerza su mano en la zona herida y también los diente para no gritar de dolor ante su hija. Hermione giró sobre si mismo lentamente para proteger todo el rato a su hija, aún aferrada a su brazo, de la varita de Voldemort.

-sin duda muestras resistencia... ¡crucio!

Sean simplemente apretó los dientes conteniendo el dolor. Veía los ojos verdes de Lily sobre él, era la única forma de mantener controlado el terror de la niña, no mostrar sufrimiento.

-crucio!

Cerró los ojos notando como todo el cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor. Los ojos de la niña aún presente en su mente le obligaban a no gritar.

-sin duda... interesante... alguien capaz de descubrirnos y además soportar tantas maldiciones sin ni siquiera reaccionar. Creo que tengo ante mi un fuerte enemigo con escaso tiempo de vida, o una mano izquierda de poder y vida inacabable. Dijo Voldemort lentamente, todas las palabras llegaron a sus silenciosos oyentes.

Un murmullo nació con fuerza entre sus seguidores. Bellatrix veía amenazada su posición de poder, y su odio aumentaba a cada segundo. Un solo mortifago se quitó la máscara. El rubio platino ya mezclado con canas delataba fácilmente su identidad, Lucius Malfoy furioso veía peligrar su lugar.

-mi señor...

-¡Silencio Lucius! Gritó Voldemort apuntándolo directamente. -se apreciar el talento, y este señor lo tiene, puede que incluso no lo sepa pero sin lugar a dudas seria mi mejor discípulo. El poder que tendría seria inferior al mago más poderoso de la tierra, pero superior a todos vosotros. No conozco sus destrezas pero magia lo rodeada y eso es algo especial en un mundo de lacayos torpes e inútiles como Pettigrew. Se vuelven viejos y descuidados, nueva sangre es necesaria y tu maldito hijo no quiso unirse definitivamente a nosotros, era su única amenaza pero débil y remota. Ahora que vuelvo a sentir el poder correr por mis venas podré obligar al mundo arrodillarse ante mi.

-pero mi señor.

-¡silencio he dicho! CRUCIO. Pronunció el señor oscuro apuntando a malfoy. El grito de dolor volvió ahogar el sonido de la lluvia. El mortifago desenmascarado se revolvía por el suelo ahogando sus gritos por el dolor. La mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro hizo recular a todos los presentes.

-así que tienes dos opciones, únete a mi y puede que les perdone la vida... o muere junto a ellas.

-si su destino está en tus manos, la muerte es una apuesta segura... me uniré a ellas... dijo Sean con entereza y sin dejar de sonreír a Lily. Tardó unos segundos pero la misma sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la niña cuando pudo leer en los de él las palabras "es una promesa".

-¡CRUCIO! Gritó furioso el señor oscuro en dirección a la niña pero la mano de Sean se interpuso en la trayectoria y siguió sin inmutarse, solo un leve espasmo en su brazo fue su reacción.

Una lágrima caía por el rostro de Hermione ante el sufrimiento que era capaz de aguantar Sean por Lily. Su pierna aún entumecida por el dolor no reaccionaba y quería compartir el dolor por el que pasaba, quería protegerlo. Su corazón retumbaba por todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina se acumulaba, los dedos de su mano libre se hundieron con rabia en el barro creado por la lluvia.

-¿hermione? Retumbó en su mente la voz de Sean. Se vio sorprendida ante la serenidad que mostraba, incluso acababa de sonreír a su hija, ya no sabía si era un demente.

Voldemort creaba un discurso a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los tres parecía escuchar palabra alguna, estaban absortos entre ellos.

-¿hermione? Puedo sacaros de aquí... no digas nada, no hagas nada, no reacciones. Solo tienes que esperar y te sacarán de aquí.

La castaña relajó el rostro, apenas mostró incertidumbre en su rostro.

-¡Hermione! No reacciones... puedo sacaros de aquí, detrás tuyo tienes un grupo de 5 a 10 mortifagos uno de ellos es Severus Snape. Dentro de nada me golpearán y querrán seguir viéndome...

-pero...

-querrán seguir viéndome, así que os sobrepasarán, entre el barullo que se formará, Severus os sacará de aquí.

-¿y tú?

-¿que hiciste en ese callejón para salvar a Lily?

Los ojos vidriosos de Hermione no paraban de mirar la serena sonrisa de Sean. La frialdad y tensión de un par de minutos atrás había desaparecido, incluso podría decir que estaba en paz consigo mismo. Pudo ver como el discurso de Voldemort terminaba, parecía eufórico, sediento de sangre, pero a la vez algo atemorizado como si la sola presencia de alguien sorprendente le pusiera nervioso.

Ella volvió a mirar al Extraño. Él la miraba fijamente, incluso se ruborizaba con la pasión que la miraba en tal situación. Sus ojos parecían diferentes, extrañamente familiares, pero en su mente resonó -Herms... cuida de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo llegar a reaccionar que tres mortifagos la sobrepasaban. Uno de ellos pateó el pecho de Sean tirándolo al suelo un par de metros más lejos. Pudo vislumbrar el rostro sonriente lleno de barro después de rodar varias veces por el suelo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban entre las piernas de todos los mortifagos.

-HA... fue lo último que se oyó de Hermione en aquel lugar. Una mano tiró de su hombro, notó como el suelo desaparecía y todo se movía a gran velocidad antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, que no la historia

Los sicarios, lo siento, los esquivo... pero yo sigo escribiendo, con un ritmo un poco desquiciante, pero terminaré la historia eso seguro. Creo que una pregunta muy repetida en los reviews casi desde el inicio de la historia ya ha sido respondida en la última frase del capitulo. Exactamente se hace realidad con dos letras y puntos suspensivos.

Advierto que lo que sigue ha sucedido miles de veces en mi mente y me cuesta decidir el camino a seguir. Espectacular en mi mente lo es, escrito ni idea... hasta la próxima!

Adeu! Agur! Bye!


End file.
